Rompiendo la Distancia
by Tita2008
Summary: Terry está en Nueva York preparándose para la obra del Rey Lear, y Candy en lugar de ir a Chicago a estudiar enfermería va a Nueva York...un encuentro temprano dará inicio a un amor incontenible...
1. Capitulo 1

Basado en los personajes escritos e ilustrados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, respectivamente.

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**By Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO I**

Era un día inusualmente frío, caminaba sin prisa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos a pesar de llevar guantes. El frío calaba hasta los huesos. No había nieve pero de cuando en cuando, un viento helado recorría las calles alborotándome el pelo y erizándome la piel pese a que llevaba un grueso abrigo negro. Crucé la calle mirando para los dos lados casi por inercia, solo se veía venir un carruaje a lo lejos, que al igual que yo, no tenía prisa.

No sabía exactamente hacia donde me dirigía, solo quería encontrar un lugar que me permitiera despejar la mente y encontrarme con mis recuerdos.

Me detuve frente al Central Park, definitivamente este era el lugar que estaba buscando, me interné poco a poco por el sendero marcado, donde había muy pocos transeúntes, casi podía escuchar el crujido de mis pasos sobre la tierra húmeda. Respiré el aire frío con más satisfacción, sintiendo que estaba logrando mi objetivo: estar lejos de la gente, del ruido, del mundo…Tan solo me hacía falta descubrir una puerta mágica que me condujera al Colegio San Pablo para poder encontrarme con "ella". Sonreí tristemente, al ver lo imposible de mis deseos…que miserablemente solo me sentía…que no daría por volverla a ver…

Añoré como nunca a la Segunda Colina de Pony, como ella solía llamar a aquel lugar que por mucho tiempo fue mi refugio hasta que ella se lo apropió, diciéndome que no podía fumar ahí porque era suyo. Sonreí de medio lado con estos recuerdos que eran los únicos que me quitaban la soledad. Me di cuenta que una pareja me miraba mientras se acercaba, entonces decidí tomar hacia mi derecha sin importarme que la hierva estuviera húmeda, eso era mejor que ver la cara de la gente que se cruzaba por mi camino.

Con pasos grandes me distancié del sendero rápidamente hasta sentirme completamente solo. Me detuve algo agitado por la caminata y levanté los ojos hacia el paisaje, ahí, frente a mi, estaba un centenario árbol que se asemejaba al "padre árbol" que había conocido recientemente cuando visité el lugar que la había visto crecer, el Hogar de Pony, mi corazón se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Solo cuando estuve allí pude comprender porque ella tenía tanta alegría, tanto amor para dar, ese lugar transmitía un calor de hogar que nunca había sentido, ni en el más antiguo y fastuoso castillo de mi padre, ni en la elegante casa de mi madre.

Un suspiro se arrancó de mi pecho más fuerte de lo que esperaba y como si fuera un tren a toda velocidad pasaron por mi mente imágenes tristes de mi pasado, cerré los ojos tratando de quitármelas de encima, y al abrirlos volví a encontrarme con la majestuosidad de aquel árbol, y las imágenes se volvieron dulces, tiernas…divertidas.

Allí, estaba siempre ella, sonriendo, o colgada de los árboles, o hasta incluso molesta cuando le decía "tarzan pecosa". Que no daría por volverla a ver, por escuchar el eco de su voz, el timbre de su risa, aunque solo fuera por un instante. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente y pude verla claramente con su uniforme blanco, sus delgadas piernas, sus rubios rizos tratando de escapar de ese par de coletas que luchaban por sujetarlos, su pequeña y fina nariz respingada de la que tantas veces me burlé y sobre todos sus pecas que fue el origen de todos sus apodos y de mi obsesión, y sus ojos…esas dos esmeraldas que se convirtieron en mis estrellas, en mi refugio.

Aún no logro comprender como ella, tan frágil algunas veces y tan valiente en otras, cambió mi vida, mi existencia; consiguió aplacar al rebelde que vivía en mí y sacó mi lado más tierno, haciéndome dejar atrás el triste pasado que me amargaba y en su lugar sembró ilusión, esperanza y amor.

Hubiera querido quedarme en el colegio, que no daría por regresar. Solté una triste carcajada.

¡Qué contradicción!

Antes odiaba aquel lugar, mi único propósito era descargar mi coraje contra todos esos niños ricos y sacar de quicio a la hermana Grey, que soportaba todas mis majaderías por las grandes donaciones de mi padre.

¡Hipócritas! Esta era la palabra con que definía al grupo de gente del San Pablo.

Pero todo fue cambiando paulatinamente, desde mi primer encuentro con ella en medio de la niebla en aquel barco, cuando sin querer me sorprendió llorando…y que sorpresa me llevé cuando la vi aquel domingo en medio de la iglesia, era la única que llevaba el uniforme blanco.

Ahora todo lo veía más claro, ese fue el inicio de este sentimiento que ahora llenaba por completo mi alma.

Las inesperadas coincidencias en la Segunda Colina de Pony fueron dispersando a la sombra que me tenía sumido en la oscuridad. Mis penetrantes miradas y su inconfundible nerviosismo; mis burlas y sus respectivos enojo; mi amargura y sus miedos; mi soledad y sus palabras de aliento; mis secretos y sus casuales descubrimientos; los impensados encuentros en el zoológico; los desprecios que recibía por ser huérfana y mi instinto de protección por el más débil. Todo, absolutamente todo fue confabulándose para que naciera este sentimiento y fuera alejando al extraño que vivía en mi.

Y tomé conciencia de cuan grande era lo que sentía, aquel día del Festival de Mayo, en el que me descubrí buscándola desesperado, como nunca antes lo había hecho por nadie…absolutamente por nadie. Escudriñé desde el cuarto de castigo en el que se supone debería haber estado, hasta encontrarme rastreándola en el mismísimo baile.

Aún recuerdo lo decepcionado que salí de allí, al no encontrarla por ningún lado. Entonces decidí subirme a un árbol para ver si podía divisarla. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando de repente la vi convertirse de Romeo en Julieta, en mi Julieta y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento que mi corazón latió como nunca lo había hecho.

Hoy estoy aquí, en Nueva York, tratando de cumplir mi sueño de ser actor. Hace casi tres meses que no se nada de ella, seguro debe seguir en Inglaterra, lejos de mí y yo de ella.

Aquel día que dejé el colegio, parecía ser la mejor elección, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que la iba a extrañar, lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a ella…tal vez hubiera buscado otra salida…tal vez…

Cada día que pasa, me parece un siglo sin su presencia. Mi respiración, se ha vuelto pesada sin el sutil aroma a flores de su cabellera… ¿será normal extrañar tanto a alguien?

Debería haberla traído conmigo, estoy casi seguro que hubiera dicho que si. Pero éramos tan jóvenes… mejor dicho, aun seguimos siendo tan jóvenes…pero no tanto, como para no distinguir lo fuerte de este sentimiento…

¿Por qué nunca fui capaz de decirte lo que sentía?

Cuanto me arrepiento por no haber tenido el suficiente valor para decirle lo mucho que significaba para mí cuando aun estábamos juntos. Que tonto fui al desperdiciar tantas oportunidades como aquella vez en Escocia…

Respiré martirizado. Era hora de hacerme una promesa a mí mismo. Era hora de tomar las riendas de mis sentimientos… Alcé la vista y miré al cielo con decisión.

- Si te vuelvo a ver….- no, no, tenía que ser positivo - Cuando te vuelva a ver, te diré todo lo que siento, todo lo que significas para mí… – juré.

Unas voces a lo lejos interrumpieron mi juramento. Con cierta molestia por no ser el único en aquel lugar, giré para buscar a los culpables, a lo lejos pude divisar a una pareja de ancianos que conversaban con alguien, mejor dicho que agradecían a alguien que permanecía oculto tras ellos desde mi punto de vista, los ancianos hicieron una leve reverencia para seguir el sendero que estaba a varios metros lejos de mi, los seguí con la mirada para asegurarme que se alejaran de allí, se detuvieron un par de segundos para regresar a ver a la persona que dejaban atrás y que yo no había visto hasta ese momento.

Sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre aquella figura lejana y a la vez tan familiar.

¡No lo podía creer!

Parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme que no estaba alucinando, sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para comprobar que mi cerebro seguía en su lugar y que no era una alucinación, en realidad estaba estupefacto por aquella visión, no podía creer que mi deseo más profundo se hubiera materializado ante mis ojos…

¿Tal vez fue mi juramento? Tragué seco ante esa posibilidad…

Quise dar un paso pero las piernas no me respondieron. Un miedo descomunal me envolvió por completo al darme cuenta que mi visión se movía y yo seguía paralizado, apenas y podía respirar.

Seguí con agónica desesperación sus movimientos hasta ver como se sentaba en una banca que estaba más allá. Respiré visiblemente aliviado al darme cuenta que seguía al alcance de mi vista. Poco a poco logre mover los dedos, luego las manos, luego los brazos, luego las piernas hasta que finalmente pude dar pasos indecisos hacia ella.

Apenas y pestañaba, tenía miedo que fuera solo alguien que se le parecía en la distancia, pero con cada paso que daba, en lugar de desdibujarse sus facciones, se marcaban con mayor nitidez.

Ahí estaba ella, hermosa como una hada y tan quieta como una estatua. Pero era esta inmovilidad la que me permitía ver claramente la tenue curvatura de los pómulos y de su mentón, así como su pequeña nariz respingada sobresaliendo tenuemente del rostro.

Detallé un poco en lo que llevaba, un abrigo rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con unas botas a juego. Un gorro rojo con borde blanco que trataba en vano de cubrir sus rebeldes rizos.

No podía creer que con tan solo desear volver a verla, mi deseo se hubiera cumplido.

Ahora estaba seguro que Dios existía porque mis ruegos habían sido escuchados. Seguramente fue el juramento…

Me fui acercando poco a poco con miedo y ansiedad, con nostalgia y alegría, hasta quedar frente a frente. Su rostro estaba ligeramente levantado hacia el cielo y sus ojos permanecían cerrados como tratando de concentrarse en el aire que respiraba, ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia. Pero era lo de menos, solo quería mirarla así, ver su rostro, sus pecas, su boca, aspirar ese aroma a flores que solo ella tenía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, antes que decidiera abrir los ojos, fue entonces que se percató que no estaba sola, algo contrariada, se enderezó y por primera vez sus ojos me encontraron.

Pestañó varias veces como si estuviera teniendo una alucinación y la vi tragar con dificultad. Nuevamente parpadeó con más ahínco como si yo fuera a desaparecer.

En su rostro se dibujaba la incredulidad, entonces estiró la mano como si quisiera tocarme pero luego la retiró, se tensó ligeramente y se hizo hacia atrás. Sonreí ante su titubeo.

- ¿Terry? – dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se levantaba.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír su voz…cuanto había extrañado escuchar mi nombre en sus labios…

- Candy – mi voz casi sonó temblorosa.

Pude ver como sus ojos se iban cristalizando de emoción, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se entumecía nuevamente al comprobar que estaba a escasos centímetros de mí.

Estiré la mano lentamente temiendo que fuera una nítida alucinación y que desapareciera al tratar de tocarla, pero en ese instante pude sentir el suave roce de sus dedos también enguantados en los míos, nuestras yemas se juntaron como en un rompecabezas y poco a poco se fueron entrelazando mientras miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían mis dedos para continuar por mi mano, avanzar por mi brazo y llegar a mi corazón.

¡Era realidad! ¡No era una alucinación!

Ella estaba ahí, frente a mí, tan desconcertadamente asombrada como yo. Mi mano sostenía la suya y la suya temblaba levemente…trague un poco antes de al fin "romper la distancia" y traerla hacia mí para fundirnos en un abrazo sin final.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura como si fueran cadenas y mis brazos la rodearon como si necesitara guardarla dentro de mi pecho.

Una dicha jamás experimentada inundó mi corazón, y en ese instante tuve la certeza que su corazón latía igual que el mío, no necesitábamos palabras para saber cuanto habíamos añorado este momento. Hasta ese instante me había sentido como un barco a la deriva, pero en sus brazos había encontrado mi puerto seguro, el único que había estado buscando.

Nos fuimos separando despacio para poder mirarnos minuciosamente, limpie sus lagrimas con mi dedo pulgar y luego tomé su mano y entrelacé nuevamente los dedos con los suyos.

-Terry… ¿qué haces aquí? – en sus ojos pugnaban mil preguntas por hacer.

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿No se supone, que deberías estar en el colegio? - le dije con un fingido tono de reproche

-Bueno yo…también quería buscar mi camino, y ahí no lo iba a encontrar – respondió, algo nerviosa levantando los hombros.

-Claro, ahí no entrenan monos.

-¡Terry! – reclamó - Nunca vas a cambiar. – concluyó con una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar de respirar.

-Tarzán Pecosa – pronuncié su apodo con tanto cariño que ella no pudo refutar nada – Mi Tarzán Pecosa, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- repetí mientras la acercaba a mí para abrazarla nuevamente, pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía temblando ligeramente en mis brazos.

Nunca había sido participe de demostraciones públicas de cariño, pero la había extrañado tanto que quería dar cientos de vueltas con ella. Estaba desquiciado.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola en Inglaterra?- preguntó luego de un rato con un tono que iba entre triste y regañón.

-No tenía otra elección, no podía dejar que te expulsaran por esa estúpida trampa. – recordé el momento exacto que fuimos sorprendidos en aquel establo y lo impotente que me sentí - Cuando tome esa decisión, lo hice por ti. Pero créeme que fue la cosa más dura que he tenido que hacer – mi voz se ahogaba mientras recordaba que no había tenido otra salida.

-¿Y por eso me dejaste esa carta tan…tan breve?- se volvió a estremecer en mis brazos - Ahí me decías que fuera feliz.- pronuncio cada palabra muy despacio.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?- pregunté con incredulidad

-¡Idiota! – no me dio tiempo de reaccionar…

-¡Auchh…! ¿y esto porqué fue? - me dio un pellizco tan fuerte que me dejo amortiguado el brazo. Tuve que frotarme varias veces tratando que el dolor atenuara. Qué suerte que estaba con este abrigo grueso…sino no quería ni pensar en el buen trozo de pellejo que me hubiera sacado.

-Eso fue, primero: por irte sin despedirte. – levantó un dedo - Segundo: por dejarme sola.- levantó otro dedo- Tercero: por pensar que puedo ser feliz sin ti. – al terminar de pronunciar el tercer punto se tapo la boca y me miró horrorizada mientras un fuerte rubor rosado cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

Giró rápidamente tratando de alejarse de mí, pero no se lo permití, ella también me había extrañado, eso era seguro, "como podía resistirse a mi encanto inglés" pensé para mis adentros.

Le agarré de la mano y la traje nuevamente…Su contacto, me hizo recordar el juramento que acababa de hacer antes de encontrarla. Tragué seco ante la idea de confesar mis sentimientos…

-Yo…tampoco puedo ser feliz sin ti – susurré cada palabra con cuidado.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédula, percibiendo seguramente el trasfondo de mis palabras.

-Si – afirme suavemente, tratando de confesar lo inconfesable.

De repente sentí que se flaqueaba mi resolución inicial…tenía que darme un poco más de tiempo…para armarme de valor…nunca antes había confesado mis sentimientos a nadie y esto me producía retorcijones en el estómago…

Lo más sensato que podía hacer en este momento era sentarme para hilar bien mis ideas y conseguir de sus labios un rotundo "Si".

Le indiqué que se sentara y luego le solté la mano, su contacto aceleraba mi corazón y casi no podía coordinar las ideas…

-¿Cuéntame, cómo fue que dejaste el colegio y llegaste hasta aquí? – le pregunté tratando de sonar casual.

Ella sonrió y me contó todas las aventuras que había vivido desde que abandonó el colegio. Empezó contándome que había ido al puerto para ver partir mi barco en el horizonte, luego continuó con su viaje como polizón en el barco de regreso a América…su llegada y lo cerca que habíamos estado de encontrarnos en el Hogar de Pony…

En todo este tiempo yo había estado en sus pensamientos como ella en los míos. Definitivamente, Dios existía.

Luego continuó con el descubrimiento de su vocación para ser enfermera y como la Srta. Pony había escrito a dos amigas suyas para ayudarla a ingresar en la escuela de enfermería. La primera en responder había sido una tal Mery Jane cuya escuela quedaba en Chicago, Candy había decidido ir allí, pero unos días antes de partir, había llegado un telegrama avisando que el hospital se encontraba en cuarentena por lo que debería esperar para la admisión. Al siguiente día recibió la respuesta de otra amiga de la Srta. Pony que tenía también una escuela de enfermeras en Nueva York, entonces decidió optar por esta nueva oportunidad. Había llegado hace un mes aproximadamente y estaba viviendo en el internado de la escuela. En las mañanas recibía clases y en las tardes practicaba en el hospital.

-Bueno, eso es en resumen todo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo – suspiró profundamente.

-¿Pero no te dio miedo venir a Nueva York que está tan lejos del Hogar de Pony, en lugar de ir a Chicago?

-Por favor Terry, estás hablando con Candice White Andley, que vino de polizón en un barco – habló con arrogancia

-Perdón – respondí a la defensiva

-Bueno, aunque después de todo lo que he hecho, creo que el tío abuelo William ya me debe haber quitado el apellido – comentó con preocupación

-No lo creo, pero ¿tuviste miedo?

-Al principio sí, pero había algo dentro de mí que me decía que debía hacerlo, y lo hice.

-Y fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, porque si no, no estaríamos aquí…conversando… - cuando dije esto ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Crees que si iba a Chicago nos hubiéramos encontrado algún día?

-Estoy seguro que si…- la miré con profundidad

Era el momento de hablar, no dejaría de perder el tiempo, de eso estaba seguro. Había escuchado con atención su relato, pero al mismo tiempo mi cerebro había estado maquinando como encontrar el momento exacto para empezar a hablar.

Me levanté algo incómodo, tratando de darme el valor necesario para empezar a decir lo que tenía que decir. Di una bocanada de aire y me lancé al ruedo.

-Candy….yo, no sé cómo empezar a decir esto, en realidad nunca antes lo había hecho…pero creo que es el momento preciso… – estaba tan nervioso que mis manos empezaron a temblar, rápidamente las metí en los bolsillos. Tome aire nuevamente, mientras en mi mente se me cruzaban todas las palabras que quería decirle.

Ella esperó pacientemente sin dejar de mostrar incertidumbre y ansiedad en su cara. Recordé que ella había ido al puerto a buscarme…y esto me dio el valor para hablar de una vez por todas…

-Bueno… en realidad lo que quiero decir…mejor dicho lo que te quiero preguntar es…es - "diablos, me estaba trabando como un tartamudo".

-Terry me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento – respondí con un hilo de voz, tome aire nuevamente.

Sentía miedo de hablar, pero más miedo me daba, saber que la había vuelto a encontrar y que podría perderla nuevamente sin darme tiempo. En el pasado había tenido varias oportunidades de decirle lo que sentía, pero nunca me había animado, porque siempre pensé que tendría tiempo de sobra…jamás imaginé que nos podríamos separar tan abruptamente de un momento a otro, la vida, sin duda, daba giros inesperados.

Respiré nervioso por la eminente pregunta que le haría, entonces me di cuenta que de repente estaba mirando al suelo, levanté los ojos y me encontré con su mirada. Era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo.

-Candy…- tragué secó antes de volver hablar - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- sentí un alivio cuando se lo dije, era algo que había querido hacer desde el verano en Escocia.

-¿Qué dijiste? – me preguntó con un brillo en su ojos, que era una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? – repetí, no sin antes pensar en hacer una broma pero supe que no era el momento.

-Yo…- habló vacilante luego de un tiempo

-¿Tú? – pregunté nervioso, preocupado, desesperado, porque tenía que tardar tanto en decir si… ¿o es que acaso estaba pensando en decir que no? El frío de la incertidumbre me hizo estremecer.

Parecía que habían pasado años y ella no se dignaba en responder. Estaba empezando a desesperarme, sentía que me estaban saliendo raíces en los pies y ella seguía ahí, mirándome con una mezcla de escepticismo y timidez.

-Este…creo. ¿Estas seguro de lo que me estas preguntando?- preguntó tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla.

-…- solo pude asentir con la cabeza una sola vez. ¿Demonios que esperaba para responder? Que me salieran canas para asegurarse que era verdad lo que decía.

-Esto es tan inesperado…

-Lo sé…- admití – Pero esto es algo que he querido preguntarte desde…el verano en Escocia – confesé. Ya de perdido, directo al río.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y se quedó sin pestañar por algunos instantes…

-¿En serio? No lo puedo creer. – dudó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que te besé aquella vez? – pregunté un poco incómodo

-Bueno…porque… – titubeo y supe que ella recordaba el beso con tanta claridad como yo.

-Mejor no me respondas…- en ese momento recordé todo lo que me había dicho…"gamberro, malcriado,…etc."

La miré con decisión.

-Candy, en todo este tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en ti… ¿por qué esperar? Te he vuelto a encontrar…y no sabes lo feliz que me siento…me he arrepentido cientos de veces por no haber hablado claro cuando tuve la oportunidad…no quiero que por cualquier cosa nos volvamos a separar y seguir cargando en mi conciencia que no te dije lo que sentía…

Sus ojos me miraban encandilados…

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo? –insistí

-Mmm…pues…creo que…- volvió a guardar silencio - …Si - casi lo dijo en un hilo de voz, tuve que fijarme en sus labios para saber su respuesta.

Me quede en shock por unos instantes procesando su respuesta. Me había dicho que "Si" y con esto, todo mi mundo se equilibró. El corazón me empezó a dar tumbos de felicidad mientras ella enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello.

Lo primero que pensé fue en besarla, pero lo descarté de inmediato. Aun recordaba el primer beso fallido y de su sonoro golpe, solo atiné a jalarla para que se levantara y traerla a mi pecho para poder abrazarla con fuerza, no necesitaba en mi vida nada más que esta respuesta. Ella no puso resistencia y me abrazó con la misma ternura que yo lo hacia. Solo que en ese instante no sabía cual de los dos era el que temblaba más, si ella o yo. Seguro era ella.

-Gracias - le susurre en el oído.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó contra mi pecho

-Por darme una razón para vivir - le aseguré

Me incliné para besar su pelo, pero este movimiento hizo que se le cayera el gorro, ella trató de atraparlo y sin querer me golpeó en el pómulo izquierdo.

-Lo siento - dijo mientras me miraba apenada

-Tarzan pecosa, tampoco me trates a golpes, ahora que ya eres mi novia – respondí con una sonrisa mientras tocaba mi mejilla.

-Terry... – respondió con dulzura en su voz mientras sonreía y su dedo pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla golpeada. – Nunca vas a cambiar – su tono era de resignación. - Contigo siempre tengo que estar a la defensiva.

-Disculpa, ya no te volveré a decir "Tarzan pecosa".

-¿En serio?

-Si, desde ahora solo te diré, "mi pecosa".

-Agrr…. Me las vas a pagar - empezó hacer sus típicas cara de mono, pero de pronto su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa- ¿Tú pecosa, dijiste? – repitió con su voz cargada de emoción y enfatizando el Tú.

-Si… "Mi" pecosa. – corroboré mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Eso está mejor, se escucha más romántico.

Una brisa fría nos envolvió de repente. Lo mejor era ir a un lugar más cálido para conversar tranquilamente. Le tomé de la mano y empezamos a caminar sin prisa, pude apreciar que cuando tomaba su mano, ella se ponía nerviosa y temblaba ligeramente, quizás era por mi ineludible encanto inglés, o porque yo era su primer novio, o era el primero con el que caminaba así o tal vez no.

De pronto me sentí ridículamente celoso pensando si alguien ya lo había hecho antes que yo, tal vez ese tal Anthony. Nuevamente una ráfaga de viento nos envolvió y se fue llevando esas ideas absurdas, ya nada importaba, de ahora en adelante seríamos solo los dos.

Íbamos en silencio, pero no era para nada incómodo, siempre fue así con ella, solo me bastaba su presencia para sentir paz y ahora estaba disfrutando cada instante del inicio de nuestra relación…de nuestro noviazgo, nada ni nadie me separaría de ella porque mi corazón ya tenía dueña.

Entramos a una cafetería y por instinto busqué la mesa más alejada de todos, nos sentamos y ella pidió un chocolate caliente con un pastel de chocolate.

-Sigues siendo una golosa – le reproché suavemente mientras me reía.

-Y tu sigues siendo un grosero – alzo su nariz respingada mirándome con suficiencia.

-Pero si solo digo la verdad, mira que pedir una taza de chocolate y encima acompañado de pastel de chocolate.

-Tienes razón. Creo que voy a cambiar mi orden por pastel de fresa.

-Jajajaja- solo ella tenía esas ocurrencias -Vas a engordar- le previne

-Mejor, así me veré más rellenita.

-Siempre te verás igual…

-¿Igual?- preguntó con un tono de desilusión en la voz

-Igual de linda

-¿En serio?

-Si, y de pecosa

-¡Terry! Contigo no se puede.- respondió mientras asentaba el codo en la mesa y su mano sostenía la cabeza con indignación

-Jajaja. Lo siento Candy, pero es que contigo….reír…es tan fácil, me siento tan bien – le confesé sorprendido de haberlo hecho con tanta facilidad.

Candy se volvió a sonrojar y se aclaró un poco la garganta…

-Mira, mejor ahora cuéntame tú, ¿cómo fue que decidiste venir a Nueva York? – me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, en realidad, desde que salí del colegio, mi objetivo era Nueva York, pero antes quería conocer el lugar, donde cierta pecosa se había criado. Para ser sincero, en realidad, quería comprobar si entre las asignaturas que les daban en el Hogar de Pony a los niños, estaba la de trepar árboles –ella sonrió ampliamente con cierto aire de resignación – Pero no, esa materia solo te la dieron a ti, una manada de monos prófugos de algún circo que pasaba por allí, jajaja.

-¡Terry! – me reclamó, dándome un golpe seco en el brazo.

-¡Auuu!, no te enojes. ¿Quieres que te siga contando?

-Si, si quiero, pero deja de estar burlándote de mi. – me dijo en tono amenazador.

-Está bien, está bien – levanté las manos en señal de rendición - Como te iba diciendo, quería conocer el Hogar de Pony, por eso, viajé hasta allí en cuanto desembarqué. Al regresar a Nueva York, lo primero que hice fue buscar un lugar donde quedarme y encontré un pequeño departamento que podía pagar mientras encontraba un trabajo. Al siguiente día fui a buscar compañías de teatro para ver si podían darme una oportunidad, pero todas querían que tuviera experiencia en actuación, y yo, pese a saber todas las obras de Shakespeare no había actuado nunca. En un bar conocí a un actor retirado y él se ofreció a darme unas clases de actuación por ayudarle a llegar hasta su casa luego de impedir que unos maleantes le robarán el poco dinero que llevaba encima. Recibí las clases por algunos días, y me sirvieron de mucho ¿sabes? Aprendí no solo a modular la voz cuando recitaba los diferentes diálogos, sino también a desenvolverme en el escenario, a proyectar seguridad frente al público con los movimientos corporales que requiere cada personaje de la obra, realmente fue una experiencia muy gratificante. Entonces fui a la compañía Standford y me permitieron audicionar para la obra del Rey Lear. Y luego de un par de días de espera me aceptaron para interpretar el papel del Rey de Francia para el cual había audicionado. Dentro de quince días se estrena la obra y estamos ensayando todos los días desde que amanece hasta que anochece, solo descansamos los domingos. Mientras más se acerca la fecha de estreno son más duros los ensayos, para que todo salga perfecto.

-Terry… estoy tan feliz por ti – se llevó las manos al pecho – Estás cumpliendo tu sueño.

-Creo que mi sueño, se empezó a hacer realidad, desde el momento exacto en el que te volví a encontrar – dije con toda seguridad mirándole los ojos.

Ella hizo un ligero asentamiento de cabeza y me sonrío con la más tierna de las sonrisas, logrando que mi corazón se detuviera por varios segundos. Si ella supiera el poder que estaba empezando a tener sobre mí, ni siquiera me quería imaginar lo que podría hacer conmigo, seria un títere en sus manos.

La acompañe hasta el hospital Saint Joseph, las horas habían pasado prácticamente volando a su lado, no quería dejarla pero tenía que hacerlo, quedamos en que la esperaría el próximo domingo para pasarlo juntos.

Una idea estaba dándome la vuelta el cerebro desde que me dijo que "Si", quería besarla, pero no sabía como hacerlo, mejor dicho si sabía como hacerlo, pero no quería perder todo lo que había ganado, el recuerdo de aquel bofetón que me propinó aun no se me olvidaba. Me había traumado.

¡Demonios! ¿Que podía perder ahora?

Estábamos a punto de despedirnos y aun vacilaba, si me abofeteaba tendría toda la semana para que se le pasara el enojo y si no, estaría toda la semana pensando en mi beso. ¡Genial!

En un momento de decisión, le tomé por los hombros suavemente sin dejar de mirarla. Me fui acercando lentamente mientras sentía como ella se iba tensionando en mis manos, espere un poco sin dejar de mirarla, en sus ojos resplandecía el miedo y la curiosidad al mismo tiempo; volví acercarme un poco más, mientras su aliento rozaba mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios escarlata, y pude ver como su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, volví a enfocar los ojos en los suyos y pude ver como ella los estaba terminando de cerrar.

¡No lo podía creer! Ella estaba esperando mi beso.

Llevé las manos a sus mejillas y toqué su rostro como nunca antes lo había hecho. La suavidad de su piel me hizo estremecer. Poco a poco acerqué mi nariz a la suya y empecé a juguetear suavemente con la punta de su respingada nariz mientras nuestros alientos se encontraban, que sensación tan dulce y a la vez tan dolorosa, tenía miedo que desapareciera frente a mi, entonces mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos suavemente apenas los podía sentir, empecé hacer un vaivén lento y suave. No quería asustarla, quería guardar esta sensación toda la vida.

Su respiración se volvió poco a poco más agitada y sus mejillas empezaron a quemar en mis manos o mejor dicho mis manos quemaban en sus mejillas. Que dulce tormento. No pude resistir más…tenía que besarla o moriría allí mismo. Cuando al fin pose mis labios de lleno en los suyos mi cuerpo tembló como si fuera gelatina. Sus labios cálidos y húmedos temblaban por la inexperiencia…y esto me enloquecía…quería profundizar más este beso, pero en el fondo sabía que no era ni el lugar, ni el momento adecuado. Maldición.

Tuve que aferrarme a todo mi autocontrol para separarme lentamente. Ella permaneció un momento más con los ojos cerrados tal vez esperando un poco más, pero por su bien y el mío, lo mejor era parar allí.

Sus esmeraldas lentamente se abrieron y me miraron con timidez. Sonreí ante su reacción. Ahora era mi novia…y tendría que acostumbrarse a mis besos. Nuevamente volví a acariciarle las mejillas mientras sentía como ella se había aferrado a mi abrigo, como si temiera caerse.

La miré con las más tiernas de las miradas, y supe en ese momento que nunca antes en mi vida, había mirado a nadie de esa manera…

-Te voy a extrañar – le susurré en el oído

-Yo…yo también. – contestó perturbada

-¿Vas a pensar en mí? – mas que una pregunta era una afirmación

-S….Si. ¿Y tú? – seguía perturbada

-A cada instante. – le aseguré

Tomé un mechón de su cabello, lo aspiré para poder llevarme su olor y le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Te estaré esperando el próximo domingo a las nueve de la mañana. ¿Está bien? - afirmé

-S…si…

Esperé a que entrara al hospital, sin dejar de ver como se iba tropezando por el camino, casi se choca con un árbol que estaba a dos pasos de nosotros. Sonreí ligeramente, o era una atolondrada o yo le había puesto así, pero en ese preciso momento me di cuenta que no me había cacheteado, mejor aún, había correspondido a mi beso "genial". En mi fuero interno estaba saltando en un pie.

Me desperté con ganas de vencer al mundo entero. Una fuerza interior iba creciendo dentro de mí, avanzando por mis venas, destrozando las cadenas y la corteza de mis miedos, haciéndome sentir inmune a todo. Eché un vistazo al espejo antes de salir para arreglar mi melena con los dedos y pude ver que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto era patético, pero no lo podía evitar.

Sin darme cuenta me encontré silbando mientras caminaba rumbo a los ensayos. Nunca había sido muy educado que digamos, pero ahora tenía ganas de saludar a todo el mundo. Me estaba sintiendo un poco idiota.

Decidí concentrarme en el ensayo, no podía pasarme pensando todo el día en ella, en mi pecosa, que bien se sentía saber que era "mi pecosa", sonreí nuevamente mientras me acercaba al escenario para encontrarme con mi compañera de reparto Susana Malrow, que siempre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Hola Terry – dijo suavemente mientras sonreía

-Hola Susana – le contesté mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza

-Hoy estas muy contento - era una afirmación

-…. – me limité a levantar una ceja, no sabía que responderle, me daba la impresión que siempre estaba pendiente de mi, pero no había ninguna razón.

Quise seguir avanzando hacia mi lugar en el escenario pero ella me interrumpió.

-Sabes, estuve pensando que en esta escena – dijo apuntando al libreto –Podíamos acercarnos un poco más, daríamos más realidad a la escena.

-…- no entendía como el acercarnos más podía realzar una escena "mujeres" repetí con resignación en mi fuero interno.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? – dijo con ansiedad

-…- quise responderle que me daba igual, pero al ver sus ojos con cierto aire de suplica me limité a asentir una sola vez en forma afirmativa.

En ese momento el director nos llamó para ocupar nuestros lugares y empecé a darle vida al Rey de Francia, sabia de memoria mis líneas, casi no necesitaba el libreto, pero me molestaba de sobre manera cuando los otros actores se equivocaban en sus líneas y teníamos que repetir nuevamente la escena, pero lo que más me molestaba, era cuando Susana me quedaba viendo por unos instantes antes de empezar con sus líneas, era como si su mente se quedara en blanco, pero de pronto empezaba a recitar sus líneas, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso era lo que más me exasperaba. Decidí ignorar sus lapsus, a lo mejor mi mirada la perturbaba, me reí en mi fuero interno por las locuras que se me ocurrían. Ya necesitaba un descanso.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el director dio una hora para el almuerzo. Me encaminé a la salida a paso normal. Ahora que los ensayos habían terminado me invadió una especie de nostalgia "¿Qué estaría haciendo mi pecosa?", pero esta nostalgia ahora venía acompañada de un toque de felicidad porque la había vuelto a encontrar y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos justo el instante que salía del teatro.

-¡Terry, espera! – era Susana quien gritaba mi nombre

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte mientras me detenía. A lo mejor el director había decidido continuar con los ensayos.

-No…no pasa nada, solo me preguntaba si …

-¿Si?

-¿Si ibas a ir a algún lugar especial a comer? – preguntó con cierto brillo en su mirada.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una gran idea. Podía ir a ver a Candy. El hospital no estaba muy lejos y si tenía suerte podría comer con ella, porque de seguro en el hospital deberían comer en algún momento, ¿verdad?

-Te lo pregunto, porque mi madre hace unos emparedados deliciosos y tengo dos y …bueno quería compartirlo contigo…como siempre sales solo a comer…me supuse que un poco de compañía no te haría mal – me dijo con sinceridad en su mirada.

-Lo siento, Susy, otra vez será, ahora tengo que ir a…. "ver a alguien" -esto último solo lo pensé. – Gracias de todas maneras. Nos vemos mas tarde – hice una ligera venia de despedida.

Antes de girarme, pude ver en sus ojos la desilusión del rechazo, pero no podía evitarlo, mi corazón clamaba por ver a la dueña de sus latidos "Candy".

Salí corriendo y tomé el primer carruaje que apareció. En menos de diez minutos me encontré en el hospital. No sabía donde preguntar, ni a que hora comía, había mucha gente en los pasillos, niños llorando, gente demacrada y otras con cara de preocupación.

El aire tenía un ineludible olor a cloro. Este era el mundo de ella: quejas, dolencias, enfermedades, remedios, gente en busca de alivio, era un mundo distinto al del teatro, donde la gente va a divertirse, a esconder sus penas y dolencias y sumergirse en la fantasía y el glamour. Pero era el mundo de ella y por ende era también el mío, me complací ante esta afirmación.

Me acerqué a una ventanilla que decía INFORMACION. Ahí se encontraba una señora vestida de enfermera algo regordeta con un moño en la base de su cabeza y con lentes, si quería obtener información debería desplegar mi galantería.

-Disculpe señorita. ¿Me podría informar donde puedo encontrar a la Señorita Candice White Andley? – le pregunté mientras mis ojos la miraban profundamente y una ligera sonrisa dibujaba mi boca, con una voz un poco mas grave de lo normal.

-Perdón ¿por quién me preguntó? – preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, sus orejas se había enrojecido a tal punto que parecían que les iban a salir humo.

-Por la Señorita Candy White. – repetí con una seductora sonrisa omitiendo el Andley por si acaso ella no utilizara ese "ilustre" apellido - Ella es estudiante de enfermería - añadí

-Ahh. Las estudiantes están del lado sur, diríjase por ese pasillo hasta el fondo y luego gire a la derecha ahí encontrará una ventanilla como esta y le podrán dar información. – contestó trabándose un poco.

-Gracias

Avancé a prisa por el camino que me había indicado, vi la ventanilla a un par de metros pero estaba ocupada por alguien. Me acerqué despacio y en el momento en que me iba acercar para preguntar, la persona que estaba ahí se giró. Sus ojos hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera por unos segundos, ahí estaba ella, asemejándose a la visión de un ángel, con su impecable uniforme blanco y su gorro de enfermera, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente sin poder dar crédito a lo que miraban.

-Srta. Por favor, ¿podría a ayudarme? – fingí que necesitaba ayuda pues la chica de la ventanilla estaba mirándonos con ojos de desaprobación.

-Cla…claro, dígame ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – me siguió el juego aunque algo temerosa.

Me condujo hacia el pasillo por donde había venido, como si estuviera indicándome algún lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó en un susurro emocionado.

-Quería verte. ¿Tú no? – pregunté esto último con cierto temor que me fue difícil disimular.

-¡Claro que si! Solo que pensé que no te vería antes del domingo. Como me dijiste que estarías ocupado con los ensayos. – su voz encerraba emoción y ternura

-Si y lo estoy, pero me dieron una hora libre para ir a almorzar. ¿Por cierto ya almorzaste?

-Aun no.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Es que… aun no es mi hora del almuerzo. – dijo en tono dudoso

-Entiendo. – le conteste tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero mi corazón cayo en caída libre, ella tenía que cumplir un horario que no coincidía con el mío.

-¡No! ¡espera! – se apuró hablando - Puedo cambiar mi turno del almuerzo, espérame un momento en la entrada ¿si?, pero no te vayas a ir.

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-No, claro que no. Tú espérame allí. ¿Entendido? - me ordenó mientras me apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-Entendido señorita enfermera. – le dije mientras me cuadraba como si fuera una orden dada por el general a un soldado raso.

Salió corriendo hecho un torbellino, definitivamente era una atolondrada, fue esquivando a dos señoras y luego casi chocó con un médico, seguro que al doblar la esquina chocó con alguien porque pude ver que unos papeles volaron. Me di la vuelta y avance a las afueras del hospital, para esperarla.

Ella era mi sol, verle un par de segundos y se me había expandido el pecho. Al llegar se puso algo nerviosa, así que le ofrecí el brazo para caminar. Lo tomó con cierta timidez y sentí como se estremecía con mi roce. Caminamos hacia un pequeño puesto de comida donde vendían Hot-dogs. Compré dos, junto con un par de bebidas y nos sentamos en una banca cercana a comer. Que fácil era estar con ella, que fácil era encariñarme a cada segundo con su presencia, yo que siempre había sido un solitario me estaba haciendo adicto a su compañía.

-Está rico, ¿verdad? – me preguntó

-Si.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba preocupado por ti. No quisiera que te reten por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, mi hora del almuerzo no es fija, varía de acuerdo al trabajo. Cuando llegaste tenía que dejar unos expedientes para la práctica de la tarde. Y tú ¿siempre sales a comer a esta hora?

-Generalmente, pero como algo por ahí cerca.

-¿Y con quién?

-Solo

-Todavía no se te quita lo antisocial, eh.

-Jajaja.

Ahora que estaba con ella me sentía entero de nuevo, me sentía gracioso, me sentía libre, no importaba si hacía frío, no importaba lo que comiera, siempre y cuando, fuera con ella.

-Y que me dices tú, señorita "popularidad". ¿con quién comes?

-Jajaja. Suelo comer con un par de compañeras, ahí en el hospital.

-¿Y por qué no comimos ahí?

-Porque… ahí hubiéramos estado con mil ojos analizándonos y además no tendríamos esta vista hermosa y esta brisa fresca.

-¿Fresca? Yo diría fría.

-Si tienes razón hace un poco de frío, pero no me molesta.

-A mi tampoco.

-Jajaja

-¿De que te ríes? - pregunté

-Te manchaste la cara con salsa. – contestó señalando con el dedo el lugar en el que me había manchado.

-Con que muy graciosa- le dije mientras me untaba el dedo índice de salsa y se lo ponía en la punta de la nariz- Ahora estamos a mano, jajaja

-¡Terry! Desde ahora ya no te voy a decir Terry, sino "TERRIBLE"

-¡Pecosa!

-¡Terrible!

-Hacemos las paces – le sugerí mientras le extendía la mano

-Hecho – me estrechó la mano, yo viré la suya y deposité un beso. Los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-¿Has visto a tu madre? – me preguntó súbitamente

-No… aun no – contesté mirando al infinito

-¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente

-Porque quiero hacer las cosas por mi mismo, no quiero que ella me ayude, ¿entiendes? Quiero abrirme camino desde abajo, como ahora lo estoy haciendo y no porque sea el hijo de la famosa "Eleanor Baker", o porque ella me recomiende, creo que soy muy orgulloso para aceptar eso. Siempre tuve privilegios por ser el hijo del duque y eso me fastidiaba. La actuación lo llevo en la sangre y quiero demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo ser el mejor sin necesidad de tener influencias en el medio artístico.

-Pero independientemente de eso, ella es tu madre y seguro quiere saber de ti, debe estar preocupada.

-Lo se, pero quería presentarme con ella, cuando tuviera un papel en mis manos.

-Ahora lo tienes.

-Si

-¿Y que esperas?

-Tienes razón…no se que estoy esperando.

-¿La visitarás?

-Lo haré. – contesté con cierto tono de enfado en mi voz, me sentía como un niño cuando le ordenan arreglar su cuarto.

Me sonrió sinceramente y su mano acarició mi mejilla izquierda, sentí mi corazón latir tan rápidamente que parecía que lo podrían escuchar hasta el puerto. Ella era la única capaz de acelerar y detener mi corazón casi en el mismo instante.

De regreso a los ensayos iba recordando sus palabras al despedirnos.

-Terry

-¿Si?

-Mañana… ¿vendrás? – indagó mirándome tímidamente de reojo.

-¿Tú quieres? – pregunté levantando una ceja

-Si – contestó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Estaré aquí. – le respondí con toda seguridad

Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me estaba acostumbrando a su compañía, recuerdo que luego de regresar de Escocia necesitaba verla más seguido, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que ahora sentía, era una necesidad constante por tenerla cerca.

Llegué justo a tiempo para continuar con los ensayos, Robert Hathway me llamó para darme unas indicaciones antes de mi entrada al escenario.

-Terry, vamos a cambiar un poco tu entrada en la escena, quiero que ingreses por la parte izquierda respirando profundamente y mirando fijamente al Rey Lear, recuerda que eres el Rey de Francia.

-Entiendo – respondí asintiendo con la cabeza

-Tu, Susy – dijo desviando su mirada hacia ella – Quiero que bajes tu mirada el momento en que comienzas el dialogo con Terry.

-Pero… no crees que se vería mejor si nos miramos – refutó Susana

-Mira, las princesas en esa época eran más sumisas – aseguró Robert

-Está bien – contestó de mala gana.

-Tu Karen – se dirigió a Karen Kleins que se encontraba al fondo del escenario – En el momento que te acercas a Susana – dijo señalando a la aludida – Quiero que mires de pies a cabeza a Terry, como si fuera un vestido que vas a comprar – ella me miró en ese momento como Robert le pedía – Así esta muy bien – aseguró Robert luego de la demostración.

Me agradó los cambios que hizo Robert porque con esto, Susana ya no se trababa en el inicio del dialogo. En uno de los cambios de escena Karen se acercó a mí con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su cara.

-Oye, creo que debemos ensayar mas lo de la mirada – me dijo a manera de broma

-Si tu crees que lo necesitas, por mi no hay ningún problema – le contesté con desinterés.

-Es que, a la que va a molestar es a otra – contestó lanzando una mirada llena de malicia hacia Susana que nos estaba observando desde el otro lado con un gesto inescrutable.

-¿Y por qué tiene que molestarle? – pregunté mirándola fijamente

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de que? – pregunte sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía sus malintencionadas insinuaciones

-De que ella…

En ese momento el director de escena, nos interrumpió porque necesitaba que Karen repitiera una escena junto con Robert. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Susana, yo no era ningún despistado, pero en ese momento tuve la certeza de que no le era indiferente.

Ella era una chica dulce, educada, su pelo parecía de muñeca y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, solo estando ciego un hombre no se fijaría en ella, es más me sentía alagado en mi orgullo por ser yo, quien llamara su atención.

Sonreí en mi fuero interno pensado que sería si hubiera desplegado con ella toda mi cortesía de caballero inglés, seguramente la tendría comiendo de mi mano, pero lamentablemente ella no me interesaba, la única persona que quería tener comiendo de mi mano tenía nombre y apellido "Candy White Andley". Tan solo pensar en ella y mi corazón se enternecía y se llenaba de ansiedad aguardando la amarga espera para volverla a ver.

No pude vagar por mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos porque el ensayo continuó sin tregua y necesitaba estar concentrado para hacer mi papel.

Llegué a mi departamento cuando caía la noche, solo quería dormir, me acosté en la cama luego de cambiarme de ropa. Al recostar la cabeza en la almohada sentí un gran placer, cerré los ojos y lo primero que vi en mis pensamientos fue a cierta rubia trepa árboles que no solo ocupaba siempre las primeras filas de mis pensamientos sino todo mi corazón.

Había sido un día agitado, mejor dicho una semana agitada, había tenido pruebas de vestuario y la duración de los ensayos había aumentado, apenas había tenido tiempo para ir a comer con mi pecosa, pero valía la pena cualquier esfuerzo con tal de pasar unos minutos con ella. También había visitado a mi madre, y estaba loca de felicidad por el rumbo que había tomado mi vida, quería llevarme a vivir con ella pero eso era imposible casi nadie sabía del parentesco que nos unía, pero lo que la hacía mas feliz era que Candy fuera mi novia, no cabía de felicidad.

Mañana era domingo y podría estar mas tiempo con Candy, en todos estos días no le había podido robar ni un beso, tan solo de pensar en eso mmmm… se me hacía agua la boca…

Amaneció despejado, el frío había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, me di un baño rápido preparé mi café mientras veía la hora a cada instante, parecía que las manecillas se hubieran detenido en las ocho, definitivamente no andaban y yo con esta desesperación que no me permitía estar tranquilo.

Hoy tenía que invitarle para el estreno de la obra que era el próximo sábado y luego al baile que darían en el salón de la ciudad. Sería la primera vez que iríamos como pareja, eso me emocionaba, pero lo que más ansiaba era probar esos labios que no me habían dejado dormir en la noche.

Miré nuevamente el reloj, solo habían pasado tres minutos, iba a enloquecer, bebí el café lo más lento que pude, lave los utensilios que había utilizado, arreglé un poco la mesa, pero los minutos parecían no tener prisa, decidí salir ya, porque sino iba a ponerme de mal humor, iría caminando; sí, eso era lo mejor, me puse un saco azul, arreglé mi cabello con los dedos y me encaminé hacia el hospital.

Traté de caminar despacio, aun era temprano y Candy era una dormilona, confiaba en que ella también estuviera con esta desesperación por nuestro encuentro. Más le valía no hacerme esperar, sería una tortura.

Al llegar al hospital, me detuve en un árbol cercano mientras miraba el reloj, aun faltaba media hora, quise fumar un cigarrillo mientras la esperaba pero de pronto recordé que a ella no le gustaba que fumara, pensé en sacar mi armónica pero llamaría mucho la atención, entonces me dediqué a ver como poco a poco la calle se iba llenando de gente, todos iban bien vestidos y se dirigían a la iglesia, yo había quedado curado de escuchar misas desde el colegio. Miré el reloj nuevamente y para mi asombro faltaban tan solo quince minutos, el sol pareció compadecerse de mí y empezó a entibiar levemente el ambiente, el toque de un claxon me distrajo y de pronto sentí como unas manos tibias me tapaban los ojos por atrás, una sensación de alivio me invadió por completo.

Sabía que era ella al tantear suavemente sus dedos, mis manos las reconocerían entre un millón, suaves, delgadas, dedos largos, uñas bien recortadas y tibias.

-Hola Candy – saludé sin verla

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – preguntó sorprendida

Me giré para verla y sonreí ante su pregunta.

-Porque nadie se atreve a acercarse tanto a mi – contesté con voz ronca mientras mis manos se posaban en sus mejillas y le daba un suave beso en los labios, no lo pude evitar me había pasado toda la noche pensando en esto que me fue imposible resistirme, besarla era la gloria. Ella se quedo aturdida por unos instantes y como siempre un tenue rubor rojizo invadió su rostro.

-¿Y por qué será que nadie se acerca tanto? – indagó en medio de una risilla nerviosa luego de un momento…

-Talvez, porque no soy muy amiguero, o porque no me gusta que la gente invada mi espacio personal o talvez porque eres la única que conoce al verdadero Terry. – contesté mientras mis pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas con suavidad.

-Terry – dijo en un susurro y luego me abrazó fuertemente.

-Te quiero – tal vez fue su inesperado abrazo, tal vez fue que estaba volviéndome loco…pero estas palabras me salieron del corazón, en realidad había evitado decirlas desde días atrás, pero ahora ya no podía ocultarlas más, una especie de miedo me embargó, porque era la primera vez que lo decía y me sentía desarmado.

-Yo también te quiero, Terry- añadió con firmeza.

Y fueron estas palabras las que me volvieron invencible, cuanto había querido escucharlas y ahora las había dicho, entonces supe que hay que dar para recibir, yo le estaba entregando mi corazón y ella me había entregado el suyo.

Caminamos por un par de calles, ella iba agarrada a mi brazo, mientras la gente nos miraba de reojo, no era bien visto que los enamorados caminaran así de juntos, pero eso no me importaba no la dejaría por nada del mundo.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? – le pregunté

-En realidad si. – contestó algo vacilante

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-Quisiera conocer tu departamento, si no te molesta.

-Claro que no, vamos entonces. – contesté contento mientras hacía parar un carruaje – Muy pronto ya no tendremos que andar en carruaje porque me voy a comprar un auto.

-¿En serio?

-Si, mi madre quiere regalarme un coche, pero no lo acepté así que decidió prestarme el dinero y yo le pagaré en cuanto reúna todo el dinero.

-Eres muy orgulloso Terry.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura.

Al llegar subimos las escaleras. Ella miraba cada rincón con curiosidad. Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo y al entrar se quedó parada un rato en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué te quedas ahí?

-Estoy sorprendida, esperaba que estuviera más desordenado.

-La dueña de la casa viene cada tres días hacer la limpieza, y yo no desordeno mucho.

-Que bueno, porque no te imagino a ti con delantal y gorro haciendo la limpieza.

-Estas muy chistosita, eh.

-Que te parece si preparamos el almuerzo y comemos aquí. – no era una pregunta.

-Candy, ¿seguro que no quieres que el suplente tome mi lugar en la obra?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que creo que no sobreviviré si cómo tu comida. – bromeé pero con el rostro serio

-Terry eres un tonto. – dijo mientras se lanzaba a darme un golpe en el hombro.

Le tomé las manos, pero perdí el equilibrio y caímos al suelo, ella cayó sobre mí, estábamos tan cerca como en el lago en Escocia. Candy intentó pararse enseguida, pero no se lo permití, la atraje más hacia mi, y la besé suavemente, como en mis sueños, ella respondió a mi beso enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello mientras yo me aferraba a su cintura, poco a poco me fui abriendo paso entre sus labios hasta que mi lengua topo la suya, al principio la suya se hizo para atrás pero mi insistencia la obligó a corresponder, entonces empezamos a juguetear y a saborearnos sin medida, le solté un poco para tomar aire, pero continué con este beso que me estaba llevando a la gloria, iba sintiendo como mi cuerpo también respondía a este beso y a pesar de quererlo todo, sabía que tenía que detenerme…entonces tuve que aferrarme de la poca cordura que me quedaba para ir disminuyendo la intensidad de los besos, hasta terminar besándole todo el rostro.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los suyos llenos de amor, deseo y curiosidad, le sonreí tiernamente y supe que la amaba.

Empecé a murmurar una canción mientras la tenía abrazada a mi pecho.

-¿Qué cantas? – me preguntó entre suspiros

-Es una especie de nana que mi madre solía tararear, pero eso no importa sino el motivo.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo?

-Que acabo de descubrir lo que es el amor.

-¿Y qué es el amor? – preguntó de forma traviesa

-Esto es el amor, tenerte cerca y saber que no hay nada que me importe más que tú.

-Sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Sabes, yo acabo de descubrir otra cosa – me dijo

-¿Qué descubriste?

-Que siempre te voy amar. – me tomó desprevenido y mi corazón latió tan rápido por sus palabras que parecía que se mi iba a salir del pecho

-Yo también. – fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Nos quedamos abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que nos amortiguamos. Empezamos a reír al ver que no podíamos movernos por lo entumecidas que estaban nuestras piernas.

El almuerzo prácticamente lo terminé haciendo yo, y no precisamente porque no confiara en las cualidades culinarias de Candy, sino porque de llegada casi se le quema la olla con agua, y no es que yo fuera una eminencia en cocina pero me defendía mejor que ella.

-Sabes una cosa Candy, deberías pensar seriamente en seguir un curso de cocina.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? – contestó a la defensiva

-No estoy insinuando nada. Solo estoy siendo precavido, quiero llegar a conocer a mis nietos y si sigues cocinando así, creo que no llegaré ni siquiera a conocer a mis hijos. Jajaja

Estaba riéndome a mandíbula batiente cuando sentí un...plafff en la cabeza, me había lanzado una papa, que buena puntería tenía, estuvo a punto de lanzarme otra, pero la esquive y empecé a perseguirla para vengarme. A la final gané yo, lo que ella tenía de ágil yo lo tenía de astuto, terminé haciéndole tantas cosquillas que le hice llorar de la risa.

Esto era lo que yo llamaba "Felicidad". Estar con ella y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Luego de almorzar y lavar la vajilla salimos a dar un paseo. Ella iba bien aferrada a mi brazo y yo tomaba su mano con el brazo libre, esta forma de contacto se había hecho habitual entre nosotros en tan poco tiempo.

-Candy, recuerda que el próximo sábado va a ser el estreno de la obra. – le dije como de pasada

-Si lo sé. – respondió con inocencia

-¿Ya tienes todo listo para ese día?

-¿A que te refieres con todo listo?

-Pues, a que ya debes haber pedido permiso en el hospital para asistir a la obra.

-….- ella se paró de repente y me miró con ojos de no comprender nada.

-No me mires así, es obvio que tienes que ir al estreno.

-¿Eso es una invitación? – me dijo con un tono entre sorprendida y molesta

-A decir verdad, es más que una invitación, porque una invitación se puede aceptar o rechazar y tu, pecosa, no la puedes rechazar – respondí con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Y por qué no la puedo rechazar? - preguntó desafiante.

-Pues…porque eres la persona a la que voy a dedicar mi actuación.

-¿En serio? – preguntó llevándose las manos al regazo

-Claro, ¿a quien más crees que me gustaría ver ahí?, eh.

-A tu madre, por ejemplo

-Bueno eso es verdad, pero a más de ella tienes que estar tú… tú y solo tú, porque mi actuación va dedicada a ti. – le aseguré mientras mi dedo índice tocaba la punta de nariz.

-Ahí estaré – me aseguró con emoción.

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podía creer, que en pocas horas sería el estreno de la obra. Actuaría por primera vez en mi vida. Sentí, como la adrenalina viajaba por mis venas y aceleraba mi corazón, tenía deseos contradictorios, quería que ya hubiera pasado todo y al mismo tiempo que ese instante nunca llegara, hoy sería mi gran día, hoy demostraría que tenía madera de actor.

Esta semana mi humor no había sido el mejor de todos y gran parte se debía a que casi no había visto a mi pecosa, la única capaz de aplacar al ogro que vivía en mí. Una sonrisa afloró en mis labios mientras entraba en el teatro por la parte de atrás.

Entré al camerino que me habían asignado desde hace unos días, ahí colgado se encontraba el traje con el que representaría a mi personaje, toqué la suave tela y me sentí transportado a aquella época, en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta me trajeron al presente.

La maquillista empezó hacer su trabajo en mi cara mientras yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos.

"… Por unos días había creído que este día iba ser fatal porque Candy no estaría en la presentación, el día lunes la había ido a buscar para comer como siempre y ella no había acudido al lugar en el que siempre nos encontrábamos, eso me había desmoralizado un poco, a lo mejor tuvo mucho trabajo y no le fue posible salir, regresé a los ensayos más callado de lo habitual.

Al siguiente día esperé de igual manera, pero ella nunca llegó, estuve a punto de ir a buscarla al hospital pero se me hacía tarde para regresar a los ensayos, tenía menos tiempo que el día anterior.

En la noche, luego de salir del teatro, me dirigí directo al hospital pero ya habían cerrado la atención al público y solo podían entrar por emergencias. Traté en vano de que alguien me ayudara, aunque sea a darle un recado, pero nadie me hizo caso si no llevaba una herida sangrante en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Esa noche no pude dormir, me había pasado danto vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, mis miedos más profundos afloraron en la oscuridad y llegué a pensar que Candy se había marchado de la ciudad sin avisarme, pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerme eso.

La mañana me sorprendió cuando apenas había conciliado el sueño, mi café se había derramado en la mesa por mi sonambulismo y las llaves habían desaparecido de la mesa de noche. Llegué tarde a los ensayos y Robert me miró con reproche por mi retraso pero al ver mi cara de pocos amigos se limitó a seguir con el ensayo sin dirigirme la palabra. Para variar la hora del almuerzo se retrasó por dos horas y nos dieron solo veinte minutos para comer unos sánduches con refresco que habían pedido para todos los actores por cuanto el montaje del escenario había tenido un retraso, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla ese día pero ni si quiera había podido ir.

Pecosa desalmada había convertido mi vida en un infierno de la noche a la mañana.

Este era mi pensamiento mientras llegaba arrastrando los pies al departamento al caer la noche. Ahora no solo estaba enojado con la situación; si no conmigo, por estar desesperado; con la obra, por no darme un tiempo para ir a buscarla y pedirle una explicación a su inesperada ausencia; y con ella, por no dar señales de vida.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, cuando una voz chillona y desentonada pronunció mi nombre, esto solo aumentaba más mi irritación, era la dueña de la casa. ¿Y ahora qué querrá esta vieja metiche?

-Buenas noches Terruce

-Buenas noches – contesté fríamente tratando de evadir su conversación

-Se le ve muy cansado.

-…- me limite a agachar mi cabeza mientras subía otro escalón.

-Espere, no se vaya, tengo algo para usted

-¿Para mí? – respondí confundido

-Si, esta tarde vino la muchacha gatita que vino con usted el otro día, y me pidió que le entregara esto – me aseguró mientras me entregaba un sobre.

Mi mente procesaba la información a una velocidad increíble.

¡Candy había ido! ¡Debía ser ella!

Mis ojos se clavaron en el sobre, pero este solo tenía mi nombre, entonces como si fuera el testigo de un crimen empecé a interrogar a la pobre señora.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Solo que le entregara esto.

-¿Ella estaba bien?

-Supongo

-¿Le dijo algo más?

-Bueno, dijo algo como que había ido al teatro a verlo pero que no la habían dejado entrar.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Quién no la dejo entrar?

-No lo sé, solo me pidió que le entregara este sobre.- contestó algo confundida

-Lo siento…es solo que estaba preocupado por ella. Gracias

-No se preocupe, y mejor vaya a descansar, porque tiene una cara…

Subí los escalones de dos en dos, dejé mi abrigo en el espaldar de la silla y abrí su carta, el olor a hospital mezclado con flores llenó mis sentidos, y mi corazón encontró un poco de sosiego.

_Terry,_

_Siento muchísimo no haber ido estos días a comer contigo, es lo único que trae alegría y calma a mis días atareados, pero me fue imposible._

_Desde esta semana nos asignaron turnos y por lo tanto cambiaron nuestros horarios de comida, no sabía como avisarte y en cuanto pude me escapé para avisarte pero en el teatro no me dejaron entrar, al siguiente día hice lo mismo, un viejito llamado Orson se compadeció de mi y me dejó entrar, pero una "odiosa" actriz que no se como se llama, me hizo salir, alegando que era prohibido estar ahí. Tuve que hacerlo, no quería meter en problemas a nadie y mucho menos a ti._

_Ahora estoy saliendo a comer a las dos, sé que es una hora complicada para ti. Las cosas se complicaron un poco para mi también, el día sábado, tengo turno, e intentado cambiar mi turno pero esta un poco difícil._

_Haré lo imposible para estar ahí, pero si no lo logro, quiero que sepas que mi corazón estará contigo. Me gustaría más que nada en el mundo, "verte actuar", aunque fuera solo un ratito, ¿lo sabes vedad?_

_Te extraño tanto que hasta el hambre se me ha ido._

_Cady W._

Esta carta había devuelto el sosiego a mi corazón, solté el papel en la mesa y me sujeté la cabeza con la mano, mi cerebro analizaba cada palabra escrita ahí, ella había estado buscándome como yo a ella. Todo este tiempo, había estado devanándome los sesos pensando en cosas inverosímiles por las santas, que estúpido.

¿Pero quien se había atrevido a sacarla de ahí? Esa "odiosa actriz" se las vería conmigo, el momento que supiera quien era. Ahora lo que me entristecía, era que tal vez ella no pudiera estar en mi primera actuación.

Clavé la vista en el último párrafo de su carta, parecían estar escrita con más color que lo demás "**quiero que sepas que mi corazón estará contigo**" esto me devolvió la calma, ella iba a estar de todas maneras conmigo.

Ese día había dormido como un oso, mi corazón había recuperado su ritmo habitual y mi humor había mejorado no un cien por ciento, pero si un ochenta por ciento. Quise ir a verla pero me fue imposible…"

-Listo

Esta palabra me sacó de mis pensamientos, la maquillista había terminado, me miré detenidamente en el espejo y me encontré con otra persona, era asombroso el cambio.

Me vestí despacio y decidí dar otro vistazo al espejo. Me encontré frente a frente con el Rey de Francia, miré con altivez a través de sus ojos y me ensimismé en mi papel.

Robert nos llamó a todos los actores a las afueras de los camerinos y nos dio palabras de aliento, nos contó que las entradas se habían agotado y que mucha gente estaba afuera tratando de conseguir boletos. Susana se acercó a mí con su típica sonrisa.

-Terry, estoy muy nerviosa, la gente ya está entrando al teatro.

-En serio, no me había dado cuenta – contesté en tono irónico

-¿Estás nervioso? – obvió mi sarcasmo.

-Un poco – admití

-Mi madre vino a verme, y ¿tú invitaste a alguien?

-…- iba a contestarle que a ella que le importaba, pero no tenía la culpa de que mi invitada de honor talvez no pudiera venir, me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Susana quiso seguir interrogándome, pero por suerte nos interrumpieron para pasar unas cajas, lo que aproveché para dirigirme hacia el escenario y fisgonear un poco por detrás del telón, quería ver si mi enfermera había podido venir. Di un rápido vistazo pero había mucha gente de pie y las pocas caras que vi no me eran familiares, un suspiro de resignación me salió sin querer.

Me quedé parado un momento ahí mirando como todo de tras del telón estaba listo para ser puesto en escena, ahí se respiraba un aire de tensión y nerviosismo, gente corriendo y dando las últimas instrucciones, actores concentrándose para no olvidar sus líneas y yo ahí con mi corazón en un hilo. Respiré profundamente y decidí dar el último vistazo, no importaba si ella no había podido ir, esta actuación se la dedicaría a ella de todas maneras.

Abrí nuevamente el telón desde el extremo izquierdo con mucho cuidado para que el público no se percatara de nada, el teatro estaba completamente lleno, pero no todos estaban sentados, miré hacia los palcos. El palco de honor lo ocupaba una familia, debía ser la familia de Robert Hateway, era tradición que el palco de honor ocupara la familia del actor principal, desvié la mirada hacia la derecha, ahí había mucha gente encopetada, pude reconocer al Alcalde con su esposa, regresé la vista hacia la izquierda volviendo a pasar por la familia de Robert, dos palcos mas a la izquierda estaba un rostro conocido para mi, era Eleonor Baker, mi madre, se le veía emocionada, nadie sabía que su presencia era no solo por gusto al teatro, sino por algo más sentimental.

Seguí mirando más hacia la izquierda y pude ver más gente rica, regresé nuevamente mi mirada al palco de mi madre y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme pude ver como una silueta se levantaba como si hubiera estado agachada y le dedicaba una sonrisa a mi madre mientras ella le comentaba algo, el corazón se me detuvo por varios segundos para arrancar a latir a gran velocidad al reconocer a mi pecosa, estaba con un peinado diferente pero sin duda era ella. Genial. A mis espaldas pidieron que todos ocuparan sus posiciones, la obra iniciaría en contados minutos.

Las luces se apagaron para el público y se escuchó un aplauso uniforme en todo el teatro, mientras el telón se abría poco a poco y los murmullos disminuían paulatinamente, lentamente las luces fueron iluminando el escenario donde se encontraban ya en su sitio los condes de Kent, de Gloster y Edmond. Cuando el telón alcanzó la cúspide dejó ver en todo su esplendor el escenario. Un aire de magia envolvió a todo el teatro y la obra fue desarrollándose paulatinamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que me tocara entrar en escena. Sentí que las manos me sudaban un poco, respire hondo mientras me encaminaba al escenario, al topar con el pie el escenario todos los nervios desaparecieron y sentí como atrás dejaba a Terry Grandchester y daba paso al Rey de Francia.

La obra se desarrolló en todo su esplendor y al finalizar todo el público aplaudió fervorosamente, todos los actores salimos al escenario para recibir los aplausos mientras hacíamos una venía al mismo tiempo. Me llené de orgullo al mirar como la gente se iba poniendo de pie para aplaudir con más fervor. Enfoqué la mirada en el palco donde estaban ellas, casi no podía distinguir sus rostros por que las luces nos enfocaban directamente, pero les dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. De pronto se empezaron a escuchar voces femeninas que venían por doquier gritando primero:

-¡Rey de Francia! ¡Rey de Francia! ¡Rey de Francia!

-¡Terruce! ¡Terruce!

-¡Terruce! ¡Bravo!

Sentí el latido acelerado de mi corazón ante tal ovación… No sabía qué hacer…así que hice una reverencia más pronunciada. Robert me pidió que diera un paso al frente, fue ahí que sentí lo que era ser adorado por el público, una serie de gritos de mujeres inconfundiblemente se mezclaron con los aplausos fervientes que me hicieron estremecer hasta la médula ósea. Era mi primera actuación y lo había hecho bien. Algo perturbado por las ovaciones me di levemente la vuelta y pedí que me acompañara el Rey Lear y Cordelia. Los aplausos parecían no tener fin y entre gritos dejamos atrás el escenario.

A nuestro paso todos nos felicitaban, Robert se acercó a mi para darme un emotivo abrazo.

-¡Fue todo un éxito! – aseguró emocionado

-Así es

-Eres la sensación, muchacho, las chicas se mueren por ti y el público de adora.

-Jajaja

-¡Hiciste un gran papel!

-Gracias Robert

Todos los actores nos dimos las manos, unos se abrazaban pero yo me limité a dar la mano. Todos nos felicitábamos mutuamente, había sido un éxito. Susana se acercó a mí y me dio un tímido abrazo al cual correspondí muy caballerosamente.

-¡Atención todos! – era la voz de Robert

-Debemos ir al baile que se ofrece en el salón de la ciudad, nadie debe faltar, recuerden.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente y nos fuimos alejando para cambiarnos de ropa, Robert me interceptó junto con Susana el momento que iba a entrar en mi camerino.

-Espera Terry – me llamo Robert

-¿Si?

-Creo que sería conveniente que salieras junto con Susana del teatro, es bueno que la gente los vea juntos, eso creará más atracción en el público.

-Pero yo…. – Yo quería ir a ver a Candy y no sabía como salir de este atolladero

-En las afueras se ha agrupado un grupo impresionante de gente y la mayoría de las chicas quieren verte Terry. – habló Robert emocionado

-Todos saldremos en grupos de dos. – aseguró Susana

-Pero … - quería decir que tenía un par de invitadas que no podía dejar

-Por los invitados no te preocupes, la gente de seguridad detectaron cuales fueron las personas a las que invitaron y les informaron que vamos directo al baile. No te preocupes por eso, hay coches disponibles para ellos.

-Esta bien. – dije no muy convencido

Acababa de descubrir que parte era la que no me gustaba del teatro, "las apariencias", cerré la puerta, un tanto molesto. Un pensamiento me ayudó a sobrellevar esta nueva etapa, Candy seguro iría al baile con Eleonor.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente que Susana terminara de cambiarse, me dirigí hacía la entrada de los camerinos y pregunté a uno de los guardias si alguien me había buscado, el se rió y me miró con ojos de incredulidad.

-Muchas personas quieren verlo, pero el Sr. Hathaway nos dio órdenes que no dejáramos pasar a nadie.

-¿Qué hizo que? – le respondí en tono molesto, que se creía Hathaway para impedir que pasaran a verme

-Pero si quiere echar un vistazo a la gente que quiere verlo, por mi no hay problema

-Claro que quiero – dije en tono molesto mientras me encaminaba con el hacia la entrada

Al irnos acercando se podía escuchar un bullicio total, abrió la puerta poco a poco y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al sacar la cabeza un griterío casi me deja sordo al instante, allí había decenas de personas en su mayoría mujeres y todas al verme gritaron y querían acercarse, quise en vano descubrir una ensortijada cabellera rubia, pero me fue imposible, había varías cabezas de todos los tonos de pelos y ninguna era mi rubia. El guardia me dijo que entrara porque no iban a poder contener a las chicas. Di un paso hacia atrás entre sorprendido y contento, definitivamente mi ego que de por si ya era grande se había incrementado notablemente.

-¿Y todo eso es por mí? – pregunté incrédulo al guardia

-Las vuelve locas – respondió orgulloso mientras su cabeza se movía afirmativamente

-Terry, ¿estas listo? – era Susana que se acercaba

-Seguro ¿y tú?

-Si

-Vamos entonces.

Nos dirigimos a otra puerta, donde se encontraban el resto del elenco, entonces fuimos saliendo en parejas, los primeros en salir fueron Robert Hathaway y su esposa, al mirarlo me molesté. ¿Por qué él si podía estar con su esposa y yo no? Claro, Candy aun no era mi esposa pero lo sería, y entonces recordé que el actor principal siempre tiene ciertos privilegios.

Mientras iban saliendo los otros actores, se escuchaban varios aplausos y uno que otro grito, pero al salir nosotros, todo se convirtió en un solo griterío. Sin darme cuenta una libreta estaba de repente en mis manos…

-Un autógrafo Terruce - Me gritó una voz del lado derecho

¿Qué iba a poner? Jamás había dado un autógrafo en mi vida. Entonces pensé en las fotos que había visto de mi madre, siempre había algo como "con Cariñó Eleonor", escribí lo mismo pero poniendo mi nombre, pero al tratar de devolver, 10 libretas más se pusieron encima de esta…tragué seco.

-Terry, debemos irnos - Susana me llamó sutilmente.

-Oíste, lo llamó Terry, no Terruce – decían otras voces a mí alrededor.

A lo lejos pude escuchar una voz que pronunciaba mi nombre.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Regresé a ver y me encontré con la cara de una chica morena, que sonreía hasta las orejas y estaba totalmente sonrojada. Varias manos empezaron a tocar mis manos, mi pelo, e incluso una me dio una flor, todo sucedía tan rápido. En ese mismo instante empezaron a llamarme de varios lados.

-¡Terry¡ ¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Esto era una locura, debía salir de ahí de inmediato, tomé el brazo de Susana y la ayudé a subir al coche, de pronto escuché una voz que solo mi corazón reconocería.

- ¡Terryyyyy!

Regresé a ver pero solo vi una masa de cara de mujeres desconocidas y ligeramente descontroladas, seguro estaba volviéndome loco.

¿Qué iba estar haciendo Candy en medio de esta multitud en lugar de ir al baile?

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Susana, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos en el carruaje

-… - la ignoré porque esa voz era…estaba casi seguro que era la de Candy

-Estuviste maravilloso – continuó hablando. ¿Es que esta chica no entendía cuando alguien la ignoraba? Decidí desconectarme de su conversación.

Al llegar al baile fuimos recibidos por otro grupo de chicas, esto estaba volviéndose rutinario, pero este grupo era más educado sin duda. Al ingresar nos tomaron varias fotografías. Había mucha gente en el salón, pero yo solo quería ubicar a un par de personas que no daban señales de vida por ningún lado. El alcalde hizo un brindis luego de un pequeño discurso, el cual fue secundado por Robert. Espere pacientemente, si cabe el término, a que las formalidades terminaran y en cuanto terminó me adentré entre la gente para buscar a mi objetivo.

Fui abordado por un grupo de viejas, que querían presentarme a sus hijas, escuche sus ridículas invitaciones casi al borde de la histeria, sonreí cínicamente, pero justo Susana llegó para salvarme.

-Terry - me llamó

-Susana – dije con verdadero alivio

-Quiero presentarte a mi madre

-Mucho gusto señora, con su permiso

Lo último que me faltaba, conocer a la madre de Susana. Me alejé dejando atrás una serie de comentarios que no me llegaban y entonces vi esa majestuosa figura, cada detalle de su pelo y maquillaje era estudiado cuidadosamente, sonreí y me acerqué sin tener idea de lo que iba a decir. Entonces Robert se cruzó en mi camino y me dijo que quería presentarme a alguien, esto parecía broma, estuve a punto de excusarme cuando vi que me dirigía hacia la elegante mujer.

-Eleonor Baker – dijo en tono ceremonioso Robert – quiero presentarte a Terruce Grandchester. – esto me salvo de muchos apuros

-Mucho gusto – contesté mientras tomaba su mano para besarla

Era irónico me estaban presentando a mi propia madre, tuve que contener una carcajada, pero ella me sonrió tan tiernamente que supe que así era mejor. Regresé a ver con quien estaba pero ninguna de esas personas eran mi pecosa, ¿dónde demonios se había metido? Disimuladamente me acerque a mi madre y le hablé al oído tratando de que nadie nos escuchara.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

- Tuvo que regresar al hospital

-¿Qué? Pensé que había conseguido cambiar el turno.

-No, solo le dieron permiso el tiempo que durara la obra.

-No lo puedo creer – hablé en tono resignado

-Lo siento

La voz que había escuchado a la salida del teatro había sido ella, me sentía fatal. En ese instante, me di cuenta que estaba demás en ese lugar, fui con la intención de pasar con ella, pero si Candy no estaba no tenía sentido seguir allí. Necesitaba verla, me sentía como el sediento desea el agua fría. Tomé mi capa y salí como un loco directo al hospital, tenía que verla aunque fuera solo un minuto.

Ingresé por la puerta de emergencias, que conocía de memoria. Esperaba que ahora si me dejaran verla. Mil pensamientos de los días anteriores buscándola invadieron mi mente y sentí una punzada de pesimismo. ¿Y si estaba en otro lugar de guardia? ¿Y si aun no llegaba? ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¡Basta! Me estaba volviendo un neurótico.

Había una ventana con luz en medio del desolado pasillo, no había ni una alma en espera de atención, me pregunté si realmente esa era la sala de emergencias, miré el lugar para cerciorarme de estar en el lugar correcto, me acerqué con cuidado a la ventana iluminada, mientras mi mente ordenaba cientos de palabras para convencer a la persona que estuviera ahí para llamar a Candy, incluso pensé en la idea de hacerme pasar por enfermo. Y entonces la ví, esos bucles rubios y la forma de su cabeza eran inconfundibles para mis retinas, estaba agachada separando unos papeles.

-Buenas noches – saludé tratando de cambiar el tono de mi voz

-Buenas noches. ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – me dijo sin levantar la vista

-…- al ver que yo no pronunciaba palabra levantó la cabeza

-¡Terry! - grito de emoción

-¡Shhh! – le dije mientras sonreía, era una escandalosa- Acaso no sabes que en los hospitales no se grita – le recordé.

-Pero...que…como…cuando – decía tropezándose con las palabras

-Son muchas preguntas, señorita enfermera

-Te juro que fui a la función – aseguró a manera de justificación mientras se levantaba del asiento y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Lo se – contesté mientras la recibía con un corto abrazo

-Te lo dijo tu mamá

-No, te vi antes de que las luces se apagaran. Pensé que te encontraría en la fiesta.

-Lo siento, no me dieron permiso hasta tan tarde, solo el tiempo que durara la función, no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para lograr ese permiso. Pero lo logré. Estuviste genial. Eres un gran actor. ¡El mejor! – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Si tú lo dices, entonces estoy seguro de eso. Gracias por ir.

-¿Y la fiesta se termino tan rápido?

-No lo sé, en cuanto mi madre me dijo que no estabas ahí, salí directo para acá.

-Pero…era tu fiesta, a lo mejor se molestan

-¿Sabes hace cuanto no te veo?... – le pregunté a manera de reclamo - Seis días Candy. ¿Crees que soy de palo? La fiesta no me interesa. Solo tú.

-Terry – dijo mi nombre con tanta ternura que hizo temblar mi corazón.

Se puso de puntillas para darme un tierno beso en los labios. Sonreí automáticamente, correspondiendo a su beso.

Tuvimos que separarnos de inmediato al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, era una enfermera mayor, su cabello pintaba algunas canas, la solté de inmediato, no quería causarle ningún problema, tendría que decir que era un enfermo y ella me estaba atendiendo.

-¿Candy, que pasa? – dijo la voz madura de la enfermera, pero en sus ojos había curiosidad no malicia, ni enojo.

-Mary, ven por favor quiero presentarte a Terry. – dijo mientras se giraba hacia ella

-Con que tu eres el famoso Terry, mucho gusto, soy Mary Fletcher, jefa de enfermeras – me saludó cordialmente pero lo de famoso no era por ser actor sino tenía otro motivo.

-El gusto es mío – saludé dando un beso en su mano, me cayo muy bien la señora.

-Candy me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

-Espero que no haya sido nada malo. – contesté con cortesía

-No claro que no, siempre que habla de ti, suspira – dijo con una mirada picara

-Mary – reprochó Candy sonrojandose

-Solo eso mmmm

-Candy recuerda el reglamento, no está permitido visitas a estas horas – dijo Mary

-Yo ya me iba, solo quería ver como estabas – dije en tono de despedida

-Bueno los dejo para que se despidan tranquilamente – habló Mary

-Gracias – conteste y me despedí – Ha sido un gusto conocerla

-Llámame Mary – sonrió al despedirse

-Te veré mañana entonces – me dijo Candy girándose hacia a mi

-¿Y a que hora vas a descansar?- pregunté con preocupación

-Supongo que en la mañana, con un par de horas de sueño estaré como nueva.

-Entonces nos veremos para el almuerzo, por ciento en la noche tengo otra presentación y según dijo el director, todo está vendido.

-¿Iremos juntos donde tu mamá?

-¿Y para que vamos a ir donde Eleonor?

-Pues ella dijo que mañana haría un almuerzo en tu honor y me invitó.

-No me dijo nada de eso.

-Pero a que hora te lo iba a decir, si saliste corriendo.

-Tienes razón. Pero no quiero estar con gente que no conozco además ¿Qué quiere hacer? Presentarme como su hijo. – hablé molesto

-Terry… no seas así, ella me dijo que haría un almuerzo familiar, en el que estaríamos ella, tu y yo.

-¿En serio?

-Si, y antes de enojarte deberías preguntar. Entendiste, señor cascarrabias.

-Pecosa

-Cascarrabias

-Te amo

-Yo también. – sonrió - Pero creo que es mejor que ya te vayas. Sino me van a retar…

-Tienes razón

La atraje hacia mí y aprovechando que no había nadie más que nosotros dos, le plante un beso cargado de nostalgia, amor y pasión. Era un beso que demostraba toda la falta que me había hecho en estos días, lo mejor de todo era que el beso que recibí a cambio también tenía la misma connotación.

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando escuché una voz llamarme desde la lejanía. Primero pensé que era la muerte la que me estaba citando junto con el serpenteo de su guadaña…pero esa voz era demasiado conocida…estaba seguro que la había escuchado recientemente ¿Pero dónde? Mi cabeza se partía tratando de adivinar entre sueños. Poco a poco fui abandonando el estado de sonambulismo, la luz del sol empezó a molestarme. Me percaté que era la puerta la que golpeaban y no el serpenteo de la guadaña de la muerte.

-Entre, la puerta está abierta – contesté con desagrado.

-Hola Terry

Esa voz no era la voz de la muerte sino la de Susana, que demonios hacia en mi departamento a esa hora de la mañana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Susana? – dije con irritación. Más le valía tener una buena excusa para interrumpir mi preciado sueño.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, como ayer saliste corriendo de la fiesta y luego no apareciste, pensé que algo malo podía haberte ocurrido.

-Pues ya viste, no me pasó nada, ahora sino te importa, podrías dejarme en paz. – repliqué acurrucándome nuevamente en la cama y tapándome hasta la cabeza, lo único que quería era escuchar el sonido de la puerta señal de que se había largado.

-Terry… lo que pasa es que mi madre va hacer un almuerzo especial y me pidió que invitara a todos mis amigos. Y bueno como ayer desapareciste no tuve tiempo de invitarte y lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Gracias Susana, pero ya tengo otra invitación- le dije sin sacar la cabeza de las sábanas "que pena se te adelantaron" pensé "y además, desde cuando figuro en tu lista de amigos, por que tu no figuras en la mía" refunfuñé.

-Que pena, bueno si te animas a ir, te dejo la dirección de mi casa, aquí sobre la mesa, puedes llegar a la una de la tarde, el almuerzo se servirá a la una y treinta.

-Espera sentada – bufé en tono muy bajo para que no me oyera

-Hasta luego

Traté en vano de seguir durmiendo, pero ya no podía. Esa entrometida me había quitado mi sueño. Estiré los brazos, lo más que pude y vi la hora, eran las nueve y cuarenta. Sinceramente, podía haber dormido siquiera hasta las once, pero no, tenía que venir la bendita insomne de Susana y romper la quietud de mi vida. Acababa de pensar esto cuando me vino una sensación de Deja-vu, rápidamente hice mi cabeza a los lados para quitar cualquier mal presentimiento.

Me levanté entre grandes bostezos, por poco y me comía la cómoda por lo grande que se abría mi boca en cada bostezo, miré por la ventana y constaté que el día era soleado.

Tenía una hambre atroz, caminé a la alacena y decidí prepararme unos panqueques, unos huevos revueltos con tocino, leche, queso, mantequilla, que hambre tenía. Pero antes de eso decidí darme un buen baño.

Estaba comiendo placidamente, mientras leía mi libreto, pero un pensamiento cortó mi concentración ¿Esa dormilona de Candy, estaría lista a las doce? o ¿tendría que mandar a alguien a despertarla? Eso era un poco complicado. Un suave golpeteo en la puerta me trajo a la mente a "Susana". Por su bien esperaba que no fuera ella, o conocería mi lado poco amable. Caminé sin ganas de abrir la puerta no quería encontrarme con esa insomne metida.

-Hola

-Hola – saludé felizmente sorprendido- Pensando en el diablo y él que se asoma – bromeé

-Eres un grosero – me reclamó.

-No te enojes Pecosa, lo que pasa es que justo estaba pensando en como haría para despertarte en el hospital. – contesté mientras la hacía pasar, era mi sueño hecho realidad, la única persona que nunca me molestaba y la única capaz de cambiarme el genio en un segundo.

-Huele muy bien. – hizo una gran aspiración con la naríz.

-Es que me acabo de bañar.

-Idiota, me refiero a la comida.

-Ah, eso también huele bien. ¿Quieres?

-Mmmm, es que ya desayuné en el hospital.

-Come un poco, no me gusta comer solo.

-Bueno, pero solo un poquito

-¿Esto está bien? – le dije mientras le ponía un centímetro de tocino en su plato

-Que chistoso

-Tu dijiste que querías solo un poco – le recordé con una sonrisa

-Pero tampoco exageres

Puse una cantidad suficiente de huevos con tocino y café, pero no lo podía creer, todo lo que le puse se acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Oye Candy, no me dijiste que ya habías desayunado? – le pregunté en broma

-Si ¿por? –contestó con inocencia

-Bueno porque ya me imagino como hubieras comido sino hubieras desayunado

-¿Me estas diciendo que soy una tragona?

-Jajaja, yo no lo dije, tú lo dijiste – le recordé.

-No, tú lo insinuaste – me reclamó.

Empezamos otra, de nuestras típicas peleas. Adoraba discutir con ella en esos términos, medio en broma medio en serio.

-Por cierto quería preguntarte algo – le dije de pasada

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿En serio fuiste al teatro a buscarme para avisarme lo de los turnos?

-Si, es verdad, es más ya se quien fue la que no me dejo pasar ese día – me dijo con cierta molestia en sus ojos.

-¿Quién fue? – le pregunté con interés.

-Fue tu querida compañera de reparto "Susana Malrow" – lo dijo en un tono que parecía más un reclamo.

-¿Estás segura? – pregunté arrugando el entrecejo, Susana estaba empezando a caerme mal desde la mañana y con esto….

-Si, nunca me voy a olvidar de su cara y sobre todo del tonito de su voz "Terry, no está disponible para ninguna admiradora en las horas de ensayo" – remedó graciosamente a Susana

-¿Eso te dijo? – mi voz era de ira contenida. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tanto? ¿Quién se creía Susana? La jefa de seguridad del teatro. Esto me lo pagaría.

-Algo parecido – contestó Candy – Y para variar, ayer sales del teatro con ella y ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te llamé.

-Lo siento – me disculpé de inmediato - Era un griterío, pero me creerías si te dijera que reconocí tu voz, solo que no pude verte, no estaba muy seguro al principio, pero luego mi madre me lo confirmó.

-Mmmm, vas ha tener que hacer mucho mas que esos ojos de borrego a medio morir para que te crea – me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Ojos de borrego a medio morir dijiste?

-Sip – contestó como si nada.

-Por cierto, ayer llevabas un peinado distinto – le dije mientras maquinaba mi venganza por lo de "borrego a medio morir"

-¿Te diste cuenta? – preguntó con alegría, pero no me iba a compadecer ahora le iba a lanzar mi estocada.

-Si, y me dije: aunque la mona, en este caso Mona Pecas, se peine distinto Mona Pecas queda. Jajaja

-Ahhh. – dijo mientras abría la boca, con incredulidad, seguro esperaba algo galante de mi parte, pero lo de "borrego a medio morir" aun me quemaba en mi ego personal

De pronto sentí un plaf en plena cara, me dio un guionaso que dejó mi carcajada atrapada en la boca.

-¡Me voy! ¡Eres un grosero! – dijo totalmente enojada mientras se levantaba para coger su cartera y su saco del perchero.

Se dirigió directo a la puerta pisando fuerte, muy fuerte.

-No te vayas – le dije mientras me lanzaba a la puerta para impedir su salida

-Déjame salir, Terry – me increpó mientras levantaba su nariz respingada, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No, no lo haré – contesté en el mismo tono

-Si no te quitas, gritaré

-Ya estas gritando

-¡Entonces, quítate de la puerta!

-No – afirmé, no me quitaría de ahí ni muerto. - ¿Además, no sé porque te enojas? Tú empezaste – le recordé

-¿Qué yo empecé?

-Si, tu me dijiste borrego a medio morir, eso me dolió, yo también tengo mi corazoncito – dije tono dulce…

-Jajaja – soltó una buena carcajada

-Jajaja,- reí yo también - Lo siento – me disculpé mientras tomaba sus cosas y las ponía en su lugar - La verdad, es que estabas muy bonita con esa coleta.

-No es cierto.

-Lo es, y lo de antes solo lo dije porque…porque, los dos nos tenemos suficiente confianza, con nadie más que contigo me siento libre de ser yo mismo, sin máscaras. Sé que a veces me paso de grosero, pero quiero que sepas algo: diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga, tú eres la persona que más AMO en este mundo. ¿entendido?

Su mano rozó mi mejilla con tal ternura que supe al instante que todo estaba olvidado, ya ni siquiera me acordaba porque habíamos discutido, ella tenía algo en su tacto que conectaba directamente con mis neuronas y las blanqueaba.

Tendimos mi cama entre los dos y entonces voló un papel a los pies de Candy.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó indicándome el papel

-No lo se, déjame ver.

Era el papel que Susana había dejado en mi mesita de noche en la mañana, mil ideas se me cruzaron, podía decir mil mentiras, pero no podía mentirle a ella, jamás lo haría, nuestro amor debía basarse en la confianza, en la sinceridad, ella entendería o eso al menos esperaba.

-Es la dirección de Susana – le dije mientras le quitaba el papel de la mano y lo arrugaba para votarlo

-¿Y porqué tienes su dirección? – preguntó de manera sospechosa, observando detenidamente como caía el dichoso papel en la basura

-Ella estuvo aquí, por la mañana, para invitarme a un almuerzo en su casa y me dejó su dirección, ni siquiera la había visto – contesté con sinceridad

-¿Y porqué ella tiene que entrar en tu departamento?

-No lo se, yo estaba durmiendo, y cuando tocaron la puerta pensé que era la dueña de la casa, no me imaginé que era ella, y le dije que pasara.

-¿Y ella te vio en pijama? – preguntó a manera de reproche

-Si, bueno no, yo estaba tapado con las cobijas, no me fije si me miró, lo único que quería era que se marchara para seguir durmiendo Candy. – respondí con franqueza

-Es que… no entiendo porque ella tiene que venir a verte. ¿No basta con verla en los ensayos? O ¿En el teatro? Ella te ve más que yo – eso era definitivamente un reproche especialmente la última parte.

-Mira Candy, no soy adivino para saber que es lo que pasa por la mente de Susana, pero te aseguro que aunque la vea a diario, a la única que YO quiero ver a diario es a ti.

-Si pero… sabes…es que… estoy un poco…como decirlo… celosilla de ella.

-No tienes porque

-Es que ella es una chica muy bonita, y ayer todo el mundo comentaba que hacían una linda pareja y yo… me sentí un poco fuera de lugar. – habló con tristeza

-Ven aquí

Le hice sentar en la cama para mirarla de frente, sus esmeraldas titilaban con cierta tristeza y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

-Es por ti, que late mi corazón, es por ti que tengo ganas de actuar, es por ti que puedo hacer bromas, es por ti que aun sigo vivo, no hay nadie, escúchame bien, no hay nadie en el mundo que me importe más que tú.

-Mmjj – dijo asintiendo su cabeza, en medio de un puchero

-¿Que pasa?

-Es que tengo miedo, Terry, tu vas a ser muy famoso y conocerás a muchas personas y a muchas chicas lindas y entonces a lo mejor te das cuenta que yo...bueno que yo no soy tan buena para ti

-Eso jamás va a pasar. – hable despacio mientras jugaba con un rizo rebelde - ¿Candy recuerdas como era yo en el colegio, antes de que fuéramos amigos?

-Si - sonrió un poco – Eras un malcriado y un antisocial. – afirmó curvando su boca hacia arriba

-Es verdad, no tenía amigos, pero tú llegaste a mi vida y me cambiaste tanto, no te imaginas cuanto. Me aceptaste a pesar de ser un patán, viste que en el fondo tenía un corazón y me ayudaste a olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado en mi vida, a que todo lo que me atormentaba ya no fuera tan importante, solo tú conoces al verdadero Terry. – me quedé mirándola a los ojos y supe que ella creía en mi - Nadie te amará como lo hago yo, no tienes idea de lo grande que es este amor, Candy, y es por eso que te dije la verdad, podía haber mentido sobre ese papel, pero entre tu y yo no debe haber verdades a medias, ni medias mentiras, por que este amor es único.

-Lo es. – afirmó

Tome su cara entre mis manos y empecé a besarla suavemente, Dios cuanto la amaba.

Hubiera querido tener en mi bolsillo un anillo para hacerle mi propuesta de matrimonio, pero aún no había reunido lo suficiente para eso, podía pedirle a mi madre un préstamo, pero no, esto tenía que ser solo entre Candy y yo. Ese era mi más ferviente deseo hacerla mi mujer.

El viento jugaba con mi pelo mientras me deslizaba rápidamente por la calles de Nueva York, aun no aceptaba la idea de que había ido a la casa de mi madre en un carruaje alquilado y regresaba manejando mi propio auto. Definitivamente estaba perdido cuando esas dos se aliaban "Eleonor y Candy" por supuesto, las dos mujeres de mi vida.

El almuerzo había sido muy entretenido, en realidad no pensé que iba a pasar tan bien, abordamos muchos temas de conversación desde anécdotas de mi madre de sus inicios en el teatro, la vida en el San Pablo y las maldades que los hermanitos Leegan le habían hecho a Candy desde su niñez, esto último fue la gota que regó por completo mi aberración hacia ellos.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que mi madre llamó a Candy disimuladamente y entre las dos me dieron un paquete con un enorme lazo azul.

-¿Y esto que es? – pregunté con asombro

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás – contestó mi madre

-Apúrate no nos hagas esperar mas – dijo Candy mientras se frotaba nerviosamente las manos.

Abrí lo mas lento que pude el regalo, quería hacerlas sufrir, pero no duró mucho la expectativa, me encontré con un par de llaves sujetas por un llavero ovalado de cuero, que tenía la "T" en relieve, y al otro lado en letras pequeñitas decía "C.W." Me fijé más en los detalles del llavero que en las llaves en si, porque sabía perfectamente que pertenecían a un auto. Tomé las llaves en mi mano, las sujete en mi puño y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, mientras los ojos de mis dos espectadoras desbordaban ansiedad por saber si me gustaba el regalo.

-No lo puedo aceptar. – hablé mientras dirigía el llavero hacia mi madre, quien escondió rápidamente sus manos hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Candy visiblemente decepcionada.

-Bueno, porque….Mamá, ya hablamos sobre esto – contesté dirigiéndome hacia Eleonor – Te dije que quería comprarlo con mi dinero – le recordé

-Lo se hijo, pero déjame hacer esto por ti, siempre quise darte mil cosas y nunca pude hacerlo porque estabas lejos de mi, y con tu padre lo tenías todo.

-Me faltó lo más importante, tu amor. – respondí con tristeza

-Hijo…

-Terry – añadió Candy en un intento de aliviar la tensión que se había creado- No puedes volver el tiempo atrás, nadie lo puede hacer, pero puedes recuperarlo tratando de recompensar el tiempo perdido, mira al despreciar este regalo también estas despreciando a tu madre.

-Candy un auto no tiene nada que ver con mi madre.

-Si, si tiene que ver, porque ella te lo está dando con amor. – cuando Candy dijo esto los dos vimos los inundados ojos de mi madre quien confirmó con su cabeza la teoría de Candy… se me partió el corazón.

-Es que…- traté de objetar pero todos mis argumentos habían desaparecido

-Es que nada Terry, mira incluso, ese regalo tiene algo mío, el llavero lo hice yo. – respondió Candy con voz de confianza

-¿Tú? – contesté incrédulo

-Bueno en realidad, yo exactamente no lo hice, pero lo diseñé, un paciente tiene una Tenería, y el quería regalarme un bolso porque cuidé a su pequeña hija en el hospital, pero mejor le pedí que hiciera esto para ti. Se que no es un...

La corte en medio de la frase, porque sabía lo que iba a decir y este llavero era desde ese momento mi segundo tesoro luego de la armónica. Eleonor sonrió al instante y supe que estaba perdido. Me tomó de la mano como si fuera un niño y me condujo a las afueras donde se encontraba un hermoso auto.

-¿Te gusta? – me preguntó

-…- hice varios asentimientos con la cabeza, el auto era hermoso, mejor que el que me había comprado el duque en Inglaterra.

-Es hermoso – contestó Candy a la pregunta de Eleonor con emoción.

-Gracias- dije con sinceridad

Di dos vueltas al auto tratando de disimular mi emoción.

-Vamos a probarlo – dije con entusiasmo

-Vayan ustedes – sugirió Eleonor con una sonrisa

-No, nada de eso. Tu eres la promotora de esto, así que ahora te atienes a las consecuencias – le dije a mi madre

-Pero, no creo que sea lo más conveniente – contestó con nerviosismo

-Anímese, nadie se va ha dar cuenta que es usted, si lleva una pañoleta – dijo Candy

-Esta bien. – contestó con más emoción de la que creí.

Paseamos por la ciudad sintiendo al viento meterse en nuestra conversación y llevarse nuestras risas hacia los transeúntes que nos miraban con expectación. Mientras reía me sentía un presuntuoso manejando aquel bólido y en compañía de las dos mujeres más hermosas de Nueva York.

Al divisar el teatro supe que había llegado a mi destino, dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y procuré estacionarme en la parte trasera del teatro prestando especial atención en no dañar la reluciente pintura de mi flamante auto.

-Que hermoso auto – afirmó el señor Orson acercándose a mi

-Gracias. – contesté con seguridad

-No se preocupe por nada Sr. Granchester yo se lo cuidaré.

-Llámeme Terry. – dije con sinceridad, Orson tenía la sangre liviana y desde que había ayudado a Candy me caía mejor

-No podría, usted es un gran actor y yo simplemente soy el conserje.

-Por favor, usted está aquí más tiempo que yo, así que yo soy el que le debe respeto.

-No diga eso, Sr. Grandchester, - dijo con humildad – Que bueno que vino por aquí, en la otra entrada está un grupo de señoritas esperándolo.

-¿En serio? – pregunté con resignación

-Si, así es, creo que luego de un corto tiempo va ha tener que disfrazarse para no ser reconocido.

Las palabras de Orson retumbaron en mis oídos cual presagio de gitana, pero nunca imaginé que pasaría tan rápido…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Aquí les subo le capítulo 1 totalmente Reeditado. Espero no se hayan cansado porque los capitulos son bastante largos, quise dividirlos pero como ya tengo el resto de capítulos subido luego me iba a complicar.

Espero su apoyo mediante un review.

Gracias por leer.

Tita


	2. Capitulo 2

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO II**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde mi primera presentación y ahora tenía que llegar al teatro con gorro y gafas ya que siempre había gente merodeando por los alrededores buscando hablar con los actores y en especial conmigo.

Siempre dejaba mi auto en la parte trasera para no llamar la atención, aunque de vez en cuando me topaba con una que otra admiradora que demoraba mi entrada al teatro solicitándome autógrafos o felicitándome por la actuación e incluso pidiéndome la dirección de mi casa para escribirme, por lo que trataba de llegar antes que todos y algo disfrazado para evitar que me reconocieran.

Al tratar de entrar en mi camerino me encontré con la señora de la limpieza que salía de ahí; que bueno que no llegué antes porque era algo incomodo estar con ella mirándome de pies a cabeza mientras hacía la limpieza, como si tratara de limpiarme a mí también.

-Buenas tardes, joven Grandchester

-Buenas tardes señora Laura – conteste de inmediato

-Me permití cambiar de agua a las flores. Y a poner un poco de orden en su camerino, hoy me he demorado más que otros días – comentó a toda velocidad

¿Y a esta que le pasa? ¿flores?... Seguro debía haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza mientras limpiaba. Terminé con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza su singular conversación y procedí a cerrar la puerta. Me sentí a salvo. Al cerrar la puerta percibí un inusual olor a rosas que inundaba el pequeño lugar, voltee despacio y me encontré con 4 arreglos florares de todos los tamaños y colores

-¿Y esto?

¿Por qué había flores en mi camerino? Yo no era una dama y tener flores me hacía sentir incómodo. Recorrí cada arreglo florar con desconfianza y una relativa lentitud. A lo mejor era una broma, ¿pero de quién?, luego pensé que a lo mejor era alguna ocurrencia del director de poner flores en los camerinos, ahora entendía a que se refería la señora Laura.

Me acerqué dudoso al ramo que estaba más cerca, era un hermoso arreglo de flores rojas, sin duda esto significaba pasión. Tenía un lazo y una pequeña tarjeta, me acerqué con cautela para leer lo que decía sin dañarla, en ese momento, supuse que a lo mejor se equivocaron de camerino, pero no, al leer detenidamente la tarjeta tuve dos reacciones instantáneas: la primera de asombro y la segunda de incredulidad.

La tarjeta estaba dirigida a mí y lo que ahí decía era muy…muy halagador, y también provocativo, sí, eso era lo que significaba esos labios impresos con carmín junto a la firma de una tal Amanda. Una risita de displicencia se dibujo por segundos en mi cara, fruncí los labios sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto.

El siguiente ramo de flores eran rosas blancas y al igual que el anterior, estaba dirigido a mí, su rúbrica era más estudiada y su contenido igual de halagador. La persona que firmaba era Rosalie Fraghasimpson, "aquí si había puesto el apellido" pensé sin saber bien, si las mujeres deberían poner o no su apellido cuando regalaban flores a un caballero, pero si lo pensaba mejor…nunca había sabido que las mujeres regalaran flores…

Moví la cabeza varias veces y me encaminé hacia el otro ramo que estaba al otro lado del camerino, este tenía combinado varios tipos de flores y sin duda era el más grande, lo que me sorprendió es que no solo era una tarjeta de felicitación como las anteriores sino también incluía una invitación para cenar, en nada más y nada menos que la casa del alcalde dentro de una semana, era su hija.

-¡Demonios¡ ¡Y ahora como me iba a librar de esto?

Estaba a punto de virar el rostro cuando me percaté del último arreglo florar, sin duda era el más pequeño comparado con los otros pero igual de hermoso. Este tenía en el centro dos flores amarillas. La tarjeta me dejó con los ojos abiertos como platos era …como lo diría…empalagosa, si eso era, muy empalagosa y era de una tal Delia Mederick, además aseguraba que estaría en la presentación de esta noche sentada en primera fila y con un "vestido rojo muy sugerente".

Sonreí resignado, como si pudiera verla, tal vez no sabía que desde el escenario apenas se distinguían a las personas y peor a los vestidos.

Decidí leer mi libreto, al acercarme a tomarlo me percaté que ahí había un regalo, era una caja rectangular. Tomé la tarjeta que llevaba y luego de leer la breve declaración de amor que allí figuraba de una tal Noelia, decidí abrir el regalo.

Era una caja de chocolates. Sonreí al mirar el contenido y decidí que este regalo lo compartiría con la persona más golosa que conocía…Candy. Ya me imaginaba su cara: primero de enojo al saber que me había dado una admiradora, luego se haría la indiferente y por último se atragantaría hasta el último chocolate, jajaja reí tan solo de imaginarme esta escena, "bonito detalle de…como se llamaba…ah sí, Noelia" pensé, "además de rico".

Salí del camerino luego de que me avisaron que el director quería hablar con todos los actores antes de que empezara la obra.

Mientras caminaba, me encontré con James, que hacia el papel del Conde de Kent y Susana que tenía su típica sonrisa hasta las orejas cada vez que la encontraba, pero en realidad me daba igual si sonreía o si lloraba, nada de ella me interesaba e incluso me caía un poco mal en especial desde que me enteré que ella había sido la que no había dejado pasar a Candy cuando había ido a buscarme en el teatro.

-Hola Terry – saludaron casi al unísono los dos

-Susana, James – dije a manera de saludo

-¿Qué tal los regalos, eh? – preguntó James con diversión

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunté en tono serio

-Pues a las flores que recibiste, por supuesto.

-Están bien – contesté con desinterés

-Solo los mejores actores reciben flores de sus fans, es un detalle muy bonito-aseguró Susana

-No lo sabía. – respondí con franqueza

-Pues si amigo, solo que ahora debes de tener cuidado con Karen que anda echando chispas porque a ti te llegaron más flores que a ella, jajaja – bromeó de buena gana.

-Bueno, con su permiso – dije secamente.

Mientras me alejaba pude escuchar como hablaban de mí.

-Oye, Terry es un poco raro – afirmó James a Susana

-No, no lo es – contestó Susana en mi defensa, bueno que puedo decir a veces hacía meritos para tratar de caerme bien.

-Seguro que sí, casi no habla con nadie, me pregunto si tendrá amigos

-Claro que si, yo soy su amiga

Aceleré el paso, me valía un rábano lo que ellos dijeran o dejaran de decir de mi, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

El director nos reunió para darnos indicaciones rutinarias ya que todos estábamos más habituados al escenario y por ende era más fácil actuar. Al final añadió.

Bueno señores eso es todo y recuerden que todos hemos sido invitados a la casa del Alcalde, y la invitación no incluye a sus parejas es solo para los actores.

Un murmullo invadió el espacio entre comentarios emocionados y otros no tanto, sobre todo por no poder ir acompañados. Yo por mi parte, me sentí aliviado de no ser el único invitado, pero lo que no sabía era que solo a mí, la hija del alcalde había enviado flores.

Estábamos dispersándonos poco a poco cuando alguien trajo un diario en el que habían hecho críticas sobre la obra, y también hablaban sobre mi actuación:

_"Terruce Grandchester la nueva promesa del teatro"_

Los que no habían leído se acercaron con más interés, mientras otros me miraban con diferentes gestos que iban desde la aprobación hasta la envidia porque yo era nuevo y mi foto aunque pequeña habían encabezado los titulares de los diarios de Nueva York.

Los titulares de los periódicos incentivaron a todos los actores y en especial a mí, por lo que todos actuamos con más entrega haciendo que las funciones fueran un éxito total, como siempre los aplausos llenaron los rincones del teatro mientras yo sentía fluir la adrenalina a tal velocidad que me hacía estremecer en mis adentros.

Un reportero se acercó entre vestidores para pedirme una entrevista, era mi primera entrevista y me sentía algo incomodo, pero en ese momento Robert apareció como un ángel caído del cielo y al reportero le pareció mejor entrevistarnos a los dos. Primero entrevistó a Robert, por lo que estuve muy atento en todo momento para captar todo lo que él decía como referencia cuando me tocara el turno.

Al principio la entrevista era sobre la obra y sobre mi apreciación de la misma, pero poco a poco intentó irse metiendo en mi vida, preguntándome cosas como los nombres de mis padres, sobre mis gustos y por último si tenía novia. Ninguna de esas preguntas contesté, que se creía este metido, ¿que mi vida era pública?, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que yo era un hueso fácil de roer, lo último que escuché antes de levantarme de mi asiento y alejarme de él fue:

-Pero Sr. Grandchester, al público le interesa todo sobre usted, no puede esconderse toda la vida, ahora es un personaje público tarde o temprano tendrá que hablar.

¡Plaff! Cerré la puerta de un solo golpe, poco me importaba la gente que opina y se mete en la vida de los demás.

Al girar tratando de contener la ira me di cuenta que las flores se habían multiplicado, aminorando el espacio por el que podía caminar, recorrí con asombro el pequeño espacio de mi camerino y vi que ahora además había una cantidad de cartas sobre el buró. Ignoré por completo los arreglos florales y tome las cartas en mis manos, ningún remitente era conocido, pero todos eran dirigidos a mí.

Abrí la primera carta con cierta curiosidad pero casi no pude terminar de leerla, era una declaración de amor, la doblé y la dejé en el mismo lugar.

Leí la siguiente y era bastante parecida. La siguiente era una invitación a conocer a un vieja de no se donde y que según ella se podría en dinero, esto era demasiado, ojee el resto de cartas rápidamente y todas tenían la misma connotación, invitaciones a desayunos, almuerzos, cenas, al parque, a chalets, a bailes.

-¿Qué era todo esto?

Sentía cosas contradictorias, por una parte me alagaban estos detalles y por otro me desconcertaban…y ni que decir si una de estas cartas llegara a caer en manos de Candy…me comería vivo o tal vez se mataría de la risa…

Pero luego supe que esto no era nada comparado con lo que me esperaba a la salida del teatro.

Me cambié rápidamente y salí con un ramo de flores que estaba estorbando mi paso desde el inicio, estaba dispuesto a ponerlas en el pasillo, pero justo en ese momento me encontré con Karen.

-Por lo visto te llegaron más flores – habló con cierta ironía en su voz

-Así parece.

-¿Qué vas hacer con tantas flores? – preguntó luego de dar un vistazo a mi camerino atestado de arreglos florales

-Las iba a retirar de mi camino- contesté con desinterés

-Este.. Terry…me preguntaba- Karen habló entre susurros y visiblemente nerviosa, algo raro en ella.

-¿?- esperé pacientemente, lo que se estaba tramando

-Bueno, como tú no las quieres…¿podría llevármelas a mi camerino? - preguntó entre susurros y mirando hacia todos los lados cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca

-Claro

-Pero… ¿podrías guardarme el secreto? – habló casi en mi oreja

-¿Quieres que crean que te las enviaron a ti?- dije con mofa

-…- no dijo nada, solo se limitó a enrojecerse

-Trato hecho – confirmé con complicidad

-Gracias, te debo una.

Tomé dos arreglos y los fui a dejar en su camerino que se encontraba alado del mío, mientras ella se fijaba que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, hice varios viajes para llenar su camerino de flores. Karen solo se limitaba a leerme las tarjetas entre risitas nerviosas, por si alguna me interesaba, pero como ninguna tuvo acogida, las iba rompiendo en mil pedazos para que nadie se enterara del engaño.

Al salir de su camerino me encontré que Susana estaba tocando la puerta del mío, y al percatarse de la dirección en la que venía su rostro se volvió duro, porque su entrecejo se arrugó notablemente.

-¿De dónde vienes Terry? – me preguntó con cierto tono en su voz que me pareció que lo que quería era una explicación

-¿Necesitabas algo Susana? – pregunté como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta.

-¿Estabas en el camerino de Karen? – ignoró mi pregunta, y me lanzó otra con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – la reté con desprecio, realmente me estaba empezando a exasperar.

Pero me sorprendió ver como sus ojos se iban llenando de agua, parecía que iba a llorar, quise preguntarle, si sentía mal, pero justo en ese momento Karen inició su actuación.

-Hola, Susy – saludó melosa Karen - Terry estaba echando un vistazo a mi camerino, porque no hay donde poner un pie.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Susana con una cara indescifrable

-Me han llegado tantas flores que no sé donde las voy a poner.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Susana con desconfianza

-Si, ¿verdad Terry?

En ese momento me di cuenta de la rivalidad que tenían esas dos. Susana fue a cerciorarse con sus propios ojos lo dicho por Karen mientras otras actrices se acercaban curiosas por la afirmación que acababa de hacer Karen a los cuatro vientos. Me limité a sonreír, seguramente ella se merecía un premio por actuar ante otras actrices, las engañó a todas. Aproveché esos momentos de distracción para librarme de Susana. Tomé una flor de los pocos arreglos que quedaron en mi camerino para mi pecosa.

Salí por la puerta trasera, quise ponerme el gorro y las gafas pero deseché la idea de inmediato pues ya era tarde. Al salir noté cierto bullicio en las cercanías, no presté atención, simplemente me subí en el auto y arranqué despacio, giré para tomar la calle principal y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un grupo bastante grande de mujeres que estaban en los alrededores del teatro, pensé que algo debió haber pasado, y desaceleré un poco más el auto. En ese momento una de ellas se percató que era yo el del auto y gritó a todo pulmón

-¡Ahí esta! ¡ Es Terruce!

Y todo eso se volvió un griterío, me invadió el pánico y aceleré lo más que pude mi auto, algunas trataron de alcanzar al coche, pero bastó un par de segundos para dejar atrás esos gritos.

-¡fuffff! – respiré aliviado y contento por generar demencia masiva.

Miré por el retrovisor varias veces para cerciorarme que nadie me seguía y empecé a desacelerar, definitivamente fue una mala idea no ponerme el gorro pero ahora ya no valía la pena hacerlo, así que nuevamente deseché la idea pues me hacia un poco de calor, efecto del susto seguramente.

Tenía hambre, parqueé el auto cerca de un restaurante en el que solía cenar luego de las funciones, estaba un poco más lleno de lo habitual.

El camarero se acercó más rápido de lo usual, y me saludó con demasiada cortesía.

-Buenas noches Sr. Grandchester, ¿qué le sirvo?

Estaba seguro que nunca le había dicho mi nombre, revisé el menú rápidamente y ordené lo habitual, no dejaba de sentirme incómodo, de pronto me di cuenta que tenía sobre mi, varios ojos, unos me miraban con admiración, otros con timidez pero todos con mucho, mejor dicho, con demasiado interés, bajé la mirada y me volví arrepentir de inmediato por no haberme puesto por lo menos el gorro y entonces empezaron los murmullos.

-Te dije que él venía a cenar aquí – decía una voz femenina algo chillona y madura

-Míralo es guapísimo – aseguró otra voz femenina algo ronca pero más juvenil, mientras yo sonreía complacido para mis adentros

-No lo puedo creer, es él, Terruce Grandchester – confirmaba alguien desde mis espaldas

-¿Le escuchaste la voz? Es tan…varonil - aseguró otra voz entre suspiros, nuevamente volví a sonreír en mi fuero interno

-¿Pudiste escuchar que fue lo que ordenó? – comentó otra persona

-Viste como cogió la carta

-Te fijaste como se movió su pelo

Sentí como el hambre se me iba yendo con cada comentario que escuchaba, pensé en salir corriendo, pero eso no haría un caballero inglés. Quise cambiar mi orden por un café, pero era tarde cuando intenté alzar la mano, el camarero ya se encontraba sirviéndome la cena, nunca me había sentido tan incómodo.

Tomé los cubiertos e intenté llevarme el primer bocado a la boca, "mientras más rápido coma, más rápido podré salir de aquí", pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando una pareja se paró justo frente a mí, para saludarme y felicitarme por mi actuación.

Bebí un poco de agua y ni siquiera pude terminar de tragar el líquido vital, porque me encontré rodeado de varias personas, casi todas hablaban al mismo tiempo. Me paré entre fingidas e incómodas sonrisas, puse el dinero en la mesa y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude entre ligeras venias y apretones de manos a una decena de personas que me trataban como si fuera amigo suyo.

Esto de ser actor me provocaba sensaciones encontradas, por un lado me agradaba que el público aplaudiera mi actuación y que la gente me reconociera, pero por el otro lado, era más incómodo de lo que había imaginado, sobre todo el perder ese anonimato del que disfrutaba al caminar por las calles o entrar a un restaurante, ahora entendía a mi madre que siempre trataba de mantenerse alejada de los lugares públicos.

Trajes suntuosos, deslumbrantes joyas, bebidas por doquier, música invadiendo cada rincón, risas, conversaciones sin sentido, todo mezclado en un solo lugar: la casa del alcalde.

Tomé una copa, ni siquiera sabía lo que contenía, seguro era el más fino de los licores, pero ni siquiera me apetecía probarlo, ¿para que? ¿Qué sentido tenía?, todo era tan vano, tan superficial, no me encontraba a gusto entre tanta gente "rica", siempre había sido así, desde pequeño odié el despliegue de vanidad, el desfile de hipocresía, la congregación de frivolidad que solo se da en las fiestas de la alta sociedad, y sin duda este era el lugar exacto para encontrar todo aquello que despreciaba.

¿Pero que hacía yo aquí?, ¿cómo demonios vine a caer en lo mismo?, yo solo quería ser actor…más nunca me detuve a pensar que con esto también venía ligado los compromisos sociales, que tanto odiaba. Siempre me pregunté: ¿Por qué desperdiciar tanto dinero en alimentar a burgueses que se podrían en plata o al menos eso aparentaban, habiendo tanta gente que se moría de hambre? Nunca entendí la razón, ni la entenderé.

Caminé un poco, tratando de alejarme como siempre de la gente, quería encontrar la salida… apenas acababa de llegar y ya quería salir corriendo, que contradictorio podía sentirme en segundos, respiré profundamente tratando de encontrar una razón, tan solo una, para quedarme…no la había. Alcé la vista para buscar la puerta, y encontré un par de ojos negros que me miraban con interés mientras una sonrisa presumida se dibujaba en sus labios, correspondí casi sin interés, tratando de evadirla pero la curvilínea figura ya se encontraba frente a mí.

-Terruce Grandchester. Es realmente un placer conocerlo.

Dijo sensualmente la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí con un escote de vértigo.

-Me llamo Delia….Mederik

Se presentó al ver mi cara de interrogación a la vez que extendía su mano para que le besara.

-Es un placer Srta. Mederik

-Llámame Delia, por favor…Terruce ¿o debo decirte Terry?

-Terruce esta bien. – contesté con desconfianza, estaba seguro que había oído antes su nombre, pero no sabía de donde.

-Sabías que he estado en todas tus presentaciones en primera fila y nunca me has regalado una mirada.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, no es un reproche.

-"Vaya, vaya que mujer más resuelta" pensé, mientras trataba nuevamente de buscar mi objetivo, "la puerta".

-¿Estás buscando a alguien? – preguntó con voz melosa

Primero pensé en decirle que no era de su incumbencia, pero eso no era muy cortés, no era culpa suya que yo no me encontrara a gusto.

-Puedo ayudarte

No era una pregunta y su voz era aun más melosa, la miré tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de dehesárseme de ella y pude ver que era una mujer muy hermosa, con grandes ojos negros, y pelo del color de la noche, pero lamentablemente no era mi tipo. Por unos segundos se me pasó por la mente que sería fácil conducirla al jardín y conseguir de ella lo que todo hombre desea…eso solía hacer antes…antes de conocer a…no pude continuar con mi pensamiento porque otra persona acababa de abordarnos.

-Señor Grandchester, por lo visto ya conoció a mi amiga Delia.

Era la hija del acalde, una muchacha no muy agraciada, pero de educación refinada.

-Si, así es. Me acabo de presentar - contesto Delia mientras me sonreía de una manera triunfal.

Esas dos mujeres me enfrascaron en una conversación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, lo único que deseaba era alejarme. Estaba a punto de desquiciarme cuando una voz conocida vino de atrás.

-Terry, pensé que aun no llegabas. – la manera en la que dijo esto era demandante, como si yo hubiera tenido que avisarle que había llegado.

-Hola Susana- respondí con un cierto aire de alivio mezclado con irritación.

La llegada de Susana fue la excusa perfecta para alejarme. A mi paso me tope con otras conversaciones igual de aburridas.

Lo peor fue la cena, junto a mi se sentó la hija del alcalde, que ciertamente tenía una conversación interesante, pero que contradictoriamente me cansaba, no hice más que contestar entre monosílabos y varios asentimientos de cabeza.

De cuando en cuando miraba a mi alrededor tratando de ver algo más interesante, pero solo me encontré con varios pares de ojos mirándome unos osadamente, otros tímidamente, otros coquetamente como los de la tal Delia y otros hasta ¿enojados? como los de Susana. Seguramente la señora que tenía a lado le había dicho algo grosero porque su ceño estaba fruncido. Pobre, la compadecí, por lo menos la hija del alcalde era muy educada y atenta.

Robert estaba tan inmiscuido en una conversación que por poco y hablaba con la boca llena.

James estaba coqueteando abiertamente con una mujer que podría ser su madre y Karen estaba en su auge rodeada de un par de hombres que se la comían con los ojos, de pronto me encontré con un par de ojos ¡verdes!, que me miraban con cautela, mi corazón dejó de latir por instantes, me fijé bien y mi corazón recuperó su golpeteo habitual, no era mi pecosa. Le sonreí amablemente porque había traído a mi mente a mi estrella de la mañana. La muchacha se sonrojo y bajo rápidamente la mirada.

Entonces mi mente empezó a vagar hace un par de días atrás…cuando Candy me sorprendió esperándola con una flor escondida detrás de mí.

"...Estaba esperando a que saliera por la puerta delantera como siempre, pero de pronto una voz gritó por detrás asustándome

-¡Terruce Grandchester! ¡¿Qué escondes?

Ese grito me había recordado a la hermana Grey, casi me mata del susto. Tenía ganas de estrangularla por asustarme.

-Candice – dije en tono molesto

-Jajaja ¿te asusté? Lo siento jajaja

-…- no dije nada solo la mire con desaprobación, quería…

-¿Estás enojado? – preguntó tratando de aguantarse la risa, pero era imposible cada segundo reía mas y mas.

-…- seguí sin responder, este susto me las pagaría, pero… ¿por qué esperar? Ahora era justo el momento de mi venganza iba a simular un ataque cardiaco, por algo era un actor ¿verdad?

Empecé abrir mis ojos poco a poco como si un dolor me estuviera invadiendo y llevé mi mano al pecho, pude ver como su rostro rápidamente cambiaba de la risa al pánico. Pensé en parar ahí la broma pero mi corazón aun no se sosegaba del susto. Entonces me agaché como si no resistiera del dolor.

-T...Terry, ¿qué te pasa?- su voz estaba al borde del llanto.

Por fin me aplaqué, giré despacio con una sonrisa burlona abarcando toda mi cara, para encontrarme con sus ojos llenos de angustia para luego convertirse en llamaradas de cólera. Nos miramos por unos instantes tratando de ganar en miradas furibundas hasta que tomé la palabra antes que ella dijera nada:

-Tu empezaste – le señale con desquite

-Eso no es gracioso, Terry, con eso no se juega. Justo hoy murió un señor en mis brazos de un ataque cardiaco- dijo esto mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. Me sentí tan mal pero yo no sabía eso

-Lo siento yo…yo no tenía idea de eso- le dije con arrepentimiento tomándola por los hombros para consolarla.

-Jajaja, te engañé, jajaja- se partió de la risa.

Solo demoré un latido del corazón en entender que había estado jugando conmigo, esta vez había ganado. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así.

-Pecosa condenada me las vas a pagar. – le amencé

Fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que ella se lanzara en una carrera sin fin. Los dos corríamos como locos por las calles de Nueva York.

Al principio estaba realmente enojado pero luego de correr un par de cuadras mi objetivo era solo alcanzarla, era rápida.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarla pero justo se cruzó una señora en mi camino y ella me aventajó. No sé cuanto seguimos corriendo y esquivando gente como un par de niños, pero pude alcanzarla justo cuando intentaba subir a un árbol.

Estábamos tan cansados que las risas eran jadeos por la carrera, ya ni siquiera me acordaba el motivo de su huida. Al dar una rápida mirada me di cuenta que estábamos en un parque. Tomé su mano y nos sentamos en la hierba, aun no parábamos de reír…"

-¡Salud!

Fue esta palabra que repetían todos en coro la que me volvió a la realidad, estábamos brindando por algo, pero no tenía la mas mínima idea de que se trataba porque me había perdido todo, había estado en otro mundo, en del Candy y mío.

La música empezó a llenar los rincones, lo anfitriones iniciaron el baile, poco a poco se fueron uniendo más parejas, pude ver como varios compañeros actores estaban disfrutando del baile.

Tenía mucha sed, quería buscar un vaso de agua, al fondo pude ver que estaban sirviendo bebidas, así que me acerque rápidamente para saciar mi sed; sobre mi hombro pude sentir varios ojos siguiéndome, seguramente era la sed.

Iba por el segundo vaso de agua, cuando pude darme cuenta que había varias chicas merodeando cerca de ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa, a unos pasos se encontraba James, quien al verme se acerco enseguida.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta, eh? – preguntó emocionado

-Bien

-El alcalde si que sabe divertirse

-Eso parece

-¿Y cual va hacer la afortunada? – preguntó con cierta malicia

-¿Afortunada? – no tenía idea lo que quería decir

-Ves todas esas chicas- habló con cautela y bajando notablemente la voz – Todas quieren bailar contigo compañero – dio un giro mientras señalaba con la quijada pero en su voz había algo de diversión perversa.

Lo miré arqueando una ceja tratando de ver sus intenciones.

-No estoy interesado, son todas tuyas.

Contesté secamente, el quiso decirme algo pero fuimos interrumpidos por Susana

-¿Y ustedes no bailan? – preguntó Susana mirándome

-Justo estábamos hablando de eso – respondió James

-Esta melodía es muy bonita – aseguró Susana con cierto rubor en sus mejillas y bajando su mirada con recelo

James me miró con ojos divertidos y me hizo una señal con la mirada que iba desde Susana hacia la pista de baile. Sabía lo que quería decirme pero yo no quería bailar con nadie.

-James, deja de ser descortés y atiende la petición de la dama- dije con toda intención de echarle el muerto.

Los ojos de James eran de confusión, solo pudo invitar cortésmente a Susana a bailar mientras ella me miraba con ojos inescrutables. Me reí para mis adentros y escapé hacia uno de los balcones.

Apoyé los antebrazos en la baranda y vi como las estrellas titilaban en la oscuridad, la brisa era fresca y movía mi melena hacia atrás.

¿Que estaría haciendo mi pecosa en este momento?

La oscuridad hizo que mi mente recordara la cara que había puesto cuando le di la caja de chocolates que había recibido de una admiradora.

" - Te traje esto- le di la caja de chocolates

- Gracias – dijo toda emocionada - ¿Los compraste para mí?

Era la pregunta equivocada pero igual se la iba a contestar con sinceridad.

-No exactamente

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? – preguntó abriendo la caja

-No los compré yo precisamente…sino me los regalaron

-¿Quién? – se detuvo antes de tomar un chocolate

-Supongo que una admiradora – respondí con naturalidad

-¿UNA ADMIRADORA? – estaba enfadada porque cerró la caja

-Si, eso creo, me lo dejaron en el camerino con una nota

-¿Y que decía la nota?

-No me acuerdo, Candy

-Toma – me devolvió la caja

-¿Qué haces?

-No quiero esto, no era para mi, sino para ti, "de una admiradora" – había tristeza y enfado en su voz sobre todo al pronunciar la última palabra

-Pero te lo estoy danto a ti, así que ahora es tuyo – empujé la caja hacia donde ella

-No quiero – empujó la caja hacia mí, definitivamente estaba celosa

-Si quieres – volví a empujarla hacia ella

-No – trató de empujar nuevamente la caja hacia mí pero no se lo permití. Los dos forcejeábamos por ver quien se quedaba con la caja.

-Te lo estoy danto a ti.

-Pero no lo quiero

La miré fijamente, realmente podía ser muy testaruda, pero yo lo era aún más.

-Está bien si no los quieres, me los tendré que comer, yo solo. - sentencié

Abrí la caja, tomé un chocolate, se lo puse cerca de su nariz y me lo llevé a la boca para saborearlo despacio, cerrando los ojos, realmente estaba rico.

-Ummm, delicioso

Observé como tragaba saliva, solo era cuestión de minutos para que probara un chocolate. Tomé otro chocolate y continué con mi ritual.

-Mmm, realmente sabe bien. Que pena que no quieras probar.

-Bueno…yo creo… que tal vez uno solo…- vaciló mucho antes de admitir que tenía ganas de un chocolate

-Mmmm…no… tu dijiste que no querías – ya estaba cantando victoria

-No seas malo, déjame probar solo uno

-Mm...mm – dije negando con la cabeza

-Por favor

-Solo uno – repliqué autoritario

Bastó una probadita para que se acabara la caja en cuestión de minutos, era una golosa, sabía que no podía resistir por mucho tiempo a la tentación…"

-¿Por qué tan solo? – esa voz melosa me hizo darme cuenta que seguía en el balcón, la había escuchado antes, estaba seguro

Regresé a ver lentamente y ahí estaba Delia con una copa en su mano y la otra en la cintura en una pose definitivamente insinuante.

-Hay muchas chicas que se mueren por bailar contigo esta noche.

-¿Y entre ellas estás tú? – pregunté con cierta malicia en la mirada

-Puede ser, todo depende – su dedo recorría el filo de la copa de forma provocativa

-¿De que depende? – quería ver hasta donde quería llegar

-De muchas cosas…

-¿Muchas cosas? – levanté una ceja - ¿Por ejemplo?

-Como por ejemplo de cuan interesado estés…en mi

Un viento frío acarició mi mejilla, y no se por qué el olor del Mauritana vino a mi nariz, realmente la mujer que tenía frente a mi era una tentación para cualquier hombre, pero no para alguien que tenía ya ocupado el corazón como lo tenía yo.

-Tu novia te está buscando…algo…desesperada – pronunció cada palabra con censura

-¿Mi novia? – pregunté sin entender a que o a quien se refería, ¿a caso conocía a Candy?

-Susana Malrow, ese es su nombre ¿verdad? – su mirada se enfocó en el salón donde Susana se encontraba.

-Susana, no es mi novia – contesté secamente, esta conversación estaba fastidiándome

-¿No? – preguntó incrédula

-No – aseguré

-Pero…actúa como si lo fuera – habló con ironía

-Problema de ella – afirmé con la ira contenida

Levanté los ojos sobre sus hombros unos cuantos segundos y sonreí porque supe que era el momento de marcharme, nada me retenía ahí.

-Delia ha sido un placer conocerte – dije haciendo una leve reverencia utilizando toda la gentileza aristocrática que poseía

-¿Ya te vas? – pregunto visiblemente perturbada y con los ojos muy abiertos, seguro esperaba otra reacción de mi parte

-Mi lady – pronuncie esto mientras le daba a entender con otra ligera reverencia mi inminente marcha.

Abandoné a grandes zancadas aquel balcón, mi objetivo era la puerta de salida, pero James me interceptó en ese instante.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó otra vez con un tono de superioridad que me estaba empezando a fastidiar

-En el balcón – no quería responderle pero al ver que Delia salía de ahí, quise ver que cara ponía

-¿Estabas con ella? – preguntó ahora con cara de incredulidad

-¿Algún problema? – pregunté levantando una ceja

Ni siquiera esperé a que me contestara, me giré de inmediato y salí rumbo a mi auto, no sin antes despedirme brevemente de mis honorables anfitriones, quienes se quejaron de ser el primero en abandonar la casa, me daba igual.

Estaba cruzando la puerta cuando una voz me llamó.

-Espera Terry

-Era Susana, "y ahora ¿qué quería?"

-¿Ya te vas?

-Así parece

-Bueno…este…yo me preguntaba si me puedes llevar, yo también me tengo que ir, mi mamá no me dio mucho tiempo de permiso.

-Claro, no hay problema

Ella me indicó las calles y manejé en silencio, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, ella fue la que llevó toda la conversación, contándome de la muerte de su padre y como su madre la había sacado adelante.

-En esa casa verde de puerta café, ahí es mi casa.

Me enseñó con el dedo.

-Mi mamá debe estar esperándome.

Las luces de aquella casa estaban prendidas.

-Gracias por traerme

-De nada

Esperé a que ella saliera del coche pacientemente con el motor encendido.

-Terry, ¿si quieres puedes entrar a tomar una taza de café? – dijo antes de salir del coche

-Gracias – contesté con cortesía – Pero ya es muy tarde.

-¿En otra ocasión…entonces?

-Claro

Me arrepentí al instante de haber asegurado que aceptaría alguna vez entrar a su casa, solo esperaba que esa ocasión no se presentara nunca.

El día más esperado había llegado, el día de descanso de Candy, seguíamos viéndonos en las horas del almuerzo pero el tiempo volaba a su lado, era demasiado corto. Para variar el último día de descanso no lo habíamos podido pasar juntos porque habían regresado sus primos de Inglaterra por la guerra y ellos habían querido pasar con Candy antes de viajar a Chicago donde la famosa tía abuela los esperaba. Ella me pidió que los acompañara pero tuvimos una presentación en las afueras de Nueva York para una familia rica que había pagado muy bien por la exclusividad.

Aquel día estuve muy pensativo, un sentimiento extraño me había invadido desde el amanecer, una especie de nostalgia mezclada con angustia y con impotencia se había apoderado de mi. Todo el día me la pase preguntándome ¿Que estaría haciendo con ellos?

Hubiera querido estar ahí para ir delimitando mi territorio como un lobo, pero ya no estaba en el colegio donde podía fugarme a cualquier hora y lo único que recibía eran las reprimendas de la hermana Grey, ahora mis responsabilidades habían aumentado, ahora tenía que trabajar para ganarme la vida.

Al terminar la tarde me di cuenta que todo se resumía a una sola palabra "celos"…si, estaba celoso. Me sentía ridículamente inseguro, ellos eran sus primos, aunque no de sangre, y eso era lo que me atormentaba…Archie mejor conocido como "el Elegante" siempre la había defendido apasionadamente, demasiado para ser su primo, esta idea había estado dándome vueltas por la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y Stear alias "el Inventor" siempre la miraba dulcemente. Por suerte habían tenido que marcharse al día siguiente.

Miré la hora, solo para cerciorarme que Candy llevaba retrasada casi veinte minutos, esto era raro, por lo general solía estar esperándome antes de lo acordado.

Me adentré en los primeros pasillos del Hospital, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

Una ligera angustia se estaba apoderando de mí con cada segundo que pasaba. Como no la hallé decidí salir nuevamente, a lo mejor estaba en el auto esperándome. Pude ver mi carro a unos cinco metros, pero ella no estaba ahí, me di la vuelta decidido a preguntar por ella, y sentí como una oleada de paz mezclada con irritación se adueñaban de mi, ahí venía tan campante como si nada, conversando con otra chica. Ahora me iba a escuchar, no debía dejar pasar por alto este retraso, sino se iba a enseñar a hacerme esperar lo que le diera la gana.

Miró a los dos lados buscándome y cuando se encontró con mi mirada me regalo una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo olvidarlo todo. Estaba perdido, solo una sonrisa y ya no estaba enojado.

No, no y no. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de poder sobre mí, pero lo que mi mente pensaba no tenía nada que ver con lo que mi corazón sentía. Y cuando estaba con ella eso era lo que dominaba, mi corazón.

-Lo siento. ¿Te hice esperar mucho? - Fue su saludo al tiempo que la ayudaba con unas cuantas cajas que llevaba en las manos y un par de libros.

-No tanto, pecosa

Cómo pude haber dicho eso, si hace unos instantes estaba dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades sobre la puntualidad, pero ya nada importaba, solo que ella estaba conmigo.

-¿Y todo esto, para qué es? – pregunté con curiosidad mientras parqueaba el carro frente al Central Park.

-Es que mañana tengo una prueba sobre primeros auxilios y vendajes. Y… ¿adivina quién va hacer de paciente?

-¿Quién?

Pregunté con ingenuidad, pero al ver sus pícaros ojos, supe cual iba hacer la pobre víctima.

-Ah, no eso si que no - aseguré

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque no quiero ser conejillo de indias, a lo mejor y termino enfermo o hasta muerto. – respondí preocupado

-No seas así, además tu eres un gran actor, acaso no te acuerdas del paro cardíaco que fingiste tener hace unos días.

-Eso era otra cosa. – respondí con vehemencia

-Nada de eso.

Me miró con ojos de súplica…estaba perdido, no había manera de evadirla.

-Por favor – imploró

-No – afirmé

De nada me sirvió negarme, apenas y me dio tiempo de sentarme bajo un inmenso árbol de hojas delgadas, antes de darme cuenta, me estaba vendando la cabeza, luego me entablilló el brazo, me revisó la garganta, me tomó la temperatura.

No fue tan malo como pensé…lo mejor de todo fue cuando tuve que hacerme el ahogado y ella me dio respiración de BOCA a BOCA, eso fue otra cosa, le hice repetir como seis veces la práctica argumentando que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Pecosa, más vale que repitas otra vez esto de la respiración porque no lo estás haciendo bien.

-Pero si es la sexta vez- repitió resignada

-No hay sexto malo – aseguré con emoción

-Pero se supone que estas ahogado Terry, no debes besarme

-Tú eres la que terminas besándome – repliqué

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú

-Por lo visto no te has dado cuenta, de las consecuencias que esto puede traer.

-¿Consecuencias?

-Pues claro, cuando me toque auxiliar a alguien de verdad, voy a terminar besándolo por qué tú, me estás haciendo practicar así. – eso era un golpe bajo

En eso no había pensado, ni si quiera podía imaginármela poniendo su boca en alguien que no fuera yo. Eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¡En este momento vas y recoges tus cosas del hospital, porque tú no vas a dar a nadie respiración de boca a boca! ¿entendido?

-¿No me digas que estás celoso?

-NO ESTOY CELOSO – pronuncié cada palabra muy despacio

-¿Entonces?

-Solo estoy asegurándome, que nadie, se abuse de ti

-Ah claro, yo no puedo ayudar a la gente dando respiración de boca a boca…pero tú si lo puedes hacer

-Yo no doy respiración de boca a boca a nadie- le aseguré enfadado

-Los actores se besan en algunas de sus obras – objetó

-Eso es diferente

-Claro que es diferente, eso lo hacen por diversión

-No es por diversión, sino por trabajo

-Es para divertir a los espectadores –aseveró

-Es un beso fingido – me defendí

-En la resucitación es para salvar una vida y no tiene nada que ver con besar

-Pues que la salven otros, ¡tú no! – afirmé enérgico

Me miró por un largo rato, suspiró hondo y luego dijo.

-Te aseguro que no voy a tener que dar a nadie, respiración de boca a boca, ni siquiera Mary, en sus veinte y tantos años que lleva de enfermera titulada lo ha hecho y mucho menos lo voy hacer yo, pero tengo que estar preparada por si alguna vez se presenta un caso.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Además cuando la gente está asfixiándose no siente nada de eso, solo el aire que llega a sus pulmones.

No estaba del todo convencido, pero le daría un voto de confianza, no a que la gente no siente nada cuando le están dando respiración artificial por así llamarlo, sino a que mi pecosa nunca tuviera que dar esa clase de auxilio a nadie.

Candy trató de aliviar la tensión entre nosotros cambiando de tema mientras comíamos unos emparedados de pollo que yo había comprado para nuestro almuerzo.

-¿Y que tal estuvo la cena en la casa del alcalde?

-Bien – contesté sin ganas, aun no estaba convencido de los argumentos de Candy en lo que a la respiración artificial se refería.

-¿Hubo mucha gente?

-Mas o menos

-¿Te quedaste hasta muy tarde?

-No mucho

-¿Regresaste solo a casa?

-Vivo solo, con quién más iba a regresar a la casa, ¿con la mascota del alcalde? – no sabía ni lo que decía, aun no me cuadraba la idea de que mi pecosa pudiera llegar a necesitar saber dar respiración artificial.

-Terry, estás insoportable – reclamó

-¿Si quieres nos podemos marchar?

No sé ni por qué lo dije, me arrepentí enseguida pero ya lo había propuesto y no podía echarme para atrás, a pesar que lo que más quería era seguir con ella más tiempo y no dejarla ir nunca y menos si tenía que dar respiración artificial a alguien que no fuera yo.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor – contestó visiblemente enojada

-Vámonos entonces – afirmé en el mismo tono

Recogimos las cosas y caminamos rápidamente hasta el auto, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el camino de regreso lo hicimos en absoluto silencio. De cuando en cuando la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, solo para comprobar que seguía mirando al lado contrario del mío sin mirarme. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza un libro y yo mis dedos al volante.

Quería romper el hielo, pero no, mi mente estaba en blanco, quería que ella lo hiciera, no quería dar mi brazo a torcer.

Parqueé el carro frente al hospital y me bajé rápidamente para ayudarle a coger todas las cosas.

No es necesario que te bajes, puedo hacerlo sola – afirmó con el mismo tono de enojo del parque

Ignoré sus palabras y tomé las cosas mientras le abría la puerta, ella trató de sujetarlas fuerte pero prácticamente se las arranché de las manos, al hacer este forcejeo una caja cayó a los pies de Candy que aun se encontraban dentro del auto. Se agachó rápidamente a recogerla y cuando se levantó sus ojos eran de furia.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó indicándome las cosas en su mano y más enojada que antes

-Tu caja de vendas – contesté haciéndole notar que era obvio lo que tenía en sus manos

-No me refiero a la caja sino a ¡esto! – me puso frente a la nariz una cinta celeste con unas flores blancas bordadas en el centro.

-Una cinta – contesté algo desconcertado

-Ya sé, que es una cinta.

-¿Entonces? – que es lo que pretendía

-Lo qué quiero decir es ¿de quién es la cinta?

-¿Y de quien más va hacer? TUYA por supuesto – que le pasaba, se estaba volviendo loca

-Esta cinta NO ES MIA – pronunció las tres últimas palabras como si fuera un retardado mental

No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser esa cinta sino era de ella, nadie más se había subido en mi coche, mi madre no usaba cintas y la última vez que se había subido era hace un par de semanas y yo había limpiado mi carro algunas veces y esa cinta no estaba ahí, es más había limpiado mi carro hace dos días justo para ir a la cena en la casa del alcalde…fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta que esa noche llevé a Susana a su casa, ni siquiera me había acordado de eso, seguramente a ella se le había caído la cinta, ahora entendía porque estaba tan despeinada cuando la dejé en su casa.

-Creo saber cómo llegó esa cinta ahí – aseguré con sinceridad

-¿Cómo? – preguntó con desconfianza

-Seguro que fue la noche de la cena en la casa del alcalde, Susana me pidió que le llevara a su casa, seguramente se le cayó a ella en el trayecto.

Me miró boquiabierta y pude ver como en sus ojos se encendían llamas.

-¿Qué? – pregunté al ver su cara de desconcierto, ya le había explicado lo sucedido, debería estar tranquila

-Hace un momento me aseguraste que habías salido solo de la casa del alcalde, cuando te pregunté con quien saliste de ahí. – su voz se había alzado dos octavas más alto de lo normal

Casi ni me acordaba lo que le había respondido, pero estaba seguro que esa no había sido la pregunta.

-No señorita, tú me preguntaste con quien había regresado a la casa- ahora estaba seguro de su pregunta

-Pero tu saliste con Susana – me recriminó

-Yo no salí con ella – ¿qué le pasaba? no la entendía – Cuando estaba por subirme al auto, Susana se acercó y me preguntó si le podía llevar a su casa, ¿Qué querías qué hiciera? Que la dejara parada en la noche esperando a un choche.

-No, claro que no –afirmó mirando a otro lado

-¿Entonces, que pasa?- maldición, que pasaba por su cabeza

-Pasa que no me contaste la verdad, si no hubiera encontrado esta cinta, nunca me hubiera enterado que la llevaste

-Cuando me preguntaste, no me acordé de eso, sino te lo hubiera dicho

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Por qué no te lo iba a decir? – estaba haciendo una tempestad en un vaso de agua

-Tal vez…los periódicos tienen razón – su voz ahora eran violines

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso no has leído lo que comentan de la "famosa" cena en la casa del alcalde a la que asistió el actor Terruce Grandchester?

-No, no he leído – respondí turbado

-Deberías leerlo

Aseguró triste y enojada a la vez

-Ya tengo que irme – afirmó depositando la cinta en mi mano luego de quitarme las cosas de las manos. Se dio la vuelta, en una fracción de segundo pude ver que sus ojos estaban ¿llorosos?

Quise detenerla, no quería que se fuera así, triste, enojada, pero que le podía decir, ni si quiera había sido clara, no entendía que le pasaba. Ni siquiera yo mismo me entendía.

Observé como se alejaba, quería correr y abrazarla, pero mi orgullo fue mayor. Subí al auto y aceleré hasta el fondo. El motor rugía con ferocidad mientras la aguja del velocímetro llegaba al tope, el viento tocaba insaciablemente mi cara, y mi pelo quería formar parte del aire. Las casas y personas iban pasando tan rápido que casi no era consciente de su existencia, poco a poco las casas empezaron a distanciarse una de la otra y los árboles fueron llenando el paisaje.

Me orillé en el camino que prácticamente era de tierra, tomé mi cabeza con las dos manos y me apoyé en el volante, tratando de calmar el revoltijo de pensamientos que se amotinaban en mi cabeza, mi respiración era agitada a pesar de no haber corrido, si alguien me hubiera visto me habría comparado con un Toro de Libia porque realmente estaba molesto, enojado, indignado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase así, tratando de sacar la furia que quemaba dentro de mí, eché mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y pude ver como las nubes viajaban dejando a su paso estelas blancas y plomas, no quería pensar en nada, porque si lo hacía me iba a volver a enfurecer.

Miré a mí alrededor y nada era conocido, parecía que estuviera viendo en blanco y negro, caí en cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Mire el reloj por inercia, mi subconsciente era más sensato. Tenía que regresar, no faltaba mucho para la función del domingo; como ignoraba donde estaba decidí regresar por donde había venido pero a menor velocidad, para tratar de ubicarme, tuve que manejar por media hora para encontrar la civilización, ahora me preocupaba el tiempo porque me había alejado mucho, estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

Llegué al teatro con las justas, pude ver como la gente ingresaba ordenadamente. Yo que siempre era el primero en llegar, ahora el último y aún no me cambiaba.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas, Terry?

Era el director de la obra que me estaba esperando en la entrada trasera con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Te fijaste la hora? Estábamos a punto suspender la obra

-Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo

Fue mi escueta respuesta mientras me abría paso para ir a cambiarme. Tenía cinco minutos para entrar en escena, pero estuve listo en cuatro, justo a tiempo.

Al entrar en el escenario todas las preocupaciones se escondieron en mi mente y dieron paso a mis diálogos con precisión, pero sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, que con el pasar del tiempo se iba acrecentando.

Los aplausos me llenaron por completo y sentí que mi orgullo se inflaba, opacando por instantes el malestar dentro de mí. Pero este placer fue efímero, pues al entrar en el camerino todo eso se fue esfumando poco a poco como si un globo se fuera desinflando, y la opresión en el pecho ocupó su lugar como si nada.

Me cambié sin prisa, reprimiendo con todas mis fuerzas la furia que buscaba cualquier pretexto para salir.

Afuera podía escuchar como las voces poco a poco iban disminuyendo y alejándose, tenía que entretenerme en algo, aun no quería ir a mi casa. Miré a mi alrededor y como de costumbre estaba lleno de flores, no tenía ganas de leer las tarjetas, así que las ignoré, mis ojos se clavaron en un paquete de cartas, tal vez eso era más entretenido, abrí la primera carta y luego de leer las dos primeras líneas supe que era caso perdido, tampoco quería leerlas. Al cabo de unos instantes me encontré dando vueltas en el pequeño espacio como gato encerrado, el aire me asfixiaba, era hora de salir.

El corredor estaba en completo silencio, me sentí aliviado de ser el único en aquel lugar, casi podía estar feliz. En cada paso que daba, los recuerdos de aquel día intentaban salir a la superficie, apreté los puños y mordí los dientes con todas mis fuerzas tratando inútilmente de meterlos en el baúl del olvido, o al menos aplacarlos hasta llegar a casa.

Apenas y me despedí de Orson con un leve "Hasta mañana", a veces solía hablar con él pero ahora no tenía ganas ni de abrir la boca, por suerte el entendió mi silencio y no me hizo preguntas; volví a agradecer en mis adentros que la calle estuviera vacía, casi tanto como sentía mi corazón.

Al encender la luz del departamento, todos los momentos buenos y malos de aquel día vinieron a mi mente sin piedad, ahora sabía que no solo era furia lo que sentía sino también un dolor agudo que me oprimía el pecho y que era más fuerte que la ira, esperaba encontrar algún sentido a toda esta situación que se había ido de mis manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas a tiempo, pero ella también se había puesto insoportable en los últimos momentos; pero cuando pensaba en la Pecosa sentía que mi corazón se iba resquebrajando en mil pedazos y un dolor punzante acariciaba los bordes de mi corazón.

Coloqué en la mesa el periódico que había encontrado por casualidad en el lugar donde había ido a cenar hace pocos instantes, casi sin ganas me senté. Quería y no quería leerlo…tal vez ahí estuviera algo que me ayudaría a entenderla. ¿Y si no había nada? ¿Qué iba hacer?

Agité la cabeza varias veces hasta hojearlo lentamente, buscando algo, entonces encontré un artículo que tenía que ver con la cena en la casa del alcalde a la que habían asistido los miembros de la compañía Standford, pero lo que decía el artículo no era nada fuera de lo normal, era la foto que aparecía ahí la que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, había sido tomada justo el instante en que Susana me pedía que le llevara a su casa, "¿cómo no me di cuenta?", pero eso no era nada, la frase que acompañaba a la foto era lo que realmente me dejó estupefacto:

"_Terruce Grandchester y Susana Malrow una relación que se solidifica más allá del escenario"_

¿Que clase de imbécil había escrito semejante estupidez?, solté una carcajada amarga mientras arrugaba y tiraba a la basura la prueba de la insensatez. Quería matar al infeliz que había escrito esa basura. Eso era lo primero que haría en la mañana.

Hice un puño, mientras mi mente trazaba el plan para encontrar al culpable y golpee con tal fuerza la mesa que saltaron las cosas de la superficie.

Volví a caminar de izquierda a derecha en mi habitación tratando de encontrar una razón por la que alguien pudiera imaginar que entre Susana y yo había algo. Ni siquiera la consideraba mi amiga peor aún tener una RELACION, es más, a que se refería con ¿una relación?

Dentro de mí empecé a sentir repulsión por esa palabra encadena con el nombre Susana, pude sentir como ahora mi odio se enfocaba hacia ella, si no me hubiera alcanzado, esa foto no estaría en el periódico, esa cinta no estaría en mi auto, ese malentendido con la Pecosa nunca hubiera existido…

Traté de frenar la repulsión que empecé a sentir por Susana haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar en otra cosa, entonces vi reflejada mi imagen sobre el cristal de la ventana y me encontré con la figura de un hombre derrotado, ese no era yo, no podía ser yo, ¿pero por qué sentirme derrotado?…

Había una sola razón…y no precisamente mandar al infierno al periodista del reportaje, ni enfocar mi odio hacia Susana, ni la ira que sentía en esos momentos, ni el dolor del pecho, sino que había discutido con Candy.

Ciertamente, no era nuevo discutir con ella, era parte de nuestra relación, pero las otras veces eran… ¿de broma?, no…no era esa la razón, era que las otras veces siempre arreglábamos las cosas hablando del asunto y esta vez NO, ni siquiera le había dicho sobrenombres como Tarzán Pecosa o Mona Pecas que agravaran la situación, esta vez nos habíamos guardado cosas, habíamos escondido sentimientos…

Me desperté en la mitad de la noche con una espantosa pesadilla…"Candy estaba auxiliando a un ahogado, le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca.

-¡Oh no! Eso sí, que no. ¿Pero quién era ese infeliz?

No lo podía creer… ese era el Elegante. ¡Maldito Cornwell! Me las pagaría.

Caminé directo hacia él, para mandarle de una vez al infierno de un solo golpe, pero de pronto me convertía en el ahogado, era a mi a quien estaba auxiliando…ni lento ni perezoso hice lo mismo que en las prácticas…besarla, pero de pronto esos labios no eran los de ella, los de Candy, tenían un sabor amargo. Abrí los ojos.

¿Qué era esto?…Esto era espeluznante, era asqueroso… Era la ¡hermana Grey! ¡NOOO!".

Sudaba frío cuando estuve sentado en la cama, tratando de recuperar la calma. Me limpié la boca en un acto reflejo ¡qué asco!

Tuve que tomar tres vasos de agua para quitarme el sabor amargo de la boca. Cada que recordaba el sueño, mejor dicho la pesadilla sentía escalofríos.

Pude conciliar el sueño luego de varios intentos, pero no fue un sueño tranquilo para nada, imágenes y sensaciones dolorosas me acompañaron en un sopor parecido al sueño.

Robert nos había reunido a todos los actores en la mañana, tenía noticias que comunicarnos.

-Bien, gracias a todos por estar aquí puntuales.

Empezó hablando con su tono de voz grave y estudiada.

-Debemos estar agradecidos porque las noticias de la guerra no han afectado en el desarrollo de la obra. Se han vendido boletos hasta las funciones que serán dentro de un mes.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados mientras un murmullo inundaba el lugar. Robert levantó la voz para seguir con el uso de la palabra.

-¡Escúchenme por favor! Como todos ustedes saben, se iba hacer una gira en los estados más cercanos, pero en vista del éxito de la obra haremos una gira a nivel nacional.

Todos gritaron vivas y aplaudieron con euforia. Robert continuó con el uso de la palabra.

-Lo que significa que estaremos fuera por un periodo mínimo de tres meses si no es más, eso implica dejar familia, hogar, hijos, no todo es color de rosa.

-Eso es lo de menos – gritó James eufórico

La mayoría absoluta apoyó el criterio de James.

-¿Cuándo partiremos? – preguntó una voz

-En cuanto terminemos las presentaciones aquí, que más o menos será dentro de un mes y un poco más, así que hagan todos los preparativos necesarios. Dejen con Florentina todos sus documentos para que arregle los pasajes.

Los cuchicheos inundaban nuevamente el salón.

-Por cierto, la compañía cubrirá los gastos de pasajes, hospedaje y comidas.

-¡Bien! – gritó una voz

-Pero solo lo que concierne a los actores y las comidas reglamentarias, eh. Si quieren llevar a alguien eso corre por su cuenta.

-OHH, jajaja

Robert siguió hablando y contestando a la preguntas de los actores, todos estaban entusiasmados, porque eso significaba dinero, fama y trabajo por un buen tiempo.

Ya había escuchado suficiente, me escabullí por la puerta más cercana, seguro que nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia. Caminé por el pasillo de mi izquierda y subí las gradas que conducían a la azotea. Era un lugar tranquilo y desde ahí podía ver el paisaje de casas y calles que rodeaban al teatro, pero sobre todo podía ver el cielo y respirar aire fresco.

Debería estar contento como los otros, pero me sentía miserablemente solo…

Tomé mi armónica y empecé a tocar con sentimiento, me dolía cada nota que salía hasta la médula. La melodía me llevo tres días atrás, pude ver su hermoso rostro, pero le faltaba algo…su sonrisa; lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera nos habíamos dado un beso de despedida, un casto y simple beso en la mejilla que me calmara esta agonía, y eso dolía como una herida sangrante. En mi mente aparecía su imagen en los últimos instantes antes de que entrara en el hospital, esa mirada apunto de llenarse de lágrimas, ¿porque no la detuve?, ¿porque ella no hizo nada?

De repente sentí su ausencia como una daga en mi alma. Era una estúpida pelea que había hundido mi vida en tinieblas, pero más estúpido era yo por no ahogar mi maldito orgullo y correr a buscarla en el hospital y de ser necesario pedirle perdón de rodillas…pero ¿por qué debía pedirle perdón? Si yo no había hecho nada malo, ella debía confiar en mí y en mi amor. Eso era lo que no me dejaba ir a buscarla, el dolor de saber que ella creyó unas cuantas palabras escritas en un periódico que en el fondo quedaban para la interpretación porque no decían nada…y esa estúpida cinta que había terminado en el primer bote de basura que había encontrado al día siguiente de nuestra pelea.

Habían pasado tres interminables días desde aquel fatídico domingo, ni siquiera supe como había pasado tanto tiempo, como había podido sobrevivir con esta agonía.

El lunes aun conservaba algo de furia y no estaba dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer pero pude avistar una cruel nostalgia que se abría paso en medio de mi pecho, cuando frené el deseo de ir a buscarla para almorzar como siempre lo hacía.

El martes apenas había dormido y pasé en estado vegetativo casi todo el día, el mundo giraba sin norte ni sur. En la noche, al regresar del teatro me encontré parado frente al hospital, con la mirada perdida y tratando por todos los medios de reprimir el deseo de buscarla, vencí pero me sentía fatal.

El miércoles había estado como un zombi, mi enojo había desaparecido y en su lugar había desolación, apenas había comido, en la noche fui a parar en un bar del boulevard. Quería beberme todo lo que encontrara a mi paso para ahogar mis penas pero no pude beber mas de dos tragos porque un par de borrachos iniciaron una pelea y vino la policía a desalojar el local por lo que tuve que regresar a casa con la vena abierta, pero no sin antes pasarme por el hospital para terminar en el mismo dilema que la noche anterior.

Y hoy...hoy apenas y podía respirar…

-¿Terry estabas aquí? – la voz de Susana me sorprendió en mi abstracción

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté con indiferencia

-Solo que Robert nos agradeció a cada uno por el trabajo que estamos realizando y tú no estabas, cuando te nombró.

-Es una pena

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó con sinceridad

-No ¿por qué? – trate de poner una mejor cara

-Es que en estos días te he visto, muy pensativo…incluso triste. ¿Tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo? – hablaba con franqueza

-Gracias, Susy, pero no me pasa nada. Todo está bien. – tenía que mentir, no le iba a contar a ella que estaba así porque había discutido con mi Pe…ni siquiera me permitía nombrarla en mi pensamiento porque me dolía.

-¿Seguro?, es que…bueno…he visto que sólo cuando actúas, estas bien, pero termina la obra y tus ojos se vuelven tristes...incluso…hasta hace unos días tu salías corriendo a la hora del almuerzo y ahora no, vienes aquí a tocar la armónica, por horas, hasta que llega la hora de la presentación.

Realmente me sorprendió lo observadora que era Susana, y por unos instantes cuando la mente se desquicia a ratos, me imaginé como sería si fuéramos pareja… Ella pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, comiendo con ella, tomando su mano, molestándole, pero que apodo le pondría ¿Monalisa Albina?, seguro que si se lo dijera rompería en llanto. Ni siquiera me podía imaginar bromeando con ella, mucho menos deseando algo más de ella que no fuera un trato profesional. ¡No!, ella no era para nada la mujer de mi vida, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y me sentí más vacío que nunca, la nada se adueñaba de mi alma con cada estúpido pensamiento en el que quisiera suplir a la Pecosa de mi vida.

Esta reflexión acabó de confirmar que no podía estar sin ella. Era superior a mí. Apenas y podía sobrevivir sin su mirada. Estos días, lejos de ella eran un verdadero infierno. No era nadie…

¿De qué me servían las manos? si no podía apretar las suyas.

¿De qué me servían los ojos? sino podía mirarla.

¿De qué me servían los oídos?, sino podía escucharla.

¿De qué me servía la voz? sino podía hablarle.

¿De qué me servían los labios? sino podía besarla.

Mi corazón ahora era solo pedacitos de hielo seco que quemaban dentro de mi pecho. Ya no podía más, simplemente el orgullo se había desvanecido por la necesidad de volverla a ver.

Tendría que buscarla…era lo mejor. Total para iniciar una pelea se necesitan dos y yo tenía gran parte de culpa en todo esto, si no me hubiera puesto posesivo con lo de la respiración artificial tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Terry ¿me estás escuchando? - preguntó Susana visiblemente consternada

-Disculpa ¿qué estabas diciendo?

-Te estaba diciendo ¿qué si quieres podríamos comer juntos?

En ese momento una voz nos interrumpió

-¡Señor Grandchester!

Era Orson que terminaba de subir jadeando las escaleras

-Hasta que lo encuentro

-¿Qué pasa Orson? – pregunté con interés

-Abajo hay una señorita que lo está buscando desde hace rato

-Sr. Orson ya sabe que Terry no recibe a las admiradoras – lo regañó Susana

-Si lo sé – se excusó con ella, pero ahora se dirigió a mi directamente.- La señorita dice que usted la conoce que es su…amiga

-¿Mi amiga? – pregunté algo confundido

-Sí, me dijo que se llama Candice…White

-¡¿Candy? - Grité su nombre mientras me ponía de pie como un resorte

Sentí como mi corazón se paraba al instante mientras la opresión del pecho casi no me dejaba respirar.

-¿Candy está aquí? – era una pregunta que se asemejaba a una súplica mientras sentía que las manos me temblaban

-Creo que si joven, ella está parada ahí abajo junto a su carro – mi corazón reanudó su marcha con golpes secos y separados

Casi ni lo deje terminar de hablar, toda mi vida dependía de que esa información fuera verdad, y necesitaba confirmarla en ese instante.

Bajé las gradas de cuatro en cuatro, mientras sentía como el pobre Orson luchaba por alcanzarme, y apenas pude escuchar algo que me decía Susana que ni siquiera pude entender.

Mi pecosa había venido, era en lo único que podía pensar, solo rogaba a Dios que fuera ella…y solo ella.

Llegué a la puerta de atrás en un tiempo record, había esquivado a un sin número de personas, entre ellas a Robert que quería decirme algo, pero por la velocidad que llevaba ni siquiera pudo detenerme, salté unas cajas que estaban en mi camino y esquivé unos anaqueles que estaban en medio del camino. Por ahí escuche, creo que era James que gritaba

-¿Qué pasa Grandchester, donde es el incendio?

Nada me importaba, corría como si mi vida dependiera de ello y en verdad que lo era, dependía de encontrar a mi Pecosa, ahora podía permitirme nombrarla en mi pensamiento.

Abrí la puerta con manos temblorosas por el pánico de encontrarme con otra persona que no fuera ella…y la vi ahí, parada junto a mi carro con un vestido celeste que no era su uniforme, mirando de un lado al otro y visiblemente nerviosa, jugueteando con sus manos y el viento entreteniéndose con su pelo y agitándole el vestido.

Mi corazón se paró por instantes y continuó con latidos salvajes que me presionaban los oídos en cuanto confirmé que era ella…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Aqui está el capitulo 2 totalmente reeditado.

Solo con un review podré saber si la historia les gustó.

Gracias

Tita Calderón


	3. Chapter 3

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO III**

El viento me envolvió en un leve torbellino haciendo que algunos mechones de pelo me cubrieran el rostro, rápidamente los quité de los ojos para no perder ni un solo detalle del sol que estaba frente a mí.

Estos días habían sido una pesadilla, pero ahora la tenía frente mí y todo mi mundo nuevamente volvía a su órbita. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verme salir como un loco por la puerta. Nos miramos por varios segundos sin decir palabra alguna, tan solo llenando nuestros sentidos del otro. En sus ojos había la misma ansiedad que yo sentía, pero eso no bastaba, debía romper la distancia que nos separaba…

-¿Llevas mucho rato aquí? – "¿qué estúpido como dije eso?", pero mi mente estaba en blanco, no se me ocurría nada más que decir.

Di tres grandes pasos hasta estar a medio metro de ella, pude percibir su inconfundible olor a flores. Cuanto había extrañado ese olor, esos ojos, esas pecas…

-No mucho – respondió nerviosa bajando su mirada al piso

Quería darme de golpes contra el cemento, hace unos minutos quería decirle mil cosas y justo ahora no tenía nada sensato que decir, es más, no pensaba solo sentía la necesidad de abrazarla.

-¿Estabas ocupado? – preguntó con recelo

-No, para nada…

¿Qué me pasaba? Este no era yo. Me sentía cohibido y a ella parecía que se le habían comido la lengua los ratones por que casi no hablaba, algo raro en ella. El viento nos envolvió nuevamente y se divirtió con nuestro pelo.

-Te queda muy bien ese color…quiero decir…el vestido – quería ser atento con ella pero solo conseguía delatar mis nervios.

-Ahh este, me lo regalaron Stear y Archie, seguro que Annie los ayudó con la talla. – miró su vestido y se sonrojó levemente, estaba más nerviosa que yo

-¿Y por qué no estás con el uniforme?, bueno es decir…como hoy es jueves y tu siempre usas uniforme entre semana – solo alcanzaba a decir tonterías

-Es que…hoy me dieron el día libre, porque hice doble turno.

No lo podía creer tenía el día libre y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo como un idiota en lugar de aprovecharlo con ella.

No había porque darle más largas al asunto, estaba dispuesto a implorar si era necesario, no la dejaría ir sin arreglar las cosas, como debía haberlo hecho desde el domingo.

-Candy

-Terry

Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos por la coincidencia.

-Adelante

-No, tu primero

Volvimos a decirlo al mismo tiempo, ahora soltamos una risa más abierta.

-Las damas primero – dije con genuina cortesía

-Bueno...yo – estaba nerviosa y se mordía el labio inferior y yo lo único que quería era besarla, ese gesto me estaba enloqueciendo.

Deseaba leer lo que pensaba a través de sus ojos, pero apenas y me sostenía la mirada. Me debatía entre dejarla continuar o no, ella había dado el primer paso viniendo hasta el teatro...o talvez solo lo hizo porque quería terminar. Un miedo monstruoso me invadió en segundos, donde estaba el orgulloso hijo del duque de Grandchester, aquel que no tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, aquel al que todo le valía un rábano… ¿dónde? me pregunté.

-Es que…creo que exageré un poquito las cosas el domingo pasado. – su voz era solo un murmullo y yo luchaba por entenderla.

Mi cerebro procesaba sus palabras a una velocidad muy lenta, para las ansias que tenía, pero entonces la calma empezó a dar alivio a mi atribulada alma.

-Que bueno que lo reconoces - dije ahora mas dueño de mi y seguro de donde estaba pisando, ella aun ¡me amaba!, en mi fuero interno saltaba en un pie

-Debí imaginarme que dirías algo así – habló resignada y sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba, la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos

-Lo siento – musité arrepentido, no me gusto su triste sonrisa

-No cantes victoria Terruce Grandchester –su mirada cambió a una de exterminio - Que solo dije que había exagerado un POQUITO, pero no he dicho que no tenía razón en lo que te dije – ahora estaba a la defensiva

Tenía dos opciones, seguir con el juego de quien tiene el mejor argumento y talvez terminar mas enojados que al principio, o aplacar los ánimos y devolverle el sentido a mi vida. No puedo negar que la primera opción me tentaba solo por ver la cara de mona que ponía cada vez que se enojaba.

-Shhh – le dije

Puse mi dedo en sus labios y una descarga eléctrica recorrió a toda velocidad mi piel.

- No digas nada más – ella me miró confundida por unos instantes y bajó su mirada de inmediato.

La segunda opción era la más sensata, tome su barbilla y la levanté hasta lograr que me mirara.

-No hacen falta palabras entre nosotros, al menos no por ahora…solo deja que mis ojos se llenen de ti. – dije con suavidad.

Definitivamente esas palabras salieron de mi corazón porque yo no solía expresar tan abiertamente mis sentimientos, bueno aunque a decir verdad, con ella siempre terminaba diciendo lo que mi corazón sentía. ¡Patético!

-Creo que yo también exageré un poco las cosas – admití luego de mirarnos detenidamente por unos instantes.

-…- ella sonrió tiernamente al ver mi actitud sumisa…solo con ella podía mostrarme así.

-Lo siento tanto… no quería que te fueras enojada…

-Shhh

Ahora ella no me dejó terminar, su dedo estaba en mis labios, hice un movimiento temeroso y lo besé levemente, ella sonrió con mi gesto, ahora la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos. Justo cuando iba a abrazarla unas voces algo distantes llamaron mi atención, en ese momento caí en cuenta en donde estábamos, en la parte trasera del teatro, ¡maldición! Y yo con las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, era hora de ir a un lugar más privado.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? – no era una pregunta, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la ayudé a sentarse, mientras más la tocaba más feliz me sentía

-¿En serio? ¿No tienes que ensayar?- preguntó entre preocupada y feliz

-Para nada – le aseguré

Encendí el auto y al dar la vuelta pude ver a una figura ocultarse detrás de una ventana del teatro rápidamente; alguien me había estado espiando…pero ¿quién? Va, no me importaba, tenía derecho a tener mi propia vida, no todo era el teatro; conduje hasta un lugar donde vendían unos ricos sándwiches.

-¿Y esto para qué es? – preguntó algo confundida

-Bueno creo que sirven para comer –ahora tenía ganas de bromear

-Eso es ya lo sé, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Pues tú y yo vamos a tener un picnic – afirmé mientras mi dedo tocaba la punta de su nariz.

-¿En serio? – sus ojos desbordaban felicidad

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te prometí que tendríamos un picnic?

-Si

-Pues ese día es hoy.

Sus ojos iluminaban su rostro y mi camino.

-Oye, pero ya tuvimos un picnic, ¿recuerdas el domingo?

-Ah ese – no quería acordarme del todo de ese día – Ese hubiera sido nuestro primer picnic sino hubiera hecho de conejillo de indias, además quedó a medias, este será nuestro primer picnic oficial - aseguré

Ella asintió con la cabeza apoyando mi idea. La llevé al lugar que sin querer había descubierto aquel domingo luego de mi discusión con ella, ahora sería diferente. Lo haría inolvidable.

Me estacioné bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Ella se encargó de los sándwiches mientras yo llevaba las bebidas con una mano y con la otra la suya, necesitaba estar en continuo contacto con ella.

Detrás de los primeros matorrales descubrimos un hermoso claro lleno de flores amarillas y al llegar al otro extremo encontramos un pequeño riachuelo resguardado de árboles de diversos tamaños. Los dos estábamos sorprendidos por la belleza de aquel lugar.

-Este lugar es hermoso, Terry

-Si, lo es. – contesté asombrado al ver el lugar

-¿Y cómo descubriste este lugar?

-Fue el domingo pasado, luego que discutimos manejé sin rumbo y llegué hasta donde acabamos de dejar el carro, no me imaginé que era tan bonito.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, mirándome con infinita ternura, nunca nadie me había mirado así, o tal vez sí, pero mi corazón solo respondía a esa mirada. Le devolví otra igual o quizá cargada de más amor, acaricié su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo como un hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo, continué hasta rozar sus labios…tan suaves y a la vez tan provocativos, los delineé tiernamente y poco a poco me fui acercando a su rostro.

Juraría que conocía a la perfección cada una de sus pecas y las podría dibujar con los ojos cerrados. Acerqué la nariz a su mejilla, sonrosada como siempre y me llené de su perfume que tanto había extrañado últimamente, fui deslizándome hasta su quijada y ascendí lentamente hasta su labio inferior, pude sentir como ella se estremecía con esta leve caricia mientras mi cuerpo respondía cien veces más fuerte a este roce.

Quería disfrutar más de este preámbulo acariciando ligeramente sus labios con los míos, entonces sentí como sus dedos se abrían paso por mi pelo hasta llegar a mi nuca y con un ligero apretón me acercaron a su boca, esta inusual respuesta me dejó felizmente sorprendido y como contestación la bese apasionadamente, quería recuperar todos estos días de soledad, saboreé sus besos como un hambriento al plato de comida.

Ella era mi perdición.

Nos besamos hasta quedar sin aliento, y aún así continuamos. Estaba perdido. Ya no pensaba, solo sentía, mi cordura había quedado olvidada en algún lugar de mi inconsciencia…pero en ese preciso momento sentí algo parecido a dientes en mi labio inferior…¡me estaba mordiendo!

-¡Auuuu!

Me quejé separándome al instante de sus labios.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunté mientras topaba mi labio con los dedos para asegurarme que no hubiera sangre, ese mordisco sí que dolió.

-¿No lo sabes? – preguntó perversamente divertida de mi dolor

-No – mi cuerpo estaba recuperando la compostura y volviendo de la luna, como para ponerme adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabezota

-Pues, por dejarme esperándote para almorzar por ¡TRES DIAS! – dijo colocando sus tres dedos a diez centímetros de mis ojos

-Vamos Candy…pensé que estabas enojada – era la única excusa sensata que tenía.

-¡Si estaba enojada! – me aseguró levantando su nariz, adoraba ese gesto – Es, más aun sigo enojada

-¿Y entonces que querías que hiciera?…pensé que no querrías verme – levanté los hombros.

-Bueno…yo…estaba, es decir, aún estoy enojada contigo, pero no lo suficiente como para no querer verte. – lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Esto bajó todas mis defensas, siempre me pasaba lo mismo con ella, pasaba de ser el lobo feroz a un cordero indefenso en cuestión de segundos.

-Pero si fui – dije a la defensiva – Aunque no a la hora del almuerzo – admití

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarme como si estuviera analizándome.

-Fui en la noche…necesitaba sentirte cerca – mi voz era apenas audible

-¿En la noche?

-Verás – lleve una mano a mi cabeza para fingir rascarme – Yo también estaba enojado – confesé

-Pero… ¿por qué? – era claro que no me entendía

-Pues, primero por lo de la respiración…tu me entiendes – que difícil era hablar de mis sentimientos pero tenía que hacerlo si quería arreglar las cosas

-…- quiso decir algo pero volvió a cerrar la boca enseguida, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que yo continuara.

-Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que tu…que alguien pueda rozar tus labios, aunque de eso dependiera salvar una vida – esto era realmente difícil

-Terry – susurró mi nombre comprendiendo como me sentía

Mis ojos estaban clavados en el horizonte no podía mirarle a la cara, me sentía un egoísta en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Yo también me siento así – confesó y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que ahora ella miraba también al horizonte

-¿Tú? – no entendía lo que me quería decir

-Vamos Terry, no puedes negar que tienes un sinfín de admiradoras, asistes a cenas importantes y…y conoces a gente importante e interesante y para variar tus compañeras de reparto son…realmente…

-Para, para esto ahí – levanté la mano para impedir que siguiera hablando

La miré detenidamente.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, tú conoces muy bien mis sentimientos – tome su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara

-Es que…siempre en los periódicos dicen…bueno, te relacionan con Susana y yo…

-Basta, no voy a permitir que te sigas inquietando por algo que no tiene sentido.

Sus ojos eran cautelosos, por unos instantes me puse en su lugar, tratando de seguir los consejos de Orson, no es que se los hubiera pedido, pero la conversación se presentó hace tiempo y él me dijo en aquella ocasión que siempre que discutía con su esposa se ponía en su lugar, así era más fácil arreglar las cosas.

Entonces traté de imaginarme como me sentiría si a ella la relacionaran con un médico del hospital. Ese solo pensamiento me puso la piel de gallina, pero mi reacción sería desastrosa, empezaría matando al médico imaginario que sin existir ya lo odiaba… era terrible lo que sería capaz de hacer, ahora la entendía mejor.

-Candy…la verdad no sé de dónde sacaron la descabellada idea…que entre Susana y yo podría haber algo. No sé cómo explicarte para que me entiendas…

Vacilé por unos minutos tratando de encontrar las palabras que la convencieran.

-Ya sé, lo haré con una comparación sencilla pero eficaz, verás…para mi ella es…es como un mueble, si eso es, como una silla o como una mesa o si quieres como una escoba – sin duda a eso se parecía más Susana, Candy sonrió ante la comparación seguro que ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo- No pasa nada si deja de estar en un lugar o no, notas su ausencia pero eso no afecta mi vida; tú en cambio eres como la luz, si la luz desaparece me encuentro en tinieblas, así de simple.

-Dicho así suena muy fácil…

-Es que es así de fácil. A ti ¡te amo!, a ella no, caso cerrado – las dos últimas palabras me hicieron recordar a mi padre.

-Pero los diarios…

-Mira, los diarios escriben estupideces porque no conocen la verdad, pero tú si lo sabes, sabes que TE AMO. – las dos últimas palabras las repetí muy despacio – Eso debería ser suficiente para no dudar de mi amor…

-Es suficiente – susurró pero había algo en su mirada

-¿Entonces? – pregunté porque no me convencía del todo su mirada

-…- se limitó a morderse el labio inferior, mientras sus ojos me esquivaban

-¿Qué pasa? – quería entenderla

-Soy una tonta ¿verdad?

-No, no lo eres. – la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla – Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – hablé cerca de su oído

-¿Estás seguro? – me apretó con un abrazo mas fuerte al que correspondí de inmediato.

-Tan seguro como que el sol está en el cielo.

Ahora si estaba consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, podía escuchar con claridad el trinar de los pájaros y el correr del río entre las piedras, el zumbido del viento entre los árboles y sobre todo nuestras respiraciones acompasadas. Incluso hasta podía respirar más hondo, ya no me dolía el pecho.

-No es por nada, pero me muero de hambre – hablé con franqueza, mi estomago clamaba por algo de comida ahora que la presión del pecho había desaparecido.

-Yo también – apoyó mi moción

-Qué raro, que tengas hambre – empecé a bromear

-Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y visiblemente indignada, pero la ignoré, la había extrañado tanto estos días que me hacían falta cada uno de sus gestos.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus bromas - reclamó

-¿Cuáles bromas?, si estoy hablando en serio

-O sea, que en resumen estas asegurando que ¿siempre estoy con hambre?

-Así es – aseguré con vehemencia

-¿Que soy un barril sin fondo?

-Si – confirmé con una sonrisa

-¿Que soy una comelona?

-Si – no entendía que se proponía pero igual volví a confirmarle divertido por este juego

-¿Que soy una tragona? – alzó su voz dos octavas más de lo normal y su cara se estaba transformando…

-Así es, qué bueno que lo reconoces – esto era divertidísimo

-Grrrr – ahora puso al completo su cara de mona

Quiso decir algo más pero no la dejé, la besé en cuanto abrió la boca.

-No sabes, cuánto he extrañado la cara de mona que pones cuando te enojas – le dije como de pasada luego de que el beso nos llevó a ambos a la luna

-¿Ah sí? – su rostro pasó por varias fases en segundos, primero fue de asombro, luego de indignación, continuo con una de enojo y terminó en una de diversión perversa que solo veía cuando…

-¡Aaauuuuuuuuuu! – …cuando me pisaba

Seguro que la uña de mi dedo gordo del pie se me caería en cuanto me sacara el zapato.

-Y yo he extrañado, escuchar esos dulces alaridos de dolor – sonreía con cara de ángel como si en realidad lo creyera…

-Esto sí dolió…- apenas y podía hablar del dolor – Creo que me quedaré patojo – aseguré

-No seas exagerado, si apenas y te pisé.

-Claro, como no era tu pie el que estaba debajo del taco, que vas a sentir – me quejé

-Haber, déjame verte, sácate el zapato – me ordenó

-No

-Anda Terry, soy enfermera, ¿recuerdas?

-Estudiante de enfermería – le recordé

-Como sea, déjame ver tu pie

-No quiero

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes problemas de…olores? - estaba divirtiéndose a mi costa

-Le olerán mal los pies al Elegante, a mi ¡no! –aseguré

-Jajajaja

-Jajajaja

Reímos los dos a carcajadas, a la final tuve que sacarme el zapato a regañadientes porque me molestaba de verdad, por suerte, mi uña no estaba afectada, solo era la presión del zapato la que me estaba doliendo.

Al principio me sentí realmente incomodo indicándole el pie, no era una parte de mi cuerpo que quisiera mostrarle pero luego de sentir sus dedos suaves y firmes a la vez, presionando mis dedos para confirmar que no hubiera fractura terminé sacándome el otro zapato asegurándole que también me dolía. Finalizó haciéndome un reconfortante masaje en mis pies en forma de disculpa, "me lo merecía".

¡Amaba a esta mujer!, era mi complemento, yo estaba hecho para ella y ella estaba hecha para mí.

-¿Qué esperas para meter el pie en el agua? – preguntó, luego de ver mi inminente vacilación frente al río, ella insistía en que sumergiera el pie en el agua para sentirme mejor.

-Está fría – protesté – Corrección, fría es poco, está helada.

-Eso te va aliviar – aseguró con tono de enfermera

-Claro, como no eres tú la que tiene que mojarse - reclamé

-Es por tu bien, es más deberías meter los dos pies

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dijiste que te dolían los DOS pies – aseguró

Seguro que estaba vengándose, a la final terminé metiendo los dos pies en esa agua prácticamente congelada, pero me consolé salpicándole un poquito mientras ella se lavaba las manos. Como siempre salió disparada luego de mojarme la cara, aprovechándose de mi leve cojera.

Comimos como desaforados, realmente estábamos muertos del hambre, eso no era raro en Candy, pero en mi, si...

-Jajaja – solté una risa

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó

-No lo quieres saber

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero quedarme inválido de por vida– le aseguré

Me miró debatiéndose entre saciar su curiosidad o seguir en la inopia, pero como no quería quedarme inválido mejor cambié de tema

-Hoy nos reunió Robert Hathaway a todos los actores, para hablar sobre la obra – le comenté.

-Así ¿y qué les dijo?

-Que la obra era un éxito, que todos los boletos están vendidos hasta después de un mes.

-¿En serio?

-Si, y también hablamos sobre la gira que vamos hacer

-¿Una gira? – preguntó luego de beber su refresco

-Cuando la obra es buena, la compañía prepara una gira por las ciudades más cercanas para presentar la obra

-Eso no lo sabía

-Pero eso no es todo, como la obra es todo un éxito decidieron hacer una gira a nivel nacional. ¿te imaginas?, vamos a recorrer todo el país

-Qué bien – dijo emocionada

-Pero no todo es bueno, la gira va hacer larga, muy larga

-¿Qué tan larga?

-Mínimo tres meses

-Eso es mucho tiempo – había tristeza en su voz

-Si lo se – afirmé en el mismo tono

Recién ahora asimilaba lo que significaba tres meses de ausencia, esto no iba hacer fácil, la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla por la cintura, pegué mi pecho a su espalda y juntos contemplamos el cielo, esta cercanía empequeñecía al universo entero.

Al regresar a la civilización ella se sentó muy cerca de mí en el auto, tan cerca que la palanca de cambios rozaba su vestido en cada cambio, tomé su mano para colocarla sobre la palanca y bajo mi mano.

Candy además colocó su cabeza junto a mi hombro, ahora sabía que la necesidad de estar juntos era mutua.

Contemplaba extasiado el paisaje de casas y luces bajo un cielo negro lleno de estrellas aunque sin luna; ahora todo parecía tener color, parecía tener sentido. Sin duda era una de esas noches en que el sueño me había abandonado, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, ahora si podía respirar tan hondo que podía sentir como el aire se extendía por mis pulmones.

Ya no sentía esa horrible presión en el pecho, más bien, ahora mi cuerpo se asemejaba a una pluma, porque parecía levitar en el espacio. Esta nueva sensación de bienestar buscaba cada rincón de mi alma para extenderse sin piedad y sin duda era esto lo que no me dejaba dormir. Miré por vigésima vez al cielo y pude ver nuevamente esas dos estrellas que se parecían a sus ojos, solo había una explicación para todo esto…su amor me había reconciliado con la vida, con el mundo, con el universo.

Me recosté tratando de dormir, y al cerrar los ojos pude revivir las sensaciones tristes y alegres que me habían acompañado durante estos días. Hubo un momento en el que me sentí miserablemente solo y ahora todo eso había desaparecido, recordé que al regresar al teatro luego de dejar a mi pecosa en el hospital, agradecí tan efusivamente a Orson que lo sorprendí con un fuerte apretón de manos.

"…

-Gracias Orson

-No tiene nada que agradecerme Señor.

-¿Cómo que no? Te debo la vida, hombre.

-Jajaja, la vida no sé, pero estoy seguro que la sonrisa si. Si hubiera sabido que esa señorita le iba hacer tanto bien, yo mismo la hubiera ido a buscar, hace varios días, jajaja.

-En serio, muchas gracias. Y por favor, cuando ella venga, búscame, así tengas que sacarme del mismísimo escenario, hazlo, es más la haces pasar a mi camerino y luego me buscas.

-Con mucho gusto señor.

Actué con más pasión que los días anteriores, incluso me permití intercambiar varias palabras con James y con Karen luego de la función, pero lo que me pareció extraño era la cara de furia que tenía Susana, usualmente siempre estaba sonreída pero ahora no, es más, ahora apenas y me dirigió la palabra para decirme.

-Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo para la función, Terruce

Yo simplemente me había limitado a levantar mis hombros, no entendía su irritación si había llegado con media hora de anticipación, pero me daba igual, es más, me había empezado a llamar Terruce y no Terry eso me alegraba de sobremanera, mientras más conservara la distancia, para mi, mejor.

Antes de regresar a casa opté por darme una vuelta por el hospital, necesitaba respirar el mismo aire que ella, esto era enfermizo… "

Poco a poco fui cayendo en la somnolencia, pero los sueños no me ayudaron mucho eran una mezcla de vivencias y sensaciones de los últimos días, pero sin duda había más sosiego en mi alma.

Hoy sería un día muy largo, en especial porque no vería a mi enfermera favorita, otra de sus amigas del San Pablo había regresado a causa de la guerra, a veces pensaba que esta guerra me estaba afectando en cierto sentido, primero regresaron los Cornwell, luego Annie Britter alias la Tímida y ahora Patricia O'Brien alias la Gordita, solo faltaba que regresara la hermana Grey y también decidiera pasar con mi pecosa, gracias al cielo que los hermanitos Leegan no la visitaron cuando regresaron porque eso hubiera sido el colmo, tener que ceder tiempo del escaso que compartía con ella para que socializara con ese par de arpías.

Pero no sé ni de que me quejaba, si yo mismo le había sugerido que pasara con su amiga…

" - No sabes lo feliz que estoy – dijo con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas

-Es obvio – dije con tono de superioridad, desde el día que nos reconciliamos mi buen humor había vuelto

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó divertida

-Porque siempre que estás conmigo tienes esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Que modesto – contestó con mofa

-Niégamelo – la reté

-No, no te voy a negar nada, ¿pero vas ha dejar que te cuente por que estoy tan feliz o no?

-Claro, ¿aunque no entiendo que te podía hacer más feliz que verme?

-Terry, a veces tienes un ego muy grande ¿Sabías?

-Pero si es la pura verdad

-A veces me dan ganas de caerte a bolsazos – se estaba enojando

-No te enojes, pecosa, mejor cuéntame que te hace "tan feliz", claro aparte de verme – me encantaba ver sus caras de mona

-Me miró un rato debatiéndose entre la ira y la indignación, emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

-¡No te voy a contar nada! – resopló enfadada

-Por favor, cuéntame - supliqué

-¡No¡

-Anda, no te enojes, si sabes muy bien que yo también soy feliz cuando te veo – le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, era cierto que me gustaba ver su cara de mona, pero no me gustaba verla enojada mucho tiempo.

Eso la desarmó por completo, ya estuve cantando victoria en cuanto hizo un suspiro de indignación.

-Patty regresa de Inglaterra – había recuperado su buen humor

-¿Patty, la Gordita?

-No es gordita – la defendió

-Si lo es, seguro que su talla es small…

-Jajaja, ves tu mismo reconoces que ella utiliza la talla más pequeña, porque, por si no lo sabes, small la utilizan las chicas delgadas – estaba cantando victoria ante mi "supuesta" ignorancia

-Claro que lo sé, pero no me dejaste terminar, yo me refería a la talla small de ballena, jajajaja

-Eres un grosero

Estaba casi, solo, casi indignada, porque a la final no pudo contenerse y terminó riendo conmigo.

-¿Cuándo llega? – pregunté luego de reír hasta el cansancio

-Hoy en el tarde, pero no se la hora, eso decía en su carta

-¿Y cuándo la vas a ver?

-Mañana… ¿podemos ir juntos?

-No, Candy, ella es tu amiga

-Pero mañana es Domingo, y siempre lo pasamos juntos – estaba haciendo algo parecido a un puchero

-Si lo sé, ¿pero que voy hacer yo allí?

-Pues muchas cosas, además estaremos juntos, hablaremos, pasearemos

-No, no me parece buena idea, de que voy a hablar con la Gordita, ¿de como engordar un kilo diariamente?

-No seas malo, Patty es una chica muy inteligente, igual que Stear.

-Dios los cría y ellos solitos se juntan - igual que nosotros los rebeldes del San Pablo

-Como sea, la vamos a pasar muy bien

-No, Candy, ve tú, pasa con tu amiga, iguálate en chismes, disfruta de un día de chicas.

-Pero…es que yo…quería pasar contigo…

-Yo, también, lo sabes – le dije mientras tomaba un bucle y lo enredaba en mi dedo

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ve y diviértete "

Yo y mi bocota, que arrepentido estaba de haber dicho ese "diviértete". Podía haber dicho "cuídate" o "extráñame" pero no, tuve que decir "diviértete", Candy tenía una mente demasiado activa, ¿Qué podría haber tramado?, pero me consolaba saber que la Gordita era una chica tranquila, por algo se había enamorado del Inventor ¿no?

Decidí salir a dar una vuelta, esto me estaba enloqueciendo, había escuchado hablar sobre un club en la ciudad, que contaba con grandes áreas verdes, para jugar golf, montar a caballo, que falta me hacía eso, extrañaba a Theodora, extrañaba mis largos paseos a galope, sentir como el viento enfriaba mi cara con la velocidad…donde estaría ahora, seguro que en la villa de mi padre, ojala y la cuidaran bien…

Llegué al dichoso club luego de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad, era un sitio elegante, se notaba que era para gente rica. Luego de informarme sobre los requisitos para entrar, me di media vuelta, porque no cumplía con casi ninguno de ellos.

Primero necesitaba pertenecer a una de las familias de rancio abolengo de Nueva York, cosa que no cumplía, o ser presentado por uno de ellos, tampoco cumplía. El costo, representaba mi sueldo de un mes sin contar para nada con mis gastos, ese cumpliría si es que no comiera, no pagara arriendo, no pusiera gasolina, en resumen, tampoco cumplía y una serie de estupideces que ponían los típicos ricos para ahuyentar a la gente normal de sus territorios.

Me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero una familia ingresaba en ese momento, esperé antes del umbral para darles entrada y cuál fue mi sorpresa, era la familia del alcalde, "que mala suerte".

-Sr. Grandchester - saludaron

-Sr. Alcalde, señora, señorita – dije asintiendo con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

-Que gusto verlo por aquí

¿Que podía decir? Que vine y que no cumplía con los requisitos para entrar, no, esa no era la respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Robert, me habló de este lugar y quise conocerlo

-¿Qué tal le pareció? – preguntó el alcalde

-La verdad, no lo conocí porque tienen que ser socios para ingresar.

-Es una de las reglas, pero eso es lo de menos tratándose de usted, por favor acompáñenos

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que ya se me hizo un poco tarde

-Por favor Sr. Grandchester no se arrepentirá, anímese

No pude decir que no, era el alcalde… ni siquiera me acordaba el nombre de su hija, era obvio que su invitación era por ella después del codazo disimulado que le dio su mujer cuando ya se daba por vencido.

En cuanto ingresamos, me presentaron a todo el mundo, la mayoría por no decir todos habían visto la obra y me felicitaron, me sentía como un caballo en exposición o mejor dicho como un trofeo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré rodeado de varias mujeres de distintas edades, esto ya se me estaba haciendo habitual, pero me seguía incomodando. Hubiera querido nunca encontrar el lugar, pero no, tenía que venir. Idiota.

Por suerte la hija del alcalde que por cierto se llamaba Rita, me invitó a cabalgar, "era su deporte favorito", montaba muy bien e hicimos incluso un poco de competencia.

Mientras regresábamos conversamos por primera vez, porque en realidad la vez que la conocí sólo ella hablaba, ahora traté de ser un poco más cortés en retribución al detalle de cabalgar, eso me había relajado enormemente, era una chica muy directa y me sorprendió con una de sus preguntas

-¿Terruce, tiene novia?

-Si – contesté sinceramente

-Es una chica muy afortunada – dijo en tono amable

-La verdad, es que yo soy el afortunado– dije con sinceridad.

-La quiere mucho verdad – no era una pregunta

No sabía que responder, acaso era tan obvio el amor que sentía por ella.

-Bueno lo digo, por su vehemente manera de hablar de ella – me miró un momento antes de continuar - Sabe, tenía otra imagen de usted…la de una persona enigmática, con cierto aire de frialdad hasta incluso sin corazón, pero veo que estaba equivocada.

Me dejó sin palabras, ¿esa era la impresión que daba al resto de personas?

-Ella debe ser una chica muy especial – habló luego de un momento

-Muy especial – aseguré, sin contar que tiene la mano pesada, y trepa a los árboles, pensé en mi fuero interno

-Se han corrido rumores sobre usted y la señorita Malrow, estaba segura que no eran ciertos pero ahora veo que son totalmente desacertados – afirmó

Casi todos creían en esa estupidez, incluso la propia Candy dudó en su momento, pero que veía esta chica para hablar así me pregunté.

-Lo digo porque después de escucharlo hablar de su novia usted debe verla con la misma intensidad de sus palabras estoy segura, y eso no sucede con la Srta. Malrow. Ojalá y un día me la pueda presentar, para confirmarlo con mis propios ojos.

-… - me limité a asentir levemente, talvez la oportunidad jamás se presentaría

La conversación terminó ahí, la acompañé hasta donde se encontraban sus padres y me despedí, intentaron persuadirme de almorzar con ellos, pero no acepté, no quería dar paso a malos entendidos, lo mejor era conservar la distancia.

Hoy era mi día de descanso porque los lunes no había funciones, me levanté sin mucho ánimo, había soñado con el duque y sentía cierta nostalgia, después de todo era mi padre, la mayor parte de mi corta vida la había pasado junto a él, y aunque nuestra relación no valía la pena de ser recordada sentía una especie de hipocondría por su rostro severo y sin chispa de vida. Bien dicen por ahí que lo que estorba hace falta.

Recordé, que la última vez que lo vi, me juré que nunca amaría como él. Tal vez si él hubiera dejado atrás su alto grado del deber por su apellido hubiera hecho feliz a mucha gente. Empezando por mi madre por ejemplo seguido por él mismo e incluso hasta yo…tal vez no hubiera sido tan solitario, por suerte había encontrado a esa mona trepa árboles que había venido a sacarme de ese mundo al que el duque me había empujado con su indiferencia…

Moví la cabeza varias veces de izquierda a derecha, no quería que el desánimo se apoderara de mí, pero ahora ya no tenía tanto poder sobre mí como antes. Di una fuerte exhalación, aún dolía su indiferencia, justo cuando más lo necesitaba me dio la espalda…

¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida ahora, si él me hubiera ayudado evitando la expulsión de Candy? Seguramente hubiéramos disfrutado de un poco de tiempo en el San Pablo pero con la inminente guerra, Candy hubiera tenido que regresar a América y yo estaría solo en Escocia, sin ella. Tan solo de pensar en eso mi pecho se comprimió, ahora entendía que por algo suceden las cosas, aunque tal vez en ese momento no lo entendiera.

Recuerdos buenos y malos abarrotaron mi mente, todas las malas tenía que ver con el duque y la duquesa Cara de Cerdo, y las buenas con mi Tarzán Pecosa como solía llamarla en esa época, ahora casi había desaparecido ese sobrenombre de mi boca porque no la había visto trepar en mucho tiempo…nada la detenía cuando se proponía algo, ni siquiera estar encerrada en el cuarto de castigo impidieron que disfrutara del Festival de Mayo, se suponía que ella era una de las festejadas….

¿FESTEJADAS?

¿FELTIVAL DE MAYO…?

¿En qué mes estábamos? ¡MAYO! Que estúpido, como pude haberlo olvidado, era su cumpleaños, aunque aún estaba a tiempo, tenía que hacer algo.

Mi mente empezó a maquinar sobre qué hacer, que regalarle. Que difícil era saber que regalarle a una mujer y sobre todo si esa mujer era Candy…

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué darle?

Tal vez una cuerda para que siga trepando árboles como en el colegio, mejor no, conociéndola era capaz de amarrarme con lo mismo.

¿Flores? No, siempre le llevaba flores no era algo nuevo. ¿Chocolates?…tampoco, aunque seguro que le gustaría, pero quería darle algo diferente.

Listo, lo tenía, le daría una pequeña sorpresa, mi mente trazó un plan perfecto, ahora solo era cuestión de ponerlo en práctica, y tenía hasta el medio día exactamente.

Primero, escribí una pequeña nota:

_Candy:_

_ Te espero en el parque de la vuelta, es urgente_

_ Terry_

Segundo, me puse a practicar la melodía que le dedicaría.

Tercero, le pedí al panadero de la esquina que prepara un pastel de chocolate, eso fue lo que más me demoró.

Cuarto, fui al lugar donde solíamos comer y le pedí al hijo de la dueña que le entregara la nota, esa era la manera de comunicarnos cuando por alguna razón no podíamos vernos.

Quinto, me subí al árbol más grande para esperarla, ya casi era la hora en la que solíamos comer, solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Desde aquella altura podía ver muchas cosas, me sentía libre, entonces pude verla llegar corriendo, justo en la esquina disminuyó notablemente la velocidad, se arregló el uniforme, se acomodó un poco el cabello y caminó como si nada, no pude evitarlo, solté una franca carcajada.

Ingresó al parque cautelosamente, buscándome con la mirada por todos los rincones, como no me encontraba, sacó nuevamente la nota de un bolsillo, y la releyó, se aseguro que fuera el parque mencionado y empezó a adentrarse poco a poco, regresando a ver varias veces, cerciorándose de que no la sorprendiera por atrás, entonces empecé a tocar la melodía suavemente en la armónica, se paró en seco, ella reconocía la música, sonrió con el rostro asombrado y prosiguió la búsqueda, no sabía de dónde venía, cuando estuvo bajo el árbol, paré la música, ella se quedó desorientada y encontró una rosa blanca al pie, luego de aspirarla levantó la vista encontrando su segunda sorpresa. Vaciló un poco y empezó a subir como una auténtica mona sin importarle la blancura de su uniforme.

Sonreí ampliamente oculto entre las ramas más altas. Abrió la caja con cautela y encontró el pastel, no podía ver su rostro, entonces decidí bajar de un salto hacia donde ella.

-Sorprendida – dije mientras saltaba hasta su lado

-¡AHHHHH! -gritó dejándome prácticamente sordo

Perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, apenas pude agarrarla de la cintura evitando que cayera.

-Terry…casi me matas del susto

-Jajaja, lo siento

Su rostro aun no recuperaba la tranquilidad.

-¿Y todo esto por qué es? – preguntó confundida

-¿Acaso no leíste lo que decía el pastel?

-Si…pero…

-Todos estos son tus regalos

-¿Mis regalos? ¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños – le recordé - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pecosa!

-Terry…te acordaste - sus esmeraldas se volvieron lagunas

Se arrimó a mi pecho y empezó a sollozar, eso me turbó.

-Si hubiera sabido que no te gustaban las sorpresas no lo hubiera hecho – lo dije amanera de broma, pero en realidad estaba preocupado.

-No, no es eso, me encantan las sorpresas, solo…que es la primera vez que alguien se acuerda de mi cumpleaños

-¿Seguro que es solo por eso? – en el fondo temía que se hubiera acordado de ese Anthony, era un idiota por tener celos de un muerto, pero no lo podía evitar

-Y también porque nunca nadie me había sorprendido así. Gracias – estas palabras me tranquilizaron

Se quiso aferrar a mi cintura pero yo no estaba muy equilibrado y por poco caemos los dos.

-Jajaja – reímos juntos

-Lo siento – dijo algo divertida

-No importa, creo que si caímos, del suelo no hubiéramos pasado.

-Si, verdad

Nos acomodamos en la rama y la atraje hacia mí, ella se estrechó a mi cuerpo y me susurró

-Te amo tanto, y cada día más.

-Yo también…

Le dije mientras besaba sus cabellos.

-Espera un momento que esto no es todo – saqué mi armónica

-¿Así?

Entonces empecé a tocar nuevamente, ella me miraba con ojos llenos de amor y aún empañados. Me hubiera gustado quedarme tocando para ella toda la tarde aunque me quedara sin saliva, pero ella tenía que regresar al hospital.

Comimos el pastel en una banca porque no quería que se ensuciara el uniforme y la acompañé de regreso.

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo en su compañía, que no hubiera dado porque se quedara conmigo más tiempo, sería mucho pedir toda la vida….

Hojeé el periódico leyendo detenidamente cada artículo que trataba sobre inversiones, eso era algo que llamaba mi atención, al darme cuenta de esto me sentí como si fuera el duque, él solía pasarse horas leyendo el periódico y dedicándole más tiempo incluso que a su propia familia. Sacudí la cabeza, no quería parecerme al duque.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me alteró como si estuviera nuevamente en aquella época en la que vivía con él…pero había algo más, desde la noche anterior me estaba sintiendo inquieto.

Abrí la puerta del camerino sin mucho ánimo. Me puse peor, al ver parada frente a mí a Susana.

Estos días, que había decidido ignorarme los había pasado genial, pero como lo bueno dura poco, ahí estaba otra vez, parada frente a mí con su típica sonrisa idiota y con un ¿pastel?

-Ho…Hola Terruce – dijo vacilante

-Me alegré de sobremanera que siguiera llamándome Terruce y no Terry.

-Hola

-Espero no interrumpir nada. – miró por un lado hacia dentro de mi camerino buscando algo…mejor dicho estaba insinuando que la invitara a pasar, pobre ilusa, esa no era mi intención.

-¿Necesitabas algo? – pregunté tratando de que terminara rápido con lo que la había traído hasta aquí.

-Bueno…yo – volvió a tartamudear y enrojeció – Te traje esto – extendió hacia mí el pastel

No moví ni un solo músculo, ¿qué era lo que se proponía? Un día me ignoraba y al siguiente me traía regalos. Creo que Susana necesitaba un psiquiatra.

-Me he comportado como una niña estos días, y quería pedirte disculpas…tómalo, lo hice yo misma.

-¿No entiendo a que te refieres? ¿Y tampoco entiendo, porque me das esto? – me sentía incómodo, y no quería aceptar nada de ella.

-Por favor acéptalo, es de chocolate…creo que es tu favorito.

Me sorprendió, yo jamás había mencionado que el chocolate fuera mi sabor favorito, a mi gustaba el de fresa, el chocolate era el favorito de Candy.

La miré desconfiado, definitivamente Susana estaba enloqueciendo, di un paso hacia atrás con cautela, no quería provocarla. Al ver mi vacilación continuó:

-Es que el otro día fui a la panadería que queda cerca a tu casa y vi un pastel de chocolate, cuando lo quise comprar me dijeron que tu lo habías pedido expresamente para ti.

Era mi impresión o esta chica estaba empezando a ¡fastidiarme! Quería mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ella, y ella siempre estaba donde yo estaba, tenían razón los periódicos en relacionarnos.

Quise cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero entonces las clases de cortesía de la hermana Margaret me detuvieron al instante, no podía despreciar un gesto amable, pero más que eso me dio pena, pero del pastel, lo tomé con el fin de que se fuera de inmediato.

-Gracias

-De nada

Traté de cerrar la puerta de inmediato, pero ella la detuvo con su mano.

-¿Me preguntaba si ahora quisieras ir a comer conmigo?

Tenía ganas de restregarle el pastel en la cara, seguramente en otra vida fui un pecador y esta era mi condena, soportar todas las estupideces de esta mujer.

-Susana, nunca como en el teatro – al diablo las clases de cortesía de la hermana Margaret

-Lo sé, por eso quería invitarte a mi casa…como tú me dijiste que un día irías a tomar un café conmigo, pensé que sería mejor un almuerzo

Que tenía en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro, ¿piedras?

¿De dónde había sacado semejante atrocidad?. Quise decirle que yo comía con mi pecosa, pero de pronto sentí una especie de premonición, una especie de mal presentimiento, como si algo malo le estuviera sucediendo o le fuera a suceder, me corté en seco.

-Si me disculpas, ya tengo que retirarme – prácticamente la hice a un lado para pasar.

-¿Tal vez para otra ocasión? – gritó mientras me alejaba

-Ni lo sueñes – ojalá y me haya escuchado, ya estaba cansado de sus falsas suposiciones

Llegué al hospital más temprano de lo habitual, sentía algo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo, tenía que verla, asegurarme que estuviera bien, así tuviera que pasar dos horas esperando en la sala de espera para verla.

Mi corazón recuperó sus latidos cuando la vi pasar de una sala a otra con un paciente que tenía vendada la cabeza, me sentí un poco idiota por esto, pero aún no estaba del todo tranquilo.

-¿Ya lo ayudaron señor? – me preguntó una enfermera que llevaba lentes de botella y nariz de bruja

-Eh, si una enfermera rubia, que fue para allá, me dijo que la esperara aquí.

-Ah, porque esta es un área restringida – aseguró.

-Si lo sé, pero me dijo que no demoraba.

-Entiendo

Me miró desconfiada y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado, al rato volvió a aparecer junto con Candy que salió totalmente desconcertada, seguramente pensando que era un error, pero al verme, me siguió el juego.

-Hola – saludó contenta al acercarse – Aun es muy temprano para el almuerzo.

-Lo sé, pero quería verte ¿o no puedo venir a ver a mi novia?

-Claro que puedes, pero como nunca entras al hospital…

Me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas…pero tenía algo en su mirada que no pude adivinar.

-Ahora que te vi, me voy, y te espero a la hora de siempre

-¿Te vas tan rápido?

-Si solo quería verte

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó desconfiada y examinándome de pies a cabeza

-Jajaja, claro

Ni yo mismo entendía por qué fui como desesperado a verla pero ahora me sentía mejor, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y me alejé.

-Terry…espera – su voz me paralizó por instantes justo cuando estaba subiéndome la auto

-¿Qué pasa?

-Soy una cabeza hueca, tengo que contarte algo muy importante y creo que no puedo esperar hasta el almuerzo, debí haberte llamando con la mente. Es más, no sé ni cómo empezar.

-Pues desde el principio.

La noté agitada y en sus ojos había una chispa de tristeza mezclada con preocupación, eso era lo que me trajo hasta aquí, era algo que a ella le estaba inquietando, volví a sentirme preocupado había algo en sus facciones que me decía que era algo grave.

-Por donde empiezo…si ya sé por el principio. Ayer en la tarde trajeron a un herido que venía desde Italia, estaba inconsciente, lo iban a trasladar a Chicago porque era lo único que repetía cuando estaba consciente pero querían administrarle una buena cantidad de sedantes para el viaje, porque se había puesto agresivo, sentí curiosidad por él y en cuanto me acerqué todo el mundo gritó porque junto a él había una mofeta que no se separaba. ¡Era Puppé! Y el herido era… Albert.- sentenció - Creen que es un espía o algo así. Fui donde el director y le aseguré que era mi amigo, entonces me pidieron que les diera sus datos personales, pero solo pude darles el nombre.

-¿Al-bert? – repetí su nombre en dos sílabas, no lo podía creer, mi corazón se estremeció al saber que él estaba herido.

-Si, perdió la memoria, no sabe quién es, ni siquiera se acuerda de Puppé, y si lo llevan a Chicago va ha ser peor, porque va a estar solo, aquí por lo menos estamos nosotros. Tenemos que hacer algo Terry, lo van a trasladar mañana - en su voz había angustia y aflicción

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Creo que si, ven te llevaré al cuarto donde lo tienen.

Caminamos por varios pasillos en silencio, en mi mente vagaban los recuerdos de cuando lo conocí, cuando me ayudó, del zoológico.

Albert siempre fue una persona muy especial para mí, era mi amigo, no sabía mucho sobre él pero tenía la certeza que era una buena persona.

-Está muy delgado, casi no lo reconocí cuando lo vi, sino hubiera sido por Puppe…- comentó Candy en un susurro

Junto a la puerta estaba Puppe, que saltó a los brazos de Candy en cuanto la vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Puppe? Te dije que te quedaras en mi cuarto.

Candy hablaba con la mofeta como si realmente ésta le entendiera.

-Está muy delgada, su pelo no brilla – aseguró indicándome a Puppe

Al mirar a Puppe comprobé lo que la voz angustiada de Candy me decía, alce mi mano y acaricié suavemente a Puppe, quien no opuso resistencia, me reconoció.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor de la que esperaba, ahí estaba él, tirado en una cama, sin las gafas que él solía siempre llevar, se lo veía distinto, más joven.

Me conmovió verlo tan desvalido, vendado la cabeza y con ojeras en los ojos, tenía que hacer algo por él. Me acerqué despacio, temía despertarlo, se le veía tan indefenso, muchas imágenes cruzaron por mi mente, y siempre lo veía sonriendo y ahora estaba ahí, casi sin vida.

-Candy debemos ayudarlo - aseguré

-Si. ¿pero cómo?

-Podría decir que es…mi hermano

-No lo creo, él es rubio y tu castaño, y no se parecen, más bien pasaría como mi hermano

-Tienes razón…- dije mientras me tocaba el mentón

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – había angustia en su voz

-Ya sé, podría pasar como mi primo, los primos generalmente no se parecen.

-¿Pero como decimos que lo encontraste?

-Fácil, tú me avisaste que él estaba aquí, no estabas muy segura del parentesco al principio, por lo que no podías dar ninguna información real.

-¿Y cuando le den el alta?

-Se quedará conmigo

-Gracias Terry

-No tienes que darme las gracias, yo le debo mucho.

Hicimos un plan para que nadie se percatara del engaño, hablé con el director y le conté que era mi primo, que sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba hasta que Candy me había informado de su reciente ingreso al hospital. Puse de bandera mi creciente fama para que se aguardara la absoluta reserva y las cosas se facilitaron. El director en cuanto se enteró que habría quien pague la cuenta no pidió más explicaciones y arreglaron todo para que no fuera trasladado a Chicago.

Luego de varias horas de trámites y papeleo me permitieron verlo. Un doctor y una enfermera me acompañaron a su habitación.

El doctor tocó levemente la puerta antes de ingresar. Albert estaba sentado en la cama con las manos sujetándose la cabeza, el doctor se acercó a revisarlo mientras el levantaba su rostro y nos miraba detenidamente.

-Bueno, mi amigo, le tengo buenas noticias. Hemos encontrado a un familiar suyo, quien nos ha dado datos que le ayudarán mucho.

El rostro de Albert se llenó de desconfianza y miró con recelo al doctor.

-Su nombre es Albert Owen Grandchester primo del señor Terruce Grandchester

Mientras hablaba el doctor hizo un ademán con la mano cuando pronunció mi nombre. Albert me miró con recelo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Es una suerte que lo haya encontrado antes de ser trasladado a Chicago

Albert no pronunciaba palabra y yo no sabía que decirle, quería contarle la verdad pero no delante del médico, ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas. La enfermera cambio los vendajes mientras el médico le daba indicaciones acerca de la herida.

-Bien, los dejaré solos, trate señor Grandchester – dijo dirigiéndose a mí- De no abombarle de mucha información, esperaremos unos días a que la herida cicatrice bien para darle de alta.

-Gracias – dije dándole la mano al galeno

Al cerrarse la puerta, un incomodo silencio se adueño de la habitación, caminé un poco hacia él, hasta sentarme en la silla.

-Albert, me da mucha alegría haberte encontrado – dije francamente.

-Gracias

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Desorientado.

Su mirada me escrutaba de pies a cabeza, pude ver en sus ojos como se esforzaba por recordar.

-Lo siento pero no me acuerdo de ti.

-No te preocupes

Al escuchar su apacible voz, me llené de nostalgia, sus ojos reflejaban angustia y tristeza, ahora me tocaba a mi darle una mano y lo haría con agrado.

Vivir con Albert resultó ser mejor de lo que pensaba, bastó solo un par de días para adaptarnos a vivir juntos, nos acoplamos bien porque él era una persona sencilla, cálida y amable, tal como cuando tenía memoria, lo único que me resultó incomodo al principio fue que Puppe también se vino con él. Tuvimos que meterle en la mochila para que la dueña de la casa no se diera cuenta, pero luego de ver lo agradable y limpia que era, no hubo más inconvenientes.

Yo viviendo con una mofeta, ni en el más loco de los sueños me hubiera imaginado esto, ojala y lo hubiera hecho cuando vivía con el duque, ya me imagino a su mujer, gritando como desquiciada y ordenándole que me echara junto con la mofeta. Bruja.

Cuando le contamos toda la verdad, Albert no quiso quedarse, pero Candy y yo utilizamos todo nuestro poder de convencimiento y logramos que se quedara.

A los dos días consiguió trabajo en un restaurante, alegando que se aburría sin hacer nada.

Lo que más me llamaba la atención de Albert, eran sus modales y su manera de expresarse, era una persona muy educada, demasiado para ser un vagabundo…, algo que ni yo poseía, estudiando tanto años en el San Pablo. Yo no tenía pelos en la lengua cuando me enojaba, era un poco grosero, pero él era muy prudente, sensato, recto…Albert tenía una esmerada formación, pero lamentablemente no recordaba nada.

-Oye, Albert, como te digo, tu forma de hablar, tus modales no son los de un vagabundo

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro, a lo mejor tienes sangre azul, jajaja

-Jajaja, vamos Terry. ¿Sangre azul y andando con una mochila por el mundo y para variar con una mofeta? No lo creo.

-Es que mira, tú sabes muchas cosas, aunque no recuerdes como las aprendiste.

-Es que a lo mejor yo si asistía a clases jajaja

-Jajaja, en eso tienes razón yo me la pasaba fumando en la colina de Pony y viendo a cierta mona saltar de árbol en árbol. jajaja

-Jajaja, ¿en serio, Candy trepaba a los árboles?

-Trepaba, se balanceaba, se tiraba como una auténtica tarzán de rama en rama jajajaja, por eso le puse ese apodo.

-Jajaja. Pero no te he escuchado llamarla así

-Que quieres hombre, que me quede sin brazo, mira como tengo el brazo del último pellizcón que me dio, y eso que mi pie ya se curó.

-Jajaja, ¿sabes lo que creo?

-¿Qué?

-Que te lo tienes merecido, es que a veces te pasas con las bromas.

-Ah no, yo soy el maltratado físicamente y ella es la víctima, por favor Albert.

-Es que ha encontrado la manera de tenerte a raya, jajaja

-Si claro, a punte golpe. Soy un masoquista.

-No lo creo, solo que has encontrado la suela de tu zapato. jajaja

-No te rías tanto, que a lo mejor y te toca una peor, jajaja

-Jajaja, ya quisiera…la verdad es que la relación de ustedes es muy bonita, es diferente, siempre se están bromeando, molestándose, pero detrás de todo eso, esta un gran amor de soporte…hay…no sé, como un vinculo muy estrecho, una complicidad única, es algo difícil de describir…y de encontrar…

-Si, lo es…sabes…hubo un momento en el que pensé que no la volvería a ver, pero ya ves, creo que Dios se acordó de mi…

-La amas ¿verdad?

-Más que a mi vida – aseguré

Albert se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en mi consejero, en mi confidente, en mi hermano mayor, y no solo para mí, sino también para Candy, éramos como una pequeña familia.

Candy, consiguió un permiso especial de una hora diaria para cuidar de Albert. Lo que hace el dinero, mi madre intercedió en el hospital por Candy dando un buen donativo, yo no lo hubiera aceptado pero la cara dura de Candy, si.

De todas maneras estaba contento con esto, ahora la veía diariamente e incluso acomodamos tan bien el horario que no interfería con mis ocupaciones en el teatro, ni con las de Albert en el restaurante, ni con las de Candy en el hospital y sus clases.

-Mmmmm, esto está riquísimo, Albert, eres un buen cocinero – aseguró Candy mientras saboreaba un delicioso estofado hecho por Albert

-Tienes razón, está buenísimo – la secundé

-Que bueno que les guste – agradeció Albert

-Oye Albert, deberías darle unas clases a Candy – dije sinceramente

-No empieces – reclamó Candy

-Vamos Candy, tienes que admitir: la cocina no te va, si llegarás a cocinar como la décima parte de Albert, sería un éxito.

-Eres un exagerado – dijo Candy

-No, no lo soy, solo digo la verdad

-Eh, paren esto ya – medió Albert – No discuntan.

Todos guardamos silencio y continuamos comiendo.

-¿En serio Candy, no sabes cocinar? – pregunto Albert luego de cinco segundos.

-Claro, que sé, él es el exagerado – me señaló - Quiere comer como si fuera un rey – dijo excusándose Candy

-Nada de eso, imagínate que casi quema la olla con agua, jajaja, con eso te digo todo, jajaja – empecé a bromear

-Jajajaja, ¿no puede ser? – Albert no lo podía creer

-Mentiroso – estaba resignada – Y para probar mi inocencia, mañana cocinaré yo – aseguró

-Eso está muy bien, Candy – Albert la apoyaba

-Yo que tu, Albert, mañana desaparecía, jajaja – bromeé

-Si quieres, desaparece tú mañana, vas a ver que voy a cocinar muy rico, te vas a arrepentir – me amenazó Candy

-Vamos Terry, debemos darle un voto de confianza – el pobre Albert no sabía lo que hablaba

-No se tú, pero yo por si acaso, voy a traer unos sándwiches…solo por las dudas, es más creo que deberíamos primero hacerle probar la comida al gato ese que no nos deja dormir, a ver si nos libramos de una vez de él, jajajaja

-Jajaja, no es tan mala tu idea – me secundó Albert

-Que malos, pero les probaré a los dos que soy buena cocinera – estaba resignada, pero no tanto como para no levantar su nariz hasta el cielo.

Apenas llegué del teatro, pude percibir que algo se había quemado.

"Que bueno que traje los sándwiches"

Pero aún tenía la esperanza que por un raro milagro Candy hubiera aprendido a cocinar.

Mientras más subía los escalones, era más fuerte el olor. Al llegar a la puerta vi como salía una ligera capa de humo por debajo de la puerta, abrí de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué pasó?

No pude continuar porque todo el departamento tenía una capa de humo, olía prácticamente a quemado, pero no era de comida si no tela. Al fondo pude divisar al pobre Albert apagando lo último que quedaba del mantel en el fregadero de los platos, Candy se encontraba en el otro extremo aventando el humo por la ventana.

Camuflé los sándwiches en la entrada, no quería herir la susceptibilidad de mi pecosa.

-¿Están bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, fue un accidente – habló Albert en medio de una tos

-¿Candy, estás bien? – pregunté preocupado

-Si, mejor ayúdame a aventar el humo hacia afuera

Cuando me acerqué pude ver que su cara ya no tenía pecas sino manchas negras por todos lados, Albert estaba igual. Solté una carcajada disimulada por una tos, no quería que entre esos dos me avasallaran. Luego de luchar con el humo por un buen rato nos sentamos en la mesa dispuestos a probar las habilidades culinarias de Candy.

Albert y yo vacilábamos en ser el primero en probar. Candy sonrió con esa sonrisa que me hacia olvidar hasta el apellido y me olvidé quien había cocinado.

¿Dónde está Puppe? – pregunté, quería darle un poco de la comida antes de probar, preferible que se muera la mofeta antes que yo.

-Debe estar durmiendo en tu cama – contestó Albert divertido

-¿Estás seguro que no tiene garrapatas? – tenía mis serias dudas

-No – dijo en tono resignado

-¿Van a comer o no? – preguntó Candy

Lo primero que pensé fue en cederle el honor a Albert pero él me miró con la misma intención, esto me estaba preocupando. "Al mal tiempo buena cara", me dije, "Todo sea por amor" me alenté. Y di la primera probada, estaba…estaba salado y picante, muy picante.

¿Cuánta pimienta había puesto? La reserva nacional para los próximos cien años, Albert me interrogó con su mirada, pero Candy enseguida preguntó:

-¿Y tú Albert, no vas a probar?

-Claro – aseguró confiado

Pobre Albert me miró con cara de sufrimiento cuando terminó de tragar a duras penas el primer bocado. Los dos nos abalanzamos al agua.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

No le respondimos nos limitamos a beber agua en cantidades industriales.

-Son unos exagerados

Procedió a comer un bocado de su propia comida…tres, dos, uno, se abalanzó a quitarme la jarra de la mano.

-Este, creo que se me pasó un poquito la pimienta ¿no creen?

-Un poco, claro – respondimos los dos casi al mismo tiempo

Nos miramos todos por un rato y soltamos en risotadas.

-Creo que si necesito unas clases – admitió apenada

-¿Cuando quieres empezar? – preguntó Albert

-Lo antes posible

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? – pregunté sin intención de ofenderla

-YO - respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo

Saqué los sándwiches, Candy retiró los platos y Albert llenó la jarra. Era una suerte ser precavido. Seguro que Puppe se había escondido a propósito, no apareció sino hasta encontrarnos comiendo los saludables sándwiches, y el maldito gato no dio señales de vida, no sabe de lo que se libró.

El domingo fue la última función en la ciudad y fue un éxito como siempre. Al terminar todos estábamos invitados a la casa del director de la obra para festejar, pero no fui.

-¿Pensé que te quedarías en la reunión esa que tenías? – se sorprendió Albert al verme llegar a la hora de siempre

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver las mismas caras de siempre, escuchar las mismas conversaciones de siempre? No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – aseguré con vehemencia

-Jajaja, como por ejemplo, lavar los platos

-Es una buena alternativa, jajaja

-Y yo que pensé que te morías por bailar con… ¿cómo se llama esta chica? ¿La que nos encontró el otro día en la panadería? – me preguntó

-Susana – le recordé de mala gana

-Si ella misma, jajaja

-Por favor, no te pases, ahora me salió con una de sus típicas. – me sentía indignado, encolerizado…en resumen fastidiado

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que tal me pareció el pastel que creo que me dio hace como un mes. Imagínate a la hora que se le ocurre preguntar, podía estar muerto si lo hubiera probado.

-Jajaja, ¿y qué le dijiste?

-Que le pregunte al perro de la esquina que fue el que se lo devoró.

-Jajajaja – Albert rió a mandíbula batiente

-Hablando en serio, supe que ese perro murió envenenado, a lo mejor y era por ese pastel – realmente estaba preocupado por ser el causante de la muerte del pobre perro

-Jajajaja, no seas así, pobre muchacha, le traes por el camino de la amargura

-Ella solita se pone en ese camino, quien le está pidiendo nada

-Seguro que es por tu personalidad avasalladora

-Jajajaja

Albert era un tipo fenomenal, que fácil era vivir con él, tenía un excelente sentido del humor y siempre una palabra amable en la boca, pero aparte de eso era un gran amigo, el mejor…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos eran vísperas del viaje, me encontraba preparando todo para mi marcha, ropa, dinero, papeles, boletos, maleta.

-Albert, cuidarás de Candy ¿verdad? – estaba preocupado por dejar a mi pecosa tanto tiempo

-Claro, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras, no está de mas asegurarme.

-Ni hablar

-Te dejo anotado el itinerario del viaje, va ha ser difícil recibir noticias tuyas, pero puedes mandarme un telegrama si fuera necesario, además trataré de escribir lo más seguido que pueda.

-Seguro

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al ver las cortas respuestas de Albert

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado, Candy va a estar bien, ya sabes que apenas y tiene tiempo para salir, no le va a pasar nada

-Es que no me gusta alejarme tanto tiempo…y lo peor de todo, es que no voy a poder saber nada de ustedes, y ¿si les pasara algo?

-Vamos Terry, ¿que nos puede pasar? Nada. Vete tranquilo

-Tienes razón.

-Te dejo el carro, para que te movilices.

-No creo que lo ocupe

-Tendrás que ir a dejar a Candy en el Hospital, o vas a llevarla trepando de árbol en árbol.

-Jajaja, no, creo que no

-Ya dejé pagando el arriendo de estos meses.

-Si papá

-No bromees Albert

-Mejor ve a despedirte de Candy que mañana no creo que tengas tiempo.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos en la noche

-¿En la noche?

-Si, Candy pidió permiso la tarde para pasarla juntos

-Me alegro, porque estos días tenía una cara…peor que la tuya, jajaja

-Jajaja

Si hubiera podido volar lo hubiera hecho, quería aprovechar cada segundo con mi pecosa, estaba seguro que luego me harían falta…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, aquí esta el capítulo 3 completamente reeditado.

La única manera que tengo para saber si les gustó la historia, es cuando me mandan un review, de lo contrario parece que no.

Gracias

Tita Calderón


	4. Chapter 4

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO IV**

El sol estaba abriéndose paso entre las pocas nubes existentes en el cielo, presagiando un día soleado, apenas corría una tenue brisa fresca llevándose los vestigios fríos del amanecer.

¿Por qué tenía que viajar en un día así?

Hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera un día nublado, uno de esos días en los que uno piensa que en otro lugar hace un clima mejor, pero no, hasta el clima se había propuesto hacerme ver que iba extrañar todo lo de esta ciudad.

La estación del tren se encontraba inusualmente abarrotada de gente, para ser un día entre semana.

Bajé del carruaje con la maleta en la mano, un gorro en la cabeza y gafas cubriéndome el rostro. Desde hace algún tiempo que el gorro y las gafas se habían convertido en un implemento de primera necesidad a la hora de salir a la calle.

A lo lejos pude distinguir varias caras conocidas, todos ellos actores de la compañía Standford y la gente aglomerada, seguro eran sus familiares.

Llegué solo a la estación, pero siempre había sido así, nunca nadie me había ido a despedir, es más, nunca me había despedido de nadie, a no ser aquella vez cuando dejé el colegio en Londres y me despedí de Candy por medio de esa carta que dejé en mi habitación para que se la entregaran, eso era lo más cercano a una despedida que había tenido, pero esta vez había tenido tiempo y las ganas para despedirme de los míos con anticipación. Qué bien se sentía llamarlos así, a mi madre, a Albert y principalmente a mi pecosa.

Al llegar al andén de salida, distintas emociones se apoderaron de mi, por un lado estaba emocionado por la gira, iba a conocer varias ciudades y esto me haría madurar como persona y actor. Adquiriría experiencia, que luego me ayudaría en mi carrera, también sentía un poco de temor ante lo desconocido. Qué bueno que esto, sólo lo sabía yo, pero lo que más me inquietaba era el tormento de dejar a Candy por tanto tiempo.

Estaba dirigiéndome a pasos relativamente lentos al tren luego de escuchar el primer silbato anunciando su partida, entonces pude distinguir una voz muy conocida llamarme desde la lejanía. Al girar pude divisar a Albert que se acercaba entre la multitud levantando la mano para que lo mirara. Rápidamente di media vuelta mientras tropezaba con Karen que intentaba subir al vagón, la esquivé ágilmente y me dirigí al encuentro de mi amigo.

Me sorprendí al llegar a él y constatar que no estaba solo, sino con la causante de mis más grandes alegrías.

-¡Sorpresa! – dijo Candy con una de sus enormes sonrisas, pero que casi no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Fue idea de Candy – se excusó Albert con una amplia sonrisa – Dijo que me obligaría a comer todo lo que cocinara hasta tu regreso sino la traía aquí para despedirte. Jajaja

-Jajaja – reí con entusiasmo

-Albert – reclamo Candy

-Con esas amenazas ni para que negarse, jajaja – repliqué

-Jajaja – rió Albert abiertamente

-Terry – ahora me reclamó a mi

Sentí varios ojos clavados en nosotros, seguramente eran nuestras risas las que llamaron la atención.

-Queríamos despedirnos de ti, antes que te marcharas – aseguró Candy

-Me alegra que vinieran – confirmé con una amplia sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz de verlos ahí

-¿En serio? – preguntó Candy

-Claro, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que ver a mi Tarzán Pecosa, transformada de mona en enfermera.

-Jajaja – rió Albert

-Terry, ni siquiera cuando estas a punto de irte dejas de decirme apodos. – habló resignada

-Anda no te enojes, que en tres meses no vas a escucharme decirte apodos

-Terry – su cara se entristeció

El tren anunció su salida con otro silbato y pude ver como todos embarcaban a gran velocidad, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para mi partida

-Ya me tengo que ir – aseguré

-Buen viaje – dijo Albert y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias por venir

Al enfrentarme a los ojos de Candy todo desapareció, sólo podía ver como se había cristalizado su mirada a pesar de la sonrisa forzada que trataba de esbozar.

-Te voy a extrañar cada segundo – le dije mientras la miraba profundamente

-Yo te voy a extrañar más – aseguró con violines entremezclados en su voz

Tomé sus manos entre las mías, y les di un suave beso, empecé a alejarme poco a poco. Quería abrazarla pero me detenía la cantidad de gente que allí había, no era correcto demostrarle cuanto la amaba en público, esas eran las malditas clases de la Hermana Margareth que a pesar de todo habían llegado a mi cerebro…pero no a mi corazón.

¡Al diablo todas esas clases! ¡Al diablo la hermana Margareth! y ¡al diablo la sociedad entera! Solo me importaba ella y nada más. Regresé casi desde la puerta del tren, tomé sus manos y la atraje hacia a mí de un jalón, la abracé tan fuerte para tratar de oprimir una lágrima que quería abandonar mis ojos, ya nada me importaba, sólo que la amaba y la iba a extrañar cada segundo de mi, desde ahora, vacía existencia.

-Prométeme que guardarás para mí tus besos. – fue más una súplica que una petición

-Sabes que es así. Y tu prométeme que volverás a mí, que no me olvidarás, que te cuidarás para mí

-Son mucha promesas, eh – traté de bromear, no me gustaba ver su rostro triste.

-Tonto

-Prometido pecosa…y tu cuida bien mi corazón, que se queda contigo

Le di un casto beso en la frente y me abalancé al tren que inició su marcha. Me quedé en la puerta viendo como ella caminaba unos cuantos pasos tratando de seguir al tren, para luego detenerse y agitar su mano en señal de despedida, mi pelo volaba mientras el tren tomaba velocidad, era imposible pero mi alma se quedaba ahí con ella y al parecer también el mundo entero.

Al final sólo pude ver como Albert se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, me sentí impotente, un imbécil por dejarla ahí en los brazos de otro, aunque ese otro fuera mi amigo.

A través de la ventana pude ver cómo iba quedando atrás otra ciudad, las casas competían en dirección opuesta a la mía por alejarse una más rápido que la otra, hasta dar paso a un paisaje totalmente campestre. El cristal de mi ventana me permitió ver un reflejo opaco de mis azules ojos, ahora casi sin vida.

Había hecho lo humanamente posible por guardar en mis retinas el más mínimo detalle de su mirada, de su rostro, de su cuerpo, pero mi mente era tan frágil que perdía con mucha facilidad lo que parecía en su momento imposible de olvidar.

Intenté sumergirme en los campos verdes del horizonte, tratando de encontrar sosiego para mi corazón, pero sólo podía ver su rostro triste en la estación que hace semanas había sido testigo de nuestra despedida. Traté de reconfortarme pensando en las próximas ciudades a visitar, en los aplausos de la gente, en que estaba en la mitad de la gira, pero era inútil, siempre terminaba pensando en lo mismo, "Albert abrazando a Candy". ¿Demonios que me pasaba?

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de quitarme esas estúpidas ideas de la mente y decidí que era mejor no mirar el firmamento.

Enfoqué los ojos a mi alrededor y cuál fue mi sorpresa, Susana se había sentado otra vez frente a mí y al parecer había estado siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos, porque la pillé mirándome embelesada, trató inútilmente de disimular, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, pero era tarde yo no era ningún idiota como para ignorar como sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo.

Guié mis ojos hacia algo más interesante, pero todo me daba igual, al fondo estaba Robert con el director, algo más cerca estaba James con otros compañeros, todos parecían estar disfrutando de sus conversaciones, intercambiando comentarios sobre las presentaciones en las distintas ciudades que habíamos visitado.

Poco a poco aquel murmullo fue cesando, unos se dedicaron a dormir, otros a leer, otros a mirar por las ventanillas. No tenía sueño pero decidí apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento donde podía escuchar con más detenimiento el zumbido constante del tren, cerré los ojos, y ahí estaba ella a todo color y en primera fila, sonriéndome. Decidí dejar que mi mente reviviera cada detalle del último día, mejor dicho, de la última tarde que había compartido con ella…

"…Al doblar la esquina del hospital, la vi llegar a toda prisa a la puerta principal para esperarme, no llevaba uniforme pero si un hermoso vestido de lazos verdes haciendo juego con sus ojos. Mi corazón siempre había sido el primero en reconocerla, se paraba en seco cuando la encontraba; aceleré a fondo unos cuantos segundos que sirvieron para aumentar cien veces la velocidad del auto y frené a raya haciendo rechinar las llantas contra el pavimento el momento de llegar frente a ella.

-¡Terry! – me regañó, mientras se acercaba

-¡¿Qué? – dije en el mismo tono

-¡Manejas como un loco!

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que irías a parar al océano

-Jajaja

-Tonto, me asustaste, no vuelvas hacer eso

-Está bien. Lo siento

Qué manera tan singular de saludarnos, siempre era así con ella, diferente, especial aunque no tan romántico que digamos pero si muy propio de nosotros, un par de rebeldes unidos por un gran amor…"

-Disculpe señor, ¿me dice su nombre por favor?

Esa voz nasal me obligó a abrir los ojos a regañadientes, era el controlador del tren que estaba comprobando que en aquel vagón solo viajaran los actores de la compañía.

Tenía que escoger justo el momento en que me había sumergido en mis pensamientos más hermosos para interrumpir, pensé con molestia para mis adentros.

-Terruce Grandchester – contesté con sequedad

Miró su lista e hizo una señal con el bolígrafo. Me aseguré que no necesitara más información y volví a mi posición anterior, Susana quiso decirme algo pero la ignoré volviendo a cerrar los ojos al instante, quería sumergirme nuevamente en mis recuerdos pero no me podía concentrar por completo por que la voz nasal del controlador continuaba en las cercanías, espere con paciencia y entonces continué reviviendo aquella tarde…

"…Habíamos decidido parquear el carro y caminar por el Boulevard tomados del brazo, pasamos cerca de un puesto de helados, era obvio que se le iba a antojar uno, conociéndo lo golosa que era, y como siempre pidió de chocolate.

-¿Qué tal está tu helado? – me preguntó con demasiado interés al llegar a la siguiente esquina

-Rico

-Este… ¿me dejas probar un poquito?

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido, era la primera vez que alguien me pedía una cosa parecida, en la casa del duque siempre había sido todo muy formal, demasiado protocolario incluso con mis hermanos mejor dicho hermanastros apenas había compartido la mesa pero de eso no pasaba.

En el colegio todos me veían como un bicho raro, siempre conservaban la distancia, mejor dicho era yo el que conservaba la distancia con ellos; con la que más había compartido había sido con Candy y últimamente con Albert pero no a tales extremos.

Lo primero que pensé fue en decirle que no, pero al mirarla, pude ver tanta inocencia en su rostro como la de un niño, que me fue imposible negarme, sólo pude extender mi helado hacia ella ocultando a duras penas lo raro que esto me parecía.

-Mmmm, esta rico este helado de fresa – dijo luego de saborearlo minuciosamente - ¿Quieres probar un poco del mío?

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensarlo, el helado estaba a dos milímetros de mi boca, algo incómodo lo saboreé y me quedé perplejo por unos instantes, el helado tenía el sabor de su boca, un hormigueo recorrió mi estómago, y me dieron ganas incontenibles de besarla, la miré como si ella fuera ahora el helado.

-¿Qué? - preguntó preocupada al ver mi mirada devorándola

-¿Quieres cambiar de helados? – pregunté perturbado, no podía decirle que lo que quería era besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que acabo de descubrir que me encanta el chocolate

-Si tú lo dices… - respondió incrédula mientras intercambiábamos los helados

Tuve que conformarme con saborear sus labios a través de su helado, necesitaba encontrar un lugar para al menos poder abrazarla libremente…."

El inconfundible silbato del tren me volvió a la realidad, pero que pena que mi cuerpo no quisiera volver tan rápido al presente como mi mente…necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, pero eso era imposible en pleno viaje, opté por levantarme e ir a tomar aire al último vagón del tren.

El viento ayudó a que mi cuerpo encontrara la cordura, pero mi corazón no obedecía a la razón, estaba lleno de nostalgia, de pesar, de celos…

La imaginaba riendo con Albert, conversando con Albert, comiendo con Albert aunque debería tener pena por él, por tener que probar su sazón –jajaja - solté una amarga risa, que no daría por estar ahí, en lugar de él…

¿Qué me pasaba?

Estaba cumpliendo mi sueño de ser actor, y quería ser el mejor, actuar en los mejores teatros y ver al público aplaudir hasta el cansancio ante mi actuación, pero eso no era todo… había algo que hasta ese momento ignoraba…

El ser actor era solo una pequeña fracción de mi sueño, mi verdadero anhelo era tener mi propia familia, era tener un verdadero hogar, donde hubiera mucho amor, mucha comunicación, todo lo que siempre me fue negado por ser un bastardo…

Agité la cabeza y decidí entrar nuevamente, ni siquiera el aire me ayudaba a quitarme esta nostalgia que crecía día a día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. Me encaminé a mi asiento pero un murmullo llamó mi atención.

-Y hablando de cosas raras, nunca me imagine que Terruce riera tan abiertamente como ese día en la estación de Nueva York, me quedé sorprendida – habló una voz femenina.

Me paré de contado al escuchar mi nombre, no podía ver sus caras porque la puerta estaba entreabierta pero si podía escuchar sus voces con claridad

-Yo también, jajaja, creí que no sabía reír, siempre es tan serio, tan reservado – dijo otra voz, quería saber cual era la que hablaba de mi pero también quería seguir escuchando que más hablaban

-Pero bien guardadito que se la tenía – esa voz era la de Karen sin duda, su voz reflejaba asombro y burla al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a la muchacha de la estación?- cuando terminaron de decir esto supe que estaban refiriéndose a Candy, pobre de ellas si se les ocurría hablar mal de ella…

-Si, la misma – aseguró Karen, mi encuentro no había pasado desapercibido

-Y por lo visto le gustan las enfermeras – ese tonito me molestó de sobremanera, di un paso hacia adelante, para enfrentarlas, pero me detuve al escuchar el siguiente comentario

-Así parece, ¿Te fijaste como la abrazó?, que romántico - ¿y a estas que les importa?

-Yo diría que es una falta de respeto, con tanta gente – y esta mojigata seguro era Susana

-Por favor, Susana, no seas envidiosa, ya te gustaría haber estado en el lugar de la enfermera – era otra vez Karen, y coincidía con ella en lo de envidiosa

-¿Y quien no? – dijo la primera voz. Vaya, vaya esto sí que me sorprendió

-¿Será su novia? – otra vez metiéndose en mi vida

-Terruce no tiene novia – aseguró Susana. Quien se creía esta monalisa albina para estar opinando sobre mi vida privada.

-Pues yo creo que si era su novia, y el joven que la acompañaba debe ser su hermano y estaba muy guapo – y esta en cambio era demasiado entrometida pero a la vez muy perspicaz, ¿quién podrá ser?

-Si – esta confirmación ya no se refería a mi pecosa sino a Albert

-¿Será soltero? – puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar este comentario, seguro eran la solterona de Karen.

Parecían viejas chismosas, como no tenían nada más que hacer en el tren se dedicaban a estar metiéndose en la vida de los demás, e incluso con Albert que ni lo conocían, decidí pasar por su lado a propósito. Se quedaron calladas en cuanto se percataron de mi presencia, luego de haberse codeado en señal de que me acercaba por supuesto. Hice una ligera venia y sonreí de forma sarcástica, no lo pude evitar.

-¿Creen que nos haya escuchado? – dijo Susana visiblemente preocupada, mientras en mi fuero interno le contestaba ¿qué crees?

-No lo se – dijo Karen

-Espero que no – dijo otra voz

Me alejé sin prisa, pero ya no volvieron a cuchichear sobre mí. Para mis adentros pensaba, que comentarios hubieran hecho si hubiera besado a Candy con la pasión de la tarde anterior, cuando nadie nos miraba, se hubieran horrorizado, pero los comentarios hubieran sido desfavorables para mi rubia, no, no podía permitirme dejarla en una situación tan poco apropiada, ni siquiera a las mujeres casadas se les permitía tener esa clase de demostración afectuosa en público, peor para una chica soltera, era una regla impuesta por una sociedad hipócrita sin duda.

Miraba nuevamente a través de la ventana, pero aquel paisaje pronto se me fue haciendo conocido; si, lo conocía, estaba seguro. Salí corriendo hasta la puerta lateral del vagón para poder ver mejor aquella estación donde me había bajado para conocer el Hogar de Pony cuando apenas había llegado a América, sin tan sólo hubiera permanecido unos minutos más en aquel lugar nos hubiéramos podido encontrar mucho tiempo antes que en Nueva York.

- ¡Candy! – dije en voz alta al pasar por aquella estación

Bajé del tren aliviado del zumbido constante que taladraba mis oídos, lo único que quería era darme un buen baño.

La ciudad no era muy distinta a las otras que ya habíamos visitado, sin embargo algo me inquietaba, talvez era saber que Candy pudo haber estado aquí estudiando enfermería de no haber ido a Nueva York; en ese caso, recién la volvería a ver, y como sería nuestro encuentro, es más como hubiera podido pasar todo este tiempo sin verla, sin saber nada de ella, un leve escalofrío me recorrió, ni siquiera podía imaginarme como sería mi vida si ella se hubiera quedado en Chicago, no podía, no debía, porque mi corazón se empequeñecía.

El carruaje nos conducía por las distintas calles de Chicago, y entonces pude ver unos rizos rubios sujetos en un par de coletas, sentí como mi corazón se detenía de isofacto, traté de mirar su rostro pero no podía.

Pero ¿qué hacía ella aquí?, mil dudas inundaron mi mente, ¿talvez vino a ver a la tía abuela?, pero ¿para que?, entonces aquella muchacha volteó su rostro y todo volvió a la normalidad, no era mi pecosa…que contrariedad.

Sólo esto me faltaba, andar persiguiendo sombras como lo había hecho en las otras ciudades, buscando algo más que un perfil en los rostros de las transeúntes.

Quería reconstruir cada detalle que recordaba de Candy en esas extrañas caras, solo eso me quedaba ahora que estaba lejos de ella. Miré el cielo que cubría la ciudad pero nada era igual, sin ella todo estaba perdiendo su valor.

Luego de desempacar, me puse a escribirle una carta, era lo único que me consolaba, describirle cada detalle de la gira, aunque nunca obtenía respuesta, pues no había modo de recibir sus cartas, para cuando le llegaban las mías, yo había recorrido por lo menos dos ciudades más.

Al llegar al teatro ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ir al ensayo, me molestaba tanto actuar solo para la gente rica, y sin duda esta era una presentación exclusiva para ellos, porque era de caridad.

Subí a la azotea del teatro donde tuve una mejor vista de la ciudad, saqué mi armónica que era lo que me acercaba a ella y empecé a tocar, talvez no con dolor pero si con mucha nostalgia, cada nota me recordaba a mi pecosa.

-Así que estabas aquí. Todo el mundo está buscándote – era la voz de Susana la que cortó mi inspiración

Quité la armónica de mis labios y miré al cielo

-No necesito ensayar para esta noche – aseguré tranquilamente

-Terry – dijo asombrada

No lo podía creer, otra vez me había empezado a llamar Terry.

-Actuaremos para la gente rica de la ciudad – fue mi excusa al ver su sincera preocupación

-Pero para nosotros la representación es la misma – trató de convencerme

-Tienes razón, hemos hecho una elección, pero el público está marcado por la importancia y el poder – dije algo molesto, acaso no era obvio que actuar para gente rica me molestaba

-Si, pero los fondos serán utilizados para ayudar a los pobres – refutó

-Una obra de caridad, no, no lo haré – nada me convencería de lo contrario

-Vamos, Terry, por favor – su voz se volvió un murmullo, y sus manos tocaron el pecho en señal de súplica, pero nada me haría cambiar de parecer

-Susy, ¿realmente crees que nuestra pequeña contribución ayudará a los pobres? - dije en tono más suave, me dio pena su preocupación por el ensayo pero yo no creía que eso ayudaría.

-Pero…no lo se – dudo mientras bajaba su mirada

-Susy, la verdadera caridad es actuar para aquellos que no pueden pagar por una entrada, por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo

Dije esto mientras miraba mi armónica, estaba seguro que Candy aprobaría mi argumento

-Es tu costumbre - dijo mirando a la armónica, algo que me sorprendió

-¿Eh? – no entendía a lo que se refería

-Usar la armónica. - aseguró

-¿La armónica? – pregunté extrañado

-Cada vez que te sientes solo, o te enfrentas a algo que te disgusta, te concentras en ella

Susana era muy observadora, no era la primera vez que me sorprendía. Y entonces mi mente me llevó a la segunda Colina de Pony cuando Candy me atrapó fumando y me cambió la armónica por el cigarrillo, ahora casi ya no fumaba, es más, lo había dejado por completo por ella.

Que no había hecho por ella, había abandonado el colegio, había cruzado el atlántico, habría volado si fuera posible, y rompería esta maldita distancia que ahora me separaba por cumplir una parte de mi sueño, porque lo que verdaderamente quería era estar con ella, era dibujar sus labios con los míos y acunarla en mis brazos para no dejarla ir jamás…

-¿Debe tener un gran valor para ti? – preguntó tratando de internarse en mi mundo, algo que jamás sucedería si de mí dependía.

-Más que un cigarrillo – contesté jovial y a la vez esquivando cualquier otra pregunta que intentara hacer.

Tomé la armónica ahora con más amor y me puse a entonar aquella vieja melodía que me transportaba a su lado. Susana se quedó ahí escuchando, ni siquiera me percaté cuando se había marchado, el tiempo se me iba de las manos cuando en Candy pensaba.

Bajé sin muchas ganas, pero el hambre era más poderosa, Susana se sentó junto a mi y ahora me volvía a ver con una mirada nueva, estaba feliz, seguramente le agradaba actuar para gente rica.

Al entrar en mi camerino pude ver que habían dejado un ramo de flores junto al espejo.

-Que raro

Últimamente no me habían llegado ramos de flores, porque no pasábamos mucho tiempo en cada ciudad, por eso me resultó extraño. Tomé la tarjeta en mis manos y casi me caí de espaldas al ver de quien eran las dichosas flores "Elisa Leegan".

Mil imágenes me cruzaron por la mente y lo último que recordé fue aquel día en el San Pablo minutos antes de mi partida, cuando me acerqué a ella y le escupí en la cara por la maldita trampa que nos había tendido a Candy y a mi, realmente la había subestimado, era más perversa de lo que había imaginado. Tomé el ramo y lo lancé en la basura donde se merecían estar junto con ella, estúpida.

La hora de la presentación se acercaba, pero me daba igual, estaba en las butacas del tercer piso viendo llenarse poco a poco el teatro. Como me molestaba esta gente y pensar que yo fui parte de ellos, pero ya no más, ahora me sentía diferente, porque ya no despilfarraba el dinero de mi padre, ni siquiera lo utilizaba, ahora tenía que ganarme la vida trabajando como la gente normal, esto me enorgullecía.

-Terry. ¿Desde cuando eres espectador? - la voz de Robert Hathaway me tomó desprevenido

-Iba a volver a tiempo para mi entrada – fue mi excusa, al ver que era obvio que me había estado buscando

-Pero estas volviendo loco al director – su voz era calmada, aunque había cierto tono de reproche en su voz

-¿Por que no hacemos entrar gente aquí? – pregunté con cierto tono de reclamo

-Esta es una función de caridad y vienen toda la gente importante de Chicago – fue su excusa

-Quiere decir que son demasiado importantes para sentarse en el tercer piso.

-Me levanté y salí sin decir palabra, frente a mi había una ventana me acerqué tratando de persuadir a Robert.-

-Mire hacia la calle – le sugerí – ¿Qué pensarían ellos si vieran todos estos asientos vacíos? – quería que interfiriera por aquella multitud que estaba afuera

-Terry, nosotros somos actores. Nuestra obligación es actuar lo mejor posible

Me tocó el hombro en un gesto que entendía mi posición pero el tampoco podía hacer nada. Era inútil tratar de cambiar el mundo, pero al menos había hecho el intento.

Me encaminé resignado al escenario, y aunque me molestaba actuar para la gente rica, hice un buen papel. Los aplausos inundaron el teatro, esto era lo único que me llenaba por instantes, los aplausos frenéticos del público.

La salida del teatro era una locura como siempre, chicas por doquier pidiendo autógrafos, y como siempre salí al lado de Susana. Varias voces gritaban mi nombre por todos lados

-¡Terruce¡

-¡Aquí Terruce!

-¡Susana un autógrafo!

-Terruce por favor mírame

-¡Terruce un autógrafo!

-Mira hacia aquí Terruce

Debo admitir que esta preferencia, más que por el resto de los actores le gustaba mucho mi ego, me hacía sentir pagado de mi mismo, pero esto solo duraba unos minutos, luego desaparecía, no podía vivir de apariencias.

Al llegar a la recepción, me encontré rodeado de varias mujeres, pobre de mí, y lo peor era, que tenía que poner buena cara ante todos, parecía que mientras más las ignoraba mas me acosaban, seguro estaba enloqueciendo.

-Terruce, ¿me podría dar un autógrafo? – era una señora algo mayor, pero se notaba que en sus tiempos debió ser muy hermosa

-A mi también - dijo otra

-Terruce, quiero presentarle a mi hija – me dijo otra vieja que no tenía ni idea de quien era ni ella, ni su hija

-Nos sentiríamos muy honrados si nos acompañara, durante su estancia en Chicago. Mi hija y sus amigas están impacientes por tenerlo con nosotras. Nuestro jardín es uno de los mejores.

-Lo siento señora, pero me marcho mañana – dije con educación.

Exploré con la mirada tratando de distraerme un rato mientras bebía una copa de coñac, nada conseguía animarme; cerca de mi se encontraba Susana también rodeada de varias personas y sobre todo de muchachos, me miró con ojos de súplica, seguro que a ella también le estaban incomodando, todo lo contrario que a Karen, que disfrutaba de su popularidad. Sonreí para mis adentros hasta que me encontré con una mirada ¿astuta?

-Elisa – dije sorprendido al encontrarme con semejante arpía

Has tardado un poco en notarme. Estoy feliz de verte otra vez – habló engreída y alzando su voz para que todos se percataran que nos conocíamos con anterioridad

-… - la miré estupefacto, no podía creer que todas las cosas malas se juntaran en un solo día.

-Podrías hacerte a un lado por favor – dijo con arrogancia a otra chica que estaba frente a mi

-Elisa, ¿conoces a Terruce? – preguntó aquella chica visiblemente asombrada, era obvio que Elisa estaba presumiendo a costilla mía

-Si, somos amigos desde el colegio en Londres. ¿no es cierto Terry? – aseguró mientras se acercaba a mi, mirándome directo a los ojos.

-¿Pero quién se creía? La reina de Inglaterra.

Estaba ahí, parada frente a mí, como si yo fuera su gran amigo y hubiera estado deseando verla. Definitivamente ¿o era idiota o era una cretina? Mejor dicho era una tarada en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era demasiado soportar a todas esas viejas, para encima tener que soportar las estupideces de Elisa. Sentí nauseas de tan solo sentirla cerca de mi. Intenté retirarme ignorando toda su arrogancia, pero ella tomo mi brazo.

-Como la envidio – dijo una voz a mi espalda

-Realmente salió con Terruce en Londres – confirmó otra voz

Esto fue lo que derramó mi paciencia, era obvio que ella había estado inventándose una serie estupideces, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que yo iba a seguirle el jueguito.

-Elisa, Elisa, Elisa- dije en tono condescendiente

-Oh, Terry – me dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, ante el resto de la gente que nos miraban perplejos.

-Nunca me han gustado las culebras y mucho menos si son unas víboras como tú.

Me solté de su brazo con desaire abriéndome paso entre las personas que nos rodeaban, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, quise simplemente ignorarla pero su arrogancia me sacó de mis casillas, no pude disimular la repugnancia que sentía de tan solo sentirla cerca.

Una parte de mi se sentía aliviada de haberle dicho aunque sea una parte de las verdades que tenían atravesadas en la garganta y otra parte de mi quería estrangularla; lo mejor era alejarme de ahí, para no cometer una tontería.

Estaba ingresando a otra sala casi vacía cuando divisé a nada más y nada menos que a Neil. Su hermana Elisa, ya se había encargado de sacarme de mis casillas pero al ver a ese cretino frente a mi, se me revolvió el hígado, el intestino, el estomago, todo, me convertí en una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar de ira.

Candy me había contado que cuando me marché del colegio, él y sus amigos la habían humillado en el bosque. Tan solo de imaginármelos agrediéndola hizo que me enfureciera mas de lo que ya estaba. Me acerqué a él, despacio, dudando si pegarle en la cara o en el estómago primero. Dejé la copa en una mesa que estaba en mi camino y me enfoqué en mi objetivo. Ahora me cobraría todas las humillaciones que le había hecho a Candy, una por una. Hice a un lado a un par de mequetrefes que se encontraban a su lado, y le tomé de las solapas de su traje.

-Eh, Grandchester. Que…¿Qué te pasa?- el miedo se reflejaba en su voz

-Leegan, no sabes cuánto he soñado con este encuentro – hablé con ironía

-Pe…pero – ni siquiera podía hablar el cretino

-Tú y yo. Frente a frente – volví a utilizar el sarcasmo en mi voz

Quiso decirme algo, pero la ira me invadió al pensar que esta rata inmunda había osado insultar a Candy. Mi puño reaccionó antes que mi cerebro, le di tan fuerte en la boca que mi otro brazo no alcanzó a sostenerlo para seguir golpeándolo como se merecía, fue a parar contra la pared, tratando inútilmente de conservar el equilibrio.

Quise abalanzarme a él para seguirle cayendo a golpes pero sentí que me sujetaban por ambos lados. Traté de zafarme de un tirón, pensé que esos mequetrefes de hace unos instantes me sujetaban, pero al escuchar sus voces supe que eran los Cornwell los que me sostenían.

-¡Tranquilo! Terry – era la voz del Inventor sin duda

-¡Suéltame! Que este imbécil, va a pagar todas las humillaciones que le ha hecho a Candy – dije con todo el odio cargado en mi voz tratando inútilmente de soltarme.

-No vale la pena, Terry. Cálmate – trataba de tranquilizarme

-Este maldito, va a desear no haber nacido

-¡Cálmate Grandchester! Tienes que cuidar tu imagen. – era el elegante, cuando no, cuidando las apariencias.

Quise darle un buen golpe para que cerrara su boca de una vez, lo que menos me importaba eran las apariencias, pero entre los dos me hicieron para atrás mientras Stear se ponía delante mío, evitando que me abalanzara a Neil. Mi respiración era agitada, pero poco a poco la cordura invadía a mi cerebro, sobre todo al ver a esa comadreja, con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos, mientras con su mano sostenía la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Deseé haberle incrustado los dientes en la campanilla de la garganta, para que la próxima vez se la pensara dos veces antes de querer acercarse a mi pecosa. Al pensar en ella, ya no la imaginé asustada, sino con su rostro agradecido como cuando la ayudé por primera vez en el bosque. Esto hizo que el odio se dispersara y me invadiera la nostalgia.

Me fijé por primera vez en el rostro de Stear, que estaba visiblemente preocupado, giré un poco y vi a Archie que aun me sujetaba, me solté con fuerza de su mano y respiré hondo tratando de recobrar por completo la calma. Entonces pude ver a Annie que estaba un par de metros más atrás visiblemente horrorizada. Me arreglé el traje, y entonces el inventor me extendió un vaso de agua, que no sé de donde había sacado. Le hice a un lado con mi mano, mientras observaba como Neil intentaba levantarse ayudado por uno de esos mequetrefes que lo habían estado acompañando al inicio.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Grandchester! – dijo tratando de limpiar su orgullo

-¡Cállate Neil! – dijeron al unísono los Cornwell

-¿Están a favor de este actorcillo? – preguntó espeluznado

-Bien merecido que te lo tienes – alegó Archie – Si no fuera porque estamos en un lugar tan inapropiado, yo mismo te hubiera sujetado para que acabara contigo. – realmente el Elegante me sorprendió, creo que ahora me caía bastante bien.

-¡Basta! - Era la voz de Annie que era inusualmente más alta de lo normal

Todos la miramos, sorprendidos. Esta leve distracción fue aprovechada por Neil para salir despavorido. En cuanto desapareció el aire se volvió más liviano, y toda la tensión se disipó como por arte de magia, era obvio que Leegan era un pesado.

Nos miramos por un momento y rompimos en carcajadas al escucharle algo parecido a un lloriqueo.

-Bien Terry. Le diste su merecido – dijo el Inventor ahora en tono divertido

-No, tanto como quisiera. Hubiera querido quitarle lo idiota a golpes - aseguré

-Jajajaja – reímos todos abiertamente

-Nos hubieras hecho un favor – afirmó el Inventor con una sonrisa sincera

-¿En serio? Pensé que era su primo favorito – agregué con ironía

-Por favor Grandchester, ya bastante tenemos con que sea nuestro primo, para tener que soportar tus burlas. – me reprendió el Elegante

-Jajaja – volvimos a reír

De repente me sentía contento, hace semanas que no reía, y los Cornwell no eran tan pesados como creía, incluso el Elegante me caía mejor.

Al estar con ellos me sentía cerca de Candy, que extraña sensación, tal vez por eso mis defensas estaban bajas. Nos pusimos a charlar animadamente, ese puñetazo me había des-estresado, ojala y le hubiera dado un par de golpes más, seguro me sentiría mejor.

Hablamos de todo un poco, de la gira, de los viajes, de la presentación, cosas superficiales y entonces una pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿Cómo está Albert? – Stear estaba preocupado

-Bien – contesté algo dudoso

Como se habían enterado de Albert, seguro Candy les había escrito contándoles todo, una especie de celos me invadieron, no lo pude evitar. Ella se había comunicado con ellos y conmigo, no. Pero que podía hacer, era inútil esperar una carta suya, eso lo tenía bien claro.

-Recibimos una carta de Candy hace unos días, contándonos todo lo sucedido

-¿Así? – dije tratando de ocultar la curiosidad que me embargaba por saber hace cuanto había escrito.

-Por cierto, tengo algo para ti – dijo Annie con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

Abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre.

-Candy te envió esta carta, junto con las nuestras. ¿Verdad Archie?

-Si – confirmó el Elegante

-Ahí nos pedía que hiciéramos todo lo posible por entregártela. – comentó Annie extendiéndome el sobre.

Que puedo decir, mi corazón aceleró sus latidos a un ritmo precipitado. Un ligero temblor abarcaba mi cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos, era una carta de Candy, casi no lo podía creer.

Extendí la mano evitando que temblara de emoción, al tocar aquel sobre, sentí como si la tocara a ella, una descarga eléctrica se apodero de mi brazo. Le di media vuelta al sobre disimulando las sensaciones tan incómodas que me embargaban y pude reconocer sus letras que deletreaban mi nombre.

Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí, para encerrarme en el cuarto del hotel y poder leer tranquilamente su carta. Esto me había vuelto a la vida. Ahora tenía ganas de abrazar incluso al Elegante. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Abandoné la fiesta al poco rato y me fui corriendo a la habitación, necesitaba leer esa carta como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

_Mi amado Terry_

Guau, esto sí que es genial, AMADO. Tú también eres mi AMADA PECOSA, jajaja. – dije en voz alta estaba feliz, recordé que las cartas que le escribía no me permitía ser tan romántico, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque me avergonzaba un poco, me sentí un idiota.

_¡Sorpresa!, seguro no esperabas recibir una carta mía, revisé muchas veces tu itinerario junto con Albert, que apropósito te manda muchos saludos, para que esta carta llegara a Chicago antes que tú, y que Annie, Stear y Archie pudieran entregártela a tiempo. _

-Solo tú sabes sorprenderme Candy, solo tú. – confirmé para mi mismo

_He leído y releído cada una de tus cartas de principio a fin, y puedo asegurarte que me las sé de memoria, con decirte que Albert dice que si leyera Anatomía como leo tus cartas ya me habría graduado de doctora y con honores_.

-Jajajaja, mas te vale pecosa – reí ampliamente, me los imaginaba discutiendo

_Al leer tus cartas me imagino la ciudad donde estas y te imagino actuando, demostrándoles a todos que eres un gran actor. También te imagino aislándote como es tu costumbre del resto de la gente, buscando un lugar solitario o talvez subiendo a alguna azotea y tocando la armónica para mí._

-Eh? Creo me resultó adivina – estaba sorprendido, ella me conocía muy bien.

_Y si no lo has hecho mas vale que subas a la primera azotea que encuentres y subas a mirar la luna y las estrellas, porque eso es lo que yo hago cuando esta angustia de mi pecho aumenta al punto que no puedo respirar y lo único que quiero es romper la distancia que nos separa, para poder abrazarme a ti. _

_Ahora solo tengo recuerdos de nuestras momentos juntos, que son mi mayor tesoro y son los que aumentan la fuerza de este amor que crece en mi corazón día a día._

_El único espacio que queda en mi corazón lo ocupa la esperanza de tu regreso y esto llena mis horas vacías, ahora hasta en mi piel puedo sentir tu distancia y me agobia tanto la melancolía que a veces busco un estrella fugaz para pedirle un deseo, que vuelvas a mi lo más pronto posible._

_Las cosas por aquí siguen igual, nada a cambiado, mi rutina sigue casi intacta, ya sabes en las mañanas las clases, en las tardes la prácticas y en la noche los turnos, Albert esta asistiendo a una terapia con un doctor sueco que tu madre le contactó para ayudarle con su amnesia, pero sigue igual. Los domingos salimos a pasear a veces con tu madre otras no, pero Albert siempre está pendiente de mí, en lugar de ser al revés, se supone que yo soy su enfermera. Dijo que tenía que cuidarme de no caer de los árboles por expresa petición tuya. Por cierto ¿cómo es eso de andar diciendo que he ganado un concurso de trepar árboles contra unos monos?_

-Jajaja como se le ocurrió a Albert contarle eso.

_Albert me lo contó, mejor dicho se le fue sin querer, un día que ayudé a un gatito a bajar de un árbol y perdí un poquitín el equilibrio y me dijo "Candy no se supone que ganaste un concurso de trepar árboles con unos monos en el Hogar de Pony" Terruce Grandchester me las vas a pagar, no sé que voy hacer primero, si darte un buen pellizco, o un buen pisotón, pero no sé ni porque te amenazo, con la falta que me haces seguro que te voy a recibir con un abrazo de oso._

Eso está mejor, aunque no importa como me recibas, lo único que quiero es volver a verte.

_Espero que la cruz que te di, te cuide y te proteja de todo mal, ves que nada me ha pasado sin ese crucifico, debe ser por que tu eres parte de mi y se que él te traerá de nuevo a mi. _

_Cuento los días para tu regreso, pero parece que los minutos ahora pasan más lentos, creo que se han convertido en horas. ¡Te extraño!_

_Una última cosa antes de despedirme, no importa que no pueda escribirte más cartas, lo que importa es que recibiste esta carta._

_Te amo tanto que me duele el corazón de sentirte tan lejos._

_Tu pecosa_

_Candy W._

_Nota: Nunca pensé que diría esto pero extraño que me digas Tarzán Pecosa, y Mona Pecas. Seguro debes estar matando de la risa, pero es la verdad extraño todo de ti. Vuelve pronto mi amor._

Vuelve pronto ¡Mi amor!, mi amor, – repetí varias veces la última frase en distintas velocidades, la imaginaba repitiendo estas palabras, yo era su amor, no lo podía creer.

Mi corazón estaba completamente estremecido por las últimas palabras de su carta, no cabía de felicidad dentro de mí, ahora no importaba la distancia, solo importaba que yo era su amor, como ella era el mío, claro que esto lo sabía de antemano, pero confirmarlo me hacía sentir invencible.

Acerqué su carta a la nariz para aspirar su aroma, tenía un ligero olor a flores, casi imperceptible, pero que bastó para que todos mis sentidos añoraran su presencia. Besé sus letras cerrando los ojos para imaginarla que era a ella a la que mis labios tocaban, no tenía ni punto de comparación, pero era algo que ella había tenido en sus manos y por lo tanto algo que adoraba.

Guardé la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y subí escaleras arriba buscando la azotea en el hotel, necesitaba mirar el cielo para comunicarme con ella, tenía que hacerlo, ahora tenía la certeza que ella miraba la misma luna.

Antes de acostarme releí mil veces su carta, como ella hacía con las mías, sentía la necesidad de grabar en mi mente cada una de las palabras, en el mismo orden buscando darles un sentido más profundo a sus frases. Repasé cada uno de sus párrafos lentamente como si tuvieran un mensaje entre líneas, creo que ni siquiera los libretos los había leído tanto.

Al cerrar los ojos acaricié el crucifijo que Candy había puesto en mi pecho la última tarde que pasamos juntos. Este crucifico significaba mucho para ella, y yo no quería que me lo diera pues me había contado que siempre que se lo daba a alguien, algo le pasaba, pero insistió tanto que no pude negarme.

"

-No te lo estoy regalando Terry, solo te lo estoy prestando. – dijo mientras se sacaba el crucifico de su pecho.

-Pero no quiero que te lo quites, estarás más segura con él puesta – argumenté en vano

-Nada me va a pasar, estoy segura que este crucifijo de cuidará.

-Candy, pero tú siempre lo llevas contigo

-Lo sé, pero ahora quiero que te acompañe a ti, eso me hará muy feliz, saber que llevas algo mío.

-Está bien

Me puso el crucifijo y me besó con ternura, mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de llenarme de ella"

Cuanto añoraba sus besos, sus abrazos, incluso sus pellizcos. A mi regreso me sometería a una terapia de besos con mi enfermera favorita, eso era un hecho.

Chicago quedaba atrás, pero ahora me sentía renovado, esa carta había sido como una inyección de adrenalina en mis venas, como un cartucho de nitroglicerina en mi vida, ahora tenía ganas de seguir actuando, no importaba el tiempo que faltaba para mi regreso, ella me amaba y esperaba por mí en Nueva York, eso era lo que me interesaba.

Regresé a mi asiento luego de charlar con varios compañeros en el tren, me encontraba de muy buen humor, ni siquiera me molestaba que Susana se hubiera nuevamente sentado junto a mí, ahora podría soportarlo todo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Incluso hablé un rato con ella, pero el cansancio terminó venciéndome, y me dediqué a dormir.

Al principio no soñé nada, pero mientras más profundamente me aletargaba, los sueños me empezaron a acompañar….

"Ahí estaba Candy, esperándome en la segunda Colina de Pony en el colegio, yo quería subir aquella colina pero no podía, mis piernas no avanzaban, tenía que llegar rápido. Las campanas estaban a punto de sonar para entrar a clases, y entonces escuchaba unos gritos.

- Auuuuuu.

¿Qué pasaba? alguien la estaba lastimando. Era Neil, ese maldito no quedaría vivo esta vez, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y cuando estuve a punto de alcanzar la cima, sentía miles de manos sujetándome. Oh no, ahora me encontraba en las afueras del teatro y habían varias admiradoras asediándome, querían un autógrafo,

- Esta bien, está bien, ¿cual es su nombre? - dije tratando de librarme de una vez de esto

- Grey

- ¿Qué?

- Hermana Grey

-Oh no, maldición. ¿Qué hacía esa monja loca persiguiéndome?

Traté de huir, pero no podía, una mano me sujetaba. Quise soltarme pero era inútil. Al regresar a ver, vi que era Candy la que me sostenía, me acerqué a ella, pero ahora estábamos sentados mirando Londres, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo empecé a acariciar sus cabellos, rubios, suaves, ensortijados…un momento este pelo no estaba ensortijado, era lacio, muy lacio, y ese olor…ese olor no era a precisamente a flores sino a manzanilla. No es que oliera mal pero así no olía mi pecosa…"

Poco a poco fui regresando a la realidad y me di cuenta que en realidad estaba acariciando un cabello que no tenía la textura de mi rubia.

¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Qué era esto?

Esto era apocalíptico era…era ¡¿Susana?

No sé como paso, pero yo la tenía abrazada mientras acariciaba su pelo. Un escalofrió me inundó, ¿qué hacía ella en mis brazos y sus pelos en mis manos? No lo pude evitar la solté de contado y le di un leve empujón hacia el lado contrario provocando que se despertará de inmediato.

-Lo siento – dijo algo adormecida – Creo que me quedé dormida en tu hombro – "claro, en mi hombro" dije para mis adentros.

Tenía la ligera impresión que ella había propiciado este "involuntario" acercamiento de su cabeza en mis brazos.

-No, no te preocupes – contesté esquivando mi mirada de terror.

Esta cercanía me estaba intoxicando, no podía pasar un minuto más cerca de ella, tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente.

Me paré y fui hasta el fondo del vagón. Disimuladamente me puse a sacudir el traje. Sentía como si se me hubiera pegado la peste. Todo yo, olía a Susana, que desagradable. En cuanto pudiera mandaría a desinfectar mi traje. No es que oliera mal, pero no soportaba su olor en mi ropa. Yo soñando en mi pecosa y estaba abrazando a Susana, mil veces prefería abrazar a la hermana Grey dije para mis adentros.

Ya no regresé a mi asiento, es más, me fui a sentar al lado del director, prefería tener su cabeza en mi hombro a la de Susana.

Ya me imaginaba los titulares si nos llegaban a ver juntos en una situación tan embarazosa, seguro dirían "JUNTOS POR UN SUEÑO", o algo por el estilo. No, no y no, no quería dar más que hablar a los diarios. Por suerte nadie nos había visto así, o al menos eso esperaba, cuando me levanté todos estaban dormidos.

Una función más había terminado con el público de pie aplaudiendo con euforia, los camerinos de aquel teatro no eran distintos de las otras ciudades. Pequeños, con un espejo grande en el pared y varios focos a su alrededor, con un biombo para cambiarse y una silla para sentarse, mi traje se encontraba colgado en la percha para evitar que se arrugara. Me cambie sin prisa, esperando inútilmente que se fueran sin mí. Al poco rato tocaron la puerta para avisarme que dentro de cinco minutos saldríamos todos.

Un griterío ensordecedor e intimidante nos envolvió en cuanto salimos del teatro, varios fotógrafos estaban disparando sus cámaras hacia nosotros, y los flashes nos dejaban ciegos por segundos. Varios guardias nos ayudaban a abrirnos paso entre la multitud que presionaba por acercarse a nosotros. Tomé rápidamente el brazo de Susana que como siempre se encontraba cerca de mí para ayudarla a subir al carruaje, mientras saludaba con la otra a la gente que se avivaba con tan solo mover un dedo. Esto era algo distinto, nunca me había sentido tan intimidado por la multitud como ahora.

Ciertamente Los Ángeles era una ciudad grande y por tanto con muchos habitantes, eso era lo que la diferenciaba del resto, la cantidad de gente que había abarrotado las taquillas para comprar un boleto.

La recepción en la casa del alcalde no distaba de las otras recepciones, buena música, buena comida y buena bebida.

Luego de librarme como veinte veces de las constantes presentaciones e invitaciones de gente desconocida, decidí beber una copa para entrar en ambiente junto con James. La conversación con él siempre era la misma, mujeres. Era un seductor sin duda y gustaba jactarse de sus conquistas en cada ciudad, pero prefería mil veces su conversación, al acoso constante de las mujeres de la recepción.

-La verdad Terry, ¿no sé cómo le haces para no salir con una mujer en cada brazo? Si tan solo con mover un dedo caerían por ti unas cuantas, empezando por algunas actrices que conozco – aseguró con mofa

-Sabes, James, ese trabajo sucio te lo dejo a ti. – confirmé en el mismo tono

-Pobre de mi, soy el sacrificado

-Jajaja

Reíamos animadamente, pero James enseguida fue atrapado por una mujer muy lanzada que venía en mi caza y él, como buen amigo se sacrificó por mí, invitándola a bailar. Pobre, debía sufrir mucho con esto. Estaba riendo para mis adentros, cuando una voz se empezó a dirigir a mi con un tono que solo conocía en la realeza…

-¿No lo puedo creer? El mismísimo hijo, del Duque de Grandchester, es el rey de Francia de Shakespeare, ¿qué diría la reina si se enterara de esto?

-Regresé a ver cautelosamente, nadie, mejor dicho, casi nadie en América sabían del linaje de mi padre.

Ahí frente a mí estaba una mujer hermosa, con unos rizos rubios que caían en cascada por su rostro. Ojos azules como el cielo, cejas delineadas a la perfección, unos labios de tentación, un escultural cuerpo y una postura digna de una reina, mi mente trataba de recordar aquel rostro que estaba seguro conocía aunque no con los dotes que le había dado la juventud. Poco a poco pude reconocer en sus rasgos aristocráticos a una niña que había conocido en mi niñez

-¿Y que hace la hija del Duque de Barns, en la reunión de un plebeyo?

-Ya ves, mi querido Terruce, el destino ha querido unirnos de nuevo en una reunión tan poco digna de nuestros ilustres apellidos.

-Jajaja, permíteme que discrepe un poco contigo, pero mi apellido no es tan ilustre como el tuyo.

-Por favor, Terry, los Grandchester son tan nobles como los Barns.

-Lo eran, ahora que yo he ensuciado el apellido Grandchester, encarnando al rey de Francia, seguro que la reina nos quitará el título.

-No lo creo, las noticias tardan mucho en llegar a Inglaterra y ya sabes con lo de la guerra todos están muy ocupados.

-Pero tarde o temprano se enterarán

-Tal vez, pero ya sabes que la reina gusta mucho del teatro, y seguro aprobará dichosa que un noble actué para ella, con un talento tan poco común.

-Gracias, ¿pero me puedes decir, mi estimada Bárbara, que es lo que te trae por aquí?

-¿Aparte de ti?

-…- sonreí ligeramente mientras asentía una sola vez

-Pues, ya sabes con la guerra, mi padre nos trajo a buen recaudo a toda mi familia, aquí, pero nunca me imaginé que te encontraría.

-Ni yo tampoco.

Bárbara era lo más parecido a una amiga que había tenido en la infancia, ella y su hermano Julián siempre habían sido mis compañeros de juegos en las largas jornadas de cacería que organizaban entre los nobles. Fuimos amigos hasta que ingresé al Colegio San Pablo, a partir de ese momento perdí contacto con todos aquellos a los que frecuentaba porque me revelé a mi padre y prefería quedarme en el colegio a tener que asistir a esas aburridas reuniones.

Pero aquí estaba, parado frente a la que alguna vez fue una niña flacucha y sin gracia, convertida en toda una mujer, capaz de hacer parar a la infantería con tan solo mover un dedo.

La conversación sin duda fue muy amena recordando nuestra niñez, pero no lo hicimos solos sino que al poco rato se unió a nosotros Julián. Sin duda formamos un trío ameno en una conversación que nadie podía interferir.

-Julián, ¿creo que hemos acaparado al invitado de honor? Mira las miradas de enojo que hay a nuestro alrededor – habló divertida Bárbara

-Sin duda. Pero no te vamos a dejar solo, es raro encontrar por aquí alguien conocido y a la vez interesante con quien platicar. – aseguró Julián

-No se preocupen que lo que menos quiero es irme – dije tranquilamente

-Terry cuéntame, ¿cómo se siente ser acosado por tantas mujeres? Es más tienes para escoger. Te envidio

-Jajaja, te aseguro que si estuvieras en mi lugar no me envidiarías para nada. – confirmé entre risas.

-Pues a la que van a envidar va a ser a mí. – mi miró con una sonrisa pícara y coqueta al mismo tiempo, indicándome la pista de baile.

La verdad era que no me gustaba bailar en estas fiestas, es más nunca había bailado desde que había llegado a América, pero no podía hacer un desaire a Bárbara, como lo había hecho tantas veces con Susana, o Karen y con tantas muchachas que había conocido, sino por el vínculo aunque lejano pero afectivo de mi niñez.

Vacilé por unos instantes y me encaminé a la pista siguiendo a Bárbara, que se pavoneaba como solo las chicas de la realeza solían hacer para demostrar su inminente superioridad. Debo decir que esto me molestaba, pero en este momento lo único que quería era reírme, todos nos miraban boquiabiertos empezando por el Alcalde.

Iniciamos la pieza de baile con varias miradas incrustadas en nosotros, tomé ligeramente su cintura tratando de conservar una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

Pude percibir un agradable olor dulce que invadía mi nariz, era su perfume sin duda, sus ojos me miraban de una manera que me inquietaba, era una mezcla de inocencia mezclada con admiración rayando en la superioridad, pero si de superioridad hablábamos yo era un experto en hacerme el importante cuando me daba la gana y no me iba dejar amilanar por una noblecilla de ojos bonitos.

La miré con desaire, mezclado con arrogancia, diversión y algo de seducción, sus mejillas adquirieron al instante un tono rosa, bajando casi de inmediato su mirada, nadie podía resistirse cuando trataba de hacerme el seductor. Aprecié sus rizos rubios, que querían escapar del complicado peinado, fueron éstos los que trajeron a mi memoria unos rizos que yo adoraba aunque de un tono de rubio diferente.

Mi corazón se empequeñeció, sentí como si la estuviera haciendo a un lado, pero eso no era verdad, nadie ocuparía jamás su lugar, pero entonces ¿por qué me sentía así?, con el corazón enclaustrado.

Fijé mi mirada hacia otro lugar y pude ver mil ojos puestos en mí con curiosidad, y empecé a sentirme incómodo, quería terminar la pieza y salir de la pista de baile, pero parecía que repetían y repetían el mismo son sin descanso. Dimos una vuelta y pude ver el rostro desolado de Susana, ¿Qué le pasará? – me pregunté, a lo mejor extrañaba a su mamá porque tenía cara de sufrimiento. Mas allá me encontré con el rostro de Karen que me guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad, ¿y está que se trae?

Va, no tenía porque aguantar más, solo por complacer a Bárbara, empecé a encaminarla donde estaba Julián, pero este acababa de darse media vuelta. Demonios que iba hacer ahora.

-¿Bárbara, quieres tomar algo? – dije parando de inmediato

-Cl…claro – estaba algo confusa

Para mi mala suerte justó pasó un mesero y tuve que quedarme ahí con ella tomando una copa.

-¿Terry me acompañarías al jardín? Hace un poco de calor

-Con gusto – contesté algo extrañado por su petición

Ciertamente el aire del jardín me ayudó a sentirme más cómodo, sin tantas miradas a mi alrededor, pero ahora me encontraba solo con Bárbara, algo no tan incomodo, al menos eso era lo que yo creía hasta que…

-Terry – pronunció mi nombre de una manera temerosa

-¿Si?

-¿Te parece que soy bonita? – preguntó con coquetería

-Mucho – aseguré, preguntándome a que se debía semejante pregunta

-¿Qué crees que diría tu padre, si tú y yo fuéramos pareja? – volvió a preguntar con picardía, mientras yo me quedaba seco por su inusual pregunta

-Creo que saltaría en un pie. Es más, diría: Terruce me has sorprendido – traté de imitar a mi padre con la solemnidad que ponía en su voz

Estaba empezando a reírme, cuando ella tomó mi mano, cortándome en seco la sonrisa. Era muy extraño tener una mano diferente a la de Candy en mi mano, ¡Candy! – repitió mi mente al instante.

Que no daría porque esa mano fuera la de ella, porque esos ojos fueran verdes en lugar de azules, porque ese peinado estuviera cogido por un par de coletas en lugar de un moño, porque esa piel de marfil estuviera salpicada de pecas, y entonces el rostro de Bárbara se transformó en el de Candy, ella estaba ahora frente a mi, una brisa suave trajo a mi nariz un suave perfume similar a las flores alterando mis sentidos, mi mente se dejó engañar por una visión anhelada en tantas noches de ansiedad, pero en el fondo sabía que era solo un espejismo.

Cerré los ojos con el rostro de Candy anclado en mi mente y el aroma a flores en mis sentidos, solo quería volver a probar sus besos, hace tanto tiempo que no la había besado que mis labios estaban agrietados de deseo.

Quise hacer lo mismo que hacía siempre antes de besarla, recorrer su rostro con mi nariz, pero sabía que eso me haría regresar a la realidad, no me podía permitir ese lujo. Entonces pude sentir un cálido olor a frambuesa que se acercaba deprisa a mi rostro, ese no era el olor de mi pecosa, no era ese olor lo que mis sentidos ansiaban hasta la médula.

Abrí los ojos y a escasos milímetros estaba un rostro distinto al de Candy, y entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Sin darme tiempo, sus labios se posaron en los míos levemente, en un sabor totalmente distinto. Sólo mis labios sintieron ligeramente el beso que no duro más de un segundo, era un beso cálido y frío al mismo tiempo, cálido porque sus labios estaban ardientes de deseo, de curiosidad y frío porque mi cuerpo no respondió como solía hacer cuando besaba a Candy, ni siquiera me moví, bastó un solo contacto para que mi cuerpo prácticamente se congelara y mi rostro volviera a toda prisa a su posición inicial, lejos de ella.

Bárbara abrió sus ojos con el rostro completamente perturbado, era seguro que ella esperaba otra cosa, pero yo no era el indicado para darle lo que ella anhelaba.

-Es mejor que entremos – le ordené de manera tajante y fría

-Me odiaba a mi mismo por haberme permitido alucinar hasta este punto.

-Pero yo pensé que tú…

Su voz se quedó en el aire, porque al ver su renuencia, la interrumpí de inmediato.

-Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, por haber propiciado una situación tan incómoda para ambos. Pero ten por seguro que no volverá a pasar. – traté de sonar convincente, no quería incomodarla con mi rechazo

-Pero Terry, yo también deseaba este beso. Desde que te vi en el periódico, ansié volver a verte y cuando te vi actuar sabía que eras tú el hombre que había estado esperando toda mi vida. Y ahora que te encontré, no te dejaré ir de mi vida nunca más. Imagínate la alegría de nuestros padres al saber que nuestras familias se unirán, los Barns y los Grandchester, la unión de dos legados, de dos ducados, de dos fortunas, eso es maravilloso. – hablaba con vehemencia

Estaba estupefacto escuchándola hablar. Ni siquiera la había besado, apenas había sido un leve roce de nuestros labios y ella ya estaba construyendo un futuro, juntos.

Que hubiera pasado si la hubiera besado como besaba a Candy, cuando me quedaba sin aliento y aun así necesitaba más de ella. Seguro Bárbara me ataría con cadenas a su lado. Tenía que parar esto de inmediato, nunca quise portarme mal con ella pero como era una necia no me quedaba más que hacerle entrar en razón aunque fuera a golpes.

-Bárbara para todo ahí. ¿Tú crees que has encontrado en mí, a la persona que has esperado por toda tu vida? ¿Piensas que conmigo tienes la felicidad de contado? – pregunté incrédulo, tratando de conservar la calma

-Si – contestó muy segura de si misma, interrumpiéndome

No lo podía evitar, la haría entrar en razón a punte golpe, no tenía otra alternativa. Esto me pasaba por estúpido. Bien merecido, me lo tenía. Me toqué la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras que le hicieran entrar en razón pero lo único que me quedaba era decirle unas cuantas verdades

-Bárbara, siento haberte dado una impresión equivocada, pero no soy lo que tú crees, lo que esperas…- me asombraba como mi voz sonaba tan tranquila, era tal vez los recuerdos de esa niñez que no me permitían demostrarle todo mi genio.

-No, tu eres todo lo que he soñado, siempre te he amado Terry – volvió a interrumpirme hablando con una seguridad que por poco y me convencía

Apenas había pasado unos minutos en mi compañía y juraba que me amaba, Bárbara era un idiota definitivamente. Tras esa cara de ángel había un monstruo peor que Elisa. Acababa de comprobar, que las niñas de la alta sociedad en lugar de cerebro tenían algodón. Que conste que había tratado por todos los medios de no ser rudo pero su cabeza cuadrada no me dejaba otra alternativa.

-Sabes, existen personas en este mundo, en esta ciudad, es más, para ser exactos en este jardín, que no nos tomamos el amor en serio como tu. – le dije con ironía

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Lo siento, pero no soy tu tipo. No me interesas. Tengo mil amores de donde escoger, y lamentablemente tu no eres la escogida – esperaba que con esto me dejara en paz de una vez

-Pero de que hablas Terry. Tú y yo somos la pareja ideal – volvió a asegurar, "bien dicen que no hay mas ciego que aquel que no quiere ver"

-Sólo en tu mente, porque en lo que a mi respecta, no. Con tu permiso Bárbara.

-Espera Terry, no me vas ha decir que es por esa chica…- me quede parado tratando de descifrar a quien se refería. ¿Sería Candy?, pero ¿cómo se pudo enterar de lo nuestro?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté con cautela, tenía miedo de su respuesta

-Pues a Susana Malrow, los periódicos aseguran que hay algo más entre ustedes – reclamó

-…- alce mi ceja izquierda, "otra con ese mismo cuento"

Analicé la situación detenidamente. Definitivamente eso de andar saliendo con Susana de los teatros estaba echando al fango mi buena reputación. Ojalá a Candy no se le de por andar creyendo estupideces nuevamente.

-No puedo creer que te fijes en una mujer tan insignificante, Terry. Ni siquiera pertenece a la alta sociedad, ella no es el tipo de mujer para ti – hablaba como si realmente lo creyera

Ahora estaba seguro que no solo era algodón lo que tenía en la cabeza, sino también piedras. Esta conversación sin sentido me estaba mareando, tenía que abandonar este jardín cuanto antes o sino iba terminar ahorcándola.

-Bárbara, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar escuchando tus incoherencias, será mejor que busques a otro gil para casarte con él, porque conmigo pierdes el tiempo.

-Pero…

-Que tengas una buena noche. Con tu permiso

No me iba a quedar escuchando más estupideces, dentro de mí me retaba a mi mismo por idiota, no debía permitirme esa clase de alucinaciones. En el fondo sabía que no era Candy, pero tenía que creer que por arte de magia ella se había materializado frente a mí, imbécil eso era.

Ahora me sentía más desolado que nunca, le había fallado a Candy, tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos, mientras mis codos se apoyaban en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

¿Cómo podría mirarle a cara después de esto? ¿Cómo volvería a escribirle si le había fallado? ¡Dios, me sentía fatal!

El golpeteo del viento en la ventana llamó mi atención, y pude ver solo un tenue reflejo de la lámpara que era mi única compañía, a lo lejos pude escuchar pasos en la madera del pasillo que se acercaban, ¿quién podría ser? me pregunté, pero solamente eran pasos que no significaban nada.

Las horas pasaban y yo aun seguía vestido mirando a la nada, en medio de la noche, pude sentir la cruz de Candy que quemaba en mi pecho. La apreté con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de demostrarle que era a ella a quien amaba. Giré la cabeza y vi mi maleta, me acerqué para sacar la única carta que tenía de ella. La tomé en mis manos con fuerza, me sentía incapaz de leerla, era una manera de auto castigarme. La abracé a mi pecho, y cerré los ojos imaginándola junto a mí.

La luz del sol inundaba toda la habitación, abrí los ojos con cierta molestia y me percaté que me había quedado dormido abrazando la carta de Candy, con la lámpara encendida y puesto la misma ropa que había llevado al baile.

El agua de la bañera, ayudó no solo a mi cuerpo a reconfortase, sino a mi cabeza a encontrar la cordura que había perdido en la noche. Ahí sumergido, pude ver las cosas con mayor claridad, yo amaba a Candy y aunque ayer había besado por no decir rosado otros labios, eran los de ella los que yo anhelaba. Ahora ya podía leer sus cartas e incluso escribirle una carta que reflejara todo mi amor por ella.

_Mi único amor_

_ Te preguntarás porque te escribo dos veces desde la misma ciudad, pero necesitaba decirte en estas líneas que tú eres mi sueño más querido, y que aun en la distancia necesito tu cariño. _

_ Cuento los días que faltan para poder reflejarme en tus ojos, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, solo me consuela saber que me estas esperando con los brazos abiertos._

_ Quiero verte trepar los árboles, quiero verte sonreír, quiero todo de ti, incluso tus caras de mona que haces cuando te enfadas. Seguro debes estar haciendo una de esas caras en este momento, pero igual te amo. _

_Te amo por tu forma de hablar, te amo por tu forma de reír, te amo por la forma de mirar, te amo por ser tú, te amo por lo que soy cuando estoy junto a ti y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Gracias por quererme a pesar de mi carácter, y de mi ausencia, pero quiero que sepas que nadie en este mundo, ni en el otro te amará más que yo._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Terry G._

Nunca había escrito una carta tan cargada de amor pero necesitaba decirle en letras lo que no podía decírselo con palabras por que la distancia que nos separa no me lo permitía.

El silbato del tren anunciaba nuestra partida, ahora era solo cuestión de días para volver a ver a mi pecosa, no me importaba, regresaría caminando si fuera necesario, nada me detendría.

La alegría del reencuentro me acompañaba y aumentaba mi ansiedad con cada metro que recorría el tren de regreso a mi hogar. No quería que el tren hiciera paradas, sólo que avanzara a toda velocidad, necesitaba cuanto antes tenerla en mis brazos y saciar la sed de besos que me secaba la boca.

Miré nuevamente por la ventana esperando ver un paisaje más familiar pero todo era igual, aunque a decir verdad parecía que viajábamos más rápido de lo normal. Ahora entendía porque aseguraban que el regreso es siempre más corto.

Mi mente empezó a vagar sobre como sería nuestro encuentro, la abrazaría tan fuerte que la dejaría guardada en mi pecho, la besaría tan apasionadamente que mis labios quedarían incrustados en los suyos, percibiría su olor hasta que mis sentidos se llenaran de ella, internaría mis dedos en su pelo, tantas veces que sus bucles me atarían de por vida, me parecía una eternidad todo este tiempo que había pasado sin ella que lo único que quería era volverla a ver.

Intenté tranquilizarme evitando pensar en los kilómetros que aun me separaban de ella y en la velocidad del tren y las diez mil paradas que aun nos faltaban, entonces una idea empezó a materializarse poco a poco en mi cerebro, la próxima vez que saliera de gira la traería conmigo, pero para eso ella debería ser mi mujer, ¿y por qué no?

Tampoco iba esperar a tener cien años para proponerle matrimonio y mientras más rápido lo hiciera más pronto la tendría para mi solito.

– Terry eres un genio – afirmé para mis adentros

El tren seguía su marcha pero ahora en mi vida había otras metas por conseguir, tenía nuevos sueños que cumplir…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Y aquí esta el cuarto capítulo de Rompiendo la Distancia completamente Re-editado, remasterizado y recargado.

La única manera para saber que la historia te gustó es cuando me envías un review.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	5. Chapter 5

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO V**

Nueva York, cuánto tiempo soñé con volver, y ahora estaba aquí, al fin de regreso. Que sensación tan extraña la que me envolvía a medida que el tren iba adentrándose en la ciudad.

Empecé a observar con detenimiento todo, la gente caminando, las casas, las calles, todo seguía igual pero yo había regresado, después de más de tres meses de ausencia, una eternidad sin duda, especialmente para mi corazón.

Que falta me hacía caminar por las transitadas calles atestadas de gente, escuchar el sonido de la ciudad, sentir el pulso rítmico de la vida acelerada, donde se funde todo.

Al bajar del tren, pude sentir el viento con mayor fuerza porque el otoño estaba intentando desplazar al verano; mientras me acercaba a paso normal a la salida de la estación, me acomodé el gorro en la cabeza trayéndolo un poco hacia mi frente, estaba a punto de quitarme las gafas pero un ligero presentimiento no me dejó hacerlo.

-Miren son los actores de la compañía Standford

-Vamos pidámosles un autógrafo

-Dicen que ahora son famosos en todo el país…

En cuanto escuché esas voces supe que fue lo mejor usar mi disfraz, me encaminé tranquilamente hacia aquella pequeña congregación de gente y pasé entre ellos como si nada, sonreí cuando vi que emboscaron a James y a Robert que iban adelante, igual les pasó a Susana y a Karen y a los otros actores que se apresuraban a salir de la estación, pobres.

Tomé el primer carruaje que estaba a la salida de la estación y me dirigí a casa. Cuanto extrañaba mi cama, mis cosas. Hubiera querido pasar por el hospital pero necesitaba darme un baño antes de verla.

Al pensar en Candy, el corazón entero se me estremecía desbordando alegría, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?, ¿dónde estaría? No tenía ni idea, que había llegado un día antes de lo previsto, pero era mejor así, la sorprendería.

Al llegar a mi calle, mil recuerdos me inundaron. Cuanto había extrañado este sencillo barrio, no tenía ni punto de comparación con el exclusivo barrio en el que vivía en Londres, pero "este" lugar me hacía sentir en casa.

-Terruce, que gusto volver a verlo – era el saludo de la dueña de la casa la que me recibió en la entrada, barriendo como siempre

-¿Cómo está señora Parker? – saludé esquivando la escoba

-Bien gracias, su primo se llevará una sorpresa, lo esperaba mañana. – aseguró deteniéndose para mirarme de arriba hacia abajo.

-Me imagino – contesté tratando de sonar amable.

-Debe estar cansado – continuó luego de mirarme detenidamente

-Así es, con su permiso

-Siga usted – continuó con su ardua tarea

Siempre metiéndose en la vida de los demás, pero estaba gustoso de volver a ver su regordeta cara, que extraño. Subí las escaleras, y vi la puerta de entrada, dudé un momento si tocar o utilizar las llaves, me sentía un poco extraño, era mejor utilizar mis llaves para irme quitando la incomodidad de una buena vez.

Al abrir la puerta, muchas emociones me embargaron, cuanto había soñado con volver a este humilde departamento. Todo estaba en orden y más limpio de lo que recordaba, caminé unos cuantos pasos, preguntándome donde estaba Albert, pero Puppé me sorprendió lanzándose a mis brazos.

-Eh, Puppe ¿Cómo estás?

Dije mientras lo acariciaba, que raro, había extrañado hasta la mofeta.

-¿Quién está ahí? – era la voz de Albert que venía desde el baño.

Estaba a punto de responder pero la puerta se abrió tras su pregunta, ahí estaba Albert a medio vestir, saliendo seguro de la ducha.

-¡Terry! - su voz era de asombro y alegría.

-¡Albert!

Nos aproximamos para saludarnos con un fuerte apretón de manos y un breve abrazo, estaba feliz de verme al igual que yo.

-¿Pero no se supone que llegabas mañana? – preguntó con alegría en su voz

-Sí, es que salimos antes de lo previsto, y quería darles una sorpresa por eso no envié ningún telegrama para avisarles, además era probable que no fuéramos a llegar antes por las paradas.

-Le arruinaste la sorpresa a Candy, pero seguro se va a poner muy contenta de verte.

-¿En serio? – al escuchar su nombre de alguien tan cercano mi corazón se encogió, que ganas tenía de verla.

-Si, incluso había pedido el día libre mañana para ir a esperarte en la estación desde el amanecer, jajaja.

-Jajaja – me sentía contento.

-Debes estar cansado, ¿quieres descansar o prefieres comer algo?

-¿Quién cocinó?

-Yo

-Entonces si quiero comer, porque aun tengo mis dudas en las dotes culinarias de Candy, Jajaja

-Jajaja, ha mejorado mucho

-¿En serio?

-Con decirte que Puppe y yo, ya no nos peleamos por el agua, jajajaja

-Hasta el pobre Puppe tuvo que probar su sazón – dije mientras acariciaba a la mofeta que se quejaba con sus gruñidos

-No le tocaba más

-Pobre, ya me imagino. ¿En serio se demoró tanto en aprender?

-Al principio, como que estaba algo rudita para los condimentos y se le iba la mano, pero de un tiempo acá, se ha aplicado mucho y le están saliendo mejor. Sueña con cocinar para ti, así que prepárate, jajaja

-Oh, no – suspiré con cierto horror en mi voz

-Jajaja, no sufras tanto, te aseguro que ha mejorado

-Eso espero, Albert, eso espero

-Jajaja

Me di un buen baño antes de devorarme lo que Albert había cocinado. Esta comida estaba deliciosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mientras comía, platicamos de todo un poco, de su terapia, de mi viaje, de Candy, de mi madre, de las presentaciones, de mi encuentro con los Cornwell, él no se acordaba de ellos, pero escuchó con mucho interés todo el relato, incluso de los Leegan, cada que me acordaba los lloriqueos de Neal me ahogaba de la risa.

-¿En serio se fue lloriqueando ese Neal? – preguntó Albert con incredulidad

-Si, es verdad, solo lamento no haberle estampado los dientes en la garganta.

-Jajaja, pobre chico, debe odiarte

-Eso es lo de menos, más le vale no meterse conmigo y mucho menos con Candy, porque si lo vuelve hacer, ahí sí que me voy a asegurar de quitarle lo idiota a golpes.

-Jajaja, y hablando de Candy creo que es mejor que me vaya, Candy no debe tardar y no quiero hacer mal tercio

-¿Qué?

-Hoy es miércoles, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté?, ella debe estar a punto de venir para acompañarme al doctor.

Albert me había contado que Candy lo acompañaba siempre a las terapias con el doctor para tratar de recuperar la memoria; Albert se había dado por vencido hace un par de semanas al ver que no había ninguna mejoría, pero Candy había insistido que fuera, y para cerciorarse que no faltara al tratamiento lo acompañaba.

-Ya me imagino su sorpresa al verte – agregó Albert

-Pero ¿y tú que vas hacer?

-No te preocupes aprovecharé que no tengo chaperona y me daré una escapada de esas aburridas terapias. Un día de estos te pediré que me acompañes y si duras los tres primeros minutos despierto, será un logro. Jajaja

-Jajaja, ¿tan aburrido es?

-Con decirte que hasta Puppe sucumbe ante su voz

-Jajajaja – reí con ganas

Que falta me había hecho hablar con Albert, me sentía ligero, sin duda era un gran tipo.

No sé cómo había podido tener celos de mi amigo, ahora estando aquí nuevamente, mi mente estaba clara, había sido un imbécil, por permitirme dudar.

Eché un vistazo por la ventana para ver si la veía venir, pero nada, me sentía ansioso, nervioso, decidí alejarme de la ventana para apaciguar mis ansias; Albert me había asegurado que Candy no tardaría en llegar pero yo albergaba ciertas dudas, ¿qué tal si no pudo salir? ó ¿si se le presentó un imprevisto?; agité la cabeza y traté de pensar positivamente ¿cómo la recibiría?, ¿qué le diría?, ¿qué cara pondría al verme antes de tiempo? Esto me fue tranquilizando.

Al poco rato pude escuchar el crujir de los escalones, unos pasos se acercaban, mi corazón se estremeció, ¡era Candy!, estaba seguro de eso, mis oídos se agudizaron para cerciorarme que aquellos pasos se dirigían al departamento; cuánto tiempo sin verla y en contados segundos volvería a reflejarme en sus ojos. Podía jurar que mi nariz percibía su sutil aroma a flores invadir la casa y mi vida entera.

Unos ligeros golpecillos en la puerta me confirmaron de su presencia y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se abrió la puerta.

-¡Albert! ¿Estás listo?, vamos a llegar tarde, eh

Dijo esto al abrir la puerta sin percatarse de mi presencia, su voz llegó a mis oídos como la música en un salón de baile, su aroma llenó la estancia y pude ver su perfil ligeramente desde mi habitación con la puerta entreabierta sin que ella se percatara de nada. Cuanto la había extrañado, casi estaba paralizado de la emoción. Parecía como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer cuando la dejé en la estación y no hace tres meses.

-Albert, no está, pero puedes dejarle un recado conmigo

Hablé con voz grave y tranquila mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación con los brazos cruzados evadiendo mirarla. No quería demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado. Evitaba dirigirme a ella con cariño. Tenía que conservar mi orgullo. Necesitaba mostrarme duro, frío…distante para sentirme un poquito más seguro, aunque en el fondo muriera por tenerla en mis brazos. Quería comprobar si ella me había extrañado tanto como decía su carta, o solo eran palabras. El corazón me gritaba que dejara de ser idiota y le demostrara cuanto la amaba, cuanto la había extrañado, pero mi mente quería tantear el terreno que había dejado libre durante tanto tiempo. No podía mirarla porque sabía que en cuanto viera sus ojos todo mi orgullo desaparecería.

- ¡¿Terry? – su voz era de asombro, de alegría, de incredulidad.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar, o de decir otra incoherencia, se lanzó a mis brazos, mientras yo inútilmente trataba de ocultar la emoción que este gesto me producía.

Me abrazó con fuerza, con alegría, con ansiedad. Me puse tenso en cuanto sentí su contacto pero esto desapareció en segundos, ya no pude ocultar más mis sentimientos, estiré los brazos y juntos nos fundimos en un encuentro que había sido esperado desde el mismo instante en que partí.

Sus dorados bucles me rozaron la nariz haciendo penetrar su aroma hasta mi cerebro, sus delgados brazos se aferraban a mi cintura con posesión, su aroma traspasaba mi piel como si fuera un colador, y mi sangre fluía precipitada por mis venas buscando llenarse de aquel contacto que tanta falta me hacía.

Los latidos de nuestros corazones latían como uno solo, lo podía escuchar, lo podía sentir, entonces empecé a sentir como mi pecho se mojaba sutilmente, ¿Candy estaba llorando? Eran sus lágrimas las que traspasaban mi camisa. Estaba confundido.

¿Acaso mi actitud tonta de hace poco la había puesto así? Me sentí fatal. Traté de tomar su rostro entre mis manos, pero ella se aferró más a mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué lloras? – trate de hablar tranquilo pero mi voz sonó levemente más alarmada de lo normal.

No me respondió enseguida, pasaron diez segundos que me parecieron años antes que respondiera.

-Terry estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver…

Su respuesta terminó desarmando todas mis defensas, haciendo añicos mi testarudez y abofeteando mi orgullo.

Mi única justificación era el miedo que sentía a ser lastimado, a ser rechazado para ser exacto; me había criado en un hogar sin amor, incluso mi madre me lo había hecho sentir en algún momento y lo único que tenía para defenderme era mi arrogancia, pero desde que conocí a Candy, todo eso se fue aplacando; sin embargo, había veces que afloraba este miedo desde mis entrañas.

Con Candy siempre fue distinto a pesar de mis desplantes o de mis groserías, ella siempre conseguía destruir las barreras que levantaba para protegerme de los demás.

La abracé con más fuerza, sintiéndome tan indefenso a pesar que yo le doblaba en porte y fuerza, pero junto a ella era un simple hombre sediento de amor…de su amor.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y al fin pude reflejarme en esas esmeraldas que se habían convertido en lagos. Lo extraño era que mí mirada también se había empañado ligeramente, apreté los dientes para evitar que mis ojos siguieran enturbiándose.

-Te extrañé – aseguré con voz trémula

-Yo, más - susurró

Sonrió levemente y varias lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos al instante. No había necesidad de palabras, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de distancia.

Sé que era una tortura, pero había soñado tantas veces con recorrer sus mejillas con mi nariz que no podía perderme este preámbulo. Era ella y podía permitirme cualquier lujo, me topé con varias lágrimas en mi tortuoso camino a sus labios que terminaron mojándome la punta de la nariz, en un delicioso aroma mezclado flores y sal que hacían reaccionar a mi cuerpo con sensaciones placenteras y a la vez torturantes. Al llegar a sus labios varios pequeños besos comenzaron a nacer en las comisuras y terminaron tomando de lleno sus labios, al inicio con timidez para luego convertirse en fuego…

El sonido de un portazo lejano nos trajo a la realidad, apartándonos con premura y algo de sopor. Este beso había alcanzado mis expectativas y un poco más…

La miré con ojos cargados de deseo y descubrí que ella se encontraba tan desconcertada como yo… algo estaba despertando en mi, algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, quería encontrar a la mujer que se escondía bajo ese rostro de niña, bajo esas coletas de colegiala…un momento ¿donde estaban sus coletas?

Por lo emotivo del momento no me había dado cuenta que ya no llevaba coletas sino una cinta que atajaba a sus bucles para que no le cayeran de lleno sobre el rostro…ese rostro había madurado sutilmente dando paso a una mujer de rasgos más delicados y exquisitos, capaz de despertar en mi los celos, si, estaba incomprensiblemente celoso…

¿Por qué había cambiado su peinado en mi ausencia? ¿Se había arreglado así para salir con Albert? ¡No!, eso era inconcebible, traté de ocultar mis dudas, pero ella pudo atisbar cierta incomodidad en mi rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con cautela, mientras se apagaban los tonos rosa que su rostro había adquirido hace contados minutos

Yo me debatía entre contestar con sinceridad y despejar mis crecientes dudas sabiendo que esto la podría lastimar, o tal vez era mejor ocultar mis miedos y permanecer con la incertidumbre sabiendo que a la larga nos afectaría a los dos.

Este debate me transportó en el tiempo, dejándome en el zoológico de Londres…"cuando miraba junto con ella las jaulas de los animales y al fin decidí, luego de debatir en mi interior durante mucho tiempo preguntar por ese tal "Anthony", el nombre que ella había pronunciado cuando la llevaba cargada en mis brazos hacia la enfermería del colegio luego que resbalara por las gradas aquella noche que salí a cabalgar para callar los recuerdos tortuosos de una vida cargada de desamor.

Su respuesta sincera me hizo traspasar por la decepción porque ella había querido a Anthony; por la ira, porque me confundió con él en el barco y por último: por la esperanza porque él había muerto y yo estaba vivo al igual que ella…" sin duda despejar las dudas, había sido una buena elección.

La miré con decisión y decidí abordar de forma cautelosa su cambio.

-Te veo diferente – traté por todos los medios de ocultar mis malditos celos.

-¿Diferente? – preguntó confusa, era claro que no sabía a lo que me refería.

-Tu peinado es…distinto – respondí tratando de esbozar una leve sonrisa que era seguro no me llegaba a los ojos.

No podía preguntarle ¿por qué cambiaste tu peinado en mi ausencia? O preguntarle ¿siempre que sales con Albert te arreglas así? No podía creer lo que sentía, Albert era mi amigo, y Candy me miraba con tanto amor, pero aun así seguía dudando, era un tarado, pero no lo podía evitar, me maldije por ser así.

-¿No te gusta? – sus ojos se entristecieron pero ¿por qué?, tenía que hacer algo para arreglar esto.

-Claro que me gusta, estás hermosa – y quería añadir, deslumbrante, exquisita, sensual y estoy loco de los celos por este cambio, pero me mordí la lengua.

-¿En serio? – sus ojos se iluminaron como si mi afirmación hubiera sido lo que ella esperaba.

-…- me limité a asentir con la cabeza mientras mi mente fotografiaba el sutil cambio de niña a mujer en su rostro.

-Todo esto fue idea de tu mamá – aseguró señalándome con su índice - El domingo fue a verme al hospital para invitarme a comer en su casa, cuando estábamos ahí, llegó la señora que se encargaba de su pelo, y luego de preguntarme cuantos años tenía, a que me dedicaba y si tenía novio, me convenció para arreglarme el pelo, así que entre las dos me dijeron que ya no era una niña para andar con coletas, y me juraron que te iba a gustar este cambio.

Sonreí aliviado y gustoso que por mí, haya sido su cambio, mientras por dentro me sentía como un imbécil por dejar aflorar mis miedos más profundos en dudas sin sentido, si hubiera estado solo, me hubiera dado contra la pared, por imbécil.

Con la cabeza en su sitio pude apreciar con tranquilidad el sutil cambio de mi pecosa.

Candy no tenía nada que envidiar con o sin coletas a Venus o Afrodita, ella era hermosa y era mía…

Creo que ya no te voy a dejar trepar a los árboles – aseguré mientras enredaba suavemente mis dedos en sus bucles; cuanto había soñado con la suave textura de su cabellos en mis dedos

-¿Por qué? – preguntó de forma cautelosa

-Porque voy a tener celos hasta de los monos que se cruzan por tu camino.

-Tonto.

-Ven aquí

Solté los dedos de sus bucles y la abracé con fuerza, para luego llenarla de besos, pero con más prudencia, no debía tentar al diablo…creo que en esto si tenían razón las monjas del colegio, debía tener cuidado de no dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

Cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber todo lo que pasó en la gira – era una orden que me daba mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor.

Sonreí para mis adentros, sin duda Candy era la única que podía hablarme en ese tono. Esta mala costumbre se remontaba a los días del colegio, ella siempre fue la única capaz de enfrentarme, todos los demás se sentían intimidados con mi sola presencia, incluso juraría que la hermana Grey me temía, solo que disimulaba delante de los alumnos para hacerse la dura porque cuando estaba sola frente a mí, su voz se quebraba a ratos.

Estuve a punto de abrir la boca para saciar su curiosidad pero ella me volvió a interrumpir.

-Un momento, ¿no se supone que venías mañana? ¿Qué haces aquí? – utilizó el mismo tono mandón

-Si quieres me voy para regresar mañana – bromeé en el mismo tono mientras golpeaba mi dedo índice en su quijada.

-¡No!, claro que no. Pero ¿por qué no me avisaste? – sujetó mi mano para colocarla junto a su mejilla.

Cuanto había extrañado este contacto, tener su mano entrelaza a la mía, no sé cómo pude haber confundido a esa demente de Bárbara con mi pecosa, no tenían ni punto de comparación, Candy me hacía estremecer con tan solo mirarme y cuando me tocaba, la sangre fluía por todo mi cuerpo a velocidades inalcanzables, y ni se diga cuando me besaba, me transportaba al cielo. Tenerla cerca, me hacía sentir vivo, diferente, invencible...

La miré con todo el amor que tenía dentro mí y ella se sonrojó levemente devolviéndome la sonrisa. Eso era lo que adoraba de ella su espontaneidad, su inocencia, su ternura…si no hablaba iba a terminar besándola otra vez y era mejor parar con esto, no era correcto que me sobrepasara con ella, el caballero inglés que vivía en mi interior no me dejaba pasarme de los límites.

Salimos un día antes de lo previsto y no te avisé porque quería sorprenderte, vine al departamento solo a darme un baño y me iba ir al hospital a verte, entonces Albert me dijo que estabas a punto de llegar. Por eso no fui al hospital. – aseguré mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Iiihhh, ¡me olvidé de Albert!, se supone que lo debía acompañar a su terapia, soy una cabeza hueca. – se reprochó mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza con su mano libre, sonreí ante su aseveración, seguía siendo mi Candy.

-Jajaja, eso me consta, a la hora que te acuerdas. Pero tranquilízate que él se escapó antes que tu llegaras

-¿No fue a la terapia?

-Creo que no.

-Albert me las va a pagar, siempre que puede se escapa de la terapia.

-A lo mejor no son tan buenas ¿o sí?

-En realidad…no lo sé…pero tal vez con el tiempo lo puedan ayudar – habló a manera de derrota

Continuamos hablando mientras yo me perdía en las lagunas de su mirada, en el carmín de su sonrisa, en los destellos de sus rizos; que fácil era estar con ella, que fácil era hablar de cualquier cosa, todo era interesante y todo era divertido a su lado, la amaba más que a mi vida y aún más allá.

-Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir – aseguró con melancolía, tomando un mechón de mi cabello para acomodarlo, haciendo que me perdiera de la plática

-¿Qué? – pregunté tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación

-Que, ya me tengo que ir – sonrió ante mi aturdimiento

-¿Tan rápido?

-En realidad he pasado aquí más de lo que debería y debo regresar al hospital

-Es cierto – confirme con un suspiro ahogado ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?

-Este…Terry, mañana podríamos pasarlo juntos… - aseguró con timidez

-…- me limité a alzar mi ceja, yo sabía muy bien a qué se refería, Albert ya me había contado del permiso que ella había solicitado en el hospital, pero prefería que ella misma me lo confirmara.

-Verás, como se supone que venías mañana – aseguró tocando mi frente con su dedo - Pedí permiso en el hospital para esperarte en la estación, y pues como ya estás aquí entonces podríamos aprovechar mi permiso y pasarla juntos.

-Me parece señorita enfermera que…- lo dejé correr solo para ver qué cara ponía, mientras me tocaba la quijada con los dedos fingiendo meditar sobre su propuesta.

-Terry…- me reclamó con resignación

-Que es una idea ¡Genial!

Estaba a punto de besarla nuevamente, cuando tocaron a la puerta con impaciencia. Me levanté desganado por ser interrumpido, y con ganas de matar a la persona que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con la cara regordeta de la dueña de casa, que sin duda tenía cara de sufrimiento, mas le valía tener una buena excusa sino quería que la mandara por un tubo por metida.

-Terruce acaba de ocurrir una desgracia… - dijo con voz angustiada mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho

-¿Qué pasó señora Parker? – pregunté confuso, no se me ocurría que podía haber pasado para que la pobre señora tuviera esa cara de sufrimiento.

-Es que en la esquina, un carro, y él no lo vio y…está tendido – habló trabándose en cada palabra y confundiéndome aun más

-Tranquilícese por favor – era la voz de Candy que se encontraba junto a mí la que hizo que me girara.

-¿Es que no me entienden? ¡el señor Albert, su primo, está tendido en media calle!, un auto lo acaba de ¡atropellar!

-¡¿Qué? – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras nos mirábamos aterrorizados tratando de procesar la información.

Al comprender la gravedad de la situación salimos disparados hacia la calle bajando las gradas a toda velocidad, ni siquiera me percaté de cerrar la puerta, mi amigo estaba tendido en la calle, no lo podía creer, debía ser una equivocación. Imploraba porque fuera un mal entendido, o que fuera alguien que se le parecía y nada más…

Cuando llegamos a la calle estábamos confundidos sin saber a dónde dirigirnos, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que era en la esquina donde había ocurrido el accidente, nos miramos solo para confirmar con los ojos que sabíamos a dónde dirigirnos y corrimos hacia allí.

Ahí estaba…era Albert sin duda, me abrí paso entre la pequeña multitud congregada a su alrededor. Me quedé parado sin saber qué hacer, cuando me encontré frente a él, pero justo en ese momento, Candy se agachó para tomar su mano y comprobar que aun tenía pulso, entonces regresé a la realidad, me agaché y tomé su cabeza para constatar que sangraba un poco, Candy revisó la herida con sumo cuidado y ventajosamente no era profunda.

-Debe verlo un médico - aseguró Candy

-Voy por el auto para llevarlo al hospital – confirme rápidamente

-Esperen, aquí cerca hay una clínica pequeña, el doctor es muy bueno y los puede ayudar. – habló una voz a mis espaldas

-Llevémoslo ahí - dijo otra voz

Candy y yo nos miramos sin saber qué hacer, lo mejor era llevarlo ahí porque yo no tenía ni idea de donde estaban las llaves del auto.

Quise cargarlo, pero Albert pesaba mucho, tuvimos que llevarlo entre dos hasta la pequeña clínica que afortunadamente no se encontraba lejos. El doctor nos recibió enseguida y luego de examinarlo dijo que no había fracturas, solo era el golpe lo que le tenía inconsciente y que no tardaría en despertar.

Mientras esperábamos a que Albert despertara le contamos nuestra preocupación por su pérdida de memoria, el médico nos aseguró que este golpe sin duda le ayudaría a recuperar la memoria poco a poco.

Al escuchar esta afirmación del doctor tuve sentimientos encontrados, primero me alegré mucho de saber que pronto recuperaría sus recuerdos, su pasado…su vida, pero también me entristeció saber que eso provocaría que él se marchara, yo le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a quedarse, esa debería ser su decisión.

Al poco rato Albert despertó visiblemente confundido para luego reconocer primero a Candy, regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento sincero.

-¿Qu…qué me pasó? – dijo algo confuso

-Un carro te atropelló – contesté

-Terry… ¿cuándo regresaste?

-Hace unas horas, ¿no te acuerdas?

-…mmm…si ya lo recuerdo…estoy un poco confundido

-Es natural por el golpe, solo debe descansar y se pondrá bien – habló el doctor

Esperamos pacientemente a que Albert se recuperara para llevarlo al departamento luego de recibir la receta e indicaciones del galeno. Mi preocupación por Albert se veía reflejada en el rostro de Candy, era obvio que a los dos nos inquietaba la salud de Albert y temíamos que en cuanto se recuperara el decidiera marcharse.

El viento soplaba con más fuerza sobre las copas de los árboles, que poco a poco se estaban quedando sin hojas; sin duda ese detalle era lo de menos, desde ahí se tenía una vista inigualable y extraordinaria del Central Park, pero lo más hermoso era que estábamos juntos sobre la rama de aquel árbol, disfrutando de un hermoso paisaje que nos regalaba la naturaleza y por supuesto la altura.

Su espalda apoyada en mi pecho, su cabeza en mi cuello y su cintura encadenada en mis brazos, era realmente placentero, mientras sus rizos querían escapar a como diera lugar de la cola que los sujetaba con ahínco produciéndome miles de pequeñas cosquillas en la mejilla; no quedaba espacio alguno entre nosotros estaba seguro que ni siquiera un alfiler podía interponérsenos.

Necesitaba recuperar cada segundo de soledad que había pasado en este tiempo, disfrutando de su compañía al máximo, incluso disfrutando del silencio que en ese momento nos envolvía mientras desde los alrededores llegaban a nuestros oídos miles de sonidos distantes y ajenos a nuestro amor.

Que distinto era admirar el cielo en su compañía, mirar como las nubes se desplazaban sin prisa en el firmamento, escuchar el trinar de los pájaros, sentir el viento en la cara, todo era hermoso porque tenía al amor de mi vida junto a mí. Todo a mí alrededor pasaba sin darme cuenta, porque ella lo abarcaba absolutamente todo, incluso el placer que ignoraba y que ansiaba conocer a su lado…

Empecé suavemente a besar su mejilla hasta que ella giró su rostro para encontrarse con el mío lleno de amor, nuestra posición era algo incómoda para besarla a mi antojo pero me di modos para alcanzar sus labios.

-¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó entre besos

-Demasiado es poco – admití

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro…lejos de ti no hay nada, absolutamente nada…- confirmé como para mí mismo.

-…- sonrió con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento

Y sin darme cuenta, ella empezó a besarme suavemente haciéndome perder la razón y hasta el equilibrio, lo mejor era bajar porque caer desde esa altura no quedaríamos ni para el cuento.

-Mañana vas a ir a ver a tu mamá – no era una pregunta

-Creo que si

-Estos días ha estado muy ocupada por que su obra está por estrenarse en los próximos días – comentó

-Me lo imagino.

-Vas a ir al estreno de la obra, ¿no? – otra vez no era una pregunta

-No lo sé, además no me ha invitado

-No empieces, Terry. Sabes que ella quiere que vayas. Y como te iba a invitar si no estabas a aquí. Seguro que mañana te da la invitación.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura

La verdad era que yo dudaba de que me diera esa invitación, no quería que ella me lo diera por compromiso, pero la seguridad de Candy me turbaba.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? – pregunté indeciso

-Bueno, porque ella me quiso dar la invitación para los dos y yo le dije que te la diera a ti en persona – guardó silencio como meditando si contármelo o no y luego continuó – Tu mamá no estaba muy segura de que fueras a verla, y creía que era más seguro dármela a mí, por si tu no ibas a verla a tiempo para el estreno. Sabes, creo que ella tiene un poco de miedo de que rechaces su invitación. ¿Me entiendes? Ella te quiere mucho y a veces cree, que tu no la aceptas del todo, que aún le guardas un poco de rencor.

La miré debatiéndome en mi interior por lo que me acababa de contar, entonces sin querer las palabras empezaron a florar en mi boca sacando mis sentimientos más escondidos.

-No le guardo rencor Candy, eso quedó en el pasado, este tiempo he reflexionado y entendido su comportamiento, mi padre fue el que la obligó a todo esto, él debía dejar a un lado su maldito apellido y portarse como un verdadero hombre con ella, Eleonor debió sufrir mucho con su rechazo y con su abandono…- lo aseguré como para mi mismo mientras miraba caer un par de hojas secas a mis pies

-Terry, creo…creo que tampoco es todo culpa de tu padre, a veces hay situaciones que obligan a la gente a tomar decisiones que van en contra de su corazón, ¿no lo crees?

En ese momento una sensación de Deja-vu me inundó. Mi corazón de pronto se vio aprisionado en una cárcel invisible; un pensamiento descabellado me inundó, ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna poderosa razón tuviéramos que separarnos? Estaba seguro que no había nada en este mundo más poderoso que este amor, pero y si lo hubiera… Dios, no quería ni pensarlo. Amándola como la amaba, eso sería devastador para ambos, mi vida sería miserable. Agité la cabeza, espantando aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de mi mente.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ligeramente preocupada

-Nada, solo estaba pensando…si puede haber algo más fuerte que el amor, mejor dicho si puede haber una razón más poderosa para dejar a un lado el amor.

-En realidad, no debería haberla…

Ella miró hacia un lado, esquivando mi mirada, y pude ver como ella ahora movía su cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy?

-Es que…no se…de pronto me puse a pensar: ¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo tuviéramos que separarnos? – la última palabra fue apenas un susurro.

-Shhh, eso no va a pasar nunca, entiendes, nunca jamás. – esto último lo dije como para mí mismo, siempre había sabido que nada es eterno en la vida pero rogaba a Dios que este amor si lo fuera.

Ella se abrazó a mí y juntos nos hundimos en un fuerte abrazo tratando de aplacar cualquier mal pensamiento. Lo importante era que nos teníamos el uno al otro, nada más, y no había nada en este mundo capaz de alejarme de ella, estaba seguro.

Cerré los ojos y me prometí que no juzgaría los actos de mis padres, quien era yo para hacerlo, con esto esperaba que este apretón del corazón desapareciera para siempre.

-¿Vas a ir conmigo al estreno de la obra? – pregunté cambiando abruptamente de tema

-¿Si tú quieres? – esbozó una sonrisa traviesa

-Pero, eso también incluye la cena que seguro habrá después, eh

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no quiero que me salgas con que solo te dieron permiso para ver la obra. O solo para acompañarme a la entrada del teatro. – le dije en son de broma pero con cierto tono de reclamo

-Jajaja. Sabes que lo de tu obra no fue apropósito – se excusó

-Me das tu palabra de Tarzán Pecosa que me acompañaras a todos los eventos habidos y por haber, de ahora en adelante sin excusas – lo dije de manera solemne mientras le hacía levantar su mano derecha

-¡Terry!

-O prefieres darme tu palabra de mona, aunque no sé si los monos tengan palabra, jajajaja

-Tonto Terry, mejor te doy mi palabra de Candice White Andley, ¿te parece?

-Está bien, porque no creo que al teatro dejen entrar a las monas. Jajaja

Esto último lo dije mientras me lanzaba en carrera, sabía que si me alcanzaba me esperaba un buen pellizcón, o pisotón, con Candy no sabía a ciencia cierta que esperar, pero fuera lo que fuera estaba seguro que me dolería. Nos pusimos a corretear entre los árboles, yo fingía que me quedaba quieto para que me alcanzara pero en cuanto la tenía cerca pegaba nuevamente la carrera, esquivándola hábilmente.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!, ¡Terry! espera que te agarre y vas a ver…

Era lo único que le quedaba, amenazarme. Apenas era consciente de la gente que nos rodeaba, nos miraban sonreídos con cada escapada de las mías. Esto era lo que yo llamaba diversión: escaparme de las manos de esa mona que me hacía sentir vivo.

Al poco tiempo de estar jugueteando dejé que me alcanzara tratando en vano de sujetarla para evitar que me maltratara, pero su enojo ya se había esfumado limitándose simplemente a darme unos suaves golpes en el pecho.

Mientras caminábamos sin rumbo alguno por el camino alfombrado de hojas, sentí como su mano se entrelazaba con la mía produciéndome una subida de presión en mis arterias; generalmente era yo el que iniciaba los acercamientos pero su iniciativa me tomó desprevenido, la miré deslumbrado, me pregunté si ella tenía alguna idea de lo que estas iniciativas producían en mi interior o lo hacía a propósito para hacerme su prisionero de por vida, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Cuando estabas de gira – comenzó a hablar como para ella misma - Solía venir aquí los domingos en la tarde, y me imaginaba que estábamos juntos caminando, o simplemente mirando el horizonte, veía las parejas pasar y se me hacía un nudo en la garganta…me hiciste mucha falta.

Aseguró sin mirarme, suspiró y aminoró su paso.

-Pero ahora estás aquí y me siento feliz. Lo tengo todo, no me hace falta nada, parece que todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos solo fue un sueño.

Se detuvo por completo y su mano vacía acarició mi mejilla, haciendo que mi corazón empezara a galopar, yo era incapaz de reaccionar estaba en trance.

-Todo este tiempo soñé con esto…- dijo mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis labios, yo ya no pensaba, estaba perdido, se alzo de puntillas y me dio un beso fugaz.

Intentó seguir caminando pero no se lo permití, no me iba a dejar así…un beso ya no me bastaba. La agarré de la cintura y la atraje posesivamente hacia mí.

-Terry, ¿qué haces?

-Continuar lo que tu iniciaste – le confirmé en tono autoritario mientras en mis ojos ardía la pasión y en los suyos el desconcierto.

-Pe…pero hay mucha gente…no es correc…

-Bah…si no les parece entonces que se vayan al infierno – la interrumpí para apresarla en un beso

-Terr… – apenas pudo hablar entre mis labios

-No estoy – le dije mientras la callaba con otro beso y la acorralaba contra un árbol

Ella correspondió a mi beso pero luego fue bajando la intensidad; a regañadientes tuve que permitirle que se separara de mis labios.

-Candice White Andley, eres mi perdición – confirmé con voz ronca

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu – ratifiqué colocando mi frente en la suya para tratar de captar su mirada y que no se diera cuenta como mi cuerpo había reaccionado ante este beso - ¿Qué crees que soy, para coger y acorralarme en medio del parque solo para besarme? Eh – continué en mi fingido reclamo, colocando mis manos en el árbol a la altura de sus hombros

-¿Qué yo te acorralo?...Terry eres…eres…insufrible – alzo su nariz respingada fingiendo resignación y mirando hacia otro lado

Besé su mejilla, y se hizo el quite en un claro intento de despreciar mis besos, solo ella era capaz de despertar mis ganas de besarla más con este gesto.

-Déjame – dijo en tono enojado

-No quiero – aseguré en el mismo tono, mientras apenas le alcanzaba a dar otro beso en la mejilla que esquivaba de mi alcance

-Se acerca alguien – dijo en voz baja mientras sus manos me daban un empujón para alejarme.

Esto si me molesto, me sentí…como decirlo…rechazado. Le importaba más el qué dirán que yo. Me separé de inmediato sin poder ocultar mi enojo, mi ojos se clavaron hacia otro lado, viendo como una ardilla subía a toda prisa por el tronco de un árbol, seguí su rastro en un claro intento por ignorarla.

-¿Te enojaste? – preguntó luego de unos cuantos minutos sin mirarla

-No – respondí secamente sin mirarla

-Si, te enojaste, tienes el ceño fruncido, y no me miras.

Noté en su voz cierto tono de diversión, ahora más que nunca no la vería, aunque deseaba fulminarla con mis ojos.

-¿Terry? – me llamó con el mismo tono de diversión

-¿Qué? – volví a responder secamente

-Mírame

La miré un par de segundos y volví a enfocar los ojos en el nido de la ardilla que había descubierto hace poco. Sentí como sus dedos tocaban mi mejilla en un intento por voltear mi rostro hacia ella, ahora iba a saber lo que era sentirse rechazada, quité el rostro de sus dedos, aunque tenía ganas de apoyar toda mi cara en sus manos, me resistí ante esa idea.

La escuché suspirar y por un momento sentí miedo que ella decidiera que era hora de marcharse, como había pasado aquella vez que discutimos y que nos hizo estar separados por días. Pero pronto me di cuenta que mis miedos eran infundados, sentí como acercó su rostro a mi cara para darme unos cuantos besos en el mentón, dispersando mi enojo al instante. Sus manos tomaron mi cara delicadamente para que la mirara, descubrí que no había diversión en su rostro sino más bien arrepentimiento y algo de miedo. Me acercó un poco más y me empezó a besar suavemente las comisuras de los labios.

-¿Crees que ahora ya puedas sonreír? – preguntó suavemente

Automáticamente mis labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo siento – susurró ahora besándome

Otra vez me sentía en el cielo, ella era capaz de mandarme del infierno al cielo en cuestión de segundos.

-Te amo – aseguró entre besos

-Yo, más – repetí al mismo tiempo

De pronto me di cuenta que estaba aprendiendo a ser feliz como lo era ella, a sonreír sin ninguna razón, a olvidar los problemas, las angustias, los enfados tan fácilmente que me asustaba.

Mientras la veía alejarse para entrar al hospital, me di cuenta que ya no podía esperar al siguiente día para volverla a ver. Odiaba el momento en que le decía adiós, odiaba tener que dejarla en ese hospital, odiaba tener que separarme de ella; todos los besos, todas las caricias, todas las palabras de amor que le podía decir tenían que esperar a mañana si tenía suerte y si no al domingo. Esto era frustrante. Todo lo que quería descubrir con ella tenía que dormir en mi almohada esperándola, deseándola, amándola hasta la locura.

-¡Candy! – grité con repentino furor

Ella se detuvo al escuchar mi voz y regresó a mi encuentro

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con una tierna sonrisa

Quería decirle mil cosas. Que viviera conmigo, que no se alejara nunca más de mí, que huyera conmigo en ese momento a la primera iglesia que encontrara pero…esa no era la forma que había soñado en pedirle matrimonio y aun no tenía un anillo…

-Candy – vacilé por mi precipitación pero luego continúe – Quiero que seas toda la vida mía y solo mía. – aseguré en tono posesivo

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante mis palabras, era seguro que la tomaron desprevenida, la atraje hacia mí para besarla con pasión sin importarme el lugar en donde estábamos.

-Te amo – dije mientras me daba la vuelta para alejarme

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes… Me alejé con pasos presurosos hasta llegar al auto. Sólo cuando escuché el ruido del motor acelerar me permití mirar hacia la puerta del hospital donde la encontré parada en la misma posición que la había dejado hace un par de segundos visiblemente aturdida, alcé mi mano en un gesto de despedida y aceleré el motor hasta el fondo tratando con esto de sosegar las ansias que me consumían por dentro.

Manejé por horas por las calles que se habían vuelto poco a poco desiertas y de pronto me encontré parado nuevamente frente al Hospital Saint Joseph, ahí se encontraba mi corazón, mi mente…mi alma, me alegraba saber que ella estaba ahí, cerca de mí. Cerré los ojos y mi mente recorrió el hospital, hasta encontrarla dormida, ni yo mismo me entendía porque me alejé de esa manera tan repentina…pero debía hacer bien las cosas, tal como lo había planeado durante mi viaje de regreso, esa era mi única excusa.

Al llegar a casa no me hallaba, me sentía como gato enjaulado, me debatía entre contarle mi decisión a Albert y no hacerlo, había cosas que me preocupaban.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy callado – aseguró Albert

-No, bueno si….- vacilé, no sabía cómo empezar con la conversación

-Se trata de Candy ¿no? – aventuró

-Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Se te nota en la cara, siempre que es algo relacionado con ella en tus ojos se dibujan corazones, jajaja

-Jajaja, tal vez tengas razón, jajaja

-¿Le pasa algo?

-No. Es solo que he pensado mucho sobre nuestra relación durante mi viaje, he tenido el tiempo suficiente para aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos con respecto a Candy. Descubrí que no me gusta estar separado de ella y que la amo por sobre todas las cosas del mundo…creo que ya es hora de tomar decisiones…he pensado en pedirle matrimonio.

-Eso es grandioso Terry… ¡te felicito!- se acercó para darme un fuerte abrazo, luego me analizó por unos instantes y continuo - Pero que es lo que te preocupa ¿acoso temes que ella te diga que no?

-No – sonreí ante esa posibilidad, pondría mis manos al fuego por que su respuesta sería Si – En realidad lo que me preocupa es que el Tío abuelo de Candy no me dé su mano, ella aun es menor de edad y necesita su autorización para casarse.

-En eso tienes razón, pero hay algo que estas obviando, Terry, tú también necesitas la autorización de tu padre, tú también eres menor de edad.

Me sorprendí, no me había puesto pensar en eso. Cuando abandoné Inglaterra, dejé atrás todo, incluso mi padre, pero aun era menor de edad para casarme, necesitaba de su autorización escrita, ¿cómo se lo iba a pedir?, es más, siempre me había preguntado porque no me había llevado de regreso al colegio, que fue lo que le detuvo…

-No había pensado en eso – medité

-No te preocupes, puedes pedirle matrimonio y esperar a ser mayor de edad.

-No, un año es mucho tiempo, y no quiero esperar tanto – aseguré con pesar mientras llevaba mis manos a la cabeza

-En ese caso, creo que vas a tener que recurrir a tu madre, y hablar con el tío de Candy

-Tío abuelo – le corregí – Bueno, mi madre es una buena opción, pero no quiero involucrarla en esto, hablar con el duque no creo que sea de su agrado… pero en cuanto al tío abuelo de Candy, eso sí es un problema, ni ella lo conoce, y según me ha dicho, no ha sabido nada de él en meses.

-Pero no hay peor cosa que la que no se intenta, así que ¿por qué no le escribes?

-¿A quién? ¿Al tío abuelo? – pregunté

-Claro y también a tu papá

-A mi papá no lo creo, no estamos en buenos términos. Es más nunca hemos estado bien. Y al tío abuelo como le voy a escribir, cuando vea el nombre del remitente ni siquiera va a saber quién soy, me gustaría hablar con él, eso sería lo correcto.

-Pero no dices que ni Candy lo conoce, entonces creo que será mejor que le escribas, será más fácil.

-Creo que tienes razón, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, y si dice que no, me rapto a Candy…

-Jajaja, no creo que sea necesario, pero lo primero que debes hacer es pedirle matrimonio a Candy, que tal si te dice que no y tu ya pidiéndole permiso al tío abuelo, jajaja

-Jajaja, en realidad Albert, lo que primero tengo que hacer es comprar un anillo de compromiso antes de pedirle matrimonio.

-Tienes razón

-¿Oye tu sabes algo de anillos?

-No, es mas no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace eso… - dijo fingiendo un escalofrío

-Jajaja – reímos juntos

-Terry…si no vas a escribirle a tu padre ¿cómo vas a casarte? – preguntó con curiosidad

-La verdad es que firmo mejor que él, y no creo que nadie se dé cuenta de eso, yo mismo me autorizaré a casarme – definitivamente era un genio

-Albert me miró por un momento con gesto inescrutable

-¿Qué? – pregunté ante su mirada

-Bueno, no creo que sea correcto falsificar la firma en algo tan serio… ¿Qué tal si el tío abuelo decide contactarse con tu padre para cerciorarse, eh?

-¿Tú crees que haga eso?

-Después de lo que me han contado tú y Candy del tío abuelo, deduzco que es un hombre muy poderoso y no creo que vaya a fiarse de tu carta…

-Tal vez tengas razón – medité con preocupación

-Terry has bien las cosas. No te apresures, no tomes las cosas a la ligera. El matrimonio es un paso muy importante, que tal que todo se descubre y te separan de Candy

El razonamiento de Albert era muy cierto a mi pesar, podría soportarlo todo menos separarme de mi pecosa…solo por ella haría las cosas bien, así tuviera que enfrentar al duque lo haría… ¿que no haría por ella?…

A primera hora me encontré dando vueltas por la gran manzana recorriendo joyerías.

¡Maldición! ésto era más difícil de lo que pensé.

Primero no sabía la talla del dedo de Candy y segundo escoger un anillo de compromiso era más difícil de lo que pensé. Me paseé de izquierda a derecha en la tercera joyería que visitaba, mientras mi mano tocaba mi barbilla varias veces tratando de encontrar una solución. Quería darle una sorpresa, pero sin tener idea de la talla, era difícil. De pronto como si un foco se encendiera dentro de mí, se me ocurrió una idea, Eleonor, ella me podía ayudar.

Fui a su casa y por poco no la encuentro, su obra estaba por estrenarse y los ensayos eran arduos, pero al verme todo quedo relegado, lo que me hizo sentir muy complacido. Le importaba.

Me dio un abrazo de oso y quería que le contara todo sobre mi viaje, era imposible resumirle todo, así que sólo le di breves rasgos de la gira. Aprovechó para darme las entradas para el estreno de la obra y para hacerme jurar que no le fallaría.

-¿Me prometes que irás? – su voz era de persuasión

-Si, lo haré

-Y recuerda que tienes que traer a Candy y a Albert, contigo

-Si mamá – dije con resignación, "como si pudiera olvidarme de ellos" pensé

-¿Pasa algo Terry?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, desde que llegaste te noto…inquieto, tu mirada va y viene como si trataras de decirme algo importante y no encontraras las palabras…

-No pasa nada – aseguré sin convicción, como podía conocerme tan bien

Me miró con desconfianza y con cierto toque de tristeza en su mirada como si le hubiera dolido que no me atreviera a contarle lo que me pasaba, esto me decidió a hablarle.

-La verdad...es que estoy aquí, porque necesito tu opinión sobre algo.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras cariño – respondió emocionada

-Verás, necesito saber…es decir he pensado…mejor dicho fui a la joyería a ver un anillo. – me estaba trabando, que me pasaba.

-¿Un anillo, para quién?

-Bueno, este…pensaba en comprar un anillo para… para

-No, ¿en serio? ¿Quieres comprarle un anillo a Candy?, ¿es eso, verdad? – me cortó, no me dejó terminar de hablar

-¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía que era para Candy?

-No, que estás diciendo – intente negarlo

-Terry soy tu madre, por Dios, ¿dime que es un anillo de compromiso?, ¿vas a pedirle matrimonio? Oh, no lo puedo creer Tú y Candy. Estoy tan emocionada- se levantó y caminaba mientras hablaba tocándose la cara, el pecho, el pelo. La felicidad y el asombro le salían por los poros.

Pero como rayos había adivinado todo, yo solo había pronunciado la palabra anillo y ella había construido y reconstruido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Espera mamá, por favor, siéntate – le dije tratando de que se calmara, casi bailaba

-Si, tienes razón.- se sentó y continuó sin dejarme hablar- ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿Ya has hablado con ella de esto?

-Déjame hablar- supliqué, no tenía más remedio que contarle todo

Asintió con la cabeza, tomó mi mano como para darme valor y me miró con los ojos de ansiedad, era inútil ocultarle algo cuando me miraba así.

-Lo decidí hace tiempo, casi…casi cuando la encontré aquí, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, quería tomar las cosas con calma. Mi gira fue un buen pretexto para meditar o mejor dicho para valorar mi relación con Candy y supe que ya no había motivo para retrasar algo que ya no puedo ocultar más, la amo- esto último lo dije en un susurro

-Oh, hijo, estoy tan feliz por ti.

-Sabes, hace tiempo me juré que nunca iba amar como el duque, y que haría las cosas bien, y creo que esto es lo correcto - en cuanto terminé de decir, la palabra duque, me arrepentí, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Vi como sus ojos se entristecieron y esquivaron los míos, era tarde para tratar de enmendar lo dicho. – Lo siento, no quise decir eso...mi intención no era traer malos recuerdos – traté de enmendar pero ella me cortó

-Terry… eres todo un hombre ¿sabes?, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – dijo abrazándome

-….

-Pero bueno a lo que viniste, ¿ya sabes el tamaño del anillo? - ni siquiera le había dicho y ella ya sabía mi problema.

-No en realidad ese es mi problema no sé como averiguarlo sin que sospeche – hablé con franqueza

-Eso es fácil. – dijo con picardía

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa – confirmé, no quería que me delatara

-Lo será. – me aseguró

Mandó a llamar a la mucama y le pidió que trajera un hilo dorado, al minuto regresó con la encomienda.

Toma esto, le dices que te has fijado que sus dedos son iguales a los míos y que quieres regalarme un anillo, y entonces tomas la medida. Haces un nudo y verificas que entre y salga con facilidad y lo llevas al joyero. Pero no se te olvide venir a verme antes para irnos juntos.

-Pero mamá, tú estás muy ocupada – intenté protestar

-Hijo, no pude estar contigo cuando eras pequeño y me perdí de varias cosas, pero ahora no. Quiero estar presente en cada paso que tu des.

-Gracias

-Gracias a ti por compartirlo conmigo, esto significa mucho para mí.

Me miró con ojos llenos de amor y agradecimiento, cuanto hubiera dado por tenerla en mi niñez y sentirme seguro en su regazo, las cosas habían sido duras para ambos pero esta nueva cercanía lo estaba compensando.

Fui directo al hospital, ahora que sabía cómo hacer las cosas.

Quise preguntar por ella, pero decidí darle una sorpresa, vagabundeé un poco por los pasillos, internándome en su mundo, mi mundo, cuanto había extrañado estos pasillos, este olor a hospital, me sentía en casa.

Me pareció verla algunas veces pero no era ella, vi que una enfermera llevaba a un paciente del brazo hacia una puerta que daba paso a un jardín, tal vez ella estaría por ahí.

Tenía razón, antes de encontrarla con la vista mi corazón empezó a latir más aprisa, sabía que ella estaba ahí, la encontré sentada junto a una ancianita en una banca bajo un árbol, que hermosa escena.

Me acerqué despacio por atrás y justo cuando iba a taparle los ojos la ancianita me miró, le guiñé el ojo con una ligera sonrisa y ella asintió con un gesto cómplice.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Candy mientras tocaba mis manos

-…- no respondí

-Si no habla, no voy a saber quién es – dijo algo inquieta mientras tocaba mis manos.

La ancianita nos miraba con ojos de felicidad, ella intentó darle una pista pero yo enseguida negué con la cabeza. Candy aspiró hondo y pude sentir como su rostro se fue calentando como si estuviera enrojeciendo.

-Estas manos… - dijo suavemente mientras aspiraba sutilmente mi aroma

-…- no respondí, sabía que ya me había descubierto

-¿Terry?

Entonces suavemente quité las manos y ella se dio la vuelta mientras una hermosa sonrisa dibujaba su rostro, el mundo entero desapareció cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

-¡Hola! - saludó mientras yo acariciaba su mejilla

Que fácil era amarla, quería estrecharla en mis brazos y besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento pero el trinar de los pájaros me trajo a la realidad, no estábamos solos.

-Vine por dos motivos, mejor dicho tres – dije antes de caer en la tentación de besarla

-¿Así? Y cuáles son esos motivos para que el gran actor Terruce Grandchester visite este humilde hospital- bromeó

-El primero: Tú – contesté mientras mi dedo índice tocaba su nariz- El segundo: esta flor en busca de su dueña – saqué una rosa del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta que había comprado a una niña que se había cruzado en mi camino a la entrada del hospital y la deposité en sus manos – Y el tercero: esto, saqué el hilo.

-¿Y esto para qué es?- habló desconfiada, mientras en su mirada había tanto amor como en la mía. – ¿Acaso quieres atarme?

En mi mente pensé que lo que quería era atar su corazón al mío y su vida a la mía por toda la eternidad. Apenas era consciente que la ancianita nos miraba con emoción, cuando miraba esos verdes ojos todo el resto desaparecía.

-Bueno no es mala la idea, pero si te llevo atada van a pensar que te voy a dejar en un circo de monos.

-Empezaste Terry – dijo con resignación

-Tu eres la que pones ideas en mi cabeza y luego te quejas – me defendí

-Claro, como si a ti te faltara imaginación para molestarme - refutó

-Vas a dejar que te explique el otro motivo o ¿no?

-Sí, pero nada de bromas – me amenazó

-Está bien – admití mientras tomaba su mano para empezar a tomar la medida de su dedo - Verás quiero darle a mi mamá un presente, ya sabes, en atención por el auto que me regaló, además nunca le he dado nada, por eso, decidí comprarle un anillo, y me parece que tus dedos son similares a los de ella, por eso quiero que me prestes tu mano para tomar la medida. - lo dije todo muy claro, si me trababa seguro se daría cuenta, aunque como a veces era una despistada, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparme.

Pero lo que no sabía era que la viejecita mientras yo iba, ella regresaba, me miraba con suspicacia, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es el cuento más viejo que he escuchado – dijo con voz gangosa la ancianita, yo la miré de inmediato pero ella me dijo con su mirada que guardaría mi secreto.

-Verás si hago esto con ella seguro se da cuenta. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro. Que emoción, un regalo para tu madre. Le va a encantar. ¿Si quieres te puedo acompañar? - añadió

Esto se iba a poner divertido, Candy ayudándome a escoger un supuesto regalo para mi madre y lo que iba hacer en realidad era escoger su propio anillo de compromiso. Pero como le iba a decir que era un solitario para mi mamá, porque los solitarios solo eran de compromiso, esto se estaba complicando.

-Claro, vamos ahora mismo – dije tratando de sonar tranquilo

La ancianita me miró y sonrío, y como si supiera mi angustia salió en mi rescate.

-Hija ya tengo hambre creo que ya es hora de almorzar.

-Pero señora Park Solo son las once de la mañana. Pero que cabeza dura la mía y que mal educada, no los presenté. Señora Park, él es Terry

-Ya me di cuenta, hija, así nos ponemos las mujeres cuando estamos enamoradas.

-¿Qué? Es tan obvio – dijo Candy sonrojándose

-…-la ancianita se limitó a sonreír.

-Terry, creo que no podré acompañarte, lo siento.

-No te preocupes

-¿Seguro?

-Si, además, ya me tengo que ir

-Tan pronto – señaló con ojos de tristeza

Le acaricié nuevamente el rostro. Muy pronto no habría despedidas largas, de eso estaba seguro. Le di un suave beso en la frente y me giré para marcharme. Cada vez era más difícil alejarme de ella, volteé a ver varias veces mientras me alejaba encontrándome con una hermosa sonrisa y su mano diciéndome adiós. Pude escuchar como la viejita hablaba al alejarme.

-Candy, es muy guapo tu novio – comentó la ancianita

-¿y cómo sabe que es mi novio? – preguntó Candy, seguro estaba colorada

-Tú me lo dijiste, recuerdas.

-A cierto, que vergüenza soy una bocona

-Hay niña, él te mira con tanto amor…

-¿En serio?

-Si…y tú ni se diga

Sonreí para mis adentros, cada vez era más difícil ocultar nuestro amor, era como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo.

En un papel empecé a garabatear todo lo que necesitaba para empezar una nueva vida.

Primero necesitaba encontrar un lugar más amplio, una casita pequeña tal vez, o un departamento más grande que este. Con la gira había logrado reunir lo suficiente para poder comprar algo pequeño.

Esto sería para empezar claro, luego si todo iba bien en el teatro podríamos comprar una casa más grande…tan solo de pensar en buscar un lugar para vivir en común con Candy me llenaba de emoción.

¿Cómo sería nuestra vida juntos?, ¿cómo sería despertar con ella todas las mañanas?…un exhalación me salió de lo más hondo del pecho, pensando que aún faltaba para ese tiempo, es más parecía que nunca iba llegar…

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta me regresó a la realidad bruscamente, estaba empezando a levantarme para ir a ver quién era cuando escuche una voz conocida llamarme del otro lado.

-¿Terry? ¿Estás ahí?, soy yo, Susana.

Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó automáticamente en mi rostro, hace varios días que no había sabido nada de ella y de pronto estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta.

Pensé seriamente en ignorar su presencia para que creyera que no estaba en casa…pero era capaz de sentarse a esperar en las escaleras hasta que apareciera.

-Ya voy - contesté de mala gana.

Ahí estaba, con su inconfundible sonrisa hasta las orejas plasmada en la cara.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – fue mi saludo

-Bueno, fui al teatro y me dijeron que ya habías regresado a casa. Estos días parece que no hemos coincidido en el teatro – bajó levemente su mirada

-…- me limité a levantar la ceja, no le iba a decir que deliberadamente la había estado evitando con gran habilidad

-¿Me invitas a pasar? – prácticamente se introdujo en el departamento mientras se hacia la que preguntaba

-Adelante – dije con ironía cuando ella ya estaba dentro

-¿No me invitas a tomar una taza de té? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en el pequeño comedor

-Lo siento, pero no estoy preparado para recibir a una princesa como tú – mi voz no sonó tan sarcástica como hubiera querido

Vi la decepción en su rostro, pero me daba igual, me sentía incomodo con ella en mi departamento.

-¿A qué has venido Susy? – trate de no sonar muy grosero

-Este…- era obvio que no me estaba prestando atención, la miré y me di cuenta que sus ojos se habían posado en la hoja donde estaba haciendo mi presupuesto para mi futura vida marital.

Me acerqué a la mesa para tomar el papel en mis manos y quitarle de su vista.

-¿Estás pensando en comprarte una casa? – preguntó con demasiada curiosidad

-No – contesté, "es de tu incumbencia" completé en mi pensamiento

Me miró perpleja ante mi seca respuesta.

-¿A qué me dijiste que has venido? – continué preguntando, esperaba que me contara el motivo y se marchara, no sabía ni de que conversar con ella

-Ah sí, vine porque el señor Hataway consiguió unas entradas para el estreno de la obra de "Cleopatra" en la que actúa la gran Eleonor Baker, entonces vine a preguntarte si querías ir conmigo al estreno. Imagínate los dos llegando al estreno de otra obra sería muy bueno…

Continuó hablando mientras yo me imaginaba los diarios haciendo y deshaciendo la historia. ¡No!, eso era aterrador

La miré estupefacto, lo que menos quería era aparecer con ella en público, es más iba a ir a la obra pero no con ella sino con mi pecosa, eso era un hecho.

-…Imagínate los dos en el baile y luego si somos seleccionados en la obra de Romeo y Julieta sería maravilloso

-¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿De qué hablas? – estaba desubicado con tanta habladuría de su parte pero pude captar este título tan conocido por mí.

-Si, Romeo y Julieta, la obra que Robert Hataway va a dirigir personalmente, en un par de semanas van hacer las audiciones. ¿No lo sabías?

-No. ¿Cómo supiste de esto? – ahora prestaba más atención a sus palabras

-Bueno, hace poco en el teatro, acabaron de poner un anuncio para las audiciones de Romeo y Julieta, pensé que lo habías visto

-No, no lo vi. Seguramente fue después de que salí.

-Si, puede ser

-… - me quedé pensando sobre lo que me acababa de enterar

-Terry, tu y yo podríamos ensayar juntos para la audición, te imaginas tú de Romeo y yo de Julieta…- continuaba hablando aunque yo dejé de prestarle atención

Esa obra era lo que yo siempre había soñado, Romeo y Julieta era lo que yo deseaba interpretar con todas mis fuerzas, era mi obra favorita, y ese papel sería mío.

Tenía que regresar al teatro para ver con mis propios ojos ese anuncio y enterarme personalmente de todo. Salí a toda velocidad, solo me di cuenta de que Susana se quedaba ahí cuando escuché su voz gritarme desde las alturas.

-¿A dónde vas Terry?

-¡Al teatro!

-¡Espérame, voy contigo!

Lo que menos quería era esperarla, así que me hice el que no la escuché, aunque en el camino me estaba dando cargo de conciencia por dejarla parada ahí, si de todos modos ella me había avisado de la audición, pero ya era tarde para regresar por ella, era una pena.

Efectivamente, un anuncio publicitaba la próxima obra a llevarse a los escenarios. Dentro de una semana repartirían los libretos para cada uno de los personajes y para la siguiente semana serían las audiciones.

Me quedé mirando aquel anuncio por un buen rato, imaginándome como sería si lograra conseguir ese papel, escuchando las ovaciones del público, y ver a Candy orgullosa en primera fila con sus ojos empañados de la emoción, luego vendría la gira y para ese entonces Candy ya debería ser mi mujer, porque no pensaba en marcharme sin ella, eso era seguro, mi corazón se estremeció de dicha y angustia al mismo tiempo, tenía que acelerar las cosas para que todo saliera como lo estaba planeando.

En cuanto tuviera ese papel le propondría matrimonio a Candy, esa sería mi meta ¿Y qué pasaba si no lo conseguía? No, ese papel sería mío, estaba seguro de conseguirlo, apreté mi puño derecho para dar más fuerza a mi afirmación.

Pero por ahora todo lo referente a la obra de Romeo y Julieta tenía que esperar hasta la próxima semana, por el momento había otro asunto que me inquietaba, sin duda asistir a la obra de la gran Eleonor Baker como Susana lo había mencionado me emocionaba.

Ahora tenía más criterio para analizar una obra. Pero que en esta obra, actuara mi mamá, era algo inquietante y sumado que asistiría acompañado de Candy completaba el tener mi alma en vilo, este sería el primer paso para la formalización de nuestra relación ante la gente…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Y aquí está el capítulo 5 completamente reeditado, remasterizado y recargado.

Solo con un review podré saber si la historia te gustó.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	6. Chapter 6

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO VI**

Me di una última mirada al espejo comprobando que el smoking estuviera impecable al igual que la corbata y por supuesto mi melena.

Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que aparecería en público con Candy y esto me llenaba de emoción y a la vez de temor. Emoción por que la llevaría orgulloso del brazo y temor porque era la primera vez que ventilaría nuestro amor en público.

No me gustaba que la gente se metiera en mi vida privada y mucho menos si eso involucraba a Candy, pero ya era hora de develar nuestra relación, quería que de una vez por todas terminaran los comentarios erróneos con respecto a Susana, era hora de darle su lugar a Candy frente a los demás. Y el estreno de la obra "Cleopatra" donde actuaba mi madre en el papel principal, era una buena ocasión para hacerlo.

-¿Albert estás seguro que no quieres acompañarnos? – le pregunté por enésima vez en esta hora, para ver si lo persuadía de ir con nosotros al estreno de la obra.

-No Terry, prefiero descansar – su voz sonaba cansada, enferma diría yo

-Me puedo quedar – aseguré con vehemencia, pensando en cómo le diría a Candy que no iríamos, aunque estaba seguro que ella lo entendería.

-No, no es necesario, Candy debe estar esperándote, yo estaré bien. Además pienso acostarme para ver si me siento mejor y ¿qué vas hacer aquí?, mirarme como duermo. jajajaja

-Jajajaja, déjame pensar…contemplar tus dulces sueños o mirar a Tarzán pecosa…mmmm que difícil decisión

-Jajajaja – reímos juntos.

-¿No has recordado nada más? – pregunté preocupado luego de un momento, mientras me cerraba la leva.

-No, solo el accidente en el tren…, el ruido de la explosión es lo que me atormenta en la cabeza – dijo como para el mismo

Albert había despertado hace dos noches con éste recuerdo vívido, era lo único que había podido recordar. Él viajando en el tren atestado de gente, de pronto Puppe huyendo de sus brazos hasta saltar del tren y él corriendo tras de la mofeta hasta alcanzarlo mientras el tren se alejaba, a los pocos segundos un ruido ensordecedor que lo golpeaba sumiéndole en las tinieblas. Estaba seguro que pronto el resto de su memoria aparecería de la nada y esto me inquietaba…

-No hagas esperar a Candy, porque te puede ir muy mal…conociéndola – bromeó

-Jajaja, tienes razón, es capaz de darme a zapatazo limpio, por impuntual.

-Jajaja, vete ya, no te preocupes por mí.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, hombre. Mejor vete rápido, porque si no vas a tener a Candy tocando la puerta de un momento a otro.

Salí preocupado por dejar a Albert, pero en el camino fue cambiando la angustia por el nerviosismo. Debe ser por eso que manejé más rápido de lo normal, estaba desesperado por verla vestida de gala.

Ya me imaginaba a la mona pecas vestida de seda.

Empecé a reírme a mandíbula batiente de mis ocurrencias, si Candy se enterara era capaz de borrarme la sonrisa a bolsazos o a pellizcones, mejor me guardaba mis comentarios para mi solito, no quería que se enojara conmigo en una noche tan especial.

Llegué al hospital mucho antes de la hora acordada con Candy, sentía que me sudaban un poco las manos pegadas al volante, así que opté por bajarme del carro para esperarla en la puerta lateral, corría un viento suave que de cuando en cuando movía mi pelo que ahora llegaba más abajo de los hombros.

En contadas ocasiones había tenido que esperar a Candy, generalmente ella solía estar lista antes de la hora acordada, eso me entusiasmaba, era obvio que ella esperaba con ansias nuestros encuentros, al igual que yo.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para tener algo que hacer mientras la esperaba. Caminé un poco para matar el tiempo, pero a medida que transcurrían los minutos me sentía más ansioso, traté en vano de afinar mi oído para ver si la escuchaba acercarse a la puerta, pero nada. Decidí arrimarme a la pared para no parecer gato encerrado, ¿que esperaba para salir? me pregunté; miré el reloj que me mostró claramente que aun no era tiempo, pero yo seguía impacientándome.

Después de unos cuantos minutos que me parecieron horas volví a mirar el reloj sólo para confirmar que era la hora exacta, pensé en ir a sentarme en el carro, pero justo en ese instante escuché como la puerta se abría…

Cada segundo que había esperado había valido la pena, ahí estaba ella, era como un dulce de fresa con apariencia de mujer, era como una estrella en medio de la noche oscura o como la luz que llega en la mañana, tenía la belleza que jamás había mirado, como podía una sola mujer tener todo lo que yo había soñado.

Su vestido era de un tenue palo de rosa con un escote que me permitía admirar levemente sus hombros al igual que su adorable cuello que me gritaba "bésame".

Para variar su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido en la parte de atrás en un moño creo, mientras algunos bucles caían insinuantes alrededor de su rostro aumentando la sensualidad de su piel, moví la cabeza ligeramente, ¿cómo iba aguantar la noche?

Esto, era lo que llamaba un sacrificio en toda la extensión de la palabra, tener un pastel para mi solito y no poder probarlo. ¡Mal!

El corsé delineaba más que nunca su angosta cintura y realzaba su pecho como jamás lo había visto. Intenté quitar los ojos de ahí desviándolos a su falda que se ensanchaba levemente desde sus caderas formado leves vuelos que no me permitían ver sus pies. Esto, solo consiguió que mi mente vagara en como serían sus piernas, ¡Dios!, sentí que estaba sudando frío. Tuve que acomodar ligeramente el nudo de mi corbatín, porque sentía que me apretaba. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve embelesado mirándola, pero no podía creer que la iba a llevar del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? – preguntó inquieta

Se tocaba el pelo, la cara, el vestido, era como si tratara de encontrar algún defecto en ella, mientras yo solo podía apreciar la perfección que la envolvía.

-¡Wowww! – fue lo que salió de mi boca – Estas…- ni siquiera podía encontrar el adjetivo que resumiera todo lo que encontraba en ella, tuve que aclararme levemente la garganta para que me saliera la voz - …Hermosa – creo que hasta tartamudeé, quise añadir despampanante, endemoniadamente sexi pero todos esos adjetivos se me quedaron atravesados en la garganta.

Me acerqué dudoso para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, temí por primera vez rozar el carmín ahora mas brilloso en sus labios para no dañar el leve maquillaje que llevaba.

-Gracias – estaba avergonzada – Tú, estás muy guapo – agregó sonrojada pero en sus ojos brillaba la fascinación. Sonreí sintiéndome halagado ante su sinceridad

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunté dándole mi brazo

-Si – contestó aferrándose de mi

La palanca de cambios rozaba la seda de su vestido y yo me moría de ganas por besarla, me aferré al volante para no chocar.

Ave María, como iba a llegar al teatro con todo esto quemándome la piel. Nunca me imaginé que la seda avivara mis sentidos y mis instintos...

De cuando en cuando, el olor de su fragancia me hacia girar para verla con ansiedad encontrándome con un par de esmeraldas llenas de amor.

Concéntrate en el camino, me repetía mil veces; creo que el carro iba solo, porque yo estaba distraído, tratando de no parar, para devorarla a besos.

Pude atisbar que el teatro estaba cerca al ver la cantidad de carros, carruajes y gente que se aglomeraba en la acera para ingresar, lo que me hizo reaccionar. Respiré hondo para pensar bien lo que debía hacer. Rodeé la manzana para dirigirme a la parte trasera del teatro donde acostumbraba a paquear mi auto, no quería llamar la atención como siempre. Pensé sinceramente en entrar por esa puerta solo para evitar la multitud, pero al mirar a Candy supe que debía entrar por la puerta grande.

Le ofrecí el brazo después de ayudarla a bajar del carro, no sin antes regalarle una tierna sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante, ella suspiró hondo como armándose de valor y juntos nos encaminamos a paso relativamente lento a la entrada principal del teatro.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – pregunté tratando de aliviar el ligero retorcijón en mi estómago

-Si...mucho – confesó con ojos de terror, aferrándose más a mi brazo - ¿Y tú?

-Un poco – admití – Es la primera vez que voy a ver una obra sin estar en el escenario, desde que llegué a América.

-Eso te debe resultar raro – no era una pregunta

-Si mucho - confirmé

Empecé a sentir varios ojos posarse sobre nosotros con interés y curiosidad. A nuestro paso una señora codeó a su esposo, quien al instante clavó su vista en nosotros, esté llamó la atención de otra pareja que estaba junto a ellos y los cuatro posaron sus curiosos ojos sobre nosotros, llamando la atención de la gente que los rodeaba hacia nuestra dirección.

-Mira, ese es ¡Terruce Grandchester! – dijo la voz emocionada de una mujer a pocos metros de nosotros

-Mmmm, está guapísimo – comentó otra, con voz de hambre

-¿Quién será la chica que lo acompaña? – dijo otra voz a mi espalda

-No lo sé, pero qué envidia.

Cada comentario, hacía que Candy se tensara a mi lado, froté su mano que reposaba en mi brazo con la mano suelta, sus ojos envueltos de timidez se toparon con los míos llenos de orgullo por llevarla de mi brazo, entonces sentí que se relajaba.

Al ingresar al teatro los comentarios fueron más abrumadores por lo que aceleramos levemente el paso para dirigirnos a nuestro palco con rapidez. De reojo pude ver que un par de chicas intentaban acercase para pedirme un autógrafo pero el guardia se los impidió, que bueno, no quería soltar por nada del mundo a mí pecosa. Las miradas masculinas fijándose con interés sobre ella me tenían en alerta.

El palco de honor estaba reservado para nosotros, el actor principal en este caso la actriz principal tenía ese privilegio, por lo que al entrar en él, mil ojos se posaron sobre nosotros. Era muy conocido que Eleonor Baker nunca invitaba a nadie en especial a sus presentaciones desde que su madre había muerto, pero ahora, un murmullo recorría el teatro de izquierda a derecha sobre los inusuales invitados que éramos nosotros y se avivaron más al reconocerme como el actor que había interpretado al Rey de Francia con gran éxito en los últimos meses.

-Todo el mundo nos mira – comentó Candy en voz baja

-Es que somos los invitados especiales de "Eleonor Baker" – hablé con tranquilidad.

-No solo es eso, es que te han reconocido – aseguró orgullosa

-…- sonreí ante su aseveración mientras la miraba embelesado como recorría con su mirada el teatro.

-Mira allá – dijo señalándome con su mirada hacia un palco que se encontraba a la izquierda – Es el Alcalde – estaba emocionada de su descubrimiento mientras yo miraba con prudencia solo para encontrarme con los ojos de Rita, su hija, que me hizo una venia en señal de saludo, a la que correspondí con educación.

Quité la vista enseguida y vagué tratando de encontrar otras caras conocidas, entonces pude distinguir a Robert Hataway que estaba en compañía de su esposa y sus hijos.

-Mira Candy, él es Robert Hataway – dirigí la quijada hacia su palco que se encontraba junto al del Alcalde.

-¿En serio es él?

-Si

-Sin la barba del Rey Lear se ve más joven – mientras decía esto, una risa picara la envolvía.

Ahora su vista se enfocó en el escenario con interés, pues la cortina se movió levemente como si alguien estuviera del otro lado.

-¿Cómo crees que esté tu mamá? – preguntó con interés

-Allá, tras el telón – señalé con mi dedo – Todo es distinto, un aire de nerviosismo envuelve a los actores, todos están tratando de concentrarse al máximo y relajarse al mismo tiempo para no delatar los nervios. Todos corren de aquí para allá concluyendo los últimos detalles, y los actores que salen en el primer acto son los más callados de todos, solo están a la espera del director para ocupar sus sitios.

-¿Tú también te pones nervioso antes de salir?

-Si un poco – admití – Pero en cuanto piso el escenario todo pasa – regresé mi rostro para mirarla y la encontré concentrada en algo, que no era yo

-Terry, la chica de ahí, ¿no es Susana Malrow? – preguntó mientras me indicaba con su índice el lugar exacto hacia donde debía dirigir mi mirada.

Vagué un poco sin poder localizarla, pero fue ella quien me localizó. Sentí una mirada fuerte fijarse en mi rostro, ubiqué su procedencia y me encontré con los ojos de Susana que me fulminaban.

Seguro, estaba molesta porque no había asistido con ella a la función, pero para mí, no todo era publicidad, estaba cansado por no decir fastidiado de siempre salir con ella de los teatros. Ahora su mirada se dirigió a Candy quien enseguida desvió su rostro hacia mí. Yo le sonreí con amor y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, era como si quisiera comprobar mi reacción hacia Susana, pero no encontró nada.

Rocé su nariz con mi dedo índice para luego atrapar un riso que caía sobre su ojo derecho tratando de acomodarlo junto con los otros, entonces las luces fueron bajando de intensidad, para dar paso a los aplausos en señal que la obra estaba por empezar.

Aproveché estos leves segundos de oscuridad para posar mis labios en la mejilla de Candy, necesitaba besarla como el sediento al agua fría. Patético.

Nuestras manos se entrelazaron como cadenas en la oscuridad del palco y mi dedo pulgar hacia pequeños círculos en sus manos, mientras ella jugueteaba con el resto de mis dedos. Varias veces me encontré mirándola en lugar de la obra, y otras la sorprendí a ella embelesada en mi rostro, entonces acariciaba con mis dedos su quijada, sus labios, sus mejillas, conteniéndome desde mis entrañas para no besarla inapropiadamente.

La actuación de mi madre era soberbia, en mi interior el orgullo crecía sin piedad, haciendo que por primera vez quisiera gritar que era su hijo, confirmando que era su talento lo que corría por mis venas.

Me pregunté ¿que había heredado de mi padre?, tal vez el orgullo y la arrogancia, pero algo bueno debió haber tenido para que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él, ¿qué? me pregunté y en ese momento miré a Candy y me sentí pequeño.

¿Que había visto ella en mi, para amarme de la forma que lo hacía?

A veces podía percibir cierta adoración en su mirada, pero quién era yo para ser amado de esa manera, si no era precisamente un manojo de virtudes, sino más bien todo lo contrario, y otra vez, me vi obligado a no juzgar a mis padres, estaba empezando a creer que a estos razonamientos ilógicos eran lo que llamaban madurar y el amor tenía bastante que ver con todo lo que sentía.

La salida del teatro fue otra cosa, varia gente se acercó a saludarnos, parecía como si nos hubieran estado esperando, tuve que estrechar varias manos, besar otras tantas y firmar varios autógrafos antes de poder salir ileso de ahí; al principio me preocupó que Candy se sintiera incómoda con tanta atención, pero fue todo lo contrario, sonrió todo el tiempo y se mostró muy tranquila, incluso pude ver cierta arrogancia cuando vio cerca a Susana rondándonos, pero no se acercó, que bueno.

Estando Candy a mi lado, podía soportarlo todo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluso disfrutaba de la popularidad, me sentía liviano, tranquilo, satisfecho, que raro.

Había mucha gente conocida mía en la reunión que se había realizado en el salón de la ciudad luego de la función, esto era como una tradición en Broadway, sino hubiera estado acompañado por Candy solo sería una reunión más, pero junto a ella hasta esta aburrida reunión me resultaba divertida; cuantas historias y pláticas sin sentido se tejían a nuestro alrededor pero nada de eso importaba.

Después del acostumbrado brindis todo el mundo aplaudió, fue ese momento que aprovechamos para acercarnos a "Cleopatra", iba consciente que el saludo debía ser muy formal y distante, pero aún así, sentí a mi corazón irse hinchando de emoción con cada paso que dábamos para acercarnos a ella, mientras mil ojos se clavaban en nuestra dirección a medida que acortábamos la distancia.

La gran actriz estaba rodeada de varias personalidades importantes tanto del teatro, de la sociedad, como de la política, parecía imposible poder acceder a ella en esos momentos.

-Creo que hay mucha gente queriendo saludarla, será mejor que regresemos después – me justifiqué, en realidad tenía miedo de acercarme a Eleonor Baker a pesar de ser su hijo. Candy pudo ver mi temor en mis ojos.

-Terry, ella te está esperando. – aseguró

Traté de rebatir eso, pero fue en vano, justo cuando quise abrir la boca escuché mi nombre en sus labios, estremeciéndome por completo.

-Terry…Candy – esas palabras sonaron cargados de mucho amor en los labios de la gran actriz.

Todo el mundo se abrió ante sus palabras, buscando a quienes iba dirigida esa mirada tan atenta y esas palabras pronunciadas con tanta emoción. Por un segundo, tan solo uno, mi mente se quedó en blanco, por poco y se me sale decirle "mamá" pero mi mente reaccionó al instante para darme tiempo de morderme la lengua antes de delatar nuestro secreto parentesco.

Eleonor se encaminó hacia nosotros y nos sorprendió con un abrazo y un tierno beso a cada uno. Los murmullos sonaron lejanos mientras me abrazaba, pero todas esas murmuraciones se referían a la actitud cariñosa de Eleonor Baker hacia nosotros, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba.

-Me alegra tanto que estén aquí – aseguró emocionada

-Fue una gran actuación – fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, ésta actitud me tenía desconcertado, no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Gracias, Terry – mi nombre en sus labios me hacía sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Felicitaciones – Candy se fundió en otro pequeño abrazo con ella que a todo el mundo dejo boquiabierto

-Gracias Candy por venir – tomó nuestras manos por separado y continuó - Estoy tan feliz de verlos aquí – una sonrisa al borde del llanto se perfiló en sus grandes ojos azules, conmoviéndome hasta la médula.

Traté de mirar hacia otro lado para no delatar mi emoción, pero regresé en seguida mis ojos hacia ella porque todo el mundo estaba demasiado pendiente de nuestra conversación.

-Y Albert ¿Dónde está? – preguntó buscando con sus ojos detrás de nosotros

-Él se sentía indispuesto, te manda sus disculpas. – respondí nervioso y arrepentido de tutearla

-Oh, que pena ¿es algo grave? – estaba preocupada

-No, nada de importancia, solo un leve dolor de cabeza. – traté de quitarle importancia al estado de mi amigo, pero ni yo mismo me creía

-Entiendo

Pude ver a una mujer acercarse a su lado como para tratar de ser incluida en la conversación, pero todos la ignoramos, seguro que lo que quería era captar algo para iniciar los comentarios.

Robert Hataway vino a interrumpir este momento tan privado y a la vez tan público pero fue lo mejor. Aproveché para presentarle a la dueña de mis sonrisas. Mientras esa mujer que no era otra que la esposa de Robert captaba la atención de Eleonor alejándola de nosotros, me sentí culpable por ser tan mal pensado.

-Mucho gusto señorita Andley – Robert besó muy respetuosamente su mano y continuó - Ahora entiendo porque Terry es tan juicioso con sus admiradoras – había cierta picardía y complicidad en sus palabras

Candy, sonrió abiertamente ante sus palabras, que aunque aparentaban ser de broma encerraban una gran verdad.

-Créame señorita Andley, que nunca había visto sonreír a Terry de esta manera, hasta llegué a pensar que no sabía reír. – Robert estaba aprovechándose de mi buen humor sin duda

-Jajaja – río Candy mientras yo sonreía resignado- Por favor llámeme Candy, señor Hathaway

-Lo haré, solo si me dice Robert, señor Hataway me hace sentir un poco viejo. Jajaja

Todos reímos ante sus palabras, la verdad estaba sorprendido con Robert, nunca lo había visto tan relajado en una reunión, era obvio que Candy sabía ganarse a la gente con su carisma, con su pureza, con su sonrisa.

La música empezó a llenar todos los rincones del salón, varias parejas se encaminaron hacia la pista de baile, y de pronto el murmullo fue dando paso a las notas musicales, estuve conciente que las miradas se dirigieron con interés a nosotros pero las ignoré, como siempre.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunté

-Si, un poco de agua me caería bien, estoy sedienta. – aseguró dándose aire en el rostro con la mano izquierda

-Como no vas a estarlo, si te la has pasado habla que habla, seguro que ya no tienes saliva, es mas hasta la lengua te debe doler – había cierto tono de diversión en mi fingido reclamo

-Que malo eres, pero ¿sabes que?

-¿Qué?

-Robert es una persona muy interesante y divertida – comento feliz

-Claro, como me cogió de su puerquito para burlarse, como no iba a ser divertido – refunfuñé

-Jajaja – rió a abiertamente

Era la primera vez que no me sentía como un panal de abejas, con varias mujeres revoloteándome, la presencia de Candy las repelía o sería tal vez la burbuja que nos envolvía la que no permitía que nadie se acercara a nuestro pequeño mundo.

Pero nuestro pequeño mundo fue interrumpido por Rita Foster, la hija del alcalde, que se acercó discretamente a nosotros con una educada sonrisa en su rostro. Era obvio que venía a cobrar la deuda que tenía con ella, presentarle a la dueña de mi corazón.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Foster – saludó Candy muy educadamente luego de presentarlas.

-Por favor, llámame Rita, Candice. Dejemos las formalidades para los viejos.

-Tienes razón, entonces deberías decirme Candy – agregó con una sonrisa traviesa

-O Mona Pecas – añadí muy cerca de su oído para que Rita no escuchara.

Candy me dio un codazo que me dejó sin respiración por un par de segundos y continuó sonriendo como si nada.

-Candy, es un nombre muy dulce – dijo Rita con sinceridad mirándonos con sutileza.

-Gracias – Candy estaba un poco avergonzada

-Yo podría añadir unos cuantos adjetivos más – añadí con picardía

-¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Candy con cautela y mirada de fuego.

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por Jacobo Levy dueño de la compañía de teatro Fox, su compañía había sido la primera que yo había visitado cuando llegué a América, pero no me dieron ninguna oportunidad, alegando que no tenía experiencia. Ni siquiera me dejaron audicionar, por eso me llamó la atención la familiaridad con la que me saludó a pesar de nunca haber sido presentados.

-Señoritas – saludó formalmente y luego continuó - Terruce es realmente un placer encontrarlo aquí.

-Señor Levy – saludé mientras Candy y Rita hacían una leve reverencia

-Con el permiso de las damas aquí presentes, quisiera hablar con usted un momento por favor. – dijo el señor Levy

Miré a Candy confundido, ella solo hizo un ademán para que me fuera con él.

-Por nosotras no se preocupe Terruce, siga usted. – me instó Rita

-Permiso – mi tono era impersonal

Me alejé a regañadientes de ahí, no tenía idea de lo que quería hablar Levy. Al alejarme pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que algunas mujeres se acercaron a ellas.

Nos adentramos en una pequeña sala cercana y fuimos directo al grano, él era un hombre sin rodeos al igual que yo. Quería proponerme que actuara en su próxima obra titulada "Las Penas del joven Werther" que había sido puesta en escena en Europa con mucho éxito. No era mala su propuesta, pero yo tenía puestos mis aspiraciones en Romeo y Julieta, era el papel que yo había soñado desde siempre además de tener un significado sentimental.

-Piénselo Terruce, yo no suelo hacer estas propuestas, pero he visto su talento y se que representará al personaje con soltura.

No puedo negar que su propuesta me agrada, pero como ya le dije, interpretar a Romeo ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Le entiendo. Pero de todos modos considérelo por unos días antes de tomar una decisión, aun tenemos tiempo. No se han convocado a las audiciones.

-Lo pensaré.

Era la primera vez que me proponían un papel, sino hubiera sabido de la otra obra, lo hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, pero Romeo era mi sueño, y debía intentarlo. Medité por unos minutos sobre las palabras del señor Levy, que me daban vuelta la cabeza, sentí una especie de estrujamiento en el corazón.

Este no era el momento para pensar, respiré hondo y me encaminé despacio hacia el salón principal; a pocos metros pude ver a Candy que estaba rodeada de algunas mujeres y entre ellas estaba ¿Susana? Vaya. ¿Cómo podía hacer para acercarme? Vacilé por unos minutos, pensando en como dirigirme a ella, como sacarla de allí, lo que menos quería, era estar con gente desconocida.

Entonces empezaron a sonar las notas de aquel vals que bailáramos por primera vez en el Festival de Mayo, era inconfundible. Ella también lo reconoció al instante y su atención se alejó del cotilleo de esas mujeres y empezó a vagar con sus ojos buscándome.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Me acerqué a ella con resolución y sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Me concede el honor, mi lady?

Pregunté acercándome a mi pecosa con aquella sonrisa que solo me salía cuando la miraba, mi mano derecha ligeramente estirada hacia ella y mi mano izquierda puesta en mi pecho, mientras con mi cuerpo hacía una leve reverencia. Un leve murmullo nos rodeó al instante, pero no presté atención a lo que decían, no me interesaba. Ella me sonrió y puso su mano sobre la mía mientras con su cabeza asentía ligeramente con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Tomé su mano con delicadeza y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile con todo el mundo fijándose en nosotros, e incluso abriéndose para darnos paso al centro de la pista.

Coloqué mi mano en su cintura y la apegué contra mí con posesión. Mi mano derecha tomó la suya, mientras su otra mano tocaba mi hombro con familiaridad, iniciando el baile a un ritmo suave y relajado, sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos.

Poco a poco el resto de la gente fue desapareciendo quedándonos completamente solos, con la música como nuestra única compañía.

-Terry…- en sus ojos brillaba el ternura

-¿Era lógico que su voz sonara más dulce que la misma melodía?

-Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos – no era una pregunta

-Si…

-Me parece estar ahí…- casi lo dijo para ella misma

-En la Segunda Colina de Pony, con Londres a nuestros pies – completé

-Y rodeados de árboles – añadió

-Solos tú y yo – agregué

-Aquella vez fue un poco extraño…era la primera vez que estábamos tan juntos y al principio me mirabas con dulzura, pero luego te enojaste…

Me acordaba porque la miraba con dulzura, era porque acababa de descubrir que la amaba y luego me sale con que estaba pensando en ese tal "Anthony", ¿qué quería? que la felicitara. Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora estaba aquí conmigo, solo conmigo.

-¿Y ahora cómo te miro? – pregunté con picardía

-Con más dulzura que aquella vez – sonrió levemente sonrojada

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Y porqué te sonrojas?

Ni siquiera acabé de preguntar y su rostro adquirió un tono rosa más intenso.

-Jajaja – reí con disimulo

-No te rías de mi – aseguró avergonzada – Eres un…un…malcriado, Terry

-¿Por qué? Solo porque te pregunto porque te sonrojas.

-Por eso no, si no por burlarte de mi.

-No me burlo de ti y lo sabes, solo me río por que me encanta ver como te sonrojas.

-Tonto.

-Pero igual me quieres – agregué con suficiencia

-Si, y lo sabes – aseguró tomando un mechón de mi cabello que estaba cerca de sus dedos en mi hombro para jugar con tanta naturalidad que me conmovía.

-Lo sé – aseguré acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro hasta que los cabellos de mi frente se encontraron con los suyos; entrelazando el rubio con el castaño sin diferencia de texturas ni color como si fueran uno solo.

Sonrió con esas sonrisas que me dejaban sin aliento y me hacía perderme de todo mientras dábamos un par de vueltas al son del vals, que fácil era perderme en el verde de su mirada…que fácil.

-Terry…

-¿Si?

-Creo que ya se terminó la música.

En ese momento presté atención y me di cuenta que no estábamos solos, sino todo lo contrario. Salir del embeleso no era precisamente lo que deseaba pero tenía que hacerlo, miré a mí alrededor y vi que algunas parejas aun estaban en la pista al igual que nosotros mientras otras se dirigían a los alrededores para descansar.

Mil ojos estaban puestos en nosotros con demasiado interés, un cotilleo las envolvía mientras con disimulo comentaban sobre nuestra cercanía, pero nada de eso importaba.

-¿Quieres seguir bailando? – pregunté entusiasmado

-Si – contestó con emoción

El siguiente vals fue de un ritmo más alegre.

-¿De qué quería hablar ese señor contigo? – preguntó mientras bailábamos

-Ah, Levy…- medite un momento y otra vez una especie de angustia me envolvió – Quería proponerme el papel principal en una obra.

-¿En serio y que le dijiste? ¿en qué obra?

-La obra se llama Las Penas del joven Werther – contesté divertido, a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado a su bombardeo de preguntas.

-No la he escuchado de ¿quién es?

-De un escritor alemán llamado Goethe. En Europa tuvo un gran éxito hace un par de años y ahora quieren ponerle en escena aquí, en América.

-Ah, y ¿qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que iba a audicionar para Romeo, pero él me insistió que lo pensara antes de darle un, no, definitivo.

-¿Y que vas hacer?

-La verdad, quiero ser el Romeo de Shakespeare - confesé como para mi mismo

-Entonces no tienes nada que pensar, ni de qué preocuparte, tú serás Romeo – habló con seguridad adivinando mis miedos.

-Tal vez – dude un momento

-Estoy segura que serás Romeo - aseguró con más convicción que yo mismo

Otra pieza terminaba sin darnos a penas cuenta de cuanto duraban, que rápido se terminaban. Tal vez era la compañía la que producía ese efecto en mí. No quería que avanzaran las horas, para no separarme de ella.

-¿Estas cansada? – pregunte con interés, temía ser solo yo el único que deseara pasar mas tiempo en su compañía.

-No, para nada – aseguro con alegría, demoliendo mis temores - ¿Y tú?

-No. ¿Seguimos bailando entonces? – pregunté sabiendo de antemano su positiva respuesta

-Claro, voy hacer que te arrepientas por no llevarme seguido a bailar, jajaja

-Jajaja, no lo creo, la que se va a arrepentir de haber aceptado bailar, vas hacer tú. – la desafié

-Ni lo sueñes. – era un reto

-Jajajaja – reímos juntos

Este vals era mas intenso, o tal vez era mi corazón lo que me hacía sentirlo así.

-¿De que hablabas con esas desconocidas? No sabía que estabas tan enrolada en la sociedad – bromeé

-Idiota – reclamó

-Jajaja, ¿vas a insultarme o a contarme?

Por la risa tuve que separarme un poco de ella, solo ahí me di cuenta que mi brazo casi envolvía su cintura. Tan cerca y aun necesitaba acercarla más a mí. Pero al parecer esto no la molestaba, ni la incomodaba, mejor dicho estaba muy a gusto al igual que yo.

-¿De qué hablaban? – volví a preguntar

-Primero, Rita me estaba preguntando si realmente pertenecía a la familia Andley de Chicago, dice que sus padres tienen algunos negocios con ellos, pero dijo que su papá no conoce al tío abuelo William. Como debe ser tan viejito, seguro solo asiste a las reuniones muy importantes.

-Jajajaja – reímos juntos por sus ocurrencias – ¿Que más? – volví a preguntar

-Luego se acercaron unas señoritas que eran amigas de Rita, y empezaron hablar de la última moda en Paris y cosas así…- se quedó como meditando y continuó – Luego se acerco Susana Malrow acompañada de una tal Delia que era amiga de Rita y empezaron a preguntarme que de donde te conocía…

Cuando dijo esto supe a que Delia se refería, la devora hombres que había conocido hace tiempo en la casa del alcalde, no me gustó que ella se hubiera acercado a mi pecosa.

-…Cuando les dije que te había conocido en el colegio casi se van de espaldas - soltó una risa traviesa y continuó - No lo podían creer, y empezaron a preguntarme como eras en el colegio, si conocía a tus amigos, a tus padres, si eras popular y cosas por el estilo… – soltó una risilla pícara

-¿De qué te ríes? – pregunté con desconfianza

-Pues, porque les dije que eras muy popular…Jajaja

Rió abiertamente, mientras yo me comía cemento viendo como se burlaba de mí.

-¿Y eso te produce risa? Además yo no era popular – aseguré levemente molesto

-Claro que eras popular. Todos conocían al engreído hijo del Duque de Gradchester – seguía riéndose – Además, eras el único que podía hacer lo que quería sin que lo retaran.

-Si me retaban, además no hacía lo que quería – me defendí

-Tienes que admitirlo Terry, te la pasabas subido en los árboles escapándote de clases. – me recordó

-El burro hablando de orejas. Si mal no recuerdo, tú te la pasabas lazándote de árbol el árbol, sino estabas en la colina de Pony, y eso cuando no estabas castigada o en el zoológico, jajajaa

-Tienes razón jajajajaja, por eso Albert nos decía que somos los rebeldes del San Pablo

-Jajajaja – reímos juntos mientras bailábamos sin parar.

Nuestras risas llamaban la atención de las parejas que bailaban a nuestro alrededor, y se apegaban con disimulo para tratar de escuchar algo. Pero nosotros estábamos tan metidos en nuestra conversación que casi no lo notábamos.

La complicidad que nos rodeaba era muy difícil de traspasar y eso remontaba sin duda a todas las cosas que habíamos compartido en el colegio, las mismas que nos habían hecho ser amigos, las mismas que nos hacían inseparables.

Los dos éramos muy parecidos y a la vez tan distintos; parecidos porque no nos apegábamos a las reglas, por que no éramos aceptados en el círculo al cual nos obligaban a pertenecer y distintos porque yo me había encerrado en mi dolor, en mi odio y ella en cambio se había abierto a la vida y daba sonrisas sin parar confiando en todos.

Un viento algo frío nos envolvió en el jardín, habíamos salido a tomar algo de aire fresco mientras mirábamos el titilar de las estrellas; la vi estremecerse y lo ofrecí la chaqueta de inmediato.

-Me queda un poco grande ¿verdad? – aseguró mientras miraba las mangas sin que aparecieran sus manos.

-Es que mi chaqueta esta hecha para personas, no para monas. - bromeé

-¡Cállate Terry! – dijo mientras me daba un mangazo en mi brazo y lo peor con mi propia leva.

-Así, por las buenas, quien quiera entiende – me queje frotándome exageradamente el brazo

-Jajaja, te lo tienes merecido. Siempre andas diciéndome apodos.

-Un momento señorita, si mal no recuerdo, en tu carta me dijiste que extrañabas tus apodos. – le recordé

-Bueno si – admitió derrotada pero luego continuó - Pero me agradaría que me dijeras cosas más cariñosas

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como en lugar de Mona, mi amor, en lugar de Tarzán pecosa, mi vida, y cosas por el estilo. ¿Terry no has leído Romeo y Julieta?, acaso ¿no has leído como Romeo se refiere a Julieta? Realmente me sorprende que siendo un admirador de Shakespeare no seas nada romántico. – ese era un golpe bajo definitivamente

Tal vez no era muy cariñoso o mejor dicho meloso a la hora de expresarme, pero la amaba más de lo que Romeo amaba a Julieta, la amaba más que cualquier hombre ama a una mujer, pero ella quería que mas…

-Haber ¿Y tú, porque no me dices amor, o mi vida o tesoro? ¿Haber porqué? Sino al contrario, a la menor cosa, me dices tonto, o sino idiota y sino me das de bolzasos, de pellizcotes, o de pisotones – contrarresté tratando de defenderme

-Jajaja, Terry eres: TERRIBLE. Contigo no se puede. – agitó la cabeza resignadamente.

-Ni contigo, tampoco. ¡PECOSA!

-¡Terrible!

-¡Pecosa!

-¡Terrible!

-¡Pecosa!

-¿Me das un beso? - pregunto parándose frente a mi de improvisto

Se me borró todo lo que había vivido en los últimos cinco minutos. Eso no era una petición, sino una orden para mis instintos, no le di tiempo de arrepentirse, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia a mí con posesión.

Había tratado de comportarme como todo un caballero pero esta petición rebasaba mis sentidos. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un sabor familiar y ansiado.

Nos habíamos ido perfeccionando en los besos como un niño en el arte de caminar, como el escritor en la escritura, como el actor en la actuación, ella me besaba con pasión y yo le devolvía fuego. Sus labios estaban hechos para los míos, sus besos avivaban a los míos, su sabor se mezclaba con el mío provocando marejadas de adrenalina en mis venas y en las suyas…

El sonido de las hojas secas al ser pisadas muy cerca de nosotros nos devolvió a la realidad, nos detuvimos de isofacto, miré a mi alrededor algo preocupado y tratando de controlar mis facciones, no era un lugar apropiado para besarla y por un momento tuve miedo de que algún periodista hubiera estado observándonos, eso sería…como decirlo comprometedor, en especial para Candy.

-Espera aquí – dije algo preocupado al darme cuenta que podía escuchar esos pasos a donde se dirigían

-… - ella solo se limitó a sentir con su cabeza, su rostro aun estaba turbado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

Me deslicé como si fuera un leopardo tras su presa, sigiloso, silencioso, letal. Mi meta era capturar aquel intruso y exigirle que respetara mi intimidad, claro, además de quitarle la cámara que llevaba y destrozarla contra el suelo y darle un par de golpes para que la próxima vez se lo pensara dos veces antes de espiarnos.

Mis ojos se agudizaron en las sombras para poder detectar cualquier figura esconderse tras los jardines levemente iluminados en la oscuridad por las ventanas encendidas del salón de baile.

Me quedé al acecho, y pude escuchar como a un par de metros se deslizaba sigilosamente la sombra que nos había estado espiando, me acerqué despacio para tratar de sorprenderle, escondiéndome tras un árbol que se encontraba frente a mí.

Saqué levemente la cabeza para verle la cara, aquella sombra no pertenecía a un hombre, sino a una ¡mujer!

Su pelo se movió por el viento y me quedé petrificado al descubrir aquel rostro familiar, mis ojos se abrieron como platos evitando pestañear tratando de comprobar que era verdad lo que estaba mirando.

¡Susana acababa de salir de las penumbras! ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

Me incliné levemente para encararla, entonces pude ver como se tapaba la boca con la mano, como tratando de ocultar su expresión, volví a volver a mi sitio cuando me di cuenta que estaba ¿llorando? Al pasar cerca de mí, no se percató de mi presencia, pero pude escuchar claramente los sollozos que acompañan al llanto.

En ese momento pensé que a lo mejor alguien la obligó a ir allí y le hizo algo inapropiado. La vi alejarse mientras miles de teorías cruzaban por mi mente. Esperé para ver si alguien la seguía pero nada, entonces recordé que había dejado sola a Candy, a lo mejor la persona que había estado con Susana ahora estaba acechando a mi….ni siquiera pude completar mi pensamiento, me lancé en carrera hacia donde la había dejado, mi corazón parecía salírseme del pecho.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Que no la haya pasado nada!, ¡por favor!, supliqué, mientras trataba de volar a su lado.

No era muy lejos donde estaba, pero me parecían kilómetros. Pude ver aquel pequeño claro entre los rosales, pero ella no estaba, sentí como el corazón me retumbaba en los oídos, mis ojos desorbitados tratando de encontrarla, casi no podía respirar, ¿dónde estaba?

-Eh, Terry – fue apenas un murmullo

-¿Candy?

Miré hacia varios lados tratando de ubicar aquel murmullo que poco a poco tranquilizaba a mi corazón, pero su retumbar aun no me dejaba escuchar claramente.

-Aquí arriba

Entonces me di cuenta que junto al rosal que estaba a mi lado, había un árbol, levanté la vista despacio y ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre una rama tan delgada que no sé como lograba sostenerla.

Di un suspiro de alivio, Candy estaba a salvo, mi corazón empezó a sosegarse poco a poco, mientras una especie de ira me invadía.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunté con alivio y algo de ira

-Pues, tratando de ver quién era el mirón. – lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo

-Baja de ahí – le ordené – Espera, espera, te puedes lastimar. – dije al ver que perdía ligeramente el equilibrio

-Terry esto lo hago desde mi niñez – aseguró con suficiencia

-Lo sé, pero nunca has estado con un vestido con tantos vuelos – le recordé mientras me acercaba para ayudarla.

-Lo meditó un poco como tratando de sopesar las posibilidades.

-Tienes razón. – dijo derrotada

-Siempre la tengo – completé con arrogancia.

Estiré los brazos para que saltara cual si fuera una niña pequeña, tomó un poco de impulso y se lanzó a mis brazos, perdí un poco el equilibrio pero no caímos. Al tenerla en mis brazos el sosiego me envolvió por completo.

-¿Pudiste ver quién era? – preguntó mientras se arreglaba el vestido con las manos

-Si

-¿Era un periodista?

-No

-Qué bueno. – pensó un poco en mi respuesta y continuó- Entonces ¿Sabes quién era ese tipo?

-Si se quién era y no era un tipo, sino una tipa. – aseguré, no tenía sentido ocultarle lo que había visto

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién era Terry? – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con asombro.

-Era Susana – dije como para mi mismo tratando de asegurarme que no era una error

-¡¿Susana Malrow? – estaba igual de sorprendida que yo

-Si, parecía que estaba algo perturbada, no la vi muy bien. – comenté mientras en mi mente volvía a ver su boca tapada con la mano tratando de callar sus sollozos

-¿Estás seguro que era ella?

-Sí, estoy seguro, a lo mejor se sintió mal y salió a tomar aire. – aseguré sin convicción

-Tal vez… ¿crees que nos haya visto?

-No lo sé, y si lo hizo tampoco importa, tu eres mi novia y es normal que los novios se besen o ¿no?

-Si pero ¡no! en lugares públicos – me recordó

-Este jardín, no es público, es privado – le recordé ahora yo

-Terry…- dijo en tono condescendiente.

Nos miramos por un momento y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde – dijo con desesperanza

-¿Nos vamos ya? – pregunté sin poder ocultar la pena que esto me producía

-Creo que si – me sonrío con tristeza

-Vamos entonces – le regalé otra sonrisa triste.

En cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada sentí que estaba más cansado de lo que parecía antes de acostarme. Los ojos se me cerraron al instante, pero el sueño no me llegaba, todo lo vivido en el baile empezó a repetirse en mi mente, al igual que cada sensación vivida me hacía estremecer nuevamente.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y pude sentir su aroma en mi piel, fue ahí que una especie de vacío me inundó, cuanto añoraba su compañía; qué bonito sería tenerla en mi cama con sus bucles regados por mi almohada, pero ya no faltaba mucho para eso, estaba seguro.

-Solo un poco más - me repetí - ya no falta mucho para tenerte aquí – me consolé.

Entonces recordé los últimos minutos en su compañía mientras le dejaba en el hospital…

"…Parqueé el carro frente a la puerta lateral por donde había salido, hizo el intento de salir pero la detuve.

-Espera un poco – le pedí mientras le sujetaba la mano.

-…- sonrió complacida ante mi renuencia a dejarla ir.

-¿Cómo pasaste esta noche? – pregunté tratando de alargar el momento de la despedida

-…- suspiro hondo y continuó entrelazando sus dedos con los míos- Si te digo que la pase bien te mentiría…lo pasé genial, es la mejor noche de mi vida – sus ojos corroboran lo que sus labios hablaban - ¿Y tú?

-Es la mejor noche de mi vida también – aseguré devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciando con mi mano suelta su mejilla.

Mi mano avanzó por su cuello y tomándola suavemente de la nuca la traje hacia mí, para besarla.

-Alguien nos puede ver – dijo algo nerviosa mirando hacia todos los lados

-Candy, por favor, a esta hora, la gente está durmiendo. – aseguré confiado

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro

Sus ojos me miraron incómodos, como si estuviera tratando de controlar sus nervios, parecía un animalito indefenso ante el depredador. Sonreí con dulzura, ella me amaba y por eso me permitía a veces pasarme de la raya con los apasionados besos que le robaba de cuando en cuando, pero yo la amaba también, supe entonces que no era la hora, ni el lugar para llenarla de besos.

Me acerqué y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato esperando mi beso, pero no fue lo que ella esperaba, le di un dulce y suave beso de despedida en los labios y me separé.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó visiblemente confundida

-Que te amo, por sobre todo, hasta incluso sobre mí. - aseguré

Me sonrió con ternura y me bajé del carro para rodearlo y abrirle la puerta como solía hacer siempre con ella. Le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a bajar y la encaminé hasta la puerta. Me devolvió el saco a pesar de mi rotunda negativa, pero cuando se ponía necia no había quien la hiciera entrar en razón por lo que opté por aceptarlo. Tomé su mano y le di un suave beso, la puerta se abrió y al cerrarse mi corazón se fue con ella…

En ese momento me di cuenta que hacía frío, me puse la leva y mientras regresaba su olor me invadía, no sabía de dónde provenía pero era algo que me enloquecía, cuando bajé del carro me di cuenta que era el saco el que llevaba impregnado su olor…."

Poco a poco me fui adormeciendo pero no fue precisamente un sueño reparador el que tuve, sino un sueño lleno de imágenes del baile. Veía el murmurar de la gente con mas claridad, sus mal intencionadas miradas tratando de descubrir que relación había entre Eleonor Baker y yo, y quien era mi bella acompañante.

Volví nuevamente a sentir como si estuviera bailando con ella, y luego me intranquilizó la imagen afligida de Susana, sentía que daba vueltas en la cama, era como estar y no estar en la realidad.

Casi al amanecer tuve un sueño más placentero con Candy y su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus besos….mmmm…esto era otra cosa…sentía la humedad de sus labios en los míos…poco a poco empecé a despertar de la realidad…mmmm

-Candy - dije entre dormido y despierto

Pero no fue su voz la que me respondió sino un ligero gruñido, aunque aun podía sentir sus húmedos labios en los míos, abrí mis ojos poco a poco…

-Ahhhh….Puppe… ¡lárgate de aquí! – era la mofeta la que me estaba besando.

-¡Qué asco! - le di un empujón y me puse a limpiarme la boca y toda la cara… ¿cómo podía haber confundido a la mofeta con mi Mona Pecas?

-¡Vete a besar a Albert! – le ordené echándole de mi cama

En ese momento me pregunté, si Puppe no había hecho eso antes con Albert.

-Bua, que asco

Me limpié más a fondo no quería el sabor de Puppe en mis labios y mucho menos si había besado a Albert….

Luego de darme un buen baño y lavarme la boca con jabón varias veces, porque no había cloro por ningún lado, fui a preparar al desayuno, al poco rato Albert se unió a mí.

-Terry pensé que hoy te levantarías a la hora del almuerzo – saludó estirándose tratando de quitarse la pereza

-Puppe se encargó de no dejarme dormir hasta tan tarde – aseguré y un escalofrío me recorrió al acordarme como me despertó.

-Jajajaja, ya me imagino cómo, jajajaja

-No me digas que a ti también…. – dije con terror en los ojos

-No, hoy no me despertó con sus típicos lengüetazos, jajajaja- aseguró para mi alivio

-Que bueno – suspiré aliviado, pero debía asegurarme de no dejar que Puppe entrara en mi cuarto por las noches, no quería tener su sabor en mi boca nunca jamás.

-Cuéntame ¿que tal estuvo todo? Ayer no te sentí llegar, debí quedarme dormido profundamente.

-Que bueno que no me quede a velar su sueño, o me hubiera perdido la hermosa velada con mi pecosa, pensé para mis adentros, mientras le ponía al corriente de todo durante el desayuno.

Le conté sobre la obra, mi madre, el baile, lo linda que estaba Candy, los comentarios sobre nuestra relación, la propuesta de Levy y por último sobre la desconcertante aparición de Susana en los jardines.

-Albert, hasta ahora busco y no encuentro una justificación para lo de Susana. La única explicación lógica es que a lo mejor, ella estaba ahí, llorando por algo y cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola decidió salir corriendo para no ser descubierta. – expliqué mi teoría

-Puede ser…pero no me convence mucho, sabes. Yo tengo otra teoría, algo descabellada pero más realista también – aseguró mientras fregaba los platos.

-¿Cuál? – pregunté mientras tomaba el plato lavado para secarlo

-Pienso, que Susana los siguió hasta ahí, y al ver la estrecha relación que hay entre ustedes se frustró.

-No lo creo, no tiene sentido. – aseguré mientras tomaba otro plato

-Míralo así, talvez no los siguió, sino estuvo por ahí, dando una vuelta "sola", algo raro por supuesto tomando en cuenta la hora, y de pronto los vio ahí, en pleno beso, creo que por su reacción, eso le afectó. Además no puedes negar que tú le gustas a ella.

-Por favor, Albert.

-Es la verdad, tal vez ella a ti no te guste, pero es obvio que tu a ella si.

-No, no, y no

-¿Por qué no? Puede ser

-Bueno y si fuera como tú dices, ¿yo que puedo hacer?

-Nada, claro, solo tratar de no darle falsas esperanza, creo

-Nunca se las he dado, Albert, créeme, jamás he tratado a Susana diferente, es más hasta he sido un tanto grosero con ella.

-Lo se Terry. Pero sobre el corazón no se manda.

Lo que menos quería era dar falsas esperanzas a Susana. Y aunque la teoría de Albert no me convencía del todo, no podía negar que era razonable…

Albert trajo el diario y los titulares hablaban no solo del estreno de Cleopatra sino de la "estrecha" relación de Elenor Baker con Terruce Grandchester, eso hablaba la mitad del reportaje por que la otra trataba sobre mi hermosa acompañante, ahí estaba la foto en la que Candy y yo salíamos del teatro y otra a la entrada del salón de la ciudad.

"_El conocido actor Terruce Grandchester asistió acompañado al estreno de la obra por una hermosa dama, desplazando así a la también actriz Susana Malrow, la que asistió en compañía de su madre. Según nuestras fuentes la dama pertenece a una de las familias más acaudaladas de los Estados Unidos pero no quisieron desvelar a cual, además nos informaron que llamó mucho la atención, la familiaridad con la que se trataban durante la velada. También se dice que era la primera vez que veían al joven actor bailar toda la noche sin parar, es muy conocido que el esquivo actor solo hace acto de presencia al inicio de las reuniones y luego desaparece sin dejar rastro. Al parecer el romance con la actriz Susana Malrow fueron solo rumores y un truco publicitario para atraer la atención de los admiradores de la obra El Rey Lear"_

Releí el artículo unas tres veces más para asegurarme que era cierto lo que leía.

-Hasta que al fin un comentario decente – le comenté a Albert

-Jajajaja, pero tú tienes la culpa de los anteriores, por andar saliendo con Susana de los teatros.

-Eso se acabó, desde ahora nada de eso.

-Jajajaja- Albert tomó el periódico y empezó a leer con atención el artículo…

Me sentía aliviado, primero porque no habían logrado descubrir el parentesco con mi madre, segundo porque ya sabían que entre Susana y yo no había nada. Esto debí haber hecho antes, y tercero, porque no había salido el apellido de Candy en los tabloides.

-Este Terry…pero aquí no dice cual es el apellido de Candy

-Mejor, no quiero que tenga problemas con la vieja de la tía.

-¿Qué tía?

-Una vieja amargada que odia a Candy, y que seguramente hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si su honorable apellido hubiera salido en la prensa

-¿Así?…pero ella es una Andley, así sea adoptada

-Sí, pero al parecer la tía Elroy nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su adopción, sino fuera por el tío abuelo…no se que sería de Candy

-Entiendo.

-Pero sabes, a mi me da igual que sea White, Andley, Conrwell…o hasta incluso Leegan, bueno aunque si fuera una Leegan tendría que pensarlo dos veces ….jajajaja, lo que importa es que sea Candy nada más.

-Tienes razón – Albert sonrió ante esta afirmación

Era mejor que la prensa no supiera quien era, las fotos estaban tomadas a la distancia por lo que los rostros no se notaban con tanta claridad. Si esto llegaba a las manos de los Andley no la reconocerían con claridad y mucho menos sin su apellido.

Una cosa menos por hacer, me sentía gustoso con los resultados del baile, ahora tenía que concentrarme en el guión porque ese papel sería mío, y en cuanto lo tuviera, el anillo que ya tenía en mi poder iría a parar en el dedo de su dueña, Candy…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Y aquí esta el Sexto Capítulo de Rompiendo la Distancia, re-editado, remasterizado y recargado.

Si la historia te gustó, dímelo por medio de un review.

Gracias

Tita Calderón


	7. Chapter 7

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO VII**

Esperaba impaciente a que llegara mi turno para la audición, era peor que cuando lo hice por primera vez, ahora era el papel principal lo que se jugaba y todos estaban impacientes al igual que yo.

Todos habíamos estado preparándonos para este día. Había practicado con varias actrices para mi papel, incluso Albert me había ayudado en las noches. Qué gran tipo. No le importó para nada leer las líneas de Julieta, ni si quiera yo, hubiera hecho eso por nadie, pero Albert era un gran amigo sin duda.

"...

-¿Seguro Albert que no te molesta leer las líneas de Julieta? – pregunté poniéndome en su lugar

-Para nada hombre, solo son unas líneas, no quiere decir que yo sea Julieta jajajaja

-Tienes razón, te falta un poco de carmín en los labios jajajaja

-Jajajaa, mejor deja de bromear y ensayemos de una buena vez. Recuerda que mañana es el gran día.

..."

Los murmullos me regresaron al teatro, enfoqué los ojos en el guión que sostenía en las manos, tratando de no distraerme, necesitaba concentrarme para hacer bien mi papel. Sabía al revés y al derecho mis líneas, pero aún así me sentía nervioso.

Cerré nuevamente el guion y fijé la vista en la ventana. Afuera las hojas caídas de los árboles eran transportadas por el viento de izquierda a derecha, entonces recordé a mi atolondrada Julieta, que también estaba en exámenes, el día de hoy era el más difícil para ella, que coincidencia.

-Te va a ir bien pecosa – dije para mis adentros

Los dos estábamos decidiendo nuestro futuro, ella de enfermera y yo para mi primer protagónico, respiré profundamente sintiendo como mi corazón estaba lleno de amor para aquella enfermera de ensortijados cabellos dorados, mirada de ángel y tierna sonrisa. Candy, estaba conmigo en todo momento, presente y necesaria como el aire.

Levanté ligeramente la mirada al cielo, y las nubes me dibujaron su silueta, ¿acaso era posible amarla más? Si, cada día un poco más.

Miré nuevamente a mi alrededor tratando de mantenerme en el presente, entonces me fijé que todos estábamos vestidos para representar a Romeo y las mujeres de Julieta, todos ansiaban ese papel con las misma ganas que yo; el escenario había sido montado con luces y todo para hacer una representación verdadera, esto hacía más realista la representación. Solo un ligero murmullo se escuchaba alrededor.

Empecé a pasearme de derecha a izquierda y viceversa con los brazos cruzados, James y Susana habían sido los primeros en dar la prueba y se estaban demorando, el nudo del estómago se me hacía más notorio. Tomé el guión tratando de concentrarme en él, tratando de demostrarle que no lo necesitaba, pero nada funcionaba.

-Tengo que conseguir el papel. Cuando tenga el papel le pediré a Candy matrimonio, por ella debo hacer bien las cosas – me repetía en mi fuero interno

Me sentí inquieto por estar pensando en eso, en lugar de concentrarme en el personaje, pero ya no podía leer más de lo que ya había leído, era inútil.

-No debo equivocarme, no puedo equivocarme – me repetía una y otra vez.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, todos nos acercamos al director.

-¡Atención! – dijo con voz alta y grave – La prueba va a continuar.

Cuando terminó de decir esto un leve estremecimiento me recorrió. Miró una lista que llevaba en las manos.

-En el papel de Romeo, Terruce Grandchester

-Si – contesté aliviado y contento porque al fin había llegado mi turno

-Para Julieta, Karen Kleins

-Si – contestó con cierta felicidad

Salimos de tras de él en completo silencio, mi mente quedó en blanco y sentí como el ceño se me unía por la concentración.

Al virar al pasillo nos encontramos con Susana y James que venían dando la prueba, sus rostros eran inescrutables. Susana al vernos se adelantó un poco para darnos el encuentro, juntó sus manos y sonrió como siempre.

Estos días habíamos coincidido en las prácticas previas a la audición, pero casi no habíamos hablado para nada. Creo que Albert estaba en un error, ella seguía tratándome igual como siempre, incluso habíamos practicado juntos un par de veces.

-Buena suerte, Terry – su voz rasgaba en la emoción

Me limité a ignorarla, no me apetecía abrir mi boca para nada y mucho menos para hablar con ella. Ni siquiera la miré, pasé de largo como si no existiera.

-Que cara – murmuró para ella misma

Claro que la escuché, pero me daba igual como estuviera o dejara de estar mi cara, la hora había llegado y debía concentrarme al máximo para dar lo mejor de mí.

El director le indicó a Karen que saliera por el lado izquierdo y yo por el derecho. Escuché como ella empezaba a decir sus líneas mientras el corazón se me apretujaba de ansiedad. Cuando llegó mi turno, respiré hondo y pisé el escenario con decisión, automáticamente, me transformé en Romeo, y empecé a recitar cada línea con el corazón, no solo por el esmero con el que había estudiado, sino también porque muchas de esas líneas me llegaban al alma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba dicho, todo estaba hecho, ya no había marcha atrás.

Cuando salí del escenario me sentí aliviado, no importaba si lo había hecho bien o mal, simplemente importaba que todo había terminado, tanta preparación para que en menos de diez minutos se definiera mi futuro, contradictorio pero muy realista, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar por los resultados que serían en un par de días.

Estos días de espera habían sido muy largos y estos últimos minutos aun más, por lo que decidí recurrir al tabaco. Una calada, dos y fue en la tercera calada que al fin llegó la nicotina a los pulmones y me tranquilizó. Para variar casi, mejor dicho, no había visto para nada a mi pecosa en los últimos días porque había tenido que dar no solo pruebas escritas sino pruebas prácticas, por lo que no la vería hasta el fin de semana. Trágico.

Estaba pensando en las musarañas cuando de pronto sentí como la puerta de mi departamento se abría de sopetón, me asusté por la intromisión y me senté de contado, solo para descubrir que la que irrumpía en mi departamento como si fuera de ella, no era otra más que Susana.

¿Bueno y ésta que se creía? El hecho de que me haya avisado para la audición no le daba derecho a venir a invadir en mi privacidad.

-Terry – saludó con su típica sonrisa idiota y con desmedida emoción

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté enojado mientras me quitaba el tabaco de la boca – Porque no te acostumbras a llamar primero - reclamé

-Ella prácticamente ignoró mi reclamo y se acercó a mí con alegría.

-Ya te enteraste. ¡Felicitaciones! – habló emocionada

Mi mente procesó esa información, no venía a felicitarme por mi noviazgo con Candy eso era seguro, pero si podía ser por…no lo podía creer…había conseguido el papel de Romeo

-¿Cómo? Me eligieron a mi- mi rostro automáticamente se suavizó

-Tu eres Romeo y yo soy Julieta – dijo mientras yo me abalanzaba para tomar mi chaqueta y salir en picada para confirmar el dato.

No me importaba quien era Julieta, podría ser Cuasimodo o hasta Puppe. Yo era Romeo, era lo único que mi mente procesaba.

-Que alegría. Si tu no eras Romeo yo no hubiera aceptado ser Julieta – comentaba emocionada.

Como si eso me importara, salí a toda prisa.

-Terry, ¡espérame!

Ella corría detrás de mi, lo podía escuchar por sus tacos, pero no podía parar tenía que confirmar esta información.

Llegué al teatro en tiempo record, y me abalancé a ver el tabloide que confirmaba el papel, no sin antes hacer a un lado a James y a otro tipo que me estorbaban el paso.

Ahí estaba mi nombre, lo leí varias veces, para confirmar que mis ojos no se equivocaban, había cumplido mi meta. En mi interior saltaba en un pie.

-Lo logré, seré el protagonista- hablé en voz alta era imposible ocultar mi alegría.

-Felicitaciones Terry Baker – dijo la inconfundible voz de James tratando de amargarme, dejándome ligeramente confundido

-No teníamos ninguna oportunidad – confirmó el otro actor, Ben, que estaba junto a James.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón, todo pasaba por mi mente tan rápido que no lo podía controlar.

-¡Puedes repetir mi apellido! ¡Yo no me llamo Terry Baker!

Mi voz se había alzado notablemente, todos a nuestro alrededor fijaron sus ojos en mí con atención.

-¡Vamos! ¡Repítelo una vez más! – le reté, la ira me consumía

-No tienes que esconderte más ahora. – habló Ben con malicia

-Todo el mundo sabe que eres el hijo secreto de Eleonor Baker – confirmó James con malicia

Todos sabían que Eleonor era mi madre, ya nada importaba, mi secreto había sido desvelado, pero porque la malicia de estos estúpidos.

-¿Y qué con eso? – no lo iba a negar

-Hum…solo decíamos que tienes suerte – James estaba hartándome

-Notablemente, tener a una gran actriz como madre – Ben sonreía sarcásticamente

La ira me inundó tomé las solapas de la camisa de James que estaba más cerca para increparle. Me iba a decir claramente lo que pensaba o se lo sacaría a golpes.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Vamos dímelo claramente! – lo empujé con fuerza

-¡Terry! ¡Terry por favor suéltalo! – era la voz horrorizada de Susana, tratando de detenerme

No pude más, le di un golpe, nadie me iba a dar un protagónico por ser el hijo de Eleonor Baker. Salí directo para increpar a Robert Hataway. Mientras me alejaba pude oír como Susana se enfrentaba a ellos.

-¡Ustedes conocen muy bien el talento de Terry! ¡La repartición de los papeles no tiene nada que ver con las preferencias! ¡Es lamentable decir cualquier cosa! ¡Todas son suposiciones falsas! ¡Es fácil criticar!

No lo podía creer, ella confiaba en mi talento, me sentí un gusano, yo que la había tratado tan mal y ella me defendía sin pensarlo, pero ¿por qué?...no tenía mucho sentido, es más nada tenía sentido.

Fui directo a la oficina de Robert. Antes de tocar respiré hondo tratando de contener la ira. Golpeé rápidamente y escuché su voz que me daba paso. Volví a respirar hondo antes de entrar.

-Robert quería hablar contigo

-Adelante Terry. Justamente quería hablar contigo – su rostro estaba tranquilo mientras empuñaba una botella de vino con su mano derecha – ¿Viste el tablón? Estás justamente hecho para interpretar ese personaje.

Empezó a destapar la botella, sus palabras sonaban sinceras pero si mi madre tenía algo que ver, él me lo aclararía.

-De eso es de lo que quería hablar…- tenía mas cosas atravesadas en la garganta pero traté de calmarme

-¿De qué exactamente? – preguntó con tranquilidad

-¿Es por mi talento que he sido escogido? – fui claro

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con cautela mientras llenaba la copa

-Eh…- dudé – Por ejemplo ¿vino alguien a verte?– no sabía cómo decirle si mi madre había ido, no sabía si él también sabia de nuestro parentesco, aunque a estas alturas eso era un hecho

-¿Quieres decir alguien como Eleonor Baker? – volvió a preguntar mirando por la ventana

El asombro me inundó, él sabía que mi madre era Eleonor Baker

-¿Te burlas de mí?

Su voz sonó enfadada a pesar que no me miraba, eso me alarmó, yo lo estaba juzgando y no tenía pruebas.

-¡En el mundo del teatro solo las personas que tienen talento son reconocidas! No es medio de indulgencias y los dones cuentan mucho

Me miró con enfado por unos minutos y luego su mirada se calmó, yo estaba mudo, no sabía que decir.

-Los papeles fueron escogidos por mi y otros miembros. ¿Dudas de tus capacidades?

-…- no sabía que responder –Estoy apenado – alcancé a susurrar

-Evidentemente los celos nacen en casos así – dijo con una sonrisa, bebió un sorbo y continuó – Debes aprender a sobrellavarlo y desde ahora más todavía Terry. Ser el actor principal implica varias cosas.

-… - asentí con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

Salí de ahí feliz, estuve a punto de odiar a mi madre. Gracias al cielo que Eleonor no había hecho lo que temía.

El hecho que fuera mi madre no cambiaba las cosas sino más bien era un reto. Quería ser un gran actor como lo era ella…y se los demostraría a todos. Su hermoso rostro se dibujó en mi mente y me sentí como un niño.

De pronto me di cuenta que estaba frente al Hospital Saint Joseph, ¿pero que hacía aquí?, mis pies habían ido por si solos a parar donde estaba mi corazón. Sonreí de medio lado.

Estaba tan contento, que lo único que quería era compartir mi dicha con Candy. Avancé cauteloso por medio de los pasillos atestados de gente enferma, aquellas personas estaban tan ensimismadas en sus dolores que apenas me miraban, nadie me reconocía, que alivio, porqué no había llevado mi típico disfraz.

-¿Terry? – alguien pronunció mi nombre, con demasiada confianza. Giré hacia el lado de donde provenía la voz.

-Señorita Fletcher, que gusto verla. – era la jefa de enfermeras de Candy

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Mary – dijo con un fingido tono de reclamo

-Es cierto, lo siento Mary – tomé su mano para darle un ligero beso, tenía que congraciarme con la jefa de Candy para que me permitiera verla, ella se quedó algo sorprendida

-Eres un muchacho muy educado Terry, ahora veo porque Candy te quiere tanto. Pero cuéntame que trae al gran actor por estos lugares, últimamente no te he visto por aquí

-Jajaja, estuve de gira. Pero desde ahora me verá más seguido – la tenía comiendo de mi mano.

-Debes estar buscando a Candy si no me equivoco – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-Si. Pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-Espera en la recepción que voy a buscarla. No son horas de visita pero tratándose de que has estado de "gira" voy hacer una excepción – me guiñó el ojo. Qué bien me caía esta señora.

-Gracias. Ha sido un placer saludarla. – nuevamente desplegué mi galantería inglesa besando su mano nuevamente, provocando que se sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Fui a la recepción tal como me había indicado Mary, me paré cerca de la puerta para esperarla. Se estaba demorando, a lo mejor estaba en medio de alguna práctica.

Empecé a arrepentirme por haber ido. Eché un ligero vistazo por el pasillo y pude divisar a mi ángel blanco deslizarse con rapidez entre la gente. Ella miraba a todos lados como tratando de buscarme pero sus ojos no me encontraban, incluso llegó a pasar cerca de mí sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Hey! – llamé su atención.

-¡¿Terry? – en su rostro se reflejaba el asombro que le producía encontrarme ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estoy esperando – aseguré frente a su aturdimiento.

-Mary me dijo, que me estaba buscando un viejito al que había vendado hace unos días la mano, para quejarse.

-Creo que ese viejito era yo – aseguré

-¿Tú?

-Jajajaja – reímos juntos al darnos cuenta de la broma de Mary.

-¿Estabas ocupada? - pregunté

-Acababa de terminar mi ronda.- se quedó meditando mientras caminábamos hacia fuera del hospital. – Por cierto ¿hoy no publicaban el listado de los actores escogidos? – preguntó con curiosidad

-Ya los publicaron – aseguré con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¡No! – dijo con emoción adivinando el motivo de mi sorpresiva visita.

-Estas frente a Romeo. – aseguré con una gran sonrisa

-¡Yuhuuuuuu! – gritó como si estuviera en el campo.

-SHHHHHH – puse mi índice en la boca para que hiciera silencio. – No seas escandalosa – le reté.

-Terry esto es maravillo, estoy tan feliz por ti.

No le importó el lugar donde estábamos, me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo vibrar mis sentidos y encontrando la razón de mi existir, ella. La falla era que no le podía besar como quería pero me conformé con ese abrazo por el momento.

-¿Y a ti cuando te dicen los resultados?

-Tal vez hoy en la tarde, sino a lo mucho mañana.

-Entonces vuelvo en la tarde para festejar. ¿Te parece?

-Lo siento Terry. Hoy estoy de turno. ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, es verdad. No importa pecosa, no te pongas triste, nos vemos mañana, entonces.

-Si.

Me acompañó hasta la esquina y luego nos separamos. Me quedé parado un rato viéndola regresar al hospital, saltando de felicidad como si fuera una niña.

Quería ir a ver a mi madre para darle la buena noticia, pero debía ir por mi carro, así que me dirigí a mi departamento por las llaves, del apuro con el que había salido se me había olvidado llevar el carro y las llaves.

A Albert le daría la noticia al caer la tarde cuando regresara del trabajo.

Mi madre casi había bailado de la felicidad, tuve que ir a darle la noticia en el teatro antes de su presentación, porque si no, era capaz de quitarme el habla si llegaba a enterarse de mi triunfo por otras personas. También le conté que en el teatro ya sabían de nuestro parentesco.

"...

-Si, cariño lo sé, fui yo quien dijo que eras mi hijo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté aturdido – ¿Pensé que no querías que nadie lo supiera?

-Fui una tonta, pero estoy tratando de enmendar mis errores de juventud – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – Eres mi hijo y estoy muy orgullosa de eso

Sus palabras me conmovieron, ella no se arrepentía de haberme tenido, me sentí por primera vez un hijo deseado…."

Albert por su parte me había dado un gran abrazo de felicitación y había preparado una cena para festejarlo juntos, porque Candy estaba de turno. Le conté con lujo de detalles que mi secreto había sido descubierto.

-Sabes Albert, me siento aliviado.

-Ya me imagino, es lo mejor Terry.

-Si…- mi mente vagó y ahora un nuevo estremecimiento me embargaba, era una angustia pero de alegría…

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Me hice una promesa – le comenté - En cuanto consiguiera el papel de Romeo, le pediría matrimonio a Candy….y… - me quedé en las nubes

-Y ya te arrepentiste jajajaja

-No hombre, claro que no. Jajajaja como se te ocurre…

-¿Entonces? – estaba confundido

-No sé como pedírselo…quiero que sea algo especial. No todos los días pides matrimonio a una mona

-Jajajaja. Terry – dijo en tono condescendiente

-Es la verdad, no sé qué hacer. He pensado en varias cosas, llevarla al restaurante más caro de Nueva York, y con música de fondo….- me imaginé como sería, ella con un vestido hermoso y yo de etiqueta… - O también podía hacer una cena íntima aquí, sería más privado, más romántico…- ahora me imaginé a Albert sirviéndonos la cena, y Puppe con sus gruñidos de música de fondo, pero ahí no sería tan romántico, tendría que yo mismo servir la cena para estar solos… - O talvez llevarla a un lugar alejado de todo donde solo estuviéramos los dos, un lugar que solíamos ir antes de salir de gira, en medio de la naturaleza. – mi mente se enfocó en aquel lugar que había conocido cuando nos enojamos y que se había convertido en símbolo de nuestra reconciliación.

-Las tres opciones son interesantes, pero creo que debes pensar en qué lugar tú y ella se sentirían más cómodos, sobre todo tú que eres el que va hablar, porque estoy seguro que Candy no tiene ni idea…

-Tienes razón. Definitivamente la primera opción queda descartada, porque en el restaurante no estaríamos completamente solos, estaría nervioso…más de lo que ya estoy…jajaja- solté una risa sin gracia y luego continué – Aunque tratándose de hacer sentir cómoda a Candy debería pedirle matrimonio definitivamente sobre un árbol

-Jajajajaja – reímos a mandíbula batiente

-Con las cosas que dices, no me extrañaría que Candy te dijera que "No" – Albert se burlaba sin piedad

-No seas mal agüero Albert. Ya bastante tengo con preocuparme, en como pedirle matrimonio, como para encima tener que preocuparme por su respuesta. – dije tocándome la barbilla con el pulgar y le índice – Aunque déjame asegurarte que Candy no se resistirá a mi encanto inglés – le presumí

-Jajajajajaa – rio con ganas de mi petulancia, me miró como analizando la situación y continuó - Mira Terry, el lugar en donde le pidas matrimonio debe ser especial, para que cuando pase el tiempo, ustedes puedan volver aquel lugar, y recordar que fue ahí donde sellaron su promesa…

-Es verdad – me quedé pensativo – Si lo hago aquí, pues luego cuando queramos indicarles a nuestros hijos donde le propuse matrimonio, tendría que solo verlo de afuera…- Albert era un hombre sabio definitivamente, que suerte que lo tenía cerca.

Ahora solo me quedaba inspirarme, por algo había leído Shakespeare y por algo iba a ser Romeo ¿no?, algo de inspiración debía encontrar entre líneas.

Aunque a decir verdad, las palabras de Romeo me sonaban impersonales, no reflejaba mi forma de ser, tal vez la intensidad de mis sentimientos sí, pero no como yo solía expresarme. Dios, esto era más difícil que los exámenes en el colegio e incluso más complicado que las audiciones y las presentaciones eran un juego de niños frente a esto.

Miré el anillo que posaba estático en mi mano, esperando con ansias a su dueña, el oro brillaba con sutileza mezclado con el tenue verde de la esmeralda que se erguía vanidosa ante mis ojos, queriendo asemejarse en vano a las esmeraldas de sus ojos que lo opacaban todo con su belleza.

Cerré el puño al mismo tiempo que los ojos, tratando de encontrar inspiración, y las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi mente.

"- Sólo dile lo que sientes en tu corazón, cariño"

Para ella era fácil decirlo, pero mi corazón no hablaba, solo sentía y lo que sentía no era fácil de expresar, golpeteos incesantes y apremiantes por tenerla a mi lado sin tanta formalidad. Pero esa era la costumbre y por ella lo haría y lo haría bien.

-¿A dónde vamos Terry? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras salíamos de Nueva York

-Al extremo – contesté fijando mi vista en el camino

-¿A dónde? – me miró con interés

-Espera y ya verás – la miré por unos instantes y sonreí ante su impaciencia

-Oye…tu algo te tramas… ¿verdad? – preguntó luego de un rato

-¿Yo?, no nada ¿por qué? – pregunte con aire inocente mientras miraba por el retrovisor para cambiarme de carril.

-No lo se…estás…sospechoso.

-Jajajaja…no inventes Candy

-Mmmmm….no sé, estoy segura que algo tramas….- que observadora era, y eso que trataba de mostrarme tranquilo, pero por dentro todas las ideas me cruzaban y sentía que la lengua se me trababa.

La miré de reojo luego de un momento y vi como su mirada no paraba de escudriñarme de pies a cabeza, tratando de adivinar cuál era el misterio que me envolvía.

Había descubierto los días anteriores un lugar mucho más hermoso que el de nuestra reconciliación, a unos veinte minutos de este, tenía un pequeño arroyo y los árboles rodeaban un especie de remanso del río que se abría paso sin prisa, el agua era cristalina y el reflejo de lo árboles en el agua me recordaron sus ojos cuando lo descubrí.

Parqueé el carro y caminamos tomados de la mano, no sin antes bombardearme de preguntas. Eso ya era habitual en ella, por lo que no me sorprendió, ya estaba preparado para ello. Cuando al fin se sintió satisfecha con mis estudiadas respuestas resopló agotada.

-¿No me digas que estas cansada? – pregunté mientras levantaba unas ramas que nos impedían el paso.

-Cansada ¿yo? – preguntó con suficiencia

-Solo lo decía porque a lo mejor no estás enseñada a caminar grandes distancias

-Por favor Terry, he caminado más que esto. – su petulancia era evidente – A lo mejor tú eres el que está cansado – se mofó

-Para nada, sólo que…bueno como tú estás enseñada a desplazarte de rama en rama como tarzán….

-Idiota, ya empezaste – me dio un ligero golpe en el brazo

-Jajaja, ¡que carácter! – reclamé

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada, porque en ese momento entramos a aquel lugar que había descubierto. Se adelantó unos pasos y luego me miró asombrada, era seguro que el lugar le había fascinado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par me lo decían y su boca aun abierta lo confirmaba.

-Terry, este lugar es….es…hermoso…ni siquiera en mis sueños podría haber imaginado un lugar como este.

La luz del sol se filtraba entre los árboles y llegaba al agua que brillaba con sutileza dando un aspecto acogedor y encantado.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Siii – aun no salía de su asombro

Se acercó al agua y se arrodilló lentamente.

El agua es tan cristalina que puedes mirar los peces. – dijo maravillada

Me acerqué a ella y me acuclillé a su lado. Parecía una niña a quien habían dado un juguete nuevo. Toqué el agua despacio, como lo hacía ella y sentí que estaba un poco fría.

La ayudé a incorporarse y juntos caminamos explorando el lugar, la conduje hacia un tronco caído, cerca de una pequeña caída de agua, desde ahí se podía ver el cielo entre las copas de los árboles y su reflejo le daba al agua un tono ligeramente verde.

Estábamos solos, completamente solos, a lo lejos se escuchaba uno que otro trinar de los pájaros y el leve ruido del arroyo junto con el juguetear del viento en las copas de los árboles nos acompañaba como música de fondo.

Respiré hondo para armarme de valor y sentí el olor a hierba fresca ingresar por los pulmones purificándolo todo a su paso.

-Candy…- pronuncié titubeante

-¿Si? – sus ojos que miraban el paisaje se enfocaron en mi rostro.

-¿Te has puesto alguna vez a pensar en cómo sería…un futuro juntos? – tenía que de alguna manera sacar el tema, mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero trataba de respirar despacio para que ella no notara mi ansiedad. Esquivé sus ojos deliberadamente en el paisaje que nos rodeaba

Guardó silencio por un momento, mientras yo seguía sin mirarla a propósito, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, escudriñándome sin piedad.

-Bueno…la verdad si…- sentí como bajaba la cabeza, entonces me atreví a mirarla de nuevo.

Su pie empezó a juguetear con las piedrecillas del suelo, no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que estaba sonrojado, esperé a que ella continuara mientras le quitaba de sus risos una hoja pequeña que se le había enredado.

-Tú y yo formado un hogar….- dejó la frase sin terminar mientras levantaba su rostro y sus ojos se enfocaba en los árboles de al frente.

-¿Y cómo sería? – pregunté con demasiada curiosidad, mientras un leve estremecimiento de felicidad me inundaba el corazón, ella anhelaba un hogar conmigo.

-Es que…te vas a reír

-No lo haré – aseguré sin que mi voz dejara de sonar dulce

Suspiró hondo, armándose de valor, tomó algunas piedrecillas con su mano y empezó a lanzarlas con suavidad. Yo esperaba con ansiedad su relato.

-Nos he imaginado…en una casa pequeña…comiendo juntos, conversando sin límite de tiempo, tú en la mañana te irías al teatro y yo te despediría con un beso, y esperaría a tu regreso, porque ese sería nuestro hogar, no importaría si sales muy temprano, siempre regresarías allí….

Mientras ella hablaba yo me imaginaba a todo detalle cómo sería esa vida, juntos, mi corazón se presionaba de ansias porque eso se hiciera realidad.

-…Tú pasarías por mí al hospital…y caminaríamos tomados del brazo, compraríamos juntos las cosas para hacer la cena…- río – Se supone que ya debería cocinar muy bien…

Reí con suavidad incapaz de interrumpir sus sueños que eran también los míos.

-…Iríamos al Hogar de Pony de visita y todos los niños nos recibirían felices, jugaríamos con ellos…y ya no habrían despedidas entre nosotros…

Sus ojos no habían dejado de mirar al frente, como si todo eso estuviera pasando en nuestras narices, mientras que yo, no había dejado de mirarla, observando cómo se movían cada una de sus facciones.

Dio un suspiro más hondo que el inicial y me miró con una sonrisa que me desarmó.

-¿Y tú has pensado en cómo sería nuestro futuro, juntos? – preguntó

Sonreí ante su pregunta, debía haber estado preparado para esa pregunta, sin embargo me tomó desprevenido.

-Si…- ahora mis ojos la esquivaron mientras los suyos se posaban con interés sobre mí, los papeles se intercambiaron.

Había soñado tantas veces en cómo sería mi vida junto a ella que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Mis sueños son muy parecidos a los tuyos…- clavé mis ojos en el agua – Tú irías conmigo a las giras, llegarías de improvisto a los ensayos y te sentarías junto al Director en las sillas y esperarías por mi…

Pero mis sueños iban más allá de eso.

-…Nos he mirado frente a la chimenea como aquella vez en Escocia, te he mirado arrullando un bebe en tus brazos, que…

-Tendría los ojos tan azules como los tuyos – continuó

-Y tus bucles – complementé mirándola a los ojos

-Y su pelo sería castaño como el tuyo – tomó un mechón de mi cabello

-Y tendría tus pecas – rocé sus pecas delicadamente con mi dedo

Ella sonrío con alegría, nos miramos a los ojos, era el momento de hablar.

-Candy…- dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías – No quiero que solo sean sueños lo que tenemos, quiero…que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad…- sus ojos y los míos bailaban al mismo tiempo, suspiré hondo.

Se me había olvidado todo lo que había ensayado, todo lo que había practicado, bajé por unos segundos la mirada y luego la levanté para clavarle en la suya con vehemencia.

-Quiero que tu rostro sea lo primero que vean mis ojos al despertarme…y que la luz de tus ojos sea lo último que miren los míos al acostarme…quiero despertar en medio de la noche y al estirar mi brazo encontrar que estas junto a mi...- solté una de mis manos de las suyas y acaricié sus labios con mi pulgar, miré ahora a sus labios y continué – Quiero ser el único que bese tus labios de aquí en adelante, que sólo sean míos y que nadie más que yo, tenga derecho a rozarlos o a sentirlos…

En ese momento recordé al anillo que tenía dentro del bolsillo, en una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo.

Solté la otra mano de la suya y saqué vacilante el anillo, asenté la rodilla derecha en el suelo. Sentí claramente las piedrecillas bajo mi pantalón pero no me importaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en decir lo que tenía que decir.

Saqué el anillo de la bolsa, tomé su mano entre las mías, y levanté mi rostro para buscar el suyo. Ella estaba mirando cada uno de mis movimientos y levantó su rostro un segundo después que yo con evidente sorpresa.

-Candice White Andley, te prometo amarte hasta el final de mis días, y cuidar de ti como no lo hicieron conmigo…- respiré hondo - Candy…dame la oportunidad de formar un hogar…un hogar que sea tuyo y mío, que sea nuestro, un hogar como el que tu y yo no tuvimos y que tanto anhelamos…un hogar que se base en el amor que tu y yo nos tenemos…

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas por los costados y una sonrisa que rayaba en el asombro y la incredulidad adornaba su rostro.

-…Quie… ¿quieres CASARTE CONMIGO y darle a mi vida, una razón para seguir adelante?

Mire con más ansiedad sus ojos y vi como trataba de encontrar las palabras en su boca…

-…s…Si…- dijo entre lágrimas mientras yo deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, me miraba atónita.

Cuando el anillo llegó al tope, levanté su mano levemente trayéndola a mis labios para depositar un suave beso. Un par de segundos después ella soltó mi mano y se lanzó a mi cuello para abrazarme con fuerza mientras lloraba emocionada.

-¿Me podrías repetir tu respuesta? – bromeé porque quería que dejara de llorar.

-Si – me besó – Si – me volvió a besar – Si – continuó besándome - Si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si….

Por cada "si" me daba un beso en el rostro. Estaba extasiado con su alegría que era tan grande como la mía.

-Y… ¡si! – dijo dándome un último beso en los labios, hubiera querido prologar aquel beso que me sabía deliciosamente a sal pero ya me dolía la rodilla.

-Espera…ya me duele la rodilla

-Jajajaja…lo siento jajajaja – su risa cantarina inundo el lugar.

Nos levantamos juntos mientras sentía las piernas ligeramente amortiguadas, limpié las piedrecillas y un poco de tierra del pantalón y la miré lleno de alegría…lleno de amor…de este amor que me quemaba la piel, la mente, el alma y la razón.

-¿En que estábamos? – pregunté con picardía.

Tomé su rostro ligeramente húmedo, porque sus lágrimas ahora estaban en todo mi rostro impregnadas como hierro forjado y empecé a besar sus labios, con alivio, esperanza y amor…deslicé las manos a su cintura para traerle mas cerca de mi y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus manos. Este beso era especial porque representaba el inicio de nuestro compromiso para una vida, juntos.

Nos abrazamos con ternura, su delgado cuerpo pegado al mío era lo que necesitaba para sentirme completo.

-Te amo – confirmó

-No mas que yo – aseguré

-Ese es un tema de discusión al que no quiero entrar – dijo mientras se alejaba de mi para sentarse.

Acomodé la cabeza en su falda, mientras ella se sentaba y yo me recostaba sobre la hierba, ella empezó a ingresar sus dedos en mi pelo desde la raíz, que bien me sentía mirándola desde abajo, esta cercanía era deliciosa, mi cabeza en sus piernas suaves y a la vez tan firmes…

-Soy tan feliz, Terry

-¿No me digas que no sospechabas nada? – quería saber si ella había descubierto antes mis intenciones

-No, aunque te noté algo raro en estos días, me mirabas con profundidad, con ansiedad….no se…. ayer estuviste mas callado de lo normal. Pensé que te preocupaba la obra.

-Vamos Candy… ¿la obra? Me preocupaba como pedirte matrimonio – confesé

-Jajajaja ¿por qué?

-Bueno porque quería ser tan romántico como Romeo pero no me salio nada de lo que practiqué - clavé mis ojos en el cielo

-Terry...lo que me dijiste es lo más hermoso que he escuchado. Romeo es un bocazas….

-Eh…Candy tampoco así…recuerda que voy hacer de Romeo y no soy ningún bocazas – bromeé

-Jajajaja…no, no eres un bocazas, pero como yo no soy Julieta…entonces Romeo es un Bocazas - afirmó

-Jajajaja…- reí con ganas

Alcé la mano y acaricié su rostro con ternura, sintiendo la suave textura de su piel, me pregunté si el resto de su cuerpo sería igual de suave….

-Pero para mí, tú eres la única Julieta que conozco. Y la única a la que recitaré mis líneas. Recuérdalo – le advertí - Cada representación que haga será dedicada a ti exclusivamente porque eres mi fuente de inspiración

-Terry…a veces dices cosas tan bonitas…que me parece que no fueras tú, jajaja

-Primero te quejas que no soy romántico y ahora que no soy yo mismo. ¿Quién te entiende? – estaba resignado

-No te enojes…que pareces un viejo cascarrabias jajaja

Abrí la boca para contrarrestar su ataque pero sus labios se aprovecharon de su ventaja y avanzaron con posesión sobre los míos…encendiendo el fuego de mi interior.

Me encantaba comprobar que nada, absolutamente nada, me sabía tan dulce como su boca y a mi me gustaba, mejor dicho me FASCINABA el sabor de su boca.

-¿Me ibas a decir algo? – preguntó con aire inocente, luego terminar el beso a mi pesar

Mi mente estaba en blanco, como siempre ocurría luego que me besaba, me olvidaba hasta de mi nombre. Sonreí complacido con su gesto, mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas.

-Candy…no te prometo una vida sin dificultades, sin problemas, pero te garantizo, que estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas. – me enfoqué en sus ojos y continué – No puedo darte grandes riquezas, porque el duque ya me debe haber desheredado…

-Jajajaja- rió con ganas – Eso no me importa – aseguró con una enorme sonrisa

-Pero puedes estar segura…que solo vivo por ti…y que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz – acaricié su mejilla - No te prometo cambiar mi genio pero te prometo que en cada una de mis palabras hay y habrá amor para ti.

-Terry – susurró acercando su nariz a la mía - No quiero que cambies, porque te amo por ser lo que eres, te amo por tu sonrisa, por tu voz, por tus gestos, por tus bromas, por tu genio, por tus silencios…porque todo eso eres tú. – su mano acariciaba con ternura mi mejilla

-Pecosa no tienes idea…de cuanto te amo – confesé

-Ni tu tampoco…por eso…voy a tener que estar muy pendiente de esa tal Susana – me amenazó

-Jajajaja – reí con gracia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho - ¿Y qué tiene que ver Susana con todo esto? – la miré con un fingido tono de reproche

-Bueno…que aunque yo no quiera, ella va hacer de Julieta, y no quiero verte cerca de ella en otro lugar que no sea el escenario. ENTENDISTE Terruce Grandchester – su dedo dio un suave golpe a la punta de mi nariz

-¿Celosa? – me encantaba verla así

-No – alzó su nariz al cielo - ¿Debería estarlo? – sondeó mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos en los míos

-Para nada. Mira no hay diferencia quien haga de Julieta, puede ser Susana, Karen o hasta Puppet que eso es lo de menos

-Jajajajaja- su risa cantarina alegraba mi vida

-Mis líneas son dedicadas a mi Julieta- le señalé con el dedo - Mejor conocida como Tarzan Pecosa

-Terry…- dijo en tono condescendiente

-Por cierto tenemos que fijar la fecha de la boda, eh.

-Si – dijo con entusiasmo – Pero creo que tenemos que esperar a que finalice tu obra – había cierta resignación en sus palabras

-No mi ángel blanco, la boda tiene que ser antes de salir de gira – aseguré

-Tan pronto. – estaba felizmente sorprendida

-Ni pienses que voy a marcharme sin ti - afirmé

-….- su sonrisa opaco al sol

Empezamos a hablar sobre las posibles fechas.

-Terry pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues…me estaba olvidando del Tío abuelo William

-Pero yo no.

-¿No?

Necesito que me des la dirección a la que le escribes, para pedir una cita con él y pedir tu mano.

-Es…que no he sabido últimamente nada de él…no sé si logres verlo.

-No te preocupes por eso, hablaré con él. – aseguré.

Mi miró con incredulidad pero al ver mi seguridad vi como ella se llenaba de esperanza. De pronto sonrió divertida y se llevó las manos a la cara

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

-Imagínate la cara que van a poner Albert y tu mamá cuando se enteren…

No quería cortarle su alegría, pero debía ser sincero.

-Ellos ya lo saben – dije con un poco de culpabilidad

-¿En serio?

-Lo siento, tenía que asesorarme bien antes de nada – me disculpé

-No importa

-Pero puedes darle la noticia a Puppet – bromeé

-Chistoso…

Me presionó la nariz en un gesto de reproche.

-Se me olvidaba, tenemos que buscar una casa… - hablé luego que soltó mi nariz

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con asombro.

-¿Una casa? – preguntó incrédula

-Si…una casa, no muy grande o tal vez un departamento, he ahorrado y creo que tenemos para dar una buena entrada…- me encantaba hablar en plural, en nuestro plural.

-Yo también tengo dinero ahorrado, el Tío abuelo me da una mesada, al principio le daba a la señorita Pony pero cuando vine aquí ella dijo que yo lo necesitaba más…

-Pero eso es tuyo y es mi deber darte un hogar

-Eso sí que no, la casa va hacer de los dos y por lo tanto yo también te ayudaré, y no se diga más.

-No, Candy, no seas necia, yo compraré la casa

-Necio tú, yo te ayudaré, y punto. Y si no, cada quien vive por su lado

-Candy…- hable en tono resignado

-Nada de Candy. Yo también aportaré en "nuestra casa"…tampoco es mucho pero me sentiré muy feliz si me dejas ayudar – sonrió – Por favor – suplicó, y yo me sentí perdido

-Está bien – dije a regañadientes

Tomó mi rostro y empezó a llenarme de besos por todos lados, la amaba y que no haría por ella, estaba perdido….

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Listo el capítulo 7 de Rompiendo la distancia completamente remasterizado.

Recuerda que solo si me envias un review puedo saber si te gustó la historia.

Gracias

Tita Calderón


	8. Chapter 8

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO VIII**

Bajé las gradas a prisa tratando de ponerme la chaqueta en el camino, quería llegar lo más pronto posible al ensayo; al final del primer piso pude ver a la señora Parker en su arduo trabajo de siempre, barriendo.

-Buenos días. – saludó con una sonrisa que hacía que sus redondeadas mejillas fueran mas notorias

-Buenos días – contesté de inmediato

-Tiene correo hoy – dijo sosteniendo la escoba con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba en su delantal

-Gracias – miré el remitente con alegría.

-¿Trabajará hasta tarde también hoy? – preguntó con cortesía

-Si, voy al teatro en este momento – contesté mientras seguía mi camino con un sonrisa sincera, estaba de buen humor

-No olvide que soy una de sus admiradoras – aseguró con una gran sonrisa, dejándome algo sorprendido – ¡Buena Suerte! – agregó mientras se acomodaba en la salida.

-Gracias - conteste con agradecimiento…"ojala y me demostrara su admiración no cobrándome la renta" pensé para mis adentros mientras me alejaba de ahí.

Caminaba a paso rápido al teatro, ahora evitaba llevar el coche, tenía que ahorrar al máximo para nuestra casa y mientras menos gastos hiciera, mejor.

La carta en mi chaqueta me presionaba que la leyera, por eso mi caminar era más rápido a cada paso.

Había estado esperando esta carta desde hace dos días, mi ángel blanco había ido a pasar una semana con la Tímida en Chicago, sus padres habían organizado un fiesta por todo lo alto, por sus bodas de plata, y Annie había insistido tanto que Candy fuera, que aprovechó la semana que reorganizaban los contratos en el hospital para ir a visitarla.

Al principio no estaba muy segura de ir, porque no podía acompañarla pero Albert se encargó de convencerla diciendo que él mismo se encargaría de cuidarme, por lo que no tuvo más objeción….

"...

-Te aseguro Candy, que yo mismo cuidaré de Terry – aseguró Albert entre risas

-Jajajaja, no es por eso…que no quiero ir - se defendió Candy

-¿Entonces cual es el motivo? – pregunté divertido

-Es que….aun no encontramos una casa y quería aprovechar estos días para buscarla – se sonrojó ligeramente ante su excusa

-No te preocupes por eso, Candy…seguiremos buscando a tu regreso – le aseguré

-Bueno y ustedes dos ¿que se traen?…que quieren que me vaya. – dijo algo enojada, colocando sus manos en la cintura en un evidente gesto de disgusto y reproche.

-No queremos que te vayas, Candy – afirmó Albert mientras yo lo corroboraba con la cabeza. - Pero sabemos muy bien, que quieres ver a tus primos y a tus amigas ¿a que si?

-Bueno si – dijo algo dudosa

-Mira, aprovecharías para ir al Hogar de Pony – agregué

-Tienes razón – una chispa en sus ojos se encendió

La verdad, lo que menos quería era que se fuera, pero no podía ser tan egoísta…mis ensayos casi no nos dejaban tiempo para nada y me sentía mal sabiendo que ella estaba libre y yo no….ese era el motivo para apoyar a que emprendiera el viaje; pero mi corazón estaba triste.

Pero que importaba lo que yo sentía, lo importante era que ella estuviera feliz; y si para eso tenía que sacrificarme lo haría…"

Regresé a ver para ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y entrar al teatro, el ensayo aun no comenzaba por lo que continué caminando hasta la azotea. Allí me apoyé contra la pared y abrí la carta con emoción, esta carta me diría el día exacto que regresaría…

_Terry_

Así nada más, solo Terry – dije decepcionado - ¿y dónde se quedó el "Mi amado Terry"? – añadí recordando la carta que había recibido de ella cuando estuve de gira en Chicago, era más cariñosa

_Espero que estés bien…_

Claro Candy, si es que a esto le puedes llamar bien - esta carta no era nada de lo que había esperado

…_Las cosas aquí están muy bien, Stear ha fabricado un autocaravana y nos ha llevado a todos a pasear, hemos ido de picnic y no he parado de reír con sus ocurrencias. Archie y Annie están más unidos que nunca, hacen una linda pareja._

-Me imagino – en mi mente aparecieron imágenes divertidas de los Cornwell con sus novias y mi pecosa, ojalá y hubiera podido ir, pero eso era imposible.

_Archie y Stear organizaron un te y Elisa se auto invitó junto con Neil, ya te debes imaginar que no fue muy agradable su presencia, pero lo raro fue que Neil, no se metió conmigo para nada y se fue en cuanto Elisa lo regañó por no apoyarla en sus groserías._

-Más le vale – había valido la pena la advertencia, sonreí satisfecho con mi reclamo a ese idiota.

_La tía abuela como siempre me recibió con cara de pocos amigos, pero Stear y Archie no me dejaron sola en ningún momento._

-Que bueno – me sentí aliviado sabiendo que ellos la cuidaban en mi ausencia

_Los señores Britter, han sido muy amables conmigo, tenía miedo que mi presencia los incomodara, pero me he sentido muy a gusto aquí. Incluso me facilitaron el coche para que fuera al Hogar de Pony, fue genial, Annie y Paty me acompañaron y por un momento me sentí como cuando era una niña, corriendo con todos y Annie junto a mí como en aquellos tiempos._

-Sabía que necesitabas ir…lo sabía – confirmé con alivio

_La señorita Pony y la Hermana María casi se caen de espaldas junto con Annie y Paty cuando les enseñé el anillo de compromiso, no puedes imaginarte sus caras de asombro al verlo, ni se lo imaginaban, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando les dije que sería antes de tu gira. _

-Mujeres – que bueno que no estaba en ese momento seguro debió haber sido un griterío, me las imaginaba tapándose la boca con asombro y tomando su mano para ver de cerca el anillo que no era ninguna baratija. Por algo había quedado desfinanciado y eso que mi madre me había hecho un pequeño préstamo. Pero valía la pena, mi futura esposa merecía lo mejor aunque ella le daba más valor sentimental que material, por eso la amaba más.

_Fui a buscar a George, pero no me supo dar información del paradero del Tío Abuelo William, dice que está en un viaje de negocios, le rogué que me diera su dirección pero solo me dijo, que cualquier cosa él estaba personalmente encargado de todo._

Vaya problema, viejo infeliz, ¿dónde se habrá metido? – pensé en voz alta, tenía que localizarlo de inmediato, ya había mandado un par de cartas y no me había respondido.

_Me pasó algo gracioso, a la salida de las oficinas de los Andley, fui por error por un callejón y me encontré con unos tipos que estaban asaltando a Neil, te imaginas, bueno el caso es que ni siquiera me dio las gracias el muy malagradecido por ayudarle, es más me argumentó que tenía controlada la situación, si hubieras visto su cara de miedo…._

- ¡Qué, qué! – Esto era el colmo, la ira me consumía, mi pecosa arriesgándose por ese infeliz, en cuanto llegara me iba a escuchar, ella no tenía que ponerse en peligro ni por ella, ni por nadie y mucho menos por esa sabandija. – ¡Me vas a oír Candice! – mi voz era de ira frustrada, ya ni siquiera quería seguir leyendo pero necesitaba saber cuando llegaba para esperarla y decirle unas cuantas cosas a cerca de su seguridad.

_La fiesta fue genial, hubo mucha gente y mucha comida, todo estuvo perfecto__. _

Me imaginé los típicos bailes de los ricos, derroche de glamour, de dinero, de hipocresía, estos pensamientos aplacaron mi ira de a poco para dar paso a los celos, Candy era una mujer muy bella, cuantos chicos se habrán fijado en ella, con cuantos bailaría, cuantos la tendrían tan cerca como yo….

-Maldición – dije con furia

_¿Sabes algo?, te he extrañado como no tienes idea, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras, aquí, conmigo. Pero se que pronto ya no habrán distancias entre nosotros, eso me consuela. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, por eso salgo el jueves en la mañana en el primer tren. _

¿El jueves?, eso es mañana, bien, yo también tengo ganas de verte Candy – Mi corazón latía de felicidad

_Si no puedes ir a la estación por los ensayos, lo entenderé, espero con ansias volverte a ver._

_Cuídate, te mando un beso tan grande como este amor_

_Candy W._

Ni lo sueñes, Candy, ahí estaré, esperándote, si supieras la falta que me haces, no te hubieras ido.

Varias hojas volaron sobre mí, jugueteando con el viento, ya casi no quedaban hojas en los árboles y el frío empezaba a sentirse. Cuanta falta me hacía, pero mañana la volvería a tener en mis brazos, eso era lo que importaba.

-¡Vamos a comenzar!

Escuché esa voz dando aviso a todos los actores para ocupar sus puestos, guardé la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y bajé con el libreto en la mano.

Detrás del escenario había varias personas, actores, iluminadores, ayudantes. Todos a mi paso hablaban sin cesar…

-¡Eh, refuercen la iluminación de ese lado! – gritaba una voz a mi entrada

-Me atasco siempre en este pasaje… - dijo James a Ben con indignación mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Repasemos de nuevo…- sugirió Ben apoyando a James

-¿Cuándo estarán listos los trajes? – preguntó alguien

-Para la próxima semana – respondió la encargada del vestuario

-Nada mas que un mes y medio para el estreno… – aseguraba otra voz con preocupación

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo – confirmaba otra persona

Todos estaban preocupados por el estreno, sin duda, el tiempo se nos iba de las manos, pero a mi, a mas de preocuparme el estreno de la obra, me preocupaba mi próxima boda, casi se me acababa el tiempo y no había recibido ninguna noticia del bendito tío abuelo. A este paso la boda se tendría que posponer para después de la gira y eso era algo a lo que me rehusaba enérgicamente.

Agité la cabeza con fuerza, no podía darme por vencido. Candy tampoco se daría por vencida. Ahora los dos hacíamos un frente común. Cuanto la extrañaba…

-Mañana vienes mi ángel blanco – repetí en mi fuero interno con alegría, mientras colocaba la chaqueta en una silla cerca del escenario.

Y ya todo será mas fácil con tigo a mi lado – reconfirmaba en mi mente, mientras me apoyaba con una mano en la silla y en la otra sostenía el libreto.

Me imaginaba como sería nuestro encuentro en la estación, ella se arrojaría a mis brazos y yo me hundiría en su pelo, percibiendo su aroma que tanta falta me hacía.

Mañana tendría que salir mas temprano, generalmente yo era el último en salir de los ensayos, me quedaba hasta las nueve de la noche, practicando, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para este papel.

-Terry, te buscaba. ¿Dónde has estado? – Susana llamó mi atención desde mi izquierda

Algo sorprendido giré la cabeza hacia su dirección y la encontré sonreída como siempre y con el libreto en su mano. Se acercó a mí con interés, era obvio que quería hablar algo del libreto por su manera de empuñarlo.

Pensaba en esta escena, que practicamos ayer en la tarde – dijo señalando el libreto.

Yo me acordaba muy bien de a cual se refería, era la que por primera vez Romeo miraba a Julieta.

-Posiblemente habría que prolongar la mirada intercambiada – aseguró con emoción, como un niño pequeño que se le ocurre una gran idea.

La miré algo confuso, ella en verdad estaba hecha para este papel, se le notaba en las venas, en los diálogos, lo hacía con entrega y perfección, daba lo mejor de si en cada palabra, en cada gesto. Estaba seguro que arrancaría murmullos de admiración entre el público.

-¿Qué tienes Terry? – preguntó con ansiedad al percatarse que la miraba con interés.

-Nada – contesté de inmediato

-Estoy segura que tu Romeo tendrá éxito – aseguró con emoción - ¡Mucho más que el de Robert Hathaway cuando era joven! – confirmó con convicción

Me quedé sorprendido ante su opinión, ella me valoraba demasiado, y su mirada confirmó lo que decía. Me quedó mirando por un momento con… ¿admiración?, quien sabe lo que pensaba pero había devoción en aquella mirada. Me sentí levemente incómodo ante la intensidad de su mirada.

-¡Susana, Terry! ¡Vengan por aquí! – el director de la obra nos llamó con apuro

-¡Vamos! – le dije a Susana mientras tomaba la chaqueta rápidamente.

Susana se demoró un momento más y me dio alcance al poco tiempo. Empezamos a ensayar la escena.

En cada diálogo, sentía como mis palabras proyectaban más pasión que el día anterior; mientras más practicaba, mejor me salía cada línea, era un hecho. Lo que más me agradaba de todo, era que Susana respondía con igual entrega, nos habíamos acoplado muy bien a nuestros papeles, era fácil trabajar con ella.

Las horas transcurrían sin piedad pero a mí no me bastaban las horas de ensayo necesitaba quedarme más, debía entrenarme dos veces más que los demás.

No tengo derecho a fallar – me repetía siempre para mí mismo.

Seguí ensayando en el escenario teniendo como únicos espectadores los asientos vacíos del teatro y las luces que no se apagaban. Eso no me importaba, les demostraría a todos que obtuve mi papel gracias a mi talento y no por ninguna ayuda de mi madre.

Dije mis últimas líneas, con pasión, di el último vistazo al teatro y tomé la chaqueta para marcharme, ya era muy tarde y estaba agotado. Entonces escuché un ruido que me encrespó, eran pasos, regresé a ver de inmediato mientras mil miedos de mi niñez trataban de aflorar en mi mente, al fondo del escenario una figura femenina apareció de entre las sombras.

-Susana ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté entre sorprendido y asustado, casi me caigo de espaldas cuando la vi aparecer entre las penumbras.

Era muy tarde. Estaba seguro que todos se habían ido.

-Te…esperaba – contestó con timidez, no sonreía.

Era seguro que algo le pasaba, sus ojos estaban tristes, buscó algo en su vestido y lo sacó.

- Ten…esto se te cayó en la mañana – me extendió un sobre blanco

Tomé el sobre sin tener idea de que era y cuando leí, me di cuenta que era la carta de mi pecosa.

-¡La carta de Candy! – dije entre sorprendido y contento que no se hubiera perdido.

No me había dado ni cuenta que la carta no estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Qué bueno que Susana la había encontrado y me la devolvía. Me sentí felizmente aliviado y agradecido. Sólo esperaba que no la hubiera leído, aunque eso era muy poco probable, Susana era una chica muy educada y no leería cartas ajenas, estaba seguro de eso.

-Terry… - pronunció mi nombre con angustia mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente sorprendiéndome con su cercanía.

En su voz había angustia y decisión, y sus ojos me miraban como tratando de decirme algo que no entendía, y no sé porque, me vino a la mente su imagen de aquella noche del baile en la que salió llorando, era una estupidez, pero ese recuerdo me conmovió. Se veía tan desvalida…

-¡Te amo, Terry! – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo sentí como un balde de agua fría me caía de la cabeza a los pies.

Me quedé estupefacto ante sus palabras, estaba seguro que no había escuchado bien…pero me dio miedo pedir que repitiera lo que había dicho.

-¡Te amo tanto! – repitió para confirmar mis dudas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago, me quedé sin aire, sin palabras, sin pensamientos. Estaba horrorizado.

Sus manos taparon su rostro y empezó a llorar, esto me volvió a recordar aquella noche de la fiesta, y entonces las palabras de Albert retumbaron en mis oídos…

"...-Tengo otra teoría algo descabellada pero más realista también. – me había dicho - Pienso, que Susana los siguió, hasta ahí, y al ver la estrecha relación que hay entre ustedes se frustró.

-No lo creo, no tiene sentido. – había asegurado sin dar crédito a su teoría.

Míralo así, talvez no los siguió, sino estuvo por ahí, dando una vuelta "sola", algo raro por supuesto tomando en cuenta la hora, y de pronto los vio ahí, en pleno beso, creo que por su reacción, eso le afectó. Además no puedes negar que tú le gustas a ella…"

Ahora lo veía todo claro, que ciego había estado.

Estaba atónito, horrorizado y pasmado sin saber que decir o que hacer. Tampoco era ningún idiota, sabía que le gustaba a Susana por sus miradas, por sus atenciones…pero de ahí a que me amara, francamente no me lo esperaba.

Mi corazón se estremeció al verla llorando. "Susana" repetí en mi pensamiento.

-Después de la primer vez que te vi…- dijo quitando las manos de su rostro, sin que sus lágrimas cesaran

Unió sus manos como en gesto de súplica y continuó mientras yo tragaba seco aterrorizado de que continuara con su declaración…

Si, desde la primera vez….- me confirmó

Entonces recordé cuando llegué a la puerta del teatro en medio de una ligera tormenta de nieve…

"…Hacía frío, había ido a varias compañías pero ninguna me recibió por falta de experiencia, entonces luego de recibir las clases con aquel viejo actor, decidí probar suerte con la compañía Standford, Susana fue la que me abrió la puerta.

-Quiero participar en la compañía para actuar – fue lo que dije en cuanto me abrieron la puerta.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa y me hizo entrar…"

Susana con sus palabras me volvió al presente.

-Cuando preguntaste si podías audicionar…justo en ese momento me dije, con tal de que lo admitan…- confesó

Ella me había ayudado, no lo podía creer…

-Estuve contenta cuando te dieron el papel del Rey de Francia en la obra del Rey Lear. Solo la idea de subir juntos al escenario…

Sus palabras me aturdían y me mostraban el otro de la moneda…

-…Entonces vi que estabas solo y que casi no hablabas con nadie, ni conocías a nadie…y en tus ojos había tristeza, nostalgia…

La aflicción que me envolvía en aquellos días se debía principalmente a que extrañaba a Candy…

-…Y de pronto empezaste a salir corriendo en las horas del almuerzo…y tus ojos empezaron a tener un brillo que yo no había visto nunca…

Claro que me acordaba de eso, porque fue en esos días que volví a encontrar a Candy y salía corriendo para comer con ella…

-…Y un día te vino buscando aquella chica, no sabía quién era, pero no la dejé entrar, no quería que se te acercara…

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de reclamarle por eso, aquella vez que estuve desesperado buscando a Candy y ella había ido a buscarme al teatro, porque pensé que lo había hecho por las reglas de la compañía y sin intención de hacer daño a nadie, pero ahora me confirmaba que había estado en un error, y que lo había hecho deliberadamente….

-…Pensé que la había alejado…pero al cabo de uno tiempo tus ojos se volvieron tristes y estabas tan melancólico que me partía el alma verte así…y entonces aquel día en el que por fin parecía que te acercabas a mi, vi como corrías desesperado cuando Orson te dijo que te buscaba Candy. Hubieras visto tu rostro, tratando de saber si era ella la que te buscaba. Saliste corriendo y ni siquiera escuchaste lo que yo te decía… ¿Sabes?, ese día no comí, porque esperé a que regresaras…aunque sabía muy bien que no lo harías, porque te vi desde la ventana…

Había sido Susana, aquella sombra que vi cuando Candy me vino a buscar aquel día que nos reconciliamos, siempre me pregunté quien me había estado espiando.

-…Y tú volviste hacer el mismo, no podía creer que esa chica fuera la fuente de tu felicidad, me rehusaba a creer eso, hasta el día de la gira, en que te regresaste prácticamente de la puerta y la abrazaste con ternura…yo quería estar en su lugar… pero yo me iba de gira contigo, y ella no, eso me alegraba…

Escuchaba pasmado sus palabras; todo pasaba por mi mente como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente aquellos días.

-… En la gira fui tan feliz, no te imaginas cuanto…y pude seguir siéndolo, hasta que te vi en el estreno de Cleopatra entrar con ella del brazo….nunca me imaginé que podías ser así…que podías reír tan abiertamente con alguien como lo hacías con ella…Aquel baile fue el peor de mi vida…cuando la sacaste a bailar, no mirabas a nadie más que solo a ella – apretó sus ojos con fuerza - La forma como hablabas…como te acercabas, era como si la protegieras….como si tu vida dependiera de ella…

Me acordaba del baile y como la saqué a bailar, pero el rostro descompuesto de Susana me lastimaba, empezó a llorar con más fuerza, mientras yo permanecía completamente inmóvil ante sus palabras.

-…Verte bailar con ella, verte abrazarla, verte reír con ella….tú la mirabas como si no existiera nadie más en aquel baile, y yo estaba ahí, y para ti no existía…entonces vi como los dos salían al jardín, tenía que seguirlos…lo siento, pero no podía detenerme... Escuché su conversación, escuché como la tratabas y como eras otra persona cuando estabas con ella, eras todo lo que yo había soñado y de pronto la besaste…la besaste con tanto amor que sentí que mi corazón se partía….

Ella me había seguido…eso era inaudito, era inconcebible, nadie tenía derecho de romper mi intimidad, la miré decepcionado….asqueado…ni siquiera el amor justificaba eso…

-Tu cara está descompuesta… -dijo al mirar mi cara - ¡Puedes odiarme!- sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Se acercó a mí, pero yo estaba inmóvil ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo había podido seguirme? eso era…despreciable…

-¡Yo no quería que fueras de ninguna otra! – aseguró

Sus manos me tocaron el pecho, y mis ojos se clavaron en el suelo, no podía mirarle a la cara…

-Pero cuando leí esta carta… – confesó

No lo podía creer, ella había leído "mi carta", que más podía esperar de ella….

-¡Tuve ganas de conocer la verdad! – se justificó

Susana ahora sabía toda la verdad…no había nada que ocultar. Me quedé mirando el piso nuevamente sin saber qué hacer, lo mejor era dejar claro mis sentimientos…

-Desde hace tiempo tengo para ella….- empecé a decir antes que me cortara

-¡No! – gritó tomando mis hombros y parando su llanto mientras me miraba con asombro y terror como si mis palabras la fueran a matar.

No sé lo que quería, me sentía perdido, sin saber cómo arreglar esta situación.

-¡No me digas más! – su voz era un grito de suplica

Quitó sus manos de mis brazos y se los llevó a la cara tratando de evitar lo inevitable…

-¡No Terry, yo te amo! – me gritó en la cara

Me sentí un gusano, pero yo no la amaba…

-¡No te dejaré ni a Candy, ni a ninguna otra! – recalcó entre gritos

Se giró con las manos tapando su rostro y salió corriendo como alma que le sigue el diablo.

La seguí con la mirada sintiéndome mal, por no corresponder a ese amor tan grande, que era capaz de romper con las reglas de la sociedad…

Bajé el rostro tratando de olvidar, pero era inútil.

Abandoné el teatro como un zombi, realmente nunca me imagine que el amor de Susana fuera tan grande como para gritármelo en la cara, caminé despacio por la calles meditando sobre todo lo sucedido…

Que absurdo me sentía, Susana no me era para nada indiferente, era una chica linda, educada, quien no quisiera ser alagado con un amor como el suyo…pero yo tenía ocupado mi corazón desde hace mucho...en mi mente se dibujó el lloroso rostro de Susana que contrastaba con el sonriente de Candy…mi Candy, un suspiro salió del fondo de mi pecho; los recuerdos fueron en regresiva por mi mente buscando el momento exacto en que empecé a amarla.

Cuando la encontré aquí, ya la amaba, eso era seguro, cuando dejé el colegio igual, en Escocia ni se diga, las tardes en el zoológico de igual manera, cuando me puse en su lugar en la celda del colegio para encubrirla…

-No, fue antes de eso…- estaba seguro

Cuando se convirtió de Romeo en Julieta y bailamos en la segunda Colina de Pony, tampoco, ahí también ya la amaba, talvez cuando solía encontrarla en la colina, no, tampoco, porque mi corazón se estremecía con esos encuentros inesperados pero a la vez tan deseados, entonces cuando la defendí de Neil y sus amigos, verla tan indefensa y a la vez tan valiente…

-No, tampoco fue ahí – me confirmé

Aquella vez yo le había dicho, que era porque odiaba a gente como ellos, pero en realidad era porque no podía soportar que la trataran mal frente a mi, yo adorándola y ellos maltratándola, tampoco fue ahí, entonces tal vez cuando la encontré en medio de la iglesia, la única con uniforme blanco, como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito para llamar mi atención, fue hermoso verla ahí, sin duda, en ese mundo tan apático para mi … fue antes, estaba seguro, porque al verla ahí, supe que la había estado deseando ver desde que la conocí en el barco…ahora lo veía todo con total claridad…

-Candy…desde la primera vez que te vi sobre ese barco…pienso que te amé desde ese día- me ratifiqué

Desde que la vi aquella vez, su rostro no se había borrado de mi pensamiento, esos ojos verdes, ese pelo rubio sujeto por una cinta, esa nariz perfecta y respingada, y sus pecas, nunca un rostro llamó tanto mi atención como el suyo.

-Si, definitivamente fue en el barco cuando la empecé amar…

Todo lo que había compartido con ella en el colegio, en Escocia y en los últimos tiempos era algo que atesoraba en lo más hondo. Era simplemente imposible imaginarme poder amar a alguien que no fuera ella…

-Te amaré siempre…Candy…pase lo que pase…

Una sensación de Deja-vu me envolvió de pronto, mis últimas palabras me supieron como un mal augurio. Agité la cabeza, tratando de borrar cualquier mal pensamiento.

No entendía por qué tenía que tener esos miedos, solo por no corresponder a un amor que yo no había pedido.

Llegué al departamento por inercia, estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos.

-Eh, Terry, ahora si que se te hizo tarde – fue el saludo de Albert el que me trajo a la realidad

-Si un poco…creo…- hablé como un autómata

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, mientras me miraba visiblemente preocupado

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si contarle, me sentía tan mal…

-Susana…Susana,me confesó que…que me ama – mis palabras salieron a mi pesar.

-¡¿Quéeee? – Albert estaba más estupefacto que yo

-Aun no lo puedo creer, tenías razón…- acepté con tormento

-¿Pero…cómo fue eso? – él estaba tan sorprendido como yo

Rememoré todo lo acontecido hace contados minutos, contándole con detalle mi traumante experiencia, era como confirmarme a mí mismo lo que acababa de vivir. Cuando terminé mi relato, Albert tocó su barbilla con preocupación, mientras yo me sujetaba la cara con las manos y me apoyaba sobre la mesa, en un gesto de desasosiego.

-Susana debió estar desesperada para confesarte sus sentimientos – meditó Albert luego de un largo momento de silencio.

-No lo sé. Me siento tan mal – confirmé

-Te entiendo, pero imagínate como debe sentirse ella

Su rostro bañado en lágrimas ocupaba toda mi mente y acrecentaba mi malestar. Sus palabras me resonaban en la mente y aumentaban mi culpa…

-Pero tú no tienes la culpa, Terry – me consoló seguramente adivinado lo mal que me sentía

-Y entonces… ¿por qué me siento así? – repliqué

-Es natural que te sientas así…no todos los días se te declaran – aseguró con una sonrisa tratando de animarme

-….- sonreí tristemente

-Deberías sentirte alagado

-Me siento alagado, pero la verdad es que hubiera preferido mil veces que no fuera así. Yo no puedo corresponder a su amor…y me entristece ser el causante de sus lágrimas. Es más, no sé ni cómo la voy a ver en los ensayos

-Te entiendo, luego de semejante declaración, te debes sentir muy incomodo.

-Incomodo y apenado…para variar en estos días empezamos a ensayar la escena del beso

-Uuuuuuu, eso si va hacer complicado

-No solo eso, sino embarazoso…no sé si lo pueda hacer

-Terry, tu beso va a ser actuado ¿no?

-Claro, pero ahora sé, que el de Susana, no, y eso me pone la carne de gallina

-Jajajaja- reímos juntos

Hablar con Albert me estaba haciendo sentir mejor, sin duda.

-Pero debes acostumbrarte a cosas así. El ser actor conlleva muchas cosas y entre esas, está que sin querer muchas chicas te van a amar.

Albert tenía razón como siempre.

-Aun, no salgo de mi asombro, ¿mira que romper todas las reglas para decirte que te ama? – dijo como para él mismo

-Y yo ¿qué crees?, aun no salgo del trance, creo que me voy a quedar traumado psicológicamente por el resto de la vida…

-Jajajaja- reímos juntos

-Ni siquiera cuando Candy se me declaró me sentí así – bromeé amargamente tratando de sentirme mejor

-¿Candy se te declaró? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-No…jajajajaja, pero si hubiera sido el caso, eso hubiera sido otra cosa – hablar de mi pecosa me hacia sentir mejor

-Jajajaja…Terry, ahora que regrese le voy a contar que andas diciendo que ella se te declaró jajajaja

-Ni se te ocurra Albert, ¿qué quieres?, que me borre la sonrisa de un golpe jajajaja

-Jajajaja, no lo dudo. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo viene?

-Mañana, sale en el primer tren

-Si quieres la voy a recoger en la estación, tú debes tener ensayos ¿verdad?

-Gracias, Albert, pero yo mismo la iré a recoger en la estación.

-¿Le piensas contar lo de Susana?

-No…mejor será que ella no lo sepa, solo conseguiría que estuviera inquieta y no quiero que este preocupada por nada. Además que esto no cambia para nada mis sentimientos por ella.

-Es lo mejor.

Albert me miró por un rato como meditando

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté

-Bueno es que…estaba pensando que Susana no tiene, ninguna oportunidad para entrar en tu corazón….cuando hablas de Candy eres otra persona, hasta la mirada se te cambia y hasta el humor jajajaja

-Tienes razón, no me puedo imaginar amar alguien que no sea Candy….- confirmé con conocimiento de causa

El sueño se me fue en la mitad de la noche, la declaración de Susana me tenía preocupado, pero fue en medio de las penumbras que sus palabras cobraron realismo, y pude ver la magnitud de sus palabras.

La primera frase vino a mi mente como rayo en medio de la noche.

-…_Pensé que la había alejado_ – había dicho Susana

Esas cinco palabras me retumbaban en la mente. Eran obvios sus malintencionados propósitos en alejar a Candy de mí, pero ¿por qué? Claro, que tonto, porque me amaba.

Sus otras palabras me estremecieron peor…

_-¡Yo no quería que fueras de ninguna otra!_

Esa frase implicaba mucho, yo no era un objeto y mucho menos de su propiedad, si alguien tenía derecho, esa sin duda sería Candy, pero Susana…jamás. Y fue entonces que sus últimas palabras lograron por completo ahuyentar mi sueño…

_-¡No te dejaré ni a Candy, ni a ninguna otra!_

Era una amenaza o ¿no?, tal vez lo dijo en medio de su angustia, pero por más desesperada que estuviera, esas palabras me sonaban claramente a peligro…y en mi mente una luz roja de precaución se encendió sin demora…

Al entrar al teatro, lo primero que hice sin querer, fue buscar a Susana con la vista, no es que deseaba verla, sino al contrario, quería evitar cualquier encuentro que no fuera en el escenario.

-¡Empezamos! ¡Todos tomen sus lugares! – la voz del director nos reunió a todos tras el escenario.

Al lado contrario, vi que estaba Susana, algo raro pero muy conveniente, no me miraba y eso era bueno.

-Vamos a practicar la obra completa.

Eso era mala señal, quería decir que también practicaríamos el beso…ojalá y cayera un rayo antes de esa escena, era mi única salvación.

Todos ocupamos nuestras posiciones y empezamos a ensayar, por suerte algunos se equivocaban y demoraban el ensayo. Pero la escena más aterradora llegó.

Empezamos a bailar, acercándonos y separándonos suavemente mientras nuestras palmas se juntaban.

-¡Alto!. Terry estás tenso – era la voz de Robert la que me corrigió.

Esta es una de las escenas más importantes de la obra porque es aquí donde Romeo ve por primera vez a Julieta, es por eso que tiene que ser la de mayor realce.

Todos se pusieron a su alrededor.

Cada que Romeo besa a Julieta, todos deben parar. Entendido. - explicó

-Terry, necesito que mires a Julieta con mucho amor – Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – Como si fuera Candy

-Jajajaja – solté una sincera carcajada.

-Entendido – sonrió picaramente

-Entendido – afirmé

Todos nos miraban curiosos, nadie había escuchado la sugerencia de Robert.

Definitivamente fue un acierto, tenía que ver a mi propia Julieta para hacer esta y todas las escenas románticas porque le había jurado a ella que todos y cada uno de mis diálogos le estaban dedicados exclusivamente a ella, y yo cumplía mis promesas.

En ese momento pensé ¿porque tenía que estar incomodo? si era Susana la que debería estar incómoda, no yo. Además yo no había sido el que se había estado declarando de ganita, ¿verdad?

Respiré hondo, haría mi mejor actuación y empecé a mirarla como todo un Romeo y actuar como si lo fuera.

_-Pues no te muevas, mientras recojo el fruto de mis plegarias_…- recité mi línea para luego acercarme y besar sus labios.

Sus labios eran suaves y tibios, pero al sentir su roce no sentí absolutamente nada, nada de nada, era un beso actuado y eso era mi objetivo.

En ese momento descubrí que había estado temiendo ese beso por temor a que su roce me provocara algo parecido a los besos de Candy, pero eso era simplemente imposible. Casi nunca podía alejarme de aquellos labios, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograrlo, pero el beso con Susana era simplemente por trabajo, que alivio.

Avanzamos a las demás escenas y llegó el beso en la alcoba de Julieta, que es uno de los más intensos. Al tomar su rostro sentí como temblaba ligeramente, pero eso no me llegaba, no era como cuando Candy se estremecía en mis brazos avivando mis sentidos, no, esto me era totalmente indiferente.

Este beso debía durar por lo menos cinco segundos había dicho Robert, y eso era lo que iba a durar, pegué mis labios en los suyos y sentí claramente como ella abría ligeramente su boca, invitándome sutilmente a explorar su boca…

-…tres…cuatro…cinco – conté en mi mente y me separé.

Susana aun seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, buena escena. – la voz de Robert sacó a Susana de su embelezo

Giré dándole a propósito la espalda y muy sutilmente me limpié su beso, se que era una descortesía pero su humedad era algo que no quería llevar en mis labios, humedad que no sabía a nada, por cierto; volví a girar y vi como ella con disimulo saboreaba sus labios. Espeluznante.

Por suerte no nos hicieron repetir esa escena, para mi alivio. Miré el reloj nuevamente y apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, aun faltaba tiempo para que llegara la dueña de mis besos, de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón, Candy.

Robert, en la escena de la tumba, ¿tengo que besar a Terry?, perdón a Romeo – preguntó Susana con interés. Yo abrí mis ojos desorbitadamente, en el libreto no se especificaba ese beso para nada

-Jajaja- todos rieron ante la equivocación deliberada de Susana incluyendo al propio Robert

-Bueno Susy, eso depende de lo que uno sienta, de las exigencias interpretativas del momento. Si no, simplemente le tomas la cara a Romeo, y ya. – aclaró Robert

Quise argumentar que sólo se limitara a tomar mi cara y nada más, no estaba dispuesto a soportar un beso en esa posición tan desventajada en la que me encontraba, pero guardé silencio por no hacer quedar mal a Susana. Pero por la mirada de Susana sabía que no me libraría de eso, sino era en los ensayos lo haría en el escenario, tarde o temprano. Tragué secó ante esa posibilidad.

El viento que corría era frío, no había mucha gente en la estación por la hora, así que caminé despacio buscando un lugar para esperarla.

Miré el reloj para confirmar que estaba con treinta minutos de adelanto para la llegada del tren. Había salido igual que todos del teatro y había llevado el carro para recogerla.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos al ver que salía igual que ellos, ya que era mi costumbre quedarme más tiempo que el resto ensayando, pero ahora le dedicaría tiempo a "mi prometida", que bien sonaba eso en mis pensamientos.

-El que solo se ríe, de sus picardías se acuerda – esa voz familiar me sorprendió

-¡Albert! – estaba sorprendido de verlo en la estación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Candy.

-Pero te dije que, yo lo haría. – le recordé

-Si pero, no estaba seguro que salieras a tiempo de los ensayos – me explicó

-Por Candy dejo cualquier cosa - confirmé

-¿Y por cierto que tal estuvo el ambiente? – preguntó con interés

-Al principio pesado, pero luego me fui relajando y todo salió bien, nos limitamos a ensayar y ella se limitó a mantener la distancia…- al menos hasta la parte de los besos, recordé para mis adentros

-¿Y ya ensayaron los besos? – preguntó malintencionadamente

Giré la cabeza, evitando revivir esos momentos, pasé la mano por la frente, fingiendo secarme el sudor. Albert entendió mis gestos y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hoy ensayamos toda la obra – le confirmé

-¿Y? – preguntó

-¿Y qué? – pregunté sin entender que quería saber, mejor dicho si sabía lo que quería saber pero me estaba haciendo el loco.

-¿Cómo fueron los besos? – sonrió mientras me preguntaba

-Ya sabes, besos actuados…- dije esquivando su pregunta era algo difícil de describir - Verás, la verdad yo no sentí nada cuando la besé, pero pude percibir que ella si….- no era nada caballeroso hablar de eso, pero necesitaba desahogarme con mi amigo

-Me alegro, de todo corazón.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Candy y por ti…

Cuando me dijo eso, supe que su interés era por nuestra relación, no tenía nada que ver con Susana, sino con lo que yo sentía con respecto a Candy. Yo también estaba contento por eso, había corroborado mi amor por ella, y me sentía aliviado, no importaba cuantas tentaciones hubiera en mi camino, la amaba por sobre todo.

-Entonces la única rival de Candy prácticamente solo sería Puppet…- bromeó Albert de buena gana

-Jajajaja –reímos a mandíbula batiente

Sabía a lo que se refería Albert, a las veces que Puppet solía despertarme a lengüetazos, estaba seguro que a Candy no le molestaría esa clase de competencia.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido del tren anunciando su llegada, mi corazón empezó a dar grandes golpeteos al saber que su dueña se acercaba, cuanto la había extrañado.

-Escondámonos a ver que hace – le sugerí divertido a Albert

Él hizo un asentimiento de cabeza aprobando mi moción. No tuvimos que escondernos por mucho tiempo, el tren hizo su parada y la gente empezó a desembarcar, Albert y yo mirábamos con atención para ver por cual puerta salía, pero nada.

-Mira ahí está – le indiqué a Albert al reconocer sus dorados bucles entre varias personas

-Si, es ella – dijo Albert

Bajó con su pequeña maleta en la mano, miró hacia ambos lados, buscándonos, dio un par de pasos, se alzó en puntillas y miró al frente, depositó su maleta en el suelo y se giró en un ángulo de noventa grados se alzó de puntillas y miró hacia todos los lados, suspiró desilusionada, alzó los hombros, volvió a suspirar y tomó su maleta. Albert y yo nos miramos divertidos para interceptarla por ambos lados.

-¿Por qué tan sola? – dije cambiando mi voz y acercándome a ella

-¿Me permite ayudarla con su maleta? – Albert la abordó por el otro lado y tomó su maleta

Nos miró dispuesta a insultarnos pero al fijarse que éramos nosotros sonrió ampliamente con asombro y alivio.

-¡Terry! ¡Albert!

-¿Pensaste que no vendríamos a verte? – pregunté divertido

-Bueno…si – confesó dudosa

Empezamos a caminar por la estación dejando atrás a la poca gente de la estación, pero este no era el recibimiento que yo había planeado, entonces aminoré el paso, casi hasta detenerme, tome su mano y la atraje hacia mi aprovechando que solo los tres estábamos en ese corredor de la estación, la abracé con fuerza demostrándole cuanto la había extrañado; ella se sorprendió por ante mi gesto y correspondió entre nerviosa y contenta con sus brazos entrelazando mi cintura, Albert siguió caminando como si nada, dándonos nuestro espacio.

-Te extrañé, mi ángel blanco – mi nariz estaba entre sus rizos

-Yo también…mi Romeo – me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras sus brazos enlazaban mi cintura

-Bien dicho…tú Romeo…solo tuyo – me miré en sus grandes ojos verdes, sin soltarla de mis brazos.

Emprendimos el camino para alcanzar a Albert que estaba unos cuantos metros por delante, ella se tomó de mi brazo y en cuanto le dimos alcance se tomó del brazo de Albert también, quien sonrió automáticamente.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, entre risas Candy nos contaba a todo detalle su viaje a Chicago.

-…Pero en realidad hay una cosa que me tiene preocupada – señaló mientras su rostro se volvía ligeramente triste

-¿Qué? – pregunté de inmediato

-No se…porque a Stear se le ha ocurrido que…quiere ir a la guerra…

-¿A la guerra? – estaba sorprendido por el Inventor

-Si, a la guerra – confirmó Candy con preocupación

-Miré a Albert quien escuchaba tranquilo la conversación de Candy, eso era algo natural tomando en cuenta que no los recordaba para nada.

-Albert, tú podrías conversar con Stear y convencerlo que es una locura – pidió Candy

-¿Yo? – Albert estaba sorprendido por la petición de Candy

-Si, tu.

-Pero, Candy yo ni siquiera sé ¿quién es Stear?….y que le podría decir para convencerlo, me encantaría ayudarte, pero creo que la decisión de Stear no debe haber sido tomada a la ligera. Ir a la guerra no es un ningún juego de niños – comentó serio

-Solo espero que recapacite – susurró Candy con preocupación

La decisión del Inventor me preocupaba a mí también, era un buen chico, y me apenaba que quisiera ir a un lugar lleno de peligro y de dolor…

Los ensayos continuaban sin tregua, yo evitaba cualquier encuentro con Susana que no fuera en el escenario. Odiaba ver su mirada apesadumbrada que me hacía sentir culpable y otras veces por el contrario su sutil coqueteo con el que quería llamar mi atención no hacía más que exasperarme.

En ocasiones se hacia la indiferente, otras en cambio, me miraba haciéndose la interesante, y cuando pasaba junto a mi, movía su pelo con vanidad, como si por casualidad el pelo le estorbara en el hombro, yo me limitaba a mover la cabeza sutilmente en gesto de resignación.

No sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero tenía la ligera impresión que quería conquistarme, como si para eso bastara una sonrisa seductora o una mirada sexy…hacía falta mas que eso para alcanzar a llamar mi atención, algo así como tener los ojos verdes, bucles dorados, pecas en la nariz respingada, un excelente sentido del humor, ser valiente, ser sincera, ser generosa, ser divertida, saber trepar árboles, hacer caras de mona de cuando en cuando, ser enfermara…en resumen: ser Candy.

Para variar habíamos tenido que asistir a varias sesiones de fotos para la elaboración de los afiches y carteles promocionales de la obra, esa cercanía era muy incómoda para mí. Generalmente teníamos que estar muy pegados, demasiado para mi gusto, cosa que yo no disfrutaba pero estaba seguro que ella si, porque hizo repetir el afiche argumentando que no estaba bien, por lo que tuvimos que ir, un día más por sus caprichos, ya me estaba hartando. Lo único bueno era que cada quien iba por su lado y regresábamos por las mismas.

Candy había encontrado un par de casas que le gustaban y hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de ir a verlas con ella, para darle mi opinión.

Estaba por terminar el ensayo y vi que en el teatro había unas tres personas sentadas en los asientos, generalmente había uno que otro familiar que iba a ver a mis compañeros, por lo que no presté especial atención en quienes eran.

-Oye Terry, ahí afuera hay una rubia. ¿Que parece, que te está buscando? – dijo Ben a su paso tras el escenario

-¿En serio? – estaba sorprendido

-Si mírala, me parece que estaba preguntando por ti – acotó

-Gracias

Sonreí por aquella visita inesperada, mi ángel blanco había decidido sorprenderme en medio de los ensayos, seguro quería ir a ver la casa que había encontrado, debía darme prisa con este ensayo. Pero de pronto recordé que justo hoy, ella me había dicho que tenía turno por lo que no podríamos ir a ver ninguna casa, que raro. A lo mejor y habían cambiado de turno, eso era seguro.

-Qué bueno – aseguré en mi fuero interno

Me asomé entre las cortinas del telón para decirle que me esperara, que ya solo faltaba la escena final. La busqué con la mirada entre los asientos y vi a un par de viejas encopetadas, era raro ver alguien así entre los escasos espectadores, esquivé la mirada de ahí, y continué buscándola, pero mi pecosa no estaba por ningún lado, entonces Ben se acercó al ver que no encontraba a la rubia de mi objetivo.

-Ya la viste. Ahí está. – señaló con su mano hacia el lugar de las encopetadas.

Dirigí mi incrédula mirada hacia el lugar que me había indicado Ben, buscando encontrar a mi pecosa, y de pronto me di cuenta que a lado de las encopetadas había una rubia, igual o más encopetada que las anteriores y su rostro me era tan familiar y tan poco esperado que automáticamente me hice para atrás.

-¡Bárbara! – dije en voz alta, confirmando mis peores pesadillas…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y aquí esta el capítulo 8 totamente Re-editado,

Bueno chicas como ven estoy tratando de mantener en lo posible los acontecimientos importantes de la manga y el anime….espero no irme por la tangente…

Gracias nuevamente por leer y si quieres apoyar a Rompiendo la Distancia solo tienes que enviarme un Review.

Tita Calderón


	9. Chapter 9

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO IX**

El sonido estrepitoso de un coche me hizo despertar abruptamente de mi plácido sueño, confirmé que eran casi las seis con veinte minutos en el reloj que posaba en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama; me levanté con pesadez estirándome largamente para quitarme la pereza.

El piso estaba frío por lo que tuve que buscar mis zapatillas con rapidez antes de levantarme.

Fui directo al baño y al parecer Albert seguía en los brazos de Morfeo por que no lo vi por ningún lado. Abrí la llave y el frío del agua me hizo estremecer, pero igual me lavé la cara, consiguiendo despertarme completamente.

El agua alcanzó a mojar varios mechones de mi pelo que se encontraban cerca de la cara y varias gotas lograron esquivar mi pijama para ir a parar en mi cuello, haciéndome tiritar de frío, me sequé rápidamente con la toalla que estaba junto a mi mano.

Al levantar la vista me encontré reflejado en el espejo que posaba encima del lavabo y comprobé que mi melena estaba toda enmarañada, sonreí ante la imagen desaliñada que me presentaba el espejo, parecía un espantapájaros, definitivamente.

En ese momento me pregunté como se vería Candy en la mañana – Jajajaja - reí con gusto al imaginarla con sus rizos que ya de por si eran rebeldes en la mañana, seguro su imagen se vería peor que la mía, ya me imaginaba los dos frente al espejo y riéndonos al vernos así…cuando llegaría ese tiempo… ¿cuándo? me pregunté.

Me vestí sin apuro y al buscar mi chaqueta encontré el afiche promocional de la obra, entonces mi mente voló al día anterior cuando por desgracia había vuelto a ver a la insólita y desquiciada de Bárbara….

"…Ahí estaba esa mujer terriblemente bella y aterradoramente cabeza hueca, mirando a todos con su aire de superioridad como si el resto del mundo tuviera que rendirse a sus pies, ilusa, estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que yo estaba en ese grupo de tarados.

¿Pero que hacía en mi ensayo, y en el teatro?

Estaba seguro que había sobornado al guardia para que la dejara pasar.

-Terry, ¿conoces a esas personas? - la voz de Robert sonaba algo molesta.

Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue negarme, pero eso no era propio de un caballero como yo. El tono molesto de su voz me dejó muy claro que me hacía directamente responsable de las inusuales espectadoras.

-Conozco a una de ellas, pero yo no la INVITÉ, es más, deberías preguntar al guardia cuanto le pagaron para dejarlas entrar. Pensé que estaba prohibido, esa clase de sobornos. – me hice el indignado.

Giré de inmediato, mientras con el rabillo del ojo veía como la cara de Robert cambiaba de la sorpresa a la ira. Estaba seguro que iría directo a investigar tal intromisión. No me quedé para escuchar sus reclamos, me dirigí a buscar un vaso de agua.

-Terry – la voz de Susana pronunciando mi nombre en la lejanía me produjo un escalofrío.

La miré, sin decir palabra, era la primera vez desde su declaración amorosa que se dirigía a mí, sin utilizar el escenario y las palabras del libreto.

-Mira, ya está listo el afiche. – estaba visiblemente emocionada y traía en la mano un papel enrollado.

Se acercó a mi y lo desenrollo con delicadeza, ahí estábamos los dos, tan juntos que me incomodaba, nuestros nombres eran los que daban vida a los personajes de Romeo y Julieta, me sentí orgulloso que mi nombre fuera el que encabezara ese afiche.

-Toma - me dio el afiche en las manos – Éste es el tuyo. – sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que me mortificaba.

-Gracias – le sonreí con prudencia.

Desde aquella vez, trataba de cuidar todos mis gestos hacia ella, no quería que se ilusionara vanamente.

-Deberías darle a tu madre, se sentirá muy orgullosa. – sugirió sin malicia

Pero este afiche ya tenía dueña, y no era precisamente mi madre, sino, una rubia enfermera que era la propietaria de todos mis pensamientos y de mi corazón.

-Susana, Terry, continuamos con el ensayo. – ese aviso me libró de darle cualquier explicación a Susana.

Salí al escenario y evité con todas mis fuerzas dirigir la mirada hacia los asientos, quería ignorar a Bárbara a como diera lugar.

-Necesito que todos estén concentrados, para esta escena – el director estaba malhumorado

-Repetimos nuevamente – dijo en voz alta al ver cierto titubeo en mis compañeros.

Nuevamente volvimos a ocupar nuestros lugares y sin querer mi vista, recorrió rápidamente los asientos aledaños de las encopetadas, pero estaban ¿vacíos?, que alivio. Con confianza miré detenidamente, pero no había nadie, estaba seguro que Robert se había encargado del asunto.

Cuando salí del teatro, la noche había envuelto a toda la ciudad, me dirigí con paso apresurado a mi casa, pero me percaté que frente a la entrada principal del teatro había un elegante carro, eso era inusual, por la hora, tuve la sospecha que pertenecía a la familia Barns, lo que me produjo una especie de pánico combinado con ira, seguro era la reacción normal a encontrarla en el ensayo, pero no me iba a quedar para averiguarlo, lo que menos quería, era volverla a ver…"

El gruñido de Puppet me hizo regresar al presente, aún me seguía inquietando la presencia de Bárbara en el teatro, pero no iba a dejar que esto perturbara mi vida, si ella quería estar en Nueva York, que estuviera, eso no me importaba, mientras se mantuviera alejada de mi camino, podría hacer lo que le diera la gana.

-Eh, ¿Puppet comó estás? – le pregunté mientras me agachaba a acariciarle su cabeza

-Ya viste este afiche. – abrí el afiche para que lo viera con detenimiento - Mira qué guapo es Romeo, ¿no se te hace algo conocido?

Puppet gruñía como si entendiera lo que le preguntaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?, si yo también opino lo mismo, creo que Julieta esta un poco desaliñada, pero no podemos pedir milagros, jajajajaja - reí con ganas

-En lugar de "Romeo y Julieta" debería decir "Romeo y Monalisa Albina", jajajajaja

La mofeta parecía entender mis chistes porque gruñía emocionada con mis ocurrencias.

-Lo siento Puppet, pero este afiche no es para ti, sino para mi Julieta en Liana. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no sabes quien es mi Julieta en Liana? – pregunté divertido

-Pues Candy, quien más. O es que conoces a alguien más que sepa lanzarse de árbol a árbol mejor que mi Tarzán Pecosa.

La imaginé vestida de Julieta y lanzándose entre los árboles como aquella vez en Escocia cuando yo iba a la Fiesta Blanca de Elisa y la encontré cayendo entre los árboles, no vacilé ni un instante en quedarme con ella, que sentido tenía asistir a una fiesta en la que Candy no estuviera invitada, si era por verla, que iba.

-Romeo y Monalisa Albina es un nombre que no pegaría mucho…

La voz de Albert a mis espaldas me tomó desprevenido, Puppet salió corriendo para lanzarse en sus brazos.

-Jajajaja, pero va mas con la cara de Susana – comenté con convicción mientras llevaba la mano a mi mentón como si estuviera meditando

-Jajajaja, no tienes remedio Terry, eres incorregible. Aunque debo admitir que ese "seudónimo" …

-Le queda al pelo, mejor dicho a la frente, porque de que esta frentona lo está – completé rápidamente

-Jajajaja – reímos con más ganas.

Al ver a Albert completamente vestido me di cuenta que hace rato se había levantado.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

-No, fui a comprar pan, y tal parece que están colocando algunos letreros con estos afiches por toda la ciudad.

No sabía las consecuencias que estos letreros traerían a mi vida…tenía una ligera sospecha pero nunca a tales magnitudes.

Salí como siempre llevando el gorro en la mano porque era muy temprano para usarlo, pero al caminar la primera cuadra me encontré con un par de chicas que sin más ni más me abordaron.

-Tú eres Romeo – aseguró la chica de pelo negro con ojos chispeantes - Por favor ¿me podrías dar tu autógrafo?

-A mi también – pidió la otra chica de ojos grandes y azules.

-Claro – estaba sorprendido

Me extendieron un papel y enseguida lo firmé y cuando estuve a punto de retirarme, las dos me extendieron sus manos para que las besara. Tuve que hacerlo y seguí caminando. No caminé ni tres pasos y un hombre se me acercó.

-Disculpe, usted es el actor que va ha ser de Romeo ¿verdad?

-Si – traté de esquivarlo

-Por favor, podría darme un apretón de manos, yo soy un gran admirador de William Shakespeare y para mi es un honor ver a Romeo en carne y hueso.

-Apreté su mano, con premura y me alejé.

El resto del camino fue igual, si no era una chica eran dos y sino tres y sino, una pareja.

Opté por meterme en una puerta y ponerme el gorro. Cuando estaba por llegar al teatro vi un grupo de unas seis personas alrededor de Susana, pidiéndole autógrafos, seguramente.

Me subí el cuello de la chaqueta hasta arriba y rodeé la entrada para ir por la parte de atrás, pero me llamó nuevamente la atención ver el elegante coche de la noche anterior parado frente al teatro y ahora si pude distinguir con claridad el escudo de la familia Barns en una de su puertas, me escondí con ahínco en mi disfraz e ingresé lo más rápido que pude al teatro.

Mil preguntas cruzaban por mi mente, pero no eran tan importantes como para detenerme a aclararlas. Era cierto que me inquietaba el hecho que ese coche estuviera rondando el teatro, pero la indiferencia que sentía hacia aquella familia era mayor que mi curiosidad, definitivamente.

-Aún no regresa

Estas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, como si estuviera encerrado en una habitación con las campanas de la catedral sobre mi cabeza.

-¿A dónde diablos había ido, mi pecosa?

Sin darme cuenta choqué con un hombre en mi camino.

-¿Por qué no se fija por donde va? – reclamó molesto

-Lo siento – me disculpé

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que miraba al piso mientras caminaba.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había podido salir antes de las cinco de la tarde porque habían decidido fumigar el teatro. Pero justo hoy, Candy no aparecía por ningún lado. Una especie de ira mezclada con preocupación y desolación me envolvía, hace tiempo que casi no podíamos compartir mucho tiempo, por mis ensayos y por sus turnos, porque ahora que era enfermera no tenía un día libre fijo, por los turnos especialmente y casi no coincidíamos en los días libres, que desastre. Apenas nos veíamos en los almuerzos.

Continúe caminando al departamento y a lo lejos pude divisar el enorme rótulo que colgaba de la parte delantera del teatro promocionando la próxima obra que la compañía Standford estrenaría en un mes, ahora me era casi imposible salir a cualquier lugar sin ser reconocido.

Hasta a la panadería que solía comprar había aumentado sus ventas por que alguien había corrido la voz que yo la frecuentaba. Incluso, cuando iba a comer con Candy tenía que hacerlo sin sacarme el gorro, porque algunas personas ya se habían percatado de mi presencia cerca del hospital, por lo que hasta para verla tenía que ir disfrazado y esperarla al frente, para no levantar sospechas, mientras Candy disfrutaba de mi popularidad, amenazándome de cuando en cuando que revelaría quien era si seguía embromándola.

Arreglé la gorra en mi cabeza y volví a meter las manos en los bolsillos antes de cruzar la calle, al regresar a ver me encontré con un afiche de la obra colgado en el poste, esto me hizo recordar el día que le di a Candy el afiche…

"… Estabamos a punto de despedirnos luego del almuerzo cuando de pronto al tocar mi chaqueta para buscar la billetera para pagar la cuenta, me di cuenta de lo que llevaba dentro del bolsillo interior.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Candy al percatarse lo que sacaba de mi bolsillo

-Es para ti. – extendí el afiche enrollado como pergamino hacia ella

-¿Para mí?

Lo abrió presurosa y sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto lo vieron, me miró y volvió a mirar el afiche, era como si estuviera comparando.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté a la tercera vez que me miraba

-Que no te pareces mucho en esta foto – dijo colocando el afiche cerca de mi rostro

-Claro que no, porque no es una foto, sino un dibujo – le expliqué divertido

-¡Es increíble! - dijo mirando detenidamente el afiche

-¡Pero es verdad! – me encantaba ver su carita inocente

-Pero realmente es engañoso, pensé que realmente era una foto. Te prefiero en directo antes que en un anuncio. ¿Tienes un lapiz? – preguntó con cara de picardía

-¿Para qué? – pregunté con desconfianza, a lo mejor y quería hacerme bigotes o hasta cachos

Le di la pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo con cautela. Ella tomó el afiche y empezó a rayarlo con esmero mientras yo la miraba incrédulo.

-Listo – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me devolvía el esfero.

La miré con los ojos abiertos sin poder emitir palabra. Había tachado el nombre de Susana Malrow y en su lugar había puesto Candy W.

-Si, éste es para mí, entonces yo misma, puedo hacer de Julieta ¿No te parece? – habló con aquella sonrisa traviesa que solía tener en estos casos

-¡No te falta aplomo! – comenté divertido

-¡Terry!

Se lanzó a darme un golpe pero le esquive con rapidez, últimamente había aprendido a predecir sus movimientos, creo que era cuestión de supervivencia…"

El griterío de unos niños me volvió a la realidad, había llegado al departamento.

Mientras subía las gradas me fui sacando el gorro y la bufanda, a medida que me iba acercando al departamento pude reconocer aquella risa cantarina que inundaba el lugar. Era Candy seguro, subí cuatro gradas de dos en dos y de pronto la alegría que sentía por saber que estaba en casa se cortó al instante.

¿Qué hacía Candy aquí? Y Sola con Albert.

El corazón se me detuvo en seco. Ya no pensaba, me faltaba el aire, ya no razonaba, solo una especie de recelo me envolvía, empecé a disminuir mi paso y mi caminar fue silencioso, quería escuchar de qué hablaban con tanta alegría.

Me detuve frente a la puerta luchando conmigo mismo contra los sentimientos encontrados que me envolvían, una voz me decía que dejara de ser idiota y entrara, y la otra me decía que escuchara solo un poco antes de entrar, nunca estaba demás, saber que hacían esos dos cuando yo no estaba cerca.

Puse la mano en la cerradura para abrirla pero mi curiosidad era mayor, tenía que escuchar de qué hablaban, me detuve cauteloso mientras mi mano temblaba ligeramente empuñando con fuerza la cerradura…

-Pero que fuerte eres Albert…- la voz de Candy reflejaba admiración, eso fue como darme una cachetada, el único al que debería ver fuerte era a mí.

-Jajajaja que cosas dices Candy

-Solo digo la verdad - encima corroboraba, era otra cachetada definitivamente

-…. – hubo una pausa que me dejó sin aire.

-Haber, déjame ver cómo estás…- la voz de Candy sonaba algo preocupada

-No es nada…- aseguró Albert

Un silencio que poco a poco se me fue haciendo abrumador llenó de repente el ambiente, y a mi mente llegaron una serie de imágenes inverosímiles y devastadoras, que hacían añicos mi seguridad.

Miraba como Albert extendía la mano a Candy, y ella titubeante la tomaba, él la acercaba para…..abrí la puerta de inmediato, esperando lo peor.

-¡Terry! – dijo Candy con alegría

-¡Auuuu! – gritó Albert de dolor

Candy corrió para lanzarse a mis brazos, devolviéndome el alma y la vida, la abracé con devoción. Al parecer Candy estaba curando a Albert pero al verme lo dejo sin dudar, que alivio.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás enfermo? – Candy me bombardeaba de preguntas como siempre

-No, Candy. Solo que fumigaron el teatro. Fui a verte al hospital y no estabas.

-Lo siento, salimos con Albert a ver la casa que te mencioné ayer.

-¿Qué te pasó Albert? – pregunté al ver el adolorido rostro de Albert que se fregaba una mano.

-Mejor que te lo cuente Candy – sugirió con tono divertido y a la vez adolorido

Ella seguía abrazándome, pero en cuanto Albert dijo eso, se alejo levemente sonrojándose tenuemente.

-¿No me digas que tú le hiciste eso, Candy? – pregunté con recelo, no podía imaginar que le pudo haber hecho Albert para que quedara así.

-NO, claro que no. Como se te ocurre – estaba tan roja como un tomate

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Albert hizo un gesto que animaba a Candy para que me contara lo sucedido.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Albert me acompañó a ver una casa en un sector que no era muy…recomendable. Él me lo advirtió, pero yo insistí, por el precio, así que luego de llevarme la decepción porque la casa estaba más vieja que Matusalén decidimos regresar…- sonreí ampliamente ante esta afirmación.

Me la imaginaba mirando una casa prácticamente en ruinas.

-…Cuando estábamos por salir de ahí, vi un parque muy bonito y nos dirigimos allí, nos sentamos un ratito a descansar y fue cuando un par de tipos raros se nos acercaron….para robarnos – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, estaba seguro que mi rostro no pudo ocultar el malestar que esto me producía – Pero Albert fue mucho más rápido… ¿verdad Albert?

Lo miró y él sonrió. Mientras yo trataba de contener mi enojo, que hubiera pasado si Albert no la acompañaba, se supone que yo debería estar ahí…escuchaba sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

-Claro Candy, tu me los pasabas prácticamente noqueados con tremendo carterazo que les dabas, jajajajaja

-No seas así, Albert, yo sólo te estaba ayudando

-Si, pequeña, solo que hubo un momento en el que pensé que también querías librarte de mi…jajajaja – él alzó su mano indicando el golpe

-Esa fue una ligera equivocación, no era para ti el carterazo, sino para ese gordo. – aseguró inhibida

-Jajajaja, sino ponía la mano, ahora hubiera estado no solo con amnesia, sino en coma, jajajaja

-Jajajaja – reímos todos.

Las bromas de Albert me calmaron, que bueno que él siempre la acompañaba.

-Oye Terry, yo que tu, revisaba que lleva Candy en sus carteras y cuando se enoje, asegúrate que no tenga una cerca jajajaa – Albert hablaba en serio

-Gracias por el consejo.

-Ahora van a ver – nos amenazó tratando de tomar su cartera, pero yo le gané.

No iba a dejar que hiciera conmigo lo que había hecho con el pobre de Albert, pero en ese momento me fije que su cartera tenía sacada la agarradera, pero había algo más.

-Oye Candy… ¿qué es esto? – pregunté al ver una especie de marfil blanco algo rectangular y medio amarillento incrustado en el cuero de la misma

-¿Qué? –dijo acercándose

-¡Es un diente! – aseguré asombrado

Albert se acercó curioso y los tres comprobamos que era realmente un ¡diente!

-Y yo que pensé que sangraba por mi golpe – comentó Albert divertido – Pero en realidad fuiste tu, Candy, la que le dio el golpe de gracia

-Jajajajaja – yo no podía parar de reír

-¡Ya cállate Terry!, deja de burlarte de mi – aseguró mas avergonzada que antes y algo enojada

-Pero si no me burlo de ti, sino de ese pobre hombre que ahora se quedo prácticamente desdentado

-Jajajajaja – reímos a mandíbula batiente Albert y yo

Tenía que revisar seriamente lo que Candy llevaba en esa cartera no quería terminar como Albert y mucho menos como ese ladrón, y yo era el que mas peligro corría porque mis bromas no eran siempre de su agrado.

-Haber déjame ver que tienes aquí adentro. – dije en tono serio

-¡Nooooo!

-¿Por qué? – pregunté

-Es de mala educación husmear en el bolso de una señorita – aseguró quitándomelo de la mano y alzando su mano como si fuera la hermana Grey.

-Pero es por mi seguridad, Candy… ¿Quién sabe lo que llevas ahí? – realmente la curiosidad se me despertó y traté de quitarle el bolso

-Ya te dije que ¡no! Terruce Grandchester.

Su amenazante tono me confirmó que no me metiera con su bolso, pero en cuanto se descuidara revisaría minuciosamente lo que llevaba ahí dentro.

Candy terminó de curar a Albert en medio de nuestras bromas. Que falta me había hecho compartir más con ellos.

De rato en rato miraba la complicidad que ellos tenían, no tenía celos, pero si me sentía un poco apartado de aquello, pero no podía culparlos, yo tenía gran parte de culpa…

-Bueno, chicos, me voy – dijo Albert – Hoy estoy en el turno de la tarde

-Gracias, Albert, y disculpa por el golpe. – Candy aún seguía avergonzada

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Candy.

-Nos vemos luego.

Albert salió y nos quedamos solos los dos. La miré mientras recogía las cosas, era simplemente hermosa, esos bucles rubios se movían descuidados con sus leves movimientos, cada cosa que tocaba, cada gesto, hacía que me enamorara más de ella, sus pestañas parecían golondrinas que volaban alrededor de sus ojos protegiendo sus esmeraldas con recelo, sus níveas manos parecían acariciar el aire, y traían sutilmente su aroma a mis sentidos.

Cuando terminó de recoger todo se quedó mirándome del otro lado de la habitación mientras yo le sonreía y estiraba mi mano para que se acercara, caminó despacio con aquella gracia que había aprendido a reconocer y a buscar en otra gente y que solo encontraba en ella.

-Te extrañé – dije cuando se sentó junto a mi y yo la acuné en mis brazos

-Pero si nos vimos ayer en el almuerzo. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Si, pero no he podido abrazarte como ahora.

-Tienes razón, casi no tenemos tiempo para estar así. – rió con un toque de tristeza

Un suspiro hondo salió de su pecho. Y supe que algo no andaba bien. Había poco a poco aprendido a reconocer sus gestos, sus risas, su tono de voz, porque siempre estaba pendiente de todo de lo que la rodeaba. No es que fuera muy observador, pero con ella era distinto, podía describir cada una de sus sonrisas había aprendido a reconocerlas y amarlas…

-Sabías que tienes cinco tipos de sonrisas distintas – aseguré mientras me acomodaba en el sillón para mirarla sin dejar de abrazarla

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes cinco tipos de sonrisas. - confirmé

-¿En serio?

-Si. Una es cuando estas feliz – levanté un dedo - La segunda es cuando algo te conmueve – levanté otro dedo - La otra es cuando quieres disimular que estas triste – levanté otro dedo - La cuarta es cuando has hecho una travesura – levanté el dedo pulgar - Y la quinta es cuando estas sólo conmigo. – cerré toda la mano

-Y yo que pensé que me reía siempre de la misma manera…y ¿cómo es cuando estoy feliz? – preguntó divertida

-Bueno tu risa cantarina llena todo el lugar. Reconocería tu risa entre otras mil…como ahora cuando llegué te reías divertida con Albert.

-¿En serio?

-Si – contesté mirando su sorprendido rostro.

-¿Y cuál es la sonrisa conmovida?

-Esa es, como cuando te di este anillo…- tomé su mano y le puse a la altura de sus ojos

-Tienes razón. ¿Y la sonrisa traviesa?

-Esa es cuando te ríes y sacas la lengua, ahí es seguro que hiciste una travesura.

-Jajajajaja. – río con ganas - ¿Y la sonrisa cuando estoy "sólo" contigo?

-Bueno esa necesita demostración – dije en tono serio

-¿Demostración? - preguntó confundida

Asentí con la cabeza y me incliné ligeramente, para besarla suave y sutilmente en los labios, que falta me había hecho besarla sin que nadie nos mirara, sin apuros…era esto lo que me llevaba al cielo y permitía a mi corazón saber que estaba vivo…

Me separé luego de un largo momento abriendo poco a poco los ojos…y encontrándome nuevamente con sus esmeraldas

-Ves, ésta es la sonrisa que solo es mía…

Su sonrisa se extendió en todo su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa….ella reconocía que solo sonreía así cuando la besaba.

-Te falta preguntarme sobre una sonrisa – le recordé

-Ah, sí, sobre la sonrisa triste.

-Si

-¿Cuando lo hago?

-La hiciste hace un momento…cuando dijiste que casi no tenemos tiempo de estar así… ¿por qué? – pregunté sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos

Volvió a sonreír con esa triste sonrisa, y apartó su mirada de la mía, se mordió los labios, estaba debatiéndose entre contarme o no lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – pregunté sin dejar de mirarla

-Bueno…es…que…son solo tonterías mías. – su ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con los míos, pero pude advertir un dolor que traspasaba sus pupilas

-Quiero saberlas…- en mi voz había amor y preocupación

Volvió a morderse los labios y sus dedos empezaron a juguetear entre si. Tomó aire como para armarse de valor y habló.

-Verás…es que…desde que empezaste a ensayar…casi…casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros…para arreglar nuestra boda…yo se que tienes que ensayar porque quieres demostrarles a todos que conseguiste el papel por tu talento y no por tu madre, yo te entiendo y te apoyo en eso, lo sabes ¿verdad? – me miró rápidamente

-… - solo asentí con la cabeza, ella tenía toda la razón

-...Pero…pero…a veces parece que nuestra boda ya no es tan importante para ti, como para mi… - ella agachó la cabeza y continuó – Ya no tienes tiempo para nada…ni siquiera para buscar nuestra casa, peor para el resto, a veces pienso, que soy la única que está en esto….he visto más casas con Albert que contigo…incluso hasta han pensado que él es mi novio…

Eso me tomó desprevenido, era verdad, Albert la acompañaba a ver las casas y yo….siempre en los ensayos….ni siquiera habíamos fijado la fecha, pero era porque no había recibido ninguna de las dos autorizaciones que necesitaba, la de los Andley y la del duque, maldición.

-Yo creo que no debemos apresurar las cosas… -dijo en un susurro y su mirada se volvió más dolorosa, mientras mi corazón se paraba al borde de un paro cardiaco.

-¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunté en un susurro, estaba seguro que la desolación se podía ver a kilómetros en mis ojos, y la garganta se me empequeñeció tanto que ya ni la saliva me pasaba, pero ni siquiera tenía saliva, todo se me había secado con unas cuantas palabras suyas.

-No es eso. Yo quiero casarme contigo…pero quiero que nuestra boda sea algo especial, quiero que los dos estemos preparándolo todo…no solo yo. No quiero que el novio solo llegue al día del enlace y nada más…sino quiero que estés conmigo arreglando los detalles. Sabes que no quiero una boda grande y estrepitosa, sino algo sencillo y nuestro.

-Yo también quiero eso – sentí que no todo estaba perdido

-…- giro la cabeza como negando lo que yo decía y continuó – Pero lo que yo quiero es que tu estés conmigo, en esto, quiero sentir que tu también estas participando, no que seas un simple espectador….

Sus palabras fueron como un sutil bofetón, yo estaba tan obsesionado con la obra que había hecho a un lado lo más importante para mi, ella.

En ese momento todo me pareció tan absurdo…sin sentido, sus palabras estaban cargadas de verdad, que me pegaban como dardos en todo el cuerpo.

Una idea absurda me cruzó por la mente, que pasaría si de pronto por cualquier razón me reemplazaran en la obra, me sentiría triste, defraudado pero aun la tendría a ella a mi lado, todo estaría bien al fin y al cabo…pero que pasaría si me separaría de ella, de Candy. Dios, mi vida se volvería oscuridad, que sentido tendría actuar, que sentido tendría continuar, ninguno….absolutamente ninguno…

-Candy…mi gran y único amor. Perdóname.

-No digas eso…- quiso seguir hablando pero coloqué el índice sobre sus labios para que me dejara hablar

-He sido un tonto, un ciego…lo que más quiero es casarme contigo, es estar contigo para siempre…y mírame….que estoy haciendo, arruinando mi sueño.

-El teatro es tu sueño – refutó

-El teatro es una parte de mi sueño, pero sino tengo tu amor no tengo nada.

-Pero mi amor lo tienes – aseguró

-Pero yo lo quiero todo…absolutamente todo de ti. – hablé con pasión

Ella me miró algo confundida, no entendía el trasfondo de mis palabras, yo la quería a ella no solo platónicamente sino en cuerpo y alma…

-¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo? –pregunté con la esperanza de un cambio dentro de mi

-Sabes que si, pero… - sus ojos brillaron ante la perspectiva que dejaban ver mis palabras

-Entonces desde ahora, haremos, mejor dicho haré las cosas bien. Te lo prometo

-Pero….

-No hay peros, si tú aun quieres casarte conmigo el resto no importa.

-¿A qué te refieres Terry?

Sonreí con picardía, en mi mente un plan se trazaba a toda velocidad para hacer nuestros sueños realidad, ya era hora de dar prioridades a las cosas importantes de mi vida…

-Que bueno que llegaste Terry, ya estaba por irme a dormir – saludó Albert en medio de un gran bostezo

-¿Me estabas esperando? – pregunté preocupado ya pasaban de las once de la noche

-Desde aquella tarde que había hablado con Candy, en lo días que ella tenía turno yo me quedaba hasta bien entrada la noche en el teatro ensayando, pero los otros días salía temprano para buscar nuestra casa y seguir preparando todo para nuestra boda.

Casi habíamos cerrado el trato con los dueños de una casa que nos había gustado a los dos por los amplios jardines que tenía en la parte de atrás, aunque estaba lejos del hospital y del teatro, estaba seguro que nos adaptaríamos a todo, incluso habíamos acordado que al día siguiente iría a dar el primer pago y a firmar los papeles para asegurar la compra.

También habíamos asistido a una charla prematrimonial con el párroco de la iglesia sólo teníamos que decirle la fecha y el resto era pan comido. Ahora sólo restaba esperar la aprobación del tío abuelo y del duque.

-Llegó la carta que estabas esperando – aseguró Albert mientras me extendía un sobre blanco.

-¿En serio? – dejé la chaqueta en el asiento y me apresuré a coger la carta de la mano de Albert.

-Hasta que al fin el bendito tío abuelo, decidió responder a mis cartas – dije con una sonrisa

-Temo desilusionarte, pero la carta viene desde Londres

-¿Londres? Debe ser del duque…

Tomé la carta en la mano, y leí al remitente, definitivamente era del Duque de Grandchester.

-Hasta que al fin se dignó responderme – comenté con acidez, mientras sentía que mi corazón se comprimía de ansiedad

-Jajajaja – río Albert

-Sólo espero que sean buenas noticias. – tenía mis serias dudas en cuanto al contenido de la carta.

-Yo también.

Después que Candy me diera el si, había escrito una carta a mi padre pidiéndole su aprobación para mi matrimonio.

Abrí la carta y era tan fría como el mismo, ver su perfecta caligrafía me produjo una especie de hipocondría por su adusto rostro y pude imaginarlo en medio de su gran despacho de madera rodeado de cientos de libros perfectamente ordenados, escribiendo esta carta para su rebelde hijo.

Leí con detenimiento el poco contenido que ésta tenía y sin querer mi boca se abrió.

-¿Qué te dice Terry? – preguntó Albert con preocupación

Yo aun no podía articular palabra, simplemente estaba sorprendido. Cerré la boca tratando de componer mi asombrado rostro.

-¡Me dio su autorización! – mi voz sonó demasiado fuerte, no pude controlarla estaba FELIZ

-Que bien – Albert estaba feliz también

Se acercó a mí para felicitarme, y yo empecé a saltar como si fuera un niño

-¡Dijo que si!…no lo puedo creer, el duque dijo que siiiii

-Jajajajaja – reímos juntos.

Albert tomó la carta en sus manos cuando se la extendí para asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

-Si Terry, dice que si. – confirmó mis dudas - Espera, pero aquí esta otro papel

-¿Así?, seguro es la autorización.

-Tomé el otro papel y vi su firma al final, este papel era la autorización notariada para permitir mi unión.

-No lo puedo creer.

Volví a extender este papel a Albert, para que me confirmara todo. Él la leyó y otra vez la releyó y volvió a reléela nuevamente.

-Oye, Terry…quien es ¿Bábara Elizabeth Barns Landsdowne?

-¿Qué? – pregunté totalmente confundido, que tenía que ver la loca de Bárbara en todo esto, y como es que Albert sabía el nombre completo de esa demente.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que a lo mejor Bárbara se había contactado con Albert, pero para qué.

-¿Conocés a Bárbara? – pregunté totalmente confundido

-No, pero al parecer tú si la conoces

-Si, claro que la conozco, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Bueno, lo que pasa, es que aquí dice que te autoriza a casarte con ella.

-¡¿Queeeee? – seguramente Albert estaba desquiciado

-Mira aquí dice que el duque de Grandchester autoriza a unirte en matrimonio con la condesa Bárbara Elizabeth Barns Landsdowne – leyó el párrafo.

Le quité el papel de las manos sin dar crédito a lo que Albert leía.

Mis ojos se dilataron de terror, ante las inverosímiles palabras que ese papel contenía. Mi padre me autorizaba a que me casara con Bárbara, era una atrocidad.

-Era muy hermoso para que fuera realidad – espeté, luego de confirmar ese sadismo.

Arrugué el papel de autorización en la mano y lo lancé lejos de mí.

Me sentía….como siempre que recurría a él, al duque: decepcionado.

Me dejé caer en la silla que estaba más cerca de mí, sin poder seguir sosteniéndome de pie. Lancé mi cabeza para atrás tratando de que empezara a circular sangre por mi cerebro, estaba seguro que se me iba a reventar alguna vena de la impresión y de la ira que me empezaba a invadir poco a poco.

-Vamos Terry, encontraremos una solución para todo esto.

-Sabía que no podía confiar en el duque, pero aún así, decidí hacerlo, que estúpido – me sentía despechado, enojado, irritado, mi voz sonaba más alta de lo normal

-Tranquilo, no todo está perdido. A lo mejor hubo alguna confusión. En la carta que le mandaste ¿le pusiste con quien querías casarte? – Albert trataba de justificar al duque

-Claro que lo hice, con todos los apellidos ilustres, para que me diera su autorización, pero no, él siempre quiere manejar mi vida a su antojo sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos. – mi voz seguía tan alta que me ensordecía, mi puño estaba apretado y golpeaba sin cesar mi rodilla.

Albert se tomó de la barbilla, estaba tan preocupado y decepcionado como yo.

-Solo hay una salida a todo esto. – aseguré

-¿Cuál?

-Yo mismo me autorizaré para casarme con Candy. No volveré a dirigirle la palabra a mi padre, mejor dicho al duque, en lo que me resta de vida – era un juramento que me acababa de hacer a mí mismo.

-Espera Terry, tampoco lo tomes así. Además debes esperar la autorización del Tío abuelo William, antes de casarte.

-Pero si es por culpa de ese viejo desgraciado, que mi vida se está complicando.

-¿No ha respondido ninguna de tus cartas?

-Ninguna, maldito Tío Abuelo, donde demonios se habrá metido.

-Tienes razón, ya era hora que conteste. – Albert también estaba preocupado por la tardanza - Y por lo que dice la carta, tu padre debe de estar por llegar para formalizar el compromiso con el duque de Barns, y si el Tío abuelo de Candy se llega a enterar de esto…

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué el duque viene, dijiste?

-¿No leíste eso? – preguntó incrédulo

-No. ¿Dónde dice eso?

-Ahí en la autorización

Fui a recoger el arrugado papel que estaba cerca de la basura y lo tuve que acomodar para leer nuevamente las atrocidades que ahí había, al final había una nota en la que decía que el duque llegaría después de tres días.

-Maldición – dije con furia - Y para variar el duque ya sabe mi dirección. – sentía que tenía que huir de él, no quería volverlo a ver por el resto de mi vida.

-Espera, Terry si viene tu padre aquí, puedes hablar con él y explicarle todo, seguro que él te entenderá.

-Albert, conozco a mi padre y lo que menos le importa es mi felicidad, lo único que a él le interesa es el buen nombre de la familia – hablé con tristeza

Albert me miró tratando de encontrar algo en la cara que le demostrara lo contrario, pero mi dolor era tan evidente que no pudo alegar nada más al respecto.

-Créeme, que si le importara mi felicidad, no me hubiera alejado de mi madre para luego irme a botar en un internado.

Recordé con pesar toda mi triste infancia a su lado y la soledad que siempre me acompañó en el colegio.

-Tal vez, tu padre recién se va a poner en contacto con el duque de Barns y a lo mejor él ya tiene otro pretendiente para su hija. – dijo con esperanza

-Lo dudo, amigo….

Esas palabras trajeron a mi mente la visita inesperada de Bárbara en el teatro y las veces que había visto el elegante coche frente al teatro, y las veces que Orson me había dicho que unos tipos elegantes me habían estado buscando a nombre de la familia Barns, y yo había ignorado cada uno de esos recados. E incluso una carta que me había dejado Bárbara y que había ido a parar directo al tacho de la basura sin ser abierta.

Ahora lo entendía todo con claridad, el duque, mi padre ya se había puesto en contacto con el padre de Bárbara y por eso de sus constantes mensajes.

Suspiré resignado y le conté a Albert todo con lujo de detalles, desde mi desastroso encuentro en los Ángeles con esa loca hasta los últimos mensajes en el teatro y de mi nulo contacto con ella y su familia.

-Eso, si es un problema, Terry. Por lo que me cuentas, esa chica está loca por ti, y el matrimonio está más que arreglado.

-Que matrimonio, ni que pan caliente. No me voy a casar con nadie que no sea Candy, y si para eso, tengo que dejarlo todo, lo dejo y huyo con ella, no estoy dispuesto hacer de títere ni del duque, ni de nadie.

-Tienes razón. Pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, deberías conversar con Candy.

-Candy…

En ese momento sentí que la tierra se me abría. Cómo le iba a decir a ella que me querían casar con otra, a la que por estúpido había besado en la gira y que había dado sin querer esperanzas a una demente. Y que para variar ahora estaba rondándome a todas horas y que por obra y gracia de algún santo aun no daba con la dirección del departamento, para tenerla acosándome de día y de noche.

Estaba perdido, Candy era muy compresiva pero dudaba mucho que su compresión llegara a tales límites…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y aquí esta el capítulo 9 re-editado, remasterizado y recargado para que lo lean.

Mandame un Review si este capítulo te gustó.

Gracias por leer

Tita Calderón


	10. Chapter 10

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO X**

-Terruce – aquella voz proveniente de mis peores pesadillas cobró vida a mis espaldas.

Esperé unos instantes con la esperanza que solo fuera el viento el que me traía el eco de su voz desde mis pensamientos más tenebrosos pero poco a poco pude sentir como sus pisadas de plomo evidenciaban que se acercaba a mí, mientras mi respiración se iba agitando y el temor cual si volviera a ser un niño afloraba en mi piel.

Tenía miedo, que digo miedo, pánico es la palabra exacta que definía mis emociones en ese preciso instante.

No quería, mejor dicho no podía regresar a ver y encontrarme con aquel severo rostro que nunca me había demostrado un gesto de cariño a pesar que su sangre corría por mis venas.

El viento frío del inicio de la noche traspasó la chaqueta y movió ligeramente los pocos mechones que quedaban libres de la bufanda y el gorro que me cubrían, fue en ese instante que me percaté que nadie solía reconocerme cuando me enfundaba en ellos, entonces decidí emprender mi camino tratando de ignorar a los decididos pasos que se acercaban.

-¿Acaso piensas que no te he reconocido, Terruce? Tal vez puedas engañar al resto de la gente con ese disfraz, pero para engañarme a mí, necesitas algo más que eso. – aquella seguridad en cada una de sus palabras me hizo indignar. Me llené de impotencia y volví a sentirme un niño por un instante.

Apreté los puños que caían a los lados de mi cuerpo en un inútil intento de no dejar que sus palabras afectaran a la lucidez de mis pensamientos. Debía tener los cincos sentidos alertas y preparados para enfrentarlo con entereza.

Todos los momentos vividos a su lado volaron en mi mente y me hicieron armarme de un valor que jamás creí tener junto a él.

Sentí el aroma del perfume francés que solía siempre usar llegar amortiguado a mi nariz, y supe que estaba a mi lado.

No sabía qué hacer, si mirarlo o continuar mirando a la nada, fue entonces que me percaté que un auto negro se había parado junto a nosotros, lo miré con recelo y pude ver al chofer mirar al frente fingiendo indiferencia.

Pensé en regresar a ver ese instante, pero él ya estaba frente a mí. En ese momento me di cuenta que ya no tenía que mirarlo para arriba, yo había crecido, estaba más alto que él.

Varias líneas de expresión salían de sus ojos y el entrecejo estaba más marcado de lo que recordaba, su pelo tenía varias canas que sobresalían de sus patillas, el bigote lo tenía perfectamente cortado y su traje oscuro a rayas era apenas visible bajo el elegante abrigo negro con su sombrero a juego.

Ahí estaba yo frente a mi padre, un actor frente a un duque, nuestra sangre era la misma, pero que distintos éramos en toda la extensión de la palabra, no teníamos nada que ver, el uno con el otro.

-Has crecido, Terruce – sus palabras graves denotaban el acento inglés que yo casi había perdido, pero el tono amable de sus palabras dejaron a su paso un cierto tono de nostalgia que me dejó sorprendido brevemente.

Hace casi un año que no había visto su rostro, ni había escuchado su voz, pero era como si fuera recién ayer que me había marchado de su lado.

Estaba completamente enmudecido, no sabía que decirle, era mi padre, pero a la vez era un perfecto extraño.

Levanté ligeramente el gorro en un gesto de respeto que siempre me infundía y bajé un poco mi bufanda. Mis ojos lo miraban con detenimiento y los suyos me estudiaban a detalle, pero no mostraban ninguna emoción como siempre.

-Subamos al auto – era una orden con una mezcla de aprensión en su voz.

-No necesito ir en auto – mis palabras sonaron cargadas de resentimiento.

El departamento estaba apenas a una cuadra y sobre todo no quería estar cerca de la persona que estaba tambaleando mi felicidad, como siempre.

-Terruce, necesitamos conversar y la calle no es el mejor lugar – su voz había cambiado a un tono más conciliador.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. – respondí fríamente

-Por favor, Terruce, acabo de llegar de Inglaterra y lo que menos quiero es tener una charla contigo en medio de la calle - sus palabras rozaron mi conciencia pero no llegaron a conmoverme.

-No creo que el Duque de Grandchester tenga nada que hablar con un simple actor – mi voz sonó demasiado fuerte.

La poca gente que estaba cerca clavó de inmediato sus curiosos ojos en nosotros, al percatarse que era alguien con título nobiliario.

Hubiera querido gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero ahora no podía darme el lujo de hacer un escándalo en plena calle, primero porque no quería que nadie se enterara de quien era yo y mucho menos el título que acompañaba a mi apellido.

-Aunque no lo creas tenemos mucho de qué hablar –insistió.

Hizo un ademán que me conducía al coche donde estaba ya el conductor parado abriéndonos la puerta. Hace tiempo que no tenía esa clase de lujos y me sentí levemente incomodo recordando mi vida anterior.

El cálido ambiente del restaurante del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba, hizo que mi cuerpo no se sintiera incomodo por el lugar donde estaba.

Ahí estaba yo, sentado frente al duque, tomando una taza de café, nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver y menos en tales circunstancias.

Estábamos en un lugar alejado del resto de la gente, donde podríamos mantener una charla algo privada. Estaba seguro que el duque había preparado esto para evitar mis arranques de cólera que siempre solía tener con él.

-Bien, Terruce, ahora podemos conversar tranquilos. – rompió el silencio que nos había acompañado desde que subimos a su auto.

Me miró de hito a hito, y una especie de sonrisa quiso aparecer por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Veo que has elegido la carrera de tu madre. – enfocó la vista en la taza de café que tenía al frente al pronunciar la última palabra, pero pude distinguir una ráfaga de nostalgia cruzar como un rayo por sus ojos.

-Sus palabras tuvieron un toque de tristeza pero no iba a dejar que su dialogo superficial atenuara mis resentimientos.

-Bien, ya sabes la razón a la que he venido. – continuó al ver que yo no decía nada.

-No, usted se equivoca, no sé la razón de tan largo viaje. – respondí tratando de mostrarme tranquilo como solía ser Albert y mirándolo fijamente.

Me miró nuevamente antes de tomar el primer sorbo del café.

-Sabes muy bien que soy un hombre al que no le gusta los rodeos, así que iré directo al grano. Estoy aquí para arreglar todo lo referente a tu próximo matrimonio con la hija de Eliot Barns.

-¡NO!…me voy a casar con nadie a quien no ame – la primera palabra sonó demasiado fuerte, por lo que enseguida modulé mi voz al tono normal, sin perder el aplomo que solo se da cuando se tiene la razón.

La mirada sorprendida del duque me hizo ver que Albert tenía razón en todo lo que me había aconsejado en los últimos dos días, sobre cómo debía enfrentar al duque en un encuentro que yo quería evitar a como diera lugar pero que según Albert era algo inevitable y lo debía hacer con entereza, como solo lo hacen los hombres que saben lo que quieren.

"…

-Mira Terry, tienes que demostrarle a tu padre – había empezado a decir Albert

-Al duque querrás decir – le corté porque no quería tener nada que ver con él

-Está bien – sonrió y continuó – Si quieres demostrarle "al duque" que eres un hombre, lo primero que debes hacer es enfrentarlo, los problemas no se resuelven huyendo de ellos, sino dándoles la cara. No puedes abandonarlo todo de la noche a la mañana, la compañía Standford cuenta contigo, no es como en el colegio….recuerda que eres el actor principal, si huyes, echarás a la basura todos tus esfuerzos, todos…

-Lo sé, eso es lo que me detiene. Pero hablar con él no servirá de nada… - dije totalmente resignado

- _No te des por vencido ni aun vencido, no te sientas esclavo ni aun esclavo, trémulo de pavor, piénsate bravo y acomete feroz ya mal herido. Ten el tesón del clavo enmohecido, que ya viejo y ruin vuelve a ser clavo; no la cobarde intrepidez del pavo que amaina su plumaje al primer ruido_…" (1)

Las palabras que Albert me había dicho me habían dado la fuerza y el coraje necesario para enfrentar al duque, yo no era ningún cobarde y se lo demostraría, dándole la cara, demostrándole que ya no era un niño.

El silencio nos envolvía, pero estaba decidido a no dejar que me impusiera su voluntad y se lo diría en la cara, ahora tenía una razón para luchar, Candy.

-¿Encontraste a tu padre?, quiero decir al duque – preguntó Albert luego del portazo que acaba de dar a mi llegada.

-¿Estuvo aquí? – pregunté sabiendo la positiva respuesta de antemano.

-Así, es. No quiso esperarte aquí, por lo que supuse que te esperaría afuera.

-Acabo de tener la discusión más civilizada de mi vida con el duque, pero hemos quedado como siempre.

-… - Albert levantó una ceja sin entender mis palabras

-Hemos quedado en nada, el duque es un necio y quiere imponerme su voluntad, pero ya no soy un niño al que puede mangonear. Le dije unas cuantas verdades…

-…- Albert me miró con recelo.

-Pero sin exaltarme, tal como me lo recomendaste…- recordé que el duque estaba sorprendido con mis palabras y sobre todo con mi calmado proceder, seguro esperaba mis arranques de ira, pero se llevó la decepción.

-Bien Terry

-Aunque debo admitir que al final perdí un poco la paciencia. – no podía mentirle a Albert

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con cautela

-Es que me insistía que mi mejor opción era Bárbara y se negaba a entrar en razón, por lo que le dije que si estaba tan seguro que Bárbara era un buen partido entonces que él terminara casándose con ella…

Albert trató de disimular lo que más pudo una sonrisa que luchaba por asomarse por la comisura de su boca pero al final terminó curvándose con recelo. Yo lo miré por un momento y terminé riendo a carcajadas junto con él.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso al duque – aun seguía riendo

-La verdad, ni yo tampoco. – metí la mano en mi pelo en un vano intento de aclarar mis pensamientos - ¿Pero que querías Albert? El duque está tan arraigado a las tradiciones que terminé perdiendo la poca paciencia que tengo.

-Paciencia, es lo que más debes de tener a estas alturas. Debes de manejarte con mucha cautela, recuerda que un mal paso y las complicaciones se vendrán por parte de los Andley.

-Tienes razón. Es por eso que quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Albert me había aconsejado que hablara con el duque mientras llegaba la autorización del tío abuelo, así yo ganaría tiempo. Pero en cuanto me llegara la autorización, ya no habría marcha atrás me casaría con Candy.

-¿Y hablaste con Candy? –preguntó cambiando el tema

Se me hizo como que llevaba cien quintales de cemento en las espaldas. No había tenido el valor suficiente para contarle en el lío en el que estaba, sobre todo al ver su carita feliz luego de firmar el contrato de compra venta de nuestra casa.

En el almuerzo apenas y habíamos conversado de todo lo que teníamos que comprar para amoblar la casa, pero en este momento me di cuenta que lo único que hacía era buscar pretextos para no contarle nada, es que se la veía tan feliz, estaba segura que pronto el tío abuelo respondería, porque ella había escrito al Sr. George Johnson que estaba encargado de todo y al mismísimo tío abuelo.

-¿Cómo podía arruinarlo todo? ¿Cómo?

-No pude hacerlo – confesé con el peso de la conciencia en mi voz

-Terry, tienes que hacerlo, es preferible que se entere por ti y no por otras personas.

-Pero como le voy a decir, que besé a otra chica en los Ángeles – eso era lo que más me torturaba, no podía imaginar su reacción.

-Esos detalles incómodos podrías obviar – me aconsejó.

-¿Es que acaso no conoces a Candy? – pregunté incrédulo. Cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza estaba ahí y ahí mismo hasta sonsacármelo todo

-Porque creo conocerla y estoy seguro que tú la conoces más que yo, te digo que se lo cuentes todo. – me previno

-Sé que tengo que contárselo…solo que estoy esperando para haber si me llega la autorización de ese viejo desgraciado y ella no necesita enterarse de nada –era la pura verdad.

-Terry – dijo en tono condescendiente – Ella debe de saberlo, llegué o no la autorización, porque tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse al duque.

-Tienes razón – medité resignado cogiéndome el cabello que reposaba en mi frente – Mañana hablaré con ella. – decidí con pesar.

Estaba seguro que esta noche igual no podría dormir como había pasado en las dos últimas noches. El insomnio parecía muy encariñado conmigo últimamente. Pero debía hacer el intento de dormir, mañana tenía que tener la mente clara para hablar con Candy y no meter la pata, que digo la pata, la pierna entera.

Ni siquiera hablar con el duque me produjo tanta preocupación cómo contarle todo a Candy.

La esperaba frente al hospital con una especie de taquicardia en el corazón, estaba seguro que era más fácil tirarme al vacío que decirle esto a mi pecosa. Tenía la ligera impresión que mínimo me esperaba una cachetada o sino unos cuantos bolsazos de su parte, entonces paso por mi mente que tal si me dejaba desdentado como a ese pobre ladrón. Oh, oh, eso sí que iba a doler, debería estar preparado para esquivarla con agilidad...

Pero dejándome de bromas, había algo más que me preocupaba sin duda, y era algo que no quería que aflorara en mi mente, pero que estaba ahí en el fondo de mi corazón con una especie de espina…

¿Qué pasaba si ella me dejaba por esto? Los ojos se me cerraron ante la sola idea de perderla…Ella me amaba tanto como yo y esto no podría alejarla de mi, al menos eso era lo que esperaba…pero entonces porque cuando deje aflorar esta idea me sentí tan vulnerable, ¿por qué? Volví a esconder ese miedo donde no pudiera afectarme.

Unos labios suaves y tibios me sorprendieron de repente en medio de mis pensamientos, era Candy, no me di cuenta en qué momento había llegado, pero ahí estaba frente a mí, haciendo que la angustia se volviera ligeramente más liviana a su lado.

-No me viste llegar – era un regaño que tenía un ligero tono de diversión

-Me pillaste desprevenido – confesé tratando de sonar casual

-¿Desprevenido a ti? Eso sí que es raro jajajaja – río con ganas y continuó – ¿Por qué estas tan serio?

-¿Serio?

-Si, mira como tienes de arrugado el entrecejo, ya pareces la hermana Grey jajajaja- su risa cantarina me hizo sonreír, a pesar que estaba más angustiado que nada.

-Deja de estar riéndote a mis costillas, y mejor vámonos de aquí antes que te regresé al hospital – le amenacé

-No serías capas – aseguró

-¿Estás segura? – dije con suficiencia mientras levantaba mi ceja izquierda, la quería regresar para no tener nada que confesarle.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a un auto azul pasar frente a nosotros, despacio, demasiado lento para mi gusto, automáticamente me paré de tras de Candy como tratando de esconderla de quien quiera que estuviera ahí. Una mala corazonada me invadió repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al instante al ver mi protectora postura

-Vámonos ya – dije tirándole de la mano hacia el lado contrario de aquel coche que no pude distinguir como de los Barns o del duque. Seguro me estaba haciendo un poco paranoico

Caminamos por varias calles sin rumbo fijo. No sabía que esperaba para hablar y me alegraba de sobre manera que ella me contara mil cosas del hospital y de sus enfermos que ya parecían los míos, porque estaba seguro que los reconocería enseguida por las detalladas descripciones que me daba. Incluso sabía algo de enfermería, no sólo porque le había servido de conejillo de indias, sino porque me gustaba ponerle atención en todo lo que me contaba, era divertido, aunque ahora mi mente estaba más allá que acá, no sabía como empezar a hablar, que lío.

-Estoy cansada, sentémonos allá – señaló una pileta que estaba ligeramente iluminada mientras empezaba a caer la noche.

En ese momento me di cuenta que habíamos estado caminando durante horas, creo que lo hacía a propósito para evitar con todas mis fuerzas la razón real por la que había ido.

Nos sentamos y miramos a la gente pasar por unos instantes, pero nuevamente la razón por la que estaba ahí me atormentaba, ya era casi hora de regresar y yo seguía sin saber cómo abordar el tema.

Me paré dubitativo, pedirle matrimonio había sido más fácil comparado con esto.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se paraba una grada más arriba, quedando casi a mi altura mientras me acariciaba suavemente las mejillas con sus tibias manos; yo la sujeté delicadamente de la cintura.

Me miró por un momento con tanto amor en sus ojos que sentí que me iba lejos, hacia un mundo que solo era suyo y mío…me pregunté por un instante si era necesario romper esta esfera de felicidad que nos rodeaba, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien de nuestro amor.

-Mira las ojeras que tienes – sus dedos rozaron delicadamente las bases de mis ojos – Estás preocupado por algo ¿verdad? – su mirada se volvió inquieta y suplicante

Ella me conocía tan bien, que me sentía como un libro abierto a su lado.

La miré directo a los ojos y la acerqué mas a mí por la cintura, necesitaba sentirla cerca, tenía miedo de su lejanía.

Me aproximé despacio y la besé primero con ternura mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en mi cuello y luego con aprensión, necesitaba saciar la angustia que me acompañaba desde hace unos cuantos días. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos era lo que necesitaba para borrar todo en mi mente, sentir su sabor en mi boca era lo que me daba vida.

-Te amo – dije con voz ronca y reflejándome directamente en sus esmeraldas que me miraban con devoción.

-Yo también te amo – aseguró en medio de una mirada enamorada.

Era el momento de decirlo, ella me amaba y el amor le haría entender cualquier cosa, estaba seguro.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y di un suspiro fuerte, abrí mi boca para hablar, pero ella me besó de repente.

-Gracias – me agradeció sin más.

-¿Y eso? – pregunté felizmente sorprendido

-Por la flores – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Por un momento me quedé confuso, entonces supe que era por todas las flores que le había dado en todo este tiempo, aunque últimamente no había podido darle ni una hoja.

-Están hermosas, casi no caben en mi mesa de noche. Tuve que ponerlas en mi escritorio. Ahora todo mi cuarto huele a azucenas.

-¿Azucenas? – pregunté totalmente perdido de la conversación. - ¿De qué estás hablando? – traté de encontrar en donde me había perdido, pero me di cuenta que ella era la que estaba mal.

-Las que me mandaste hoy al hospital – aseguró feliz – Aunque déjame decirte que me sorprendiste, como siempre me das rosas…

Yo analizaba cada palabra, en primer lugar, yo no había mandado ningún ramo de flores, y mucho menos azucenas, esas no eran de mi estilo; en segundo lugar, estos días estaba tan preocupado, que en lo que menos pensaba era en mandarle flores.

Sentí como una especie de ira mezclada con incertidumbre se apoderó de mí.

-Yo no te mande ningún ramo de flores Candy – traté de disimular pero sabía que la irritación se notaba en cada una de mis palabras.

-¿No? – pregunto totalmente confundida y levemente nerviosa

-¡NO! – esta última palabra me salió fría, seca, tosca y una octava más alta de lo que pensaba.

Automáticamente dejé caer las manos de su cintura y ella quitó sus manos de mis hombros segundos después, seguro en respuesta a mi tangible rechazo.

Por mi mente se filtraban miles de rostros tratando de buscar al imbécil que se había atrevido a mandar flores a mi novia, a mi prometida.

¿Y por qué alguien se aventuraba a darle flores?

Seguramente ella estuvo riéndose más de la cuenta y empecé a recordar lo amistosa que siempre era con todo el mundo, siempre regalaba sonrisas por doquier.

Probablemente alguien mal interpretó sus gestos o tal vez no… y si no era eso, ¿y si ella era la que había provocado todo?

Debía ponerle un alto, pero ¿por qué? yo la amaba tal como era y no quería cambiarla para nada, me sentí confundido.

Miré hacia al infinito tratando de recordarla diferente, pero era inútil era una amiguera y demasiado amable para mí gusto y para colmo irresistiblemente bella, quien no se fijaría en ella, pero no era coqueta de eso estaba seguro, yo lo había visto y comprobado cientos de veces.

Varias veces la había observado sin que se diera cuenta y su comportamiento tendía siempre al compañerismo, incluso conmigo…ella nunca se mostró muy interesada en mi como Elisa, Susana o Bárbara y tantas que se me habían insinuado, unas directamente otras sutilmente y otras utilizando varias estratagemas inverosímiles de creer, pero Candy jamás, eso era lo que me atrajo desde el principio, su forma de tratarme.

Siempre me tendió la mano de amiga y eso hacía con todos. Había visto su trato con el Inventor, con el Elegante, con Albert, pero ¿sería así también con ese tal Anthony?

¿Y si de pronto algún médico, o algún paciente le recordaron a él y ella empezó a tratarlo diferente?…Demonios.

Con cada pensamiento mi respiración se iba agitando, enfoqué los ojos nuevamente en ella tratando de descubrir algo en su mirada que me revelara algo, que confirmara mis sospechas, pero solo podía ver la confusión que había en ella.

A lo mejor se estaba recordando a algún mequetrefe…

Un dolor corto punzante me atravesó el corazón en cuanto esta idea me cruzó por la mente. Ella no podía haberse fijado en nadie más que no fuera yo…pero últimamente la había tenido abandonada…

No, eso era inconcebible…todo esto me estaba volviendo loco, loco, loco…de celos.

Simplemente no quería que nadie más disfrutara de sus palabras, de su mirada, de su sonrisa, de sus gestos como lo hacía yo. Nadie tenía derecho a acercarse a ella más de la cuenta y mucho menos mandarle nada, porque ella era mía…solo mía.

-S…si no fuiste tú… ¿entonces quién pudo haber sido? – estaba tan desorientada que por un momento casi me convence de su inocencia, pero no, yo estaba demasiado furioso como para ser razonable.

-¿Y por qué demonios te tienen que estar mandando flores, eh? - reclamé ceñudo

-No lo sé, no tengo idea…- sus ojos se volvieron tristes al instante.

Me arrepentí al instante de lo que acababa de decir pero era tarde, no pensaba retractarme, ella me debía una explicación, y no pararía hasta dar con el infeliz de las flores.

-A…a lo mejor fue algún paciente a...agradecido – estaba nerviosa.

-…- me limité a alzar una ceja, era mejor que mantuviera mi boca cerrada, estaba molesto, dolido, pero no quería lastimarla.

Miré hacia el cielo tratando de pensar lógicamente, un viento helado paso entre nosotros haciendo notoria la distancia entre los dos.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde – mi voz era seca y autoritaria

-¿Es…Estas enojado? – su voz estaba al borde del llanto

-¿Qué crees? – resoplé – Alguien te manda flores y ¿quieres que esté feliz? – la miré por una fracción de segundo, pero ella no me miraba, estaba mirando a sus manos

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa…- su voz estaba quebrada, una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón.

Respiré hondo, en eso ella tenía razón…pero estaba demasiado molesto…tan molesto que me era imposible razonar con claridad.

-Mira, no te estoy echando la culpa, simplemente quiero saber quién pudo haber mandado flores a mi prometida – esto último lo dije con furia

-Yo…yo no sé quién puede haber sido…por eso pensé que fuiste tú. – su voz seguía rota

-Claro y para variar pones las flores en tu cuarto y ahora todo huele a azucenas – comenté irónico.

-Es que yo pensé que eran tus flores…además no soy adivina para saber que no eran tuyas. – estaba indignada.

-Mira, Candy, es mejor que nos vayamos – giré automáticamente sin mirarla, no quería seguir ahí porque si lo hacía iba a perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba y estaba seguro que terminaríamos peor.

Empecé a caminar con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos, ella me siguió cinco segundos después, podía escuchar que venía ligeramente de tras de mí, detuve un poco mi caminar para darle tiempo que se acercara más a mí, en cuanto la sentí cerca continué sin regresar a ver.

Era consciente que estaba enfriando el amor, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada para volver a la normalidad, estaba celoso y eso me cegaba.

Hice el intento de llamar a un carruaje, pero Candy se adelantó a mis intenciones.

-Podemos seguir caminando, por favor…, o si quieres vete tú yo voy a seguir caminando…- había más que violines en su voz.

Quise mirarla pero no pude, respiré hondo nuevamente, no la iba a dejar ahí en medio de la nada, estaba enojado pero no tanto como para irme sin ella.

No dije nada y continué caminando a su ritmo, que por cierto era demasiado lento. De rato en rato el frío de la noche nos envolvía, podía abrazarla…pero mi orgullo era mayor.

Al llegar a la esquina del hospital, ella disminuyó notablemente su caminar y se detuvo, cerré los ojos en un intento de armarme de paciencia, esperé a que me alcanzara pero nada.

Giré con lentitud para ver porque se había detenido y el corazón se me estrujó cuando la vi parada a dos metros detrás de mí y mirando al suelo, su respiración tenía una ligera vibración, ¿estaba llorando? Maldición.

Me quedé ahí petrificado, mi corazón quería correr y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, pero mi mente no respondía, estaba analizando la situación. Di un paso hacia ella, casi contra mi voluntad.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – traté de sonar frió como hace rato, pero mi voz reveló mi preocupación

No me respondió, seguía cabizbaja, su mano derecha subió titubeante hacia su mejilla, y recorrió desde el lagrimal hacia la mejilla para terminar casi debajo del pómulo, repitió lo mismo para el otro lado, estaba limpiándose las lágrimas.

Quería seguir enojado, pero simplemente su dolor era el mío. Di otro paso y resoplé con resignación.

No sabía qué hacer, no entendía porque lloraba, si yo la había traído de vuelta para evitar una pelea, para evitar herirla con todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta, pero ella se había puesto a llorar sin ninguna razón, realmente no entendía el porqué de sus lágrimas. No tenían sentido.

Cerré los ojos tratando de entenderla, pero no podía, ella seguía ahí sin decir nada, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que me fuera? ¿Que la dejara ahí? Estaba loca si pensaba que no me iba a asegurar que entrara en el hospital, aunque ahora ya no estaba seguro de dejarla así, llorando.

Podía ver como sus hombros y su pecho se estremecían casi imperceptiblemente por las lágrimas, estaba en una situación sumamente complicada, yo la amaba y verla así, me desgarraba por dentro y por fuera, resignado al ver que no me miraba estiré la mano para rozar su quijada y levantarla.

Al tocarla sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas en mis dedos, puso un poco de resistencia pero finalmente logré que levantara el rostro.

Ahí estaba su semblante lleno de lágrimas, sus labios y su nariz ligeramente más rojos y sus ojos anegados por gotas de dolor.

Se me partió el alma al verla así, sentí como mi rostro automáticamente cambió a uno de dolor y preocupación, lo único de lo que estuve seguro era que yo tenía toda la culpa.

Le limpié las lágrimas con los dedos, y sentí como mis labios se volvieron una línea en un gesto de derrota. Pero seguía sin entender porque lloraba.

-¿Por qué lloras? – pregunté vencido y levemente irritado

No respondió, sus lágrimas seguían rodando por las mejillas como un chorro de agua. Saqué la otra mano del bolsillo y tomé su cara logrando que sus ojos se fijaran en los míos.

-No…no quiero que te vayas…enojado. – apenas puede distinguir las palabras de sus labios.

-Me voy, porque no quiero discutir contigo – dije con sinceridad

-Pero estás enojado…y…y yo no quiero que te vayas así.

Llené los pulmones con fervor, tratando de que el aire me diera palabras para tranquilizarla, podía soportarlo todo, menos verla llorar y mucho menos si yo tenía gran parte de culpa.

Aunque aun no terminaba de entenderla, el hecho que estuviera enojado no era una razón válida para sus lágrimas, al menos para mí. Sin saber que hacer la atraje hacía mi y la abracé con protección, ella me abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, y fue en ese instante que comprendí porque lloraba, fue en ese instante que me sentí miserable y a la vez amado, como nunca me había sentido antes.

-El hecho que esté enojado, no quiere decir que te haya dejado de querer Candy.

Un suspiro fuerte la estremeció y poco a poco sentí como se iba calmando en mis brazos, ahora ya no tenía tanto sentido mi enojo, ni nada, solo sabía que la amaba y que podía pasar todo por alto, todo si ella me amaba como lo hacía.

Luego de permanecer así por un rato, la separé despacio para cerciorarme que sus lágrimas habían cesado. Saqué del bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo di para que terminara de secarse por completo el rostro, aunque la mayoría de sus lágrimas ahora reposaban en mi chaqueta.

-Es el segundo pañuelo que me das, desde que te conocí. – dijo en medio de un suspiro

-¿Así?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé, el brazo?

Claro que me acordaba de eso, fue aquella vez que yo la obligué a montar para que perdiera el miedo a los caballos, y sobre todo para que dejara a un lado el recuerdo de él y abrirme el camino hacia su corazón.

-¿Aun lo conservas? – pregunté

-Claro, es algo así como mi tesoro

Sonreí ligeramente y la miré con ternura, ella respondió con una sonrisa apenada.

-No me gusta verte llorar – aseguré con la voz más suave de lo normal

-Lo siento – se disculpó

-Soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas, por hacerte llorar.

-…- ella sonrió un poco más.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado?

-No hay nada que perdonar….es solo que tenía miedo de perderte

-Tonta – le di una caricia con la base de la mano en la mejilla. - Soy yo el que tiene miedo de perderte, es a ti a la que mandan flores.

-A ti también te mandan flores, chocolates, cartas de amor, y…

-Shhhh – puse el dedo en sus labios - Es a ti a quien amo – aseguré con fervor. – Y no quiero que pienses en nadie más, que no sea yo – era un pedido que tenía un ligero tono de orden.

Nos habíamos parado bajo el portal de la entrada lateral del hospital, quería aprovechar ese lugar para besarla aprovechando que un árbol nos ayudaba a ocultarnos mejor, pero justo cuando mi cerebro dio la orden a mis brazos para atraerla a mis labios, me di cuenta que alguien nos observaba, me quedé quieto. Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver al auto azul de la tarde frente a nosotros.

-¿Pasa algo, Terry?

-Parece que alguien nos está siguiendo – contesté sin estar seguro de mi respuesta.

-¿Crees que sea algún reportero?

-Tal vez. – su pregunta fue un alivio, porque no me importaba si era un reportero, pero sospechaba que iba más allá, tal vez…el duque

-¿Por qué crees que nos están siguiendo?

-No lo sé, pero hay un auto azul que está parado en la otra acera. ¿Lo ves?

Ella miró con cautela, y luego me miró con la respuesta en su rostro.

-He visto ese auto desde hace unos días merodear el hospital.

-¿En serio?

-Si. ¿Crees que alguien sabe que tú eres Terruce Grandchester?

-No lo sé – sabía que le ocultaba mis verdaderas sospechas. Pero de repente me invadió un miedo mayor, tenía que cuidar de ella. - ¿Desde hace cuanto has visto ese auto?

Unos tres días más o menos. Siempre que regreso del almuerzo está ahí – contestó luego de hacer un poco de memoria, su respuesta me dejó ligeramente confundido, el duque no podía ser, porque él había llegado el día anterior

-Candy, es mejor que entres ahora.

-Pero… ¿y tú? – estaba preocupada

-Me iré a casa. Pero quiero asegurarme que entres al hospital. – soné despreocupado

-¿Y si llamamos a algún policía o al guardia del hospital para que investigue?

Tranquilízate, a lo mejor es solo un reportero. Mejor entra al hospital y yo me quedo aquí camuflándome bien con el gorro, seguro no me reconoce.

-Está bien, pero ve con cuidado, eh.

-Lo haré.

-Terry – dijo cuando había dado un paso para alejarse de mi

-¿Si?

-¿Me vas a contar que es lo que te tiene preocupado?

-Mañana, ahora es mejor que entres. – no era el momento. Me miró por un momento y asintió con la cabeza para girar y alejarse.

Esperé a que entrara al hospital, y vi, que en cuanto ella entró al hospital el auto arrancó, se paró frente a la entrada por donde Candy había entrado. Sentí un frío recorrerme el cuerpo. El auto no me estaba siguiendo a mí, sino a ella. Salí corriendo al instante de confirmar mis sospechas para enfrentar a quien quiera que estuviera dentro de ese auto, pero éste aceleró sin darme tiempo de alcanzarlo.

Me quedé parado sintiéndome impotente, si hubiera estado en mi auto no se me hubiera escapado, pero no podía hacer nada. Tal vez la persona del coche era quien le había mandado las flores. Por lo visto era alguien de dinero, porque el coche era de marca y tenía un escudo que no alcancé a distinguir con claridad, pero no era de los Barns, de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al departamento miles de cosas cruzaban por mi mente, y a la vez me atormentaban, había ido con la firme intención de contarle todo a Candy y no había podido hacerlo. Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Al doblar la esquina de mi calle, me di cuenta que dos autos demasiado lujosos para el lugar estaban parados al pie de la casa. Un golpe seco en el corazón fue la respuesta de todos mis presentimientos.

Era el auto del duque en el que había estado la noche anterior y el auto de los Barns, maldita sea.

Me detuve un instante debatiéndome ligeramente en dar la vuelta y huir o seguir y enfrentarlos.

Seguramente Albert estaba ahí con ellos porque pude ver solo a los chóferes en cada auto. Las palabras de Albert volvieron a resonar en mi mente como si fuera mi conciencia.

"_No te des por vencido ni aun vencido, no te sientas esclavo ni aun esclavo, trémulo de pavor, piénsate bravo y acomete feroz ya mal herido. Ten el tesón del clavo enmohecido, que ya viejo y ruin vuelve a ser clavo; no la cobarde intrepidez del pavo que amaina su plumaje al primer ruido…" (1)_

Tomé una bocanada de aire y continué caminando hasta llegar al portal, enfrentaría lo que fuera.

-¿Parece que hoy tiene visitas importantes? – dijo la dueña de casa en mis espaldas. – Es que usted ya es toda una celebridad. – dijo con orgullo, _si supiera que estas visitas no tenían nada que ver con mi carrera. _Pensé para mis adentros

-¿Llegaron hace mucho? - pregunté tratando de darme tiempo para enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba arriba

-Una media hora más o menos.

-Gracias

Me saqué el gorro y la bufanda, los doble con demasiada lentitud y empecé a subir las gradas. Afiné el oído para escuchar algo, pero todo estaba en silencio. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta escuché un ligero murmullo pero no pude distinguir ni voces ni palabras.

Tomé otra bocanada de aire mientras empuñaba el picaporte y abrí la puerta. Había demasiadas personas en un lugar tan pequeño. Me pregunté donde estaba Puppet, reí en mi fuero interno, _que momento tan propicio para pensar en la mofeta_.

Al primero que distinguí al fondo era al Duque de Grandchester parado tocando su barbilla y mirando a la puerta con un impecable traje gris. A la izquierda estaba Albert con una mirada más amable y contrastando notablemente con su vestimenta informal, tal como yo. Al lado derecho del duque, igual de pie estaba el duque de Barns con un tono de superioridad y de irritación en su mirada, a su lado estaba Julián, quien en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en él me hizo una ligera venia. Pero lo que no me esperaba era a Bárbara, quien no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, salió corriendo hacia a mí y se agarró de mi cuello como si fuera algo muy natural entre nosotros.

Con las justas pude esquivar mi cara de sus labios y su beso fue a parar creo que en mi oreja.

-¡Terry, mi amor! – gritó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre mí.

Mis ojos de terror se enfocaron en Albert que al igual que yo estaba sorprendido ante el arranque de Bárbara. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ver a los demás, estaba demasiado exasperado como para fijarme en ellos.

Automáticamente mis manos fueron hacia los brazos de Bárbara para deshacerme del abrazo forzado en el que estaba envuelto, no tenía porque aguantarle nada ni a ella, ni a nadie de los que estaban ahí. Tuve que hacer una ligera presión para alejarla de mí, estaba seguro que la molestia y el desagrado de este gesto se podía ver en mi rostro. Puse sus manos a los costados y me acerqué automáticamente hacia Albert donde me sentía a salvo.

Pude ver el rostro de desilusión en Bárbara, casi al borde del llanto pero no me importaba, también me di cuenta del rostro sorprendido de mi padre y el de ira del duque de Barns y de su hijo, ante mi rechazo.

-¿A que debemos el honor? – pregunté en tono sarcástico

Albert se aclaró la garganta ligeramente y mi padre se puso a la defensiva. El Duque de Barns se enervó y Julián abrazó protectoramente a Bárbara quien no paraba de mirarme con ojos de fascinación, como si yo fuera la cosa más hermosa que estuviera en ese lugar, que incomodo.

-Terruce, por lo visto, olvidaste que hoy teníamos una cita en la casa de Eliot para finiquitar los últimos detalles del enlace. – habló el Duque de Grandchester en un tono conciliador.

Él me había informado que teníamos que ir a la casa de los Barns, pero eso no me importaba, entre Candy y Bárbara no tenía ni si quiera que pensar; es más, entre Candy y el mundo siempre sería Candy, mi corazón no tenía otra opción, así de fácil.

-¿Y quién se casa? – pregunté en el mismo tono sarcástico

Albert contuvo una sonrisa. Era obvia la tensión que tenía en las comisuras de la boca; para mí era un alivio tenerlo a mi lado, era mi apoyo; el Duque de Barns apretó los puños y su ceño se frunció más de lo que ya estaba, Julián me miró con indignación y Bárbara abrió sus ojos mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente. El duque de Grandchester me retaba con su mirada, sabía lo que venía.

-Obviamente Terruce, quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles, pero deja que te recuerde que tú aun eres menor de edad y aun estás bajo mi tutela y se hará lo que yo digo. – esto último lo dijo casi en un grito.

-Jajajajaja – me reí más sarcásticamente.

Albert se aclaró la garganta suavemente en un gesto que me indicaba cautela, sus ojos me decían que me tranquilizara.

Giré levemente y vi la puerta del baño cerrada, seguro Puppet estaba encerrada. Me debatía entre sacarla y darles un buen escarmiento o dejar que el duque se explayara.

-Eliot y yo hemos acordado que el enlace se realizará una semana antes del estreno de la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Para que Bárbara asista ese día como tu esposa, es su deseo. – la miró y ella respondió con una sonrisa

No podía creer las palabras del duque. Sin saber qué hacer, mis ojos llenos de furia se enfocaron en la cara de Bárbara quien esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo, pero el odio que emanaba de mis ojos la hizo bajar la mirada y esconderse en su hermano.

Lo único que me vino a la mente es que simplemente no asistiría al estreno, no con ella y mucho menos como mi esposa, _antes muerto_, pensé para mis adentros

-Creo que tu hijo debería cambiar de residencia, este no es lugar para el futuro esposo de mi hija.

-Arreglaré eso.

Esto me irritaba, ahí estaban el par de duques decidiendo mi vida como si yo estuviera pintado, abrí la boca para enfrentarlos, pero Albert toco mi hombro, adelantándose a mis pensamientos.

-Tranquilo – dijo en voz muy baja

-Pero – dije algo molesto por su pasivo comportamiento.

-Nos vamos. Bárbara ya viste a tu prometido, ahora debes de estar contenta – dijo Eliot.

Me comía cemento ante la palabra "prometido" encadenada con Bárbara, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, la ahorcaría con mis propias manos.

-Pero papá, ni siquiera hemos conversado. – hizo algo parecido a un puchero, era obvio que era la consentida del duque.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso – se dirigió a ella y luego puso la vista en mi padre – Richard, espero que tú y tu hijo estén el próximo sábado para el anuncio del compromiso.

-Ahí estaremos.

Era una locura, Bárbara quiso acercarse a mí pero la miré con tanto odio que se limitó solo a despedirse de Albert.

-Nos vemos el sábado, Terry. – estaba cohibida pero no dejaba de mirarme con fervor.

-Primero muerto. – no podía haber más odio en mi voz. Bárbara se alejó al escucharme

-Ya lo veremos - me amenazó su padre.

Le sonreí lo más sarcástico que pude, todos se despidieron de Albert y le agradecieron por su hospitalidad mientras me giraba contra la pared, esperando a que todos terminaran de largarse. Cuando salieron enfoqué mi mirada de fuego en el Duque de Grandchester esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Piensa llevarme arrastrando? – pregunté luego de un breve momento de silencio

-Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré. – respondió el duque

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué se empeña en hacer mi vida miserable? – grité ya sin control- ¡¿Es que acaso no le basta con haberme hecho infeliz toda la vida?

-Tranquilízate Terry – Albert trató de apaciguarme pero yo estaba fuera de mis cabales, estaba desesperado por la manera que quería manejar mi vida.

-No Albert, estoy harto de él.

-¿Hacer tu vida infeliz dices? ¿Y todo lo que te he dado? ¿El dinero? ¿La educación? Nunca te faltó nada. – me increpó

-Le faltó lo más importante. – grité

-¿Qué fue lo que te faltó Terruce? – me desafió

-Mi madre, el amor de mi madre. – exclamé desesperado al ver que no se daba cuenta de la falta que Eleonor me había hecho.

-Pero te di un familia – me retó

-¿Familia? ¿A eso, usted llama familia? Una madrastra que me gritó desde el primer momento que era un ¡bastardo! ¿Un padre al que nunca le importé?, unos hermanastros que solo buscaban la manera de que usted me castigara. ¿A eso llama una ¡familia! ¿Qué le hice yo, para que me hiciera tanto daño?

Él me miró impresionado y descompuesto, pero ahora le diría todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta.

-Yo no le pedí venir a este mundo. Si tanto le estorbaba porque simplemente no me dejó con mi madre, en lugar de ponerme en las manos de esa mujer desalmada a la que usted llama su esposa, que me enseñó desde chico lo que era ser despreciado, pero no, su odio iba más allá, quería hacerme sentir todo lo que yo le provocaba en cada uno de sus gestos y de sus desprecios. Odio por mí, por el simple hecho de no ser concebido con amor. – exploté - ¿Sabe? Siempre me pregunte porque si tanto me odiaba como para alejarme de mi madre, entonces porque simplemente no se limitó a dejarme en un orfanato, estoy seguro que ahí hubiera sido más feliz, que con usted.

-Terry, por favor cálmate - me pidió Albert.

-No. Ahora me va oír.

El duque estaba pálido y su mano temblaba ligeramente.

-Seguro que mi madre, me hubiera dado más amor que usted, aunque me hubiera escondido, ella si hubiera tenido una palabra de cariño un gesto de amor para mí, una caricia. Pero no solo le bastó con haberme hecho el niño más infeliz del mundo, sino que ahora quiere arruinar el resto de mi vida. ¿Por qué duque? – le miré con las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero no lo haría, él no me vería llorar, respiré hondo y continué - Mi único pecado fue haber nacido… - sentí como mis palabras pegaban al duque como si fueran puños

Albert estaba igual de mudo que el duque. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y lo miré con más odio. Pude ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban ligeramente.

-Estoy seguro que usted sería más feliz si yo no hubiera nacido. ¿Niéguemelo? – sentí mis ojos nublados, y un nudo en mi garganta

-Estás equivocado – dijo casi en un susurro mientras se apoyaba en la pared, derrotado ante mis palabras

-No me voy a casar con Bárbara - afirmé en tono seco y continué - Quédese con su apellido, con su título, con su riqueza, olvídese de su hijo "bastardo" – estas palabras me dolieron pero continué - … Eso a mí no me interesa, pero si no le basta con eso, entonces debería también acabar con mi carrera y de paso con mi vida…

-Terruce – dijo con la voz ¿quebrada? mientras yo salía sin si quiera regresar a ver.

-¡Terry! – gritó Albert

Salí dando un portazo, sin saber a dónde ir, corrí hacia la calle, ojalá y pasara el tren por el camino y terminara con mi vida.

Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas que había contenido frente al duque empezaron a aflorarme por los ojos, ya no las pude retener.

No sé cómo, pero estaba de pronto en el Central Park, me encaminé sin rumbo y ahí me apoye a un árbol, no había ni una sola estrella, ni la luna, era una noche tan oscura como mi alma, todo estaba desolado.

Ahí lloré como si fuera un niño, como siempre lo hacía en la soledad, sin que nadie me viera llorar, sin que nadie se enterase de lo frágil que a veces era. El frió de la noche me despeinaba, había dejado el gorro y la bufanda en el departamento, pero casi no sentía el frío, solo el dolor de haber sido un hijo no deseado.

Luego de repasar cada palabra que le había dicho al duque, me sentí aliviado. Ahora tenía que hablar con Candy. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero necesitaba hablarle, verla. Ella debía saber la verdad y no había tiempo que perder. Me encaminé al hospital mientras me secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga.

Cuando llegué pude ver a Albert que estaba por entrar.

-¡Albert! – le llamé antes de que entrara.

-Terry – dijo con alivio. – Supuse que estarías por aquí.

-Me conoces bien….- dije llevando mis pensamientos a terrenos menos duros. – No podía quedarme más, me estaba asfixiando – admití con sinceridad.

-Te entiendo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me creerías si te digo que aliviado.- respondí con sinceridad.

Me miró por un momento como tratando de ver si le decía la verdad.

-¿Oye y que haces aquí, a estas horas? – me preguntó

-Vine hablar con Candy, sobre el duque.

-Porqué mejor no esperas para mañana. No creo que sea una hora oportuna para hacerlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

Empezamos a regresar a la casa, con tranquilidad.

-Creo que me excedí, ¿verdad? – dije con un poco de cargo de conciencia.

Generalmente las discusiones con mi padre eran entre los dos, pero ahora Albert había sido testigo, ahora más que nunca sentía a Albert como si fuera mi hermano mayor. El que nunca tuve, el que siempre soñé tener.

-Pienso que hiciste bien en decirle al duque todo lo que sentías, tal vez te exaltaste un poco, pero era mejor que él lo supiera y que sobre todo que tú te desahogaras. Luego que te marchaste, él se quedó apesadumbrado y salió totalmente perturbado al conocer tus sentimientos. No se lo esperaba.

A diferencia de las noches anteriores caí en un sueño profundo casi al poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, no tuve ninguna clase de sueños. Me levanté muy temprano, apenas estaban cantando los gallos a lo lejos cuando entré a darme un buen baño.

-Albert me voy al hospital, necesito hablar con Candy, antes de los ensayos.

-Suerte.

Me sentía descansado pero con cierta incertidumbre muy parecida a la depresión que me solía acompañar en el colegio.

Bajé las gradas con lentitud pensando en cómo iba a contarle todo a Candy, en cada detalle e imaginando sus posibles reacciones.

Al salir de la puerta me quedé frío al ver que el auto del duque se parqueaba en ese mismo momento. _Que mala suerte _pensé para mis adentros, _y ahora qué querrá._

No tuve tiempo ni de pensar en qué hacer, porque el duque me abordó de inmediato, estaba recién bañado y se había cambiado de traje, pero era obvio que casi no había dormido, tenía unas ojeras que le marcaban los ojos levemente enrojecidos.

No tenía ganas de tener otra discusión con él, y no quería perder mi valioso tiempo en otra charla sin sentido.

-Terruce, quiero hablar contigo – su tono me tomó desprevenido, la melancolía de su voz se podía tocar.

-Estoy retrasado – dije con frialdad

-No me tomará mucho tiempo.

Lo vi por un momento sin esa máscara de frialdad que siempre llevaba, creo que eso me conmovió y accedí a hablar con él, en el departamento. Él me siguió sin decir ninguna palabra.

Albert se sorprendió al verme regresar y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad al ver al duque entrar detrás de mí.

-Los dejo solos – dijo Albert educadamente luego de saludar con un apretón de manos al duque.

-No Albert, no se vaya. No me demoraré. – me sorprendió el duque, tal vez tenía miedo de quedarse a solas conmigo.

Albert y yo nos miramos cautos el uno al otro y dentro de mí me pregunté qué era lo que se tramaba.

-Bien, estoy aquí, porque quiero hacerte una propuesta.

-… - alcé la ceja en señal de desconfianza.

-Si amas a esa chica, Candy creo que es su nombre – me miró, pero yo estaba atónito ante el rumbo que había tomado sus palabras - Entonces te doy hasta el próximo sábado, para que te contactes con su familia y arregles todo para tu boda, si ellos aceptan, entonces te dejaré casarte con ella.

-¿Y qué pasa con el Duque de Barns? – pregunté incrédulo

-Eso déjamelo a mí.

Albert y yo nos miramos incrédulos ante sus palabras. El duque se despidió y antes de salir con la mano en la cerradura me miró con una amargura que jamás pensé descubrir en su fría mirada a la que me tenía acostumbrado.

-Terruce, mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño.

Me miró por unos segundos esperando que algo saliera de mi boca, pero yo estaba tan asombrado con sus palabras que mi mente se quedó en blanco, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

-Albert, ¿estoy soñando? – pregunté aún incrédulo

-No. – dijo igual de sorprendido que yo – Y si estás soñando, creo que los dos estamos en el mismo sueño

-¿Ese era el duque, verdad?

-Si, parecía él. Un poco ojeroso, pero era él.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Creo que tus palabras removieron su conciencia, ayer cuando se fue estaba como en shock, creo que le quitaste la venda de los ojos.

-De haber sabido que mis palabras lo harían cambiar, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó nuestros labios.

-Maldición – dije

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Ese viejo desgraciado del tío abuelo, no da señales de vida.

-Terry vamos a tener que ir a Chicago para hablar con él directamente y si él no está, entonces debes hablar con la tía de Candy. No hay otra solución.

-¿Tú me acompañarías a Chicago? – pregunté esperanzado

-Claro, Terry. Si pudiera me fuera solo a Chicago para ayudarte, pero necesitas ir tu, en persona para hablar con el señor Andley. Sabes, estuve pensando, en el motivo por el cual aun te ha contestado, y creo saber la razón – me miró con la verdad en sus ojos y continuó – Creo que él no te ha respondido es porque quiere conocerte. Una propuesta de matrimonio no se hace con cartas sino en persona, creo que él debe de pensar que tú estás jugando con Candy, y no toma en serio tu propuesta. Por eso creo que debes ir en persona para hablar con él.

-¿Tú crees? – era como si mirara todo desde otro punto de vista. Era algo lógico lo que Albert decía.

-No hay otra explicación, a su silencio.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Voy a pedir permiso en el teatro.

De pronto sentí como si una puerta se abriera en medio de un pasillo sin fin. No podía creer las palabras del duque, era algo que me había dejado atónito, pero también el razonamiento de Albert en el comportamiento del tío abuelo era muy lógico. Él era un hombre mayor y seguro no le había caído en gracia mi carta. Pero ahora le daría la cara y le pediría personalmente la mano de Candy. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que se me había presentado, era como mi tabla de salvación en medio del océano…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

(1) Extracto del poema "La voluntad de vencer"

Y aquí está el capítulo 10 totalmente re-editato, remasterizado, tuneado y recargado ya en fanfiction.

Si éste capítulo te gustó, enviame un Review.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón.


	11. Chapter 11

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XI**

"Te dejaré casarte con ella"

"Te dejaré casarte con ella"

"Te dejaré casarte con ella"

Evocaba una y otra vez las palabras del duque en mi cabeza y aun no podía creer que el duque diera su brazo a torcer de la noche a la mañana, en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque así había sido, la noche anterior lo único que quería era casarme con la mujer que él me había escogido y a la mañana siguiente se retractaba y me permitía casar con la mujer que yo amaba; no lograba entender del todo su cambio de actitud, tenía temor de confiar en él, no podía permitirme ese lujo.

Pero de nuevo la corta conversación que sostuvimos llegó a mi mente como un relámpago.

-¿Y qué pasa con el Duque de Barns? – le había preguntado incrédulo

-Eso déjamelo a mí. – me había respondido

¿A qué se refería con ese…_Déjamelo a mí_?

No me cuadraba, es más, no me cabía en la mente que el duque estuviera dispuesto a romper el compromiso.

Él era un hombre de palabra y nunca lo había visto quebrantarla.

No, definitivamente no podía confiar en él, y mucho menos luego de recordar la mirada de complicidad que le dirigió a Bárbara cuando dijo que había acordado con el Duque de Barns que nos casaríamos antes del estreno de la obra para que ella fuera como mi esp…ni siquiera podía pensar en esa palabra.

Traje a mi memoria, la actitud de Bárbara en el breve encuentro que tuvimos en el departamento la noche anterior; cuando apenas abrí la puerta se lanzó corriendo a mis brazos. Como si eso fuera poco, va directo a mis labios, si no hubiera sido por mi ágil evasión que llevó su descarado beso al lóbulo de mi oreja ¿qué hubiera sido de mí?

Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo, pero ¿qué había hecho, para que ella reaccionara de esa manera?…medité por unos segundos y llegué a la conclusión que nada, ella solita había reaccionado así, definitivamente estaba loca.

En ese momento casi no había prestado atención a sus gestos pero ahora los examinaba en perspectiva, recordé el embeleso con el que me miraba rayando en la adoración, como cuando uno ve la imagen de algún santo, así era su mirada, sentí otro escalofrío al recordarlo; sus ojos nunca me perdieron de vista, siguieron cada uno de mis movimientos y no se amedrentaron por mi fría y despectiva mirada que le dirigí en varias ocasiones.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su inconsciente comportamiento, o era muy inocente o era muy tonta, ¿que pasaba por su cabeza?, ella vivía en un sueño, en su propio mundo, me pregunté si alguna vez había salido de ese cascarón.

Todo me produjo aversión y de pronto el sentimiento de tolerancia que tenía hacia ella, por la época de la niñez que habíamos compartido se esfumó, ahora prácticamente la detestaba.

Lo que más me molestaba era que ella no quería ver la realidad, se cerraba a su capricho, y lo peor de todo era que su familia estaba tan ciega como ella.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta del daño que le hacían complaciendo sus caprichos? Bola de idiotas. ¿Que podrían esperar de una unión a la fuerza?

Porque eso era a fin de cuentas, una relación unilateral. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, la sacudiría unas cuantas veces para que su cerebro despertara del letargo en el que estaba seguramente desde su nacimiento y comprendiera la dura y cruel realidad.

Desaceleré el auto, al darme cuenta que había llegado al hospital, me di cuenta que mis manos sujetaban el volante con rudeza, con ira, pensando que ese era el cuello de Bárbara, le di un manotazo esperando que fuera su cabeza.

Me parqueé tratando de olvidar todo el desprecio que sentía por aquella rubia cabeza hueca y me concentré en lo que tenía que hablar con Candy.

Sonreí de medio lado al pensar en la cara de asombro que pondría al verme tan temprano en el hospital, hoy era su día libre y quería pasarlo con ella a pesar que no era el mío.

No estaba nada equivocado en mis suposiciones cuando vi como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa mientras se encaminaba a mi encuentro.

-¡No lo podía creer cuando Mary me dijo que me estabas esperando! – aseguró mientras se acercaba a mí. - ¿No tenías ensayo? – preguntó con asombro

-Sí tengo ensayo, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas? – le di un ligero beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo. Sentí la mirada de algunas enfermeras posarse en nosotros con atención.

-Claro, ayer no tuvimos tiempo… - habló como para ella misma, seguro recordaba el mal rato que pasamos por culpa de las benditas flores - ¿Es algo malo? – me miraba tratando de descubrir algo en mi cara

Vacilé un poco, antes de responder sin saber que decirle, incliné la cabeza de un lado a otro, balanceándola a cada lado tratando de ser imparcial en la respuesta.

-Primero, escúchame y luego tú decides si es malo o bueno. ¿De acuerdo?

-Mmmm – sus labios formaron una línea en un claro gesto de recelo – Entonces mejor cuéntame rápido ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Desde hace unos días estas… algo raro.

-… - sonreí ante su afirmación y de pronto todo lo vivido el día anterior pasó por mi cabeza tan rápido que me estremecí.

-Pero por lo visto, parece que anoche dormiste mejor, ya no tienes ojeras – me miró fijamente examinando debajo de mis ojos.

-Si, dormí muy bien – sonreí

-¿Quieres hablar aquí o prefieres ir a la cafetería del hospital?

Negué con la cabeza automáticamente.

-Mira, ¿qué te parece si conversamos mientras vamos camino al teatro?

-¿Al teatro? – preguntó confundida

-Si, hoy es tu día libre ¿Verdad? – mis ojos brillaban

-… – se limitó a asentir con su cabeza sin saber el rumbo de mis palabras.

-Por eso pensé que a lo mejor querías ir conmigo al teatro a ver el ensayo de la obra, claro a menos ¿que tengas otros planes? – dije con aprensión

-¡¿En serio? – sus ojos destellaron incredulidad, se llevó sus manos al pecho, como tratando de detener a su corazón.

-Claro – sonreí de medio lado, la alegría de esta afirmación hizo que sus ojos brillarán.

-Terry….- me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla – Eres, eres…- vacilaba sin encontrar las palabras exactas

-¿Guapo? – completé de inmediato, mientras levantaba mi ceja con suficiencia

-Jajajaja, no.

-¿No? – me hice el sorprendido

-Quiero decir, si, pero yo quería decir que eres….

-Especial, único, ¿irresistible?…- seguía completando sus oraciones mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Engreído – completó fingiendo enojo

-Jajajaja, ¿mira como me tratas?, eh, y luego te quejas cuando me defiendo – estaba fingiendo resignación.

-Es que no me dejas terminar lo que te quiero decir, sigues llenándote de halagos.

-Termina entonces – le sugerí mientras salíamos del hospital

-Lo que yo quería decir es que eres… - me advirtió con la mirada que no la volviera interrumpir.

Puse un dedo en mi boca, en señal de que no la abriría para nada, hasta que ella terminara de hablar.

-…eres ¡LINDO! – sus ojos me miraban con ternura, mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

Sonreí abiertamente ante su cumplido, mirándola con fervor.

-Gracias…aunque claro, eso ya lo sabía – me pasaba de petulante, pero era por su culpa.

-Yo tengo la culpa, por hacer que tu ego crezca sin control – se llevó una mano a la cabeza con resignación.

-Admítelo, estás loca por mi – mi voz era de terciopelo

-Ja, ja, ja – fingió mofarse, estaba empezando a enojarse – Estoy loca, si, pero por andar con un engreído como tú. – me señaló con su índice

-Jajajaja – reí con ganas - Admítelo me adoras. – le abrí la puerta del auto

-¿Viniste en el auto? – preguntó sorprendida, olvidando mi afirmación

-Claro. ¿Qué pensabas, que te iba a llevar de poste en poste?

-Tonto…pensé que caminaríamos – ese "tonto" en sus labios sonó tan dulce como si hubiera dicho "mi amor"

-Jajajaja. Últimamente hemos caminado mucho. – aseguré.

Arranqué el auto, y mientras miraba por el retrovisor para asegurarme que no viniera otro coche, empecé a hablar.

-¿Sabías que hace unos días recibí una carta del duque?… - hablé sin ningún gesto en mi rostro

-¿De tu papá? – me miró totalmente sorprendida.

-Así es. – asentí con mi cabeza mientras le respondía.

Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi rostro, estudiando cada uno de mis gestos, inesperadamente me volví hacia ella sin poder ocultar una ligera sonrisa ante su escrutinio.

Nuestros ojos se toparon unos cuantos segundos antes de que mi atención volviera al camino.

-¡Ya Terry!, deja de estar haciéndote el interesante, y cuéntame que decía esa carta – reclamó ansiosa.

-¿Qué impaciente eres?…. – quería alargar a propósito sus ansias

-¡Ya!….cuéntame… - ahora suplicaba.

-¿Quieres un resumen o todo detallado? – disfrutaba de su desesperación

-Detallado - ni si quiera lo pensó para contestar

-Bueno, luego de que te pedí que te casaras conmigo le escribí al duque una carta en la que decía… Señor Richard Grandchester, presente…

-Eso ya lo sé – me cortó – Quiero que me cuentes desde que llegó la contestación de él – me aclaró, mientras yo disfrutaba porque no se daba cuenta de mi juego.

-Ahhh – dije haciéndome el loco – Bueno, fue hace cinco días exactamente, llegué como a eso de las once de la noche y Albert me esperaba despierto, cuando abrí la puerta bostezó largamente…

-¡Basta Terry! – estaba indignada

-¿Qué? – pregunté con inocencia

Respiró hondo, como armándose de paciencia, mientras yo reía para mis adentros.

-Quiero que me cuentes desde el momento exacto en el que tenías la carta en tus manos.

Abrí la boca para continuar con mi juego pero ella volvió a hablar.

-Exactamente desde que empezaste a leer la carta, y no quiero bromas, ¿entendido? – estaba a punto de perder la paciencia

-Entendido – me hice el ingenuo levantando mis hombros, mientras nos deteníamos tras la señal del policía para dar paso a los de la vía transversal.

Esperó con impaciencia a que yo comenzara a hablar.

-La carta decía, Londres diez de….

-¡Idiota!, ¡deja de estar burlándote de mí! – explotó dándome un buen golpe en el brazo

-Eh Candy ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté con fingida voz de aturdimiento, riendo en mi fuero interno, mientras arrancaba el carro nuevamente.

-¡Ya no quiero que me cuentes nada! – resopló con sus típicas cara de mona – Mira, ¿si quieres burlarte de alguien?, ¡anda a burlarte de tu abuela! – cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia el frente.

-Jajajajaja – reí a mandíbula batiente ante sus palabras, adoraba sacarla de casillas

Estiré la mano para acariciar su enojado rostro, pero ella me dio un ligero golpe en los dedos, disminuí la velocidad hasta casi detenernos, me acerqué rápidamente a darle un beso en la mejilla, que recibió sin decir nada.

-Lo siento – dije con una sonrisa de disculpa, acelerando nuevamente y enfocando mi atención al camino.

Giró el rostro, y me dedicó una ligera mueca, su enojo ya se había aplacado, "imposible resistirse a mi encanto inglés", pensé para mis adentros.

El teatro estaba vacío cuando llegamos, aun era muy temprano para que alguien llegara, cuando estacioné el auto, pude ver a Orson asomarse por la esquina.

Esperamos a que llegara a la puerta y entramos junto con él.

Llevaba a Candy de la mano como si fuera una niña, de rato en rato la miraba y apreciaba sus ojos abiertos de par en par examinándolo todo con detenimiento, parecía una niña cuando conoce por primera vez un circo.

-¿Éste es tu camerino? – preguntó emocionada, cuando nos detuvimos.

-Si – asentí una sola vez mientras abría la puerta y le daba paso para que entrara – Adelante – le hice un ademán con mi mano derecha.

-¡Qué grande es! – se encaminó sola por todo el lugar

Puso sus manos atrás y caminó con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú traje? - preguntó

-¿El de Romeo?

-Sip

-Aun no me lo entregan, creo que va a estar listo para la próxima semana. – contesté mientras me sacaba la chaqueta y la colgaba

-¿Todos los camerinos son así?

-Algo parecidos, este es el más grande junto con el del frente – caí en cuenta que Candy nunca había estado ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los camerinos más grandes son para los actores principales.

-Ahhh.

Se dedicó a examinarlo todo con detenimiento, acercándose a cada rincón, incluso se paraba de puntillas para ver lo que su altura le impedía.

Antes de abrir los cajones, me miró con una sonrisa.

¿Puedo? – preguntó

-…- solo asentí con la cabeza, ella podría ser lo que quisiera con mis cosas y con mi vida…

En ese momento caí en cuenta que nadie solía entrar a mi camerino, a diferencia de los camerinos del resto de actores, incluyendo el de Robert que era visitado con regularidad no solo por los mismos actores sino también por uno que otro amigo o familiar.

En mi camerino solo entraba la señora de la limpieza y yo, por supuesto; cuando alguien iba, casi nunca lo dejaba pasar del umbral de la puerta, y mis cosas nadie las tocaba, siempre trataba de conservar la distancia con la gente, era algo innato en mí, pero que distinto era con Candy si pudiera haría que todo estuviera impregnado de su aroma.

-¿Tu libreto? – preguntó mientras lo sacaba con cuidado del cajón

-Si

Empezó a hojearlo con delicadeza y de rato en rato sus dedos acariciaban mis anotaciones; yo la miraba disimuladamente, empapando mi vista con ella.

Ahora estaba aquí conmigo y eso me hacía sumamente feliz, cuantas veces la imaginé en ese mismo lugar, pero su actitud sobrepasaba mis sueños.

-De pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos con ¿angustia?

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al ver su rostro pávido

-A…aquí dice que Romeo besa a Julieta – su boca aun no se cerraba.

-¿Y?...- pregunté sin saber el porqué su cara de pánico.

-Tú…tú… ¿besas a Julieta…? ¿a…Susana?

-Candy – respiré hondo y di un paso hacia ella – Es Romeo el que besa a Julieta, no Terry a Susana – le aclaré

-¿Pero tú haces de Romeo? – su dedo acusador casi topó mi pecho – No quieras jugarme la psicológica. - reclamó

-Jajajaja Candy, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Ah, es algo que siempre dice el doctor Hudson, que es el psiquiatra en el hospital cuando algún paciente quiere tergiversar las cosas – sonrío, pero al instante volvió a ponerse seria – No quieras cambiarme de tema – me acusó.

-…- giré levemente para reírme con disimulo ante su acertado comentario.

-Romeo Capuleto, ahora me vas a explicar muy bien este beso. - amenazó

-Jajaja, jajaja, Candy, es Romeo Montesco.

-Oh, ¿Montesco? o sea que Julieta es la Capuleto, vaya, nunca lo hubiera diferenciado – dijo como para ella misma

-…- me limité a asentir con la cabeza sin creer que no supiera a que familia pertenecía Romeo.

-Como sea, Capuleto o Montesco es lo de menos, ¿quiero saber si tú besas a Susana? Y no me salgas con que es "Romeo el que besa a Julieta" – esto último lo hizo imitándome cómicamente.

Me congratulé ampliamente ante sus celos, estaba tan complacido que si hubiera podido sonreír sin temor a agravar la situación mi sonrisa hubiera sido de oreja a oreja; el problema era que podía distinguir su gesto de disgusto a leguas, debía ser prudente en mi aclaración.

Respiré pausadamente esperando a que bajara la guardia pero su rostro no dejaba de escrutarme con desconfianza.

-Candy, es un beso actuado – expliqué tranquilamente

-Actuado o no, es ¡un beso! – se sentó prácticamente echando humo por las orejas en el amplio sillón color negro que estaba junto al biombo, dejó el libreto a un lado y se cruzó de brazos - ¡¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que besabas a "Julieta"? – su voz parecía un cuchillo.

La verdad era que nunca había pensado decírselo, porque suponía que ella sabía que Romeo besaba a Julieta.

-Se supone que todo el mundo sabe que Romeo besa a Julieta, al menos todos los que han leído la obra, ¿no me digas que tú no la has leído?- estaba al borde del indignación.

-…- se quedó fría – Bueno, la verdad…no – bajó su mirada avergonzada, al igual que su tono de voz.

-¡Candy! – estaba resignado y a la vez aliviado, éste era un punto a mi favor.

-Perdón…yo….quería leerla…pero no he podido…no he tenido tiempo…pero…- estaba abochornada

-Tú, la persona más importante para mí, ¿no ha leído la obra? – le corté en seco

-Lo siento…- dijo aun mas avergonzada pero luego sus ojos se volvieron dardos – Pero ese no es el punto, tú – me volvió a señalar con el dedo – Tú debiste contarme que besabas a Julieta – alzó su nariz respingada al cielo.

Me senté junto a ella mientras mi mano quitaba unos mechones de mi frente. La miré apaciblemente apoyando mi brazo en el respaldo del asiento, esperando que sonriera, pero nada.

-No te lo dije, porque pensé que lo sabías. – mi mano estiró un bucle que caía rebelde por su oreja, mientras apreciaba su perfecto perfil y sus delicadas facciones que ahora lucían ligeramente endurecidas.

-¡No!,¡ no lo sabía! – sus palabras sonaron secas.

Tomó aire en un gran respiro y enfocó rápidamente su vista en mí.

-¿Ya la has besado?, es decir ¿ya han practicado esa escena? – su mirada era inescrutable

-Si

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y me esquivaron al instante de escuchar mi respuesta, se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, sus brazos abrazaron su cuerpo.

Su reacción me tomó desprevenido, mi corazón dio un latido seco…algo andaba mal.

¿Qué le podía decir?

Mi mente estaba con todas las palabras cruzadas, me sentía confundido.

Me levanté como autómata y mi corazón me condujo a ella. Me acerqué por atrás y la abracé por encima de sus brazos que envolvían su cintura. Mi nariz se encontró con varios bucles pero pudo abrirse paso hasta su sien.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – vaciló en cada palabra

-Lo que quieras – los dos mirábamos hacia el cristal que levemente nos reflejaba, ella rubia y yo castaño, sus risos contrarrestaban con el lacio de mi cabellera y sus grandes y hermosos ojos parecían arrancar destellos verdes de mis azules ojos que se llenaban de ternura cada vez que la miraban, mientras mis brazos se amoldaban a la perfección a su delicado cuerpo.

Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces antes que su boca emitiera sonido alguno, era obvio que era una pregunta difícil, por lo que sin querer me tensé levemente.

-Que...- guardó silencio vacilando en seguir con la pregunta, mi mentón rozó su piel suavemente, esto la ayudó a continuar - ¿Qué sentiste…cuando…cuando la besaste? – soltó la última palabra con todo el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones.

-Nada – ni siquiera lo pensé para contestar, porque estaba muy seguro de mi respuesta.

Guardó silencio ante mi contestación, como tratando de entender. Me separé de ella para tomarla por los hombros y girarla suavemente.

Mi mano acarició su mejilla con devoción mientras por sus ojos miles de dudas se cruzaban como rayos.

Candy - mi voz la acariciaba y al parecer ella sintió esa caricia porque sonrió tenuemente – Es un beso actuado – completé mientras levantaba mis hombros y la miraba intensamente.

-No…. no entiendo la diferencia entre un beso actuado y un beso normal – sus ojos se clavaron en el piso.

La miré por un instante buscando las palabras para explicarle, pero esto no necesitaba palabras sino una demostración.

-Mira, por un momento vamos a imaginar que tú eres una actriz. – me miró desconfiada pero continué – Tú vas a ser la actriz que interpreta a Julieta, sin importar tu nombre, solo una actriz - levantó las cejas como dudando pero al instante hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Empecé a recrear la escena segundos antes del beso y me acerqué a sus labios, era difícil pensar que era una actriz, pero debía demostrarle la diferencia de un beso actuado.

Me incliné y besé sus labios rápidamente, mi labio superior toco levemente su labio inferior y me separé.

-Este es el beso que se hace en la escena. – confirmé

Ella me miró totalmente extrañada mientras se tocaba levemente los labios.

-Ahora te voy a demostrar la diferencia entre lo actuado y lo sentido.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé como solía hacerlo, primero con ternura posando mis dos labios completamente en sus labios y luego abriéndome paso entre ellos con delicadeza y a la vez con posesión porque esos labios eran míos.

Al principio ella no respondió como siempre, pero luego sus brazos pasaron alrededor de mi cuello y mis manos viajaron desde sus mejillas por su cuello, sus hombros, y llegaron a su cintura. Era imposible detenerse cuando la besaba de esa manera.

-¿Viste la diferencia? – pregunté con voz ronca, tratando de recuperar la cordura

-Un poco – estaba en otro mundo igual que yo – ¿Puedes demostrarme de nuevo la diferencia? – su mirada me reveló que había comprendido la diferencia con exactitud.

Sonreí ampliamente ante su deseo, ¿cómo no complacerla?, si para mí sus deseos eran órdenes, y mucho más cuando de besos se trataba.

-…..- la besé rápidamente como al inicio y dije – Beso actuado

Luego me acerqué suavemente y la empecé a besar con más pasión.

-…. Beso no actuado – aseguré mientras los dos tomábamos aire para continuar el beso.

-¿Me das un beso actuado?

-Si – la besé apenas

-Ahora…un beso NO actuado – su voz me parecía un canto de sirena, en este instante sería capaz de pararme de lengua si me lo pidiera, ya no era yo…

-mmmjjjj – la besé con más pasión, explorando toda su boca con ansiedad

-Un beso actuado – dijo entre mis labios, tratando inútilmente de alejarse de mi

-Candy… a estas alturas ya no puedo darte besos actuados.- confesé con voz grave

La traje hacia mí, como si pudiera tenerla más cerca; mi cuerpo necesitaba con urgencia de su cercanía cada poro de mi piel ansiaba tener más contacto con ella. Mi mano empezó a recorrer su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, buscando calmar los instintos primitivos que luchaban por salir. Sus dedos empezaron a abrirse paso por mi cabellera, como si buscara una herida, era un masaje embriagador que solo avivaba mis instintos.

Poco a poco mi boca fue recorriendo su mentón, era la primera vez que la besaba en ese sitio, y esto me volvía loco. Suave, tibia y angosta, su quijada se elevó sutilmente mostrándome el camino hacia su cuello, fui avanzando despacio, llenándome de su olor y de su sabor, sin pensar en nada, la acerqué a la pared para besarla con más comodidad.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y pude percibir que la de ella estaba acompasada con la mía. Cada beso en su cuello la hacían estremecer y esto avivaba a mi cuerpo. Mis manos empezaron a viajar de los extremos de su cintura hacia arriba, sintiendo que ya no podía esperar más….ni un solo día, ni un solo minuto…ni un solo segundo, deseaba explorar más…mis manos se abrieron ansiosas tratando con las yemas de los dedos alcanzar el nacimiento de las perfectas elevaciones que eran mi anhelo sentir…

-¿Terry? – apenas y pude distinguir su voz en medio de un suspiro - Debemos parar…

Inclinó su rostro, quitándome el acceso a su cuello, yo no quería parar y nuevamente me adueñé de su boca y mis manos descendieron resignadas a su cintura, sin siquiera haber avanzado un milímetro en su intento inicial.

Traté de llevarla al instante en el que me había permitido avanzar a su cuello. Sus dedos ya no masajeaban mi cabeza, sino que la acariciaban con ternura para poco a poco llegar a mi rostro; me alejó delicadamente de sus labios, y su lejanía me provocó un raro vacío en todo el cuerpo, la miré resignado sabiendo que en mis ojos ardía la pasión y el deseo, pero en los suyos también, ¿entonces por qué me había separado de ella?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté aturdido intentando besarla nuevamente

-Escuché voces afuera – dijo algo avergonzada.

En ese momento presté atención a mí alrededor y comprobé penosamente que era verdad.

-Maldición – odiaba a todos los idiotas que estaban hablando afuera y deseé que la tierra se abriera y se los tragara a todos juntos.

-…- ella soltó una risita nerviosa

-Nadie nos interrumpirá – aseguré mirándola con fervor

-Te amo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y con ojos de adoración.

La miré detenidamente por unos segundos, mientras mi cuerpo se rehusaba a volver a la calma, me pedía a gritos que continuara, pero mi corazón era el que más dominaba en estos casos, y simplemente la amaba por sobre todo.

Llevé mi dedo pulgar hacia su boca y dibuje sus labios levemente hinchados con intensidad.

Su rostro estaba en más calma que el mío, yo necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para recuperar mi serenidad inicial.

-Ahora ya se la diferencia – aseguró mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios.

¿La diferencia? – pregunté confuso - ¿De qué?

-De los besos actuados y los no actuados – sonrió ante mi aturdimiento

-Ah – era como traerme a la realidad – Me alegra – dije con sinceridad.

-A mí también, ahora podré ver tu obra con más tranquilidad.

-Tus besos me hacen olvidar hasta mi nombre – confesé

-Y los tuyos me hacen llegar al cielo – cuando terminó de decir esto la abracé con tanto, tanto, tanto amor, que no podía creer que pudiera amarla más.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me obligó a separarme de ella, seguro era la señora de la limpieza.

-Buenos días, señor Grandchester – saludó la señora de la limpieza – Vengo hacer la limpieza de su camerino.

-Adelante

Cuando entró y vio a Candy que ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá sus ojos se desorbitaron enormemente y una sonrisa malintencionada se dibujó al instante.

-Mi novia – la presenté mientras me sentaba junto a ella y tomaba el libreto de sus manos.

-Mucho gusto señorita – sus ojos estaban incrédulos. Era la primera vez que me miraba con alguien en mi camerino.

-Buenos días señora Laura – saludó Candy como si la conociera de toda la vida.

La señora se asombró ante su saludo y le sonrió humildemente.

Candy sabía quién era gracias a su curiosidad desmedida por todo lo que me rodeaba, a veces me sacaba las cosas con cuchara pero a la final terminaba describiéndole todo con lujo de detalles, y acababa de comprobar que si prestaba atención a todo lo que le contaba.

Sonreí de medio lado y pude ver como la mujer enfocaba sus ojos desorbitados en el anillo de Candy, seguro estaba comprobando, si había algo más.

Se demoró en la limpieza más que otras ocasiones y nos miraba de cuando en cuando con curiosidad desmedida, estaba al pendiente de todo, pero Candy y yo tuvimos una conversación relajada acerca de la obra.

Cuando al fin se fue, recordé porque la había llevado ahí, necesitaba conversar con ella sobre la visita del duque, había algo que no me cuadraba, sobre todo al recordar el saludo demasiado cariñoso de Bárbara, tenía el ligero presentimiento que podría encontrarla en cualquier lugar y si se le ocurría saludarme de esta manera estaría en grandes aprietos con Candy, por eso era mejor que ella conociera toda la verdad.

Me acerqué donde reposaba mi chaqueta y saqué el sobre totalmente arrugado mientras se lo extendía.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había recibido una carta del duque?

-¿Era en serio? – preguntó asombrada

-Claro Candy, solo quería que leyeras la carta por ti misma, antes de contártelo todo.

-¿No es una broma?

-No, claro que no. Toma – le extendí la carta.

Dudó un poco antes de cogerla, me miró como indagando que no era una broma y la abrió con rapidez.

Al ver los papeles totalmente arrugados levantó las cejas y me miró con un signo de interrogación.

-¿Por qué está así, tan… arrugada? – preguntó examinado todos los papeles.

Porque después que la leí, la tiré a la basura. Fue Albert el que la guardó pensando en que tal vez me serviría. – recordé que me sorprendí esta mañana cuando me la entregó antes de salir

-Eso quiere decir que no son tan buenas noticias – conjeturó mirándome a los ojos. No tenía nada que responder, me sumergí en un silencio inquebrantable.

Volvió a mirar la carta por todos lados y preguntó como si fuera una niña

-¿La puedo leer? – preguntó temerosa y ansiosa a la vez.

-Por eso te la di – contesté luego de un respiro

T-omó la carta en sus manos y empezó a leerla, traté de enfocar mi atención en el libreto pero era imposible, necesitaba ver cada una de sus reacciones.

Al terminar la primera hoja sonrió con alivio al igual que yo, quiso decir algo, pero no la dejé.

-Termina de leer el otro papel también – le sugerí

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó el otro papel.

Pude ver como su cara se iba llenando de incredulidad al igual que yo, cuando la leí por primera vez. En medio de su lectura, enfocó sus ojos en mí, y pude ver la angustia que yo mismo experimenté. Bajó la mirada y continuó leyendo. A los pocos minutos terminó su lectura y apretaba las manos en el papel, seguro reprimiendo las ganas de romperlo.

-¿Te vas a casar con ella? – dijo en un hilo de voz.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, ante su insólita y descabella pregunta, nunca se me pasó por la mente tal atrocidad, pero a mi pecosa si…

-No, claro, que NO, ¿como se te ocurre? – estaba algo irritado por su desconfianza

-Pero aquí dice….

-Lo que dice ahí, es una ¡estupidez! – mi voz sonó seca aunque con un toque de dulzura.

-Pero…aquí dice que tu padre te autoriza a casarte con ella.

-Lo que el duque autorice o deje de autorizar es lo de menos. Lo importante es que tú y yo nos vamos a casar, con o sin su permiso

-Pero…aquí…- su voz estaba al borde del llanto

Deja que te cuente todo ahora que conoces el contenido de la carta. – quité la carta de sus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella, que estaban inusualmente fríos, seguro en reacción a lo que acababa de leer – Tres días después de que recibí esa carta volví a ver al duque…

Le describí con lujo de detalles todo lo vivido desde aquel día, de mi temor por contarle a ella y de mis nada buenos encuentros con el duque, la desagradable e inesperada visita del duque de Barns y sus hijos: Bárbara y Julián, hasta mi última conversación en la mañana con el duque de Grandchester.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya conociste a esa chica con la que te quieren casar? – preguntó vacilante, pero más tranquila que al inicio.

-En realidad Candy, a Bárbara la conocí cuando era niño – contesté con recelo

-¿Cuándo eras niño?

-Si, así es. Ella y su hermano eran algo así como mis compañeros de juegos en las jornadas de cacería que hacía la nobleza en ese entonces.

-Entiendo – guardó silencio un momento y luego preguntó - ¿Entonces recién la volviste a ver ayer, después de muchos años?

-No – contesté con sinceridad.

Hasta ese momento no sabía hasta donde debería contarle sobre mi encuentro con esa loca, pero después de lo acontecido el día anterior y al ver la enceguecida actitud de Bárbara era mejor hablar con la verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – estaba confundida

-En realidad la volví a ver en los Ángeles cuando estuve de gira, en la recepción que ofreció el alcalde de esa ciudad, me encontré con ella y con su hermano. – ya no podía dar marcha atrás

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mirada de pronto se volvió cautelosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – su serenidad me puso en alerta

Como siempre era la pregunta equivocada. Ahora ¿cómo debía responderle?, ¿con total sinceridad?… me di cuenta que eso sería poco acertado, entonces recordé que Albert me aconsejo que le contara todo pero que evitara ciertos detalles sórdidos, era lo mejor, llegado a este punto.

-Bueno…porque no le di importancia a ese suceso. Era alguien que había conocido en mi niñez y el volverlos a ver a Julián y a ella no era algo que merecía recordarse. Simplemente saludamos y conversamos.

-¿Solo conversaron? – preguntó con más cautela, sentí que mi corazón empezaba a alterarse levemente por las preguntas. Necesitaba conservar el aplomo para no perder credibilidad.

-Si más o menos, no recuerdo ni de que conversamos, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo – era verdad que no recordaba de que conversamos cuando estábamos los tres, pero si recordaba a mi pesar lo que pasó en el jardín

Me examinó con detenimiento, buscando algo raro en mi rostro, pero hasta ese momento yo le decía toda la verdad. Me encomendé silenciosamente al santo de mi madre para que no avanzara en más preguntas.

-Pero en realidad es irrelevante cuando la volví a encontrar, lo que ahora importa es…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Terry? – me cortó en media oración y continuó - Fue ese encuentro, el que marcó a esa chica, pasó algo ahí, que la hizo obsesionarse contigo.

Que mujer tan inteligente, me quedé sorprendido ante su acertada deducción y no es que Candy fuera tonta, no, simplemente el raciocinio de los hechos casi sin conocerlos me abrió los ojos a mí, fue ahí que comprendí a regañadientes el obsesivo comportamiento de Bárbara.

Como no iba a estar así, si yo, que siempre había sido distante con todos me porté tan amistoso con ella, todo lo contrario de lo que los diarios hablaban y los chimes también.

Bárbara era una mujer enrolada en la sociedad y esos cotilleos seguro llegaron a sus oídos, ella debió sentirse alagada con mi inusual comportamiento, pero no sólo era eso, también había contribuido la pieza que bailamos, claro que fue a medias, pero recordé exactamente como se pavoneaba cuando nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, y lo que remató todo fue nuestra salida al jardín, ella había acaparado la atención del esquivo actor Terruce Grandchester, como no sentirse en su papayal.

Ella era una mujer sumamente hermosa y con una dote nada despreciable, además de pertenecer a una de las familias con mayor abolengo de Inglaterra y con un título nobiliario que a muchos cautivaba, cuantos hubieran dado la vida por estar en mi lugar, era un favor el que ella se dignara a mirarlos.

Ella seguramente sentía que todos, incluyéndome yo, le deberíamos estar agradecidos por tener su atención, porque así había sido criada. Sin duda su tonta actitud no era del todo su culpa sino de la gente que la rodeaba.

Lamentablemente para mi, Bárbara Barns era solo una chica más, con más belleza que cerebro y más dinero que amor propio.

Fijé los ojos en Candy sintiendo el orgullo apoderarse de toda mi alma, me había enamorado de una gran mujer, que a mas de tener un corazón de oro, una alma pura, voluntad inquebrantable, era inteligente y desprendida, siempre estaba pensando en el bienestar de los demás antes que en el suyo propio y ni que decir de lo hermosa que era por fuera y por dentro, definitivamente alguien en el cielo se había apiadado de mi, haciendo que el amor de mi vida fuera todo lo que yo no era. Cerré los ojos y agradecí en silencio al Altísimo.

-¿Pudiste recordar algo más? – su pregunta me trajo nuevamente a la realidad

Una mujer así merecía ser tratada como tal, con respeto y honestidad.

-Estaba pensando en lo que acabas de mencionar….y creo que uno de los motivos es…porque bailamos una pieza juntos – reconocí; estaba dispuesto a contarle incluso lo del jardín.

-¿Bailaste con ella?

-Si – dije mordiendo un poco mi labio, me sentía avergonzado. – Ni siquiera fue una pieza completa… – empecé a justificarme

-Dices que uno de los motivos fue la pieza que bailaron, ¿cuál o cuáles fueron los otros motivos? – preguntó con cautela. Yo y mi bocota, tenía que haber dicho "uno de los motivos", lo más racional hubiera sido decir, "el motivo" y nada más y ahorita estaría todo tranquilo…

-Como te dije hace un momento no bailamos la pieza completa porque me molestaba la mirada de todos sobre mí, entonces la encaminé a tomar asiento, pero ella me pidió que la acompañara al jardín…

Sus ojos se abrieron con cierta incredulidad pero no me dijo nada, espero a que continuara.

-…La acompañé sin ningún motivo en especial más que alejarme de las miradas curiosas de la gente del baile, cuando estuvimos ahí, ella empezó a preguntarme…no recuerdo bien…pero era sobre qué opinión tendría el Duque de Grandchester si fuéramos pareja….

Su mirada no tenía ninguna expresión, solo esperaba a que prosiguiera con mi relato

-…La verdad, sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa pero las tomé como si fueran una broma, yo veía en ella a la compañera de juegos de mi niñez y me aventuré a pensar que sus palabras se referían también a un juego, pero luego de un momento me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, que sus palabras no eran un juego sino algo real…entonces le aclaré que entre nosotros no podía haber nunca nada más que una simple amistad.

-¿Y?

-Y…pues ya me conoces, le dije unas cuantas verdades y la dejé hablando sola, no tenía porque escuchar sus estupideces…

Ella sonrió un poco, y bajó la mirada a sus manos.

Si hubiera sabido lo obsesiva que era, ni siquiera la hubiera saludado. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberla encontrado, lo único que pensé cuando los encontré: a ella y a su hermano fue que había encontrado a los tiempos a alguien conocido, pero nada más…mi intención nunca fue darle algún motivo para que pensara que estaba interesado en ella… ¿me entiendes Candy?

-No te estoy juzgando Terry – su mano se soltó de las mías y fue directo a mi mejilla - ¿Pasó algo más que "yo" deba saber?

Su pregunta fue un baldazo de agua, sentí que me quedaba sin saliva, si hubiera estado Albert le hubiera dicho "te lo dije", ella estaría preguntándome hasta llegar al fondo de todo; pero como un rayo analicé nuevamente su pregunta, dándome cuenta que ella no tenía porque saber nada más…el resto viviría en mi conciencia por un buen tiempo.

-No – dije como para mí mismo, demorándome un segundo en responderle

Respiró aliviada y su mano me acarició con ternura, para mi asombro en sus ojos no había sentimientos negativos, sino amor.

-Tu eres un gran actor, y no solo eso, eres una gran persona y como si eso fuera poco, eres muy guapo – esto último lo dijo con adoración, me sentí un gusano por no contarle toda la verdad pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor.

Sonreí disfrutando ligeramente de sus palabras incapaz de interrumpir este momento, era asombroso ver su proceder tranquilo y su apoyo incondicional, sus palabras me sabían a miel.

-¿Sabes?, entiendo porque esa tal Bárbara, quiere a toda costa casarse contigo – aseguró con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarme

-¿Lo entiendes? – estaba confundido.

-Si yo fuera ella y tuviera el poder para casarte, yo también haría lo mismo, es más ¿sabes lo que hubiera hecho?

-¿Qué? – pregunté desconfiado al atisbar un brillo de picardía en sus ojos

-Hubiera tratado de robarte un beso…- una risa traviesa se adueñó de su boca mientras yo tragaba en seco…ante su acertada osadía

-Jajajajaja, Candy que cosas se te ocurren – dije en tono tolerante, tratando de componer mi rostro

-Es verdad – aseguró – Hay más de un chica por no decir cientos que mueren por una mirada tuya…y no se diga por un beso – había diversión perversa en sus palabras

-…- suspiré resignado, tratando de negar lo que ella decía con la cabeza

-Es verdad, y lo sabes – me señaló - Pero también sé que me amas…- había una mezcla de seguridad, orgullo y vanidad en su mirada

-Así es – asentí aliviado ante su afirmación y continué- Tu, mi Julieta de blanco, solo necesitas mover un dedo y yo estaré ahí sin pensarlo.

-Ya quisiera yo tener ese poder sobre ti – no me creía

-Lo tienes – confesé; antes solía estar aterrado con la sola idea que ella sospechara el poder que tenía sobre mí, pero ahora necesitaba que lo supiera.

Me analizó por un momento mientras sus dedos dibujaban mi mentón.

-Me basta con tener tu amor – aseguró

-Lo tienes – mi mano fue a su cuello, mientras en mis ojos ardía la verdad y en los de ella la seguridad.

El golpeteo de la puerta nos interrumpió nuevamente. Me paré sin dejar de mirarla con un sentimiento diferente nacer desde mis entrañas, un sentimiento que solo ella podía hacer que emergiera…la confianza; yo había dudado por unas simples flores que le habían llegado de un desconocido y ahora ella me cacheteaba, por así decirlo, con su muestra de su entera confianza en mí, en mi amor.

Me sentí pequeño, por no decir un gusano, por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar el día anterior, sin motivo. Y ella ahora me daba la mayor prueba de amor…su confianza…me prometí en ese instante que por ella cambiaría…trataría de ser una mejor persona.

Nos encaminamos hasta los asientos delanteros del teatro, desde donde vería el ensayo.

Varios actores a nuestro paso se acercaron para mi sorpresa a saludarnos con curiosidad, todos con la clara intención de conocer a mi bella e inusual acompañante.

-¿No sabía que eras tan popular? – se burló ampliamente, al ver mi cara de pocos amigos al saludar a cada paso.

-Mi popularidad se debe a la curiosidad desmedida que despierta tu compañía – expliqué en tono neutro, mientras la ayudaba a bajar las gradas que comunicaban el escenario con los asientos.

-¿Y yo que pensé que habías dejado de ser un antisocial?….jajajajaja.

-Ja, Ja, Ja – le remedé irónicamente su risa – ¿Estas muy chistosita hoy? – le dije con fingido enojo – Y para tu información, no soy ningún "antisocial", simplemente no paso de confianzudo como otras monas a las que conozco y que no quiero decir su nombre….- la miré de hito a hito con venganza

-¿Oye?…mona, tu abuela….jajajajaja

-Jajajajajaja - reí con ganas – Me temo mi adorada Tarzán Pecosa, que a mi abuelita no le gustaba andarse trepando a los árboles, pero por lo visto a la tuya ¡sí!, de eso no hay duda – le pegué a la punta de su nariz con el dedo.

-¡Grosero!

-Mírala, ¿ahora yo, soy el grosero?, a ver, ¿y quien empezó a meterse con mi familia de gana?, eh.

-Mejor ya vete a ensayar – me ordenó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me alejara.

La miré divertido, definitivamente era la única capaz de ordenarme sin que yo protestara.

-Terry…- me llamó cuando estuve cerca del escenario – Voy a comprobar lo actuado, con lo sentido – me advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Comprendí al instante que se refería a la escena del beso, "esto iba a ser divertido". Le dediqué un guiño cómplice acompañado de una sonrisa pícara. Simplemente adoraba a esta mujer.

Al levantar la vista, me encontré con la cara de disgusto de Susana, que había sido la única a la que no había visto hasta ese instante, incluso llegué a pensar que había faltado, porque siempre la encontraba mientras me dirigía a las prácticas en el escenario.

Sentí unas ganas incontenibles de abofetearla, al darme cuenta como miraba a Candy, rápidamente mis ojos buscaron a mi pecosa que se encontraba distraída mirando hacia los palcos vacíos. Suspiré aliviado al ver que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada fulminante de Susana.

Mis ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en Susana y su mirada había cambiado totalmente, ahora me miraba y trágicamente comprobé que ahora me miraba igual que Bárbara…

Bueno ¿qué les pasaba a las mujeres de esta época?, se supone, que no deberían mostrar sus pretensiones tan abiertamente, pero por lo visto ninguna de estas dos, había asistido a una clase como las que daba la Hermana Grey.

Era ilógico, pero acababa de comprobar que la monja no estaba tan mal en sus enseñanzas.

Le dediqué una mirada enfurecida y llena de desprecio igual a la que ella le había dedicado a mi pecosa. Sus ojos se abrieron aturdidos y rápidamente los enfocó en mi pecosa, con odio.

¿Quién se creía esta Monalisa Albina que era, para mirar así a mi Ángel Blanco?

Nuevamente mis ojos se posaron en Candy y todo se me olvidó, ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que correspondí al instante.

Los ensayos iniciaron con una leve explicación del director sobre la posición de los actores como siempre; de rato en rato, mi mirada se posaba en el lugar donde estaba mi auténtica Julieta con ansiedad.

Qué bien me hacía tenerla cerca, sentirla cerca, era tan gratificante enfocar mi ojos y encontrarla en los asientos, ojalá pudiera venir más seguido.

Mientras esperaba para entrar nuevamente en escena, pude ver como Susana y otra actriz llamada Eloísa me miraban disimuladamente por encima de sus libretos, era claro que algo se tramaban por sus risitas de complicidad. Idiotas, decidí darles las espaldas.

Al poco rato Susana pasó demasiado cerca de mí votando su melena hacía atrás y sonriendo, mientras sus parpados se cerraban exageradamente por unos instantes.

Acaso estaba ¿coqueteándome?, que cínica. Levanté la ceja en un evidente gesto de desagrado, tenía ganas de darle con el libreto en la cara para que se le quitara lo idiota.

Sin poder evitarlo agité la cabeza en gesto de negación y me alejé veloz de sus tontos coqueteos, con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como se le borraba la sonrisa al instante. Di tres pasos antes que ella me volviera a dar alcance.

-¿Terry? – estaba nerviosa

Ni siquiera le regresé a ver, estaba indignado con su tonto comportamiento, desde hace tiempo que se había dado por coquetearme ligeramente, esos devaneos ni me iban ni me venían, pero ahora eran demasiado obvios y me molestaba su proceder frente a Candy, fue en ese instante que comprendí el porqué de su comportamiento, un sentimiento muy parecido a la lástima me inundó.

-Mira, estuve pensando que si alargamos la escena del beso se vería más romántico – su mano toco mi brazo casi al mismo tiempo que mi boca se abría con asombro al escuchar sus estupideces.

-¡¿Qué? – pregunté incrédulo e irritado, ¿que se proponía? ya bastante era con rosar sus desabridos labios.

-Que…que…si…nos…digo…si…si alargamos la escena del beso crearemos un ambiente más romántico - su mano se quitó automáticamente de mi brazo al percatarse de la mirada exagerada y exasperada que le dirigí a este gesto.

-¡¿Estás loca? – la fulminé con la mirada sin poder disimular la repulsión que me provocaban sus palabras, "si eliminaran esa escena, a mí, me harían un favor" pensé en mi fuero interno, mientras me alejaba de ahí.

No tenía nada contra Shekaspeare, pero había algunas cosas que no me cuadraban en esta historia, como los besos; para variar la actitud empalagosa de Susana, me hizo arrepentirme por un momento de interpretar a Romeo.

Susana estuvo algo trabada el resto del día por lo que repitió varias escenas, y en el beso se quedó ahí como soñada. Definitivamente, un par de cachetadas no le hubieran hecho ningún daño, más bien habrían ayudado hacer una práctica sin tanto inconveniente.

Si no fuera porque tenía a mi estrella de la mañana sentada en el teatro, mi humor habría sido muy parecido al de los ogros de los cuentos de hadas, pero gracias al cielo tenía razones de sobra para estar contento.

-¡Señores tienen veinte minutos de descanso! – anunció el director con la voz que rayaba en la cólera.

Me acerqué con paso ligero hacia mi espectadora, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Estás cansada? – pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Para nada – sonrió – Esto es asombroso, la obra es hermosa – sus ojos brillaban.

-El ensayo fue un desastre – hablé resignado - La Frentona de Julieta, esta mas que trabada – estaba irritado

-¿Cómo la llamaste? – preguntó divertida

-¿A quién?

-A Susana, a Julieta

-Ah, te refieres a la Monalisa Albina; le dije "la Frentona de Julieta" – respondí con inocencia

-Jajajajaja, jajajajajaja, jajajajaja - no paraba de reír, su risa cantarina llegó a todos los rincones, contagiándome al instante.

-Jajajajajaja – reímos juntos a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Monalisa Albina? Jajajajaja – preguntó entre risas

-Es que no le has visto que es igualita a la Monalisa de Da Vinci, solo que en versión albina – le expliqué

-Jajajajaja, eres terrible, ¿lo sabías? Jajajaja y lo de ¿frentona? – aun no dejaba de reír.

-Candy, ¿mira como te refieres a la pobre de Julieta?, solo porque tiene diez dedos de frente jajajaja - la acusé

-Jajajajajajaja, que yo ¿qué? Jajajajajaja- se reía tanto, que por más que se tapaba la boca sus risas podían escucharse hasta los camerinos. - ¡Ya deja de estar burlándote de los demás! – me retó tratando de ponerse sería.

En ese momento sentí que éramos observados, al alzar la vista me percaté que todos los actores, iluminadores, arreglistas y músicos estaban mirándonos sorprendidos.

Le hice una señal con los ojos para que mirara a su alrededor, Candy se puso colorada al instante y automáticamente se escondió de tras de mi brazo, provocando descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo.

Cuando acompañé a Candy al tocador de damas, pude escuchar varios comentarios sobre nosotros.

-¿Que diferente es Terry? – dijo una voz que provenía del salón de descanso donde solían descansar los actores y que casualmente estaba junto al tocador de damas.

-Es otra persona, totalmente distinta al que conocíamos – comentó otra persona sin percatarse de mi presencia al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Te fijaste como la mira?, ahhhhhh – otra voz se unía a la tertulia

-Si, es simplemente divino. Ni siquiera hay punto de comparación cuando mira a "Julieta"; a esta chica la mira con el corazón en sus ojos. Viste ¿que no la ha perdido de vista en todo el ensayo?

-Si, yo también me di cuenta de eso, seguro la chica debe ser su novia.

-Según me dijo Laurita, parece que es su prometida, porque tiene un anillo de compromiso bellísimo en su dedo, lo vio cuando entró hacer la limpieza.

-Que envidia.

-Seguro es la misma chica que llevó al baile de estreno de Cleopatra.

-Si debe ser ella….porque nunca se le ha visto con nadie más.

-Si es la misma chica, yo estuve ahí cuando Terruce apareció con ella – era una voz masculina que no pude identificar muy bien

-La que me da pena, es Susana, casi se muere cuando se enteró que Terry la había traído.

-Si yo también la vi, pobre, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Pero no es su culpa estar tan enamorada de Terry….

-¿Y quién no se enamoraría de él?, si es tan guapo, tan caballero, tan inexplicable...

-Si, tienes razón y esos ojos tan azules, tan profundos, con esa nariz perfecta y esos labios, dignos de un dios griego – esto me estaba incomodando

-Si tuviera unos añitos menos, este chico no se me escaparía jajajajaja.

-Te juro que yo pensé que entre Susana y Terry había química, pero acabo de comprobar que Terry solo actuaba, porque química es lo que hay entre Terry y esa chica.

-¿Química? Yo diría amor, por la manera, como se miran, como se ríen, como hablan... Es como si estuvieran dentro de una esfera.

-Si….cuando está con ella, parece que el mundo se le desaparece

Por suerte Candy no se demoró mucho, y la llevé a paso veloz a los asientos…Pero como siempre íbamos riéndonos del mundo entero.

-¿En serio vas a ir a Chicago? – me preguntó de pronto

-Si - contesté

-¿Cuando?

-Este fin de semana, hoy voy a hablar con Robert para pedirle permiso.

-¿Y crees que te lo dé?

-Tiene que dármelo – aseguré

-¿Albert va a ir contigo?

-Él, se ofreció a acompañarme, para que el tío abuelo, vea que no estoy solo, y para dar más solidez a mi propuesta.

-Me gustaría ir…pero tengo turno este sábado.

-No te preocupes Candy, además, soy yo el que debe pedir tu mano al tío abuelo.

-…- se limitó asentir con su cabeza en un gesto de resignación - ¿Y tu papá no va a ir contigo?

-Prefiero mantener al duque al margen de esto. No debemos confiar en él.

-Entiendo…

-No me gusta dejarte sola – dije mientras llegábamos a los butacas

-Estaré bien – sonrió tiernamente

-Me preocupa dejarte…con ese auto rondando el hospital – confesé casi en un susurro mientras mi ojos se enfocaban sin emoción en el fondo vacío del teatro.

-No te preocupes, nada me va a pasar

Respiré con preocupación, odiaba alejarme de ella, y mucho más si Albert iba conmigo, de pronto sentí mi corazón estrujarse, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mi, y casi me impedía respirar.

La miré con premura, con preocupación, con adoración, ella era tan linda, tan frágil, tan inocente…. ¿quién era la persona que la estaba rondando mañana y tarde?

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con interés, descubriendo enseguida mis miedos más profundos.

Me debatí internamente, de pronto ya no me urgía viajar, pero era necesario hacerlo, para poder estar juntos para siempre, pero si algo le pasaba en mi ausencia, jamás me lo perdonaría….jamás….

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y aqui esta el capítulo 11 totalmente remasterizado y listo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Y como dice mi amiga PCR sus reviews son mi sueldo.

Gracias


	12. Chapter 12

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XII**

-¡Auhg!, ten cuidado que me duele – reclamé adolorido

-Si no te movieras tanto podría curarte más rápido – me regañó

-¿Estás segura que tienes el título de enfermera calificada?

-Ahora que lo mencionas….- pude descubrir una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujarse en sus labios

-¡Auuuhg! ¡Candy! ¡¿Eso lo hiciste apropósito? – volví a reclamar ligeramente irritado entrecerrando los ojos

-Si sigues moviéndote, te seguirá doliendo – me advirtió nuevamente.

-Es que me duele, ahhhyyy, ¡eso me ardió!

-Lo siento – sus ojos me miraron con disculpa

Mis ojos se posaron en ella con irritación, mientras los suyos volvían hacia el lugar donde me curaba con interés.

Estaba tan cerca de mí, que podía ver como cada una de sus facciones cambiaban mientras me curaba, de rato en rato arrugaba la nariz con preocupación, y mordía sus labios, su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, el olor a alcohol se mezclaba con su suave perfume…entonces me sentí transportado al sueño que me estaba atormentando…

"…La esperaba como siempre frente al hospital, su demora me inquietaba, pero al verla salir todo se me olvidó…su sonrisa se extendió con un extraño brillo, y sus ojos se posaron en el auto azul que acababa de parquearse frente al hospital, ella se dirigió presurosa al auto mientras mi corazón se detenía de isofacto.

La puerta se abría y de ahí salía un hombre casi tan alto como yo con un ramo de azucenas, ella no me miraba, porque sus ojos estaban fijos con embeleso en el hombre del ramo al que yo no podía mirar el rostro y entonces sus palabras me desgarraron por dentro.

-Anthony…sabía que volverías por mí…

Sus brazos envolvieron su cuello mientras sentía que mi mundo se terminaba en ese instante…

Me desperté en medio de la noche con el más terrible de los miedos y con la respiración agitada.

La angustia y la zozobra se habían adueñado de mi a media madrugada a pesar de saber que solo era un sueño…mi corazón estaba encogido con temor de que mi pesadilla se volviera realidad…"

El ruido de las tijeras al tocar la mesa de curaciones me devolvió a la realidad con la misma angustia que había aflorado en mi sueño.

Tragué con dificultad, y automáticamente mis ojos se cerraron tratando de alejar esa sensación de sentirme reemplazado por un rival fantasma.

Ciertamente descubrir al "admirador" de Candy había vuelto la tranquilidad a mi vida, estaba en cierto modo aliviado y porque no admitirlo agradecido de saber que era el imbécil de Leegan el que había estado mandando las flores secretamente.

Me pregunté ¿que tenía en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro?

Seguramente piedras, para creer que ella se fijaría en él, después de todo lo que le había hecho; aunque, debía admitir que tenía buen gusto por fijarse en mi Ángel Blanco. Claro, soñar no cuesta nada…pero pobre Leegan… estaba volando muy alto pensando que podría conquistarla así no más.

Nuevamente volví a sentir aquel odio irracional de hace unos minutos cuando lo agarré a golpes para sacarlo de mi camino y de la vida de Candy…

-¿Terry? – mi nombre en los labios de Candy me hizo estremecer

-¿Sí?

-¿Me vas a contar que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó con prudencia

-Mmmm - mis labios se sellaron por unos instantes, mientras decidía que le contaba y que no – Simplemente, descubrí a Neil pagando a un muchacho para que te entregara un ramo de "azucenas" y cuando le pregunté muy "educadamente", el porqué te enviaba flores, su respuesta me sacó de casillas…pero sobre todo su sonrisa idiota fue lo que más me molestó, así que, no me quedó más remedio que borrarle la sonrisa de la cara…

-¿La sonrisa dijiste? – me miró con reprobación por unos segundos mientras continuaba curándome - Creo que casi le dejas sin unos cuantos dientes menos.

-¿En serio? , pensé que le había sacado todos. Que mal – hice un ligero puño y golpeé al aire con frustración

-¡¿Terry? - reclamó

-¡¿Qué?

-Las cosas pudieron ser peor, mira como tienes este golpe en la cara.

-Pero este golpe no me lo dio Neil, sino su chofer. – aclaré rápidamente, no quería que pensara que ese idiota era tan fuerte como para dejarme así la cara.

-¿El chofer? – preguntó asustada

-Si, sino hubiera sido por él, hubiera podido darle su merecido a Leegan – recordé el golpe y la ira nuevamente se apoderó de mi.

-¡¿Terry? – dijo con reproche

-¡¿Qué? – me estaban exasperando sus reprimendas

-Las cosas no se solucionan con golpes – me regañó

-Créeme Candy, a veces un golpe a tiempo, evita muchos malos ratos en el futuro.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo – había un tono de reproche en su voz

-¿Qué querías que hiciera entonces? – a veces no la entendía

-Nada, solo aclararle las cosas, sin necesidad de llegar a los golpes, por supuesto. – claro, para ella era fácil hablar así, porque no había visto la sonrisa idiota de ese imbécil; en ese momento me pregunté como ella reaccionaría si alguna de mis obsesivas seguidoras (Susana o Bárbara) por mencionar a las más insistentes le dijeran en la cara sus bajos instintos que sentían por mi…una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó brevemente por mi rostro sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Pero si eso fue lo que hice, los golpes solo fueron para que no se le fuera a olvidar que lo que le decía era en serio. – volví a aclararle

Movió su cabeza en señal de resignación, respiró hondo mientras sus manos tomaron mi rostro.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a pelear…ni por mí ni por nadie. ¿Escuchaste?

-Puedo negociar "el por nadie" pero el "por ti"…no, eso queda fuera de cualquier discusión – ella intentó interrumpirme pero continué – Candy, recuerda que ahora me tienes a mí, para luchar contra todo y contra todos, y eso implica que te defenderé con la razón y con los puños. – tomé aire antes de continuar - Óyeme bien, nadie, absolutamente nadie, volverá hacerte daño. – mis ojos la miraban con fervor mientras los de ella se iban cristalizando, ¿acaso la había lastimado con mis palabras?

-Terry….- se abrazó a mi cuello con mucha fuerza

-Auuuuuu – dije con dolor, sentí que la cabeza me punzaba

-Lo siento – se separó de mi, pero no la dejé alejarse demasiado

-No importa, ya no me duele tanto - mentí

-Mira no mas como quedaste…- un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pero ella las limpió rápidamente para que yo no las viera – Ahora van a decir, que Romeo quedó así luego de su pelea con Temístocles…

-Tebaldo - le corregí con una tierna sonrisa

-Jajajajaja –reímos juntos ante las recurrentes confusiones de Candy con la obra.

Lo único que me importaba en ese instante y por el resto de mi vida era ella, y quería convencerla que nadie la amaría ni la había amado como yo, de eso estaba completamente seguro, inclusive ni el fantasma de mis miedos…

Ella continuó curándome con esmero, tal vez estaba imaginando, pero sus manos me rozaban con tanto cariño que me hacía estremecer en cada contacto.

-Listo, la herida está limpia, ahora llamaré al Doctor Benson para que te cosa.

-¡¿Qué? – la palabra coser me tomó desprevenido

-Terry, tienes una herida en tu cabeza, que no se como no se te sale el cerebro por ahí.

-No exageres Candy.

-No exagero, y no te muevas, hasta que regrese. – me advirtió.

-Pero, vas a volver ¿no?

-Claro

-Eso espero – le advertí

La miré salir por la puerta con una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada, estaba seguro que se divertía con esto.

Miré por primera vez el lugar en donde me encontraba a pesar que ya llevaba un buen rato ahí; examiné con detenimiento la pequeña habitación. Todo estaba inmaculado, desde la puerta hasta la cama que tenía rejillas tanto en la cabecera como en el pie, regresé a ver y en la mesa de curaciones se encontraba el material con el que Candy me había curado.

Miré aterrorizado unos cuantos mechones de mi pelo posar en la basura, rápidamente me toqué con precaución donde me dolía para comprobar que eran míos, con frustración comprobé que así era, pero ¿a qué hora me los había cortado?, por suerte no era muchos, pero igual me preocupaba, no quería parecer león rapado.

Esquivé la vista con rapidez y posé los ojos en el techo donde me encontré con una luz blanca que lo iluminaba todo. ¿Qué hora sería?

Parecía que había estado ahí un par de minutos, pero desde que Candy desapareciera por esa puerta el tiempo transcurría más despacio, tenía que regresar al teatro y una punzada de desesperación me apremió, la hora del almuerzo se había ido entre la pelea con ese infeliz y la curación.

Giré un poco y sentí la cabeza pesada, un ligero mareo me tomó desprevenido, por lo que cerré los ojos a prisa para que se me pasara.

Tal vez mi Ángel Blanco tenía razón, la cortadura que tenía en la cabeza era más grande de lo que pensaba.

No podía recordar con claridad como me había roto la cabeza, solo podía recordar lo enfurecido que estaba al encontrar al "admirador" de mi pecosa…

"…Estaba llegando a la esquina del hospital cuando vi que un auto "azul" se parqueaba frente a la puerta principal, reviví por unos instantes mi pesadilla de la noche anterior y el corazón se me contrajo temiendo que ésta se volviera realidad ante mis ojos; me detuve en seco mientras veía como el chofer del auto llamaba al niño que solía lustrar los zapatos en la entrada, y le entregaba el ramo de "azucenas"… mi corazón dio un golpe seco y mis puños se cerraron automáticamente, tratando de no revivir mi pesadilla.

Dudé un momento sin saber si acercarme o esperar, a los pocos segundos el conductor abrió la puerta de atrás de donde descendió su ocupante.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la ira me nubló por completo al confirmar que conocía al infeliz que acababa de salir del auto, por suerte, nada tenía que ver con el de mi pesadilla; una risa estúpida se adueño de su horrible cara, mientras yo me lanzaba en picada hacia él.

-Neil, Neil, Neil – pronuncié su nombre con demasiada familiaridad, no sé porque pero una alegría perversa me inundó de repente.

-¡Grandchester! - su voz rayaba en el pánico

-Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de Candy – le recordé con demasiada amabilidad

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy aquí por ella? – trató de regresar al auto.

Se lo impedí cerrando la puerta de un golpe mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

-El chico al que acabas de pagar – contesté seco

-¿De qué hablas? – casi tartamudeaba

-¿Ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente hombre como para reconocer tus actos? – le di una vuelta como si estuviera examinando a mi presa

Vi como apretaba los puños a los lados, y su entrecejo se endurecía.

-¿Acaso pensaste, que Candy caería rendida a tus pies por un par de flores? – pregunté con suficiencia

-Soy mejor partido que tú – dijo entre dientes, confirmando mis sospechas

-Estás intentando decirme que ¿estás tratando de pretender a mi novia? – una risa maquiavélica se dibujó en mi rostro

-¿Tu novia? – eso le cayó como un baldazo de agua

-Así es…y mas vale que te alejes de ella – amenacé

-¿Y si no quiero? – me amenazó y pude ver como se envaraba

-No me tientes Leegan – le advertí – No me tientes…

Me miró con ironía y una risa estúpida cruzó por su cara.

-El tío abuelo preferirá darme su mano a mí antes que a un actor de quinta.

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenido, ¿acaso era por eso, que ese viejo desgraciado no había respondido mis cartas?

¿Acaso ya tenía escogido un pretendiente para Candy, tal como el duque había intentado hacer conmigo?

Sentí como la sangre se me enfriaba. De pronto todo encajó, así como mi padre me había escogido una mujer, a ella le habían escogido un marido.

Dios, sentí que mi vida se terminaba ahí….

-Jajajajajaja, Grandchester, ¿no sabías eso? – estaba casi seguro que el pudo ver el asombro en mi rostro

-Leegan, no te saldrás con la tuya. – sentí una ira asesina adueñarse de mi

-Jajaja…- empezó a reír

Su risa idiota terminó con mi poca paciencia. Me lancé contra él sin pensar en nada que no fuera golpearlo hasta acabar con su miserable vida.

Empecé a golpearlo con tanta fuerza que podía ver como chispas rojas saltaban por todo lado, de pronto sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me hizo perder la fuerza en los puños, sentí perder el equilibrio por un par de segundos, pero en seguida me recuperé.

Pude ver que el chofer de Leegan intentaba golpearme, pero esquivé su golpe con agilidad dándole una patada entre las piernas que le dejó sin aliento, mientras caía arrodillado de dolor.

Me lancé sin pensarlo nuevamente contra Leegan que estaba en el suelo tirado, al verme, trató de escurrirse en el suelo, pero le tomé de las solapas de la camisa que ahora tenía manchas rojas por todo lado y lo levanté con esfuerzo, quería que peleara, quería pegarle más, pero un puñetazo en la cara me dejó confundido, era el chofer que se había lanzado contra mí nuevamente.

De pronto sentí que me sujetaban y también al chofer de Leegan, todos eran desconocidos, transeúntes que pasaban por la calle. Reconocí al guardia del hospital entre esos rostros…"

El sonido de la puerta me trajo a la realidad, Candy entró con una fuente de aluminio en sus manos y una sonrisa se vislumbró en sus labios.

Me sentí culpable por no contarle toda la verdad.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupada. Rápidamente compuse el rostro aunque aun las palabras de Leegan me retumbaban en los oídos.

-Bien – mentí, me punzaba la cabeza y me sentía mareado, pero no quería que pensara que era un debilucho.

-El doctor está terminando de curar a Neil, y viene enseguida.

-¿Sigue vivo?

-¡Terry! – reclamó - Le sacaste un diente, tiene rota la ceja, además de desviado el tabique, y golpes por toda la cara y pecho, y parece que tiene dislocado el hombro - me analizó y continuó - ¿No puedo creer que le hayas hecho todo eso?

-Infeliz – dije con ira contenida - ¿Lo viste? – pregunté con cautela

-No, Eliana la enfermera que estaba ayudando al doctor, me contó lo mal que está, yo solo fui por el doctor.

-Ah. – dije con alivio, más le valía no estar interesándose por ese infeliz. - ¿Sabes lo que en realidad me enfureció? – decidí contarle todo, para que dejara de compadecerse de ese imbécil.

-¿Qué? – me miró con interés

-Dijo, que el viejo de tu Tío Abuelo, preferiría darle tu mano a él, antes que a mí – me sentí aliviado al no tener secretos con ella

-¿No puede ser? – había angustia y pánico en su voz y en su rostro, me arrepentí al instante de haber hablado

-Vamos Candy…eso sólo lo dijo por llevarme la contraria.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, estoy seguro…- realmente no estaba seguro de nada…pero si eso era verdad, ahí sí tendría que raptarme a Candy, sin importarme ni mi carrera ni nada de nada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció un doctor demasiado joven para mi gusto.

-Vamos a ver su herida – comentó con tranquilidad

-Gracias – contesté

Miró la herida de mi cabeza que seguro estaba por abajo de mi coronilla porque era ahí donde me dolía y me latía como si el corazón se hubiera pasado allí.

-Esto va a doler un poco – me advirtió

-No se preocupe doctor

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Terruce…Terry – contesté al mirar a Candy que miraba con atención al doctor

-¿El Terry de Candy? – preguntó con curiosidad y algo de diversión

-Si – contestó Candy tímidamente antes que yo, mientras se sonrojaba tenuemente

Su gesto me paró el corazón, acaso se avergonzaba de reconocer que era mi novia frente a este doctor, enfoqué los ojos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y vi que me miraban con ternura y orgullo.

Me sentí un idiota, creo que el golpe me estaba afectando. Decidí dejar de estar haciendo falsas conjeturas.

-Pero entonces usted es….es Romeo ¿verdad?, – había asombro en su voz

-Si – dijo algo intimidado

-Cuando mi esposa se entere que curé al mismísimo Romeo, no me lo va a creer – aseguró con una gran sonrisa

-Jajajajaja- reímos a coro los tres

El saber que era casado me devolvió el alma al cuerpo, y no sé por qué, pero tenía celos de todo lo que rodeaba a mi Ángel Blanco…

Lo se, lo se, esto además de ser enfermizo era patético; tal vez debería someterme a algún tratamiento psicológico aprovechando que estaba en el hospital.

En el teatro, el ensayo continuaba sin tregua, tenía un ligero malestar en la cabeza, producto del golpe seguramente. No me dolía exactamente, pero si me ardía un poco. Por suerte no eran tantos los puntos que me habían cosido, apenas dos, pero igual me molestaban, ahora estaba seguro que Candy había estado exagerando con premeditación y alevosía sobre mi herida.

Sólo esperaba que nos dieran unos cuantos minutos de descanso para ir a buscar un vaso de agua y tomar la pastilla que me había recetado el doctor.

Todo me molestaba, desde las esporádicas equivocaciones de mis compañeros, las luces en mi rostro, hasta el murmullo de los músicos mientras trataban de sincronizar las escenas con la música, pero de sobremanera me molestaba la mirada examinadora de Susana, tratando de descubrir algo en mi que le revelara lo que en realidad me había pasado.

Sus ojos se habían abierto en exceso al ver el ligero tono violeta en mi pómulo en cuanto entré en el escenario, es más, todos se dieron cuenta de esto, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntarme nada, seguro se arrepintieron al instante, después de ver la mirada asesina que le dirigí a Susana cuando intentó averiguarlo. Metiche.

Mi humor no era el mejor de todos, pero esto se debía más que nada a que el idiota de Leegan había tenido que quedarse en el hospital, por su aparente hombro dislocado, ahora me arrepentía de haberle pegado tan duro, solo esperaba que Candy se mantuviera alejada de ese imbécil…Más le valía hacerlo, no quería saber que había estado cuidándolo.

Eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse, recuerden mañana venir temprano – la voz del director fue una bendición

Había estado tan ensimismado en mis preocupaciones que no me había dado cuenta que ya era la hora de salida.

Hoy no tenía ganas de quedarme ni un minuto más en el teatro. Iría al hospital con pretexto de retirar otras pastillas, para ver a Candy y asegurarme que no había estado cuidando del infeliz de Leegan.

Abandoné el escenario a paso firme, y me encaminé directo al camerino, rápidamente tomé mi chaqueta, empuñé la cerradura y cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba Susana, parada como un fantasma.

-Terry, disculpa que te moleste… - estaba nerviosa

-Ya estoy de salida – le aclaré para evitar que me interrumpiera

-Bueno…. ¿yo solo quería saber si estás bien? – su franca preocupación bajó todas mis murallas.

Su rostro evidenciaba desasosiego y cierto halo de tristeza la envolvía. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas descubrir en su rostro algo de malicia pero todo era sincero. Sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba con culpa. Que no daría por que ella no se preocupara por mí, porque yo le fuera indiferente, porque no me amara….pero como alguna vez Albert me dijo…"sobre el corazón no se manda"… yo no podía hacer nada por corresponder a los sentimientos de Susana y esto me mortificaba de sobre manera.

-Estoy bien Susy, gracias por tu preocupación – dije con sinceridad y no me gustó como sonó su nombre en mis labios.

-Hoy no fue uno de tus mejores días, ¿Verdad? – sentí como trataba en cada palabra de acercarse a mi…y esto me martirizaba más todavía.

-He tenido días mejores – aseguré en medio de una ligera sonrisa

-Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, tal vez eso no te importe mucho, pero quería que lo supieras – sus palabras me torturaron.

Prefería mil veces que se hiciera la coqueta para poder ignorarla simplemente, pero la verdad puesta en su boca punzaba más que nada.

Un suspiro apesadumbrado salió de mi pecho, mis ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, nunca me habían llamado la atención, pero ahora ellos desbordaban tanto amor que me dolía, quise alzar la mano y acariciar su mejilla en un gesto de consuelo pero mi puño se cerró a mi costado, sería un error porque ella lo tomaría como un gesto de amor e ignoraría que me motivaba la pena.

Sólo pude sonreírle tristemente y hacerle un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza mientras me alejaba, ¿qué más podía hacer?, darle las gracias, ¿para qué? Sería ahondar mi culpa y avivar sus esperanzas.

Me encaminé hacia la salida posterior sin regresar a ver, fue entonces que reconocí aquel timbre de voz que reconocería entre otros mil intercambiar unas palabras con Orson, apresuré el paso sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Candy? – dije cuando atravesé la salida

-¡Terry¡

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron toda la pesadumbre se esfumó, ahí estaba la razón por la que mi corazón aun latía, y por la que latiría el resto mi vida, no tenía otra alternativa, ella era la única dueña de mi amor, pese a quien le pese, y duela a quien le duela.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla

-Estaba preocupada por ti, quería ver como estabas, ¿si habías tomado la medicina?, ¿si te dolía la herida?, ¿si no te has mareado? – porque no me asombraba su bombardeo de preguntas

-Son muchas preguntas señorita enfermera…pero te contesto todas en una, me siento bien – ahora que la veía hasta la molestia de la herida se me calmó.

-¿Tomaste la medicina? – continuó preguntando

-Si - contesté mientras empezábamos a caminar

-¿Te ha dolido la herida?

-Dolerme no, me ha molestado un poco pero nada más.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Jajajaja, bien Candy estoy bien. – me alegraba su preocupación

-¿Seguro?

-Si - le ofrecí mi brazo - ¿Por qué no entraste? – ahora era mi turno

-No te quería molestar.

-Tu nunca me molestas – le aclaré

-No quería interrumpir el ensayo.

-Hubieras entrado a mi camerino.

Continuamos hablando de todo hasta llegar al departamento, que bien me había hecho su visita inesperada. En nuestro camino, sentí como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo, regresé a ver un par de veces pero no encontré a nadie, mejor dicho no pude ver a nadie que nos siguiera entre la multitud de las calles. Seguro tenía delirio de persecución.

Mientras Candy preparaba té caliente, me contó que Neil ya había sido dado de alta, por suerte no le había dislocado el hombro.

Desgraciado, más le valía mantenerse lejos de ella sino quería que lo dejara como picadillo, aunque sería una estupidez pensar que habría una próxima vez…

-¿Quieres que te cuente una cosa? – dijo con alegría mientras me revisaba la herida

-Si

-Es con lo de la pelea, se me olvidó contarte que ya me entregaron el ¡vestido de novia! – la emoción se desbordaba en cada palabra

-¿Qué? – me quedé frío con la información

-Jajajajaja – se rió de mí, pero continuó sin inmutarse que mi boca aun no se cerraba. – ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?

-Bueno yo…- realmente lo había olvidado

-Mira que estas despistado últimamente, jajajajaja – me acusó

Mi madre era la que se había encargado de llevar donde su modista a Candy un par de días después de que ella había aceptado casarse conmigo, dijo que esto corría por su cuenta, y que no me preocupara por nada, y la verdad no me había preocupado, es mas lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Y cómo es? – pregunté con interés aunque no sabía mucho de vestidos obviamente.

-Es hermoso, no tienes ni idea….parece de una princesa ahhhhhh. Es que deberías verlo – sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra y los míos igual

-Estoy seguro que lo veré dentro de poco, mira que pasado mañana viajo a Chicago, y no voy a regresar sin ver a tu famoso tío abuelo. – quería verla vestida de blanco, caminando hacía mi, en medio de flores. Y yo esperándola en el altar para no separarme de ella nunca más…

-¿Y si no está?

-Estará Candy, y si él no está, entonces hablaré con tu tía.

-¿Con la tía abuela? – sus manos se colocaron en sus mejillas con pánico

-Si… ¿por qué?

-Es que ella no me quiere. – había tristeza en su voz

-Mejor…así le será más fácil decir que sí, hará cualquier cosa por librarse de ti, jajajaja - bromeé

-Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? – ignoró mi broma.

-No te preocupes – dije con dulzura mientras me acercaba para acariciar su rostro con suavidad - Todo irá bien. Mira, estoy dispuesto a decir que soy el heredero del trono de Inglaterra si es necesario para que me concedan tu mano – no regresaría sin esa aprobación.

Ella apoyó su rostro en mi mano, nada importaba cuando estábamos así.

Un suspiro hondo salió de su pecho y vi la angustia reflejada en sus ojos, era la misma angustia que yo sentía, pero no se lo demostraría, tenía que mostrarme lleno de confianza frente a ella, para calmar sus miedos.

Nos abrazamos con ansiedad, fundiéndonos como si fuéramos uno solo, muy pronto así sería. Quería besarla con pasión, pero sabía que de un momento a otro llegaría Albert y no sería correcto que nos encontrara así.

La tetera silbó inesperadamente y reímos juntos por que nos tomó desprevenidos. A lo lejos pude distinguir que se acercaban unos pasos, que definitivamente no eran de Albert.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Me pareció que alguien se acercaba - contesté tratando de escuchar nuevamente aquellos pasos

-Yo no escucho nada – dijo luego de que ella también prestara atención.

El sonido de un rayo en las cercanías cortó cualquier concentración. Y a los pocos segundos el sonido de la lluvia nos impidió escuchar nada más que el golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana, en la calle y en el tejado.

Qué hermoso era estar los dos solos ahí, en medio de una tormenta, juntos… me fui acercando a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, recorriendo mis manos sobre sus brazos.

Con cada caricia mi corazón se aceleraba y podía sentir que el suyo también se aceleraba. Sus dedos tocaron mi rostro, y el deseo se encendió en todo mi cuerpo, ya no me importaba que Albert estuviera por llegar, ni que aun no fuera mi esposa, este contacto despertó todos mis instintos. Y como si ella también hubiera estado esperando tan solo un roce, nos unimos en un beso que sobrepasaba las reglas de todas las generaciones pasadas, un beso que hacía que nuestros labios se unieran en una danza prohibida por la época y por la razón.

El sonido de las llaves al ser puestos en la cerradura nos hizo separarnos al instante. Me frote los labios con lentitud, sin dejar de mirarla con deseo, tratando de secar la humedad que tenía impregnada su sabor. Ella hizo lo mismo con algo de timidez, sonreímos con complicidad mientras Albert ingresaba totalmente mojado.

-Hola chicos….afuera está diluviando.

-Será mejor que te cambies, antes de que pesques un resfriado – sugirió Candy.

-Sí, eso haré.

Mientras tomábamos el té, Candy le contó a Albert sobre mi altercado con Neil, con cierto tono de reproche…

-Imagínate Albert, agarrarse a golpes, así porque sí… - me miraba con censura

-Ah, por eso tienes ese golpe en la cara – dijo entre divertido y preocupado

-Eso no es nada, ya viste la herida que tiene en la cabeza.

Albert abrió los ojos y se acercó a comprobar, se limitó a bromear sobre lo volátil de mi temperamento, mientras Candy argumentaba mi falta de paciencia.

-A este paso Terry, muy pronto vas a estar con amnesia igual que yo, jajajajaja

-No, eso pasaría si Candy me hubiera golpeado con su bolso.

-Jajajajaja – reímos Albert y yo a mandíbula batiente

-Eso no es gracioso – Candy estaba molesta, pero no entendía el porqué de su falta de humor

-Lo siento – Albert se disculpó

Tomamos el té entre risas como era habitual cuando estábamos los tres juntos, y al poco tiempo Candy decidió marcharse.

-Te llevo – dije enseguida

-No, Terry, no quiero que se te moje la herida.

-Pero si nos vamos en el carro – aseguré

-No, quédate…Albert me puede llevar, ¿verdad Albert?

-Claro, Candy – confirmó Albert con rapidez – Además alguien tiene que lavar los platos – dijo con malicia

-Jajajajaja – reímos a coro

No me gustaba para nada esta idea, pero sabía que Candy solo estaba preocupada por mí, era un caso perdido ponerme en contra de estos dos, así que con desgana lancé las llaves del auto a Albert, que las atrapó con pericia.

Me acerqué a la ventana a ver si los veía salir pero algunas sombrillas en la calle me lo impidieron, decidí que era mejor lavar las tazas, me arremangué las mangas y me puse manos a la obra; apenas lavé una taza cuando escuché un breve golpeteo en la puerta. Me sequé las manos en la toalla que tenía cerca y me apresuré a abrir, seguro que algo se les había olvidado, pero era raro que ellos golpearan la puerta.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la sonrisa se me borró del rostro cuando abrí la puerta y descubrí a Bárbara parada frente a mí con gesto inescrutable.

-Hola mi amor - fue su tonto e irritante saludo

-¿Qué haces aquí? – contesté hosco, mientras miraba que nadie más la acompañaba.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? – su voz era empalagosa

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – le recordé

-Te aseguro mi amor, que tú y yo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y no creo que quieras que todo el mundo se entere lo que te voy a decir.

-Deja de decirme "mi amor" – le advertí

-Déjame pasar, entonces – su ojos me miraban con suficiencia, como si tuviera una carta escondida bajo la mano

La miré impaciente, deliberando si era o no buena idea dejarla pasar, sus ojos decididos me aseguraron que si no lo hacía armaría un escándalo, en realidad no me importaba, pero tal vez eso llegaría a oídos de mi pecosa, así que giré e ingresé dejando la puerta abierta tras de mi, ella ingresó algo perturbada, estaba seguro que nunca nadie la había tratado así, pero bien merecido que se lo tenía.

-Habla – espeté con desprecio

Sus ojos me miraron con ira y algo empañados, era obvio que mi indiferencia la lastimaba. Suspiró hondo mientras se mordía los labios. Miró a su alrededor y se sentó en una silla.

-Tu…tu padre dice que quiere romper nuestro compromiso...

-…- levanté las cejas con incredulidad, en realidad el duque estaba cumpliendo su palabra – Te aclaro que tu y yo no estamos comprometidos – mis palabras salían bruscas.

-Lo estamos, aunque no lo quieras admitir, y de paso te aclaro que es imposible romper nuestro compromiso…Terry. – estaba desesperada

-…- la miré sin entender el "imposible"

-Por…porque yo….yo….tu no me puedes dejar…tú tienes que casarte conmigo….tu "debes" casarte conmigo… - escuché claramente la inflexión utilizada con mas gravedad en "debes", y esto me fastidió

-¿Estás loca? – espeté

-No, tú te vas a casar conmigo... ¿porque tienes que complicarlo todo?

-Bárbara…en qué idioma quieres que te explique….YO NO TE AMO… - repetí las últimas palabras como si fuera una retardada mental.

-Pero lo harás…lo sé…estoy segura – sus ojos se abrieron tratando de convencerme que así sería – Yo haré que tú me ames, solo dame una oportunidad de probártelo…seremos muy felices – su optimismo exasperaba cada una de mis neuronas

-¡Basta! – bien dicen que no hay mas ciego que aquel que no quiere ver – Bárbara, yo no te llegaré a amar, ni en esta vida ni en la otra… ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-¡NO!...si no lo haces por las buenas…entonces será por las malas…porque tú vas hacer para mí.

Caminé alrededor de la habitación tratando de encontrar sosiego, respiré hondo y conté hasta diez porque estaba seguro que la iba a estrangular dentro de poco.

-El amor no se obliga, Bárbara…, porque no te quitas esa venda que tienes en los ojos y ves la realidad…

-Tú eres el que no quiere ver la realidad – me cortó.

Me reí con mofa…mientras la miraba indignado ante tanta estupidez.

-Mira Bárbara yo no me voy a casar contigo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni NUNCA. Así que mejor porque no te vas…- me dirigí a la puerta para que se marchará de una buena vez.

-Es que no lo entiendes Terry, tu tienes que casarte conmigo, porque yo estoy…esperando un hijo tuyo. – dejé la puerta a medio abrir.

-¿QUE?

Eso era imposible, me quedé helado ante tal afirmación, de donde había sacado semejante estupidez, si ni siquiera la había topado.

-¡Estás Loca!…así que ahora ¡lárgate de aquí! – intenté abrir más la puerta pero ella puso la mano para impedir que ésta se abriera más.

-¡No! No me iré, tú tienes que casarte conmigo, y lo ¡harás!

-Mira, si estas esperando un hijo…es mejor que contactes al padre del niño y le obligues a él a casarte contigo. – apreté la cerradura con fuerza y logré que la puerta se abriera unos diez centímetros aproximadamente.

-Tú eres el padre - insistió

-¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza?…yo ni siquiera te he tocado…- mi mano suelta fue a mi pelo para tratar de calmarme y no abofetearla.

-Lo hiciste… en Los Ángeles…ahí…ahí me besaste y….y pues desde ahí yo…yo estoy…tu sabes…embarazada – esto último lo dijo con vergüenza

-¡Qué idiota eres Bárbara! – agité la cabeza en señal de contrariedad - Mira, primero, anda e infórmate como se hacen los bebés, y luego deberías confesarte…por andar diciendo mentiras. – mi voz sonaba más alta de lo normal.

-¡No me trates así!

-Si tanto te molesta, entonces deberías marcharte de una buena vez.

-No, no lo haré.

-Encima de idiota, eres ¡necia! – quería sacarle a empujones

-Cuando mi padre se entere que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo te obligará a casarte conmigo…

Ya no podía seguir escuchando sus estupideces y abrí la puerta con toda la fuerza obligándola a quitar la mano de un jalón.

Sentí como mi corazón se detenía de isofacto al encontrar a Candy parada con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con su rostro descompuesto como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-Candy … – dije aturdido

Me miró incrédula, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, no sabía qué hacer, intenté ir tras de ella pero Bárbara me sujetó el brazo.

-¿Quién es ella? – me reclamó Bárbara

No tenía tiempo para darle explicaciones, me solté de su agarre con fuerza, le tomé del antebrazo y la obligué a salir al pasillo mientras cerraba la puerta. Me lancé en picada hacia las escaleras para tratar de alcanzar a Candy.

Prácticamente volaba entre los escalones, alguien se apareció por ahí y tubo que apegarse a la pared para darme paso, se lo agradecí en el alma, cuando al fin alcancé la puerta pude ver que el auto de los Barns estaba parado frente a la puerta, seguro esperando a que esa demente saliera, lo ignoré olímpicamente mientras miraba con ansiedad de izquierda a derecha buscando a mi único objetivo.

A mis espaldas pude escuchar que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, tuve el mal presentimiento que era Bárbara, por lo que me lancé a la calle sin importarme que lloviera a cantaros, prefería deambular buscando a Candy en la lluvia a encontrarme con la psicópata de Bárbara nuevamente.

Doblé en la primera esquina para evitar que esa loca me siguiera, sentí el pecho aprisionado por la zozobra mientras caminaba, toda clase de malos pensamientos se agolpaban dentro de mí, ¿desde hace cuanto, estuvo Candy parada ahí?, ¿que fue lo que escuchó?, ¿Por qué tuve que dejar pasar a esa maniática?

Todas las preguntas que me atormentaban, daban vueltas sin parar en mi cabeza. No sentía ni la lluvia, ni el frío; la poca gente que transitaba con sombrillas me miraba como si estuviera loco…pero lo único que quería era librarme de esta angustia y hablar con Candy, apenas y podía ver lo que tenía en frente porque la lluvia me nublaba la vista.

Pensé en parar un coche, automáticamente metí las manos a los bolsillos y me di cuenta que no llevaba ni un centavo, todo se había quedado en mi chaqueta, seguí caminando con ligereza pero un ligero resbalón me obligó a disminuir el trote, parecía como si en lugar de zapatos tuviera tarros con agua en los pies…la camisa estaba tan pegada en mi pecho que estaba seguro que se veía el palpitar de mi corazón apesadumbrado.

Cuando por fin llegué a la esquina del hospital, la lluvia estaba disminuyendo, levanté la vista con dificultad y pude ver a mi auto parqueado frente al hospital, sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba con ansiedad.

Di un paso, pero enseguida me retracté, no sabía si avanzar o no…luché contra las gotas del agua que no solo caían del cielo sino también de mi pelo. Traté de ver si los veía en el auto pero la lluvia me lo impedía.

No sabía que hacer…. ¿si avanzar o no?…y ¿si ella no quería verme? y ¿si me gritaba que la dejara en paz?…perdí el valor y agaché la cabeza. Mis pies me condujeron hacia la pared para tratar de ocultarme…

¿Por qué actuaba como un cobarde?

Metí las manos en los bolsillos y sentí un poco de calidez, aunque me costó meterlas por que estaba empapado, levanté la vista al cielo y cientos de gotas me cayeron de lleno por toda la cara, quería encontrar el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que fuera, di un largo respiro mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Poco a poco la lluvia fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en una leve llovizna, fue entonces que decidí a avanzar.

Para mi desilusión el auto estaba vacío, la desesperanza se adueñó de mí.

¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Me dirigí hacia la entrada del hospital con incertidumbre, fue entonces que escuché un ligero murmullo, agudicé el oído y distinguí las familiares voces mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir con golpes secos.

Me aproximé un poco, lo suficiente para entender lo que hablaban, la lluvia prácticamente había cesado y esto mejoraba mi audición.

-Vamos Candy, deberías confiar un poco más en Terry – era la voz conciliadora de Albert

-Pero…es que esa chica aseguraba que Terry y ella…..- Candy tenía la voz entristecida

-Haber Candy… ¿acaso alguna vez tú no fuiste calumniada? Acuérdate cuando me contaste lo que te hicieron Elisa y Neil, cuando te culparon de tantas cosas ¿Verdad? Y sin ir tan lejos, acuérdate porque querían expulsarte del colegio, todo era una vil mentira y nadie les creyó, porque los encontraron en el establo…– realmente Albert era un genio…

-Bueno si…pero….

-Mira, esa chica está tratando por todos los medios de casarse con Terry y esta recurriendo a artimañas, tú no debes dejar que eso los separe…Tú lo conoces muy bien. ¿Crees que él, sería capaz de hacer algo así?

-No, claro que no….él es un caballero, algo testarudo pero nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. – fruncí me entrecejo ¿cómo que testarudo?

-Ves…tú sabes cómo es Terry, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, Candy.

-Pero ella asegura que quedó embarazada porque se besaron en los Ángeles…

-Jajajaja, pero escucha lo absurdo de sus palabras…tú eres enfermera y sabes que eso es imposible.

-Si, lo sé – su voz me desveló que sonreía

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues….que Terry la besó…

-Por favor Candy… ¿Cómo sabes que no le besó en la mano o en la mejilla?…mira esa chica está desesperada...y por lo visto tiene mucha imaginación, ¿a que sí?

-Pero y si se besaron…entonces …

-Candy…. ¿has visto como Terry te mira?

-Si… ¿pero que tiene que ver cómo me mira, con esto?

-Mucho….porque él no mira a nadie más, como te mira a ti…

-Con ternura… - aseguró Candy luego de un momento

-Yo diría con adoración…hasta cuando te habla, su voz cambia…aunque te embrome él lo hace con amor… ¿crees que eso haría con alguien más?

-No...él es muy tierno conmigo… - su voz sonaba más tranquila y esto me animó – ¿Tampoco mira así a Susana, verdad?

-Pobre Susana…si apenas la mira y eso porque tiene que trabajar con ella, sino la ignoraría igual que a la vecina del frente.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que siempre lo anda mirando?

-Si, ¿quién no se daría cuenta de eso? Pero para tu información, Terry ni siquiera sabe que existe – eso me tomó desprevenido, ¿de quién hablaban?, le preguntaría a Albert en la primera oportunidad

-¿En serio?

-Claro Candy, si solo tiene ojos para ti, es más ¿a quien pidió ser su novia?

-A mi

-¿Y a quien le pidió matrimonio?

-A mi

-¿Y crees que lo hizo obligado? O ¿Por qué tú le amenazaste?

-No, claro que no – soltó una risilla nerviosa

-¿Entonces por qué crees que lo hizo?

-Porque me ama

-Ves…ahí está la respuesta a todo, ¡él te ama!, lucha por ese amor Candy…no dejes que nada, ni nadie los separe…

-Tienes razón Albert…esa Bárbara, no va a conseguir separarnos…

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pequeña

-Gracias Albert…no se que hubiera hecho sin ti…

-Mmmm, creo que le hubieras sacado los dientes a Terry, jajajajaja

-Jajajajaja, creo que sí…- tragué seco ante esa posibilidad – Ahora entiendo porque Terry le dio de golpes a Neil, ¿sabes?

-¿Así?

-Si. Yo también quería darle de bofetadas a esa Bárbara – abrí los ojos con asombro ante su confesión. "Así que Candy también era algo violenta" pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Jajajajaja – rió Albert complacido

Sentí como mi corazón recuperaba su ritmo habitual…cerré los ojos y le agradecí en silencio a Albert.

Se me hacía raro escuchar en perspectiva como miraba a Candy, estaba consciente que la miraba distinto…pero nunca pensé que para el resto fuera tan obvio, y lo del cambio de mi voz…eso no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón, para ella sin que yo fuera consciente siempre mi voz se modulaba a un tono más dulce, es que la amaba tanto que parecía que el amor traspasaba mi piel…nunca pensé que el amor fuera así…tan fuerte y poderoso que me había vuelto una persona tan distinta…me había vuelto más humano…porque podía percibir con mayor claridad todo lo que me rodeaba.

Decidí que era el momento de dar la cara, di dos pasos que me pusieron a la vista de ellos, tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando lo hicieron los dos pusieron distintas caras, Albert reflejó en sus facciones que había estado esperando que apareciera y Candy en cambio reflejaba asombro con una mezcla de escepticismo

-Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba aturdida

-¿Podemos conversar? – mis ojos no paraban de mirar sus entristecidos ojos

Candy volvió su vista a Albert y él le hizo un gesto que la animaba a darme una oportunidad. Mordió su labio inferior con gesto de duda para luego dar un respiro y acceder a mi petición, mientras el frió me calaba hasta los huesos…

-Terry…Terry…. – escuché la voz de Albert en la lejanía, pero cada vez se hacía más clara – Despierta…tienes que ir al teatro.

Cuando mis oídos captaron la palabra "teatro", los ojos se me abrieron con sobresalto.

No sabía muy bien qué hora era. Todo se me entremezclaba en la mente sin saber lo que era realidad y lo que era un sueño…no había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad a pesar de haber aclarado las cosas con Candy, estaba preocupado por mi próximo viaje y por las locas invenciones de Bárbara…

-Me quedé dormido – dije mientras me levantaba desesperado.

-No es tan tarde.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete…vine a despertarte al ver que ni los lengüetazos de Puppet te despertaban jajajajaja – bromeó Albert

-¿En serio? – pregunté con pavor

-Jajajajaja

Respiré aliviado, y rápidamente pasé la mano por mi boca para asegurarme que no estuviera mojada, por suerte solo era una mala broma de Albert que acababa de salir del cuarto con Puppet en sus brazos.

-¿Pudiste conseguir permiso para mañana? – pregunté en voz alta mientras me vestía

-Sí, todo listo… ¿y tú?

-También.

-En mi descanso al medio día voy a comprar los boletos para el primer tren de la mañana. – aseguró Albert

-¿Hoy trabajarás todo el día?

-Si, tengo que hacer doble turno, por lo del permiso de mañana.

-Ah, ¿pero si alcanzas a comprar los boletos? O ¿quieres que vaya mejor yo?

-No, a mi me queda más cerca la estación, no te preocupes. Además estoy seguro que hoy quieres pasar un rato con Candy

-Seguramente la mojada del día anterior me había hecho dormir más de la cuenta, pero al menos todo estaba bien con mi pecosa, eso era lo más importante.

-Por cierto Albert… ¿de qué vecina hablabas con Candy ayer? – pregunté mientras salía del cuarto

-Jajajaja, ¿si Candy sabe que te enteraste de eso?…me va a matar

-¿Por qué?

-Porque fue ella, la que se dio cuenta que esta chica, la hija de la señora Morris, te mira con embeleso, pero me hizo jurar que nunca te lo diría.

-¿La señora Morris tiene una hija? – recién me enteraba, de eso

-Jajajajaja, que ciego eres, la chica esa, que el otro día nos vino a dejar un poco de pastel de manzana.

-Ahhhh, ya se cual es, ¿en serio? – la había visto creo que un par de veces pero nunca me había fijado, es más ni siquiera me acordaba bien de su rostro.

Consideré una pérdida de tiempo el haber preguntado por esta chica, aunque en el fondo mi ego estaba vanagloriándose a sus anchas, mi perfil griego y mi encanto inglés eran imposibles de ser pasados por alto.

Al salir de la casa coincidentemente me encontré con ella, le puse más atención a su rostro, pómulos sobresalidos, nariz recta, ojos normales color café, pelo ligeramente ondulado y su peinado muy parecido al de la Tímida, de estatura pequeña y algo delgada, tenía cierta gracia, pero nada del otro mundo.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella su rostro se puso al rojo vivo, y hasta creo que dejó de respirar. Esquivé la mirada con rapidez mientras le sonreía ligeramente para encaminarme al teatro. Cuando salía pude escuchar un alarido, regresé a ver con premura, y la encontré tapándose la boca, ¿ella había ahogado su grito?…los ojos se me abrieron incrédulos, sin poder asimilar que yo provocaba esas reacciones. Imposible pero cierto, mi ego estaba muy complacido.

Traté de dar lo mejor de mí en el ensayo, no quería que Robert se arrepintiera de darme permiso el sábado y parte del lunes en la mañana por mi repentino viaje a pocas semanas del estreno. Estuve más concentrado que nunca, aunque sentía una especie de angustia por mi viaje y por todo lo que tenía que enfrentar en las próximas horas.

Mientras ensayábamos la escena de la pelea con Tebaldo, di un giro que me permitió ver hacia atrás del escenario, me quedé estático al reconocer al fondo parado al Duque de Grandchester.

Terminé la escena y me dirigí con paso normal hacia él. Un mal presentimiento me sobrecogió, al ver su inquisidora mirada posarse sobre mí, entonces una idea se cruzó por mi mente, Bárbara había puesto en marcha su estúpido de plan, de hacerse la embarazada.

-Terruce, necesitamos hablar. – su voz siempre me sobrecogía

Me acerqué al director y le pedí que me diera unos minutos, me concedió de mala gana, pero todos me miraron agradecidos por el receso.

Lo conduje sin hablar hacia mi camerino, al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo supe que él conocía este lugar, su rostro reflejaba añoranza, supe entonces que este lugar le recordaba a mi madre.

-Eliot Barns, habló conmigo en la noche y me dijo que su hija está esperando un hijo tuyo – su falta de tino para abordar el tema me dejó algo confundido

-Eso es mentira, yo nunca la he tocado – me defendí en tono seco y mordaz, sabía que era imposible que el duque creyera en mí, pero al menos debía hacer el intento.

Me miró tratando de descubrir algún indicio en mi rostro que le demostrara que mentía.

-Eliot, asegura que no dejará que su hija quede en la deshonra, y que utilizará toda la influencia que tiene para obligarte a cumplir con ella.

-Eso es absurdo, Bárbara miente… - ahora estaba seguro que jamás me creería

-Pero él, le cree. – su tono serio y a la vez calmado me puso en alerta.

-¿Y usted a quién cree? – no sé ni porque pregunté eso, si sabía que la respuesta sería que creía en todos menos en mi…me sentí decepcionado antes de escuchar su respuesta.

Su rostro se volvió cauteloso, su mano derecha viajó hacia los lados de la boca y descendió hasta la barbilla, mientras me miraba de hito a hito.

Estaba seguro que no confiaba en mi, así que me preparé para decirle que yo no era como él, no me aprovechaba del amor de chicas ingenuas como él lo había hecho con mi madre, para luego abandonarlas, que si yo la hubiera tocado asumiría mi responsabilidad….

-Te creo a ti – se me cayó la mandíbula de la pura impresión y allí se quedó balanceándose, mientras intentaba inútilmente recordar como volver a cerrarla.

Tenía preparado todo un discurso pero con semejantes palabras, mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-Eliot está dispuesto a recurrir a la justicia con todo lo que eso implica – maldito Eliot y maldita Bárbara.

-Esa mujer está loca, tengo que probar que ella miente – aun no estaba seguro que él creyera en mi, tenía mis serias dudas.

-Eliot no quiere entender razones.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, mientras sentía nauseas por la actitud abominable de esa loca de atar.

Estaba perdido. ¿Qué iba hacer?

Entendía muy bien las intenciones de ese viejo desgraciado. Me metería en la cárcel y podría pasar meses hasta que comprobaran la mentira de esa idiota, mi carrera se vendría al suelo y mi matrimonio ni se diga. Que contrariedad.

De que había servido querer hacer las cosas bien con Candy, si esa maldita infeliz quería arruinarlo todo, pero no la dejaría, prefería podrirme en la cárcel a volver a mirar su absurda belleza, ahora me parecía la bruja de los cuentos de horror, la odiaba tanto, casi, casi como a la duquesa cara de cerdo.

-Le dije que era imposible que tú te casaras con ella…porque tú ya te habías casado – la voz del duque reflejaba determinación

-¿Qué? – me sentí aturdido ante sus palabras, no lograba procesarlas con claridad

-Le dije que ya te habías casado hace unos días, por las mismas razones que él argumentaba y que la familia Andley no permitirían un divorcio – me olvidé de respirar

-¿Terruce? – me sacudió un poco por los hombros mientras su seño se fruncía con preocupación

No sabía si al que miraba era realmente el duque, o si mi cerebro se había salido un poco por la herida. Automáticamente me llevé la mano hacia la herida que tenía en la cabeza temiendo que los puntos se hubieran caído, pero comprobé que ahí seguían, intactos, entonces consideré que la lluvia del día anterior había afectado mi lucidez…era imposible que el duque hablara así.

-¿Dígame quien es usted y donde está el duque de Grandchester? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-…- sonrió un poco y su rostro se volvió cálido como nunca antes lo había visto – No es momento para bromas, soy yo tu padre, el que siempre debió apoyarte…- otra vez se me volvió a caer la mandíbula, a este paso me iba a quedar desmandibulado por el resto de la vida.

Estaba seguro que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, tenía que ir al hospital para que me hicieran estudios…

Salí del teatro rumbo al restaurante donde Albert trabajaba, tenía que contarle todo lo que había hablado con el duque, necesitaba su consejo, sus palabras, él sabría qué hacer en este caso.

-¿Está Albert por favor? Soy su primo – estaba con el corazón en la boca

-¿Usted es primo de Albert?- los ojos del hombre de la caja me miraron con alivio y angustia

-Si – respondí algo cauteloso

-¡Qué bueno! – el alivio de su voz me dejó perplejo – Mire joven, justo hace unos minutos él se desmayó en la cocina, y no sabíamos a quien llamar, en este momento él está en la parte de atrás, algo confundido. Quería irse, pero le dijimos que esperara a que se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias – me angustié por mi amigo

Ahí estaba Albert, sentado con las manos en cabeza, como sosteniéndola, y Puppet estaba a su lado. Me pareció verlo como la vez que lo vi en el hospital, angustiado y perdido.

-¡Albert!, ¿Estás bien? – mis ojos lo miraban con ansiedad

-Terry…- la forma en que dijo mi nombre era diferente, era como si descubriera algo al verme, como si algo se revelara para él mismo.

Puppet saltó a mis brazos, pero mis ojos nunca dejaron de mirar a Albert, que me miraba de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué te paso?

-De pronto sentí ganas de vomitar, y todo medio vueltas, la cabeza me empezó a estallar y me sentí aspirado dentro de un remolino.

-Debemos ir donde un doctor. - aseguré

Salimos rumbo al hospital, pero en el camino volvió a marearse un poco, por lo que prefirió recostarse en la hierba de un parque cercano.

Estaba realmente preocupado por él, cerró los ojos y permaneció así durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Albert? ¿Te sientes mal? – me sentía impotente, no sabía si dejarlo ahí, e ir a buscar ayuda o esperar a que se sintiera mejor.

Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en mí, pero ahora estaban más abiertos, era como si se debatiera en alguna cuestión, que yo ignoraba.

-Cuando me desperté en la bodega del restaurante, al principio no sabía dónde me encontraba – habló mientras ponía sus manos tras la nuca y miraba al cielo recostado.

-….- guardé silencio y miré hacia el horizonte, mientras lo escuchaba con atención.

Tenía la impresión de haber dormido mucho tiempo…

Guardó silencio por un momento mientras Puppet gruñía a su lado.

Y luego la primera cosa que recordé…fue la cara de Candy…recordé todos los lugares en que la encontré…- hizo una pausa y continuó - …Cuando cayó por la cascada…cuando Anthony murió…después en Londres…luego recordé cuando fui de voluntario…y después el accidente….- él estaba recordando su pasado una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad me estrujaron el corazón.

-…- no encontraba la voz para decir algo, solo volteé para mirarlo con atención mientras él seguía mirando al infinito como si estuviera viéndolo todo en el firmamento.

-…Cuando entraste…recordé como te conocí…la pelea…todos contra ti…y como te llevé herido al colegio…las visitas en el zoológico – sus ojos se enfocaron en mí e intercambiamos una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido Albert – dije con alegría.

-Gracias…Terry – mi nombre sonó diferente, había una mezcla de emociones escondidas tras su voz.

Tenía que volver al teatro, pero no me importaba, por primera vez, no lo haría, faltaría al ensayo, mi amigo del alma, había recuperado la memoria, y yo tenía que estar ahí con él, necesitaba estar cerca él. Ya ni si quiera recordaba porque había ido a verlo.

Empezó a contarme poco a poco sus recuerdos…aunque con cierta cautela.

-¿Tienes familia? – pregunté con prudencia, no quería obligarlo a contarme nada que no quisiera.

-Si…tuve una hermana…que tenía los mismos ojos que Candy…murió cuando yo era un niño.

-Lo lamento.

-Tengo una tía…que me crío desde pequeño, cuando murieron mis padres…

-¿Sabes dónde vives?

-En Chicago….

-Era por eso que querías regresar ahí…- mi voz se ahogó

-Creo que si…necesito ponerme en contacto con ellos, deben estar preocupados.

-Claro

La tarde empezó a caer… y ahí seguíamos los dos, mirando al cielo mientras Albert me contaba su viaje a África y como había sido el accidente.

-Por cierto… ¿por qué fuiste al restaurante?

-Ah – lo había olvidado por completo – Necesitaba hablar contigo. – era como regresar a la realidad, había estado en otro mundo…en el de Albert.

-¿Pasó algo?

-La verdad….si

No sabía si era conveniente hablar de mis problemas en ese momento pero él me alentó a que lo hiciera, y terminé contándole con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hablado con el duque.

-Así que tengo que regresar de Chicago con la autorización de ese maldito viejo desgraciado, vivo o muerto. Tengo que casarme con Candy lo más pronto posible o pasaré un buen tiempo en la cárcel.

-...- Albert no habló se limitó a mirarme con una especie de sonrisa burlona y algo preocupado.

Mira, como mañana viajamos a Chicago, puedes aprovechar para ponerte en contacto con tu familia, mientras yo hablo con el escurridizo viejo ese del tío abuelo.

-No lo creo…- dijo dudando

-¿Qué?

Albert se sentó de repente y encogió las rodillas, juntó las manos sobre ellas, guardó silencio por un momento y fijó sus ojos en mí, me analizó, y luego de un momento hizo un gran suspiro.

-Terry…- se mordió los labios aun vacilando si continuar o no – No necesitas viajar a Chicago para conseguir la autorización del tío abuelo.

-¿De qué hablas? - sentí que me había perdido en algún momento de la conversación pero no sabía donde.

Imité a Albert sentándome rápidamente, sin entender del todo sus palabras…creo que este golpe me estaba afectando, definitivamente.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que, el tío abuelo no está en Chicago.

-¿No?

-…- el negó con la cabeza, confirmando mi pregunta

-¿Y dónde está?

-Aquí – sus ojos eran inquisidores

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal información

-Porque….- volvió a guardar silencio como si la lengua se le trabara, algo raro en él – ¿Terry sabes cuál es mi nombre completo?

-La verdad no – y tampoco entendía que tenía que ver su nombre con que el tío abuelo estuviera en Nueva York, aunque ya llegados a este punto, debo decir que se me despertó la curiosidad

-Bueno…mi nombre es…William Albert… Andley – repitió cada palabra muy despacio

-¡¿Qué? – estaba desorientado, llevé el dedo índice hacia mi oído, estaba seguro que no escuché bien su apellido…acaso había dicho ¿Andley?, sacudí la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos – ¿Andley dijiste? – seguro escuché mal

-Si – asintió con la cabeza mientras me confirmaba el apellido

-¿William Albert Andley? – repetí como si tuviera algún problema de aprendizaje

-Yo soy el hombre que adoptó a Candy…el Tío Abuelo William – sentí como mi mandíbula caía libremente, y ahora sí tuve la certeza que nunca más volvería a poder cerrar la boca por el resto de mi vida.

La primera idea que se cruzó por mi mente es que yo había enloquecido por tanto estrés, la segunda era que Albert no solo había perdido la memoria sino que acababa de enloquecer irremediablemente, lo bueno es que seguramente a los dos nos mandarían al mismo manicomio, y tendríamos con quien conversar.

Pero Albert me miraba con la seriedad que solo te da cuando tienes la razón mientras esperaba con paciencia a que yo volviera a respirar y seguro volviera a cerrar la boca...esto último era imposible porque no recordaba cómo hacerlo…

* * *

POV: ALBERT

Al despertar en aquel lugar, estaba muy confundido, me sentía como si hubiera dormido por mucho, muchísimo tiempo, y no sabía dónde me encontraba. Me quise levantar e irme, pero alguien me dijo que esperara a que me sintiera mejor. Algo confundido le hice caso.

Me senté con las manos en la cabeza, de pronto como un rayo de luz pude ver a Candy en mis recuerdos…pero no era la Candy que conocía recientemente, sino la del pasado, aquella niña con su hermoso rostro salpicado de pecas y aquellos ojos verdes que siempre me miraban con ternura…aquellos ojos que se parecían mucho a unos ojos muy queridos por mi…los de mi hermana Pauna…ahora entendía porque quería tanto a Candy, era como si fuera mi hermana…empecé a recordar cada uno de mis encuentros con ella…y todo lo vivido hasta este instante…

De pronto se abrió la puerta y reconocí de inmediato a aquel joven, recordé mi primer encuentro con él, verlo desvalido, peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra tantos, sin desmayar, tenía que ayudarlo, un chico tan valiente no merecía tantos golpes…recordé como lo llevé cojeando al San Pablo…y como sin pensarlo ahora era mi mejor amigo.

-¡Albert!, ¿Estás bien? – sus ojos me miraron con ansiedad y preocupación…

-Terry…- sabía quien era…lo recordaba todo

En ese momento Puppet saltó de mi lado hacia Terry, recién me di cuenta que había estado junto a mi.

Terry nunca apartó su mirada de la mía…sabía que algo me pasaba

-¿Qué te pasó? – sus reflejaban gran preocupación

De pronto sentí ganas de vomitar, y todo medio vueltas, la cabeza me empezó a estallar y me sentí aspirado dentro de un remolino. – era todo lo que recordaba

-Debemos ir donde un doctor. – aseguró con ansiedad

No estaba seguro de querer ir al hospital pero la angustia de Terry me hizo reflexionar, caminamos un poco, pero me volví a sentir mareado, Terry me sujetó del brazo y me condujo hacia un parque cercano. En cuanto vi un poco de hierba, me recosté, tenía miedo de volver a quedarme sin recuerdos, cerré los ojos esperando que el mareo cediera, fue entonces que todas mis memorias volvieron, vívidas y claras como si nunca las hubiera perdido.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, la voz de Terry me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Albert? ¿Te sientes mal? – estaba mas preocupado que antes.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en los suyos, su preocupación estaba escrita en el rostro, no sabía si contarle o no. Acababa de recordarlo todo.

Terry, era como mi hermano, desde que Pauna había muerto me había sentido tan solo, la Tía Elroy me quería, pero era muy seria, George siempre estuvo ahí para escucharme, pero nunca escuché de su parte ningún problema, ninguna confidencia.

Con Terry era distinto, me había acoplado a él como con ninguna otra persona, su carácter fuerte y a la vez variable me hacía vivir cada día al máximo, era una persona tan excepcional, tan lleno de contradicciones como de un gran corazón, capaz de amar con la locura de un loco en un segundo y de ser frió como el hielo al siguiente; tan apasionado en su trabajo como inseguro a la hora de confiar en las personas.

Su fuerte personalidad contrastaba con la dulzura que solo Candy era capaz de hacer brotar de aquella coraza que siempre lo envolvía. No era para nada un chico fácil de tratar, pero era por lo mal que la vida le había tratado. Ahora lo entendía y lo comprendía.

Tan duro a veces y tan dócil otras, era todo un enigma a veces. Me sentía orgulloso de poder llamarlo amigo y de quererlo como a un hermano.

Como ocultarle algo tan importante a un persona tan querida por mí, imposible.

Cuando me desperté en la bodega del restaurante, al principio no sabía dónde me encontraba – confesé mientras colocaba las manos detrás de la nunca.

Terry no hablaba, solo me escuchaba con atención, él era tan silencioso a veces pero muy perceptivo, sabía cuando hablar y cuando guardar silencio.

-Tenía la impresión de haber dormido mucho tiempo… - continué

Puppet gruñó a mi lado, me sentí contento que estuviera junto a mí, sonreí levemente y continué hablando…

-…Y luego, la primera cosa que recordé…fue la cara de Candy…recordé todos los lugares en que la encontré…- todas las imágenes de Candy volvieron a mi mente - …Cuando cayó por la cascada…cuando Anthony murió…después en Londres…luego recordé cuando me fui de voluntario…y después el accidente….- todo había vuelto a mi mente.

Terry guardaba silencio, de cuando en cuando sentía que sus ojos se posaban sobre mí, mientras yo miraba todos mis recuerdos pasar por mi mente con tanta claridad que me estremecía…

-…Cuando entraste…recordé como te conocí…la pelea…todos contra ti…y como te llevé herido al colegio…las visitas en el zoológico – busqué su mirada y sonreímos, seguro recordaba también aquella pelea.

-Bienvenido Albert – su sinceridad me hizo volver a sonreír.

-Gracias…Terry – lo miré con todo mi corazón saturado de emoción, ahora lo veía todo claro y confirmaba que la amistad había nacido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Quería contarle todo lo que me había pasado desde que nos separamos en Londres, mi viaje a África, y como fue el accidente…la razón de mi regresó la oculté.

-¿Tienes familia? – me preguntó, con cautela.

Terry era de aquellas personas que no le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás, un chico prudente y algo solitario, pero desde que convivíamos se había vuelto mas abierto, sobre todo conmigo.

-Si…tuve una hermana…que tenía los mismos ojos que Candy…murió cuando era niño. – su recuerdo me entristeció levemente

-Lo lamento – contestó con sinceridad

-Tengo una tía…que me crío desde pequeño, cuando murieron mis padres…- el rostro de la tía Elroy pasó por mi mente, añoré su ceño fruncido

-¿Sabes dónde vives? – había prudencia en su voz

-En Chicago….- respondí con sinceridad

-Era por eso que querías regresar ahí…- Terry adivinó que en mi amnesia yo tenía cierta idea de donde debía regresar

-Creo que si…necesito ponerme en contacto con ellos, deben estar preocupados. – me imaginé como debían estar buscándome por mar y tierra, en especial después de informarle a George que regresaría de Italia para retomar mi papel como cabeza de la familia…

-Claro

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos conversando, pero de pronto recordé que Terry debería estar en el teatro en lugar de estar conmigo, él nunca había ido al restaurante, seguro algo había pasado.

-Por cierto… ¿por que fuiste al restaurante? – pregunté con interés

-Ah – dijo como dándose cuenta de pronto de algo que quería decirme – Necesitaba hablar contigo. – habló con cautela, era como si no quisiera contármelo

-¿Pasó algo? - insistí

-La verdad….si…

-Cuéntamelo…- volví a insistir

Sus ojos se volvieron preocupados y me contó que Bárbara había puesto en marcha su plan para casarse con él, esa chica no solo estaba desesperada, sino ciega.

En el fondo la entendía, porque yo mismo había sido testigo de lo obsesivas que se comportaban algunas admiradoras de Terry, empezando por las chicas del vecindario.

Era obvio que esperaban a que él saliera, para cruzarse por su camino, botar pañuelos a su paso y otras más recatadas mirar por la ventana, pero Terry, ignoraba olímpicamente todos estos detalles, un par de veces le pregunté si se daba cuenta de esto y él algunas veces reaccionaba sorprendido pero otras se limitaba hacer gestos de resignación.

La fama era algo que no le afectaba, y eso era digno de admiración. Siempre tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, algo raro para su edad y para la poca experiencia con la popularidad.

Mientras escuchaba con asombro como el padre de Terry había reaccionado, me puse a pensar en lo que le debía haber costado dejar a un lado su orgullo y poner por delante a su hijo, había cometido muchos errores, y estaba tratando de enmendarlos.

Terry estaba visiblemente asombrado ante la reacción de su padre, y no lograba entender el cambio. Yo, sin querer, había sido testigo de los malos ratos que había tenido que pasar, pero ahora veía con alegría que no había sido en vano.

Terry hablaba con resentimiento y hasta con resignación de Bárbara, pobre chica, lo amaba o estaba tan obsesionada con él, hasta el punto de querer atarlo a la fuerza. Pero lamentablemente no se daba cuenta que Terry no es alguien fácil de doblegar, era imposible obligarlo hacer algo por la fuerza.

La única que había conseguido doblegar su carácter era Candy, solo una persona tan especial como ella era capaz de conseguir lo imposible…enamorar a Terry…

Su relación era tan especial como distinta, tan única como estrecha, eran dos seres que habían nacido el uno para el otro, eran el complemento perfecto no solo en carácter sino hasta físicamente; ella rubia y él moreno; Terry testarudo hasta la médula y Candy persistente como nadie en el mundo; él duro y ella tierna; él envuelto en una coraza y ella llena de confianza en el mundo entero; él uranio y ella toda sonrisas; él reservado y ella amiguera…en definitiva la mitad que le faltaba al otro.

Entonces me vino a la mente la imagen de Susana, sus ojos desvelaban tanto amor y los de Terry tanta frialdad al mirarla, imposible que él se fijara en una persona como ella, era totalmente lo opuesto a Candy, lo único que compartían era el amor por el teatro, pero nada más, Terry necesitaba alguien como Candy, capaz de tener la fortaleza del roble y la ternura de un ángel, la alegría de una niña y la tenacidad de la hormiga. Cualidades de las que Susana carecía por completo, ella era demasiado sumisa para Terry.

Sólo Candy lograba tener a Terry a la raya sin necesidad de hacer casi nada, imposible para cualquier otra persona.

Y Candy…mi pequeña…ni que decir, era una persona llena de optimismo, capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de los seres que amaba, su vitalidad contagiaba al igual que su inocencia, tantas veces me había confiado sus miedos, que por cierto eran infundados, porque Terry simplemente la adoraba….ni siquiera yo, podía imaginar un mundo en el que Terry y Candy no estuvieran juntos, y ahora que estaba en mis manos haría todo para que esto se hiciera realidad…

Así que tengo que regresar de Chicago con la autorización de ese maldito viejo desgraciado, vivo o muerto. Tengo que casarme con Candy lo más pronto posible o pasaré un buen tiempo en la cárcel. – Terry estaba desesperado.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Terry…todo este tiempo había estado junto al famoso tío abuelo y ninguno de los dos estábamos enterados.

Cuantas veces lo había escuchado llamarme, maldito viejo desgraciado, viejo escurridizo, maldito tío abuelo, y en parte yo estaba de acuerdo con la desesperación con la que hablaba, hasta yo quería sacarlo de donde estuviera escondido para que diera su aprobación de una vez por todas…pero ahora sabía el porqué de su silencio…

Solo algo me preocupaba, no sabía si contarle o no, quién era el dichoso tío abuelo…

-Mira, como mañana viajamos a Chicago, puedes aprovechar para ponerte en contacto con tu familia, mientras yo hablo con el escurridizo viejo ese del tío abuelo. – aseguró Terry

-No lo creo – hablé dudoso

-¿Qué? – sus ojos me miraron con temor

Me senté mientras me debatía internamente entre si contarle quien era el Tío Abuelo o no, era un secreto que no solo me involucraba a mi, sino a toda mi familia, un secreto que no era solo mío, pero Terry me había abierto no solo las puertas de su pequeño departamento, sino de su corazón, y no se diga Candy…junto con ellos aprendí lo que era tener una verdadera familia…

Miré los profundos ojos azules de Terry, siempre tan sinceros, y supe que debía hablar con la verdad, él siempre lo había hecho conmigo, y yo necesitaba retribuir en algo toda la confianza que había depositado en mí; además dentro de poco, él lo sabría de todas maneras, así que mejor que se enterara por mí.

-Terry…- dudé un poco pero continué – No necesitas viajar a Chicago para conseguir la autorización del Tío abuelo. – trague secó y respiré despacio

-¿De qué hablas? - me miró confundido

Terry se sentó a mi lado y me miró con cautela.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que el Tío abuelo no está en Chicago. – mis palabras salieron despacio de mis labios

-¿No? - su cara me reveló lo confundido que estaba.

No sabía como abordar el tema…ya me estaba arrepintiendo de contarle mi secreto.

-¿Y dónde está? – Terry volvió a preguntar

-Aquí – lo miré de hito a hito tratando de ver su reacción

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – sus ojos se abrieron con asombro e incredulidad

-Porque….- no pude continuar, dudé nuevamente, pero ya mi decisión estaba tomaba, Terry era mi mejor amigo, es más, era como mi hermano y yo debía ser sincero con él – ¿Terry sabes cuál es mi nombre completo? – pregunté, encontrando la salida para contarle todo.

-La verdad no – respondió sin entender mi pregunta, pero al momento me miró con curiosidad

-Bueno…mi nombre es…William Albert… Andley – repetí cada palabra esperando que entendiera la verdad de mi nombre y de mi identidad.

Terry era un chico listo, astuto, y no tardaría en entenderlo todo.

-¡¿Qué? – sus ojos me miraron como si no hubiera escuchado con atención

Hizo como si se destapara el oído derecho, y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Andley dijiste? – volvió a preguntar totalmente confundido

-Si – asentí una sola vez y estudié su rostro horrorizado

-¿William Albert Andley? – preguntó con aprensión

-Yo soy el hombre que adoptó a Candy…el tío abuelo William…

Su boca se abrió de golpe, por sus ojos cruzaron miles de cosas, me miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

No lograba asimilar del todo mis palabras, esperé con paciencia pare ver si su rostro lograba componerse nuevamente y noté que había dejado de respirar…ahora no tenía secretos, al menos con Terry, claro que me faltaba lo más difícil, decírselo a Candy, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora lo que apremiaba era dar el consentimiento para esa boda y si de mi dependía, lo haría en éste mismo instante.

Terry aun no volvía a respirar, estaba tan blanco como un papel, y su quijada aun se balanceaba sin regresar a su posición normal…me pregunté si necesitaba un golpe para reaccionar, o tal vez fue un error mi confesión…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y aquí está el Capitulo 12 de ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA, totalmente Re-editado, remasterizado, tuneado y recargado.

Quiero hacer una aclaración de este capítulo, el porqué al final está el punto de vista de Albert, era necesario que vieran porque él decide abrirse con Terry, para mí era muy claro pero luego de releer el capitulo supe que era necesario poner este punto de vista, espero les haya gustado. Lo que Albert siente por Terry es algo que debía ser puesto muy claro, primero que nada porque son amigos, es más Albert ha llegado a querer a Terry como si fuera su hermano, la convivencia les ha permitido a los dos tener una relación más estrecha, Albert sabe lo desesperado que está Terry y no tiene mucho sentido su silencio en este momento, tarde o temprano él descubriría quien era el Tío Abuelo, por eso luego de meditarlo un poco, decide confesarle el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba en el pasado. Albert ha visto muy de cerca la desesperación y el desengaño que vive con el duque, Terry nunca le oculta nada, es mas siempre se muestra con él tan transparente como con ninguna otra persona, incluso con Candy no puede abrirse mucho, pero no porque no quiere sino por no hacerle daño con su pequeño beso con Bárbara, algo de lo que vive arrepentido pero Albert sabe todo eso, por lo que decide corresponder con igual franqueza y gratitud hacia Terry, es lo mínimo que puede hacer en retribución al cariño, respeto y confianza que Terry le ofrece sin conocer casi nada de él.

Gracias por leer.

Y como dije en el capítulo anterior, sus reviews son mi sueldo.

Tita Calderón


	13. Chapter 13

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XIII**

La luz opaca del atardecer se filtraba sin tregua por los grandes ventanales del amplio salón desprovisto totalmente de cortinas, permitiendo descubrir cada rincón, cada esquina, cada pared, sin que nada interrumpiera a los ojos vagar a su libre albedrío de este a oeste y de norte a sur.

Con cada paso se intensificaban las emociones que me embargaron desde que abrí la puerta y percibí el olor a pintura fresca inundarme los pulmones, al igual que aquel calor que me abrigó desde el primer instante.

Giré el rostro de izquierda a derecha con lentitud tratando de llenar mi vista con aquel lugar; sin querer mis ojos vagaron a través de los cristales, tropezando con una barrera de grandes árboles que se asemejaban a una muralla infranqueable que delimitaba la propiedad.

El crujir de los escalones de madera se mezclaron con el rechinar de las bisagras formando una orquesta de ruidos que solo me indicaron que debía tener aceite a la mano para aplacar aquellos sonidos que aunque no eran molestos, delataban que les hacía falta una buena lubricación.

En ese preciso momento pude escuchar los sutiles pasos de Candy en el piso de arriba y su voz llenó el lugar como si fuera música para mis oídos.

-¡Terry! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven a ver esto! – su voz solo era un reflejo de todo lo que me embargaba, emoción, felicidad, ansiedad…

-¡Ahí voy! – respondí con premura mientras cambiaba de curso hacia las escaleras.

Mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, tratando de llenar mi mirada con cada detalle del lugar, fotografiándolos en mi mente.

Al llegar al segundo piso todas las puertas estaban abiertas, pero sabía claramente donde encontrarla, sin necesidad de buscar de cuarto en cuarto. Ella salió a mi encuentro antes que llegara a la puerta. Su sonrisa iba más allá de mis expectativas y volví a sentir otra oleada de ansiedad. Me tomó de la mano para conducirme con premura.

-Esta será nuestra habitación – anunció - ¿Te parece bien? – suavizó su entonación.

-… - levanté la ceja izquierda en señal de fingida protesta - ¿Ésta? – pregunté fingiendo discrepancia.

-Si – había más que convicción en sus palabras y supe que se preparaba para convencerme sin remedio – Mira, esta es la habitación más grande y la vista es fabulosa, hasta tiene un pequeño balcón, y tiene su propio baño, ¿lo puedes creer? – su mano me condujo hacia cada lugar que mencionaba.

Yo había previsto que esta sería nuestra habitación desde el mismo instante en que conocimos la casa, pero no había adelantado nada, hasta no concretar el negocio.

Me encantaba ver como los dos coincidíamos en "casi" todo.

-Mira, aquí podrás guardar tu ropa y aquí irá la mía. – su mano libre me indicaba con ligereza sus decisiones.

-… - quise decir algo pero ella no me dejó, estaba fascinada con el lugar.

-Acá, podremos poner una silla, mejor dicho un sillón porque es tan grande que sobrará espacio, incluso entraran sin problemas las dos camas.

-¿Cómo que dos camas? – pregunté perplejo, si ese era nuestro dormitorio solo debía haber una cama.

-Claro la tuya y la mía – dijo con inocencia – Mira, aquí puede ir la tuya o prefieres otro dormitorio….- me tomó desprevenido

-Un momento Candy White Andley…aquí solo va haber una cama que va a ser la tuya y la mía – dije con autoritarismo y en eso no daría mi brazo a torcer, ya bastante había cedido pintando la casa de varios colores, tal como ella había querido, pero de ahí, a dormir separados…estaba loca si pensaba que eso podía conseguir de mi.

-Jajajajajajaja – su risa me hizo caer en cuenta que solo me había estado tomando el pelo.

-Candice – entrecerré los ojos con frustración.

-Lo siento, jajajajaja, deberías haber visto tu cara cuando te dije eso, Jajajajaja

-Que chistosita – dije con desdén

-Es que era la única manera que dijeras algo…- me miró con picardía y acusación.

-Hubiera dicho algo, si me dejaras hablar – la acusé

-¿Acaso estas intentando decirme que yo era la que no te dejaba hablar?

-No estoy intentando nada, lo estoy asegurando.

-Tonto – su mano se soltó de la mía en un fingido enojo y se dirigió a la ventana.

Sonreí y la seguí como si aun nuestras manos estuvieran entrelazadas. Mi brazo cubrió sus hombros y ella apegó su cabeza en mí.

-Hermoso ¿Verdad? – dijo en un suspiro mientras admiraba el hermoso paisaje que nos desvelaba el jardín.

-¿Quién? ¿yo? – dije con fingida inocencia- Gracias, aunque claro eso ya lo sabía, pero es bueno escucharlo de tus labios.

Se giró lentamente y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya te había dicho que eres un ¡Engreído!, ¿verdad?

-Creo que si – admití recordando que la primera vez que me lo dijo fue en el colegio.

-Pues ahora te lo confirmo, y para tu información – su índice toco mi pecho y continuó – No me refería a ti, sino al jardín – volvió a su posición anterior con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho mientras las comisuras de sus labios luchaban por ocultar una sonrisa.

Sonreí con suficiencia, adorando sacarla de casillas como siempre. A pesar que la casa estaba completamente desprovista de muebles me parecía acogedora como nunca antes había sentido a ningún lugar, tal vez era porque era nuestro…nuestro…nuestro…que hermosa era esta palabra y cuanto encerraba, una vida en común, que estaba a punto de comenzar, mis pulmones se extendieron más de la cuenta, aun no podía entender cómo podía caber tanto amor en mi pecho, pero al parecer mi corazón se extendía a medida que crecía este amor, que lo abarcaba todo…absolutamente todo.

El crujir de los escalones, nos reveló que Albert subía. Simultáneamente giramos para esperar por él.

-¡Estamos en la habitación del fondo, Albert! – gritó Candy

Una ráfaga de recuerdos no muy lejanos pasó por mi mente, y volví a sentir un ligero malestar en mi mandíbula, seguro en recuerdo de la tarde en que descubrí el gran secreto de Albert, y en lo que me había costado volver a cerrar la boca.

Aun no podía creer del todo, que había tenido tan cerca al tío abuelo William…sentí un escalofrío al recordar los duros términos en que me refería a él en su propia cara, pero es que… ¿cómo iba a adivinar que vivía con el mismísimo William Andley? Imposible.

Sonreí con incomodidad al recordar mis sinceras disculpas….

"

-Albert…lo siento – había empezado a decirle antes de que se fuera a dormir, luego de que procesé con calma toda aquella información y de varias horas de leves sacudidas de cabeza para asegurarme que mi cerebro seguía en su lugar habitual.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues…por todas las cosas que he dicho de, de ti, del Señor Andley – ahora ni siquiera se me ocurría referirme a él de otro modo. Total de él dependía todo mi mundo y no quería ser descortés después de todo lo que había dicho de él, que falla.

-…- Albert sonrió ampliamente y palmeó la mano suavemente en mi espalda – Terry, no tengo nada que disculparte, además ni si quiera sabía quién era, hasta hace poco, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-No me digas eso, que me haces sentir peor – admití

-Jajajaja, Terry, deja de comportarte tan formalmente conmigo, que yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre…con la única diferencia que dentro de poco me convertiré en tu "suegro", Jajajaja – el rió con naturalidad

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al comprender que si era él, el hombre que había adoptado a Candy, entonces Albert sería mi ¿suegro?, otra vez me olvidé de respirar.

-Oh, por favor Terry, no vayas a quedarte catatónico otra vez – aseguró con resignación.

-Es que, aun no puedo asimilar del todo…- volví a respirar mientras pestañeaba varias veces – En realidad serás mi suegro – medité.

J-ajajaja, así parece.

-Siempre pensé que el señor Andley – tenía que ser muy cortés – Estaría con un pie en el cementerio – que bestia como pude haber dicho eso – Lo siento, lo siento – traté de disculparme.

-Jajajajaja, Terry, mejor ya no sigas, o terminarás dentro de poco dándome los santos óleos, jajajajaja.

-Jajajajaja, tienes razón – confirmé; era mejor tener mi boca bien cerrada.

Albert era un gran tipo, y para variar íbamos a ser familia, que suerte. Creo que a alguien allá arriba le caía bien, definitivamente…."

Los pasos de Albert al entrar en la habitación me volvieron a la realidad. Candy se aproximó a él con tanta naturalidad, que por un momento me quedé perplejo, ella aun no sabía quién era Albert en su vida y todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría cuando lo supiera, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, si yo aun no salía del asombro y tenía que andarme dando de cachetadas de vez en cuanto para asegurarme que no estaba en un sueño; con ella seguro sería peor, o tal vez no, total quien entendía la mente de las mujeres y mucho menos la de Candy, que encima era una mona. Disimulé una sonrisa a duras penas.

-Mira Albert, esta será nuestra habitación. ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Candy.

-Es muy linda, Candy. Es la más grande ¿verdad?

-Si, hasta tiene un balcón y mira el vestidor que tiene – Candy lo guió igual que había hecho conmigo.

Salí de la habitación para ir hacia el ático, quería asegurarme que los pintores habían hecho bien su trabajo.

A diferencia de otros áticos que había conocido este era muy cálido, y muy claro, me tope con un par de columnas en mi camino, mientras me dirigía hacia la pequeña ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa. Giré el rostro y vi que Albert había subido también.

-Es grande este lugar…- aseguró

-Si, mira, incluso le pusieron unas estanterías para acomodar las cosas – le indiqué el lugar.

-Oye, esta casa es muy acogedora, cada rincón, no sé…es raro ¿verdad?

-Pensé que solo yo era el que tenía esa sensación – confesé.

-Fue una buena compra

-Ya lo creo, había otras personas más interesadas en la casa, incluso les ofrecían más que nosotros, pero fue la esposa del dueño, la que nos dio preferencia…dijo que cuando nos vio sintió como si fueran ellos cuando recién se casaron. Seguramente se identificó con mi Mona Pecas …jajajajaja

-Jajajaja, Terry….si te oye Candy….- me advirtió

-¡Albert!, ¡ven aquí! – lo llamó de repente

-¡Ahí voy! – le contestó con otro grito - Espero que no te haya oído, porque si lo hizo, seguro quiere que la ayude a encerrarte aquí – me amenazó

Lo seguí sin dudarlo, conociendo a Candy era capaz de eso y más. Albert sonrió divertido.

-¿Te gusta esta habitación? – preguntó, mientras lo guiaba a la primera habitación cerca de las gradas.

-Si, es muy bonita – aseguró Albert, ingresando hasta los ventanales.

-Entonces esta será tu habitación – aseguró Candy

Albert y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice, sabía muy bien que él no se quedaría con nosotros, es más, solo estaría un par de días más y se marcharía a Chicago para arreglar todos los asuntos pendientes que tenía allí.

Este pensamiento me llenó de tristeza, hubiera querido que él se quedara con nosotros, pero debía retomar su vida.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Candy

-No, nada, ¿por? – contesté con premura al ver la mirada de auxilio que me lanzó Albert.

Él me había pedido discreción en cuanto a este asunto, estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decírselo, aunque en el fondo, los dos sabíamos que era porque no sabía como ella reaccionaría.

-Ustedes dos, algo se traen ¿verdad? – concluyó con una mirada de sospecha

-¿Nosotros? – respondimos casi al mismo tiempo haciéndonos los inocentes.

-Si, ustedes – nos acusó – Y no se hagan los que no, porque no soy ninguna tonta para no darme cuenta que algo me ocultan. – su mirada inquisidora iba de Albert a mí y viceversa

-¿Pero de dónde sacas eso Candy? – tenía que hacer algo para aplacar sus sospechas aunque tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo.

-Si, Candy ¿de dónde sacas eso? – me secundó Albert

Candy llevó las manos a la cintura y nos siguió mirando con sospecha, dio un paso adelante y habló.

-Pues, están raros desde que llegó la autorización del Tío Abuelo William – me miró de soslayo - No es falsa, ¿verdad Albert? – le preguntó. Yo levanté mi ceja, ¿qué? ¿yo no era creíble o qué?

-Claro que no Candy. Además tú debes conocer su letra – Albert estaba ligeramente nervioso.

-Si, es su letra…- meditó – Pero no entiendo, porque no respondió antes…y porqué no me ha escrito una carta a mí también. Ustedes dos no me han querido enseñar el sobre, para saber de dónde venía su carta – nos reclamó.

-Pero ya te expliqué que tiré el sobre en cuanto vi que era de él, no sabía que tenía que guardarlo para indicártelo – tenía que hacer mi mejor papel, aunque a este paso muy pronto nos descubriría, y yo, estaría en más aprietos que Albert por cómplice y encubridor, además era conmigo con quien iba a vivir, solo esperaba que no me asfixiara con la almohada a la primera oportunidad.

-Insisto, ustedes dos, algo me esconden…pero lo descubriré tarde o temprano – nos sentenció luego de un momento de silencio.

Los dos tragamos en seco, pero no dijimos nada más, ya llegaría el momento que ella los supiera todo.

Aspiré hondo tratando de no delatar el desconsuelo de saber que pronto Albert se iría, me sentí un poco desamparado, bueno al menos volvería para nuestra boda que se realizaría el próximo fin de semana; si hubiera sido por mí, me hubiera casado el mismo momento que Albert firmó la autorización y me la entregó en las manos, pero había recibido un telegrama de mi mamá pidiéndome que la esperara hasta el viernes, porque le era imposible regresar antes de su gira.

Estaba medio arrepentido de haberle hecho caso a Candy cuando me suplicó prácticamente para que le telegrafiara a mi madre contándole que nos casábamos al siguiente día. Si no hubiera sido por ese telegrama a estas alturas ya nos estaríamos casando.

Claro, casi nadie se casaba en domingo pero para todo había una excepción ¿no?

Mientras tomaba el traje de Romeo en mis manos, mil sensaciones distintas me envolvieron, una de ellas era que pronto llegaría el estreno de la obra, solo faltaban dos semanas y esto me estimulaba como si hubiera tomado cien tazas de café. Aunque en realidad, lo único que quería, era que esta semana pasara volando, a pesar que era a penas inicio de semana, quería que ya fuera sábado, porque ese día sería el principio de una nueva vida junto a mi pecosa.

Dios, cuando llegaría el momento en el que por fin diríamos "Si Acepto"…pero el tiempo pasaba tan lento que me desesperaba peor. Nadie en el teatro sabía de próximo cambio de mi estado civil, no tenía intención de decírselo a nadie, porque no quería que nada se interpusiera en eso.

Tenía una opresión en el pecho, temía que algo pasara, y que no pudiera casarme con Candy.

Giré la cabeza un par de veces, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era ser pesimista…pero…había un atisbo en el fondo de mi corazón que me apremiaba de cuando en cuando por salir a la superficie, mientras yo luchaba por sepultarlo…era como si algo fuera a impedir que culminará mi felicidad, nuestra felicidad, era algo tonto, pero así me sentía.

Tal vez así se sentían todas las personas antes de casarse, tal vez era natural sentirse como si nunca fuera a llegar ese día…tal vez...

Cuando terminé de ponerme los zapatos me erguí para mirarme de lleno en el espejo. Este traje era impresionante, respiré hondo y me puse de lado para admirar como me quedaba, sonreí un poco porque me gustaba lo que veía en el reflejo.

Un Romeo más atractivo de lo normal sin duda, pensé para mis adentros, levanté mi ceja y me imaginé que cara pondría Candy al verme…sonreí ante este solo pensamiento…mi Ángel Blanco, seguro me regalaría una enorme sonrisa…era un Romeo que muy pronto tendría su propia Julieta y para variar en liana, mi sonrisa se amplió ante este pensamiento.

-Hay que entallarlo un poco en los hombros – fue el dictamen del sastre.

El sastre prosiguió a realizar los ajustes necesarios, poniendo alfileres donde necesitaba ser entallado.

El golpeteo de la puerta nos distrajo a ambos pero rápidamente pedí que ingresaran. Era Robert que venía en persona a ver como estaba el traje.

Abrí los ojos al percatarme que tras de él entraba Susana puesta su traje. Fue ahí, que comprobé el viejo adagio que decía "aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono queda"

Sonreí ante mi ocurrencia, mientras veía como a Susana se le abría la boca y los ojos se le desorbitaban sin vergüenza al verme con el traje oscuro de Romeo. Mordió sus labios y supe de inmediato que esa expresión era la de un predador frente a su presa.

Un escalofrió me recorrió…lo que menos quería, era ser la presa de Susana, por si acaso, llevé disimuladamente mi mano hacia la silla que se encontraba cerca para asegurarme que podía ponerme tras ésta, si ella se decidía a atacarme.

-¿Qué tal está el traje? – preguntó Robert

-Bien, un poco flojo a la altura de los hombros, creo – le contesté

-¿Me permites? – preguntó Susana mientras se acercaba a mi

-…- me limité a tomarme de la silla, listo para caerle a sillazos si era necesario.

Ella se acercó y me acomodó el cuello del traje, pero pude sentir como ella recorría con sus manos la base de mi cuello, apreté la silla en mi mano, ahora parecía una vampiresa, lista para la mordida...

-Ahí está mejor – aseguró mirándome con embeleso, mientras yo daba automáticamente un paso para atrás.

Robert sonrió haciéndose el tonto, para él tampoco pasó desapercibido el acercamiento intencionado de Susana y mi desesperado escape.

-Susy, párate a lado de Terry, quiero verlos juntos – pidió Robert cuando el Sastre terminó.

-¿Ahí está bien? – Susana sonreía tanto que parecía que se iba a quedar con las comisuras pegadas en sus orejas.

-Son la pareja perfecta – afirmó Robert, pero enseguida cambio al ver la mirada asesina que le lancé – Me refiero a Romeo y Julieta, claro.

-…- "si como no", pensé para mis adentros.

-Seremos la pareja del siglo – aseguró Susana, mientras yo sentía como se me secaba la saliva en la boca, ante la remota idea de pasar un siglo a su lado. Claro trabajar con Susana todo este tiempo había sido como si solo fueran cinco minutos…pero bajo el agua…interminables, insufribles, asfixiantes.

Por suerte vino la costurera encargada de arreglar el traje de Susana para pedirle que le entregara y se fueron las dos.

-Terry, me alegro mucho que no viajaras - admitió Robert

-Como ya te dije, todo se solucionó en el último momento.

-Me alegro. ¿Quieres que te diga algo muchacho?

-Claro

-Esta obra va a ser un éxito, como nunca antes se ha visto. Hoy salieron a la venta las entradas para el estreno, y casi ya se han terminado, a este paso mañana van a estar agotadas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Como que me llamó Robert Hathaway – contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad. - Terry, esta obra te lanzará a la fama como no tienes idea. Hay cientos de mujeres que están locas por ti, y eso que aun no se estrena la obra. Es solo por los afiches que hay por toda la ciudad, imagínate cuando te vean en vivo – se quedó meditando – Y lo mejor de todo es que eres soltero, eso crea más atracción, porque saben que no tienes dueña y cada una sueña con ser la que conquiste tu corazón. – un brillo suspicaz se adueñó de sus ojos.

Estaba dispuesto a decirle que mi soltería solo duraría hasta el sábado pero alguien llamó a la puerta y se lo llevó.

Mejor, no tenía porque darle cuenta de mis actos a nadie y mucho menos de mi vida privada.

Era cierto que me gustaba la fama, pero eso no era ni la milésima parte de lo que significaba mi deseo ferviente por que Candy se convirtiera en mi mujer. Sentí mi corazón encogerse ante la expectativa.

.

Miré alrededor del departamento, con cierta nostalgia, muy pronto lo dejaría para siempre.

-¿Así que no le contaste al Sr. Hathaway que te casas? – preguntó Albert con una amplia sonrisa.

-Quise hacerlo – admití – Pero justo cuando me decidí, nos interrumpieron, y no iba a estar siguiéndole por los pasillos para contarle ¿verdad?

-Jajajajaja – Albert río ampliamente.

-Por cierto, Albert ¿Cuándo viajas? – pregunté mientras le servía una taza de café.

-Mañana en la noche – aseguró

-¿No sería mejor que te fueras después del sábado?

-Ese era mi deseo inicial, pero el telegrama de George me dejó preocupado. Mejor me voy mañana y regreso el viernes.

-¿Y crees que tu tía te deje regresar?

-Jajajajaja, claro, además no le tengo que pedir permiso.

-Mira, que parece que se maneja su geniecito, eh.

-Jajajajaja, tienes razón, pero no podrá impedir que regrese. Además, así me será más fácil conseguir todo para amoblarles la casa.

-No, Albert, ya te dije que eso no era necesario. Con lo que me pagan por el estreno tengo para amoblar la parte de arriba y con el resto de las presentaciones …

-Terry, deja que ese sea mi regalo.

-No es necesario, basta con que nos hayas dado tu autorización, eso es más que suficiente.

-….- Albert negó con la cabeza y levantó el dedo para opinar – Mira Terry, eso era mi obligación moral y lo hice con el mayor gusto del mundo, pero deja que haga algo por ustedes.

Para cada cosa, Albert me contrarrestaba, después de bebernos como tres tazas de café terminé cediendo a su petición.

La verdad no quería hacerlo, pero él argumentó que era un favor que le hacía, más por Candy. Así, que no tuve más remedio que dejar que él amoblara la casa. Esa era la única manera de convencerme, utilizando mi único punto débil, Candy.

Mientras transcurría la mañana me sentía extraño, tenía una ligera opresión en el pecho como si algo estuviera por pasar, era una angustia mezclada con desesperación lo que aprisionaba mi corazón.

Por alguna rara razón no podía dejar de pensar en Candy, como si necesitara estar con ella, claro siempre necesitaba estar con ella, pero esto era algo más, era como si algo le fuera a suceder.

Varias veces miré el reloj para asegurarme que aun faltaba mucho para salir al almuerzo y correr a verla, pero para variar, ella tenía turno y no la vería hasta mañana, aunque con esto que sentía no podía esperar tanto.

Mis pensamientos se encaminaron a que me sentía así, por la partida de Albert. Sí, eso era lo que me estaba inquietando. Iba a dejar de ver por unos días a mi amigo, a mi consejero, seguro era eso lo que no me permitía estar tranquilo del todo.

-Parecía como si hubiéramos repetido la escena del balcón como veinte mil veces y aun no salía del todo bien.

-¡Terry! – gritó Susana

La miré ligeramente irritado, y ella me indicó con la mano los cables que estaban justo frente a mí. Si no era por su aviso hubiera terminado con un buen golpe en la cabeza después del suelazo que de seguro me daba.

-Gracias

-Hace un momento, James se enredó y cayó. Es que con la poca luz que hay casi no se ven.

Miré y me di cuenta que era verdad, estaban recién colocando todos los reflectores y las mamparas para las luces. Todo el cableado era un caos.

-Ni siquiera me percaté de ellos – admití

-Ni yo tampoco, si no era porque vi que James se cayó, tampoco me hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Y dónde está?

J-usto fue con Robert para que arreglen esto lo más pronto posible.

-Bien

Después de pasar como décadas en el ensayo, al fin llegó la hora de salida; cuando Candy tenía turno en el hospital, solía quedarme a comer cerca del teatro, pero ahora decidí darme una vuelta por el hospital, quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Crucé un par de calles para tomar un carruaje, estaba a punto de subirme en él, cuando la vi….pestañeé un par de veces para asegurarme que no estaba loco y lo comprobé…era ¿Candy? Me deshice del cochero y crucé la calle con rapidez.

-¡¿Candy? – aun no podía creer que fuera ella

-Terry…- sus ojos se posaron en mí como si no hubiera esperado encontrarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este…yo….- se le notaba nerviosa y ligeramente enojada, aunque con un ligero tono rojo alrededor de sus ojos, como si hubiera ¿llorado?

La miré bien, porque nunca antes la había visto así, estaba extraña, como pensativa, avergonzada y furiosa. Mis ojos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza y fue cuando mis ojos bajaron hasta sus manos que me di cuenta que llevaba una maleta y su cartera.

La miré más detenidamente y me percaté que no llevaba uniforme. Era como si estuviera yéndose de viaje. Mi corazón empezó a rebajar su ritmo cardíaco con golpes secos que me hacían doler el pecho.

-¿Qué haces con esa maleta? –pregunté ligeramente aterrorizado; ¿acaso estaba pensando marcharse?

Ella bajó los ojos hasta mirar la maleta en sus manos, mientras se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello.

Era como si la hubiera descubierto haciendo algo malo. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Una idea me cruzó por la mente y nubló mis pensamientos, ¿quizás estaba pensando abandonarme? La ira mezclada con impotencia me inundó. Si ella quería dejarme, como podía obligarle a quedarse.

Tuve ganas de sacudirla para que hablara. Ella no podía dejarme….tragué seco, mientras sentía como la tierra temblaba a mis pies y mi alma empezaba a ser absorbida por un hueco negro y lúgubre. La miré con fiereza y con dolor.

-Me…me despidieron del hospital – sus palabras salieron entre cortadas mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y me volvía a esquivar la mirada.

Mi cerebro procesó aquello con relativa lentitud, no me estaba abandonando, fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente, lo siguiente fue que yo era un completo IDIOTA, el hueco negro desapareció y la tierra dejó de temblar, me sentí un imbécil.

-Candy – pronuncié su nombre con alivio y confirmando mi amor por ella mientras me acercaba para acunarla en mis brazos.

Ella no me abrazó solo se limitó a dejarse abrazar, la sentí temblar ligeramente en mis brazos, era como un cachorrito indefenso, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Esto era lo que me tenía preocupado desde la mañana, incluso hace días, recordé que cuando la llevé al teatro algo me anunciaba que no debía dejarla sola, cuando aun no sabía quien era la persona que la estaba rondando…era esto lo que mi subconsciente venía presintiendo… esto…

Sentí varios ojos posarse sobre nosotros con acusación por estar abrazados en plena calle, estas muestras de cariño estaban prohibidas por las reglas de la sociedad, pero no me importaban, nada me importaba, solo abrazarla…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunté cuando sentí que había dejado de llorar.

-Fue…fue...por Neil – esto último lo dijo en un susurro

-¡¿Qué? – me separé un poco.

-Neil, fue al hospital para que me echaran.

-Ese imbécil, no sabe con quién se ha metido – mis palabras querían decir que meterse con Candy era meterse conmigo.

-No quiero que hagas nada – me pidió separándose un poco más.

-Eso sí que no, Candy. - aseguré

-Mira, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora no se a donde ir.

-Candy tenemos una casa – le recordé, mientras trazaba en mi mente una idea para encontrar a ese cretino y darle su merecido sin que ella se enterara.

-Tienes razón – sus ojos se le iluminaron

-Pero espera aun no tenemos nada. – recordé que Albert iba a amoblar la casa la siguiente semana.

-No importa, no necesito mucho para dormir, ahí estaré bien – su optimismo casi me convence

-No, Candy. Mira, dame hoy para comprar una cama. Hoy puedes quedarte en un hotel. – la verdad me hubiera gustado pedirle que se quedara en mi departamento pero eso era una descortesía.

-Pero…si tenemos la casa, ahí estaré bien. – volvió a insistir.

Tomé su barbilla muy suavemente y fijé los ojos con firmeza en sus esmeraldas.

-No quiero que pases dificultades. Si estaría mi madre aquí, te llevaría a su casa sin dudarlo, pero no está, entonces, mientras compramos una cama, te quedas en un hotel. Ahí estarás cómoda y no será por mucho tiempo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Mejor vamos ahora al departamento, para coger las llaves del carro y nos vamos a buscar un hotel.

-¿Pero y tu ensayo?

-Cierto – estaba dispuesto a no ir.

-Ya sé – dijo con emoción - Vamos a tu departamento y espero a que salgas en la tarde y luego nos vamos a buscar un hotel. Y si está Albert, puedo ir con él.

-Candy…- debía decírselo – Albert va a viajar hoy.

-¿A dónde?

-A Chicago

-¿Por qué?

La mente se me quedó en blanco por unos segundos… yo y mi bocota.

-Él quiere asegurarse que…que el tío abuelo, fue el que mandó la carta – fue lo único que se me ocurrió - Como yo no puedo viajar, entonces va él en mi nombre…

-Ahhhh. Albert es muy bueno ¿verdad?

-Si – ¿si supieras quien es él?, dije para mis adentros.

Hubiera querido contarle todo, pero debía ser fiel a mi palabra empeñada con Albert, podía fallarle a todo el mundo menos a él.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, encontramos a Albert preparando su mochila, un escalofrío me recorrió, quien pensaría que aquel vagabundo era el hombre más rico de Chicago, sonreí ante este acierto.

Albert también se entristeció cuando le contamos de la gran hazaña de Neil, pero pude ver un ráfaga de ira cruzarse por sus ojos azules, siempre tan amables. En ese momento caí en cuenta, que él tenía el poder para hacer añicos a es imbécil. Los dos nos miramos y supe que él no dejaría pasar esto por alto.

-Ya se me hizo tarde, debo regresar al ensayo – confirmé

-Te espero para ir a ver el hotel – dijo Candy

-Si pecosa, nada más no vayas a incendiar nada en mi ausencia. Incluido a Albert jajajajaja

-Idiota

Salí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me sentía extraño, primero no quería irme, quería quedarme con ella, pero debía trabajar. Segundo, el saber que cuando regresara ella estaría ahí, me ilusionaba, era como si ya fuéramos esposos, se me apremió el pecho.

Quería que ya fuera sábado y que ella ya fuera mi mujer…que larga se estaba haciendo esta semana, era como si faltaran años para que llegara el gran día.

Mientras esperaba para cruzar la calle, escuché unas voces femeninas muy cerca de mi, al principio las ignoré pero esas risitas nerviosas hicieron que me voltearla para verlas.

Ahí estaba la vecina de la que Albert me había contado junto con otra chica de su misma edad. Cuando posé mis ojos sobre ellas las dos se pusieron nerviosas, sonreí de medio lado, sin entender el porque de su reacción. Volví el rostro impávido y sus comentarios llegaron a mis oídos con claridad.

-Oye, este chico no es nada de lo que me dijiste – dijo en susurros que para su desgracias me llegaban con claridad.

-¿Cómo? Acaso me vas a negar que es ¡guapísimo!

-Es Guapo a morir…es….DIVINO

-Te lo dije

-¿Tiene novia?

-Si, una rubia que siempre se la pasa por aquí – contestó con desgano

-Qué suerte…

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras cruzaba la calle y las dejaba atrás, si Candy se enteraba de sus comentarios, ya me imaginaba las caras de mona que pondría…

En el teatro poco a poco iban poniendo la escenografía en su lugar, cada vez el escenario se parecía más a un pueblo, o a una casa, o a un salón de baile, según la escena. Los cambios de escenografía debían también de ensayarse y coordinarse con toda la obra. Al principio todo fue un caos pero ahora estaba casi, casi coordinado.

Si en la mañana el tiempo me había parecido décadas, ahora el tiempo me parecía siglos. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de regresar y encontrarla ahí, esperándome. Respiré hasta llenar mis pulmones por completo y salí a escena con la esperanza que el tiempo se apiadara de mí y pasara más rápido.

Un fuerte ruido estremeció todo el lugar, casi cae sobre Robert una de las escenografías, todos nos estremecimos ante lo acontecido. Debían tener más cuidado las personas encargadas del mobiliario para evitar cualquier accidente. Un leve murmullo inundó el lugar y nos dispersamos para que arreglaran el lugar.

-¡Eh, Terry! – me llamó James – Al medio día vinieron a verte un par de tipos estirados…

-¿A mi?

-Si, dijeron que eran….los….Bers o Bars….algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-¿Barns? – pregunté con pavor

-Si, esos mismos. Eran dos, y tenían cara de pocos amigos – sabía porque estaban así.

-¿Y te dijeron algo? – pregunté con cautela

-No mucho, solo que hasta que hora ensayábamos, y a qué hora solías regresar del almuerzo. Ah… y que te avisara que querían hablar contigo.

-Gracias – dije pensativo

Ese par me habían estado buscando y seguro no era para nada bueno…me mordí el labio inferior con suspicacia. Las cosas aun estaban peligrosas para mí, me sentía como si fuera la presa y ellos los asesinos. Pero yo era más astuto.

A la salida, no sé cómo pero pude divisar el auto de los Barns diagonal al teatro. Dudé un poco sin saber que hacer mientras me acomodaba el gorro, entonces me di cuenta que Susana iba un par de pasos delante de mí. No era un cobarde, pero tampoco era un idiota para encontrarme con ellos premeditadamente, y menos ahora, que necesitaba llegar al departamento. Buena hora escogieron para estarme acosando. El instinto de supervivencia era superior a cualquier otro sentimiento, así que me acerqué a Susana con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Terry – sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad, mientras me enfundaba en la bufanda para evitar ser reconocido.

Hubiera querido decirle que se callara, pero ya que me estaba ayudando sin saberlo, al menos podía ser cortes.

-Si que hace frío – fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ahora mi atención se deslizaba con cautela sobre su cabeza asegurándome que no me siguieran.

-Sí, mucho – sus mejillas se sonrojaron. – ¿No te quedas? – preguntó luego de cruzar la calle

-No, tengo algo que hacer – admití, mientras me sentía incomodo con ella a mi lado, por un momento me pregunté porque me resultaba hasta cierto punto insoportable su proximidad.

-Yo voy para mi casa – dijo con una sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

Al principio no entendí el porqué de su emoción, pero a los pocos segundos me di cuenta que lo que quería era que la acompañara a su casa. Tragué seco, sabía desde un principio que era un error acercarme tanto a ella. Por suerte llegamos hasta la siguiente esquina donde ella tomaba para la derecha y yo para la izquierda.

-Que tengas una buena noche – me despedí con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza

-Tu… también – vi como sus ojos se entristecían y su ilusión se iba para el fango, pero lamentablemente yo no podía ofrecerle nada más que una simple amistad.

Regresé a ver varias veces para comprobar que los Barns no me estaban siguiendo, caminé con ligereza apurando mi caminar en cada paso, sentí una punzada de culpabilidad inundarme por Susana, pero cuando llegué a la esquina me sentí aliviado.

Procuré moderar el paso, hasta llegar a mi calle. Al ver a Candy en el departamento todo lo demás se me olvidó. Me inundó la paz y la tranquilidad.

Me recibió con una sonrisa y agradecí que ya no estuviera en el hospital. Sé que era un pensamiento egoísta pero este amor no lo veía así, solo sabía que necesitaba de ella cada día más.

-¿Lista para salir? – pregunté con alegría

-Sip – contestó

-Vamos entonces. – aseguré – ¿Vienes con nosotros Albert?

-No vayan ustedes, yo aun tengo que revisar algunas cosas, me la he pasado toda la tarde conversando con Candy.

-¿Para qué hora tienes el pasaje?

-Para las diez y media de la noche, en el último tren que sale.

-Bien, entonces regreso para llevarte a la estación. - aseguré

-Gracias Terry.

Candy se giró hacia Albert y lo miró con ternura.

-¿En serio tienes que irte?

-Sí, pero voy a volver para tu boda, pequeña.

-¿No nos vas a fallar, verdad?

-No claro que no.

-Que tengas un buen viaje Albert – Candy abrazó a Albert con cariño, despidiéndose, pues ya no lo vería hasta que él regresara de Chicago.

-Pórtate bien y no vayas a matar a Terry hasta mi regreso, eh

-Eso depende de cómo se porte jajajajaja

-O sea que no estoy tan seguro a tu lado, pecosa – reclamé

-Jajajajaja, mas te vale portarte bien, o terminarás en el hospital – me advirtió Albert – con Candy nunca se sabe

-Jajajajajaja- reímos los dos a mandíbula batiente

-¡Albert! – reclamó Candy

Lo siento

Tomé la maleta de Candy en la mano y abrí la puerta para que saliera, pero ella se quedó tan quieta como una estatua, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el umbral donde ella miraba y sentí un fuerte sacudón.

El duque de Grandchester estaba parado como una estatua, con un impecable abrigo gris y su sombreo a juego, mirándonos con una expresión indescifrable en el umbral de la puerta.

No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, no sabía si debía presentarle a Candy o si debía salir, mil cosas cruzaron por mi mente.

-Candy…él es mi…- la palabra "padre" se me quedó atorada en la garganta – Él es el Duque de Grandchester – esto era más fácil de pronunciar.

-Un gusto volver a verlo, Duque de Grandchester. – me quedé desubicado

-El gusto es mío, Srta. Andley – ahora no solo estaba desubicado sino totalmente perdido

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – pregunté con recelo, pero ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?

-Así es - confirmo el duque - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro – se me adelantó Candy

Yo aun estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aun tenía que aclarar algunas cosas. Regresé a ver aun sin poder pestañear y con un movimiento tan lento que podía asegurar que veía como las partículas de polvo se movían en el aire. Sentí alivio al ver que no era solo yo el sorprendido, sino Albert también, cuando él se demoró en estirar la mano para saludar al duque y se demoró en volverla a su sitio.

-¿Quiere tomar un café? – preguntó Candy con demasiada familiaridad

-No gracias…- dudó un poco, pero continuó - Candice – supe que su demora era por que no sabía como tratarla, eso quería decir que su encuentro no era reciente – Candy – repitió luego de un momento mientras la miraba y ella le devolvía una sonrisa, mis conjeturas se fueron por los suelos.

Bueno y estos dos parecían grandes amigos y yo no sabía desde cuando se trataban tan amigablemente. Pecosa condenada, ya me las pagaría por andarme ocultando cosas, claro yo no era el vivo ejemplo de la sinceridad pero tampoco para que me trate así.

-Qué bueno que los encontré a los dos, así será más fácil solucionar esto – comenzó diciendo, yo aun no salía del trance – Se que ya tienen la autorización del Sr. Andley – me miró y continuó – Eso facilita enormemente las cosas, y cuanto más rápido actuemos, tendremos más tiempo para arreglar todo con los Barns.

Mientras el duque hablaba yo miraba a Candy con ojos de asesino, ella me regalo una sonrisa de superioridad, se divertía a mi costa.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? –pregunté entre dientes mientras mi padre se sacaba el abrigo y el sombrero.

-En el colegio, cuando te fuiste, él te fue a buscar…- contestó en el mismo tono.

Aun necesitaba preguntarle varias cosas pero el duque nos llamó la atención con una pregunta inusual.

-¿Ya se casaron? – su pregunta hizo que mis ojos se posaran en él.

Su interpelación me sorprendió por varios motivos, uno, era que él asumía que no estaba invitado a la boda, otro, era porque siempre tenía que ser tan directo en abordar los temas y otro, era la pregunta en si, ¿cuál era el apuro?

-No – respondí seco

-Nos casaremos este sábado – Candy completó mi respuesta, dando más información de la necesaria, yo aun no confiaba completamente en el duque.

-Eso es imposible – acotó el duque.

Sabía que él se opondría al final de cuentas, pero todo era por la bocota de Candy, ¿ahora que haríamos?

- Debe ser antes – aseguró el duque, ante el asombro de todos

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Albert, el duque lo miró algo extrañado por su intervención, era lógico, ignoraba quien era Albert.

-Los Barns están buscando por cielo y tierra el acta de matrimonio, y si descubren que no existe ninguna….- dejó que nuestras mentes divagaran. Claro, me esperaba la cárcel

Los tres intercambiamos miradas de preocupación, había sido un milagro que esos dos no me encontraran en el teatro; ahora lo entendía todo, incluso porque cerca del teatro estaba un patrullero, ellos habían ido con la policía para apresarme y obligarme a casarme con esa demente.

¿Qué podemos hacer? – el rostro de Candy era de terror

-Casarse lo antes posible – aseguró el duque

-No sé si mi madre pueda llegar hasta el viernes – solo quería llevarle la contraria, pero vi como su rostro se crispo al saber lo cerca que estaba de verla.

-El viernes sería muy tarde – su voz era apacible y apremiante a la vez

-¿Entonces cuando? – pregunté irónico

-Hoy – respondió seco

-¡¿HOY? – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras clavábamos los ojos en él como si hubiera enloquecido.

-Eso es una locura, donde vamos a encontrar un juez a estas horas y un sacerdote…- me sentí exasperado, pero en el fondo de mi corazón quería que hubiera una razón que valiera la pena para apurarlo todo.

-El sacerdote es lo de menos, lo que necesitamos es el papel legal, la boda religiosa la pueden hacer cuando quieran.

-Pe…pero – Candy tartamudeaba

-Hoy es muy apresurado – hablé quedamente

Nos miró a los dos de hito a hito, dio un gran suspiro y se acercó un paso hacia Albert, como buscando su apoyo.

-¿Ustedes dos se quieren? –preguntó secó

-Si – respondimos como si estuviéramos en clases

-¿Quieren casarse?

-Si – parecíamos niños diciendo las tablas de multiplicar

-¿Entonces que les impide casarse ahora?

-Pues, que ningún juez nos casará así como así – respondí pasmado

-Ya tengo el juez - aseguró

-¿Qué? – Candy y yo nos miramos

-Tu padre tiene razón Terry. – habló Albert - Si los Barns están tras de ti, creo que muy pronto te encontrarán.

-Ellos estaban hoy en el teatro – admití – Y con un patrullero - completé

-Entonces no deben tardar en darse cuenta, que no estás ahí y vendrán aquí – meditó Albert.

Tragué seco mientras sentía que Candy buscaba mi mano. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos miramos, ahora todo dependía de nosotros.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos…ahora…hoy? –pregunté mientras nos poníamos frente a frente.

-S…Si – sonrió nerviosa

Correspondí a su sonrisa y apreté sus manos en las mías, ella dibujó círculos en mi mano con su dedo pulgar. Ya no teníamos que esperar más tiempo.

Regresamos nuestros rostros hacia Albert y el duque, ahí estaban los hombres de los cuales dependía este matrimonio, y si ellos estaban de acuerdo y nosotros nos amábamos a tal punto de estar tan locos como para casarnos de un momento a otro entonces no había porque esperar.

-¿Dónde está ese juez que dice usted? – pregunté con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho de la emoción y con la mano de Candy quemando en la mía.

Albert sonrió e hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza que nos daba la seguridad que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. El duque aspiró aliviado y sentí que mi sueño más preciado estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Estaba seguro que nuestros corazones latían al unísono, desbocados, emocionados y alterados.

Nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar y nuestras pupilas bailaron al mismo tiempo, no podíamos creer que al fin hubiera llegado este momento, tan esperado por ambos...

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Mil gracias por leer este capítulo completamente Re-editado, remasterizado y recargado.

Solo si me mandas un review podré saber si la historia te gustó.

Gracias

Tita Calderón


	14. Chapter 14

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad.**

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XIV**

Miraba a través de la ventana del auto a la gente que caminaba por las atestadas calles de Nueva York cuando sentí un ligero apretón en la mano derecha que desencadenó una oleada de sensaciones en cada célula de mi cuerpo, mis ojos buscaron a la única persona en este mundo capaz de hacerme estremecer con tan solo un roce, mi mirada vagó hasta encontrarla sentada junto a mí, con su mano entrelazada a la mía. Sus esmeraldas se clavaron en mis ojos con vehemencia y hablamos un lenguaje que solo era nuestro; logré ver varias cosas como si estuvieran escritas en ellas: incertidumbre, ansiedad, temor, incredulidad y alegría. Sonrío tenuemente y yo la imité al instante.

El silencio era abrumador y se sentía más pesado en aquel pequeño espacio, quise romper el silencio haciendo alguna pregunta casual, pero no me atreví, ¿de qué serviría?

Rápidamente posé mis ojos en cada uno de los ocupantes del automóvil y todos tenían la misma expresión de incertidumbre disimulada con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado. Si alguien nos hubiera tomado una fotografía estoy seguro que todos luciríamos igual, incluso el chofer que de cuando en cuando miraba por el retrovisor tenía la misma mirada.

La zona financiera pronto estuvo frente a nosotros y luego de cruzar tres calles el carro viró a la izquierda, donde se estacionó frente a un elegante edificio. Levanté la vista y confirmé que era uno de los juzgados.

La gente estaba saliendo y la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Respiré hondo sabiendo que era en vano hacerme ilusiones, el juez no nos atendería. Miré de reojo a Candy y pude ver en su rostro mi misma angustia. Albert me dio un ligero golpe en la espalda, por lo que posé mis ojos en él.

-Todo va a salir bien, chicos.

Él se había percatado de la angustia reflejada en nuestros ojos. No sabía que decir, solo me limité hacerle un asentimiento de cabeza. En ese momento el duque nos llamó. El guardia nos miró algo receloso antes de dejarnos pasar. Seguimos en silencio mientras subíamos al tercer piso.

Un vestíbulo enorme de madera se abrió ante nuestros ojos. En el fondo estaba una mujer de mediana edad tras de un escritorio. Sus ojos se posaron en nosotros y sonrió amablemente.

-Duque de Grandchester, sea usted bienvenido.

Era obvio que él había estado antes en este lugar. Nos invitó a sentarnos mientras ella se perdía tras la puerta a sus espaldas. No demoró mucho y enseguida nos invitó a entrar. Pude ver como su mirada se posaba con interés sobre Albert, pero él no se percató de este gesto y entró junto con nosotros.

El despacho del juez tenía el mismo estilo del vestíbulo, la elegancia y el poder se apreciaba en cada detalle. Bajo aquellos lentes gruesos, pude reconocer a un hombre conocido.

Busqué en los archivos de mi memoria y supe que lo conocía o al menos que lo había visto antes, seguro cuando aun su pelo no pintaba tantas canas. En seguida los dos hombres se unieron en un abrazo fraternal, era raro ver al duque demostrar cariño por alguien. Esto solo era la muestra que toda regla tiene una excepción.

-Seguro recuerdas a mi hijo Terruce – me presentó solemne

-Terruce, cuanto has crecido, te has vuelto todo un hombre. – me tendió la mano y su fuerte apretón de manos me reveló que era un hombre sincero.

-Mucho gusto Dr. Lebitz – saludé, pero no porque me acordara de su nombre, sino porque leí su título y su apellido posar en su escritorio en un letrero negro con letras blancas.

Los apretones de manos iban y venían, no sabía si este hombre sabía a lo que veníamos o si recién el duque le iba a poner al tanto.

-Bien Robert, ya sabes por lo que estamos aquí. – el duque como siempre iba directo al grano.

-Si, claro Richard, solo necesito ver la autorización de la señorita Andley.

No sé ni de que me preocupaba; mientras nosotros íbamos era seguro que el duque ya regresaba, respiré con resignación y alivio al mismo tiempo, él lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Saqué la autorización de mi bolsillo y se la extendí; un gesto me prevenido que el juez desconfió de esto.

-¿Los dos son menores de edad, verdad? – preguntó mientras leía la autorización de Candy.

-Si – respondió el duque

-Mira Richard, este es un caso muy especial, y es por eso que necesito que el representante de la señorita Andley esté presente. No es que desconfié de ti, pero necesito asegurarme que este papel es verdadero.

-Miré como los ojos del duque se achicaron, yo iba a intervenir pero Albert habló.

-Yo soy el representante de la señorita Andley – sus palabras me dejaron frío.

Candy y yo lo miramos perplejos, pero vi que el duque ponía una expresión de deleite, como si la intervención de Albert hubiera sido una gran jugada.

Albert respondió con un rápido e imperceptible guiño a Candy, quien sonrió disimuladamente. Albert era un genio definitivamente. Ni siquiera el duque sabía lo acertado que estaba Albert, claro, para él solo era una oportuna jugada, pero era la más verdadera de las verdades.

-Necesito ver sus credenciales – anunció el hombre acomodándose los anteojos, con recelo.

-No las traje, porque estaba por salir de viaje. – respondió Albert con sinceridad.

-Por favor, Robert no hagas tanto problema – intervino el duque – Albert es el hermano mayor de Candy, acaso no lo puedes ver con tus propios ojos.

-Pero…necesito comprobarlo – habló mirándonos por encima de los anteojos.

-El señor Andley lo envió para que se hiciera cargo de todo, él prácticamente es quien lo maneja todo – contrarrestó el duque - Por favor, ¿crees que seríamos tan tontos para estar jugando con el nombre de uno de los hombres más importantes de Norteamérica? - si el duque supiera que todo lo que decía era verdad…pensé para mis adentros.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces? – lo acorraló el duque.

Sus ojos viajaban entre Candy y Albert tratando de comprobar lo que el duque acababa de confirmar, tal vez por lo rubios hubieran pasado por hermanos…pero nada más, sentí una punzada de temor dentro del pecho; Candy mordió sus labios ligeramente con angustia…. ¿y si para el juez esto no era suficiente?

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, esto no lo hago por nadie, pero tratándose del intachable Duque de Grandchester haré una excepción. – habló en tono amable y mirando al duque con complicidad.

-Todos respiramos de alivio.

-Por favor, espérenme un momento, voy a decirle a Clarita que prepare el documento.

Albert y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices, sin duda el duque era un viejo zorro, que se las sabía todas.

No esperamos mucho, de un momento a otro la secretaria entró con un grupo de papeles y un gran libro. El Dr. Lebitz leyó cada papel con minuciosa lentitud.

-Listo – exclamó.

Se puso de pie y todos lo imitamos de inmediato, ajustó sus lentes, al mismo tiempo que la secretaria le pasaba un libro pequeño que yo no había visto al inicio. Se aclaró la garganta mientras nos indicaba con su mano que nos acercáramos frente a su escritorio.

Candy se paró a mi izquierda y a su lado Albert, a mi derecha se paró el duque y junto al juez estaba su secretaria.

-Con la autoridad que me concede el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norte América…

Empezó a dar comienzo a las formalidades de un matrimonio, era la primera vez que asistía a uno, y para variar era el mío. Mi corazón empezó a dar golpes secos, quería que esto terminara de una vez, quería que me hicieran firmar ese bendito papel de una vez por todas….mi mirada suplicaba pero el hombre no apartaba la vista de aquel libro y leía sin parar, tenía la impresión que ya leía como cien hojas y no decía las palabras finales.

Sentí una gota de sudor surcarme por la frente…regresé a ver a Candy y vi como mordía sus labios y sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre ellas mientras sus pulgares jugaban el uno alrededor del otro como tratando de acelerar el tiempo. Ella también deseaba que el tiempo corriera.

-¿Vienen libre y voluntariamente aquí? – preguntó de repente, posando sus ojos en nosotros.

-Si – repetimos al mismo tiempo, algo nerviosos.

-Si es así …

Continuó con la retahíla de palabras, por más que trataba de poner atención, me era simplemente imposible, me perdía, solo podía mirar a Candy, temía como si de pronto fuera a desaparecer, o a transformarse en alguien diferente…pero dando gracias al Cielo nada de eso pasó.

-Por favor firmen aquí. – palabras mágicas.

Extendió hacia Candy un papel y ella hizo caer la pluma de los nervios, luego le extendió otro y luego un libro grande y grueso donde constaba su nombre. Vi como su rostro tenía un ligero tono rosado.

Cuando terminó de firmar suspiró sonoramente y me miró con una sonrisa que me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Tu turno Terruce.

Al igual que a ella, me extendió el papel que ya tenía la firma de Candy al lado de mi nombre, leí rápidamente, siempre tan desconfiado, conociendo al duque era capaz de hacerme firmar algún documento donde jurara no acercarme nunca más a mi pecosa. O peor que eso, en lugar del nombre de Candy podía estar el de Bárbara. Pero para mí tranquilidad era el acta de matrimonio donde constaban nuestros nombres completos, lo mismo pasó con el libro, y cuando terminé no sabía si era realidad o no.

El Dr. Lebitz revisó los documentos nuevamente, volvió a aclararse la garganta y con gesto solemne pronunció las palabras que pensé que nunca escucharía.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Son legalmente el señor y la señora Grandchester.

No lo podía creer, esto era mi sueño hecho realidad, después de tanto al fin se había hecho realidad, regresé a ver despacio, para encontrarme con los ojos de mi mujer…de mi esposa….Su rostro reflejaba incredulidad y asombro, levantó al mismo tiempo sus perfectas cejas como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura en complicidad conmigo, sonreí ante sus gestos.

-Pueden darse un beso – nos apremió el juez.

Sentí una sonrisa nerviosa apoderarse de mi boca y supe que necesitaba un buen pellizco para saber que esto no era solo un sueño. Candy volvió a sonrojarse y por inercia me acerqué a ella, estábamos como shock. Incliné mi rostro, y bajé muy despacio la cabeza para ponerme a su altura, habíamos hecho esto varias veces, pero me sentía un novato, era la primera vez que la besaría como mi mujer, wow, no lo podía creer.

Sabía que tenía cuatro pares de ojos sobre nosotros y esto me provocó cierto titubeo, pero cuando sentí su tibio roce y mis labios probaron el conocido néctar supe que no era un sueño. No fue un beso largo pero era lo que me hacía falta para comprobar que no era o un delirio de mi mente…sino la más bella de las realidades.

-¡Felicidades! – dijo la voz de la secretaria.

Apretamos las manos del doctor, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta para mi, vi como Albert abrazaba a Candy, mientras el duque agradecía con un apretón de manos al juez, luego me fundí en un abrazo apretado con mi gran amigo y desde ahora ¿suegro?… mientras Candy abrazaba al duque con demasiada familiaridad. Pero cuando llegó el turno de que el duque me felicitara solo nos limitamos a darnos un apretón de manos, fue nuestro primer acercamiento, fue la primera vez que lo hacíamos sinceramente, era la primera vez en años que volvía a tomar su mano.

Hoy él había hecho algo por mí, que borraba todo los años de sufrimiento.

-Gracias…padre – lo último lo dije en un susurro.

-No hay nada que agradecer, hijo…mío – sus ojos parecieron por un segundo nublarse.

Ciertamente esta ceremonia no era como la religiosa que es sin duda la más emotiva, pero era la que me permitía llamar a Candy mi mujer de ahora en adelante.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a la casa de los Barns con esta acta de matrimonio – habló el duque antes de salir de la oficina.

-¿Y porque tenemos que hacer eso? – pregunté ligerísimamente irritado, ahora nada podía quitarme la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía en la cara.

-Porque así, nos evitamos un dolor de cabeza – aseguró el duque con vehemencia.

Me sentí ligeramente desubicado, era como ir a la guarida del lobo, prácticamente.

-Creo que tu padre tiene razón Terry, es mejor que enfrentes de una vez por todas, esta situación. – habló Albert de repente.

-Pero… ¿y si ellos no entienden? – habló Candy con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

-Eso es lo de menos – dijo con desaire el duque - Solo iremos a informarles que todo es legal – aclaró - Ellos no tienen porque entender – suavizó su tono y hasta me pareció que miraba con mas amabilidad a mi pecosa.

-Vamos entonces – dije luego de un momento de mirar al infinito meditando todas las posibilidades que tenía.

Cuando doblamos la esquina de la mansión de los Barns, sentí como Candy se estremecía ligeramente a mi lado.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien – le susurré al oído.

Ella se limitó a mirarme con angustia y a apretar mi mano, tratando de no demostrarme su miedo.

Al aproximarnos pudimos ver que un patrullero se encontraba fuera de su casa, esta visión me espeluznó. Pero porque tenía que hacerme falsas conjeturas antes de llegar. A lo mejor robaron su casa y por eso estaban ahí, ¿podía suceder no?

-Parece que Eliot nos está esperando – declaró mi padre al mirar los carros.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – la voz de Candy estaba al borde del llanto.

-Tranquilos, nada va a pasar. – aseguró mi padre

Lo miré aterrado y luego vi a Albert, su rostro serio y sin ninguna expresión me reveló que él también estaba preocupado.

-Candy, será mejor que te quedes aquí – aseguré, si me encarcelaban no quería que ella me mirara así.

-Pero yo…

-Es lo mejor – aseguró el duque.

Di un suave beso en la frente de Candy y salí del auto.

-Terry… – dijo Candy desde la ventana

-Todo va estar bien – mentí

Sabía que nada era seguro pero al menos me tranquilizaba saber que Albert se quedaría con ella. Antes de entrar a la gran mansión di un gran suspiro, pero para mi asombro el duque hizo lo mismo, era raro ver a mi padre actuar como una persona normal.

-Richard, esto sí que es una gran sorpresa – la voz de Eliot Barns destilaba triunfo mientras salía a darnos el encuentro en el gran vestíbulo.

Supe por su mirada que se congratulaba con nuestra presencia, es más, conjeturé enseguida que él pensaba que el duque me había llevado para arreglar las cosas con su hija, volví a sentir miedo de confiar en el duque… ¿y si todo era una trampa?

Nos hizo pasar a un gran salón donde por un momento se me heló la sangre, ahí estaban dos policías junto a Julián.

-Creo señores, que todo se está solucionando sin necesidad de recurrir a la justicia, por lo visto el hijo de mi gran amigo a recapacitado – habló Eliot dirigiéndose a los policías.

Miré al duque con miedo de descubrir en sus ojos que era verdad lo que Eliot aseguraba, temía llevarme una gran decepción. Pero la mirada que recibí a cambio fue todo menos lo que esperaba, por primera vez me sentí seguro a su lado.

-Eliot, hemos venido aquí para traerte el acta de matrimonio de Terruce – habló mi padre con un tono de abogado, mientras le extendía el papel.

Los ojos de Julián y Eliot se abrieron con asombro e incredulidad, incluso pude ver como Eliot tembló al leer el papel.

-¡Esta acta es falsa! – espetó mientras la apretaba con su mano.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó el duque amablemente.

-Nosotros buscamos esta acta hace unos días y no había nada en estas fechas.

-Seguro no miraste bien.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar Richard? – Eliot estaba enfurecido.

-Lo mismo que tú – lo increpó sin miedo.

Nunca había visto al duque defender a nadie y mucho menos a mí, pero su manera de desenvolverse, seguro, tranquilo, me hizo sentir una punzada de orgullo.

Eliot Barns nos miró con su aire de superioridad y se dirigió a los gendarmes.

-Señores, creo que deben apresar a este hombre – me señaló mientras les extendía el papel.

-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso. – dijo el policía mayor, luego de leer el papel con detenimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no ven que el acta es falsa? – habló con ira contenida.

-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, pero el acta es verdadera. El Dr. Lebitz, es uno de los jueces más rectos que hay en la ciudad, y esta firma es verdadera.

-Pero les estoy diciendo que esta acta no estaba, es imposible que se hayan casado hace dos semanas.

Me quedé asombrado, ante esto, entonces recordé que cuando firmé los papeles las fechas estaban erróneas, estaban como si fuera de hace dos semanas, pensé que era un error de la secretaria y no dije nada para no demorar mas la ceremonia, total unos días mas o menos no afectaba al motivo verdadero por el que estábamos ahí, pero ahora lo entendía todo.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡ese matrimonio es solo una invención! – vociferó a los cuatro vientos el Duque de Barns…y por un momento me imaginé que así trataba a sus subalternos.

-Para nada mi estimado Eliot – espetó mi padre

Les quitó el papel a los policías y se la extendió a Julián que se había mantenido como un simple espectador…igual que yo.

-¡Irás a la cárcel de todas maneras!, hasta que el juez dictamine como reivindicar el honor de ¡mi hija! y de ¡mi familia! – gritó nuevamente– ¡Casado o no! ¡tendrás que responder por el honor de mi hija! – repitió varias octavas más altas de lo normal.

-¡Terry!… ¿dime que no te casaste? – la voz lastimera de Bárbara a mis espaldas me dejó perplejo.

-¡Bárbara, vuelve a tu habitación! – ordenó su padre.

-¡No!…Terry no pudo haberse casado – dijo totalmente fuera de sí, acercándose a mí y clavando sus dedos en mis brazos.

-Fue ahí que se me vino una idea magistral para librarme de una vez de ella y de su familia.

-Bárbara, tu aseguras que estás esperando un hijo ¿Verdad? – pregunté demasiado amable, mientras me desasía de su agarre.

-S…Si – respondió nerviosa, mientras yo la miraba directo a los ojos.

-¿Y cuando se supone que tu y yo….?

-Cállate…no permitiré que humilles a mi hermana – Julián habló por primera vez.

-…- sonreí de medio lado. Sabía cómo acorralarla. – Responde Bárbara o tienes miedo que descubran tu mentira – la reté.

-En Los Ángeles – dijo muy segura de sí.

Vi como Julián abría los ojos incrédulos.

-Yo nunca te he tocado Bárbara, lo sabes muy bien – aseguré.

-¡Mentira!, tú…tú si lo hiciste – lo último fue un susurro.

-Deja de decir estupideces, lo único que hice fue bailar contigo y nada más.

-¡Mentira! me llevaste al jardín – gritó.

-¡¿Qué yo te llevé? – pregunté resignado - Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú, la que me pidió que te acompañara al jardín. Y en el jardín estuvimos apenas unos cinco minutos. – le recordé.

-Pero eso fue suficiente para que tu … - bajó su mirada

-¡Maldito! – gritó Julián tratando de acercase a mí para darme un golpe, pero el policía más joven lo detuvo.

-¿Para qué? Bárbara. – pregunté en el mismo tono - Ni siquiera me acerqué a ti, tú fuiste la que se acercó a mí y yo me levanté y me fui, es más te dejé hablando sola – le volví a recordar.

-¡Mentira! Tú, tú me besaste y ahí y pues desde ahí yo….yo…

-¿Que yo te besé? ¡Estás loca! – giré mi cabeza con resignación.

-¡Sí! tú me besaste y fue ahí que yo me quedé…- dudó pero continuó - Embarazada… - dijo avergonzada pero segura al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estás intentando decir que estas embarazada por un beso? – ahí estaba mi golpe maestro.

-¡Sí! ¡lo estoy! – gritó, retándome con la mirada.

En ese momento fijé la mirada en los demás, todos estaban absortos, boquiabiertos, y pude ver una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios del policía más joven.

-Creo que todo está aclarado, el señor Romeo, perdón, digo el señor Grandchester no la ha tocado y por lo tanto la virtud de la señorita sigue intacta, nosotros nos vamos – hizo una señal al otro policía para que saliera - Señor Barns, le recomiendo que mañana a primera hora retire esa denuncia o será el hazme reír de Nueva York – sentenciaron mientras salían.

Cuando salimos de aquella casa, sentí que un peso se me quitaba de encima, me sentía tan ligero como una pluma.

Sonreí con amplitud ante la nueva perspectiva de mi vida sin esa loca y su familia acosándome. Candy y Albert supieron al instante que todo estaba bien, al descubrir mi sonrisa de triunfo mientras me acercaba al auto…

.

Subimos las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, casi en puntillas como dos ladrones; habíamos ido a dejar a Albert en la estación con las justas, ahora él estaba camino a Chicago para enfrentar su nueva vida.

Habíamos salido del departamento siendo solo novios y ahora regresábamos como marido y mujer, era simplemente perfecto, ¿qué más podía pedir?, ¿nada?…. Mentira, sabía que había algo más sin duda…la sola idea me hizo estremecer de arriba abajo con tanta fuerza que me quedé turbado por unos cuantos segundos, quería, mejor dicho, ansiaba que se quedara conmigo, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo, era mejor no hacerme ilusiones en algo tan descabellado.

Busqué las llaves en el bolsillo y las puse en la cerradura con relativa calma, fue entonces que una idea cruzó por mi mente…total ya era mi esposa y lo que pensaba hacer, era una tradición. Empuñé la cerradura y abrí la puerta, Candy quiso entrar pero la detuve.

-Espera un poco – hablé en susurros.

-¿Qué haces Terry? – preguntó sorprendida en el mismo tono de voz mientras la levantaba en mis brazos para cruzar juntos el umbral.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con un puntapié suave. La idea inicial de que ella se quedara tomó fuerza con este acercamiento, la tenía en mis brazos y lo que menos quería, era dejarla y mucho menos para llevarla a un hotel. En eso habíamos quedado al regresar, que iríamos por su maleta al departamento para llevarla a un hotel. Pero ahora ya no la dejaría ir…por nada del mundo.

Quiso bajarse en cuanto cerré la puerta pero no la dejé, entonces se estiró un poco para encender la luz, mientras los dos soltábamos risillas nerviosas, por los movimientos algo torpes que teníamos en esa posición.

Cuando la luz llenó todo el lugar pude verla tan cerca de mí que estaba seguro que ella podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón, ni siquiera me incomodaba tenerla en mis brazos, giré un par de veces como si fuera un carrusel mientras ella reía, aferrándose a mi cuello para que no la soltara.

Me detuve un poco para mirarla con amor, posesión, profundidad, mientras sus ojos me desvelaban un brillo que jamás había visto, pero que era opacado por la indecisión.

La puse suavemente en el suelo mientras sentía que su lejanía me helaba. Ella se arregló el vestido de inmediato con nerviosismo, esquivándome la mirada, pero era tarde, yo había visto el deseo en sus ojos.

El silencio de la noche nos envolvía, solo nuestra respiración era lo único que podíamos escuchar. Era imposible dejar de mirarla, necesitaba comprender cada uno de sus movimientos, precisaba tener una pista más certera que me decidiera a dar el siguiente paso.

Cada segundo que pasaba hacía que el deseo que me sofocaba se volviera más fuerte, no sabía cómo pedirle que se quedara conmigo la noche entera, que no se marchara, pero la amaba tanto que estaba seguro que era capaz de dejarla marchar si ese era su deseo.

Opté por no hablar, pero ella tampoco lo hacía, algo raro, pero muy estimulante.

Un paso me acercó a ella para tocarle el rostro con los dedos, este toque era diferente porque ahora tocaba a mi mujer y mi cuerpo lo sabía, cada neurona, cada poro, cada célula lo sabía.

Me incliné un poco, mientras sentía como ella se estremecía con este gesto. Mi nariz rozó sutilmente la suya y su aroma quemó mis sentidos, pero ahora fueron sus labios los que buscaron a los míos. El beso fue lento, suave, tímido. Solo quería que se quedara, podría pasar toda la noche así solo con este roce, si ella me lo pidiera….

Nos separamos un poco, lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos, sabía que en los míos había fuego; la miré con determinación, si era necesario imploraría de rodillas para que no se marchara, pero sus ojos me revelaron que ella tampoco deseaba irse.

Estaba tan consciente como yo, que ahora éramos marido y mujer, y que cualquier cosa que pasara ahora ya no sería impropio; volví a juguetear un poco con su nariz y ella sonrió mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya, nuestras miradas eran intensas, era algo increíble pero sabía lo que pasaba por su mente con solo mirar a sus esmeraldas.

Dentro de mí todo era tan intenso, prácticamente temblaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Me alejé un poco sin decir una sola palabra, ella me seguía con sus esmeraldas abiertas de par en par, estudiándome con interés. Sin dejar de mirarla me acerqué al interruptor y lo apagué. Esperé un poco, para ver su reacción pero ella no dijo nada, me costó un poco acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y cuando lo hice lo primero que distinguí fue un destello de su rubio cabello en contra de la ventana.

Caminé despacio con la seguridad creciendo poco a poco dentro de mi alma, avivando mis sentidos, mis instintos. Candy no quería marcharse.

Tomé su mano y ella tembló con mi roce, la apreté suavemente mientras la jalaba suavemente para conducirla a mi habitación. Ella dudo un par de segundos, sentí que tomó aire, y se encaminó despacio, un paso de tras de mí.

Con cada paso, la sangre hervía en mis venas y miles de pensamientos que había por tanto tiempo tratado de reprimir cruzaban por mi mente. Ella estaba respondiendo como solo ella podía hacer a mis deseos.

Cruzamos el umbral de mi habitación y me giré lentamente hacia ella, ahora que mis ojos estaban acostumbrados a la penumbra podía ver sus esmeraldas con más facilidad, me acerqué un poco temiendo que saliera corriendo, o que me dijera algo que cortara todos mis avances, pero ella estaba tan estática como una estatua. Podía sentir como respiraba con nerviosismo al igual que yo.

Tragué un poco fuerte para el silencio que nos rodeaba. Me incliné un poco y cerré la puerta. Este era el momento en que ella podía salir, huir, o decirme que me detuviera. Pero se quedó muy quieta, sentí como dejó de respirar por un momento.

Estábamos completamente solos…Solos…SOLOS los dos en mi departamento, en mi habitación, la palabra SOLOS, retumbaba en mi mente y silbaba en mis oídos, como si necesitará más estimulo que tenerla a mi lado en medio de la oscuridad; el reloj de mi mesa de noche marco las once y treinta de la noche, su tic-tac era lo único que rompía el silencio.

La miré directo a los ojos y supe que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, como si nuestras mentes estuvieran entrelazadas.

Su respiración estaba agitada y podía sentir su miedo y su deseo ligeramente traspasar su piel.

Su inocencia se mezclaba con la timidez y con el miedo a lo desconocido, lo podía sentir, lo podía palpar.

Una idea cruzó en ese mismo instante por mi mente, "yo iba a enseñarle lo que era el amor", esto me detuvo un momento, era cierto que había tenido un par de experiencias anteriores, pero no se comparaba con lo que estaba por pasar, en primer lugar porque lo hice con una condesa viuda de no tan buena reputación y con varias copas demás, pero esto era otra cosa, a Candy la amaba con toda el alma y lo que más deseaba era que los dos fuéramos uno, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…mejor dicho, temía hacerlo mal, sabía por conversaciones de las tantas noches de bohemia que para las mujeres su primera vez era algo ¿dolorosa? A no ser que él hombre fuera un perfecto amante, tragué nuevamente y en aquel momento escuché la lluvia golpear contra los cristales…

-Terry…yo – había miedo en su voz.

-No digas nada – mi voz sonó más grave de lo normal, puse mi dedo en sus labios y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió – Acércate más – susurré, no podía dejar de mirarla con pasión, con deseo, con amor – Te amo tanto – confesé con decisión sin dejar de mirarla mientras tomaba su mano para acercarla a mí.

Sentí como se estremecía ligeramente, pero mis palabras la tranquilizaron, los dos dimos un respiro sonoro casi al mismo tiempo, y sonreímos ante la coincidencia.

Era hora de juntos conocer lo que era el amor de verdad en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Mis labios buscaron los suyos y sentí como los de ella temblaban sedientos de amor. Solo quería sentir en sus besos el calor que encendían los míos, todos los besos que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora pasaron por mi mente, desde el primer beso en Escocia hasta esté, que era totalmente diferente a los demás…porque este era en plena oscuridad con mis manos viajando ávidas por su espalda.

Poco a poco ella se fue relajando, entregándose a los besos que buscaban penetrarse hasta el alma. Sus curvas se amoldaron a mí como si fuera un rompecabezas. Sentía que la ropa me estorbaba pero quería disfrutar cada instante de este comienzo…de este primer acercamiento…de esta primera vez.

Me alejé un poco para poder mirarla nuevamente, no me cansaba de hacerlo porque temía que desapareciera, que solo fuera una de mis tantas fantasías que había tenido con ella.

Mis manos recorrieron sus brazos hasta enlazar mis manos con las de ellas, tomé su mano derecha y la llevé a mi pecho, para que sintiera mi corazón.

-¿Sientes como late mi corazón? – pregunté con voz ronca.

-Si – respondió.

Esperó un momento y alzo nuestras manos que reposaban en el aire hacia su pecho.

-¿Sientes? – esto era increíble los dos podíamos sentir como latía el corazón del otro.

-Si – respondí fascinado al ver que su corazón latía más desbocado que el mío.

Nos unimos en otro beso, con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas. Cada beso hacía el intento por acercarnos más y de explorar más con nuestras lenguas.

Abrí los ojos y un reflejo de luz me permitió apreciar como su rostro estaba sonrosado y concentrado en sentir….en dejarse llevarse. Mis dedos se soltaron de los suyos y empezaron hacer un intento por acercarnos más, por avanzar…por romper todas las fronteras que me separaban de ella.

Algo indecisa, mi mano viajó por su cintura bordeando sus muslos mientras mis besos descendían hasta su cuello, el vestido era suave. Seguí avanzando hacia el sur, hasta localizar los vuelos, fue entonces que por primera vez pude sentir su rodilla, los dos nos estremecimos ante este roce, la tomé suavemente con mi mano para tratar de que ella se acostumbrara a mi contacto y que mi mano dejara de temblar, mientras sentía como galones de adrenalina corrían por mis venas.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que dejó de respirar, al avanzar un par de centímetros más arriba; me encontré con sus esmeraldas bien abiertas, con el miedo y el deseo centellando en ellos.

Cerré nuevamente los ojos para que ella dejara de temblar. Esperé un poco mientras retiraba la mano de aquel lugar caliente y atrayente y la volví a poner en su cintura apretándola más contra mi, ¿Cómo si eso fuera posible?, luego de un momento sentí sus labios besar mis párpados con suavidad. Mientras una de sus piernas daba paso, a que mi cuerpo se aventurara a acoplarse más a fondo. Mi pierna se posó entre su entre pierna y la apegué más hacia mí, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, más, y pude sentir aquel lugar prohibido y ansiado mientras sentía como ella se estremecía al sentir mi erección.

Cuanto la amaba…algo temblorosos sus dedos tocaron mi rostro, mis labios, mis ojos que permanecían cerrados, para que ella me quisiera libremente.

Su cálido aliento rozó mis mejillas y me embriagó de deseo, busqué sus labios como el sediento al agua fría y estos me besaron con más pasión que al inicio. Sus manos fueron a mi pecho mientras yo le besaba el cuello con pequeños besos y arrancándole suaves jadeos que me enloquecían, sentí como tímidamente se arqueaba cada vez que mis labios se separaban de su cuello, como temiendo que dejara de besarla.

De un momento a otro cambiamos de posición ahora ella besaba mi barbilla y suavemente me la mordió haciéndome que olvidara hasta de mi nombre. Ahora fue mi turno de soltar un par de jadeos mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás para que ella continuara hacia mi cuello sin detenerse, el saber que eran sus labios los que me mojaban, me estrujaban, me perdían, me enloquecían…La dejaría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, era completamente suyo, como nunca lo había sido de nadie, ni lo sería jamás.

Mis dedos ávidos de deseo encontraron como romper todas las barreras que nos separaban, abriendo su vestido con mucho cuidado, por la parte de atrás. Con cada avance perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio, no sabía si estaba en el cielo o en la tierra.

El momento que al fin el vestido se deslizó fue sublime porque pude sentir la piel de su espalda en mis manos, provocándome punzadas en mi erección, ahora necesitaba explorar cada milímetro de su piel, mientras mis labios se adueñaban de los suyos con pasión. Mis manos supieron que ya no había impedimentos para explorar aquel paraíso tan ansiado…tan solo un ligero camisón que me reveló que sus senos clamaban por mis caricias…por mis besos.

Toqué su cuello y lo volví a llenar de besos, mis manos siguieron la línea de sus hombros y bajé los tirantes de su camisón que terminó en el suelo…descendí despacio sintiendo como esto me excitaba más que nada, toqué su pecho y pude sentir el latir desbocado de su corazón, baje un poco más y pude sentir sus pezones erectos esperando por mis manos….

Candy jadeó mientras mis dedos los tocaban suavemente, delicadamente de arriba hacia abajo, mi boca fue descendiendo por el mismo camino que habían recorrido mis manos hasta llegar a ellos, sentí como se arqueaba ya sin miedo invitándome a seguir mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi melena y la otra vagaba por mi espalda apretándome contra ella… y su entrepierna se apegaba a mi…

Mi camisa desapareció de un solo tirón luego que ella desabotonó tímidamente cada botón y sus dedos recorrieron mis hombros y mi pecho con lentitud, provocando en mí, profundos estremecimientos. Sonreí con beneplácito al sentir que sus caricias eran imitación de las mías. Ella estaba aprendiendo de mí. Su pureza era algo inigualable, todo esto se quedaría conmigo por el resto de mis días. Yo estaba descubriendo a la mujer que se revelaba solo ante mí.

No era necesario decir palabra alguna, porque nuestros sentidos estaban sobre alterados, sintiendo como cada prenda se deslizaba suavemente. Mi piel parecía haberse convertido en algo más suave y más intenso porque podía sentir con claridad cada roce, cada beso.

Sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen en círculos que fueron descendiendo poco a poco, mientras yo besaba su boca con más urgencia porque deseaba que llegara más abajo….sentí que se topo con mi pantalón y mi primera idea fue quitar esa barrera…pero decidí esperar al ver como ella bordeaba con sus finos dedos entre mi ombligo y se decidía a avanzar…sin saber que hacer mi mano bajo desde sus senos suavemente y fui a parar en su entrepierna mientras mi otra mano bajaba a su derrière, esta caricia hizo que ella gimiera y se decidiera a abrir mi pantalón….pero ella se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer…tomé su mano y le enseñé como debía acariciarme…fue mi turno de soltar un gemido de placer mientras la ropa interior se me mojaba y sentía que la suya también.

La miré por un instante y a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaron…sonrió nerviosamente y yo volví a cerrar mis ojos para que ella pensara que no la miraba…y continuara sin reparo…ahora deshaciéndonos de las ultimas prendas que nos quedaban en cima….

Nuestros besos eran cada vez más profundos, urgentes e insaciables, mis manos empezaron a recorrer cada rincón, y mis labios se adueñaron de todo lo que encontraron a su paso dejando un camino mojado, sin darnos cuenta terminamos sobre la cama.

Su pelo se extendió en la almohada como tantas veces lo había soñado y su cuerpo se arqueaba buscando el mío. Poco a poco fui acoplándome a ella tratando de no hacerle daño, un jadeo algo lastimero llamó mi atención, pero su rostro pronto recupero la sed del deseo, me abrí paso despacio, suavemente, delicadamente, no quería hacerle daño…esperé un momento al sentir que se cortaba su respiración al mismo tiempo que sentía una barrera en mi camino que me impedía seguir en mi avance, busqué sus ojos con angustia para ver si había dolor, una ligera contracción en sus perfectas cejas me develó que era así.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupado pero renuente a parar.

-Si….todo está bien…- abrió sus ojos y me miró con amor.

Sus labios se entreabrieron invitándome a besarlos…me volví a adueñar de su boca y aquella barrera en su interior cedió ante mi presión. Sentí que apretó sus dedos en mi espalda pero no dejé de besarla ni ella de explorarme con su lengua.

-Te amo – dije entre jadeos mientras penetraba suavemente.

-Yo...también… te amo – volvió a clavar sus dedos en mi espalda pero ahora no era de dolor sino de urgencia…de pasión.

Inicié un movimiento como el suave vaivén de las olas y a los pocos segundos Candy fue mi contraparte perfecta, llegando juntos al clímax del amor, de la vida, del deseo, entre te amos jadeantes…y apremiantes…

Era la primera vez sin duda para ambos…porque lo que estaba sintiendo no lo había sentido jamás…

.

Un molesto rayo de luz me despertó envuelto por la sábana y abrazado a mi más grande tesoro. El contacto con su piel era lo más parecido a la gloria, y verla dormir no se comparaba para nada con mis sueños más vívidos, esto sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa.

Pero no me bastaba con mirarla, necesitaba tocarla…saber que no era un sueño. Mis dedos empezaron a juguetear con un bucle que estaba en mi brazo, lo levanté un poco para aspirarlo y esto me estremeció nuevamente.

Mis dedos llegaron a su hombro y empecé a dibujar su perfecta figura…estaba seguro que ni si quiera Venus era como la mujer que yacía a mi lado…simplemente era un diosa, perfecta, suave como la seda…tierna como una niña y ardiente como toda una mujer.

Mi caricia, la fue despertando poco a poco; mi bella flor, me iluminó con sus esmeraldas y nuevamente sentí que necesitaba amarla. Me regaló una sonrisa desbordante a la que yo correspondí con una cargada de amor.

-Hola – dijo con voz soñolienta.

-Hola mi ángel – respondí con un suave beso en su nariz.

Candy jugueteó con mi nariz y su aliento me traspasó la piel, despertando mi deseo al instante.

-Terry…- dijo mientras se dejaba besar el cuello.

-Si – conteste distraído… no dejaría de besarla.

-Siempre te voy a amar – me juró.

Detuve mis besos, mis ojos llenos de deseo se posaron en ella con devoción.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo? – pregunté.

-Creo que si…. ¿mucho? – sonrió.

-Más que a mi propia vida – aseguré.

-Igual yo.

-Señora Grandchester, ahora tienes toda la vida para demostrármelo – sugerí.

-Ella río con ganas y emoción.

-¿No lo puedo creer? – dijo enredando sus dedos en mi melena.

-¿Qué? – pregunté ligeramente desconcertado.

-Soy la señora ¡Grandchester! – había incredulidad en su voz.

-Ni yo…- quise bromearla pero sus labios se adueñaron de los míos con posesión...

Era imposible tratar de parar, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, como si fuera un imán, su cuerpo y el mío encajaron a la perfección….era imposible parar cuando la tenía tan cerca…su piel quemando en la mía y su cuerpo acoplándose al mío a la perfección. Si antes la amaba ahora simplemente la adoraba…

No sé ni cómo pude ir a la ducha luego de volver amarla, esto era algo adictivo apenas habíamos terminado y ya la volvía a desear con más fuerza. Mientras el agua tocaba mi cuerpo, yo aun tenía la sensación de sus labios besando mi cara, mis hombros, mi pecho y sus dedos acariciando mi torso, me pregunté si ella tendría esta sensación. Aun cerrando los ojos podía sentir su piel en mis labios y su vientre dentro de mí.

Cuando salí de la ducha no la vi en la habitación, pero el olor a café recién preparado inundó mis sentidos. Le pedí que se quedara durmiendo pero ella ya se había levantado.

-No quiero irme – admití mientras tomaba la taza, y la veía a medio vestir con mi pijama…

Era simplemente hermosa esta visión…ella con mi ropa…volví a llenarme de deseo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero tienes que ensayar ¿no?

-Si – dije apesadumbrado – Pero puedo decir que estoy enfermo – total nunca había faltado.

Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y supe que no estaba de acuerdo con mi excusa. La miré devorándola nuevamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó mientras miraba sus ropas.

-Te queda muy bien – las mangas estaban dobladas como veinte veces y los pantalones creo que unas cien veces.

-No sabía donde estaba mi maleta…y fue lo único que encontré – se excusó

-No importa…puedes quedártela puesta todo el día.

Sonreí con picardía y ella supo al instante a donde iban mis insinuaciones.

-Ya tienes que irte – me recordó.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? – pregunté, no quería alejarme de ella tanto tiempo.

-Te haré atrasar más de lo que ya estas – miró el reloj que posaba en la cocina.

Llevaba atrasado casi media hora y seguía haciendo tiempo para no salir aun…Me levanté con lentitud mientras le extendía la mano. Su contacto me produjo punzadas en mi abdomen. La atraje hacia mí, para abrazarla fuerte….mientras hundía mi rostro en sus cabellos desordenados. Necesitaba llenarme de su aroma hasta el cansancio. Empecé a besar su cuello nuevamente y ella se inclinó ligeramente, subí hasta su mentón evitando bajar porque si lo hacía no saldría jamás. Mordí ligeramente su quijada y ella se estremeció.

Tomó mi cara y posó sus labios firmemente en los míos.

-Terry…si no te vas ahora…no te voy a dejar salir de aquí en una semana – me amenazó.

-No me voy – aseguré con convicción…con esas palabras era imposible alejarme de ella.

Empezamos a reír…

-Creo que a este paso, mejor me ayudas a buscar un hotel – me amenazó.

-¿Por qué? No quiero que te vayas…además si mal no recuerdo tu eres la flamante señora Grandchester. – le recordé.

-Es que…no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa en el teatro.

-Eso es lo de menos – nada me importaba más que ella.

Se abrazó a mí por la cintura y supe que era el momento de marcharme.

-Ven al teatro más tarde – le pedí.

-¿En serio?

-Si…todo lo que te digo es en serio. – le aclaré.

-Bien…iré más tarde, entonces. – prometió.

-Te ves muy linda así – confesé mientras miraba sus cabellos desordenados.

-Más te vale que en realidad me vea linda, porque si compruebo lo contrario me las pagarás – me amenazó haciéndome un puño.

-Jajajajajajaja, me fascina verte así – la besé rápidamente en los labios antes de salir.

A pesar que era un día frío, a mi me parecía que era el día más hermoso de la tierra, todo tenía un color tan nítido, podía percibir cada detalle, no podía ser más feliz de lo que era ahora, quería cantar, quería gritar que era FELIZ, ahora entendía a Romeo…que no haría por mi Julieta…por mi pecosa…por Candy.

Me di cuenta que sonreía y no me molestaba, me sentía tan completo, tan lleno, tan entero. Había encontrado a mi alma gemela y ahora teníamos una vida en común….nada podía ser más perfecto…

El escenario estaba más iluminado…tan iluminado como ahora lo estaba mi vida, tenía el libreto en la mano pero en cada hoja veía el rostro de Candy…su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus pecas, su cuerpo...

La sensación de sus besos llegó a mis labios y sentí una punzada de deseo…quería que el tiempo volara para estar a su lado nuevamente…

-¡Desplaza esa luz más a la derecha! – gritó alguien.

-¡Debes concentrar la luz sobre los dos! – gritó otra voz.

-¿Eh, para quien es ese traje? – preguntó otra voz.

-Era un ir y venir de gente en medio del escenario, todos listos para el ensayo…todos concentrados en sus papeles, en sus trabajos….creo que era el único que estaba en otro mundo…mejor dicho en el cielo, en el paraíso…

-¡Bien! – la voz del director sonó mas fuerte – Comencemos con esta escena – repitió – ¡Romeo y Julieta vengan al centro! – nos llamó.

-Estas repeticiones son cada vez más duras – aseguró James a la persona que se encontraba cerca de él, mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Si, pronto será el estreno – contestó la otra voz.

Susana y yo nos colocamos en el centro del escenario para recibir las indicaciones del director.

El director alzó sus manos y nos indicó el lugar exacto en donde debíamos colocarnos, para que la iluminación nos llegara correctamente.

-Vamos con la escena del baile – nos aclaró – Desde que Romeo ve a Julieta – terminó.

Sabía muy bien que escena era y me coloqué en el lugar que él me acababa de indicar.

-¡Comenzamos! – gritó para que todos guardaran silencio.

La luz me iluminó por completo y yo empecé a decir mis líneas, pero ahora estas líneas tenían un significado tan especial porque me sentía entero…completo…amado hasta la medula.

-¡Oh, que graciosa princesa! Irradia una belleza deslumbrante como una joya rara – cada palabra era dicha para mi única Julieta…sin duda Candy encajaba con esta descripción.

La recordé cuando apagué la luz la noche anterior y lo primero que vi fue el destello de su rubio cabello…si era a ella a quien dedicaba estas palabras…era a ella a quien veía…

-¿Ya estuve enamorado? No, esta princesa es la primera…

Sin duda estas palabras eran las más verdaderas…estaba enamorado hasta la mismísima esencia de mi ser, de mi princesa…de mi pecosa…

-¡Cuidado Terry! - aquel grito desgarrador inundó todo el lugar.

Salí de mi embeleso y vi la cara aterrorizada de Susana, sus ojos prácticamente desorbitados…y todo comenzó a pasar tan rápidamente que me quedé estático.

Un ruido ensordecedor venía desde arriba, no entendía porque Susana me miraba con terror, acaso me había equivocado en las líneas…no era para tanto…pero el ruido de arriba hizo que mis ojos se ubicaran hacia donde Susana miraba….y pude ver de dónde provenía el sonido….las luminarias, estaban acercándose a mi…pero ¿Porqué?

En el mismo instante que formulé esta pregunta la respuesta me llegó como un rayo, todo se estaba cayendo encima mío…todo….ni siquiera tenía tiempo para parpadear antes que todo eso me aplastara, y mi último pensamiento fue CANDY…

Jamás la volvería a ver, mi vida estaba a punto de terminar, cuando apenas había alcanzado la dicha perfecta.

Quise cerrar los ojos y pensar en su rostro antes que la muerte me llevara, pero de pronto sentí como algo me empujaba hacia la izquierda…era tanta la fuerza que sentí, que pensé que las luminarias me desplomaban por los extremos; prácticamente caí de lado, al mismo instante que me percataba que todo se desplomaba a centímetros de mí… ¿pero no sobre mí?, en medio del ruido enfoque mis ojos hacia el lugar donde estaba terminando de caer toda la iluminación y vi a….

-¡SUSANA! – grité con pánico, con terror, con histeria…

Todo había caído sobre ella, aquellas luces eran enormes, viéndolas tan de cerca…miles de chispas saltaron sobre su cuerpo…incluso pude escuchar como su cuerpo se quebraba abajo las estructuras de hierro… que debían haber caído sobre mi….

Varias voces se unieron a la mía…

-¡SUSANA! – gritaban con horror por todo lado.

-¡SUSANA! – algunas voces estaban a punto del llanto.

Estaba estupefacto con los ojos desorbitados viendo a aquella frágil mujer bajo toda esa montaña de luces mezcladas con hierro…viendo como mi vida había estado a punto de terminar…viendo como ahora todo cambiaba de perspectiva…había sido salvado por Susana…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y aquí está el capítulo 14 completamente remasterizado. Espero lo haya disfrutado

Este capítulo me ha dejado sin palabras…aun no puedo creer que haya escrito esto. Y va dedicado a todas las chicas que me pidieron que hiciera algo más pasional entre Candy y Terry.

Mientras escribía la última parte me decía a mi misma… ¿Cómo puedo hacerles esto?..¿Cómo?...Espero sinceramente que sepan entenderme….pero el accidente es algo que no podía dejar de pasar….

Y si este capítulo te gustó y quieres apoyar esta historia, basta que me envies un Review.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	15. Chapter 15

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XV**

Me sentía envuelto en la oscuridad, a pesar, que aquel lugar estaba demasiado iluminado.

Pestañeé por inercia y me percaté que tenía las manos juntas, listas para hacer una oración, las bajé y subí entre las rodillas tratando de cortar el aire que me asfixiaba, sentí la cabeza pesada y confundida.

Un nudo en la garganta me impedía tragar la poca saliva que me quedaba y todo el peso del mundo yacía sobre mis hombros.

No sabía en qué momento me había sentado, ni siquiera podía recordar claramente cómo había llegado al hospital Jacob. Traté de dar un gran respiro pero simplemente el aire no pasaba de lleno a mis pulmones. Mis párpados me pesaban…solo podía ver una y otra vez las baldosas que formaban rombos bajo mis pies.

Un movimiento delante de mí, me llamó la atención…y pude ver a Robert cambiar su peso de una pierna a la otra con inquietud.

A ratos me percataba de lo que me rodeaba…pero era algo extraño, como si me encontrara en otra dimensión, de cuando en cuando escuchaba algo parecido a sollozos y ligeros rumores que inundaban ciertos espacios en diferentes puntos de aquel lugar, había perdido la noción del tiempo, a veces tenía la impresión que solo estaba ahí un par de minutos pero luego cuando prestaba atención parecía como si llevara horas…o tal vez días, nada tenía mucho sentido…

Moví un poco la cabeza porque el cuello me dolía por la posición en la que estaba y pude darme cuenta que estaban todos los actores al completo en la sala de espera, todos puestos los trajes del ensayo, bajé un poco la vista para darme cuenta que yo también llevaba puesto el traje de Romeo…vagos recuerdos me inundaron, entre ellos cuando salí a toda prisa del teatro sin percatarme lo que llevaba puesto.

Volví a la posición inicial y al dar un respiro me inundó otra oleada de desesperación….nuevamente su voz surcó mi mente y silbó por mis oídos, tan clara como si fuera un trueno…

-¡Cuidado Terry! – escuché una vez.

-¡Terry! – resonó de nuevo.

-¡Cuidado Terry! – me laceró el alma.

Cuando dejaría de escuchar esa voz…que me desgarraba por fuera y por dentro. Me sentí transportado a ese preciso instante…una y otra vez, tantas que me parecía que iba a enloquecer. Ni siquiera me permitía cerrar los ojos, porque cuando lo hacía, era peor.

Sin poder más, llevé la mano izquierda a mis ojos, tratando de aplacar todo lo que me atormentaba.

-¡Susana! – repetí su nombre en mi mente para tratar de aliviarme…pero nada funcionaba.

Sentí como me hundía cada vez más en la desesperación, en la angustia, en la agonía…en la culpabilidad. Hasta el aire parecía echármelo en cara, lo sentía pesado y asfixiante.

Al cerrar los ojos, toda la escena volvió a pasar nuevamente….tal vez si yo hubiera estado más atento, hubiera podido hacerme a un lado y evitar toda esta tragedia, o tal vez si ella hubiera estado mirando hacia otro lugar…tal vez no hubiera venido en mi ayuda…Pero nada podía hacer ya.

Tenía en el pecho y en el brazo la sensación de sus manos empujándome…y lanzándome a un costado y aquel ruido que venía desde arriba, lo veía caer una y otra vez sobre en ella.

-¿Cómo encontró tal fuerza? – me volví a preguntar sin llegar a comprender la magnitud de su esfuerzo.

-Ella que es tan frágil – lo único que podía recordar era una chica de mirada amable, delgada, delicada…incapaz de mover algo mayor a su peso…pero que fue capaz de moverme a mí que la doblaba en porte y peso.

En el momento exacto del accidente, no la había visto venir pero ahora me la imaginaba como si en realidad la hubiera visto….con sus brazos levantados frente a ella, sin importarle nada más que salvarme…

-¿Por qué? – me atormenté.

-Debió echarse contra mí, con todas sus fuerzas….para salvarme…- volví a martirizarme.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? – me volví a preguntar una y otra vez, llenándome de incertidumbre.

Mi mano descendió a mi boca, tratando de reprimir las palabras que luchaban por salir…

-¡Susana, no mueras! – pedí en mi mente.

-¡Por favor, no mueras! – supliqué con angustia al recordar como chispas de electricidad se cortocircuitaban sobre su cuerpo inerte y como sus huesos crujían bajo los hierros.

Abrí los ojos tratando de olvidar, pero estas imágenes volvían una y otra vez a mi mente sin piedad. Sentí una mano ancha y fuerte posarse en mis hombros con consuelo, por un instante pensé en Albert, que falta me hacía su apoyo y su consejo.

Levanté ligeramente los ojos para encontrarme con Robert… su rostro evidenciaba preocupación y desasosiego. Brevemente me vi reflejado en su cara, seguro los dos teníamos el mismo gesto de impaciencia. No me dijo una sola palabra, pero su gesto me hizo sentir algo de consuelo….aunque nadie podría sentirse más miserable que yo.

De pronto la puerta por donde había ingresado Susana hace varias horas se abrió de par en par. Todos posamos nuestros ojos angustiados en aquel lugar y salió un doctor con la cabeza y la boca cubiertas. Era evidente que había participado en la cirugía.

Me levanté automáticamente para encaminarme hacia él, con temor que dijera que ella había muerto. Traté de reconocer algún indicio en sus facciones que me dijera como estaban las cosas, pero su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está Susana? - Robert se adelantó a todos, con voz trémula.

-Pudimos salvarla – fue su diagnóstico, pero su rostro no mostró ningún cambio.

-¡Está salvada!- dijeron varias voces con júbilo al mismo tiempo.

Sentí que volvía a respirar, aquella opresión de mi pecho desapareció y por fin pude esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Mi corazón empezó a sentir como un bálsamo de esperanza se esparcía lentamente sobre él. Me percaté que algunas actrices se abrazaron y lloraron de alivio.

Volví a enfocar mis ojos en el galeno, y vislumbré algo en su rostro que volvió hacer que mi corazón bajara su ritmo cardiaco.

-Pero… - dudó el galeno al ver nuestra algarabía – Pero su pierna derecha…- cerró los ojos sin poder seguir con las palabras.

Presté más atención, no había razón para que el doctor pusiera esa cara, ella estaba viva, eso era lo importante, ¿no?

-¿Su pierna derecha? – preguntó Robert apremiante.

-No había nada que hacer…- había tristeza en su voz –Hubiera muerto, sino la hubiéramos amputado – señaló.

Abrí mis ojos con terror, las palabras del doctor perpetraron mi cerebro y mi alma al mismo tiempo. Desgarrándola por fuera y por dentro.

-¡Oh, Susana! – lloró una voz a mi derecha.

-¡Es horrible! – gritó otra a mis espaldas.

Sentí que se me cortaba la respiración, di un paso vacilante hacia atrás, e incliné la cabeza sintiendo que todo esto me mareaba. Mis brazos colgaban a los lados, todo el peso que hace un momento sentía se multiplicó sobre mis hombros.

-Me protegió – dije para mi mismo - Ella se sacrificó por mi…- sentí como se me taladraba el alma con la culpa.

La desolación me abrumó…mi conciencia se expandió por todo mi cuerpo y lo único que hacía era lanzarme dardos de acusaciones por todo lado.

Escuché unos tacos acercarse corriendo, pero era como si estuvieran en otra dimensión, el zumbido de su roce me llegó vagamente, quería seguir ignorándolo todo, pero el sonido lastimero de su voz me hizo levantar la vista.

-¡Doctor! ¡¿Dígame como está mi hija? – la madre de Susana estaba al borde de la desesperación.

El doctor la llevó unos cuantos pasos lejos de todos y habló despacio, apenas podía escuchar los murmullos, ella se tomó la cara con horror al mismo tiempo que un grito desgarrador se desprendía de su garganta.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Mi hija noooooo! – gritaba a todo pulmón.

Robert, estuvo en un instante junto a ella tratando de consolarla. Ella rompió en un llanto lastimero que laceraba mi alma.

Ver el dolor de una madre al saber que su hija había perdido una extremidad era peor que todo lo que acababa de pasar, su llanto no tenía consuelo, su dolor no tenía alivio.

Me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, me odié por un instante.

Debería ser yo quien debería estar en lugar de Susana, me repetí una y otra vez.

.

Me cambié casi por inercia, apenas podía escuchar unos leves murmullos en las afueras, todos estaban acontecidos. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de acercarme al escenario, su grito desgarrador parecía estar increpándome en cada lugar.

Cerré la puerta del camerino y cuando lo hice me pareció ver la puerta que se cerraba tras la señora Malrow en el hospital. A ella, fue a la única a la que le permitieron entrar a ver a Susana, hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, pero no tuve tiempo suficiente para acercarme a ella…ni el valor necesario.

Di media vuelta y abandoné el lugar, con el peso de la culpa en mis espaldas y mi corazón encerrado en una caja de metal, que apenas le permitía latir.

-¡Señor Grandchester! – la voz de Orson me sacó de mis cavilaciones al salir.

Lo miré sin pronunciar palabra, en realidad no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que salí del hospital.

-Dejaron esto para usted – me extendió un papel doblado en cuatro partes.

-Gracias – fue mi seca respuesta.

Quise preguntarle algunas cosas, pero simplemente las palabras nunca salieron de mi boca. Orson se dio la vuelta y se alejó despacio, sin regresar a ver.

Al extender el papel distinguí su letra y mi corazón empezó a latir con golpes secos, tratando de liberarse del encierro.

Me había olvidado que Candy tenía que ir al teatro, ¿cómo pude hacerlo?, mis ojos se clavaron en las letras con vehemencia.

_Terry_

_Te espero en la casa de tu mamá, ya regresó y me llevó con ella. No pude decirle que no. Lo siento. Pero no será por mucho tiempo. Luego te explico todo._

_Candy_

Suspiré sin saber si era de alivio o de dolor, necesitaba a Candy cerca, pero tal vez era mejor que ella estuviera lejos de todo lo que me acontecía.

Que irónica era la vida, había salido en la mañana sintiéndome el hombre más feliz y completo del universo, teniendo la firme convicción que nada podría empañar mi felicidad, y ahora me sentía tan abrumado, tan culpable…

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi madre, me miré en el reflejo de un cristal, mi entrecejo arrugado y mi cara visiblemente descompuesta evidenciaban mi estado de ánimo. Debía mostrar una mejor cara para no preocuparlas.

-Terry, cariño – fue el efusivo saludo de mi mamá acompañado de un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora estaba más alto que ella, siempre me pareció tan alta, pero ahora yo le pasaba casi con una cabeza. Quise refugiarme en sus brazos como si fuera un niño, pero no podía permitir que ella descubriera mi angustia.

-Felicitaciones – me abrazó más fuerte. Me quedé confuso. - Candy me contó que se casaron ayer – aseguró, mientras yo entendía sus felicitaciones.

-Gracias - sonreí algo incómodo. – Lo siento, no pudimos esperarte – me excusé.

-No te preocupes, fue lo mejor. Pero de la boda por la iglesia, me encargo yo – aseguró con vehemencia.

Busqué con mis ojos a Candy, y la encontré parada unos cuantos pasos atrás de mi mamá. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me sentí transportado a sus brazos y a la noche anterior, ella se sonrojó levemente demostrándome que ella también tenía los mismos pensamientos.

El peso de mis hombros desapareció de un momento a otro.

Estiré mi mano hacia ella, invitándola a acercarse, sonrío mientras uníamos nuestras manos, para luego fundirnos en un leve abrazo. Besé su frente aunque hubiera querido hacerlo en los labios, pero no era muy caballeroso besarla delante de Eleanor.

La conversación logró que me olvidara de todo, mi madre quería saber de mi boca todos los detalles de la boda, a pesar que Candy de seguro ya le debía haber contado todo, pero eso no le bastaba, quería verlo todo, desde los dos puntos de vista.

Su rostro cambiaba según lo que le iba contando y vi como se entristeció al escuchar el encuentro con el duque, hubiera jurado que ella aun sentía algo por él. Pero de la tristeza pasó al enojo cuando le hablé sobre Bárbara, y luego se convirtió en uno de alivio y satisfacción al enterarse los detalles de la boda civil.

-Chicos, estoy tan feliz por ustedes…- tomó nuestras manos mientras sus ojos resplandecían. - Ahora ya todo está solucionado. – dudó un poco antes de continuar - Les quiero pedir algo a los dos – nos miró decidida – Quiero que me dejen organizar la boda eclesiástica, sin escatimar nada, ni obviar el más mínimo detalle.

-Mamá… – intenté objetar.

-Miren, a lo mucho serán solo dos semanas las que tendrán que esperar, organizaré todo para después del estreno de la obra. – sus ojos suplicaban

Cuando terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, todo lo que había olvidado cayó sobre mí como si fuera cemento, tal vez ya no habría estreno con Julieta invalida…me atormenté.

-¿Pasa algo Terry? – preguntó mi madre al ver mi mirada perdida.

-No, nada – me apresuré a contestar.

Tarde o temprano se enterarían de las cosas, quería contarles todo pero no sabía cómo. Es más, aunque me dolía reconocerlo, mi mamá tenía razón, pero no por lo que ella argumentaba sino por el cargo de conciencia que ahora me atormentaba. No me podía permitir sentirme feliz, si había alguien inválido por mi causa.

Sentí una mirada en mi rostro, era Candy la que me veía con interés, mientras Eleanor hablaba sin parar. Ella sabía que algo me pasaba, era imposible ocultarle mi preocupación. Pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Te quedarás aquí? – le pregunté a Candy luego de la cena.

-Creo que si…es que tu mamá fue a verte en el departamento justo cuando estaba por salir al teatro, entonces se preocupó al verme a esa hora y le dije que recién me habían despedido del hospital y que tú me habías dejado ahí, y que para cuando volvieras del teatro me llevarías a un hotel. Entonces ella me dijo que no tenía porque quedarme en un hotel si ella estaba aquí, y que me viniera a su casa. No podía decirle que quería quedarme ahí. ¿Entiendes, verdad? – me explicó.

-Sí, claro, es lo mejor – sus ojos se entristecieron al instante – No me mal interpretes, Candy – me apresuré a decir - Quiero que estés conmigo, pero no se vería bien que …

-Si entiendo – me cortó- Yo también pensé en lo mismo. Además no tendremos que esperar mucho. ¿Verdad? – sonrió con picardía.

-Cierto – admití correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Que bien me sentía estando a su lado, su cercanía me traía calma.

-Le enviaré a Albert un telegrama – comenté

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que de todas maneras regresaba el viernes?

-Si, claro – que metedura de pata…ella no sabía nada sobre su verdadera identidad. – Es que dijo que quería ver si recordaba algo estando en Chicago…- su mirada me escudriñaba – Ya sabes, como repetía en su amnesia que quería ir a Chicago quiso aprovechar para ver si recordaba algo – completé nervioso.

¿Así? Sería una buena idea que recordara. ¿Pero a donde pensabas enviarle el telegrama? – no se le escapaba una.

-Eh, este, a donde el Elegante, porque de seguro va allá para hablar con el Tío Abuelo y pues ahí ellos le avisan. – quien me manda a estar abriendo mi bocota.

-Tienes razón. No se me hubiera ocurrido. Que inteligente eres.

Era mejor salir de ese tema antes que nada, ya abría tiempo para contarle todo. Desvié la conversación hacia cosas más triviales.

-Terry ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, luego de un buen rato.

-Hubo un accidente en el teatro – empecé hablando mientras todo volvía a mi mente con tanta claridad que me hacía temblar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Las luces cayeron durante el ensayo – proseguí.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó preocupada

-Parece que estaban mal sujetas - razoné

-¿Hubo heridos? – preguntó Candy con ansiedad

-Susana – dije casi en un susurro – Ella, está en el hospital.

Me miró con ansiedad quería más detalles. La culpabilidad, nuevamente punzó desde adentro y me fue imposible decirle que Susana había quedado postrada en una cama por salvarme. Me sentía un miserable.

Sus ojos pasaron de la curiosidad a la cautela con una rapidez que me desconcertó.

-¿Crees que suspendan la obra, hasta que Susana pueda volver al escenario? – preguntó de pronto.

-No lo sé. Nadie dijo nada. – respondí pensativo.

Ahora que Susana estaba inválida seguro no habría ni obra. Esquivé los ojos hacia la nada y me encontré nuevamente en el filo del abismo.

.

Al llegar al departamento, todo se veía tan solitario, el suave perfume de Candy me recibió con más fuerza en mi habitación. Mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, nuestra primera noche había sido simplemente perfecta.

Sonreí al recordar con exactitud cada detalle. Me sorprendió que solo la noche anterior hubiera estado con ella; me parecía que había sido hace mucho tiempo. Cuanto la extrañaba.

Mis manos fueron a parar a la almohada y la acaricié como si ella estuviera ahí. Cerré los ojos, mientras mi cuerpo se encendía en deseo.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama completamente exhausto. Pude percibir su aroma impregnado en la tela; a mala hora que había llegado Eleonor, protesté en mi mente, de lo contrario Candy estaría ahí conmigo, compartiendo mis besos y caricias, sentí varias punzadas de deseo en mi entre pierna y mis labios se hicieron agua al recordar como la había besado, mis dedos se volvieron más sensibles al recordar su suave piel bajo mi tacto…empecé a vagar con mi mente.

No supe cuando me quedé dormido, su aroma era como un relajante. Desperté repetidas veces en la noche, solo para darme cuenta que Candy no estaba junto a mi. Que falta me hacía.

Me arrepentí mil veces por haber dejado que mi madre nos convenciera de posponer la boda un par de semanas. Maldición.

-Lo siento pero la señora Malrow nos prohíbe recibirle las flores… - se excusó una enfermera con cara de sufrimiento.

-Tanto peor, se las dejo… - hablé seco.

Dejé las flores en la ventanilla y me alejé con ira y remordimiento al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero señor! – trató de detenerme.

Hace un par de días que había ido con la esperanza de verla, pero su madre me había prohibido las visitas. No quería saber nada de mí. Me odiaba. Y como no hacerlo si yo mismo no me soportaba.

Crucé la puerta de hierro del hospital mientras los recuerdos poblaban mi mente…

"… Le había pedido a la señora Malrow que al menos me permitiera visitar a Susana.

-¿Habla de visitas? – su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento - ¿Cómo se atreve a querer visitarla? – me gritó con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos.

-Vendré cada día – contesté determinado.

-¡No se lo permitiré aunque venga cada día! – sentenció la vieja desalmada.

Apretaba su pañuelo y sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas de odio.

-Por su culpa mi hija…- sus palabras me pegaron como si fueran puños.

La vieja idiota me gritó en la cara, lo que mi conciencia me decía por dentro, y no solo mi conciencia sino los cuchicheos de los pasillos.

-El porvenir de mi hija, está roto… - reclamó entre gritos.

Bajé la cara avergonzado, porque ella tenía razón.

-Cálmese señora Malrow – la voz de Robert sonó a mi lado – Fue un accidente, esto, no fue su culpa – habló determinante y con su voz rayando en la ira.

-¡Parece que ella, se sacrificó por él! - lloró más fuerte

Tomó su pañuelo y lo llevó a su rostro, suspiró hondamente y me lanzó dardos de acusaciones que me atravesaban sin piedad.

-Normalmente es usted, ¡Terry quien debería estar en su lugar! – eso era verdad, yo debía estar ahí, en lugar de Susana - ¡Haga que vuelva a ser como antes! – me ordenó, como si eso fuera posible.

Todas y cada una de sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de verdad que no pude defenderme.

-¿Cree que ella podrá volver a los escenarios sin su pierna? – me recalcó entre llantos lastimeros. – Ella tenía un sueño: llegar a ser una gran actriz – me restregó en la cara – Y por su culpa….sus sueños nunca se harán realidad…

Tenía razón, todo lo que los otros no me habían dicho, me lo dijo ella, y aunque la forma de decirlo estaba cargado de resentimiento, no podía culparla…"

El viento me revolvió los cabellos y me hizo volver a la realidad, la imagen de Susana se presentó ante mí con sus dos piernas descalzas y su mirada amable.

-Susana – repetí su nombre para tratar de callar mis remordimientos.

-Si solamente pudiera estar en tu lugar – deseé desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Su rostro me abrumó por completo, mientras crecía dentro de mí las ganas de saber de ella, como nunca lo había sentido.

-¿Qué estarás pensando ahora? – pregunté mirando hacia los ventanales del hospital, tratando de descubrir cuál era la suya.

Seguro, ahora me odiaba, no podía culparla. Debía estar arrepintiéndose por salvarme. Tal vez pensaba que a mí no me importa su sacrificio.

Necesitaba verla para demostrarle que no tenía cómo agradecerle…estaba en deuda eternamente con ella…

.

Llegué al ensayo cuando casi todos habían llegado. Me cambié casi por osmosis, todo se me hacía raro, distinto. Me aproximé con cautela al escenario, aun no asimilaba del todo que los ensayos se reanudaran sin la actriz principal.

-Bien, los focos están en su lugar – gritó una voz en las alturas.

-Espero que los cables estén bien sujetos. – gritó otra cerca de mí.

Levanté la vista y pude ver que todo estaba reforzado. Un pensamiento de ira e impotencia me llegó, porque no pudieron hacer eso antes de que todo pasara.

-Terry – me llamó Robert a mi derecha – Creo que ya conoces a Karen Klaise, ella hará el papel de Julieta – me informó

Ella estaba vestida ya de Julieta y me sonrió tratando de ocultar algo en su mirada que no pude adivinar.

Traten de ensayar lo que más puedan, antes del estreno de la obra – nos apremió Robert – Incluso vamos a tener que trabajar todo el fin de semana para ultimar detalles – sugirió.

-… - me limité hacer un asentimiento de cabeza, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

En el fondo agradecí a Eleonor por retrasar la boda, porque si era este fin de semana tendría que casarme en medio del receso, que romántico ¿no? Pensé con ironía.

-Encantada Terry, estoy segura que puedo actuar mejor que Susana – su sonrisa no le cabía en la cara.

-Me alegro, Karen. – mi voz sonó como si fuera una grabación.

No lo podía creer, era espeluznante, los ensayos proseguían como si nada hubiera pasado. En ese momento me di cuenta que Robert solo pensaba en el éxito de la obra, sin importarle quien cayera en el camino, era demasiado frívolo.

Esta era la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad. Habían reemplazado a Susana como si de un mueble se tratara. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en Susana, en abandonarla a su suerte, era demasiado maquiavélico. Mi conciencia no me lo permitiría.

Karen se acopló a la obra muy rápidamente, era fácil trabajar con ella porque no me veía con el embeleso que lo hacía Susana, pero cada vez que pensaba esto me sentía como un traidor…

¿Cómo podía pensar esto, si aquella mujer se había sacrificado por mí?

Que no daría por seguir viendo su mirada embelesada en el escenario. Porque nunca hubiera pasado ese accidente. Porque estuviera aquí…conmigo…

.

Un nuevo día comenzó, y como había hecho en los últimos días, me encaminé al hospital con la vana esperanza de verla.

-La señora Malrow, no está en este momento aquí. – me dijo la enfermera cuando me disponía a darle las flores para que se las hiciera llegar a Susana. – Si quiere, puede ir directamente a su habitación. Está en ese pasillo, a la derecha, es la número doce – dijo con complicidad.

-¡Muchas gracias! – sonreí sinceramente, me sentí extraño

Me encaminé por donde me había señalado la enfermera y fui buscando con la mirada el número doce, caminé hacia el fondo del pasillo hasta encontrarla.

Suspiré hondo antes de tocar. Mil cosas pasaban por mi mente, incluso llegué a vacilar antes de entrar, pero necesitaba verla.

-Entre – su voz me dio paso, y sentí como se me apretaba el corazón en el pecho al escuchar el timbre de su voz.

Abrí la puerta con cautela. Me sorprendió encontrarla sentada en la cama, y la vi algo diferente, tal vez porque llevaba un peinado distinto; ahora llevaba un par de coletas bajas, casi al ras de las orejas.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron de sobremanera al verme; mientras yo trataba de esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Terry… - su voz evidenciaba que no esperaba verme.

-¡Susana! – mi voz delato el nerviosismo que me embargaba.

Vi como ella sujetaba las sábanas con fuerza tratando de ocultar sus piernas. Desvié mis ojos para que no se sintiera mal. Y vi que todo estaba rodeado de flores. Algunas eran las mías.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del lugar.

-Sabía que me visitabas todos los días – habló mientras me esquivaba la mirada y su voz sonaba como violines. – Te lo agradezco…- se llevó la mano izquierda al pecho y bajó la mirada.

Se la veía tan indefensa, tan frágil. Yo no sabía que decir.

-Creo que los ensayos están muy avanzados – dijo luego de un momento al ver que yo no decía nada. – Supe que Karen hará el papel de …- no pudo continuar

Sin saber qué hacer o que decir llevé las flores que le había llevado a un jarrón que estaba junto a la ventana.

-¡Ella debe estar encantada! ¿verdad? Ella también quería tener el papel… - sonrió pero de una manera diferente con una mezcla de resignación y tristeza.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo quería decirle tantas cosas, quería agradecerle, preguntarle porque se sacrificó por mí, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

Aquel rostro era demasiado amable para mi gusto, a pesar de que por mi culpa estaba postrada en esa cama en sus ojos había… ¿amor?

Me sentí más miserable que antes, si tal vez me mirara con algo de rencor podría sentirme mejor, pero aquellos ojos llenos de ilusión me desmoronaban….

-¡Pronto será el estreno de la obra! – habló y su rostro no reflejaba nada - ¿Ella asistirá verdad? – preguntó de repente.

-¿Quién? – pregunté, no sabía a quién se refería, estaba perdido en mi culpa.

-¡Candy White Andley! – había ironía en su voz.

-Hum… - el rostro de mi pecosa llegó a mi mente con una sonrisa.

Y de pronto como una ráfaga paso ante mí la última discusión que habíamos sostenido…

"…No había prestado atención a sus palabras, pero fue sin querer que mi mente se perdió en la nada.

-¡Terry! – me llamó mientras me daba un golpe en la mano – ¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó de repente.

-…- la miré sin saber que responder.

-Hay, contigo no se puede hablar, estás como ido – me reclamó.

-Lo siento, pecosa – sonreí sin ganas – Por favor continua – ni siquiera sabía de que había estado hablando.

Puso las manos en la cintura y su entrecejo se juntó.

-Te decía, que estuve tratando de convencer a tu mamá para que dejara las cosas tal como están. Que no queríamos una gran boda. ¿Qué opinas?

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.

-Por lo visto, no te interesa– volvió a reclamar.

-No digas eso, sabes que no es así. Solo pienso que Eleonor tiene razón. Mira voy a trabajar este sábado incluso el domingo y no creo tener tiempo para ir a la iglesia. Esperemos que después del estreno de la obra todo se tranquilice y pues ahí nos casamos sin apuro. ¿Te parece? – hablé con sinceridad.

-…- no dijo nada, se limitó a morderse los labios con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué? –pregunté al ver la mirada asesina que me dirigió de repente.

-Claro, como ya obtuviste lo que querías ahora si…te vale un cuerno la boda, ¿verdad? – estaba enojada.

-¿De qué hablas Candy? – no sabía a qué se refería.

-Que ya no te interesa nuestra boda…al menos no como a mí. Como…pues como ya…tu y yo…y pues …

-¿Qué? ¿Te escuchas lo que dices? – estaba exasperado por el rumbo que habían tomado sus palabras, y no la dejaría divagar en tontas suposiciones.

-Solo digo lo que veo…- me retó.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? – pregunté con desafío y rozando en la ira. - Tú fuiste la que le dijo a mi mamá que aceptabas cambiar la fecha y ahora me sales que soy yo, el que pospuse todo. – pasé los dedos entre mi cabello buscando tranquilizarme.

-Es que tu no decías nada….y ya veo ¿por qué? – se giró y me dio las espaldas.

-Ah, por favor…no me salgas con tus cosas…sabes no tengo ganas de discutir – estaba exasperado.

-Y sabes que…yo no tengo ganas de verte. ¡Adiós! – se giró dispuesta a irse.

-Pero algo dentro de mí, reaccionó de inmediato para tomarla de la mano.

-No te vayas pecosa – dije con vehemencia… el momento que la toqué todo se me olvidó.

-A veces no te entiendo ¿sabes? – me miró con sospecha.

-La verdad, es que a veces ni yo me entiendo – dije como para mí mismo.

La atraje hacia mí con posesión para aprisionarla en mis brazos, mi vida estaba media de cabeza pero con ella a mi lado era capaz de afrontarlo todo con entereza…."

Mis ojos volvieron a enfocarse en Susana al ver que su rostro cambiaba de repente a la ira.

-¡Será el final entre ustedes dos!…- su voz rayaba en la cólera.

Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría…no entendía sus palabras, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-¡Es tu culpa que esté aquí! – me gritó de repente - ¡Deberías permanecer a mi lado el resto de tu vida! – espetó con furia.

-Susana… - me quedé sin pensamientos.

Vi como aquella frágil mujer se convertía en una fiera de un segundo a otro. Susana me echaba la culpa de todo y ahora me exigía que le pagara por su sacrificio. Sus ojos centellaban fuego y los míos culpabilidad y desconcierto ante su cambio repentino.

En realidad quería que me culpara de todo, que se desahogara, que me hiciera sentir un miserable, me lo merecía. Pero nunca esperé esta reacción de su parte, me dejó perplejo.

Lo que más me desestabilizó, fue lo que me exigía a cambio, jamás me lo esperé…jamás…

Poco a poco ese fuego de ira se fue apagando en sus ojos. Sus cejas que estaban unidas en el entrecejo se fueron relajando y fueron cayendo hasta convertirse en una mirada de dolor…varias lágrimas empezaron a aflorar y correr como si fuera un río.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad, Terry no pienso eso! – se tapó la cara y lloró con más fuerza.

-Susana… - repetí sin saber porque ahora se retractaba de lo dicho.

-No es tu culpa, no es tu culpa… – sollozaba sin cesar. Se giró y se tiró sobre la almohada. - ¡Mamá tampoco debería guardarte rencor! – Atisbé que su madre era la que había puesto varias de esas cosas en su cabeza.

Alcé levemente mi mano para tratar de consolarla, se la veía tan deprimida pero mi mano no pudo avanzar más, no podía tocarla, algo me repelía de ella….algo que venía desde el fondo de mi alma…era como tratar de meter la mano en una cubeta llena de pirañas hambrientas. La retiré sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Terry, no te lo hagas…. – giró su rostro y sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas mientras me miraban - ¡Haz que la obra sea un éxito! – se limpio con una mano las lagrimas –…Y se…- no pudo continuar por que el llanto la ahogó –…Y se feliz con esa chica… - pude ver como su corazón se desgarraba con sus últimas palabras.

Esto era peor que al inicio, hubiera preferido mil veces que me exigiera quedarme a su lado pero ahora ella me pedía que fuera feliz…sentí como las comisuras de mis labios caían.

Mi corazón estaba entre la espada y la pared y sin duda Susana era la espada.

-¡Por favor Terry, déjame sola! ¡No vengas más!... – se lanzó con todo su rostro a la almohada y lloró con mas angustia. - ¡No vengas más Terry! – volvió a gritar con fuerza.

Ella me estaba liberando de cualquier atadura, pero yo no podía dejarla ahí…sola….si por mi culpa….ella había perdido su pierna. Me encaminé a la puerta, cabizbajo, meditabundo.

-Pasaré mañana también – aseguré mientras salía.

Cerré la puerta y sin poder más me arrimé en ella, hubiera sido mejor nunca haberla visto.

Como podía pagarle todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, si lo único que ella quería era lo único que no le podía dar…

Me sentía tan desolado, tan abrumado, necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que pasaba….mis pasos eran inciertos, apesadumbrados.

Vagué por las calles sin final y me encontré frente a un gran portón, levanté la vista casi por inercia, y me encontré frente a la catedral.

No sabía si entrar o no, algo dentro de mi, me empujó hacia aquel lugar, ingresé temeroso, hace tiempo que no había entrado a un lugar así, la ultima vez, fue cuando estuve en el colegio, hace mucho tiempo ya, y no precisamente para rezar…sino para dormir.

Sonreí con apocamiento al reconocer que ahora acudía sin que nadie me obligara hacerlo.

El templo estaba casi en penumbras y solitario. El olor a incienso me llegó de repente. Cerca del altar pude distinguir a un par de beatas rezando algo parecido al rosario. Me desvié entre las columnas y caminé indeciso.

Estaba casi por llegar al altar cuando vi una imagen que me estremeció; ahí estaba la Virgen María y en sus brazos estaba el Niño Jesús, ella parecía mirarme, di un paso titubeante.

Bajo la imagen estaban un reclinatorio…nunca me había postrado ante una imagen pero ahora necesitaba algo supremo en quien creer.

Hace tiempo que no había hecho una oración que no recordaba cómo hacerlo. Me postré dudoso, junté las manos sin saber si este gesto demostraría que estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había sido.

Sin poder sostener la mirada la bajé con vergüenza…como era posible que ahora recurriera a ella, si hace tiempo que la tenía en el olvido, ni si quiera me acordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dicho su nombre….tal vez cuando era un niño, sin duda. Pero ahora necesitaba de un milagro. Si, un milagro era lo único que me podía ayudar para salir de esta.

La conversación que sostuve con la señora Malrow vino a mi mente con esta palabra…

"…

-¡A menos que ocurra un "milagro", ella permanecerá toda su vida en una silla! – me había dicho entre lagrimas pero ya sin ánimo de ofenderme ni de echármelo en cara, sino aceptando la realidad.

Que podía responderle, si lo que ella decía era la verdad. Cerré los ojos con desasosiego, sin saber cómo consolarla…

-Ella lo ama… - su voz era clara y me miraba con suplica.

Eso era peor, si no me amara todo sería más fácil sin duda…pero yo no la amaba y eso me convertía en un canalla.

-¿Qué piensa de ella? Es usted quien cuenta ante sus ojos – una madre suplicando era peor que si me quemara en el infierno.

Se acercó un poco, mientras yo estaba cabizbajo tratando de encontrar algo para decirle, algo para justificarme…algo para librarme del cargo de consciencia que ahora sentía como si tuviera colgado un collar de cemento.

-¡Terry no abandone a mi hija! – me suplicó de repente.

Sus palabras aumentaron el peso del collar que cargaba. Y lo único que quería, era morir, desaparecer…borrarme del mapa…

-Ella querría que usted permaneciera a su lado toda su vida… - me confesó.

Miré al suelo y mis ojos se desorbitaron. Hasta que punto era capaz de soportar. Deseé que se abriera una grieta en ese momento bajo mis pies y me tragara… "

Respiré hondo y levanté la mirada para confirmar que la Virgen me seguía mirando con sus ojos amables.

Me llené de culpa al darme cuenta que no había podido decirle a la señora Malrow que ya tenía alguien en mi vida…alguien por quien mi corazón aun latía; que sin ella yo simplemente era un muerto en vida…pero como destrozar las esperanzas de una madre…

Sin embargo, no sólo era eso lo que me había impedido hablar claramente, la verdad es que tenía que proteger a Candy.

En medio de sus suplicas vislumbré que aquella mujer iría hasta las últimas consecuencias por su hija…y un mal presentimiento me inundó, ella no se detendría ante nada, ni ante nadie…

Bajé la vista y pude ver nuevamente a Susana corriendo hacia mí.

-Ella arriesgó su vida por salvarme – hablé como si la Virgen me escuchara.

Me suplicó no preocuparme por ella y ser feliz con Candy – recordé como lloraba abrazada a la almohada del hospital.

-No puedo abandonarla, pero… - a pesar que yo estaba en deuda con Susana también recordaba que ya no era solo yo…sino que en mi vida había otra vida.

Nuevamente la súplica de la madre de Susana me atormentó.

-Ella querría que usted permaneciera a su lado toda su vida… - me había suplicado entre lágrimas. – _Toda su vida junto a ella_…- resonaron sus palabras como si fuera un eco en mi mente.

Vi a Susana postrada de por vida en una silla de ruedas. ¿Cómo vivir un instante a su lado? Si a pesar que le debía la vida, la sola idea me aterrorizaba.

No creo que ella se conformara con un hombre vacío por dentro, sin corazón…porque mi corazón ya no estaba conmigo…sino con su dueña…

Mis manos subieron a la frente, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de encontrar alguna salida.

-Virgen María…- rompí el silencio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tengo el corazón tan dolorido que me daría igual…vivir o no…y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer lo que es correcto…porque con tan solo pensarlo se me desgarra el alma, y si no lo hago no podré vivir en paz…- se me ahogó la voz.

-…Te pido, te imploro…por un….un milagro…tú sabes lo que hay en mi corazón…no se qué hacer…me siento perdido… ¡ayúdame! - volví a desesperarme.

-Susana me salvó…pero lo que me pide…bueno no ella exactamente sino su mamá a cambio es algo…- parecido a un chantaje aseguró mi conciencia muy bajito. Traté de ignorar esto último.

-¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Qué? – pregunté con agonía.

Ahora que sabía lo que la señora Malrow quería a cambio del sacrificio de su hija, ahora temía que Candy se enterara de todo.

Ella sabía del accidente pero no estaba enterada que fue por salvarme y que Susana había perdido su pierna. Apenas habíamos conversado de eso y no porque Candy no quisiera saberlo sino porque cada vez que quería contarle, algo o alguien me lo impedían, siempre éramos interrumpidos, algo raro, que no había podido evitar…tampoco había hecho nada por sacar el tema nuevamente, tal vez porque temía que Candy fuera a visitarla, y más que seguro que lo haría, la conocía demasiado bien.

¿Y si en su visita se encontraba con la madre de Susana? y ésta le contaba sus intenciones…una especie de Deja-vù me apremió de repente.

-No, no debía dejar que Candy estuviera cerca de esa mujer.

Por otro lado, lo que le debía a Susana me impedía pensar las cosas con claridad, me atormentaba…me ataba.

-Solo un milagro – repetí para mí mismo.

Junté las manos con fuerza y apoyé la cabeza cabizbaja en ellas, rogándole a la Virgen que se diera ese milagro.

Había caído en un hoyo negro y lúgubre, sin salida. Me sentía entre tinieblas…tratando de buscar un milagro para algo que no tenía solución…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y aqui está este capítulo remasterizado, tuneado y recarado en fanfiction.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	16. Chapter 16

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XVI**

El paisaje estaba cubierto por una bruma plateada, que apenas me dejaba ver a un par de metros a la redonda. Un frío punzante envolvía todo el ambiente. Estaba seguro que pronto nevaría. La bufanda apenas impedía que el frío se me clavara en el rostro como agujas en la piel. La arreglé brevemente y el suave perfume que se desprendió me llevó hace un par de horas atrás….

"….

-Cierra tus ojos – le había pedido mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Porque es una sorpresa – cuando dejaría de ser tan preguntona.

Cerró sus ojos con resistencia mientras yo ponía las llaves en la cerradura. Al voltear para asegurarme que no abriera los ojos, la encontré con el ojo izquierdo ligeramente abierto.

-Candy – le reclamé.

-Lo siento – se disculpó cerrándolo al instante – Es que me muero de curiosidad.

-¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? – volví a posar los ojos en ella mientras daba la vuelta la cerradura.

-Terry – dijo con impaciencia, como siempre – Deja de estar diciéndome cosas sin sentido y abre esa bendita puerta. ¡Ahora! – me ordenó.

Giré hacia ella mientras ponía mi mano derecha en sus ojos para asegurarme que no mirara antes de entrar a nuestra casa.

-Claro, mátame de la angustia. Como tú ya debes saber cuál es la sorpresa, para ti es fácil. – me regañó.

-Jajajajaja – reí con facilidad. A su lado me sentía tan liviano. – Para tu información, no he visto nuestra sorpresa. Tengo la ligera sospecha de lo que se trata, pero aun no he visto nada con mis ojos – le aseguré.

-¿Así? No te creo – me retó.

-Vamos Candy, porque tendría que mentirte, aun no he visto nada. – le repetí.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Dudas de tu esposo? – la última palabra me hizo estremecer, era algo en lo que no había pensado últimamente.

Su rostro se sonrojó al instante.

Abrí la puerta con torpeza con la mano izquierda.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrar toda la casa completamente amoblada.

-¿Lista? – pregunté aun sin salir del asombro en el que estaba.

-… - se limitó a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza.

Quité la mano de sus ojos mientras la colocaba en su espalda con delicadeza. La miré sin reparo maravillándome como sus ojos de abrían como platos al comprobar la belleza y el lujo de los muebles.

Su mandíbula cayó casi en caída libre y le tomó unos minutos volver a respirar.

-¿Esto hizo el tío abuelo? – preguntó aun aturdida dando un paso hacia delante.

Su telegrama decía que este era su regalo. Seguramente Albert le dijo lo que necesitábamos.

-Wow – se quedó con la boca formando la última consonante.

-Creo que se pasó. ¿Verdad? – se alejó de mi.

Empezó a recorrer cada rincón.

-¿Y como hizo para entrar a la casa? – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

-Hace cuatro días vino un señor a verme en el teatro y me dijo que venía de parte del Sr. William Andley. Me dijeron que querían tomar las medidas para unos muebles que él había encargado. Pero nunca me imaginé que estaría todo completamente amoblado. - ni yo podía asimilar que hasta la cocina estuviera decorada.

Subimos las gradas maravillados del cuadro que posaba en el descanso y nos percatamos que toda la segunda planta estaba igual que la primera. Completamente amoblada, a excepción de una habitación que estaba vacía.

-¿Por qué crees que esta habitación no la hayan amoblado? – preguntó curiosa

-Seguramente piensa que esta será la habitación de nuestro primer hijo – conjeturé. La solo idea me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Eso sería lo máximo, un hijo con ella, un hijo nuestro….el corazón se me atolondró.

Candy volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza ante aquella perspectiva. Algo, perturbada se encaminó hacia la que sería nuestra habitación. Tenía una cama enorme. Muy grande para mi gusto, hubiera preferido una más pequeña para con ese pretexto tenerla más cerca de mí.

Miles de pensamientos eróticos cruzaron por mi mente. Agité la cabeza tratando de evadir estas ideas.

Rodeó la cama y su mano fue tocando el suave edredón como si fuera agua. Se sentó algo temerosa, apoyó las manos en la cama y las presionó contra el colchón seguramente para probar la suavidad.

Quise imitarla pero me detuve, sabía que si me acercaba demasiado no la dejaría levantar de esa cama. Me encaminé hacia la ventana que ahora se encontraba cubierta por visillos y cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo.

Abrí un poco el visillo con la mano y vi aquel hermoso paisaje cubierto de bruma. Por un momento la imagen del Mauritana se me vino a la memoria, aquella neblina había sido el preámbulo para conocerla y ahora esta neblina envolvía lo que sería nuestro hogar.

Estaba tan cerca de la felicidad y a la vez me sentía al borde de un abismo, respiré profundamente recordando que en aquella ocasión me sentía igual de desolado que ahora…

De repente sentí como sus brazos me envolvieron por atrás, su rostro descansó en mi espalda. Miles de cortocircuitos se desencadenaron en todo mi cuerpo. Abracé sus manos tratando de detener la oleada de deseo que esto me provocó.

Solo en sus brazos podía sentirme vivo…tan solo un roce y mi cuerpo respondía como si tuviera nitroglicerina por dentro…

-¿Qué pasa Terry? – preguntó aferrada a mí. – Estos días te he notado, callado tal vez preocupado…un poco distante diría yo. – lo último lo dijo como para sí misma.

Quise girar pero me contuve, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento… - fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-¿Es por la obra?

-Más o menos…- ese era el momento exacto para hablarle con la verdad

-Estoy segura que será un éxito. Karen Klaise parece ser una buena actriz. – si supiera que eso era lo que menos me preocupaba

-…Candy, hay algo que debes saber…

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta nos sorprendió.

-¿Quién podrá ser? – preguntó desconcertada.

-No tengo idea – dije con sinceridad igual de desconcertado que ella.

Era mi madre que había decidido darnos alcance para ver la sorpresa del tío abuelo…"

Un viento frió me devolvió a la realidad, por suerte acababa de llegar a mi destino.

Abrí la puerta del departamento, pero algo blanco en el suelo llamó mi atención. Me agaché con ligereza sin saber de qué se trataba aquel papel.

_Usted no pasó hoy._

_Susana estaba muy desilusionada._

_Atentamente._

_Sra. Malrow_

Cerré los ojos con culpa, con resignación, con agobio. Era una carga que cada vez pesaba más sobre mis hombros. ¿Pero como sabía esa señora donde encontrarme?

Me sentí irritado por su osadía. No había dejado de ir un solo día al hospital, pero hoy no tenía ganas de verla. Bendita nota que vino a acabar con mi calma.

A pesar, que mi intención era tirarme en la cama, la culpa me empujó directo a la salida.

Resignado me encaminé sin prisa hacia el hospital, mis pasos eran lentos. Sin duda trataba de hacer tiempo para que me dijeran que estaba dormida, y no enfrentarme a su rostro iluminado con mi presencia. Eso me martirizaba más.

El ronroneo de un automóvil pasó cerca de mí, con rapidez regresé a ver. Tenía la impresión o mejor dicho la esperanza que fuera el duque, pero solo era un coche que se dirigía a su destino. La decepción que sentí, me asustó.

¿Desde cuándo quería volver a ver al duque? Sin duda desde el día anterior cuando me había interceptado antes de llegar al departamento con su coche.

Mis recuerdos volaron al momento en que me llamó…

"…

-¡Terruce! – aquel acento inglés llamó mi atención.

Giré el rostro confundido hacia el lugar de la voz. En el asiento de atrás del coche que acababa de interrumpir mi camino descubrí al duque de Grandchester. No entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, pero me sentía extrañamente agradecido de verlo. Subí al auto casi al instante mientras continuaba su camino.

-Vengo a despedirme, Terruce. Regreso a Inglaterra. – sus palabras me helaron.

Por algún extraño motivo no quería que se marchara. El hombre que tenía junto a mí, había sido el causante de mis tristezas pero también, gracias a él, había alcanzado mi más ansiado sueño. Esto último había borrado cualquier resentimiento anterior.

Estaba seguro que mi desconsuelo se reflejó en mi rostro, porque el duque cambió su mirada a algo parecido a una sonrisa de pena.

Por primera vez, vislumbré en su rostro, la expresión de un padre, quería refugiarme en sus brazos, quería pedirle que no se fuera, que lo necesitaba, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Temí ser rechazado.

-¿Qué te pasa Terruce? – me preguntó con un reflejo de incertidumbre en sus cansados ojos.

-Yo….- no pude seguir hablando, las palabras se me quedaron en la garganta.

Pidió al chofer que se detuviera y que nos dejara solos.

-¿Candy está bien? – preguntó de repente tratando de ser cauteloso, pero sus ojos suplicaban que le dijera la verdad.

Nunca había visto esta expresión en su rostro, jamás.

-Si, ella está bien. –contesté tratando de esconder todo lo que me preocupaba.

-Si no es ella…entonces debe ser por el accidente del teatro. – soltó de repente.

¿Cómo se había enterado?, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-No solo los periódicos están al tanto de todo lo que te rodea – contestó a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Ah – respondí como zombi.

Simplemente no pude contarle nada, las palabras no fluían como cuando estaba con Albert, a pesar de saber que era mi padre. La confianza no se da de un día para otro, y la mía se había perdido hace mucho.

-Terruce, hay algo que quiero conversar contigo. Algo que necesito que sepas…

Lo miré algo confundido, mientras él miraba hacia el infinito, como transportándose en el tiempo, a una época que yo ignoraba…."

-Terry, que bueno que vino – la voz de la señora Malrow cortó mis pensamientos.

Fijé la vista alrededor y vi que ya estaba dentro del hospital, miré a la mujer juntó a mí con cierta molestia. Pero ella no se percató de esto.

-Susana va mejorando día a día. – el entusiasmo se palpaba en cada palabra - Es gracias a usted – dijo con agradecimiento posando sus ojos en mi – Sus visitas fueron totalmente beneficiosas… - continuó.

La señora Malrow hablaba mientras me escoltaba hasta la habitación de su hija. Sabía que trataba de ser amable pero lo único que hacía era hostigarme.

-Le ruego, le suplico, que no la abandone – su voz era una mezcla de ruego y de exigencia.

Esto era devastador. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar?, me pregunté.

Golpeé la puerta esperando que estuviera dormida pero nada. Casi al instante pidió que pasara.

-Susana, discúlpame por llegar tarde – musité con retraimiento.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme entrar por la puerta.

-Terry, creí que hoy no vendrías…- aseguró con emoción contenida.

Que le podía decir. Que tenía razón, que hoy no iba a venir, sino era por la maldita nota de su madre, en este momento estaría en mi cama.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la habitación. Estábamos solos los dos, su madre se había quedado fuera y muy discretamente había cerrado la puerta. Como dándonos un tiempo a solas. ¿Que se proponía? ¿Qué me declarara?

-Estuviste con ella, ¿verdad? - cerró sus ojos con amargura.

-Sí – respondí con vehemencia.

Su pregunta me molestó, que le importaba a ella con quien estaba. Pero al ver su rostro de dolor volví a sentirme un gusano. Pero no tenía porque ocultarle que estaba con Candy.

-Ella debe estar muy feliz…Candy – su rostro trataba de ocultar un dolor que traspasaba sus ojos.

Era como si quisiera tener una conversación normal, como si quisiera ser mi confidente. Pero no me nacía decirle nada.

-Tiene todo para ser feliz…- su mirada se perdió en la habitación – Ella puede caminar, correr….y es amada por ti – su voz se quebró.

Me desarmó. La miré tratando de entenderla. Tratando de saber porque se martirizaba y porque me martirizaba. Pero no lo descubrí.

-Mañana irá a ver la obra, ¿verdad?

Los violines en su voz me mortificaron, me encadenaron. Volví a enmudecer. Cuando estaba frente a ella, siempre era lo mismo se me acababan las palabras. Lo único que quería hacer era correr…salir de ahí…escapar…

-Buena suerte, Terry – dijo luego de un momento de silencio. Esbozó una sonrisa que me hizo agachar la mirada por la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Ahora sabía lo que era estar en el purgatorio o mejor dicho en el infierno…

La noche me envolvió al regreso. Me sentía como un autómata, caminando lleno de mortificación. Siempre que veía a Susana el resultado era el mismo, un vacío que acompañaba a la soledad que me envolvía. En resumen: me deprimía verla.

Mañana era el estreno de la obra, debería sentirme emocionado por tener mi primer protagónico, pero la realidad era otra, los únicos momentos que me sentía bien era cuando estaba junto a Candy, el resto del tiempo me sentía abrumado.

Sabía que tenía que dormir pero el sueño me había abandonado, me recosté en la cama con el pecho oprimido. Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño. El rostro de Susana me atormentó nuevamente. Agité la cabeza tratando de quitármela de la mente y de la conciencia.

Me puse boca abajo y metí las manos dentro de la almohada, ahí sentí mi pijama, la saqué con cuidado porque no quería que el suave aroma de Candy se perdiera.

Ella la había usado y desde ese día la tenia ahí, bajo mi almohada, me gustaba sentirla, porque era algo que Candy se había puesto. Era como sentirla cerca, como confirmar que no había sido un sueño nuestra primera vez.

Empecé a rememorar sus besos, cada noche lo hacía, era como mi somnífero. Era lo único que me relajaba. Pensar en ella. Volví a recorrer sus curvas en mi memoria y poco a poco fui cayendo en la somnolencia.

"Ahí estaba ella en mi cama, podía sentir sus besos, podía ver el verde de sus ojos en la noche, podía recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, sentí la seda de su piel bajo mis dedos, y su vientre fino acomodándose a mi anatomía.

El deseo en mi entrepierna me hizo volver a la realidad, necesitaba amarla, me giré un poco a la vez que estiraba el brazo para buscarla…sentí como si alguien estuviera ahí… pero la imagen que vi a mi lado, me heló.

Aquella cabellera no tenía risos, sino era tan recta como una regla…la mujer que dormía a mi lado no era mi pecosa…era… ¡¿Susana? ¿Qué hacía ella en mi cama?

No, esto era una pesadilla. Me quedé estático en mi lugar, no me atrevía a mover ni un dedo por miedo a despertarla. ¿Acaso me había casado con ella?

¡NO!

Quise girar para darle la espalda a quien quiera que estuviera ahí. Mi mente luchaba por distinguir si era un sueño o no. Pero no me podía mover, ni siquiera podía mover mis dedos. Me empecé a desesperar. Tenía que moverme o Susana se giraría.

¡Oh no! Esto era insoportable.

Traté de despertarme sabía que era una cruel pesadilla, pero no podía, los ojos no se me abrían. Intenté tomar el control de mi cuerpo, tal vez si lograba mover los dedos podría mover poco a poco el resto, pero estaba entumecido. En un esfuerzo supremo logré mover un brazo y pude al fin darme la vuelta. Fue un alivio haber despertado. "

Con terror fijé los ojos a mi costado, para comprobar que algo estaba ahí. Me levanté de isofacto y encendí la luz. Respiré aliviado cuando comprobé que era solo la almohada.

Me senté en la cama aún agitado. Giré la cabeza para ver la hora, eran las cuatro y cincuenta.

Llevé ambas manos a mi cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba sudando. No era hora de levantarme pero temía volver a cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué había soñado esto? Seguramente era por lo presionado que me sentía. Todavía temblaba temiendo que mi sueño se volviera una amarga realidad.

El rostro mortificado de Susana volvió a mi mente cuando hablaba del amor que yo sentía por Candy. Los recuerdos fueron retrocediendo poco a poco hasta que llegué al día en que todo este martirio empezó. Y comprobé con amargura que no era el día del accidente, sino mucho antes…..fue la noche que Susana dijo que me amaba.

Cada gesto, cada palabra fueron asomándose en mi memoria…

_-Te amo Terry_ – me había dicho

_-Te amo tanto_ – me había vuelto a confirmar.

Recordé cuanto lloraba mientras me abría su corazón. Yo no había pronunciado palabra alguna…pero de pronto vino una frase que me inquietó.

_-¡Yo no quería que fueras de ninguna otra!_ – había gritado en un momento

Aquella vez, sus palabras me habían dado una mala espina…pero ahora estas palabras me dejaban al filo de ver todo desde otro punto de vista. Volví nuevamente a forzar la memoria tratando de encontrar algo más…

_-¡No te dejaré a Candy, ni a ninguna otra! _

Estas últimas palabras me helaron, y como un rayo recordé que aquella noche había despertado con estas últimas palabras revoloteándome la mente. Preguntándome una y otra vez si eran una amenaza. ¿Acaso este accidente tenía algo que ver con sus palabras? Agité la cabeza…eso era una locura. ¿En que estaba pensando? La sola idea me hizo sentir nauseas. Era abominable.

Tal vez si no me hubiera casado este accidente hubiera tambaleado mi relación con Candy, pero ahora se necesitaba algo más que eso para separarnos.

Otro Deja-vù me envolvió. No le había contado todo a Candy. Necesitaba hacerlo. ¿Porque no lo hice antes? Me acusé.

Ahora solo había una cosa en mi mente, tenía que hablar con ella antes que nada. Juntos resolveríamos esto.

Faltaban contados minutos para el estreno de la obra. Tenía el corazón aprisionado por todos lados. Pero no era por la obra sino porque no había podido hablar con Candy.

Había ido a verla apenas me levanté y resulta que no estaba, había ido a la casa de la cocinera de Eleonor porque la hija de ésta, estaba muy enferma.

Le dejé el recado, que iría para el almuerzo porque tenía que ir al teatro para el último ensayo antes del estreno de la obra en la tarde.

Pero no pude salir a tiempo para el almuerzo y cuando fui no las encontré a ninguna de las dos. Habían ido al salón de belleza y solo dejaron un recado para mí.

Cuando fui a buscarlas en ese lugar, habían acabado de salir. Fui nuevamente a la casa y ellas habían ido en mi búsqueda. Fui nuevamente ahí, pero ya no estaban dejaron un recado diciendo que irían a la tienda de zapatos.

Fui ahí pero tampoco las encontré. Habían acabado de salir.

Si la buscaba por aquí, ella estaba por allá. Ya parecía que estábamos jugando a las escondidas.

Quise echar un vistazo al palco principal para ver si habían llegado, pero el momento que me estaba encaminando hacia allí. Robert me interceptó y se puso a darme indicaciones de último momento. Maldición.

Pronto anunciaron que la obra estaba por comenzar así que me fue imposible echar un vistazo.

Salí al escenario y me enfundé en mi papel de Romeo. Mis ojos hicieron en vano el esfuerzo de tratar de distinguirla en la oscuridad. Cada minuto que pasaba el Deja-vú de la madrugada se hacía más evidente en mi interior.

Era el último receso, salí del camerino dispuesto a terminar con esta obra de una buena vez pero justo en ese momento vislumbré al fondo acercarse a una figura elegante imposible de ignorar. Mi madre venía con ojos angustiados.

Regresé hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí mamá? –pregunté con recelo.

-Yo…- sus ojos buscaban a alguien.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-Este…ella…

La voz del director anunció que estaba por comenzar el último acto.

-Tienes que irte Terry.

-No me iré sino me dices ¿dónde está Candy?

La miré con furia. Con mil interrogantes en mi mente.

-Ella está en el tocador de damas.

Algo me decía que esa no era toda la verdad, pero no tenía tiempo para hacer más preguntas.

-Terry tienes que entrar ahora – la voz del director rayaba en la cólera

Miré a mi madre tratando de descubrir que encerraba su mirada, pero ella me regalo tan solo una sonrisa que me alentaba a que hiciera lo que el director me pedía. A regañadientes me alejé de ella.

Tal vez por lo mucho que había practicado o porque las ansias que tenía que todo esto terminara, terminé la escena tirado cerca de Karen. Pero al fin terminó la obra.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Enseguida me levanté, apenas el telón se hubo cerrado y me dirigí buscando a Eleonor. Cuando la encontré a pocos metros del escenario supe que mi corazonada iba más allá de la realidad.

-¿Dónde está Candy? – volví a preguntar.

-Ella…desapareció…en el receso escuchamos varios rumores sobre el accidente de Susana…- agaché los ojos con angustia – Decían que Susana te había salvado y que ahora te exigía casarte con ella…

No pude escuchar más. Sabía a donde había ido Candy. Directo al hospital. No podía dejar que ella hablara con Susana o peor con su madre…El corazón se me estrujó con fuerza.

-Espera Terry. ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Voy al hospital.

-Pero tienes que esperar las ovaciones. Eres el actor principal.

Me importaba un reverendo rábano que fuera el actor principal, lo único que quería era ver a Candy. Era explicarle todo. Que tonto había sido.

Salí en picada directo al hospital sin escuchar los gritos ni los aplausos de la gente.

Fui directo a la habitación de Susana. La puerta estaba abierta y ¿vacía?…entre desconcertado y vi un papel tirado en el suelo. Lo tomé tratando de encontrar una explicación a ese silencio. Aquellas palabras me cortaron la respiración.

_Perdóname, mamá. No le reproches nada a Terry. Lo amo profundamente._

_Siento haber tomado esta decisión. _

_No te preocupes por mí y se feliz._

_Susana_

Qué demonios era esto… ¿acaso estaba loca?… ¿estaba pensando en quitarse la vida? Como un rayo la verdad llegó a mi mente…tenía que encontrarla.

Corrí por los pasillos y escuché gritos que conducían a la azotea. Esperaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegué a aquel lugar un viento helado me recibió. Y mi corazón se paró en seco cuando vi ahí…a….

-Candy…

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. En los míos había pánico, en los de ella tristeza profunda. El silbido del viento helado pasó entre nosotros. Era como si algo en ese momento se rompiera. Y como si la distancia se hiciera enorme a pesar que solo nos separaban un par de metros el viento sopló con más fuerza.

-Candy… - repetí en un hilo de voz

-Terry… - apenas pude distinguir el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar mi nombre

Quise abrazarla, decirle que no se angustiara. Pero otra voz suplicante me apremió.

-¡Devuélvala rápido a su habitación! – gritó en sollozos la madre de Susana, que la sostenía en sus brazos en el suelo.

Mis ojos se volvieron a Candy pero ella agachó la mirada y se hizo a un lado, dándome paso para que hiciera lo que aquella mujer me pedía.

Di un paso casi por inercia. Y al pasar junto a Candy sentí que me desvanecía. Vi a Susana con una mezcla de ira y resignación. Me agaché y cerré los ojos. En que estaba pensando esta estúpida mujer para llegar a esto. Además porque me pedían que hiciera esto, si ahí, había otros hombres que podían levantarla.

-Terry ¿y la representación? – preguntó Susana, mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello

-Corrí enseguida, sin responder a las aclamaciones – respondí sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Lo que le decía era una verdad a medias. Corrí, porque quería encontrar a Candy y evitar que se encontrara con ella, pero lo que encontré fue peor que si hubieran hablado.

Hice un esfuerzo supremo para levantarme. Y cuando lo hice lo primero que mis ojos buscaron fue a Candy. Ahí estaba, a un par de metros de mí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Su pelo se agitaba con el viento, sus ojos estaban cristalizados. Tenía ganas de votar a Susana ahí mismo y correr hacia Candy para decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero la voz de Susana me detuvo.

-¡Fue Candy quien me salvó la vida! – confesó entre lágrimas mientras su mano se apoyaba en mi pecho.

Mi corazón dio un golpe seco. Mi pecosa era un ángel caído del cielo. Ahora Susana le debía la vida a ella.

Busqué con desesperación a Candy, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía. Con mis ojos traté de estar junto a mi amor. Pensaba en mí, como yo en ella, me miraba como yo a ella.

La forma en que me veía me devastó, sus ojos me reprochaban en silencio…mi falta de confianza en ella…me mortifiqué. Era un estúpido.

Di un paso tras otro, pero eran los de un ser sin vida. Los ojos de Candy me miraban con tanto dolor que se podía palpar. Ella sufría como yo había sufrido todo este tiempo.

Dios…que le podía ofrecer para que esto terminara….

Pasé a su lado y mi corazón dio otro golpe seco, reconociendo a la dueña de sus latidos. Entonces me di cuenta que no sentía mis brazos… Me sentí un condenado. Mis manos no estaban atadas, pero la mujer que llevaba era como las cadenas de un prisionero.

Mientras bajaba las gradas recordé que había pedido un milagro…un milagro…y ahora sentía que nunca se daría el milagro tan ansiado…

Deposité a Susana en la cama. Quería abofetearla, por haber hecho semejante estupidez. ¿Que pretendía?

Su madre recogió la nota del suelo y la guardó en su falda con pesar. Ahí estaba escrita la razón, sus palabras regresaron a mi mente y me atontaron. Giré el rostro hacia ella con resentimiento pero me topé con su triste sonrisa que me atormentó.

Me dirigí a la puerta, tenía que ver a Candy pero también quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar…

-Terry…espera… - Susana me llamó mientras su madre y la enfermera la acomodaban en la cama.

-…- regresé el rostro impávido hacia ella.

-Podrías decirle a Candy que quiero hablar con ella. Por favor. - suplicó

-… - asentí una sola vez. No sabía cómo articular palabra alguna.

¿Qué quería decirle?

Cerré la puerta con pesadez, miré hacia ambos lados buscándola. La encontré al final del pasillo. Me acerqué temeroso. No sabía cómo enfrentarla. Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero pude ver que tenía su rostro hundido entre las manos, parecía que estaba ¿llorando?

-"No, por favor, que no esté llorando" – supliqué.

Di pasos titubeantes, mientras mi corazón latía a más de mil pulsaciones por segundo.

-Candy…- dije con sufrimiento – Susana quiere verte – no podía enfrentarla…necesitaba tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y hablar con ella, en calma.

Levantó la cabeza sin mirarme.

-Bien – me pareció escuchar violines en su voz - Me viene bien. Quería decirle Adiós – se levanto y su rostro tenía una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Adiós? - mi corazón se paró en seco.

-Pensaba partir en el tren de esta noche.

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? –pregunté con angustia y sin entender del todo la magnitud de sus palabras.

-Mary me consiguió un puesto en el hospital de Chicago. Te lo pensaba decir después del estreno de la obra. – miré sus ojos tratando descubrir que mentía, pero solo encontré…dolor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunté turbado y al filo del abismo.

Ella se encaminó a la habitación sin responderme. Tocó la puerta.

-Candy… - la llamé, necesitaba hablar…no tenía tiempo que perder.

-Debes ocuparte de Susana….- los celos traspasaron su voz y sus ojos se volvieron fríos como el hielo.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-En su lugar, mezquina como soy. Yo no te podría haber salvado la vida…- dijo con determinación.

-¿Qué? – apenas podía articular palabra. Pero estaba seguro que ella vio la confusión en mi rostro.

Quise agarrarla del brazo pero me cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara. Sus últimas palabras me confundieron y me llenaron de desconcierto. Mi corazón estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco. Sentí como el cerebro me palpitaba en la cabeza.

Di un paso hacia atrás y sentí el barandal a mis espaldas, me apoyé en el casi temblando. Crucé los brazos porque sentí que me iba a romper en mil pedazos. Cerré los ojos tratando de contener la angustia dentro de mí, estaba perdiendo el control. Sentí como se me cristalizaban los ojos, ante la sola idea de perderla….

A mi rostro vino la imagen de la Virgen María, ella no había escuchado mis oraciones. Mi respiración se agitó el doble. Un pinchazo en el corazón me dijo que suplicara nuevamente por un milagro.

-Por favor…necesito que me ayudes…te pido…que no termine nuestro amor…tu sabes cuánto la amo…es todo lo que tengo….ella es mi vida… - supliqué, ya no me quedaba nada.

La última chispa de esperanza estaba por apagarse en mi corazón y con esto también mi fe.

-Necesito un milagro…- rogó mi alma.

Un recuerdo fue asomando en mi mente. Abriéndose camino entre la angustia y la desesperación. El rostro de mi padre desplazó a todos los otros pensamientos. Bonito momento para acordarme de él. Pero era su rostro desolado cuando hablamos la última vez lo que hacía que estuviera presente ahora. Sus palabras empezaron a retumbar en mi mente…

"…

-Terruce, hay algo que quiero conversar contigo. Algo que necesito que sepas…- había empezado a decir antes de marcharse.

Su rostro se había vuelto desolado y esto era seguramente lo que le había traído a mi memoria.

-Este tiempo he estado reflexionando sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día. – lo miré sin entender a que se refería- Sobre todo el daño que te hecho – me aclaró al ver el desconcierto en mi rostro - Mi intención, nunca fue lastimarte, sino darte una vida mejor. Una vida, que yo creí que sería digna para un hijo mío. – sus palabras se remontaron al pasado.

Lo miré con asombro y vi como sus ojos ahora miraban un pasado que pasaba en otra dimensión.

-Yo amaba a tu madre, como nunca he amado a nadie. Pero el amor que le tenía, no era suficiente para quedarme a su lado. Yo había sido criado sabiendo que heredaría el ducado y que tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Entre esas, estaba la de cumplir con un matrimonio arreglado desde la niñez. Así era en mi época, y no podía revelarme contra las reglas establecidas. – me miró con disculpa – Cuando conocí a Eleonor – su voz tambaleó – Fue como si la luz llegara a mis ojos por primera vez. No es que fuera la primera mujer a la que veía, no, sino que era la primera vez que una mujer me impactaba como lo hizo ella. La amé casi desde ese mismo instante. Yo siempre le hablé con la verdad.

Tragó seco y sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente al infinito.

-Ella también me amaba, por eso no le importó que yo no le pudiera ofrecer un hogar. Cuando me dijo que estaba… embarazada…me sentí el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Pensé que tú serías el motivo por el cual mi padre, tu abuelo, me permitiría casarme con Eleonor. Pero no fue así. Empezaron a ensuciar su nombre…yo no podía permitir eso. Tuve que regresar a Inglaterra para evitar más calumnias.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás había visto al duque así. El ver todo desde su punto de vista me hizo estremecer.

-Cuando Eleonor me escribió, contándome que habías nacido, lo único que quería era verte. Soñaba todas las noches como serías. No te imaginas la ilusión que tenía por conocerte. Cuando al fin pude hacerlo me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tenías los ojos de tu madre. La veía en ti. Nunca más he vuelto a sentir lo que sentí, cuando te tuve en mis brazos.

Me sonrió y vi en sus ojos que era verdad lo que me decía.

-Mi padre enfermó gravemente y el ducado debía ser heredado al primogénito, ese era yo. El rey me puso entre la espada y la pared. O me casaba o perderíamos el ducado. Eso sería una vergüenza no solo para mí, sino para toda la familia y para las generaciones venideras. Tuve que casarme. A pesar que yo amaba a Eleonor. Tuve miedo que Eleonor se casara y te alejara de mí. Lo único que podía hacer, para conservar algo de ese amor, era tenerte a mi lado. Por eso te separé de ella. Fui un egoísta. Perdóname, hijo.

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, yo había perdido el habla.

-No sabes lo que es vivir atado a una mujer a la que no amas. No sabes lo que es compartir tu casa, tu cuarto…tu cama, con alguien a quien terminas detestando por el solo hecho de existir.

Su rostro se volvió melancólico y desolado. Había un reflejo de odio en sus ojos.

-Mi vida, ha sido un suplicio desde aquel instante. Todas las noches soñaba con tu madre y me despertaba con la cara de otra mujer. Esto me hizo ser un amargado. Saber que Eleonor estaba al otro lado del mar y no poder buscarla, porque ahora otra ocupaba su lugar...era devastador. Me odié. Lo único que me permitía seguir adelante era verte crecer, era saberte junto a mí.

Fijó sus ojos en los míos.

-Terruce…tú has sido el único hijo que ha sido concebido con amor – me reveló - Se que esto que te voy a decir no está bien, pero necesito que lo sepas. Tú, eres el hijo, al que más amo en esta vida. A pesar que no he sido un buen padre quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré. Perdóname por todo el daño que pude causarte. Pero si no fuera por ti, hubiera enloquecido en aquella casa. Tú has sido el único que ha alegrado mis días.

-Sonrió tristemente. Y yo sentí que me olvidaba de respirar.

Cuando las hermanas del colegio me llamaban para acusarte de todo lo que hacías, jamás fui demasiado enérgico contigo y no porque me faltara carácter sino porque tú eres mi talón de Aquiles.

Sentí que los ojos se me cristalizaron.

-Sé que te faltó el amor de tu madre y que yo en ningún momento te demostré todo lo que significabas para mí. Tal vez, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. O porque temía que todos se dieran cuenta del profundo cariño que te tenía...que eras mi preferido. Siempre me pregunté cómo sería nuestra vida si nos hubiéramos quedado junto a Eleonor. Nuestro hogar hubiera sido tan diferente.

Su voz apenas era un murmullo. Una de sus manos fue a su mejilla y vi que lloraba…

-…Hubiéramos tenido un hogar tan lleno de amor…- su voz perdió la fuerza - Perdóname hijo, por no haber luchado. Por haber preferido un maldito ducado, en lugar de un hogar para ambos. PERDÓNAME….

Sin saber cómo, los dos nos hundimos en un abrazo lleno de dolor y de perdón. Todo este tiempo le había juzgado mal. Sin entender sus razones…"

Sentí que una lágrima bordeaba mi mejilla y volví al presente con este roce. Había pedido un milagro y el milagro estaba ahí. Me había visto reflejado en la vida del duque. Él se había atado a una mujer a la que no amaba por cumplir un compromiso y había hecho infelices a varias personas con su decisión.

¿Era eso lo que quería para mí?

No.

Ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Todo estaba tan claro y transparente como el agua.

La puerta se abrió. Y Candy salió de aquella habitación, sus ojos se sorprendieron al encontrarme parado esperándola.

-Me voy – dijo evadiendo mi mirada.

-Te acompaño. – di un paso hacia ella.

-No vale la pena – me esquivó para acercarse a las gradas.

-Déjame. Te acompaño – insistí.

-¡No quiero! ¡Déjame!

-¡No, te acompaño! – la sujeté del brazo, ahora estaba seguro que no la dejaría marchar.

-¡Si haces eso, va hacer todavía más triste! – sus ojos me enfrentaron al borde de las lágrimas.

Se soltó de mi agarre.

-Es inútil permanecer aquí… - lloraba.

Bajó las gradas a toda velocidad luchando con el vestido de vuelos que llevaba. Con cada paso que daba, sentía que mi vida perdía la razón de ser y me convertía en el vivo retrato de mi padre. No podía permitir esto. Me lancé en picada tras de ella.

En mitad de las gradas pude agarrarla por la cintura, impidiendo que bajara un solo escalón más.

-¡Candy!

Me abracé a ella y hundí mi rostro en sus risos.

-Terry…

-No digas nada….No me dejes…te lo suplico… – mi voz era un lamento.

Estaba por perder al amor de mi vida, y ni siquiera tenía el valor para hablarle. La desesperación se había apoderado de mí. Estaba llorando como un niño.

Candy se enderezó un poco, mientras yo me hundía en su cuello. La amaba más que a mi propia vida. De que me servía que Susana me hubiera salvado si estaba por perder mi existencia de la forma más desgarrante.

Entrelacé mis dedos en su cintura tratando de retenerla. Temía que ella quisiera deshacerse de mi abrazo. Pero entonces sentí que ella se estremecía con el llanto como yo.

-Sin ti no soy nada…- sollocé en cada palabra.

-…Siempre te voy a querer…- los violines en su voz me confirmó que lloraba más que yo.

-No te voy a dejar marchar…

-¿Qué?

-Si te vas…te llevas mi razón de vivir contigo – confesé.

-Pe...pero Susana te necesita…

-Pero yo te necesito a ti…

-…Esto no podría funcionar jamás si permanecemos los tres juntos…el amor de Susana es el mismo que el mío…- lloró con más fuerza –…No quiero que sufras por mi causa…es mejor que … - la interrumpí

-Sabes lo importante que es vivir sin renunciar…yo no lo sabía…hasta que mi papá me hizo ver lo que pasa cuando se renuncia al amor…- tomé aire y continué -…Puedes renunciar a los sueños…a las responsabilidades…pero no, al amor…porque la vida sin amor no vale la pena…

-Nosotros llevamos caminos diferentes…tu eres un gran actor y yo una enfermera…

-Pero en el alma tenemos la misma dirección…si te tienes que marchar…entonces nos marcharemos juntos….

-Terry…

-No te dejaré…marchar…ni a ti…ni a nuestro bebé…

-¡¿Qué?

-Candy…acaso no has pensado que en este preciso momento…puede estar creciendo un hijo tuyo y mío en tu vientre…y no dejaré que le pase, lo que a mí.

-Pe...pero…co… ¿Cómo?

-¿No has pensado en eso?

-N…no

-Es mejor que lo pienses…porque puede suceder.

La solté poco a poco y la giré por los hombros…sus manos habían bajado hacia su vientre. Ninguno de los dos teníamos la certeza que esto fuera verdad pero la sola idea nos hizo ver todo diferente.

-Tú eres mi mujer…y no hay poder en este mundo que me aleje de ti…tan solo la mue….

-Shhhhhh – me calló con su dedo

Sus ojos me miraron con miles de dudas relampagueando en ellos.

-Susana me dijo que ella no quería ser un obstáculo entre nosotros – confesó.

Quise interrumpirla pero alzó su mano y me pidió que aguardara.

-…Dijo que cuando tú la tomaste en brazos ella quiso seguir viviendo… ¿te das cuenta lo que significas para ella? – cerró sus ojos.

-No me importa lo que significo para ella…solo me importas tú.

-Has venido a verla cada día - me reprochó. Y cada palabra destilaba celos.

-He venido – confesé – Pero porque me siento culpable por el accidente…

Tomé su rostro y la obligué a mirarme.

-Pero a ti te voy a ver porque te necesito, porque te amo.

-Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué no me contaste toda la verdad?

-Porque no quería que sufrieras…

-Se supone que el amor es compartir las penas y alegrías.

-Lo sé…pero para mí… - busque las palabras exactas en mi mente - Es la primera vez que amo con tanta intensidad…que a veces no sé cómo actuar.

-Para mí también es la primera vez…que amo así…

-Entonces aprendamos juntos – le propuse.

-…- sonrió tristemente.

-Tú eres mi esposa…y nada, ni nadie cambiara eso.

La atraje hacia mí, abrazándola con fuerza…necesitaba sentirla cerca. Sus brazos me envolvieron luego de un instante. La llama de esperanza empezó a flamear con fuerza en mi interior.

La voz de la señora Malrow se escuchó en mis espaldas.

-¡¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó con reclamo.

Candy se quiso separar al instante, pero no la dejé. La solté tan despacio que pude ver cómo cada uno de sus rizos se movían en desorden. Era tiempo de hablar con la verdad.

-Candy, ella es la madre de Susana – hice una presentación formal – Sra. Malrow quiero presentarle a Candy, "mi esposa" - acentué las dos últimas palabras a propósito.

Vi como se perdía el color en las mejillas de la pobre mujer, su rostro adquirió un color tirándose a blanco transparente. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y por un momento llegué a pensar que rodaría por las gradas. Ella nos miraba sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No me iba a quedar esperando a su reacción. Abracé a Candy por la espalda y la encaminé para salir de aquel lugar que nos estaba asfixiando.

Afuera nevaba con fuerza y el frío entumecía los dedos. Con cada paso que dábamos, el abismo que se había abierto hace poco se iba rellenando. La DISTANCIA se estaba ROMPIENDO…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Mil Gracias por leer este capítulo completamente Re-editado, remasterizado, tuneado y recargado en fanfiction.

Tita Calderón


	17. Chapter 17

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XVII**

"…Pestañeé un par de veces sintiéndome totalmente desorientado.

¿Acaso lo recientemente vivido, había pasado solo en mi mente?

No había otra explicación lógica para encontrarme en el mismo lugar y en el mismo instante.

Agité la cabeza tratando de concentrarme y fue entonces que el terror se apoderó de mí, para arrojarme dentro de una bruma espesa. No podía ordenar mis ideas, estaba demasiado ofuscado como para pensar con claridad. De lo único que estaba seguro: era que aun seguía en el hospital y que aquella puerta, era del cuarto de Susana.

Para aumentar mi desconcierto, vi como la puerta se abría; esperé ver una enfermera, pero era Candy quien salía con los ojos vidriosos.

Como una bofetada me golpeó la realidad y fui consciente que el tiempo se me terminaba….

Candy se arrimó a la puerta con desaliento, mientras su rostro se volvía desolado como si hubiera estado ocultando sus emociones antes de salir de aquel lugar. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía se sorprendió con angustia y trató de componer su expresión. Vi el dolor atravesar sus esmeraldas como estalactitas por una fracción de segundo.

Su rostro me esquivó deliberadamente, mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Me voy – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Te acompaño…- aseguré.

-No, no vale la pena.

-Déjame te acompaño.

-¡Pero no! ¡Déjame! - su voz me dejó ver cierta molestia y angustia. Intenté sujetarla sintiéndome impotente.

-¡No, te acompaño! – volví asegurar.

-¡Si haces eso, va ha ser todavía más triste! - su rostro se volvió, y vi varias lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. – Es inútil permanecer más aquí - bajó las gradas a toda prisa.

-La perdía….la perdía…. Era lo único que estaba claro en mi mente.

-Mis piernas reaccionaron y se lanzaron tras ella.

-¡Candy! – pronuncié su nombre mientas corría para alcanzarla en medio de las gradas y abrazarla por la cintura.

La estaba perdiendo por una jugada del destino. Aspiré su aroma, sabiendo que sería la última vez que la tendría así.

-¡No quiero dejarte partir! – susurré - Me gustaría tanto que este instante durase una eternidad… - confesé atormentado.

Quería robarle un minuto a la vida para retenerla a mi lado, pero el destino me estaba arrebatando la felicidad.

-Terry… - sollozó

-No me digas nada. Déjame, te lo suplico… – mi voz se quebró junto con la esperanza de un futuro juntos.

Y lloré…lloré derrotado, porque no tenía nada que ofrecerle...sintiéndome impotente sin saber qué hacer como detenerla…Ella lloraba conmigo….no quería dejarla ir…pero era como tratar de detener el agua entre las manos. Sin saber cómo, mis dedos fueron perdiendo la fuerza y se soltaron de su cintura…la perdía para siempre.

-Se feliz – le pedí mientras tocaba sus hombros como mi último adiós – Se feliz Candy – le supliqué.

La solté con el dolor del alma.

-Si no, te lo reprocharé – intenté sonreír, pero era imposible.

-Tú también, Terry, sé feliz – sus ojos me miraron por última vez y vi mi dolor reflejado en sus esmeraldas que habían perdido el brillo.

El preciso instante en que se alejó de mí, me convertí en un barco a la deriva. Sin rumbo. Ahora me daba igual, vivir o no. Por más que la amara, no podía retenerla a mi lado. Había algo que me impedía hacerlo. La culpa.

La vi perderse lentamente tras la ventana, llevándose con ella la razón de mi vida.

Afuera nevaba sin parar al igual que en mi alma.

Que solo, me iba sintiendo con cada paso que ella daba, sin regresar a ver…

-Ahora estaba sin ella, como ella si mi…..Jamás la volvería a ver…. Era un estúpido, un imbécil por dejarla marchar.

Sostenía la cortina con fuerza tratando de conservar lo último de dignidad que me quedaba y con la esperanza que ella se volteara aunque fuera solo una vez, pero nunca lo hizo.

-¿Por qué no corría y la alcanzaba?… ¿qué me detenía?…

-Terry, todavía estas a tiempo – la voz de Susana me hizo volver a la cruel realidad y a la razón por la cual no podía correr junto a mi amor…- Puedes todavía alcanzarla. – me sugirió.

La miré aun sosteniéndome de la cortina para no hacer lo que ella me pedía. Pero al verla tan indefensa por mi culpa. Supe que no podía hacerlo, a pesar que era lo que más ansiaba.

-No quiero que sufras por culpa de mis caprichos….- confesó.

-Susana – repetí su nombre, con resignación sabiendo que sería mi condena para toda la vida. - Te escogí a ti – mi voz sonó tan ajena, tan irreal, tan falsa. ¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso? Me reproché en silencio.

-Terry… - su mirada deslumbró el cuarto, pero mi vida estaba desde ahora sumida en las tinieblas…"

Abrí los ojos en medio de la noche, completamente aterrado, mi corazón daba golpes secos y me dolía el pecho. No sabía que era realidad y que no.

Prendí la luz con desconcierto y mi mente poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla….sí, solo una cruel pesadilla, la cual me dejó palpar el otro lado de la moneda, lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

Todo era tan vívido, tan real…incluso sentía la desolación en mi alma que esta pesadilla me había dejado.

Mi respiración aun estaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido millas. Me levanté aun aterrado, y fui por un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía con manos temblorosas la realidad fue abriéndose paso en mi adormilada mente.

Recordé entonces con claridad como fui capaz de retener a Candy en medio de las escaleras con un argumento que ni ella se atrevió a refutar. La sospecha que nuestro hijo estaría creciendo en su vientre, era una hipótesis que en cualquier momento se podía convertir en realidad.

Volví a suspirar encontrando poco a poco la calma. Era cierto que le debía mi vida a Susana, pero también era cierto que Candy era mi esposa, mi mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra y tenía un deber moral, social y con mi alma que cumplir con mi pecosa. Gracias a Dios por eso…

Entonces vino a mi mente el rostro descompuesto de la Sra. Malrow cuando le presenté a Candy como mi esposa. No se lo esperaba, ella me creía libre como el viento y sin duda enterarse de la verdad de esa manera le debió bajar la presión.

Respiré aun con el corazón entre rejas. Y recordé claramente como habíamos salido del hospital…

"…Aun no era muy tarde, pero hacía tanto frío que las manos casi ni las sentía. Estábamos tan callados y tan quietos en el auto, mirando caer la nieve a través de los cristales…Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir.

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el infinito. Puse la llave en el contacto pero no lo encendí. Mi mano viajó indecisa hacia su rostro que estaba tan frío como el clima. Lo sentí levemente empapado. Pero no era por la nieve, sino por las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto? – preguntó en medio de un sollozo.

-Candy…- tomé su barbilla y la obligué a mirarme – Tu y yo estamos casados y lo correcto es estar juntos – mordió sus labios – Cuando en una decisión está de por medio el amor…entonces ten por seguro que es lo correcto. – aseguré sin temor.

Pero Susana te salvó la vida y ella también te ama…- su voz se resquebrajó al pronunciar lo último.

-Ella no me ama – hablé con convicción – ¿Cómo puede amar a alguien que apenas conoce?

A mi mente vinieron todos los momentos que había pasado con Susana, eran momentos sin trascendencia. Ni siquiera sabía sobre el rancio abolengo de mi apellido. Ni tampoco sabía nada sobre mi vida… ¿que conocía Susana de mí?…Nada, absolutamente nada. Lo que ella sentía, solo era una ilusión que rayaba en obsesión igual que Bárbara.

La única que me conocía por dentro y por fuera era Candy, ella sabía todo de mi vida. Sin si quiera preguntármelo, ella había sido parte de mi mundo, desde el mismo instante en que la conocí.

Candy, había palpado mis malos ratos como ninguna otra persona y me había ayudado a encontrar el camino del perdón.

Jamás podría abrirme ante nadie como lo había hecho con ella.

Susana, jamás me amaría como lo hacía Candy, jamás.

Recordé las palabras del profesor de ética del colegio "quitarse la vida, es un acto de egoísmo al que solo los débiles recurren" Esta frase cobró fuerza en mi mente y vi todo desde otra perspectiva más impasible. Candy jamás haría eso, pero Susana sí.

Mi amor por Candy se sintió más firme.

-Esto es amor – dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios y los besaba con fervor.

Sus labios me recibieron con la misma angustia que los míos y me besaron con el mismo fervor que el mío. Confirmando que habíamos nacido el uno para el otro y que lucharíamos contra la corriente de ser necesario…"

A lo lejos escuché el cantar de un gallo. Y una ráfaga de sosiego llegó a mi alma. Cerré los ojos, para concentrarme en el momento exacto que sus lágrimas y las mías rodaban al mismo ritmo.

Solo había una persona que me había visto llorar y esa era Candy….Respiré hondo mientras agradecía en silencio con una plegaria a la Virgen María por darme el milagro del amor en mi vida…

Miré el reloj, y comprobé que era el momento de enfrentarme con uno de mis más grandes retos. Era hora, de hablar con la verdad.

Sabía que la señora Malrow no estaba a esta hora en el hospital, y quería aprovechar su ausencia para hablar con calma con Susana.

Mientras me acercaba a su cuarto iba sintiendo como la respiración se me iba agitando. Toqué con cierto temor la puerta. Y tomé aire varias veces antes de entrar a su habitación.

Susana estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas frente a la ventana y cuando sus ojos me ubicaron, una luz iluminó su rostro.

Me sentí un gusano, porque iba a destrozarle el corazón a la mujer que me había salvado de una muerte segura.

Una sonrisa resplandeció en su pequeño rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos me miraban con adoración. Sentí cómo la cara se me caía a los lados por lo que le iba a decir. Era cruel lo que iba hacer, pero no tenía otra alternativa...

Sabía que esto era lo mejor a la larga, pero entonces ¿porque me sentía un canalla?

Comparé esta situación a una fábula de terror, donde yo era el asesino de un corazón.

Tan solo tenía dos opciones: convertirme en el verdugo de esta historia o ser el prisionero de una vida de amargura. En realidad no importaba lo que yo sintiera, sino, lo que más me importaba, era no hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba, Candy, ni dejar que ella sufriera porque el destino se ensañaba conmigo.

Había puesto todo en una balanza y más pesaba mi amor por ella que cualquier otra cosa.

Miré a Susana con pesar, debería ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esta mujer, pero lo único que sentía era gratitud, nada más. La amargura que sentí al reconocer mis sentimientos hacia Susana, era imposible de soportar, casi no me dejaba respirar.

Esquivé la mirada de su rostro para armarme de valor. Percibí como sus ojos se clavaban con ansiedad sobre mí.

-Estaba preocupada por ti – su voz sonó con chispas de recriminación. – Pensé que regresarías….

Levanté los ojos y los posé sobre un cuadro que estaba en la pared.

-Terry…- me llamó y yo aun no encontraba como empezar a destrozarle el corazón…que difícil era hablar con la verdad.

Le regresé a ver con el rostro lleno de pesar y encontré en ella una sonrisa que me hundía en el remordimiento.

-Quiero pedirte perdón…por lo de ayer – susurró y vi como sus mejillas adquirían un rojo encendido. - No quería ser un obstáculo entre ustedes…pensé, que si me quitaba del medio, les haría la vida más fácil…- abrí los ojos con angustia y sentí como me quedaba sin fuerza para tomar otra bocanada de aire.

Cuando escuché sus palabras entendí la angustia de Candy cuando salíamos del hospital. Entendí sus remordimientos y sus pesares…Ella me había contado a breves rasgos la conversación con Susana…pero ver el amor de Susana desbordar por sus ojos era como dagas en mi corazón.

-…Ayer cuando me llevaste en tus brazos, sentí que aun, si no volvía a actuar sobre el escenario…pensé que quería seguir viviendo junto a ti.

Solté el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Jamás había pensado en un futuro con ella. En cambio para Susana, yo era algo más que un futuro, era sus ganas de vivir… ¿cómo podía destrozarle su esperanza? Debería tirarme por un acantilado.

-…Terry…yo…haré todo lo posible para que me ames…- sus ojos brillaban. – Yo estaré siempre junto a ti…seremos muy felices…Lo sé…lo siento…tal vez te sientas un poco triste porque Candy se fue, pero….fue su decisión.

La miré sorprendido. Supe entonces que era el momento de hablar. Era ahora o nunca.

Me acerqué despacio y me acuclillé para quedar a su altura, ella me miraba con ojos expectantes. Yo no lo amaba eso estaba claro. Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de decírselo tratando de lastimarla lo menos posible.

Susana sonrió con ilusión, como si esperara una declaración de amor. Ella me amaba con tanta pasión que por momentos mi voluntad se desvanecía. Todos sus sueños eran solo una utopía, que tenían que acabar en este preciso instante.

-Susy…- dije su nombre con pesar tratando de sonar dócil – Sé que me vas a despreciar…- y también a odiar, pensé para mis adentros

-Jamás haría eso… - me interrumpió con ojos flameantes de ilusión.

Levanté la mano para que me dejara continuar. Posé mis ojos en ella con decisión.

-…Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que te voy a decir…pero créeme, que es lo mejor para ti…para todos… - a mi mente vino Candy, era solo por este amor que era capaz de dejar todo de lado.

Susana quiso decir algo…pero volví a alzar la mano en señal de que esperara.

-…Pero te pido que trates de comprender…- tomé aire - No te puedo ofrecer nada…

-Eso es lo de menos…a mi no me importa lo material, me basta con que estés junto a mi – levantó la mano para posarla sobre la mía.

Su contacto me produjo un escalofrío, mi cuerpo no toleraba su cercanía. Era una pena que no la pudiera amar.

Negué con la cabeza al ver que ella no entendía mis palabras.

-¿No entiendes lo que te quiero decir? ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo entiendo…estas preocupado por nuestro porvenir…

-No, no es eso, lo que me preocupa…no me refiero a lo económico…me refiero, a que no te puedo ofrecer un hogar…una vida en común…

Enmudeció de repente. Me miraba tratando de esquivar la verdad que se venía sobre ella.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada, porque simplemente, un hombre casado, no tiene nada que ofrecer…a una doncella como tú…

-¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto.

-Me casé hace algún tiempo atrás…por eso no puedo ofrecerte nada…que no sea mi ayuda económica y mi apoyo moral en todo lo que necesites. – vi como se desangraba su corazón a través de sus ojos.

Se quedó muy callada al darse cuenta de la verdad que le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y vi como se iba sintiendo por mi culpa desdichada.

-Lo siento Susy…mi intención jamás fue lastimarte…debí hablar claro desde el inicio, pero jamás creí, que llegarían las cosas a este extremo.

-Mentira… - negó con su cabeza.

-Escúchame…no sé como agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí. Tengo una deuda contigo, que no te la podré pagar mientras viva. Pero también tengo un deber que cumplir con mi esposa.

-¡No! ¡No te casaste! ¡Mentira! – su voz se alzó un par de octavas más de lo normal.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles…no tengo porque mentirte.

-¿Te casaste con Candy? – me sujetó la mano con dureza y sus ojos destilaban odio.

-Si.

-Pero ella dijo que se iba.

-Si ella se va…yo me iré con ella…porque yo estaré donde ella esté…

Intenté quitar la mano de su agarré pero ella se aferró con fuerza.

-No me dejes… - suplicó entre sollozos.

Sentí como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver el dolor y la angustia traspasar por su rostro. Yo no era una persona sin sentimientos y esto era demasiado.

-No te hagas esto…Susana…por favor…- me levanté y su mano se aferraba más a la mía.

-No me tienes que explicar nada…yo esperaré hasta que te separes de ella…esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario - imploró.

-Susy…no vale la pena…yo no valgo la pena – aclaré con la esperanza que entendiera.

-Si…si vales la pena…eres todo para mí…eres mi vida. – sus ojos suplicaban…

-Por favor – levanté la mano que estaba suelta – Te haces daño con cada palabra.

-No…yo te amo – insistió mientras lloraba amargamente.

Respiré hondo y traté de quitar mi mano de la suya. Nunca pensé que ella reaccionaría de esta manera…Miles de sentimientos contradictorios me inundaban…quería salir de ahí…pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de dejarla sola….

-El amor es otra cosa, Susy. – ella negó con su cabeza – El amor es mirarse en los ojos del otro y saber que tu corazón está seguro ahí. El amor no se obliga, porque nace con tan solo una mirada.

-Pero yo siento todo eso por ti.

-No Susy. Mírame. – le pedí - ¿Qué vez en mis ojos?

Sus ojos vidriosos me escudriñaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Mordió sus labios tratando de calmar el llanto.

-Tal vez, aun no me ames…pero me amarás…

-¿Qué ves en mis ojos? – repetí

-Sufrimiento, pena…- agachó la mirada derrotada.

-Ahora me voy. – dije mientras intentaba soltarme de sus manos.

-No, no te vayas. – sostuvo mi mano con más fuerza mientras suplicaba.

-Suelta mi mano, por favor.

Ella miró nuestras manos, la mía recta tratando de no tocarla y las de ella entrelazadas sobre la mía.

-Terry… por favor, no me dejes.

-Tengo que hacerlo….es lo mejor para los dos. – esto era insoportable.

La miré con dolor y a la vez con firmeza. No me quedaría y supe en ese instante que nunca más debía volver a verla. Susana soltó mi mano despacio sin dejar de ver nuestras manos. Apenas me sentí libre de su contacto di un paso atrás.

Sus ojos me buscaron desesperados. El golpeteo de la puerta fue propicio para que me alejara más de ella. Una enfermera ingresó y aproveché para salir sin regresar a ver.

Caminé desolado por el puerto, necesitaba la brisa fría del mar para aclararme…y sobre todo para tranquilizar a mi conciencia que aun estaba estrujada por el remordimiento.

Me sentía vil, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado. Una y otra vez venía el rostro suplicante de Susana…nunca vi tanta desilusión en un rostro. Ni siquiera cuando Bárbara se enteró que me había casado se asemejaba al desolado rostro de Susana.

Levanté los ojos hacia el cielo mientras sentía el aire frío filtrarse por la bufanda sobre mi rostro. Lo único que quería, era alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a Susana…irme lejos de ella…de todo lo que la rodeaba….

Seguí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, de cuando en cuando fijaba los ojos en los grandes barcos que estaban en el fondo del firmamento.

Poco a poco fui encontrando varia gente en el camino, dudé en dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, pero no era lo que quería hacer.

Seguí avanzando lentamente, prestando más atención a todo lo que me rodeaba. Tal vez así lograría apagar la congoja que me envolvía.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que el barco que estaba anclado en el puerto viajaba a Londres…lo miré con curiosidad. Tal vez mi padre había viajado en este mismo barco. Lo extrañaba.

Presté más atención a los transeúntes, quería descubrir algún rostro conocido, pero todos eran extraños.

Seguro el barco tardaría en zarpar porque aun se encontraban limpiando los marineros la cubierta. Por un momento pensé en embarcarme, ¿pero qué haría regresando a Inglaterra?…nada, absolutamente nada. Imposible pensar en regresar. Ahora ya no podía elegir mi destino a mi antojo, ahora tenía alguien que también dependía de mi…Candy…sonreí un poco de lado al pensar en mi pecosa. Y me sentí feliz de saber que ahora ella era parte de mi vida.

Miré el reloj solo para percatarme que aun no era la hora de ir a recogerla.

Seguí caminando mientras esquivaba a algunos comerciantes que se habían asentado cerca de la entrada al barco para poder vender mejor su mercadería. Entonces me fijé en algunos chicos, más o menos de mi edad que llevaban una bolsa en sus hombros. Algunos de ellos estaban acompañados.

Presté más atención y me di cuenta, que eran los hombres que se habían enlistado para ir a pelear en la guerra. Que valientes, repetí en mi fuero interno.

Regresé a ver a un hombre, cuya esposa estaba al borde del llanto. Me pregunté porque alguien con familia iría a la guerra en lugar de velar por su hogar. Estaba tan ensimismado viendo aquel panorama desalentador que no me di cuenta que alguien había puesto una maleta en mitad del camino. Tropecé y perdí un poco el equilibrio.

Irritado y algo avergonzado regresé a ver quién era el despistado que dejaba las cosas en medio camino.

-Lo siento. No debí dejar mi maleta ahí – aquella voz se me hizo demasiado familiar.

Sabía que la había escuchado de algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde. Entonces mis ojos viajaron de la maleta al dueño de la voz…

-¿Stear? - abrí mis ojos sin poder creer que fuera el inventor.

-¿Lo conozco? – acomodó sus lentes.

Era obvio que no sabía quién era, pero ¿porque no me había reconocido? En ese instante, caí en cuenta que estaba como siempre, bien enfundado en mi gorro y en mi bufanda que era imposible que me reconociera. Rápidamente retiré la bufanda de mi cara y levanté ligeramente el gorro.

-¿Terry? – me reconoció

No me dio tiempo de decirle nada y me sorprendió con un abrazo. Nunca pensé que el inventor fuera tan espontáneo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó sorprendido.

-Vivo aquí.

-Ah…cierto – se rasco la cabeza con incomodidad. – Por un momento pensé que tú también te habías enlistado.

-¿Enlistado? – no entendía nada

-Bueno…si…para ir al frente.

Lo miré confundido y de pronto entendí a lo que se refería…

El Inventor se había vuelto loco, sin duda. ¿Por qué alguien con los cinco sentidos, iría a una guerra al otro lado del océano?

Al igual que tuve este pensamiento, vi que tenía frente a mí a la persona precisa que me respondería eso.

-No me digas que ¿Tu?...- lo dejé correr, no podía imaginarme al inventor yendo a la guerra.

Entonces recordé que cuando Candy regresó de su visita a Chicago hace algún tiempo atrás, me comentó preocupada que Stear quería ir a la guerra. En ese momento me había preocupado eso, pero con tantos problemas encima me había olvidado por completo. Además, nunca tomé tan en serio el hecho que alguien como el inventor fuera tan valiente como para ir a la guerra. Esto era demasiado.

-… - me sonrió con una ligera nota de timidez y de orgullo entremezclado en su afirmativa movida de cabeza mientras se la tocaba algo incomodo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Bueno…porque quiero ayudar. – sonrió pero en su voz había mucha firmeza.

Sentí algunas miradas en nosotros. Mejor dicho sobre mí. Rápidamente me tapé la cara con la bufanda mientras le hacía una señal para alejarnos de ahí.

-La gente ya te reconoce, eh – sonaba divertido

-Así parece – comenté algo incomodo mientras caminábamos.

-¿Cómo está Candy?

-¿No la has visto? – me sorprendió su pregunta.

-No…fui al hospital, pero me dijeron que ya no trabajaba ahí. No sabía dónde encontrarla.

Era lógico que Candy no les hubiera avisado de su despido intempestivo.

-Ella está en la casa de mi mamá.

-¿La duquesa está aquí? – preguntó sorprendido.

Caí en cuenta que él no sabía nada de mi verdadera procedencia. Tragué seco, y algo incómodo por le metedura de pata que acababa de tener. Pero ya no tenía que ocultar las cosas.

-¿Tienes tiempo para tomar un café? – pregunté sabiendo que teníamos mucho que conversar. Era extraño, pero quería hablar con él.

-Si…creo que sí – se acomodó el gorro – Creo que el barco zarpará hasta el medio día.

Mientras caminábamos le fui contando poco a poco sobre mi vida. De rato en rato, él se detenía totalmente asombrado de lo que le contaba. Pero cuando le dije que mi madre era Eleonor Baker, se tropezó.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté

-Si…. ¿En serio tu madre es Eleonor Baker? – preguntó con la cara tan blanca como un papel.

-Si – dije algo desconfiado por la mirada que tenía. Era una especie de adoración y de incredulidad.

-No lo puedo creer…wow.

-Eh, Stear… ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté preocupado al ver que doblaba para el lado contrario sin rumbo.

-… – me miró desorientado.

-Es por aquí. – le indiqué el camino.

Llegamos a un café que conocía muy bien. Y ahí se puso a preguntarme con lujo de detalles cada cosa sobre mi madre. Esto era algo incomodo. Ni siquiera Candy en lo curiosa que era, me había preguntado tanto sobre Eleonor.

El tiempo había volado al lado del inventor, miré el reloj y vi que faltaba poco para ir a recoger a Candy.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Candy. – estaba un poco preocupado por la hora.

-Bien

-¿Quieres verla antes de partir? – pregunté al ver como se debatía internamente.

Suspiró hondo y metió su mando en el bolsillo.

-Creo que es mejor no verla…- me miró con tristeza – No me gustan las despedidas – me aclaró.

-Te entiendo – hice un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Podrías darle esto por mí? – me extendió algo parecido a una cajita.

-Claro – respondí mientras la tomaba en la mano.

-Es una caja de música – me explicó. – Yo le llamo la caja de la felicidad – me sonrió orgulloso.

-Seguro que le gustará – me imaginé su cara de asombro al ver el presente del inventor.

-Bien – me estiró la mano – Cuida de Candy – me pidió.

-Más que a mi propia vida – le aseguré.

Stear se giró para tomar su maleta. Miré la caja en mis manos. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo. La guerra no era un juego de niños.

-¡Stear! – lo llamé cuando le vi dar un paso para alejarse.

-¿Sí?

-No tienes que ir a una guerra que no es la tuya – dije con firmeza, mientras daba un paso para acercarme a él.

-Lo hago porque quiero proteger a mi familia.

-No creo que yendo a la guerra, sea una manera de protegerla.

-He tomado una decisión – nunca vi al inventor tan serio.

-Cuando tomaste esa decisión ¿pensaste en la gente que te quiere, en la gente que se queda esperando tu regreso?

-… - se limitó hacer un asentimiento de cabeza.

-No lo creo…Stear.

-Nadie entiende mi decisión, pero no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Y qué dijo Patty cuando partiste? – me imaginaba que la gordita se debía mínimo haber tirado al tren para detenerlo.

-No me despedí de nadie. – había cierto tono de tristeza en su voz. – Dejé una carta de despedida. – había algo de vergüenza en su tono.

-Stear – lo miré a los ojos – Yo no soy quién para decirte lo que está bien y lo que está mal…Pero antes de subir a ese barco, ponte en el lugar de las personas que te aman…de las personas que se quedan.

-…- inclinó un poco su rostro hacia la derecha, algo confundido.

-…Podrías ponerte en el lugar de Archie, por ejemplo, ¿cómo te sentirías si fuera él quien se va a la guerra? – me miró como si hubiera enloquecido, pero no me amedrenté - ¿Serías capaz de vivir con la zozobra de saber si tu hermano va o no a regresar? ¿Y si no vuelve….?

Agachó la mirada totalmente impactado con mis preguntas. Vi como se debatía internamente.

-Y sitúate también en el lugar de Patty… ¿La quieres?

-Claro – sus orejas adquirieron un color rojo intenso. -¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Qué hicieras, si fuera ella la que decidiera irse a la guerra?

-Terry….ella es mujer y las mujeres no van a la guerra- dijo en tono burlón.

-Las mujeres también van a cuidar a los heridos y no por eso dejan de estar en peligro.

-… - tragó seco.

-¿Y qué harías si te dicen un día, que la mujer que quieres nunca más va a regresar? No sentirías que todo tu mundo se viene encima.

-Pero voy a regresar – aseguró.

-En el frente…Stear…nada es seguro. No digo que tu sacrificio sea en vano – lo miré, pero el miraba al infinito – Lo que quiero decir, Stear, es que pongas en una balanza, lo que ganas al ir a la guerra y lo que pierdes en el futuro en el caso de que las cosas no fueran favorables. Sabes, hace poco…poquísimo tiempo, tuve que tomar una decisión, me sentía tan confundido, pero hubo alguien que me hizo ver cómo sería mi futuro si tomaba la decisión inadecuada….

Los últimos momentos en el hospital me vinieron como un relámpago. Di un gran respiro sabiendo que lo que hice fue lo mejor.

Me acerqué a él y le extendí la mano hasta tocarle el hombro en un gesto muy parecido al que había tenido mi padre antes de despedirse.

-Piénsalo Stear…a mi modo de ver…es mas lo que pierdes que lo que ganas si te embarcas. La vida, solo es una….Pero la decisión es tuya.

Sus ojos me esquivaron con confusión.

Saqué un papel y una pluma del bolsillo y escribí a toda velocidad.

-Esta es la dirección donde vivo….mi departamento no es muy grande, pero si cambias de opinión, tendrás un lugar donde quedarte, al menos mientras aclaras tus pensamientos.

Estiré el papel y me pareció ver que su mano temblaba ligeramente.

Nos miramos a los ojos y una pena muy grande me invadió. Tal vez sería la última que lo vería…en la guerra nada era seguro.

Traté de quitar estos pensamientos de mi mente pero una punzada de temor me invadió.

Lo vi alejarse, sintiéndome totalmente impotente, sin saber cómo detenerlo. La vida era una continua toma de decisiones, unas veces acertadas y otras no…pero la guerra, sin duda, era la decisión más peligrosa que se podía tomar.

Apuré el paso porque casi era la hora de recoger a Candy. Había ido a sustituir a una enfermera en una clínica cerca del puerto. No era un trabajo fijo, pero al menos era una forma de mantenerse ocupada.

Cuando al fin la divisé, pensé que había echado raíces en el piso. Se había demorado como cuarenta y cinco minutos en salir. Si no fuera porque la amaba tanto, ya me hubiera ido hace tiempo.

-Lo siento – fue su saludo con un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Pecosa. – dije aliviado de que al fin estuviera conmigo.

-Es que imagínate: encontré al doctor Jackson, el jefe del área de cardiología del hospital. – la miré algo confundido. - Yo trabajé con él muchas veces, y me dijo que estaba buscando una enfermera para que cuidara a su hijo. Resulta que tuvo un accidente, y quedó mal de la pierna. Entonces hace poco lo sometieron a una cirugía y parece que fue todo un éxito, entonces él está buscando una enfermera para que lo cuide en su casa, mientras se recupera. Y me ofreció el trabajo a mí…imagínate que me va a pagar tres veces más de lo que ganaba en el hospital.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque además tengo que ayudarle con la rehabilitación.

-¿Y cuando empiezas?

-No lo sé, aun no acepté.

-¿No aceptaste? ¿Por qué?

-Porque quería consultarlo contigo – sonreí ante su gesto.

Alcé la mano y acaricié su rostro…cuanto la amaba.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? –pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-Si…bueno…en realidad quiero trabajar en un hospital, pero si ayudo al doctor Jackson con esto, seguro me dará buenas referencias. Y este trabajo no es por mucho tiempo. Solo hasta que el pequeño se recupere.

-Entonces hazlo – la animé.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, Candy.

No acabé de decir eso cuando sentí como sus brazos me envolvían con fuerza. La abracé con la misma entrega.

-Entonces mañana hablaré con él.

-¿Y si hasta eso encuentra a alguien más?

-No, no lo creo. Dijo que esperaría por mi decisión.

-Bien.

Sus ojos destellaban una alegría contagiante.

-¿Hablaste con Susana? – preguntó de repente.

-Si.

-¿Y cómo te fue?

-Podría decirse que….no me fue tan mal – la palabra exacta era…aterrador.

-No te entiendo.

-Al principio no comprendió las cosas, pero luego terminó aceptando la realidad.

-¿Y se puso triste?

-Si... Pero lo superará.

Me miró con cara de preocupación, pero no quería que Candy se preocupara por Susana. En ese momento se me ocurrió algo mejor para que se olvidara de ella.

-¿Adivina con quien me encontré hace poco?

-¿Con quién?

-Al Inventor.

-¡Stear! – había emoción contenida – Pero ¿dónde?

-En el puerto.

-¿En el puerto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Esto era algo difícil de decirlo. Tomé sus hombros. Y la miré a los ojos.

-Él, estaba por embarcarse a Europa.

Me miró algo confusa, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de todo.

-¿Stear se va a la guerra? – en sus ojos brillaba la angustia.

-…- hice un asentimiento de cabeza tratando de suavizar las cosas – Si. – contesté con pena.

-¿Pero porqué? No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco, pero él estaba decidido.

-¿No pudiste detenerlo?

-Hablé con él, pero nada de lo que dije, lo hizo cambiar de decisión – hablé con pesar.

-Necesito verlo… ¿podemos ir? Tal vez si habló con él, logre que cambie de idea.

-Vamos entonces - dudaba que pudiera lograrlo pero no perdíamos nada intentándolo.

Apresuramos el paso hasta correr y poder llegar al puerto lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegamos escuchamos el silbido del barco anunciando su partida.

-¡Stear! ¡Stear! ¡Stear! - empezó a gritar Candy entre la multitud.

Era en vano sus gritos, porque toda la gente gritaba despidiendo a sus parientes y amigos con las manos levantadas y con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

Esquivamos gente y tratamos en vano de distinguir al Inventor entre los pasajeros del barco. Solo eran rostros desconocidos.

Nos quedamos viendo como el barco se alejaba sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Stear se fue – sollozó Candy.

-Él estará bien – traté de darle ánimos mientras la abrazaba.

Se acurrucó en mi costado como un pajarito indefenso. La abracé fuerte.

-Mira, esto me dio Stear para ti. – saqué la caja del bolsillo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Me dijo que era la caja de la felicidad.

-Stear – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Abrió la cajita y empezó a tocar una música. Pero a los pocos segundos el sonido cesó.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunté al ver que ya no sonaba.

-Nada – se excusé – Se calló solita.

-Déjame ver – estiré la mano para coger la caja.

La miré por todos lados, tratando de encontrar el daño, pero nada.

-Creo que no funcionará, más – dijo resignada.

-¿Por qué?

-Los inventos de Stear no siempre funcionan, Terry.

-¿En serio?

-Si…al menos no explotó.

-Jajajajaja – reímos juntos.

Candy se puso melancólica mientras regresábamos.

-¿Quieres ir al teatro conmigo? – le pregunté tratando de distraerla, no me gustaba verla triste

-¿En serio, puedo ir?

-Claro que sí.

-Pero, no estoy vestida para la ocasión. – bajó la vista hacia su abrigo rojo.

-Yo te veo muy bien. – Candy siempre estaba linda, de la forma que se vistiera y era mucho más linda sin tanta ropa, pensé para mis adentros.

-No es cierto, mírame.

La miré de hito a hito y la verdad la encontraba hermosa. ¿Pero quien entiende a las mujeres?

-Tengo una idea. Mira, ahí varios trajes. Ahí pedimos que te presten uno.

-…¿en serio?

-Claro.

Cuando llegamos al teatro, alguna gente ya estaba haciendo cola para entrar. A pesar que era muy temprano todavía.

Candy entró conmigo al camerino ante las miradas curiosas de algunos actores. Pero no me importaba lo que pensaran. Ella, ya era mi esposa. La ayudante de vestuario era una persona muy agradable y me consiguió el traje adecuado para Candy.

Pero conseguir un asiento no fue tan fácil como el vestido, porque todas las localidades estaban vendidas. Tuve que hablar con Robert para que me ayudara. Siempre había unos asientos que acomodaban en la primera fila para invitados de última hora o para gente de dinero que pagaban el doble por entrar.

Luego de que se cambiara en mi camerino, me acompañó mientras me enfundaba en el traje de Romeo.

-Estás muy guapo – aseguró cuando salí vestido de Romeo. Sus ojos me miraban hechizados.

-Gracias – contesté divertido.

-El traje oscuro te que muy bien – se mordió los labios de forma insinuante. Algo raro en ella.

-Jajajajaja. Candy…me pones nervioso – confesé divertido.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que me miras como si me fueras a comer –bromeé.

-Mmmmm – es sus ojos brillo la picardía – Me conformo con robarte un beso.

-¿Solo uno? –pregunté con fuego en mis ojos.

Se acercó a mí con una mirada diferente, una mezcla de poder y de decisión. De seguridad y diversión. Sus labios se posaron en los míos, con posesión. Generalmente era yo, el que tomaba esta actitud, pero ahora era ella quien se abría paso por mis labios. Me llevó al cielo en un par de segundos. Y mi cuerpo respondió al instante. Quería arrancarle el vestido.

Su beso se detuvo en un instante, abrí los ojos al ver que sus labios no regresaban sobre los míos. Pero casi instantáneamente se volvieron a apoderar de los míos, con más fervor que el primer roce.

Algo de cordura asomó por mi mente.

-Eh Candy, si me sigues besando así. No voy a poder salir al escenario. –confesé con voz ronca entre sus labios.

Me sonrió con triunfo.

-Quiero que salgas al escenario – puso su frente en la mía – Solo quería ser la primera en besar a Romeo.

Pestañeé un par de veces divinamente fascinado. Atisbé que sus besos eran una manera de marcar su territorio.

Quise acompañarla hasta los asientos pero ya había varios espectadores dentro del teatro. Me sonrió y se fue entre las cortinas hasta su asiento que estaba en primera fila.

Me quedé parado viéndola por detrás del telón. Sus ojos resplandecían entre todos.

Tenerla cerca me hizo actuar con más pasión. De cuando en cuando, mis ojos se fijaban en ella, mejor dicho en el lugar donde sabía que estaba porque no la podía ver con todas las luces sobre mí.

La aclamación de la gente fue algo avasallador y pude ver el rostro orgulloso de Candy sonreír entre lágrimas cuando las luces se encendieron tenuemente al finalizar la obra. Era para ella para quien había actuado.

El escenario se empezó a llenar de flores y los gritos y aplausos no cesaban. Entonces en un acto deliberado alcancé a tomar una rosa entre mis manos que caía desde los palcos y sin dudarlo enfoqué la mirada con resolución en aquellos ojos verdes que eran el centro de mi vida.

Caminé despacio hasta el filo del escenario mientras todo el teatro enmudecía.

Candy me miraba expectante, nerviosa y con cierto sobresalto en las bordes de sus ojos.

Sonreí de medio lado y le hice una pequeña venia. Estiré el brazo derecho justo hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron casi con pánico al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un tono rosa que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era, sonrió con nerviosismo y dio un paso para acercase. Cuando su mano tocó la flor, sonreí con todo el amor desbordando por mis ojos.

-Para ti, mi Julieta en liana – mis palabras fueron tan suaves que solo ella las pudo escuchar.

-Gracias – su voz tembló.

El teatro entero estalló en aplausos y gritos.

Candy dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás mientras acurrucaba la flor en su pecho.

Todos los actores hicimos una gran reverencia y sus miradas variaban entre el asombro y la diversión.

Sentí varios flashes inundar el teatro pero mis ojos no se apartaban de aquella rubia que estaba más sonrosada que nunca.

En cuanto salí del escenario le pedí a uno de los ayudantes que por favor fuera por Candy.

-Hey Terry, volviste loca a la audiencia. – era James a mis espaldas.

-Fue algo inesperado pero muy bien planificado – secundó Karen. - Aunque hubiera sido mejor si me la hubieses dado a mi – concluyó.

-Sería bueno que hicieras eso, siempre con una chica diferente. – era la voz del director.

-Esto solo lo hice, porque la espectadora es "mi esposa". – me di la vuelta y me alejé.

-¡¿Qué? - repitieron al unísono los tres.

Cuando llegué al camerino, Candy ya estaba esperándome ahí.

-¡Felicitaciones! – fue su saludo de bienvenida

-Gracias. – sonreí - ¿Te gustó la flor?

-Terry…casi me da un infarto – se llevó una mano al corazón - ... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – se volvió a sonrojar.

-¿No te gustó? – la miré de lado.

-Claro que sí, pero fue tan inesperado, que me quedé como en shock. – su mano fue a su mejilla en un gesto de nerviosismo. – Aun me tiemblan las piernas

-Porque te amo – aseguré.

-¿No te entiendo? –dijo algo ofuscada.

-Que te di la flor, porque te amo – acaricie su rostro con veneración.

-…- sus ojos me miraban con adoración – Fue muy lindo de tu parte…jamás pensé que harías eso.

-Por ti, haría lo que fuera. – admití con mi corazón en la mano.

Nos fundimos en un beso, que me permitió desahogar todo el furor de ser aclamado.

-Mira la cantidad de flores que te han llegado. – señaló las flores.

-…- sonreí con incomodidad.

Esperaba que no hubiera tarjetas insinuantes. O cartas con declaraciones de amor. Fijé los ojos en ella disimuladamente mientras me dirigía al biombo para cambiarme. Pero solo la vi dar una ojeada rápida a las flores.

-¿Conoces a las personas que te envían estas cosas? – preguntó mientras me cambiaba.

-No – conteste detrás del biombo.

-¿Y qué haces con tantas flores?

-Las más bonitas creo que terminan donde cierta enfermera que conozco – saqué la cabeza para ver que hacía.

La encontré agitando una caja cerca de su oído.

-¿Y el resto?

Se las regalo a los actores menos afortunados – recordé todas los ramos que Karen se llevaba a su camerino para fingir que eran suyos.

Acabé de vestirme con agilidad.

-Ábrela – le sugerí al ver que tenía otra caja en sus manos. – Seguro son chocolates…

-… - me miró algo desconfiada pero a la final su curiosidad supero todo.

-Te lo dije – aseguré al comprobar que eran chocolates.

-¿Aun no nos vamos? – preguntó mientras degustaba el cuarto chocolate.

-No…aun debe haber gente afuera. Y no quiero estar en medio de tanta gente – recordé lo que era sentirse perseguido.

-Pero, esa gente quiere verte.

-Lo sé. Pero que se conformen con ver a Karen jajajajaja.

Salí un rato del camerino, para que se cambiara con tranquilidad y poder devolver el vestido. Casi no había nadie. Sólo la gente de la limpieza y uno que otro actor. Miré por una ventana que daba a la calle para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie. Aun había chicas merodeando las entradas y suplicando a los de seguridad que les permitiera pasar.

Suspiré con una mezcla de resignación y de petulancia. La fama era algo un poco difícil de asimilar y era muy fácil dejarse envolver por su falso cobijo. La fama era efímera…

Eleonor nos esperaba para la cena y casi se desmayó cuando Candy le contó el detalle que había tenido con ella.

-¿En serio hiciste eso Terry? – preguntó con sus manos colocadas a los lados de sus mejillas.

-Si – contesté con resignación.

-Que gesto, más hermoso. – suspiró.

-Es que no se imagina como todo el teatro enmudeció – le contó Candy.

-Debió ser un momento muy especial – me miraba con orgullo.

Me sentí algo avergonzado, en ese momento todo fue tan espontaneo que no me importaba nada, pero ahora que lo veía en perspectiva me parecía una osadía.

Creo que el papel de Romeo me estaba afectando un poco. En conclusión estaba loco de amor por aquella pecosa que había sido capaz de despertar en mí, un amor que se filtraba por los poros de mi piel y que era imposible de ocultar.

-Chicos, quiero que escojan el modelo de las invitaciones. Yo estoy indecisa entre estos: ¿con filos de oro o con filos de plata? – sentenció Eleonor, mientras nos daba como veinte variedades de invitaciones de todos los tamaños y colores.

Pero las invitaciones no eran nada, casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi la lista de invitados. Esto no parecía una boda sino el estreno de una obra de teatro. Había una cantidad de nombres de gente famosa y de la sociedad que me incomodaba. Suspiré resignado y traté de poner mi mejor cara para que no notaran mi incomodidad.

Fijé mis ojos en Candy y pude ver como sus cejas se tensionaban con tedio. Presté más atención a sus facciones que a las invitaciones. Era obvio que algo le molestaba. Apenas opinaba y todo hacía y deshacía Eleonor. Esto no me gustaba.

-Necesito que revisen la lista de invitados para asegurarnos que no falte nadie.

Solo faltaba que quisiera invitar a la sociedad protectora de animales. Insisto, esto no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Mamá, nos puedes dar unos minutos para revisar la lista? ¿Tal vez te olvidaste de la señora de la limpieza? – dije irónico

Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Y salió en silencio algo enojada por mi comentario.

-No debiste decirle eso – me regañó Candy.

La miré con reproche porque sabía que tenía razón en mi comentario pero no quería admitirlo.

-Candy, esto – tomé el papel entre mis manos – No es una lista de invitados para nuestra boda. Esto parece la lista de invitados para ver un espectáculo.

-… - me miró con tristeza.

-Lo que más me molesta, es que ni tú, ni yo, estamos de acuerdo con esto. – la miré con resignación - No quiero que nuestra boda sea un espectáculo para la sociedad neoyorquina. Siempre pensé que nuestra boda sería algo más íntimo – tomé su mano entre las mías – Candy, si tú quieres esto, lo aceptaré por ti – hablé mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

-…Yo también quería eso….- confesó – Pero tu mamá quiere que sea el acontecimiento del año. – bajó la mirada levemente.

-Candy… ¿Cómo quisieras que fuera? – pregunte sin despegar mi frente de la suya.

-Me gustaría que nos casáramos en la capilla del Hogar de Pony, no es como la catedral, pero es muy acogedora…tampoco podría ir mucha gente, solo nuestros seres queridos. – suspiró con nostalgia.

-Yo también quiero eso… - confesé con ilusión.

-¿En serio?

-Si…Candy…yo también quiero eso. Pero desde que Eleonor se hizo cargo de los arreglos, todo se nos fue de las manos.

-Lo sé, y es por mi culpa – sus ojos se entristecieron.

-No, no es tu culpa. Yo tengo gran parte de culpa por andar solo preocupado por la obra. Pero ya no más. Haremos esto, a nuestro modo.

-Pero, tu mamá ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero también tiene que entender lo que nosotros queremos.

Me miró con cierto temor en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos en el Hogar de Pony? – sabía que para ella, ese lugar era muy especial.

-Sí, pero sabes que no es posible. – bajó la mirada resignada.

-Nada es imposible. Candy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que nos vamos a casar en el Hogar de Pony.

-Pero tu mamá no va a querer.

-Candy, amor – tomé su rostro entre mis manos. – Es nuestra boda, y Eleonor tendrá que entender. – aseguré con firmeza.

-¿Pero y la obra? – preguntó con angustia.

-No te preocupes por eso. – en mi mente se trazaba todo un plan.

-Mira ya sé. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos después de la gira? - propuso.

-No, debe ser antes de que empiece la gira. Hablaré con Robert para que me de unos días entre el cierre de la obra aquí y el inicio de la gira. Así te vas conmigo. – ella tenía que irse conmigo a la gira, no cabía duda.

-Me parece…GENIAL – sus ojos centellaron igual que los míos.

Empezamos a planificar nuestra boda, como debimos haberlo hecho desde un inicio.

Si por mi fuera, la llevaría a la primera iglesia que encontrara y listo. Pero Candy se merecía una boda como la de sus sueños y por ella era capaz de esperar para hacer su sueño realidad.

Al llegar al departamento me sentí aliviado por el rumbo que había tomado mi vida. Bien dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma. Ahora me sentía en paz no solo conmigo, sino con la vida.

Recordé el rostro desilusionado de mi mamá cuando le dijimos que no queríamos casarnos en Nueva York sino en el Hogar de Pony.

Ninguno de sus argumentos fue suficiente para convencernos de lo contrario. Candy casi no habló, pero fue lo mejor. Eleonor, no pudo objetar ante mis argumentos. A la final terminó aceptando nuestra decisión y decidió que ella seguiría haciéndose cargo de todo. Menos de los invitados, porque eso corría por nuestra cuenta.

Me saqué el saco y lo puse sobre la silla, empecé a desabotonarme la camisa y a aflojarme el pantalón cuando escuché un golpeteo en la puerta.

Automáticamente miré el reloj. Eran casi las once de la noche. Un mal presentimiento me inundó de repente. Tuve la ligera impresión que podría ser la señora Malrow. Volví a sentir la angustia que casi había desaparecido.

Me quedé estático y silencioso esperando que se marchara, pero nuevamente volvieron a tocar.

Pausadamente y con cierto temor me acerqué a la puerta, empuñé la cerradura vacilante.

A mi mente vino la imagen de dolor de la señora Malrow diciéndome que Susana me necesitaba. Se me hizo un hueco en el estomago. Rápidamente pensé en mil excusas para darle.

Abrí la puerta con cierta molestia y desasosiego. Pero todo se me puso en blanco cuando me encontré con la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Stear? …

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Gracias por leer este capítulo completamente remasterizado.

Se preguntarán porque el inicio lo hago con la escena de las escaleras nuevamente y con la versión original. Bueno lo hice para que Terry pudiera palpar los dos lados de la historia. ¿Soy una masoquista verdad?

Si me envian un review, seré sumamente feliz.

Tita Calderón


	18. Chapter 18

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad.**

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**By Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Aquel rostro que tenía frente a mí, eran tan familiar y a la vez tan lejano que por un momento me quedé perplejo observándolo.

Stear se veía diferente, no solo por la nariz que estaba de color grana por el frío, ni por la sonrisa de incomodidad que traslucía en su boca, ni por la mirada distante que se dejaba ver tras sus lentes, que tenían pequeñas gotas de agua pegadas en los cristales, sino por la expresión de desconcierto marcada en su rostro.

No era el mismo chico jovial y despreocupado del colegio que yo había conocido; ahora parecía un hombre mucho más adulto y sufrido. El gesto de su rostro delataba su pesar.

-Lo siento ¿te desperté? – dijo haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

-No, para nada, acabé de llegar hace poco. – contesté aun aturdido por la sorpresa de verlo en el portal. Hubiera jurado que él se había embarcado en el barco de la tarde pero…ahí estaba, parado frente a mi - Adelante, no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor – le pedí de inmediato.

Me hice a un lado para que entrara. Empuñaba su maleta con fuerza porque los nudillos estaban casi blancos por la fuerza que aplicaba. Vaciló un poco antes de entrar. Enseguida se sacó la gorra. Se la quité de las manos para colocarla en el perchero detrás de la puerta. Estaba casi empapada.

Llevó las manos juntas a la boca y se las sopló para darse calor. Se notaba que había estado deambulando por las calles durante horas.

-Siéntate, mientras te preparo un café caliente. – hablé tratando de suavizar la atmosfera de incomodidad que pronto se había hecho presente.

-Gracias, no era mi intención molestarte – estaba apenado.

-Para nada, hombre. – aseguré con convicción mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Lo miré de soslayo, sin saber cómo preguntarle, el porqué había desistido de su viaje. Pero temía presionarlo. Era mejor dejarlo a que se tranquilizara. Miraba hacia todos los lados y frotaba sus manos tratando de darse calor.

Puse agua a calentar, mientras sacaba los utensilios necesarios para prepararle un café bien cargado.

-¿Y dónde está Albert? – preguntó de repente.

Me quedé estático, supuse que lo habían visto en Chicago y que ya sabían la verdad de su identidad. Pero su inusitada pregunta me dejo algo desubicado.

-¿Vive aquí contigo, verdad? – volvió a preguntar al siguiente segundo.

-Bueno, si…- dije sin saber que decir….que lio esto de estar guardando secretos ajenos.

-Es una pena que haya perdido la memoria. – continuó- ¿Crees que algún día pueda recuperarse? – preguntó con ingenuidad.

-Definitivamente, el Inventor, no sabía nada de nada.

-Estoy seguro que sí – no sabía si decirle que él ya recuperó la memoria…

-¿Y a qué hora llega? – volvió a preguntar mirando la hora de su reloj.

-En realidad, Albert no está aquí. Viajó a Chicago. - hablé sinceramente.

-¿Así? – estaba sorprendido y sentí como sus ojos se posaban sobre mí.

-Sí. Él quería ver si estando allá recuperaba la memoria. – ni yo me creía lo que hablaba.

Hubiera sido bueno verlo. Pero claro, él no nos hubiera reconocido.

-Claro que sí. – aseguré.

-… - me miró sin entender.

Yo y mi bocota, cuando aprendería a no ser tan impulsivo.

-Es que como Candy le ha hablado tanto de ustedes, seguro que si te hubiera reconocido – intenté componer en el aire mis desfases.

-Candy – dijo con dulzura - ¿Ella debe creer que me embarqué? – lo dijo como para sí mismo.

-Si, estaba muy triste, te fuimos a buscar en el puerto, pero cuando llegamos el barco ya estaba zarpando.

Agachó la mirada y vi como se sacó los lentes y fingió limpiarlos. Se los volvió a colocar.

-Le gustó mucho tu caja de música. – le conté tratando de aliviar el aire que nuevamente se volvió denso.

-¿En serio? – sonrió.

-…- hice un asentimiento de cabeza. – Tu café está listo. – le indiqué.

-Gracias. – se acercó a la mesa visiblemente nervioso y apenado.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de la taza buscando calor. Dio un sorbo, disfrutando del calor que la tasa emanaba. Me senté frente a él y lo acompañé con otra taza de café.

-Qué bueno que no te embarcaste – dije de repente, me alegraba verlo.

-…- alzó la vista y sonrió tristemente.

Vi a través de los cristales de sus lentes, como los ojos se le enturbiaban con incertidumbre. Aun no estaba del todo seguro de su decisión. Había varias dudas cruzarse en ellos.

Di un sorbo a mi café y él me imitó. Guardamos silencio.

-¿Quieres otro café? – pregunté al ver que su tasa estaba vacía.

-… - hizo un leve asentimiento – Gracias.

Otros minutos de silencio nos acompañaron.

-…Estuve a punto de subir al barco… – empezó diciendo - …Y cuando di el primer paso para subir…ahí, de repente, me puse en el lugar de Archie, tal como me lo sugeriste – bajó la mirada con tristeza. – No podía hacerle esto – meditó – No pude dar otro paso. La gente seguía embarcándose pero yo estaba estático…sin saber qué hacer. No pude avanzar. Si daba un paso más, tenía la certeza que rompería el corazón Archie, había algo que me lo decía muy en el fondo. De alguna manera tenía que protegerlo. Siempre fue así, sabes…desde pequeño siempre cuidé de él…me pregunté ¿qué estaba haciendo ahora?, lo estaba abandonando…- sus ojos casi estaban cristalinos.

Puso la tasa sobre el plato y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza.

-Estoy tan confundido. – suspiró.

-Hiciste lo mejor, Stear. – me miró – Subirte con estas dudas al barco, hubiera sido un error.

-¿Tú lo crees? – me miró buscando apoyo.

-Estoy seguro. Ahora es mejor que no te atormentes. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres. Mira, ordena tus ideas con calma, sin presiones. Pero nunca dejes de poner todo en una balanza, ¿entiendes?

-Lo haré. Gracias, Terry.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Solo estoy dando la mano a un amigo.

-…- sonrió con sinceridad - …Gracias - susurró.

Seguimos tomando nuestro café. Sabía que luego de este café me costaría conciliar el sueño. Pero no me importaba. El tener frente a mí a Stear me alegraba enormemente. Era como si hubiera rescatado un animalito de la calle, no sé porque tenía esta sensación, pero era reconfortante.

Se le notaba cansado y confundido. Tenía que darle su espacio para pensar.

-Aquí dormía Albert. Las sábanas están limpias, la señora que limpia el departamento las cambió.

-Gracias…- me miró de soslayo – No tenía a donde ir….ni si quiera tenía dinero para nada. La tía abuela dejó de darme dinero cuando se enteró que quería ir a la guerra… – esa vieja, era terrible, pensé para mis adentros - …Tal vez pensaba que si no me daba dinero desistiría de viajar – la excusó.

-¿Y cómo pensabas viajar sin dinero? – pregunté.

-Me ofrecí a lavar los platos en el barco y ayudar en la cocina – no se sentía apenado.

Sonreí de medio lado imaginándome al Inventor lavando los platos, o inventando alguna nueva receta para el capitán del barco. Pobre, no sabe de lo que se libró ese pobre hombre. Y de pronto se me vino la cara de la Hermana Grey dando un grito en el cielo al encontrar a alguien del Real Colegio San Pablo lavando platos…

-¿Qué te causa gracia? – me preguntó al ver mi sonrisa.

-La verdad, pensaba en la cara de la hermana Grey si se enterara que un alumno del Real Colegio San Pablo estaba lavando platos – confesé.

-Jajajaja – reímos juntos – Seguro que se le caía el hábito – completó.

-Jajajaja – reímos con más ganas.

Lo miré fijamente mientras acomodaba su maleta sobre la cama, tenía algo de Albert, tal vez la sangre liviana o tal vez algo en sus ojos los hacía ligeramente parecidos.

Me pregunté cómo sería si en su lugar estaría el Elegante. ¡Puahj! sería desastroso. Yo mismo le hubiera comprado el pasaje para que se fuera en el barco y me hubiera cerciorado de que se embarcara.

Me recosté cansado, mientras ponía ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza. Me puse a meditar sobre todo lo vivido en los últimos días. Respiré hondo con la certeza que había hecho las elecciones adecuadas para encaminar mi vida…bueno ahora mi vida ya no era tan mía, sino también de ella, de Candy. Estaba seguro que saltaría de la felicidad cuando se enterara que el inventor no se había embarcado. Ya quería que llegara mañana para darle la sorpresa.

Sin duda, Stear no era tan madrugador como Albert, pero ahora él era mi invitado, así que me puse a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Sonreí de lado. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo estaría preparando el desayuno para el Inventor en mis días de colegio, le hubiera metido un buen puñetazo….por idiota. Pero para mi asombro no me molestaba hacerlo, Stear siempre me había tratado con cortesía a pesar que yo no era su santo de devoción. Especialmente después de la pelea que tuve con su hermano.

Recordé que solía escucharlos reír al otro lado de mi habitación en el colegio, su risa me molestaba, pero no por el ruido, sino porque sentía un poco de envidia de su relación. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro. En cambio yo, estaba solo, completamente solo.

Siempre soñé con tener un hermano mayor que me cuidara, con quien poder conversar…y al ver la relación de ellos, mi corazón se vio trisado de amargura. A mis hermanastros jamás los vi como algo mío. Sino como seres extraños, desconocidos que compartían la casa. Jamás me sentí su hermano, y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era recíproco. Casi nunca nos dirigíamos la palabra, tal vez con el mayor compartí un par de juegos, pero no era algo que me gustaba recordar. Porque la duquesa se encargaba de recordarle que yo era un bastardo…

Un suspiro amargo nació del fondo de mi alma al recordar mis amargos días de aquellos tiempos.

-Buenos días – el saludo de Stear me trajo al presente.

-¿Qué tal dormiste? – fue mi saludo.

-Bien gracias. – en su rostro había más calma y casi había desaparecido la angustia de sus ojos.

Nos sentamos a desayunar.

-¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? – preguntó

-Sí, pero más tarde. Voy a ver a Candy, para acompañarla a la clínica donde está trabajando temporalmente.

-…- sonrío – No puedo creer que Candy sea toda una enfermera – dijo como para él mismo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero aunque no lo creas, es muy buena enfermera.

-Me gustaría verla. – confesó con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Aunque sería mejor si le das la sorpresa en la tarde. La puedo traer aquí, para que conversen un buen rato.

-Sería bueno…pero…

-¿Pero?

-Creo que ya debo irme… - dijo de repente

-¿Regresas a Chicago? – le pregunté tratando de no ser imprudente.

-No

-¿No? ¿Piensas embarcarte? – pregunté con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados

-Aun no estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer…Pero no quiero regresar a Chicago todavía.

-Y porque no te quedas aquí, mientras decides que quieres hacer. – le ofrecí, podía ver como una ligera bruma de incertidumbre lo envolvía, yo había pasado por eso, y tal vez por eso me sentía tan identificado con él.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Ya te dije que no eres ninguna molestia.

-Pero es que no tengo dinero para ayudarte y…

-Levanté la mano para que dejara de hablar.

-Stear, no te preocupes por eso. Casi somos familia…mejor dicho ya somos de la familia – confesé mientras sus ojos me escrutaban.

Él aún no sabía que nos habíamos casado.

-Candy y yo, nos casamos hace unos días.

-¿En serio? No lo puedo creer. ¿Pero por qué no nos avisaron? – había cierto tono de reproche mezclado con asombro.

-Fue algo muy inesperado y es una historia un poco larga de contar.

-Me gustaría escucharla.

-Entonces tendrás que quedarte para que Candy te la cuente con lujo de detalles. Si no, no me lo perdonará.

Sonrió derrotado. Sus lentes me dejaron apreciar una mirada de alivio en sus ojos. Estaba seguro que Stear viviría un buen tiempo conmigo.

.

Candy estaba desbordante de felicidad porque dentro de unos días empezaría a trabajar con el doctor Jackson. Pero había una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos. Seguro que era por el inventor.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó.

-A mi departamento, necesito recoger unas cosas antes de la función.

-Habíamos quedado con el inventor en darle una sorpresa a Candy.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y vi algo que me dejó sin aliento. Una chispa de deseo saltó por un segundo en sus pupilas. Solo habíamos estado juntos una noche como marido y mujer. Desde ahí no la había vuelto a tocar. Necesitaba estar nuevamente dentro de ella. Maldición, porque el inventor tenía que estar en mi departamento.

Subimos por las escaleras hablando trivialidades, entonces se cruzó aquella muchacha que Albert me había hablado. Mis ojos viajaron hacia Candy instintivamente mientras los de la muchacha se posaban sobre mí.

Candy la miró con cierta molestia en la mirada, la recorrió de pies a cabeza y luego fijó sus ojos en mí. Me sonrió al instante con cierto aire que no pude descifrar, pero no era a mí a quien iba dirigida esa sonrisa sino a la chica que acababa de cruzarse con nosotros.

Va, mujeres quien las entiende.

Antes de abrir la puerta la miré.

-Sabes, tengo una sorpresa para ti. – confesé.

-¿Albert regresó? – preguntó expectante.

-No…pero te vas a alegrar como no tienes idea cuando descubras la sorpresa.

-Hay Terry, siempre estás haciéndote el misterioso. – me regañó.

Como siempre no podía resistirse a las sorpresas. Abrí la puerta. Candy entró con cautela mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Hola Candy – saludó Stear mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¡Stear! – gritó con emoción

Se acercó a él con emoción, pero no se abrazaron. Claro, no era propio andar abrazando a la gente, pero con Albert siempre fue más cariñosa. Supuse que también reaccionaria así con el inventor pero de una mirada calurosa no pasaron.

Candy me regresó a ver con los ojos vidriosos. Le hice un asentimiento al ver la muda suplica en sus ojos. Entonces se dieron un abrazo fraterno.

-Terry me dijo que te ibas para Europa - dijo Candy.

-Si, me iba, pero luego no pude irme. – habló avergonzado

-Estoy tan feliz que no te hayas ido, Stear. – confesó Candy.

Hablamos sin parar. Stear nos contó sobre una vocecita que escuchó antes de embarcarse, que le dijo que sería la última vez que estaría en América. Y eso fue lo que le detuvo, la idea de nunca más volver a ver a su familia, dijo que fue algo así como una premonición.

También le contamos, por todo lo que habíamos pasado y del porque nos casamos sin avisar a nadie. La tarde se fue volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en medio de tanta charla…

.

Un ruido en medio de la noche me despertó de repente. Abrí los ojos y pude ver que había luz en la sala. Medio adormilado me levanté y vislumbré a Stear sentando frente a la mesa del comedor con cientos de cosas de varios tamaños.

¿Acaso este hombre no sabía que en la noche se dormía? Ya iban varios días en los que me despertaba algún golpeteo inusual. El inventor estaba creando algo.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté? – preguntó al verme en el umbral.

-… - acaso no era obvio.

Pobre Elegante, ahora entendía porque era tan idiota. Seguro su falta de sueño afectaba a su mente. Y quien podría dormir teniendo como compañero al inventor. Desde ahora veía con otros ojos al pobre Elegante….

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté tratando de ocultar mi molestia.

No me gustaba meterme en la vida de los demás, pero el inventor estaba sobrepasando mis límites.

-Estoy haciendo un motor para subir y bajar el telón automáticamente.

-¿? – no estaba seguro que eso funcionara. Solo esperaba que no me cayera en la cabeza.

-Ya vas a ver que será un éxito. – aseguró con convicción.

-Ya vete a dormir Stear. – dije con exasperación contenida.

-En unos minutos. – sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que estaba haciendo.

Siempre decía lo mismo. Y total que la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba dormido sobre la mesa.

Estaba tratando de no arrepentirme por haberle ayudado a entrar a trabajar en el teatro. El chico encargado del telón había enfermado de repente y Robert necesitaba a alguien con urgencia. No era mucho el sueldo. Pero al inventor le fascinó la idea. Ahora era mi compañero en el teatro.

No sabía si resistiría tenerlo cerca de día y de noche. Pero para mi sorpresa, era un chico agradable, sencillo y muy colaborador.

Resignado me fui a dormir. Eran en noches como esta, que me arrepentía de tener al Inventor cerca. Gruñí para mis adentros.

.

Estiré un poco la mano para alcanzar la mano de Candy mientras caminábamos por las atestadas calles de Nueva York. Entre el gentío nadie se daría cuenta que llevábamos las manos juntas. Y yo necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Cuando rocé su mano, sentí como ella se estremecía y un ligero temblor la inundaba, volteé a verla y sus ojos brillaban mientras un ligero tono rosa cubría sus mejillas. Era tan linda.

Con un ligero jalón me metió a un almacén que habían estrenado hace contados días. Era el sitio del momento por la variedad de cosas que en este se encontraban. La miré sin saber que hacíamos ahí.

-Necesitamos un candelabro – me informó.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues, para cuando se vaya la luz.

-¿Y lo quieres comprar justo ahora?

-Si.

La miré con desconfianza, desde que la fui a buscar en la clínica había estado actuando algo extraña.

Primero me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me cortó la respiración. Luego me arrinconó en un árbol y me dio un beso. En realidad fui yo el que hizo eso, pero estaba seguro que ella lo quería, en sus ojos había una chispa que no podía explicar. Y esto había encendido mis instintos más primitivos.

Quería llevarla a un lugar donde solo estuviéramos los dos, pero para mi asombro, dijo que quería ir a nuestra casa… Ella también quería estar a solas conmigo. Ella también me deseaba como yo lo hacía.

Pero de pronto me metió a este bendito almacén, y no había quien la sacara. Se puso a ver unas alfombras, luego unas toallas…Acaso, no se percataba que me consumía el deseo. Creo que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Suspiré resignado, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que recorriera todo el almacén. Me entretuve mirando unas cajas de herramientas un buen rato, giré para buscarla pero ella no estaba a mi lado, vagué con la vista tratando de localizarla, divisé unos rizos rubios entre la gente, pero cuando pude localizar su rostro me di cuenta que no eran los de mi Pecosa, sino era ¿Bárbara? Tragué seco, desvié un poco la vista y a unos cuantos pasos estaba Candy.

-Oh, oh. - pensé para mis adentros.

Ninguna de las dos parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra.

Quería que Candy se alejara de ahí. Pero estaba muy entretenida mirando unos adornos. Bárbara alzó la vista y fue entonces que reconoció a Candy, la miró, al principio con disimulo pero luego la estudió detenidamente con la mirada. Candy levantó los ojos y las dos intercambiaron una mirada que no pude descifrar.

Bajé la vista sin saber que hacer. Tenía que ir por Candy. Me di la vuelta para ir hacia ella, pero ya estaba a mi lado.

-Listo, ahora ya podemos irnos. – anunció con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Estás segura que no se te olvida nada?- pregunté con ironía.

-…- abrió sus ojos - Si me olvidaba de…- quería darme contra el cemento por abrir la boca. - …Esto – me beso en la mejilla de repente.

Me quedé sin pensamientos. ¿Qué se proponía? Torturarme…lo estaba consiguiendo. O tal vez darle celos a Bárbara. Probablemente eso. Seguí a Candy hasta la caja, disimuladamente regresé a ver, pero no vi a Bárbara por ningún lado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa. Quise besarla, pero no me dejó.

-Solo un beso – le supliqué.

-Alguien nos puede ver.

-Candy, no hay nadie, a quinientos metros a la redonda.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron con incomodidad pero en el fondo la entendía, no era propio andar besándose en la calle. En mi mente solo había una cosa, en cuanto abriera la puerta de la casa, le arrancaría el vestido.

Abrí la puerta casi de una patada y cuando estuve a punto de traerla a mis brazos. Mis ojos se abrieron con locura.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron al unísono, mi mamá, Candy y el Inventor. Mientras se me paraba en seco el corazón y todo mi deseo caía a un abismo.

No sabía a quién mataría primero, si a Candy por embustera, a mi madre por chismosa o al Inventor por metido.

Era mi cumpleaños, lo sabía desde que aclaró el día, pero jamás pensé que alguien se acordaría. Siempre fue así.

Todos mis amargos cumpleaños desde que tenía uso de razón pasaron por mi mente y me llenaron de recuerdos ácidos. Nunca tuve un cumpleaños feliz. Tal vez cuando era niño….recordé que mi padre me solía llevar a cabalgar por las interminables extensiones de sus propiedades, pero mientras fui creciendo, se fue olvidado de esa costumbre y los reemplazó por una cuantiosa suma de dinero en el buró, y mis últimos años, por las llaves de un auto nuevo.

¿Acaso no sabía, que lo único que quería, era una muestra de cariño?

Poco a poco me fui refugiando en el colegio. Prefería pasar ahí mis cumpleaños, solo, a soportar los desprecios de la duquesa cara de cerdo. Su horrible y regordete rostro volvió a mi mente como una bofetada. Todos sus desplantes me cayeron como un baldazo.

Para mí nunca hubo una palabra de cariño, todo lo contrario que era para mis hermanastros. A ellos les hacía fiestas y almuerzos especiales, pero a mí, me ignoraba y me trataba con tanta frialdad como un tempano de hielo.

Mis ojos recorrieron la estancia temiendo encontrarse con ese rostro que tanto detestaba, pero para mi asombro, hallé unos ojos azules llenos de amor…la mirada que siempre busqué estaba ahí, frente a mi….los ojos de mi madre estaban llenos de tanto amor que todo lo que había sufrido en mi niñez se deshizo como por arte de magia.

Antes culpaba al duque por toda mi amargura, pero ahora ya no podía culparlo…ahora lo entendía.

Pestañeé, tratando de comprobar que aquel rostro que estaba frente a mí, era el de Eleonor, y sonreí olvidándome de todos los cumpleaños pasados.

Intenté dar un paso vacilante hasta ella, me sentía como un niño, pero no fue necesario que me acercara a ella, porque Eleonor ya estaba frente a mí abrazándome con tanta fuerza que compensó todos los cumpleaños que había necesitado sus brazos.

Rendido como si fuera un niño, me entregué a su abrazo como tantas veces había soñado.

-Terry…mi pequeño…Feliz cumpleaños – sollozó mientras me llenaba de besos.

Sentí como los ojos se me humedecían. Me sentí nuevamente un niño…tan seguro…tan vulnerable…tan querido.

-Mamá…- mi voz se ahogó y me hundí en su pelo que olía a jazmines…

Tragué varias lágrimas y la abracé con fuerza. Este abrazo compensó todos los abrazos que me hicieron falta en mi niñez y en mi juventud.

En este momento, no me importaba todo lo que había pasado, solo me importaba que estaba en sus brazos…era un niño nuevamente. Sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro y las mías su cabellera.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados recuperando todo los abrazos que no pudimos darnos. Era la primera vez que la abrazaba con tanta entrega.

Hasta este momento, recién me daba cuenta, cuanto necesitaba de ella. La necesitaba más de lo que yo mismo hubiera pensado.

Me separé y me sentí un poco tonto por haberme permitido bajar tanto mis defensas y haberme demostrado tan niño. No sabía cómo vería a Candy o al Inventor, o como vería tan siquiera a mi madre.

Pero para mi sorpresa estábamos sólo Eleonor y yo, en medio de la estancia. Al parecer Candy y el Inventor nos habían dado un momento de intimidad. En buena hora.

Sus ojos me miraron aun llorosos y sus manos acariciaron mi rostro con tanta ternura, como si fuera un bebe, estremeciéndome hasta el alma.

Perdóname Terry, por no haber estado en todos tus cumpleaños.

-No hay nada que perdonar, mamá. – hable con sinceridad, ahora ya no veía a la vida con resentimiento sino de otra manera.

Me sonrió con cariño.

-Fue idea de Candy. Darte una sorpresa así… - confesó

Sonreí con resignación. Tenía que ser Candy, pensé. Ahora entendía porque estaba tan misteriosa y porque me había tenido dando vueltas sin parar. Estaba haciendo tiempo, seguramente.

-Cumpleaños feliz….

Desde la cocina salieron cantando Candy y el Inventor la típica canción de los cumpleaños y llevando un pastel lleno de velas. Dieciocho para ser exactos.

Jamás nadie me había cantado un cumpleaños feliz, y sentí como varias veces mis ojos se enturbiaron de la emoción. Aunque no dejé de sentirme incómodo ante tantas muestras de cariño.

Mientras comíamos por primera vez en nuestro comedor una especie de urgencia me llenó el alma…Ya quería vivir con Candy….que largo se me estaba haciendo esta espera.

Miré cada rostro con lentitud, Candy estaba hermosa como siempre, y sus ojos brillaban en medio de todo.

Eleonor era una mujer muy hermosa, y su elegancia era casi imposible de eludir, aun no entendía del todo como mi padre pudo dejarla…y pasar su vida con aquella horrible mujer que no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi madre.

Sentí mucha pena por el duque. Porque cuando me abrió su corazón aquel día, comprendí que él aun la seguía amando. Y me pregunté si algún día ellos podrían reencontrarse. Hice una plegaria en el fondo de mi alma para que se les diera una nueva oportunidad, a esos dos corazones.

Mis ojos viajaron al Inventor. Miraba con adoración a mi madre, como quien ve una estrella. Entonces recordé como había sido el día que la había conocido.

"…Mi madre nos había invitado a cenar. Para mí, no era nada del otro mundo ir a su casa pero me sorprendió cuando vi a Stear con un traje tan formal y con un pequeño ramo de flores en su mano.

-¿Y eso? – pregunté aprensivo.

-Son…son para tu mamá…por la delicadeza de invitarme….- el Inventor estaba más rojo que un tomate.

En realidad no le había invitado específicamente a él, pero no tenía otra alternativa, que llevarlo, para que no cenara solo.

Cuando la vio frente a él se le subieron los colores al rostro. Creo que no se desmayó, por el buen pisotón que le dio Candy. Que aunque trató de que pasara desapercibido para mí fue muy obvio.

Vi como Candy se tapaba la boca para ahogar una carcajada cuando se le olvidó al Inventor cual era su nombre. Y tuve que darle una mano.

-El es Stear, mamá, el primo de Candy – dije algo irritado por la desmedida turbación del inventor.

-Mucho gusto, Stear – dijo Eleonor estirando su mano.

-El…el gusto es…es mío….madame – besó su mano.

El Inventor miraba embelesado a mi madre y esto ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas, entonces Candy me explicó que Stear era un ferviente admirador de Eleonor. Fue ahí que entendí la adoración con que la miraba…Yo había visto ese tipo de mirada en algunas chicas que me habían interceptado en el teatro, se quedaban como soñadas cuando las miraba. Y apenas podían casi hablar, a mi me resultaba un poco cómico.

…"

-¿Quieres otro pedazo de pastel? – preguntó Candy, trayéndome al presente.

-Creo que no….ya he comido bastante por el día de hoy.

-¿Alguien quiere más?

-No gracias – dijeron casi al unísono Eleonor y el Inventor.

Candy si se repitió otro trozo, con lo golosa que era, no se me hizo raro.

-Bueno chicos, tengo que irme. Robert me espera para hablar sobre un personaje que tiene en mente. – dijo mi madre mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Creo que yo también me voy. Tengo que ir al teatro para tomar unas medidas. – habló el Inventor.

Tuve la ligera impresión que quería irse con Eleonor. Unos ligeros celos me afloraron de repente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve, Stear?, yo voy para allá – el comedimiento de mi madre me molestó.

Sentí que se me iba el aliento.

-No quisiera incomodarla. – al fin dijo algo sensato el Inventor. Aunque su rostro revelaba lo contrario.

-Claro que no, Stear, vamos conmigo. Así me harás compañía…

Quise detenerlos, abrí mi boca para decir que yo los iba a acompañar también. Pero justo en ese momento Candy me interrumpió.

-Tengo un regalo para ti. – me susurró en el oído.

Les abrí la puerta para que se fueran de una buena vez.

Cuando cerré la puerta, Candy estaba tratando de apagar la chimenea.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunté.

-Trato de apagar la chimenea, para irnos. – dijo con aire inocente.

-No, antes de que me des mi regalo. – mi voz tenía un toque de picardía y de deseo oculto.

Di dos pasos, para tomarla en mis brazos y empezar a reclamar mi regalo. El calor que desprendía la chimenea hacía que me estorbara la ropa.

-Espera…Terry… ¿no quieres ver tu regalo?

-Lo estoy viendo ahora. – aseguré mirándola – También lo estoy besando…

Me adueñé de su boca y mis manos empezaron a bordear su cintura.

-Yo no soy tu regalo – dijo entre risillas nerviosas

-¿Ah, no? – dije mientras viajaba a su cuello, ella era mi regalo y no había poder en este mundo capas de contradecirme.

-No…en serio Terry…éste es tu regalo.

Se separó un poco. Y me extendió una cajita envuelta en una cinta azul.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

No sé si estaba impactado por el regalo o porque me había dicho "amor". Esto último era lo más seguro. Adoraba cuando ella me trataba así.

-Ábrelo. – me ordenó

Totalmente atontado, la abrí. Y ahí estaba una cadena de oro con un crucifijo pequeñito.

Lo miré absorto.

-Es hermoso, Candy…no debiste…

-¿Ya leíste lo que dice atrás? – me cortó

En letras pequeñitas, estaba escrito "C G."

Sonreí, con devoción, porque ella ya estaba utilizando mi apellido. La atraje hacia a mí para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Gracias. – dije casi en un susurro.

Me quitó la cadena de las manos y me ayudó a ponérmela. Nunca había llevado, nada por el estilo, pero esto era especial. Jamás me la quitaría, mientras viviera.

Sus ojos resplandecieron y nuestros labios se unieron mientras todo lo demás perdió valor.

Empecé a beber de la fuente de su piel como un sediento. Y ella hacía lo mismo. Mis manos viajaron por cada curva con anhelo, trataba de llegar a su piel por encima de la ropa, mis manos quemaban y mis caricias era urgentes. Empecé a bordear sus pechos pero ella me quitó la mano de ahí…

-Terry…

No la deje hablar, me volví a apoderar de su boca explorándola milímetro a milímetro. Hace tiempo que no había podido besarla así, que casi no pensaba con cordura. Mis besos se hicieron más profundos y demandantes y poco a poco ella fue bajando sus defensas, entregándose a mis besos. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, y sus besos se volvieron exigentes.

Mis manos nuevamente hicieron el intento de alcanzar sus pechos pero ahora ya no hubo resistencia, Candy se arqueó un poco para permitirme el acceso a ellos.

Su respiración se volvió jadeante, y sus dedos rastreaban ciertos puntos que aumentaban mi pasión. Su boca exploraba la mía con ansias y mi cuerpo buscaba acomodarse en ella.

Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea sin dejar de besarnos, más bien profundizando los besos ahora que estábamos más cómodos.

Su cuello me indicaba el camino a seguir pero aun no podía acceder del todo a su piel porque su vestido me lo impedía. Sutilmente nos fuimos recostando y mis manos pudieron viajar libres por todas sus curvas.

Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban en cada beso. Y al igual que yo, ella ardía en deseo. Fue fácil deshacerme de su vestido y al fin pude beber cada poro de su piel mientras cada estremecimiento me hacía enloquecer.

Sus manos, aun temblorosas e inexpertas me recorrieron casi sin temor. Hasta llegar a donde todo mi deseo estaba concentrado. No supe ni cuando había desaparecido mi ropa.

Sus caricias eran tan placenteras como torturantes. Deliciosas como adictivas.

Giré sobre ella casi inconsciente de deseo para acomodarme en su bajo vientre. Sus jadeos solo conseguían aumentar mi excitación. Y como la primera vez….tuve cuidado de no lastimarla.

Ahora la sentía más segura en cada movimiento y en cada caricia. Era esta seguridad la que me llevó al límite de mis anhelos…

Hundirme en su vientre y explorar cada centímetro de su geografía…era lo que necesitaba para sentirme vivo…

Sus caderas y las mías se acompasaron en un movimiento antiguo y primitivo…que nos hizo llegar al cielo…juntos.

Cuando pude recuperar el aliento abrí los ojos, para descubrir en su rostro una sonrisa dibujada con sutileza mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados

-Te amo – aseguré.

-Yo también – sonrió mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a mi pecho.

Empecé a juguetear con su pelo mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

Ella empezó a recorrer con sus dedos mi rostro una y otra vez…enredando de cuando en cuando sus dedos en mi pelo.

-Amo cada parte de ti. – dijo entre susurros.

Sus ojos me miraban con adoración.

-Candy…quedémonos aquí, Ya estamos casados. – le pedí.

-Tú sabes que aun no podemos vivir juntos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tenemos que esperar…a la bendición del padre…- dije con fastidio

-Si…- dijo casi avergonzada

Sus mejillas adquirieron un sutil tono rosa mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Terry - me llamó luego de un momento de silencio.

-Si – contesté con los ojos cerrados aspirando el sutil aroma de su piel.

-¿Viste quien estaba en el Mall?

-¿En donde?

-En el almacén que visitamos esta tarde.

-No – respondí….aunque cuando acabé de responder me acordé de Bárbara.

Ella tomó un mechón de mi cabello y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en la mejilla.

-Ahí estaba…esa chica…Bárbara… - dijo entre titubeos. - ¿No la viste?

-Ah ella, me parece que si la vi. ¿Y que hay con eso? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No. Solo que estaba pensando, que todo se lo debemos a ella.

-¿Que? – abrí los ojos, absorto por lo que hablaba

-Si…mira, sino hubiera sido por ella…tal vez no nos hubiéramos casado… y tal vez ahora no estaríamos juntos.

Tragué seco.

-Tal vez – medité.

-Si, Terry…sabes, me siento algo así, como agradecida con ella.

-No deberías.

-Es extraño, pero ahora que la vi…sentí esto.

Me quedé mirándola por un buen rato, meditando sus palabras. Al cabo de un rato yo también estuve de acuerdo con ella. Si no hubiera sido por la obsesión de Bárbara, no nos hubiéramos casado con tanta urgencia…y tal vez todo sería diferente. A veces las personas llegan a nuestras vidas para tocarlas y hacer que fueran diferentes…

.

Robert estaba extasiado con la maestría de Stear. Aun no podía creer que con tan solo un botón el telón subía y bajaba a su antojo.

-Muy bien, volvamos a probarlo de nuevo. – dijo Robert parándose debajo del telón.

No podía creer que todo fuera tan fácil. La verdad yo tenía mis serias dudas que esto funcionara, así que me mantenía un tanto alejado de todo.

-¡Súbelo un poco más!

Daba órdenes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-Ahí, esta bien.

Alzó sus manos y dio la orden para que bajara el telón.

-Bájalo despacio, eso, así está bien.

Estaba bajando bien cuando escuché un ruido extraño, y de pronto vi como todo el telón caía sobre Robert.

Aterrorizado corrí, pero ya era tarde, el pobre Robert yacía bajo todo el telón.

Entre todos subimos el telón. Y por suerte estaba bien. Algo irritado regresé a ver al inventor.

-Lo siento. Parece que se zafó un resorte. – se disculpó totalmente apenado, tratando inútilmente de prestar ayuda.

-No te preocupes muchacho. Arregla eso. Y pruébalo de nuevo. – dijo Robert mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Robert era un necio. No le bastaba que le hubiera caído encima el telón. A lo mejor estaba esperando que le cayera el techo encima para dudar de la capacidad de Stear. Agité la cabeza en gesto de resignación.

Salimos del teatro y acompañé al inventor a comprar unos repuestos. Quería cerciorarme que los comprara nuevos y no se limitara a arreglarlos. No solo la reputación del inventor estaba en juego, sino también la mía, porque yo había sido quien lo había recomendado.

Estábamos cerca de la casa donde Candy estaba trabajando de enfermera particular. Miré el reloj. Ya casi era la hora de recogerla así que aprovecharía que estaba cerca para recogerla.

Desde que Candy había entrado a trabajar solo la veía en las noches, después de las funciones.

Una especie de apretón en el corazón se me vino de repente. Había algo que no lograba digerir con facilidad. Algo que me venía incomodando desde que empezó a trabajar en aquel lugar...

Candy había cambiado ligeramente. Era algo que lo podía percibir. Algo en su mirada, en su sonrisa, que no sabía explicar bien. No quería tener esa clase de pensamientos, pero una vocecita interior me gritaba que prestara atención a todos los detalles.

"…Aquel día que entró a trabajar no pude ir a recogerla porque Robert había arreglado una entrevista con una revista importante.

Cuando fui a verla al caer la noche. Pensé encontrarla tan parlanchina como siempre, pero para mi asombro, estaba totalmente distraída.

Apenas habló mientras cenábamos y casi no probó bocado. Algo totalmente fuera de lo normal.

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día de trabajo? – le pregunté cuando al fin nos quedamos solos.

-Bien. – dijo esquivando mi mirada.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Pensé que me llenaría de detalles pero para mi asombro fue todo lo contrario.

-¿Pasó algo? – pregunté con cautela.

-No, nada – fue su inmediata respuesta. Demasiado rápida, para mi gusto.

-De seguro, el niño es tan mono como tú. – bromeé tratando de molestarla pero para mi asombro apenas sonrío.

Me sentía incomodo tratando de sacarle las cosas con cuchara, no era algo propio de ella.

-En realidad, no es un niño. – me miró con recelo – Tiene casi tu edad. – vi una ligera ráfaga de temor cruzarse por sus ojos.

Con que era eso. Ella temía que no la dejara trabajar por mis celos. Pero le daría una prueba de confianza…"

Desde aquel día, Candy estaba distinta. Me miraba con cierto aire en su mirada que no lograba entender. A veces sentía como sus ojos me escudriñaban cuando no la miraba. Y otras, la encontraba mirando al infinito, pérdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando le preguntaba en que estaba pensando, ella me respondía.

-Mis pensamientos estaban junto a ti.

Para luego acercarse y besarme tan dulcemente que me hacía olvidar todas mis dudas.

Respiré hondo tratando de convencerme que todo esto eran ideas mías. Pero muy a mi pesar tenía como una espinita dentro…pero muy dentro de mi pecho que no me dejaba estar del todo tranquilo.

Traté de portarme tan razonable como Albert. Seguro me diría que estaba haciendo una tempestad en un vaso de agua. Y que estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no existían. O simplemente, que era culpa de mis celos, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaban ahí…presentes.

Exhalé con fuerza tratando de encontrar alguna justificación para todo esto. Tal vez estaba así, porque desde que entró a trabajar, no había ido ningún día a recogerla, pero no era porque no hubiera querido, sino porque el doctor le había proporcionado un carro que la recogía y la llevaba a la casa.…

Stear, quiero aprovechar que casi es la hora de salida de Candy y que estamos cerca de donde trabaja, para llevarla a la casa. – comenté decidido cuando salimos de la tienda de repuestos.

-Cierto, ya casi es hora. – miró el reloj y continuó - …Vamos, te acompaño – aseguró.

Hubiera querido quitarme de encima al Inventor para pasar más tiempo con mi pecosa, pero ya ni modo, él solito se había invitado. Seguro en pretexto de ver a Eleonor. Gruñí para mis adentros.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la casa del doctor Jackson.

-¿Sabes donde es la dirección? – me preguntó el inventor.

-Si, ella me la dio. - miré los números de las casas.

Estaba por sacar el papel con la dirección exacta de mi billetera cuando un auto se parqueó a unos seis metros de distancia.

El chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás. Unos risos rubios asomaron por la puerta y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a mi ángel blanco salir del coche.

Seguro venía del hospital haciéndole algunos exámenes al paciente.

El chofer puso una silla de ruedas en la vereda y Candy la sostuvo mientras el chofer se introducía en el coche.

Candy no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Y miraba con atención al interior del coche.

El chofer salió con un joven en sus brazos. Quise prestar atención al rostro del paciente de Candy pero en ese momento sentí como la mano del Inventor me agarraba con fuerza del brazo.

Algo sorprendido por aquel inusual contacto, regresé a ver.

Vi como el rostro de Stear estaba casi transparente. A pesar de los lentes pude ver como sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados y fijos en un solo punto, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Estaba seguro que el inventor estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Dios Santo! – exclamó Stear casi al borde de un colapso.

Su mano empezó a temblar y sus ojos no se permitían parpadear.

-¡Es….es…Anthony! – su voz se perdió en el aire.

Mi corazón se detuvo en seco al escuchar "ese nombre" que traía mis peores pesadillas a flote. Como un autómata seguí la dirección de la mirada de Stear, que estaba fija en el chico que acababa de ser puesto en la silla de ruedas.

Su pelo era rubio como el oro y sus facciones muy parecidas a las de un arcángel.

Pero no era eso lo que le impedía a mi corazón reanudar sus latidos, sino la cálida sonrisa que Candy le dedicó…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Aquí está el cap 18 totalemente remasterizado.

Antes de que me caigan los tomatazos por la última parte, quisiera contarles que Rompiendo la Distancia es la manera que he encontrado de curar todos mis traumas que tuve cuando vi la serie original y que coincide con los traumas de la mayoría de ustedes. ¿Verdad?

Gracias por todos los mensajes que me han hecho llegar, sea a mi correo, al grupo o los reviews en fanfics. Atesoro con mucho cariño cada mensaje que me envían. Y es lo que me permite seguir escribiendo.

Tita Calderón


	19. Chapter 19

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO IXX**

Celos, celos, celos. Malditos celos, que nublan la razón, oprimen el alma y desangran el corazón. Crean cuentos de terror que hacen temblar al amor, mientras lo envuelven en la incertidumbre y lo aguijonean con las dagas de la duda, introduciendo el más mortífero de los venenos que lo llevan a la agonía.

Sin duda esta era la mejor manera de describir como me sentía.

Miré el líquido dorado y escaso que se mecía uniforme en la copa de cristal. Traté de encontrar en su contenido las respuestas a mis dudas.

Decepcionado de no hallarlas, di un largo sorbo. La amarga bebida me pasó quemando la garganta y avivando el fuego que me quemaba por dentro.

Por un momento sentí como el dolor de mi alma se amortiguaba como si fuera anestesia que unge alivio en la herida, pero el bálsamo solo duró unos cuantos segundos y el dolor volvió con más fuerza, agarrándose de los costados de mi corazón, que se desangraba en carne viva.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de aplacar el malestar que me consumía, pero recuerdos punzantes atravesaron mi mente…

"…Recuerdos de cómo "ella" había cambiado en este tiempo.

Ahora lo veía todo claro, tan claro como el agua…

Había cambiado porque "él" había vuelto a su vida.

Todo había empezado a ir mal, desde que ella entró a trabajar en la casa del doctor Jackson.

Su actitud me había hecho padecer como un calvario.

Su mirada perdida, su retraimiento, la extraña sensación cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban. Ese silencio incomodo que la rodeó los primeros días. Hasta los besos que me había arrancado cuando yo le preguntaba "si algo le pasaba" me sabían distinto. Esa inusual entrega en cada beso, sus caricias en mi rostro…todo absolutamente todo la condenaba.

Había querido pensar que todo era producto de mi imaginación….pero para mí desesperación, lamentablemente no era así…"

Estiré la mano y mi copa fue llenada con premura. Bebí otro bocado, que a diferencia del anterior ya no me quemó la garganta, sino resbaló tan suave como si fuera agua.

Con el alcohol fusionándose en la sangre, sentí como me iba convirtiendo en el prisionero de la duda.

¿Qué iba ser de mi vida? …me sentía tan vacío, tan desolado, tan desdichado.

Sostuve la copa con fuerza y bebí como si fuera agua su contenido, tratando de detener el torrente de amargura que me ahogaba…

-¿No crees que estas bebiendo demasiado?

Estas palabras me obligaron a darme cuenta que no estaba solo. Los susurros fueron escuchándose más claros y haciéndose más fuertes, e incluso pude distinguir una música en el fondo de los murmullos. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar con lentitud hasta posar mis ojos en Karen.

-Déjame en paz – espeté

-Cuando un hombre bebe solo y de esta manera, en la que tú lo haces, solo quiere decir una cosa – sonrió con arrogancia.

La miré ceñudo.

-Tú sufres de mal de amores. – sentenció triunfal.

Su acertado comentario me cayó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otro? – quería que desapareciera de mi vista.

-Vine aquí, para hacer mi obra humanitaria del día. – sonrió con picardía.

-… - la miré con resignación – No creo calificar para convertirme en la salvación de tu alma. Aunque claro, podíamos intentar algo más interesante – insinué con malicia.

Mis ojos la recorrieron de hito a hito, Karen era una mujer muy hermosa, y lo sería más, si su pelo fuera rubio y rizado, y si sus ojos fuera verdes…¡grrr! Maldije para mis adentros…lo único que quería, era que esta morena se convirtiera en mi rubia. Seguro que un par de tragos más, me harían verla irresistible.

-No me refería a eso- dijo algo irritada.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero decir, que si estas así – me señaló con la mano – ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

-¿A quién? – sabía a quién se refería, pero prefería hacerme el loco. No era posible, que mi desolación fuera tan obvia.

-A la chica que te tiene así, claro esta.

-Nadie me tiene así. – la indignación traspasó mis palabras.

-¿En serio?

-Si – respondí irritado.

-Bueno, entonces si tu mal, no es de amor, entonces, ¿por qué no vas a bailar con cualquiera de las chicas que están aquí?

-No quiero bailar. – bufé al borde de la ira.

-Mmmm, está bien…Entonces tampoco te interesa saber quien acabó de llegar…- me tentó

-Me importaba un reverendo rábano quien estaba en la fiesta. Decidí ignorarla.

-¿Creo que es tu amiga? – volvió a insistir.

Di un gran suspiro armándome de paciencia….con los tragos mi paciencia estaba inconciente.

-Es la chica esa, que llevaste el otro día al teatro…. ¿Candy, creo que era su nombre?

Mi corazón dio un golpe seco y hasta la borrachera se me pasó.

-¿Ella está aquí? ¿Dónde? – pregunté alterado

-Sabía que era por ella que estabas así. Lo sabía.

La miré irritado por burlarse de mi desgracia y sobre todo por descubrir por quien estaba así. Miles de preguntas se cruzaron por mi mente. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Desde hace días que no la veía, tal vez por eso vino. Pero era una invitación de última hora que casi nadie sabía. Tal vez Stear la trajo, era lo único que se me ocurría.

-No la busques más, porque no está aquí. – dijo como disculpa

La miré con odio. Por las dudas mis ojos recorrieron el salón en busca de la causante de mis males, pero no encontraron nada para consolarlos.

Mi dolor era mío y nada más. No dejaría que nadie supiera de mi tristeza.

A estas alturas ya no creía en nada ni en nadie. No quería consuelo, ni palabras de aliento y mucho menos consejos de nadie. Quería hundirme en la soledad.

Tomé mi copa y me dispuse a alejarme.

-Terry, espera. No quise molestarte. Lo siento.

Respiré hondo controlando mi genio que pugnaba por decirle que me dejara en paz.

-No está bien que estés bebiendo de esa manera. Das una mala imagen.

-Al diablo con "la imagen" – solté.

-¿Por qué no la buscas?

-¡NO!, tengo que buscar a nadie. – ¿qué le podía decir?, que me moría por reflejarme en aquellos verdes ojos y que no la buscaba, porque mi orgullo era mayor. Que no la buscaba porque tenía miedo que me dijera que ya no me amaba. Que había alguien más en su vida que había ocupado mi lugar. No, no lo haría.

-Los hombres ya son de por si testarudos, pero tu sobrepasas los límites. – sentenció.

Aferré la copa en la mano y di otro sorbo ignorándola campalmente, esperaba que terminara de cansarse y se largara a fastidiar a otro idiota.

Al poco rato, escuché unas voces femeninas revolotear a mí alrededor.

-Este…Terry… - el tono de Karen era aprensivo.

Quería seguir ignorándola, teniendo la vista fija en la pulida madera del bar. Pero su sutil contacto en mi hombro me obligó a mirarla. A su lado estaban dos chicas.

-Quiero presentarte a Ruth Evans y a Elizabeth Robinson. – dijo con incomodidad mientras su mano indicaba a las implicadas.

-Señoritas – hice una ligera venia.

Los ojos de aquellas muchachas brillaron con fascinación, incluso pude ver como a la tal Ruth se le coloreaban las mejillas y a la otra hasta las orejas. Sonreí de lado ante su ofuscación.

Levanté la ceja izquierda mientras las observaba. Tenían su gracia. Pero no llegaban a intranquilizarme como aquellos ojos verdes que me robaban los colores de la vida. Me maldije para mis adentros por buscarla en cada rostro y en cada sonrisa que miraba.

-Terruce... ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – la voz de Elizabeth era suave.

-Claro

-¿Usted es inglés, verdad?

-Es que hay algo en su acento – aclaró la otra muchacha, aun sonrojada.

-Si – sonreí sinceramente.

-Lo sabía – dijo la primera con demasiado entusiasmo.

Los ojos de aquellas chicas destilaban adoración. Bastaba tan solo un gesto para tenerlas comiendo de mi mano. Pero no era eso lo que quería….En otras circunstancias mi ego hubiera estado henchido de orgullo por lo que provocaba en ellas. Pero de que me servía despertar pasiones y sentimientos en otra gente, en otras mujeres, si en la única en la que pensaba: era en aquel ángel blanco para la que ya no era todo su mundo…mi orgullo estaba por los suelos. Hundido, acongojado, afligido.

-¿Tiene novia? – preguntó Ruth con ojos expectantes.

Karen hizo un gesto de disgusto. Por mi mente pasaron varias respuestas, la primera era decir "NO" porque "ella" no era mi novia…era mi esposa… era mi todo, pero tal vez dentro de poco ya no sería nada. Abrí la boca para responder. Pero otra voz no me dejó continuar.

-¿Por qué tan solo Terry?

Regresé a ver y vi con molestia las perfectas facciones de Bárbara que dibujaban una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los rostros femeninos que estaban cerca de mí cambiaron a uno de molestia ante la insólita pregunta de Bárbara. Yo fui el único que entendió el doble sentido de su pregunta. Estaba claro que se refería a la ausencia de Candy. Ella era una de las pocas personas que sabían a ciencia cierta que yo estaba casado. Y que yo no debería estar solo en una reunión de este estilo.

Giré hacia el cantinero estirando la copa, que fue llenada de un santiamén. Tomé un sorbo, ignorando por completo a todas las mujeres que me rodeaban.

-Tan educado como siempre. – ironizó Bárbara.

La primera palabra que se me vino a la mente fue decirle "Lárgate", pero me contuve por respeto a las otras chicas.

Tomé otro sorbo mientras me giraba para enfrentarla.

-¿Y tú?...tan impertinente como siempre – bufé con una sonrisa torcida, apoyando mis codos hacia atrás en el bar.

Sus cejas se tensaron con ira.

-Señoritas – hice una venia en señal de despedida. – Un placer conocerlas.

Ellas respondieron a mi venia, con renuencia. Mientras me abría paso entre Bárbara y Karen.

No estaba dispuesto a escuchar las incoherencias de esa loca.

-¿Dónde está tu flamante esposa? – preguntó Bárbara a mis espaldas cuando di unos tres pasos.

Sentí un apretón en el corazón que me hizo doler el alma. Giré despacio, hasta encontrarme con sus ojos que destilaban venganza.

-Bárbara, Bárbara, Bárbara. ¿Cuándo se te quitara lo entrometida?

-No me vas a callar con tus groserías. – me retó.

-Ja, ja, ja, - reí con ironía – Me da igual lo que digas o dejes de decir.

-Sabes, estoy muy feliz de no haberme casado contigo. – confesó – A mi no me podrías dejar en casa, mientras tú coqueteas con tus admiradoras. Siento lástima por tu esposa. Seguro le dijiste que era una reunión de actores a la cual no asistirían las esposas.

Quería darle de sacudones. ¿Quién pensaba, esta idiota, que era yo? Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así a Candy. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. No sé ni porque había venido.

-Preferiría, podrirme en la cárcel, antes que casarme contigo. Es más, me hubiera pegado un tiro. – le solté con ira.

Su rostro se encogió de dolor. En ese momento entendí que todo lo que me decía era producto de los celos. Levanté un poco el rostro y pude ver algunos ojos curiosos sobre mí, pero de seguro nadie escuchó nuestra particular conversación por que la música llenaba cada rincón.

Ella se quedó sin palabras y totalmente perturbada mientras me alejaba.

Caminé algunos metros y escuché que alguien me llamaba pero no estaba dispuesto a dar más autógrafos ni a mezclarme en otra conversación sin sentido, pise algo en el suelo. Un pañuelo. Estaba harto de la manera en que algunas mujeres querían llamar mi atención.

Seguí mi camino sin detenerme, abriéndome paso entre la gente. Era tan confuso lo que sentía, en el fondo estaba agradecido con Bárbara, porque gracias a ella me di cuenta que lo que menos quería, era estar ahí.

Antes de salir, logré encender un cigarrillo, lo aspiré con fuerza mientras sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban de nicotina. Una especie de calma llegó a mi cuerpo pero no a mi alma.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y la luz estaba encendida, desde que el Inventor vivía conmigo mis cuentas de luz habían aumentado, porque el muy necio se quedaba dormido mientras hacía sus inventos.

Hice todo lo posible para no despertarle, pero el sillón se me cruzó en el camino y tropecé.

-Eh, Terry. – dijo el Inventor ligeramente asustado.

-Lo siento Stear, no fue mi intención despertarte.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Creo que las doce de la noche.

-Llegas como la cenicienta, entonces – bromeó

-Jajajaja- reí - Así parece.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien – conteste sin ánimo de entablar conversación.

Una silla se me cruzó nuevamente y me tambaleé.

-¿Parece que estuvo muy animada la reunión? – preguntó con una sonrisa astuta.

-Para nada. Estaba tan aburrido que tuve que dedicarme a beber para matar el tiempo.

-Jajaja, eso suena razonable.

Lo miré por unos segundos. El Inventor era un buen tipo. Me pregunté si le gustaría tomarse un trago conmigo.

-Oye Stear… ¿te tomarías un trago? – pregunté

-¿Un trago? – abrió sus ojos – Nunca he tomado uno… - confesó apenado.

-¿En serio?

-Si…es que la tía abuela no nos dejaba tomar…es muy estricta.

-¿Quieres probar uno? – lo tenté.

-… - se rascó la cabeza dudando – Creo que sí. – habló incómodo.

-Bien, así se habla – dije con entusiasmo.

-¿Crees que haya algún lugar abierto a estas horas? – preguntó con una cara indescifrable.

-No es necesario. Aquí tengo una botella de brandy.

-¿En serio? – vi como su mirada cambiaba a una de pánico.

En ese momento comprendí que en realidad el Inventor no quería tomar, y confiaba que ningún lugar estaría abierto. Pero para su mala suerte, yo estaba con la vena abierta. Y no le daría la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Saqué la botella y llené las copas. El pobre Inventor dudó antes de tomar el primer sorbo. La cara que hizo me arrancó una buena carcajada. Era evidente que le pasó quemando la garganta. Al contrario que a mí, no me hizo ni mella.

-Es fuerte, ¿verdad? – aun hacía caras

-Un poco al principio, el tercer trago ya no sentirás nada. – hablé con experiencia.

-No creo que llegue al tercero. Estoy mareado. – confesó luego de terminarse la primera copa

-Jajajaja, no inventes. – me burlé

Creo que tenía razón, apenas tomó la segunda copa, su voz ya se arrastraba.

-Terry…tu eres un tipo con suerte – sentenció

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír. Suerte es lo que menos tengo – dije mientras le servía otra copa.

-No seas modesto…hombre – tomó otro sorbo

-¿Y a qué llamas suerte? – pregunté con una sonrisa incrédula. Mi vida era un completo caos…toda mi vida no era más que una racha de mala suerte. ¿De dónde demonios sacaba el inventor semejante conclusión?

-Para empezar…tienes un papá que te deja hacer lo que quieres.

Sonreí con pena…mi papá hasta hace poco lo único que hacía era ignorarme.

-En segundo lugar…tu mamá es nada más y nada menos que "Eleonor Backer" – la inflexión en su nombre fue demasiado obvia. – Wow…que envidia, hermano….Sabes, yo siempre la admiré...y jamás pensé en conocerla…y Tú - me señaló – Tú tienes la dicha de ser su hijo…Eres grande – hizo una venia.

Me miró con admiración.

-Y tercero…y lo más importante – bebió otro sorbo sin dejar de hacer caras feas – Te casaste con Candy…. - me dolió el pecho al escuchar su nombre – ¿Cómo hiciste para enamorarla?

Me quedé sin palabras…el tono del inventor me hizo ver un trasfondo que ignoraba.

-¿Seguro utilizaste tu galantería para conquistarla? – había cierto reclamo.

-No…para nada…

-¿En serio? – tomó otro sorbo

-Con ella, siempre me mostré como era en realidad. Es más, no sé ni porque se enamoró de mi – confesé con amargura.

-Tal vez fue tu sinceridad lo que la enamoró – meditó

-No lo sé

Tomó otro trago.

-Tienes mucha suerte…amigo…cuídala… ¿entiendes?… esa mujer que tienes por esposa, vale oro… ¿Quién como tú…..?

Bebí un poco de mi copa…mientras ante mí se desvelaba un sentimiento oculto del Inventor hacia Candy… No sabía que debía sentir...Me quedé estático mirándolo…

Este era el momento que había estado esperando para preguntarle sobre el tal "Anthony". Desde la tarde que había ido a buscarla junto con él, había obviado este tema, aunque en el fondo me moría de ganas por saberlo todo.

Como una ráfaga llegaron a mi mente los recuerdos del momento exacto en que el inventor se sostenía de mi brazo y repetía:

"

-¡Dios...Santo!

-¡Es…es…es Anthony…!

En ese momento mis ojos se habían posado sobre el chico rubio que el chofer depositaba en la silla de ruedas y había visto la sonrisa que Candy le dedicó…

Sin poder enfrentarme con la realidad que se abría a mis ojos, me di la vuelta…no podía mirar más.

-Stear…Stear – lo llamé un par de veces.

-¿Sí? – aun estaba aturdido

-Acabo de recordar que tengo que arreglar unos papeles en el teatro. ¿Puedes esperar a Candy por mí?

-Eh…claro – no sabía si él me entendía, estaba como ido.

-Por favor, no le digas a Candy… que vine… - me miró sin entender – Ya sabes como son la mujeres, se puede enojar porque no la esperé.

-Ah…claro…no te preocupes.

Me dio pena dejar al pobre Inventor en ese estado de catonismo, pero tenía que salir de ahí. Una voz me gritaba, que era un cobarde….pero yo sabía que lo mejor era alejarme de ahí…me conocía demasiado bien…sabía que tenía que despejarme la mente antes de enfrentarla…si lo hacía en ese momento, estaba seguro que la heriría con mis palabras...mi amor a pesar de estar apuñalado aun la protegía de mi mismo…"

Desde aquel día no la había vuelto a ver…me había inventado mil y una excusas para no ir a la casa de mi madre, como era mi costumbre. Pero mientras dejaba pasar los días en lugar de encontrar sosiego, me sentía más irritado.

Los celos me hacían ver, imágenes que laceraban mi alma. Me hacían escuchar palabras que me desgarraban por dentro….Quería huir, pero no era capaz de alejarme lo suficiente.

-¿Stear? – lo llamé para preguntarle de un vez por todas si el paciente ese, era su primo muerto. Aunque estaba seguro que sí.

Su cabeza estaba clavada en la mesa.

-¿Stear? – volví a llamar mientras lo movía del hombro.

Sólo un ronquido fue su respuesta…bendito inventor, buena hora había escogido para quedarse dormido. Irritado me levanté dispuesto a irme a la cama dejándolo en esa posición. Pero cuando llegué al umbral me sentí culpable, a regañadientes regresé para arrastrarlo hasta la cama.

Cuando me acosté, el cuarto me daba vueltas, pero no era eso lo que me hacía sentir mareado, sino el vacío del alma.

Quería que el cansancio me empujara a la inconsciencia para no pensar más en ella, es más, ojalá y no despertara jamás… ¿para qué despertar? si la realidad me tenía sumido en la desolación.

Un portazo me hizo despertar. Me levanté ligeramente mareado. Cuando me puse de pie, sentí un palpitar en las sienes. Tenía que darme un baño de agua fría para quitarme este malestar.

Al abrir la puerta del baño me encontré al Inventor clavado de cabeza en el inodoro devolviendo hasta el apellido.

-¿Estás bien Stear? – que pregunta más tonta, era obvio que el pobre Inventor estaba peor que yo.

-Creo…que no….

Quien me manda a beber con un cabeza de pollo como el inventor, apenas unos cuantos tragos y había quedado completamente ebrio. En el fondo me sentía un poco culpable de llevar por el camino del mal a Stear.

Me taladraba la cabeza de rato en rato, tal vez era porque hace tiempo no tomaba y estaba fuera de práctica.

Un café cargado fue el mejor remedio para sentirme mejor. Pero para el Inventor, lo mejor fue tomarse varios litros de agua.

Pero ni el brandy, ni la resaca, consiguieron quitarme el dolor del alma. Es más, me sentía más deprimido que antes. La nostalgia me oprimía con fuerza, quería escuchar su cantarina risa inundar mi vida, y que su cálido aliento me quitara el frío que me envolvía.

Una angustia punzante cortaba mi esperanza, me sentía abandonado y el solo pensamiento que alguien más le estuviera hablando de amor me mortificaba….

-Por cierto Terry – la voz del Inventor me trajo a la realidad, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana – Me olvidé de contarte, que ayer vino a verte Candy – el corazón se me paró en seco.

-¿En serio? – un golpe de esperanza llegó a mi vida como viento de la sierra.

-Si, te estuvo esperando un buen rato… pero como ya se hacía tarde la acompañé hasta la casa. Qué bueno que no te esperó, porque sino…

-¿Te dijo que quería? – podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos.

-No…sólo dijo que como no habías ido estos días a verla, pensaba que tal vez estuvieras molesto por algo.

-¿Molesto yo?

-Eso fue lo que dijo.

-Gracias Stear. A Candy, a veces le vuela la imaginación…-sentencié la más burda de las mentiras…ella me conocía mejor que yo mismo, pero no dejaría que nadie más lo supiera.

Al menos aun le importaba algo de mí. Pero esto no bastaba para volverla a ver. Es más, no debería hacerme falsas ilusiones. Ella debía estar muy feliz atendiendo a "su adorado" paciente.

Pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que yo era plato de segunda mesa….antes muerto, que ser el segundo en su vida.

Su supuesta "visita" no consiguió aplacar mis celos sino más bien encender la ira…y la sed de venganza.

.

Hojeé el periódico, leyendo solo los titulares, ninguna noticia conseguía llamar mi atención. Ni siquiera los relatos de la guerra lograban que mis ojos se detuvieran para leer con calma.

El golpeteo en la puerta del camerino me hizo levantar la vista.

-Adelante – sentencié fijando los ojos en espera a que la puerta se abriera.

-Hola cariño.

Aquel dulce trato me hizo esbozar una sonrisa ligera.

-Hola mamá. – saludé con alegría sincera.

Ella se aproximó para besarme la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté ante su inusual visita

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hijo?

-Claro que si mamá, solo que nunca te presentas en el teatro.

-Es que hace días no vas por la casa. Pensé que tal vez, algo te había pasado.

-Lo siento mamá, he estado muy ocupado.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con Candy. Ella ha estado esperando cada noche tu visita y he visto lo desilusionada que se ha ido a la cama al ver que no llegas.

Mi corazón se encogió de dolor. Pero no lo demostraría, por algo era un gran actor. ¿Verdad?

-He tenido varios compromisos que cumplir. Las sesiones de fotos para la gira. Las entrevistas…las…- mi mente luchaba por encontrar más excusas que escondieran el verdadero motivo de mi ausencia.

-Antes siempre encontrabas un tiempo – fue muy sutil su reclamo.

-Antes no tenía tantos compromisos. Tú sabes mejor que nadie como es esto de ser el actor principal.

-Lo sé…solo digo, que tu siempre has tenido muy claras tus prioridades.

Me quedé sin saber que responder. Mi madre tenía mucha razón. No es que mis prioridades hubieran cambiado…simplemente me sentía desplazado y eso me dolía más que todo lo anterior.

-¿Tuvieron alguna discusión? – preguntó de pronto

-¿Con quién? – sabía a quién se refería pero quería ganar tiempo para que mi cerebro reaccionara. Mi madre era muy suspicaz.

-Con Candy, por supuesto.

-No ¿por qué? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

-No…es solo que tu actitud no es normal.

-No me pasa nada.

-Si es así, entonces, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a casa? – sus ojos analizaban mi reacción.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo una reunión con Robert dentro de poco.

-Te espero, entonces.

-No sé cuánto me demore, mamá.

-No importa, te esperaré. Además acabo de encontrarme con la esposa de Robert, así que, no creo que se demore.

Maldición, dije para mis adentros. Ella no era alguien fácil de convencer. Sin duda tener a Eleonor de parte de Candy era un gran problema para mí.

Dicho y hecho, la reunión apenas duró quince minutos. Resignado y con el corazón desbocado acompañé a mi madre a su casa.

Cuando divisé la entrada principal, sentí que me sudaban las manos. Había evitado volverla a ver desde aquella tarde, pero ahora la tendría nuevamente frente a mí. Y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Es más, no sabía si podría resistir verla sumida en sus pensamientos….

La puerta principal se abrió mientras mi corazón empezaba de a poco a aumentar su ritmo cardíaco…tan - tan, tan – tan, tan - tan….esto era un suplicio. Quería que no estuviera, pero al mismo tiempo quería encontrarme con sus ojos…

Me di la vuelta para dejar mi abrigo sobre el perchero y en ese momento escuché su voz.

-Pensé que tendría que comer sola – su voz se acercaba por el pasillo, mi corazón aumentó su golpeteo.

-Mira la sorpresa que te traje – dijo Eleonor cerca de mí, dirigiéndose a Candy.

Por unos segundos me quedé parado sin saber qué hacer. Mirando hacia el perchero.

-¡Terry! – gritó Candy a mis espaldas con una mezcla de asombro, alegría…

Empuñé las manos con fuerza para armarme de valor. Giré despacio y le dediqué algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Ella corrió a mis brazos como aquella vez cuando regresé de la gira. Sus brazos me envolvieron con fuerza. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, mis brazos no respondieron con la misma pasión. Y no, porque no quisiera abrazarla, sino porque mi orgullo estaba lacerado.

-Hola – dije casi en un susurro.

Candy sintió la frialdad de mis brazos, y se alejó despacio. Sus ojos me miraron con varios interrogantes. Y una ráfaga de dolor se cruzó por sus esmeraldas cuando se encontraron con mis fríos ojos.

Estaba tragándome el amor que sentía por ella. Y no dejaría que viera el dolor que me embargaba. Al fin y al cabo era un gran actor.

Mordió sus labios y agachó su mirada sin poder sostenérmela.

-Y bien mamá… ¿Cuál es el plato principal? – dije con naturalidad.

-Déjame ver que tenemos para hoy.

-No se preocupe, voy yo… – dijo Candy mientras se iba para la cocina.

Sabía que la había lastimado con mi indiferencia…pero yo estaba más lastimado por no contarme quien era su "Paciente".

Eleonor me miró con mil preguntas en sus ojos. Me hice el desentendido acercándome al pequeño bar.

-¿Quieres que te sirva algo? – pregunté de lo más tranquilo

-Es muy temprano para beber – su voz era indescifrable.

Obvié sus palabras y me serví lo primero que encontré.

-Terry, me vas a explicar que pasa entre ustedes dos – sentenció

-No pasa nada…

-Soy tu madre, Terry, y aunque te hagas el indiferente se que estas molesto con Candy… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No pasó nada – dije muy despacio, escondiendo mi enfado.

No estaba dispuesto a hablar. Ni con ella ni con nadie. Prefería perderme en las tinieblas.

Candy regresó luego de un momento. Para decirnos que la comida estaba servida. Y contrario a otras veces les hice una señal con la mano para que se adelantaran. En otro tiempo le hubiera extendido el brazo a Candy para llevarla. Pero esos eran detalles de otra dimensión…en la que éramos felices.

En la mesa, mi madre hizo de todo para que entabláramos una conversación entre los dos. Pero para su mala suerte Candy tampoco quería hablar. Tal vez estaba molesta por mi comportamiento, pero no tanto como yo….

Un par de veces la miré de reojo y vi como miraba el plato, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Seguro pensaba en el jardinero. Eso me dolió como si me clavara el tenedor en el corazón.

Era obvio que mi madre terminaría dejándonos solos. Y lo hizo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, cuando nos sentamos en el salón donde usualmente tomábamos el té, se inventó un dolor de cabeza, y nos fue cerrando la puerta a su salida. Por un momento tuve la sensación que nos estaba echando llaves para evitar que saliéramos sin arreglar las cosas.

Sin saber qué hacer, me dirigí hacia la ventana, mientras Candy se quedaba inmóvil y sumida en el sigilo, volviéndome loco con su sola presencia. Regresándome a la vida y matándome en el mismo segundo. Quería ignorarla como hacía con el resto de personas pero su sutil perfume, me perturbaba.

Me dediqué a mirar por el cristal haciendo tiempo para que la lluvia cesara, preguntándome si me contaría lo del Jardinero.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, pero ella no hablaba. Poco a poco me hundía en su silencio, sintiendo un abismo entre nosotros que me hacía tanto mal.

Su cercanía me alteraba, quería tomarla en mis brazos y estrecharla hasta fundirme en su cuerpo. Pero mi orgullo clamaba una explicación.

En un instante todo cambió, ya no quería una explicación, sino quería ponerle fin a esta agonía, aunque eso significara tomar medidas extremas.

Respiré hondo para armarme de valor…estaba a punto de destrozar mi corazón. Sí, eso era lo que iba hacer…le iba a decir "ADIOS"

El solo hecho de tomar conciencia de lo que iba hacer, hizo que el piso se tambaleara bajo mis pies. Mi corazón estaba apunto de estallar en mil pedazos…

-¿Por qué estas enojado? – rompió el silencio de repente

Quería meterme en sus pensamientos…y saber toda la verdad. Mis ojos seguían fijos en el cristal mirando como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales.

¿Cómo no iba a estar enojado?, si sus ojos ya no eran los mismos. Si su silencio me gritaba que había alguien más en su vida.

-¿Enojado yo? – pregunté con ironía.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? No te entiendo. – me reclamó con violines en su voz.

-¿Cómo te trato? – me giré hacia ella, pero no me miraba, su vista estaba fija en sus manos.

-Así, con esa indiferencia... ¿cómo si te hubiera hecho algo?

-Ah, ¿soy yo, el que te trata con indiferencia? –con cada cosa que decía, mi ira se iba encendiendo.

-No te entiendo. – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Estaba claro que no me entendía.

Tuve ganas de correr y abrazarla, de besar su boca y de suplicarle que me dijera que aun me amaba aunque fuera mentira. Pero un rayo de cordura me dio la lucidez necesaria para evitar que hiciera tonterías. Mi orgullo desplazó a todo lo anterior.

-¡Soy yo, el que no te entiende! – mi voz se alzó dos octavas más de lo normal

-¡¿A qué te refieres? – levantó su voz.

Mi respiración se agitó el doble y mis puños se cerraron a los costados. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que era un idiota?

-¿Qué a que me refiero? A todo lo que me estás ocultando. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué soy un idiota?

Sus ojos se volvieron dos lagos de confusión. Mientras los míos destilaban fuego.

-Terry… ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo…Es mas ni siquiera se "¿Qué es lo que te estoy ocultando?"

Agitó la cabeza en señal de confusión. Y me enfrentó con la mirada.

-Háblame claro, por favor.

Sus palabras tambalearon por un momento mi seguridad, pero no iba a flaquear. Iría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Volví a respirar hondo.

-Te di todo este tiempo, para que me dijeras la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? – me cortó

La ira me aguijoneó. La miré con ojos de hielo.

-Que "tu paciente" es nada más y nada menos ¡Que tu adorado "Anthony"! - solté con odio mientras el dolor me atravesaba de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué? – susurró. Fue como darle una bofetada.

Giré el mismo instante que ella bajaba su mirada aprobando mi verdad. Cerré los ojos tratando de detener el dolor que me había consumido todo este tiempo.

El silencio fue mayor con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué no me iba a enterar? - me giré para enfrentarla.

Ella levantó el rostro que filtraba el gran dolor que la embargaba. Y en ese momento deseé que ella se lanzara a mis brazos y me dijera que me amaba por sobre todas las cosas del mundo…que yo era el hombre de su vida…solo yo.

Mis facciones cambiaron de la ira al dolor….ya no podía ocultar mi dolor…y me sentí tan vulnerable. Esperando que ella viniera a mí.

Había querido ocultar toda la ira y todo el dolor que me embargaba…es más, todos estos días lo había logrado, pero teniéndola frente a mí…toda esa máscara de gran actor se había hecho trizas.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – mi tono cambió a uno de súplica

La pregunta quedó volando en el aire.

De que servía seguir esperando una respuesta, si todo estaba claro…no me iba a quedar para ver como sus dudas seguían aniquilando a mi amor….

Tomé el abrigo del perchero, abrí la puerta y salí de ahí.

-Espera Terry…- me pareció escuchar cuando cerraba la puerta pero un trueno amortiguó aquel llamado.

Encendí el auto y aceleré como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras todo se derrumbaba dentro de mí.

Mi corazón lloraba de dolor mientras me alejaba de la casa donde se quedaba toda la ilusión que me había llenado en este tiempo…

Manejé casi por inercia durante un largo tiempo, hasta que llegué al lugar donde había recurrido alguna vez cuando tuvimos nuestra primera discusión. Ahora, aquel lugar tenía un significado mas estrecho para ambos…era ahí donde le había pedido que se casara conmigo.

La lluvia dejó de golpear con fuerza en el parabrisas, y así como el paisaje se fue aclarando, mi mente también se fue despejando.

La ira fue apagándose permitiéndome escuchar a la razón. Mis ojos traspasaron los cristales y me transporté a lo que acababa de vivir. Su confusión, mis palabras….mi resentimiento….

Entonces una voz me susurró desde adentro.

-"A pesar de todo aun la AMAS"

Si, la amaba…por sobre todo la amaba…por sobre mi orgullo…mi amor era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

La verdad me cayó como un rayo. Bajé la cabeza ante la realidad.

Una chispa de sabiduría se materializó en unas palabras que había escuchado hace tiempo de la persona más sensata que había conocido, "Albert".

-"_No te sientas vencido, ni aun vencido_" (1)

Estas palabras resonaron fuertes dándole una esperanza a mi vida.

Sentí que todo lo que había dicho hasta este momento eran palabras sin sentido, mi amor se abrió paso entre el orgullo y la ira. Y lo que hasta hace poco era lo correcto, dejó de ser importante.

Mi resentimiento se fue apagando como si fuera una vela…

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me estaba dando por vencido, sin ni siquiera haber luchado.

Todo lo que había dentro de mi ser, empezó a gritarme que luchara por ella. Que no me la dejara quitar.

Mi amor cobró fuerza del orgullo herido. Se irguió con ímpetu como si fuera el sol de la mañana, iluminando las sombras que hasta hace poco me habían rodeado.

Le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata a otro… ¿eso era lo que quería?… ¿es que acaso, no sabía luchar?… ¿es que lo iba a cambiar, todo por nada?

NO.

Podía peder el orgullo, la arrogancia, podía perderme en el alcohol, pero este amor, jamás se iría de mi pecho…podía perderlo todo…menos a Candy.

Aferrándome a lo que acababa de descubrir, encendí el auto, vi por el retrovisor, giré el volante a la izquierda, di retro.

No tenía tiempo que perder…no podía dejar avanzar al abismo que yo mismo acababa de crear.

Tenía que ROMPER LA DISTANCIA que había entre los dos…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

(1) Extracto del poema La Voluntad de Vencer

Y aqui está este capítulo completamente remasterizado, tuneado y recargado para que lo lean.

Perdón por llevarlas por un vía crucis, pero en la historia original, Terry se hunde en el alcohol por culpa de la pecosa, y pues no podía dejar que eso también pasara en Rompiendo la Distancia.

Gracias por leer

Tita Calderón


	20. Chapter 20

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XX**

El motor del auto rugía con fuerza, mientras pisaba hasta el fondo el acelerador. Pero, por más que lo presionaba, parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Si tan solo pudiera volar…lo haría, en este momento, no me caería nada mal tener un par de alas.

Apenas y me detenía en las esquinas tratando de no perder ni un segundo, la angustia que tenía en el pecho me apremiaba y casi no me dejaba respirar. Mi único objetivo, era romper la distancia que había entre nosotros.

Estos días los había vivido por vivir, totalmente desmotivado. Necesitaba arrancarme la sensación de fragilidad que me producía estar lejos de ella.

Las llantas rechinaron con resentimiento cuando me detuve frente a la casa de Eleonor.

Bajé como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la puerta. Necesitaba ver a mi ángel blanco y pedirle perdón de rodillas por ser un idiota declarado. Ni siquiera me detuve para golpear la puerta, me limité a abrirla con fuerza, con la esperanza de encontrarla en el mismo lugar que la había dejado hace poco. Al diablo con la cortesía.

-¡Candy! – grité

Escuché unos tacos descender por la escalera, mis ojos se posaron con zozobra esperando ver los vuelos de su vestido. Tragué seco sin saber cómo iba a empezar mi disculpa, pero todo se vino abajo cuando vi con gran decepción, que era mi madre la que bajaba a prisa por la escalera. Demonios.

-¿Dónde está Candy? – pregunté desesperado

-Debe estar en su cuarto – señaló mi madre - ¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito hablar con ella. - aseguré

-La Señorita Candy, no está – dijo la voz de la mucama a mi costado mientras mi corazón se detenía en seco.

Giré hacia ella exigiendo con los ojos una explicación. Tuve el presentimiento que la estaba negando. Tal vez por pedido de la misma Candy, sentí un apretón en el estómago ante esa posibilidad. Pero estaban muy equivocadas, si pensaban que me iba a creer ese cuento.

-Ella salió casi detrás de usted, joven. Solo tomó un paraguas y salió corriendo – dijo nerviosa.

Mi corazón bajó su ritmo cardiaco con esta afirmación. Miles de cosas empezaron a bombardearme la mente, empecé a sentirme ligeramente mareado.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Eleonor totalmente sorprendida - ¿Estás segura que no está en su habitación?

-Si señora, acabo de bajar de la habitación de la señorita, y ella aun no regresa.

Eleonor y yo intercambiamos miradas de preocupación.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Terry? – su voz no pudo disimular el reclamo que brotaba en cada palabra

-Discutimos y…y yo me fui enojado…por eso regresé. – hablé con culpa

Me miró con reproche, abrió su boca para seguramente reclamarme, pero la volvió a cerrar viendo mi rostro afligido y optó por mirarme con resignación.

-¿Dijo a donde iba? – le preguntó a la mucama.

-No, señora. Apenas y la vi salir. – agachó la cabeza con disculpa.

-Pasé una mano por mi pelo que estaba húmedo por la lluvia, tratando de ver con claridad las cosas.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido? – meditó mi madre

-Seguro lo fue a buscar, joven. – aseguró incomoda y preocupada la mucama.

-Tal vez fue al teatro…- señaló Eleonor.

-La voy a buscar allá. – aseguré

-¿Y si no está ahí? – la voz de Eleonor dejó ver la angustia que la embargaba

-La encontraré – aseguré.

Salí con la certeza, que la encontraría. Pondría mis ojos en el cielo para encontrarla si fuera necesario y mi voz se convertiría en viento para llegar hasta donde ella estaba. Aunque el destino se resistiera, la encontraría.

Mientras recorría las calles de Nueva York, me aguijoneaba la culpa. Solo esperaba que estuviera en el teatro.

Cuando llegué, no había nadie, ni siquiera Orson. Di un par de vueltas la manzana, tratando de encontrar su rostro entre la multitud, mientras la ansiedad me abrumaba con más fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba.

Volví a recorrer las calles mirando a todos lados, menos al tránsito. De cuando en cuando, las bocinas de los autos me presionaban para que acelerara, pero no me daba por aludido, mi mente solo tenía un objetivo. Encontrarla.

Al borde de la desesperación, aparqué el auto a la derecha. Bajé con aprensión, sobre todo porque no llevaba nada que ocultara mi rostro, la bufanda y el gorro se habían quedado en algún lugar remoto. Pero esto no era muy importante. En realidad, nada era tan importante, como encontrarla.

Un mar de gente circulaba aquella hora. Me confundí entre los transeúntes con la esperanza de distinguirla. Caminé unos cuantos pasos buscándola con ansiedad entre esos rostros tan ajenos al que amaba.

Uno que otro transeúnte fijaba sus ojos en mí con curiosidad. Poco a poco me empezaron a reconocer, sobre todo porque una chica se detuvo en seco boquiabierta sin dejar de mirarme, esto llamó la atención de la señora mayor que la acompañaba y las dos mujeres llamaron la atención de la gente que las rodeaba. Alguna gente se empezó a detener a mis costados abruptamente.

-¿Es Terruce Grandchester…el actor de Romeo? – decían los murmullos.

-Si creo que sí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…

-Es rarísimo verlo en la calle.

-¿Ya te fijaste que alto es?

-Si y guapísimo….ahhhh

-¿Crees que nos de un autógrafo?

-Seguro…

-Parece que busca algo…

Claro que buscaba….buscaba a la razón de mi vida…sin poder hallarla y algo incomodo por tanta atención, di media vuelta y volví al auto, arranqué sin dejar de mirar a la gente que transitaba, tratando de encontrarla.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que la perdía por culpa de mi orgullo.

¡Mi maldito orgullo! Cuando aprendería a pensar antes de actuar… ¿cuándo?

No me podía dar por vencido.

Necesitaba decirle que sin ella, iba a morir de dolor, que la necesitaba como el sediento al agua fría. Estaba dispuesto a darle un tiempo para que ella aclarara sus sentimientos…aunque eso me consumiera por dentro y por fuera….pero por ella, daría la vida entera y me tragaría el orgullo.

Mi mente trabajaba a todo dar tratando de adivinar a donde había ido.

Un pensamiento me sugirió de repente. Tal vez fue hacia mi departamento.

Cuando entré, vi al Inventor en sus típicos inventos. La busqué con la mirada pero no estaba.

-¿Stear, vino Candy por aquí?

-¿Candy? – preguntó sorprendido sin dejar de sostener el martillo.

-…- me limité hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-No – aseguró.

Un apretón más fuerte me estrujó el corazón con angustia.

-¿Pasó algo? – preguntó

-No…pensé que estaría aquí. – dije ocultando mis temores.

No quería contarle sobre nuestra discusión. Especialmente desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos ocultos hacia ella. Era mejor mantenerlo al margen de esto. A lo mejor y tomaba ventaja de esto…Maldición ¿que estaba pensando?…

Respiré, tratando de alejar mis inseguridades. Por culpa de ellas era que estaba en esta situación. Definitivamente necesitaba un psicólogo.

-Este…si viene, no la dejes ir. Dile que me espere….

-Se lo diré. – me miró dubitativamente.

-Gracias

¿A dónde podía haber ido? ¿A dónde? Seguí deambulando como alma en pena por las calles.

Tenía miedo de regresar a la casa de Eleonor y no encontrarla. Decidí dar una vuelta más grande.

De pronto, el mundo me pareció desolado, había tanta gente en las calles pero yo me sentía abandonado. Sin Candy nada tenía sentido…ni siquiera la vida misma.

Entonces como una bofetada llegó una idea que trisaba mi seguridad nuevamente. Tal vez fue a la casa del doctor para verlo a "él"… Tragué seco ante esa posibilidad.

Necesitaba una copa de brandy. Meneé la cabeza, negándome a dejarme vencer nuevamente. Detuve el auto sin saber qué hacer. Estaba justo en la intersección que dividía el camino para ir hacia la casa de Eleonor y por el otro lado, hacia la casa del doctor.

Mi respiración se agitó ante la duda. No podía soportar la idea de que ella hubiera ido hacia allá. Mordí mis labios. La encontraría aunque fuera en el mismo infierno.

Encendí el auto para dirigirme hacia la casa del doctor Jackson y justo cuando estaba virando para la izquierda, alcance a divisar una figura sutil con un andar muy familiar que se dirigía al lado contrario. Mi corazón dejó de latir.

Di retro sin dejar de mirarla…era Candy. La reconocería entre un millón. Una leve llovizna empezó a caer mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

Bajé la velocidad al máximo hasta detenerme casi por completo junto a ella.

Caminaba a paso dubitativo, y ligeramente cabizbaja. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Tuve que acelerar nuevamente y tocar la bocina suavemente un par de veces antes de captar su atención. Giró desconcertada dudando que fuera a ella a quien llamaba la atención.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon con el auto lo reconoció en un instante, se detuvo y buscó muy lentamente mi rostro. Mi corazón empezó a dar latidos distanciados unos de otros, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Me estiré para abrirle la puerta. Pero ella seguía parada mirándome con cautela.

-¡Sube!

Sus cejas se tensaron ligeramente y antes de subir dudo nuevamente. Se sentó en silencio.

Por un instante pude descubrir ligeramente indicios que había estado llorando. Pero no estaba seguro. Aceleré muy despacio…tratando de mostrarme normal, pero por dentro tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el alivio hasta la culpa, pasando por el temor.

No sabía que hacer…El silencio se empezó a volver incomodo.

-¿A dónde ibas? – pregunté sin saber que decir

-A la casa de tu mamá – su tono era impersonal y miraba al frente.

-¿Caminando?

-…- hizo un leve asentimiento que apenas pude mirar con el rabillo del ojo.

-Esta muy lejos como para regresar caminando

-Lo sé. Pero no tenía dinero para pagar un coche.

-¿Y como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se mordía los labios. Guardo silencio un momento.

-Fui al teatro…- su tono era frío

Al menos me había ido a buscar, disimulé una sonrisa leve mirando por el retrovisor.

-Cuando quise regresar, me di cuenta que no tenía más dinero. - continuó

Seguía sin mirarme y de cuando en cuando su rostro se giraba hacia la ventana evitando que la pudiera mirar.

-Eleonor podía haber pagado al cochero – no pude ocultar el reclamo. No me gustaba que estuviera caminando sola por las calles.

-Quería caminar – dijo en tono seco

No dije nada, me limité a rebasar a un coche que estaba recogiendo a unas personas.

El silencio se fue haciendo abrumador mientras recorríamos el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Eleonor.

Mientras nos acercábamos mi corazón empezó a dar golpes secos nuevamente, porque el tiempo se me terminaba. Y aun no había hecho nada para arreglar las cosas.

-Gracias por traerme. – ni siquiera me miró cuando dijo esto.

Su indiferencia me estaba matando, pero bien merecido que lo tenía, yo la había tratado igual o peor….Era horrible esta sensación. Jamás lo volvería hacer con Candy.

-Espera un poco – dije casi al borde del pánico al ver que intentaba abrir la puerta para marcharse.

Se quedó de espaldas sosteniendo la manija.

-Candy - mi voz se escuchó rara, como una súplica

Permaneció estática por un momento, se incorporó un poco pero aun sus ojos no me miraban

-¿Para que quieres que me quede? - giró medio cuerpo hasta quedar de perfil, sus facciones estaban tensas.

-Para….para…- su irritación me dejó trabado.

-¿Para seguir diciéndome que te oculto cosas? – me cortó y sus palabras fueron como estalactitas que se clavaron en mi corazón.

-No…yo…- su frialdad me dejó sin palabras.

En ese momento giró su rostro y sus ojos me enfocaron con amargura. Había llorado, eso era un hecho. El corazón se me encogió. Estiré la mano para acariciar su rostro pero ella me detuvo.

-No me toques.

Era como si me hubiera dado una bofetada. Retiré la mano totalmente aturdido ante su rechazo.

-No te pongas así. – reclamé mas dolido que ofendido.

-¿Así? ¿cómo? – su voz era tan fría como el hielo

-Quiero que hablemos y tú...tú… – que me pasaba maldición.

La manera en la que se dirigió a mi, era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba. En realidad esperaba que ella viniera corriendo a mis brazos pero su reacción me dejó atónito. Este era su lado fuerte…un lado que me dejó ligeramente desubicado, pero no por eso dejé de admirar su fortaleza.

-Adelante, te escucho. – cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Admiraba su fortaleza pero también me exasperaba.

-¡Maldición Candy! ¿Porque tienes que hacer las cosas más difíciles?

-¿Qué yo hago las cosas difíciles?, no me hagas reír. – su ironía me encolerizó.

Fue mi turno de mirar hacia otro lado para tratar de calmarme. No quería empeorar las cosas.

-Lo siento – dije casi a regañadientes, me sentía raro pronunciando estas palabras – No debí salir así, pero es que, ¿entiéndeme Candy? Me entero que tu paciente es….- ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Anthony? – completó con ironía

-Si, él. Y tú… – volví a mirarla -…No me contaste nada. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Pues, preguntarme a mí, obviamente.

-Claro que te pregunté...y ni siquiera te dignaste en responderme

-Pero si ni siquiera me diste tiempo de hablar…saliste como un ¡loco!

-Lo sé, lo sé – levanté ambas manos a la altura del pecho en señal de arrepentimiento - ….Estaba enojado…- ella arqueó la ceja izquierda - …Lo que más me molesta, es que podías habérmelo contado y no lo hiciste. – me sentía engañado - ¿Por qué Candy? – casi imploré por una respuesta.

-¿Y se puede saber como fue que te "enteraste" que Anthony está vivo? – su ironía me estaba exasperando

-¡No estas respondiendo a mis preguntas! –apreté los puños en el volante al ver como esquivaba mis preguntas

-¡Tú, tampoco estas respondiendo a las mías! – me enfrentó sin miedo.

Respiré hondo, dudando en contarle exactamente como fueron las cosas….meditaba cuales eran las ventajas y desventajas de darle esta información, pero como las cosas estaban, era mejor hablar con la verdad.

-Te fui a ver un día con Stear y mientras te esperábamos te vimos llegar en el auto con él. – sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. – Stear lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Stear me dijo que había ido solo. – dijo como para ella misma.

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera que había estado con él.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

La miré con furia, encima me cuestionaba. Se suponía que era ella, quien debería estar en el banquillo de los acusados y no, yo.

-Porque me dolió tener que enterarme las cosas de esa manera, en lugar de saberlo por ti.

La ira volvió a mí, como aquel día.

-¡Debiste decírmelo desde el primer día Candy! – reclamé ya sin contemplaciones y amortiguando un ligero golpe en el volante.

-¿Y no crees que lo más sensato hubiera sido, esperar junto con Stear en lugar de huir?

-¡Yo no huí! – le aclaré

-¡Si lo hiciste! – alzó su voz – Y para variar, empezaste a maquinar no se que otras cosas más, en tu prolífera mente, en lugar de venir y preguntarme como eran las cosas en realidad.

¿Prolifera mente?...era cierto que había tenía algunas hipótesis pero no tanto como para que dijera eso….tal vez un poco…Quería dar otro manotazo, pero me detuve. Después de todo tenía un poco de razón. Pero no iba a dejar que sus argumentos desviaran mi enojo.

-¡Ahora lo estoy haciendo! ¿Y tú que haces? ¡solo darme vueltas! – ahora iba a tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Mis ojos se posaron en ella como si fueran fuego. Le sacaría la verdad así tuviera que estirar cada uno de sus rizos.

-No te estoy dando vueltas…simplemente, estoy llegando al fondo de las cosas. – me pareció que escondió una leve sonrisa.

Llevó la mano hacia su pelo y pude ver el anillo de compromiso, brillar en su dedo. Este destello le dio un atisbo de esperanza a mi alma. Aún lo conservaba.

-¡Maldición Candy!….solo dime ¿por qué no me dijiste que él estaba vivo?

Agitó la cabeza con resignación y su pelo revoloteó suavemente desprendiendo un suave aroma a rosas.

-Deja de estar maldiciendo - reclamó

-Candy… - dije mordiendo su nombre porque estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Enfocó sus ojos en mí mientras respiraba profundamente, era como si se estuviera preparando para lanzarse al vacío.

-Como te iba decir algo que no es verdad.

-¿Qué?

-Anthony "NO" esta vivo.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron. No, a mi no me iba hacer el tonto.

-No me mires así – reclamó ante la mirada asesina que le lancé.

-Candy – dije despacio - No soy ningún idiota.

-Sí que lo eres – agitó su cabeza en señal de resignación.

Sonreí con ironía ante su insultó pero ella ni se inmutó, me miraba con la nariz más arriba de lo normal. Como si tuviera el poder en sus manos. Claro que lo tenía pero jamás lo admitiría.

-Terruce Grandchester, realmente no entiendo ¿cómo pudiste creer semejante cosa? O sea, los muertos no reviven de la noche a la mañana, a no ser que sea una leyenda de terror.

-Stear dijo….

-Stear lo confundió. – afirmó mientras me empezaba a sentir un poco tonto ante la realidad que se transparentaba tras sus palabras. – Mira, es cierto que Andrew es muy parecido a Anthony, pero no es él. Incluso podría decir que es demasiado parecido, pero no es Anthony. Él está muerto. – las últimas palabras cargaban un dolor que rozó mi conciencia.

La realidad cayó ante mí, como si fuera un relámpago, todo este tiempo había estado hundiéndome en la agonía por nada. Definitivamente era un idiota. Quería darme contra el volante.

-Pero Stear estaba seguro que era él….- dije como para mi mismo tratando de justificar mis devaneos.

-Sí, yo también lo creí así, cuando lo conocí, es más, casi me desmayo cuando lo vi, pero no era él. Su parecido es impresionante, pero no es Anthony. - me repitió las cuatro últimas palabras como si fuera un tarado y sí que lo era.

Agaché la mirada avergonzado por mi tonto comportamiento de los últimos días. Había perdido un valioso tiempo de estar con ella por mis celos infundados. La había tratado fríamente sintiéndome desplazado…había sido un ¡Idiota!

-Pero, aunque no sea él, tú debiste contarme. – eso era en el fondo lo que más molestaba, su falta de confianza.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía decirte que se parecía a Anthony? Simplemente atormentarte. Preocuparte….y que tu imaginación volara como lo ha hecho últimamente. Seguro hubieras dicho que le encontraba igual a Anthony porque aun no me olvidaba de él. ¿A qué si?

-…- abrí la boca para contrarrestar su argumento pero volví a cerrarla al instante.

Tenía razón…con cada explicación que me daba me sentía más tonto. Pero aún había algo que presionaba mi corazón y era que ella había cambiado desde que había entrado a trabajar ahí. Una opresión más fuerte me quitó el aliento.

-Entonces, era por eso que estabas tan callada últimamente…pensando ¿cómo sería si él…si Anthony estuviera vivo? – me dolió el alma, admitirlo en voz alta.

Me miró con una expresión de dolor que no alcancé a comprender. Como si le costara admitir aquello

-No, claro que no. – sus ojos me esquivaron.

Giró su rostro y miró hacia el parabrisas.

-Aunque Anthony estuviera vivo, las cosas no cambiarían, mis sentimientos no cambiarían. – me confesó en un murmullo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si… - hubo algo es su respuesta que me hizo dudar.

-Si es así. ¿Entonces por qué te perturba su presencia?…..- mis ojos suplicaban una explicación, quería entenderla….Dios…quería entrar en su mente y saber que le pasaba.

Aspiré hondo porque lo que le iba a preguntar ponía mis miedos en bandeja de plata.

-¿Él…te gusta? – fue casi un susurro

-¡No! Claro que no, ¿de donde sacaste eso? – me dijo totalmente sorprendida.

-Tu mirada perdida, tus silencios – apenas y podía pronunciar palabra.

Respiró hondo y vi como hizo un esfuerzo para tragar. A mí también me costó tragar, sabía que lo que me iba a decir me iba a doler….lo sentía en el ambiente. Sus mejillas se tensaron levemente antes de empezar a hablar.

-¿Te diste cuenta? – su voz era casi un susurro que solo se desentonó por unos suaves violines que la acompañaron.

Estaba tratando de no llorar. Lo que se avecinaba me iba a destrozar por dentro. Por un momento quise detenerla…quise callarla…quería seguir en la ignorancia…ya no quería saber lo que me había estado ocultando….quería vivir por siempre en una mentira...antes de perderla.

Un mal presentimiento abrumó mi alma…era como si presintiera la llegada de un huracán.

-Si…- apenas y pude escucharme pronunciar este monosílabo…mi voz tembló ligeramente.

¿Como no iba a darme cuenta? Si yo vivía porque ella respiraba. Sabía de memoria cada uno de sus gestos. Como no iba a darme cuenta de sus cambios.

-El día que entre a trabajar, tuve que llevar a Andrew a la primera sesión de rehabilitación en el hospital….- guardó silencio un momento - …San Jacob…

El solo nombre de ese hospital me desestabilizó…era el hospital donde estaba internada Susana. Tragué seco de solo recordarlo. Ante mi se abrió el otro lado de la historia. Sentí que entraba a un pasaje oscuro y lúgubre.

Candy mordió sus labios y continúo hablando muy despacio.

-…Me dijeron que solo tres pacientes asistían a la terapia a esa hora: Andrew, el señor Burton y…y Susana Malrow…- su voz se perdió ante el último nombre.

Ni siquiera me atreví a respirar para no resquebrajar la ligera capa que me protegía del terror que estaba rondando alrededor.

-El ver ahí a…a Susana….tratando de rehabilitarse….me….me hizo sentir tan culpable…- llevó la mano hacia la mejilla y vi como varias lágrimas descendían como un torrente -…Cuando ella me vio ahí, no quiso seguir con la rehabilitación…y se puso agresiva…yo sabía que era por mí. Me acerqué para hablar con su madre…te juro que esperaba que me insultara…pero la Señora Malrow me agradeció por haberle salvado la vida a su hija. Me pidió que la disculpara…pero que Susana estaba muy depresiva últimamente…que no encontraba una razón para vivir….

Giré el rostro hacia la ventana, cerré los ojos ante tales palabras, mientras veía como se desvelaba ante mí una realidad que no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo había imaginado…

Me sentí como en un carrusel fuera de control. Entonce volvió un sentimiento que últimamente había estado aplacado, el remordimiento. Había arruinado la vida de una persona…y me había alejado como si tuviera lepra…la culpa me cayó como un aguacero.

-…Cuando te vi, luego de mi primer día de trabajo….no sabía si contarte o no que había visto a Susana….Te miré tan relajado como hace mucho no lo estabas…no quería perturbarte, no quería volverte a ver taciturno.

Recordé lo callada que estaba aquel día…ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Era por mí que estaba así y no por mis inverosímiles suposiciones. Quise salir y que me atropellara el primer choche que pasara.

-Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte, no contarte de Susana, pero era como si comprara minutos de felicidad. A la final me tocó pagar con creces mi silencio… - su amargura me atravesó como una espada.

-No…no digas eso….- susurré suavemente mientras me giraba nuevamente hacia ella.

Estiré la mano hacia su cabeza, por un momento me detuve por temor a ser rechazado, pero a la final no pude resistir y toque sus suaves rizos.

Pensaba lo peor de ella y ella solo había estado pensando en mi bienestar. Quería ponerme una funda en la cabeza o mejor pegarme un tiro. Como iba a mirarle a la cara.

Candy llevó las manos a la boca como si fuera hacer una oración.

-No te imaginas lo que es, ver a alguien derrotado…mirándome con el dolor escrito en sus ojos, culpándome por haberle quitado su felicidad.

-Tu no le quitaste nada – susurré sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Negó con la cabeza.

-…Es como si le hubiera quitado el único juguete a un niño pobre… ¿me entiendes?…

-…- me limite a deslizar la mano por su pelo….no sabía ni que decir….

Aspiró hondo y volvió a enfocar sus esmeraldas cristalinas en mis ojos.

-He pensado….que aún estamos a tiempo para…arreglar esta situación- su voz se ahogó

-…- negué con la cabeza antes que continuara – No hay nada que hacer al respecto…

"¿Estás seguro?" fue la muda pregunta que se asomó en sus ojos y me hizo temblar.

Sus esmeraldas estaban tan cristalinas que casi no podía ver sus pupilas. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y continuó.

-…Tuve que ir buscarla un día en la habitación para que asistiera a la rehabilitación. Hablamos un poco….de sus sueños perdidos….de ti…de mí…de nosotros….

-¿Ella te pidió algo? – tuve miedo de haber hecho esta pregunta…no soportaría una respuesta positiva.

-Si…- mi corazón se detuvo ante la posibilidad que le hubiera pedido que me dejara….-…Me pidió que le contara como había hecho para enamorarte – sonrió pero no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que no había hecho nada especial….- su mirada se perdió en mis ojos como si estuviera recordando aquel momento

Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver con claridad lo que había pasado. Pero no entendía porque había hecho esa pregunta.

-¿No sé si hicimos lo correcto? Aun estamos a tiempo para rehacer las cosas. – sus palabras me cercenaron el alma.

La miré con terror, con impotencia. No podía dejar que esto continuara, que la culpa consumiera nuestro amor.

Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo atraje hacia mí. Me adueñé de su boca con desesperación….con furia….con amor…con súplica. Me abrí paso entre sus labios y su boca me respondió con fuego. Era una descarga emocional besarla y ella correspondía con pasión a mi urgencia. Quería callar sus dudas y las mías. Necesitaba probarle que estar juntos era la mejor decisión que habíamos tomado. Sus manos en un instante acariciaban mi pelo y las mías su rostro. Apenas y le di tiempo de tomar aire porque seguí besando su boca como un desaforado. Todo mi cuerpo se encendió ante su entrega. Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para profundizarlos más.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron con la pasión en ellos, nuestra respiración agitada y nuestra piel pidiendo a gritos fundirse.

Acaricié su rostro y mi mano viajó hasta su cuello, poco a poco fuimos aplacando a la pasión.

-¿Candy…me podrás perdonar por ser un idiota…por dudar…por dejarme llevar por…por mis dudas…por mis miedos? – necesitaba su perdón

-No hay nada que perdonar…- sus dedos rozaron mis mejillas con un tacto tan sutil que solo sus dedos lograban encender mis hormonas. – Yo también tengo la culpa…debí contarte….

Me miró insistentemente y vi que sus temores no se habían disipado. Ignoraría cualquier cosa que implicara separarme de ella.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Terry? - preguntó y sus ojos se le volvieron nuevamente cristalinos.

-No me pidas renunciar a ser feliz...- supliqué

-Pero es que….Su…- puse el índice en sus labios para evitar que continuara.

-No, Candy…aleja ese pensamiento de tu mente…- imploré – Grábate en la mente – coloqué mi dedo en su sien - ...Que si tú me dejas, no podré vivir sin ti.- le confesé.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la autenticidad de mis palabras.

-No sabes lo infeliz que he sido estos días pensando que ya no me amabas... que te había perdido…estaba totalmente perdido – confesé con temor y sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaron ligeramente

-Yo también sentí lo mismo, solo que no encontraba la explicación de tu comportamiento.

-Lo siento tanto…- dije cerrando los ojos y posando mi frente en la de ella

-No más que yo - sus manos viajaron a mis labios.

-¿Me das una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo?

-… - asintió con su cabeza

Nos unimos en un beso más tranquilo…más sereno.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que tú quieras – contesté de inmediato.

-¿A Susana le llevabas flores….flores frescas…recién compradas del mercado? – su pregunta me dejó ver que Susana había estado tanteando nuestra relación. Una punzada de ira me inundó de repente.

-Si – respondí sin ninguna emoción. - ¿Por qué?

-Por nada…solo quería saber. – sus cejas se tensaron.

-¿Candy?

-Susana me dijo que debía sentirme muy afortunada de tener siempre flores frescas en mi florero, no sabía a lo que se refería…pero ya no importa – dijo acariciando mi rostro. Su tacto era capaz de hacerme olvidar los últimos minutos de conversación.

Pero aunque su tacto me hizo olvidar por el momento su último comentario aun prevaleció en mí, el ligero trasfondo de todo. Susana muy sutilmente había querido molestar a Candy…No lo conseguiría…porque yo era más astuto que un zorro.

Busqué su mano y entrelacé mis dedos en ella. Así era como quería permanecer el resto de mi vida. Junto a Candy.

La noche casi había caído, cuando decidimos entrar en la casa de Eleonor. La encontramos sentada en la sala fingiendo leer. Su rostro tenía una expresión de satisfacción cuando levantó la vista del libro. Tuve el ligero presentimiento que de cuando en cuando, nos había estado espiando por la ventana.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente fingiendo no haber visto nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-…- Candy hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras yo le mostraba una sonrisa de complicidad.

Se giró con su usual elegancia para tocar una campanilla. La mucama apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una bandeja con te y galletas. Nos habían estado esperando

-¿Puedo seguir con los preparativos de la boda? – preguntó Eleonor inocentemente.

Candy posó sus ojos en mí con una expectativa que no entendí muy bien.

-Claro que si…es más, creo que ya podemos fijar la fecha para la boda. – aseguré

-¿En serio? – Eleonor parecía más contenta que un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

Los ojos de Candy me miraron con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad…su brillo iluminaba mi vida.

-Si – contesté mirando a mi ángel blanco.

-Pensé que aun no había una fecha para la gira. – dijo mi madre con aprensión.

-En realidad la fecha exacta solo lo sabe Robert, me imagino que nos lo comunicará en estos días.

-¿Y entonces? – Eleonor me cortó

-Las presentaciones oficiales van hacer hasta mediados de mes. Luego viene una serie presentaciones privadas y promociones de la compañía.

-¿Y para cuando quedaría la boda? – preguntó mi madre.

-Para fin de mes

-¿Fin de mes? – preguntó Candy

-Es mucho tiempo – dudé

-No, casi no tenemos tiempo, apenas tres semanas – refutó mi madre con énfasis.

-Pero para ti no hay imposibles. – aseguré con una sonrisa

-…Entonces manos a la obra- completó mi madre con algarabía – Ya puedo encargar todo con una fecha. Candy – dijo mientras la miraba – Tienes que darme la dirección exacta de la capilla del Hogar de Pony. Y escribirles para ponernos de acuerdo con los detalles…tenemos tan poco tiempo…

-Si – Candy estaba rebosante de felicidad.

Cuanta falta me había hecho ver aquella sonrisa…sentir su alegría desbordante, palpar el amor en su mano.

-Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con el Sr. Andley. – dijo Eleonor.

-… – Candy se mordió un labio – A lo mejor está muy ocupado…creo que siempre está ocupado…- una chispa de tristeza salto en sus palabras

-Yo me encargo del Sr. Andley – dije con suficiencia

-No lo sé, Terry, él es un hombre muy ocupado…tal vez no pueda ni asistir a la ceremonia

-Él asistirá Candy, déjalo en mis manos

Candy y Eleonor me miraron con desconfianza, claro, las dos ignoraban el "as" bajo la manga que tenía…sonreí con petulancia ante la verdad que solo yo conocía.

-También tenemos que localizar a Albert…hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de él.

-De eso también me encargo yo – no es que supiera con exactitud de su vida solo habíamos intercambiado algunos telegramas pero sabía dónde encontrarlo.

El inmiscuirme en los preparativos de nuestra boda me hizo sentir tan bien, siempre pensé que de eso se encargaban las mujeres pero esta era mi boda y quería estar presente en cada detalle.

Me gustaba dar mi punto de vista en todo… Eleonor no siempre estaba de acuerdo, pero a la final cedía. Y claro, mis tendencias siempre iban hacia los deseos de Candy, haría lo que fuera por complacerla. Hasta en el más mínimo detalle, como el postre que se serviría, Eleonor quería una Casatta italiana y Candy Helado de Chocolate…pobre Eleonor no le sirvió de nada explicarnos sobre la elegancia de su plato, no pudo contra mi argumento de lo afrodisiaco del chocolate.

Tuve que disimular una carcajada con un atrancamiento cuando por primera vez, en mi vida, vi sonrojarse a Eleonor Baker…ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara de fotos para retratarla. Claro el pisotón que me dio Candy me hizo recordar que no debía poner en apuros a mi propia madre.

Estaba muy entrada la noche cuando me despedí de las mujeres de mi vida. Eleonor simuló un gran bostezo y un excesivo cansancio para darme unos minutos asolas con Candy.

Creo que eran estos pequeños detalles que ella tenía con nosotros, los que me hacían mirarla como una amiga, como una cómplice, como una madre.

Candy tomó mi mano y me sonrió con un aire tan inocente que me estremeció.

-Ven aquí – la atraje hacia mí por la cintura.

-Alguien nos puede ver – dijo con cierta incomodidad tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

-Nadie nos va a ver…además así nos vieran, tu eres mi mujer – besé su mejilla.

-Aun no – dijo con una risilla nerviosa – Nos falta la bendición del padre.

-Eso es solo un detalle – guiñé el ojo con picardía. Mientras un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas - Ya falta poco para que al fin podamos estar juntos – le susurré al oído mientras ella jugueteaba con los mechones de mi pelo que posaban sobre mis hombros.

-Esta espera se me hace interminable.

-Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo. – aspiré el olor de sus mejillas. Y sentí como se estremeció con mi roce.

Descansé la mejilla en la suya, mientras unos risos me hacían cosquillas la nariz.

-Estos días sin ti fueron desolados – empecé diciendo – Me perdonas por ser…- dudé un poco –…Un tonto, que se deja llevar por los Celos – me sentí un poco avergonzado por reconocerlo en voz alta.

-No había motivo para eso…aun no entiendo…bien… ¿por qué te incomoda Anthony?

-Porque tu lo amaste

-Terry – tomó mi rostro y me miró con firmeza - Tenía doce años cuando lo conocí y el amor a esa edad es muy distinto del que siento ahora por ti.

-Pero si él estuviera vivo…tal vez…otra sería la historia – el tono de mi voz dejo ver el desaliento que esa idea me producía.

-¿Sabes algo? el amor que siento por ti… no puede compararse ni con el sol…va mucho más allá - acerco más su rostro al mío y pude sentir su aliento rozarme suavemente produciéndome oleadas de pasión - …Es más profundo y fuerte de lo que jamás imaginé.

Se acercó un poco y besó mis labios suavemente…

Era esto lo que me tenía encadenado a sus pies como un prisionero…su ternura…su amor…

Mientras manejaba de regreso por las solitarias calles, los recuerdos de mis horas de angustia pasaron por mi mente. Lo desesperado e impotente que me sentía mientras la buscaba. Mis dudas infundadas y sobre todo el alivio que sentí cuando la encontré.

Reviví nuestra conversación, mejor dicho nuestra discusión en el auto. Como ella me había enfrentado, sin miedo. Era eso lo que la hacía especial….era eso lo que me hacía amarla hasta la locura. Su personalidad.

Por un momento divagué: ¿como hubiera sido mi vida si no me hubiera casado con Candy? Una miseria. Bendita la hora en que apareció la loca de Bárbara y apresuró nuestro casamiento…debería proponer que la beatificaran. Una buena carcajada salió de mi boca con el solo pensamiento.

Paré el auto y vi a una pareja cruzar frente a mí, ella llevaba un ramo de flores en su mano. Estas flores me trajeron a la mente el rostro incomodo de Candy cuando me preguntaba sobre las flores que le había llevado a Susana…aquella mirada de malestar mezclada con desilusión no me gustó para nada.

Una idea magistral brotó de repente, haría algo por ella que nunca más le hiciera sentirse relegada y lo haría con flores…

.

-Candice White-

Subí a la habitación casi volando, estaba en las nubes. Besar a Terry era lo máximo. Sentir sus suaves labios contra los míos era divino y cuando se abría paso en mi boca simplemente era como tocar el cielo. Suspiré hondo cuando cerré la puerta y fui directo a la ventana.

Desde mi habitación no se podía ver la calle pero podía mirar el cielo, estaba muy negro y el inmenso jardín estaba sumido en las sombras.

Contemplarlo fue hermoso, aunque estos días había estado tan triste….

Otra vez escapó un gran suspiro de mi pecho…cerré los ojos y pude ver aquellos verdi-azules ojos mirarme con furia, con dolor, con amor, con súplica y con pasión.

En sus ojos había aprendido a descubrir su estado ánimo. Si supiera que con una sola mirada me temblaban las piernas….uff sería un problema. Reí para mis adentros…

Mi mente volaba pensando en Terry. Seguramente ya debía haber llegado al departamento y más que seguro que encontró a Stear trabajando en su nuevo invento.

Stear, me las iba a pagar por no contarme que Terry había ido con él aquella tarde. Cuantas angustias me hubiera ahorrado. Pero no podía culparlo. El pobre estaba tan atontado cuando lo encontré, que apenas y balbuceaba monosílabos.

Di media vuelta y me fui hacia la cama, tomé la almohada y la abracé con fuerza…como si así pudiera abrazarlo a él, al chico que era el culpable de mis grandes suspiros y también de mis lágrimas. Me recosté de lado y mi primer pensamiento fue:

-¿Estarás pensando en mí?

-Creo que si…ojalá que si...

Estos días habían sido muy raros y el día de hoy, lleno de contradicciones. Pero por suerte con un final feliz.

Me levanté nuevamente para cambiarme de ropa. Mientras deslizaba el vestido, el recuerdo de mi primera vez llegó a mi mente, sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo como si fuera real…nunca pensé que sería así…pero era un recuerdo hermoso que lo atesoraría hasta el fin de mis días.

Terry fue tan tierno, incluso recordé que a ratos el temblaba igual que yo…

¿Sería la primera vez para él también? Mmmm. Qué buena pregunta…mejor no ahondar en eso porque si no, arruinaría mis pensamientos…pero pese a todo, me lo imaginé con otra mujer y punzadas de celos me atormentaron con fuerza. ¿Que cara tendría?, ¿sería igual de dulce que conmigo? ¿Dónde podía haber sido?

Agité la cabeza con fuerza negándome a torturar por cosas del pasado que ignoraba y que en cierta forma prefería seguir ignorando.

Levanté las cobijas y me metí en la cama. Abracé nuevamente la almohada y las ansias porque llegara el día en que al fin viviéramos juntos me apremió… ¿cuándo llegaría ese bendito día? ¿Cuándo?…

Todas las noches era lo mismo…el mismo pensamiento… ¿cómo sería cuando viviéramos juntos?… ¿cómo sería mi vida con él? Parecía que nunca iba llegar ese día…a veces parecía que todo se complicaba pero de a poco las cosa se iban resolviendo. El miedo, de que nunca pudiéramos estar juntos me hizo estremecer.

Entonces llegaron a mi mente los últimos acontecimientos….

"…Mi primer día en la casa del doctor Jackson fue toda una odisea…empezando cuando vi por primera vez a Andrew Jackson. Había tenido que sostenerme de la puerta para no caerme…por un momento pensé que era Anthony y lo primero que dije fue:

-¿Anthony?

-Andrew – me repitió la Sra. Jackson a mi espalda.

Mi primer pensamiento fue directo hacia Terry, como tomaría aquel hallazgo. El segundo fue ¿cómo podía estar vivo?

Luego de tartamudear como una hora y luego de explicarles el porqué de mi aturdimiento al fin pude comprender que el chico que estaba frente a mí, no era Anthony, sobre todo porque sus ojos no eran azules como los de Anthony sino verdes como los míos.

Entonces me contaron que tenían cierto parentesco con los Andley, por parte de madre…tal vez era por eso el enorme parecido…

Su trato distante y algo frío me confirmó que no era el Anthony de mi niñez….sino Andrew Jackson, mi paciente.

Por momentos, mi mente regresaba al pasado… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Anthony no hubiera muerto? Suspiré, el solo pensarlo me deprimía. Así que opté por poner lo mejor de mí, para hacer un buen trabajo, total para eso me habían contratado.

En la tarde, tuve que llevarlo a la rehabilitación. Fue ahí que empezó mi calvario.

De llegada me topé con Susana en la silla de ruedas. Cuando nuestros rostros se encontraron me sentí tan culpable sobre todo al ver su dolor traspasar sus ojos, en seguida esquivó mi marida y miró con atención detrás de mi hombro seguramente buscando a Terry.

No sé porqué, pero me sentí aliviada que él no estuviera conmigo en ese instante.

Después de ayudar a Andrew en la terapia pude conversar un poco con la Señora Malrow.

-Susana esta muy deprimida…desde que se enteró que Terry se había casado – dijo con amargura

-Lo siento – dije mortificada sin poder mirarla

-No tiene porque sentirse culpable. Ustedes se casaron antes del accidente, ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Terry debió decírmelo…no debió darle falsas esperanzas a Susana…

Me quedé de un hilo cuando escuché su afirmación. ¿Qué clase de esperanzas le había dado?

-No lo creo, señora

-Me miró con ira

-El venir a verla todos los días, le hizo pensar que él tenía un interés más fuerte en ella, que su simple cargo de conciencia

Una punzada de celos me atravesó el corazón pensando en que clases de esperanzas le daría.

-Su interés no se debía a un simple cargo de conciencia, señora – dije con vehemencia

-…- dio un respiro para tranquilizarse – Lo sé…es solo que cuando él venía, Susana se ponía tan contenta…y ahora está tan taciturna.

Tragué seco al imaginarme a Terry visitando a Susana, no lo podía evitar, pero los celos me abrumaban con fuerza. ¿De qué hablarían? Ellos compartían el gusto por el teatro, seguramente conversaban mucho y se sentían muy bien juntos…me sentí desplazada.

-Ella se pondrá bien, ya lo verá- dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-Eso espero…- se llevó un pañuelo a la nariz – Le agradezco por lo que hizo por mi hija…

-No hay nada que agradecer

-Si no hubiera sido por usted…no quiero ni pensarlo…

El dolor de la señora Malrow era tan palpable que me estremeció…"

Los pasos de Regina en el pasillo me trajeron al presente, seguro andaba apagando las luces.

Recordé que aquella tarde cuando regresé a la casa, la imagen de Susana me atormentaba y solo tenía una pregunta entre ceja y ceja: ¿Y si no nos hubiéramos casado? ¿Cómo sería mi vida sin él?

Abracé la almohada con fuerza evitando esos recuerdos. Pero no eran fáciles de evitar, di media vuelta en la cama y me miré el techo. Entonces recordé la conversación con Susana

"…La señora Malrow se me acercó con la mirada llorosa, mientras el doctor le hacía la rehabilitación a Andrew.

-Susana no quiere….- se le quebró la voz - …Hacer la rehabilitación. Está tan deprimida….

-¿Me dejaría hablar con ella?

-No sé, si sea buena idea.

-¿No perdemos nada intentándolo?

-Se lo agradeceré con toda mi alma si logra convencerla

-Haré todo lo posible

Entré con temor a la habitación…No sabía que podía decirle para animarla.

-¿Candy? – su asombro era notorio

-Vine a llevarte a la rehabilitación. Parece que tu mamá se retrasó un poco – el mentir no se me daba bien.

-Mi mamá no se retrasó…ya no asistiré…- apretó las sábanas y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

-No digas eso…tienes toda la vida por delante

-¿Qué clase de vida voy a tener? – me miró con ironía - Solo mírame…- cerró sus ojos con vergüenza.

La miré detenidamente. Susana realmente era muy hermosa….quien quiera a su lado se hubiera sentido fea.

-Solo veo a una chica muy hermosa que llora sin sentido.

-¿Hermosa? Soy horrible…estoy incompleta…- lloró con sentimiento – Hermosa eres tú, que tienes dos piernas para correr

-Susana, no eres la primera ni la última a la que le ha pasado esto. Solo está en ti, no dejarte vencer.

-Para ti es fácil decir eso…porque estás completa.

Su pesimismo a veces me desmoralizaba pero no la dejaría dejarse vencer.

-Tú tienes todo lo que alguien pueda soñar – continuó con amargura

-No es cierto – aseguré. Ella no tenía ni idea de todo lo que me hacía falta…para empezar una mamá…-Tú también lo tienes – aseguré, pensando en su madre

-¡No!...tú tienes a Terry…tienes su amor...- sus palabras me dejaron anonadada…

Bajé los ojos sin saber que decir.

-Susana, el amor es un motivo muy importante para salir adelante…pero hay otras clases de amor que también son importantes.

-¿Cuáles?

-El amor de tu mamá, por ejemplo.

Llevó su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Susana, tener una madre no tiene precio.

-Lo sé…es solo que…

-Ella sufre contigo, no te des por vencida. Hazlo por ti…hazlo por ella.

-Soy una carga, para mi mamá.

-No, no lo eres, ningún hijo es una carga….

-Yo tenía grandes sueños por cumplir…ahora todo se derrumbó…

-Se derrumbó porque tú quieres que sea así….

-¿Ponte en mi lugar Candy?

-Yo agradecería a Dios, por tener una mamá.

Me miró con asombro.

-¿Tú no tienes mamá?

-No - mi voz tambaleó

Guardamos silencio por un instante

-Mi abuela, solía decir que cuando una persona no tiene mamá, Dios le compensa con otras cosas…

-¿Con otras cosas? ¿Cómo cuales?

-Dinero, suerte…amigos sinceros…

-Tengo amigos sinceros – a mi mente vinieron los rostros de Albert, Stear, Archie, Anny, Paty….

-Y tienes el amor de Terry – trató de ocultar la tristeza que eso le producía

No sabía que responder, me daba cargo de conciencia aceptarlo.

-Algún día encontrarás el amor.

-Ya lo encontré…pero no era correspondido – me quedé sin palabras.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo Candy? – preguntó en tono dulce

Ella podía haber llegado a ser una gran actriz como Eleonor Baker…su cara era perfecta y su voz dulce…me pegunté si Terry alguna vez la había visto bonita…seguro que si. Me sentí insegura de repente.

-Claro – me arrepentí de haberle dicho que si, que tal si me pedía que me alejara de Terry.

-¿Cuéntame como conociste a Terry?

No me gustaba que precisamente ella me preguntara sobre Terry. Así que le respondí sin muchos detalles.

-En un barco, ahí lo vi por primera vez…y no fue nada amable eh. Se burló de mí de llegada – hice una mueca.

-¿En serio? – preguntó con demasiado interés…

-Si…

Me miró un rato y siguió con su siguiente pregunta

-¿Ustedes fueron compañeros en el colegio, verdad?

-Si

-¿Cómo era él en el colegio? Es decir, siempre fue así….callado.

-Si, un poco

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo ahí. – sus ojos me dejaron ver un anhelo tardío.

-No lo creo…créeme. Terry no era ningún santo, en el colegio.

-¿No?

-Era un poco intratable, para serte sincera…

Recordé lo poco amistoso que era.

-Candy… ¿que hiciste para conquistarlo?

Aquella pregunta me tomó totalmente desprevenida…y me sentí incomoda.

-Nada en especial…

-No lo creo

-Es la verdad.

-¿Desde el colegio fueron novios?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces cuando se hicieron novios?

-Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar aquí.

-Pero en el colegio ya debieron sentir algo

-Creo…que sí

Las preguntas de Susana me incomodaban. Era como si quisiera adentrarse en nuestra relación y esta sensación no me gustaba para nada

-¿Cómo conociste a Terry? – pregunté tratando de desviar el tema

-La primera vez que lo ví, fue en la puerta del teatro…buscaba empleo y yo le ayudé…- sus ojos volaron en el tiempo. Era obvio que la había impactado desde aquel día.

Mi mente trató de imaginarse aquel encuentro. ¿Qué clase de impresión le daría Susana a Terry? ¿Le gustaría? …"

Regresé al presente con un apretujón en el corazón….Terry podía tener a quien quisiera a su lado, pero extrañamente me había escogido a mi…

Aquellos rasgos perfectos eran imposibles de pasar por alto, su figura ahora era más imponente y su elegancia inglesa lo hacían aun más atractivo, sus ojos verdi-azules eran tan hipnotizantes que era imposible mirarlo y no desfallecer, y cuando sonreía podía dejar sin aliento a toda una multitud…

Pero había descubierto que solo conmigo se mostraba tal como era. Para el resto de la gente era un enigma imposible de descifrar. Sentí como el pecho se me llenaba de orgullo.

Giré nuevamente y las últimas palabras de Susana revolotearon sobre mí.

-Debes sentirte muy afortunada….Terry te debe de llenar de flores frescas todos los días

-¿A qué te refieres? – le había preguntado

-Terry siempre me traía flores del mercado… ¿no lo sabías?

-No – susurré

-¿Pero te debe de llevar flores, a diario?

Terry jamás me había comprado flores… las flores que me daba siempre eran de sus admiradoras, pero nunca compradas específicamente para mí. ¿Por qué no tenía esos detalles conmigo? Me sentí, triste por unos instantes.

-Vamos Candy – dijo la voz de mi conciencia- Te ha dado algo más que flores…mira tu dedo

Fijé los ojos en mi dedo y el brillante apenas relucía en la oscuridad…era cierto…me había dado su amor…el resto eran detalles…que le llenara de flores a Susana, no me importaba, bueno si me importaba pero yo tenía:"su corazón".

Cerré los ojos con fuerza…si de algo estaba segura era que él me amaba…aunque claro, él si podía darse el lujo de dudar de mí…Que cabezota era… ¿mira que dudar de mi amor? Ni en el más loco de mis sueños….

Yo no tenía admiradores respirándome en la oreja cuando caminaba por la calle, a mí nadie me miraba embobado…Ni gritaban como locos cuando me asomaba por la ventana…Ni tampoco se codeaban a mi paso, ni nadie suspiraba cuando me giraba. A todo esto tenía que enfrentarme diariamente…

Pero claro, su mente volada, no entendía eso y más bien se daba el lujo de dudar de mí.

Me daba mucho coraje cuando recordaba lo que me había hecho. Primero su ausencia….es más ahora que hacía memoria fue justo el día que encontré a Stear afuera de la casa del doctor en estado de shock que dejó de venir…

"…Me pareció raro que no viniera, pero supuse que estaba muy cansado para hacerlo. Cuando me acosté me sentí inquieta. Sobre todo porque le pedí a Stear que no le dijera nada a Terry pensando que así evitaría algún mal pensamiento de su parte. Que equivocada estaba.

Al siguiente día, confirmé que algo andaba mal, porque cuando no nos veíamos en las noches el venía muy temprano en la mañana…pero ese día tampoco apareció.

Eleonor me preguntó muy sutilmente

-Que raro que Terry no haya venido, ¿te dijo algo Candy?

-No, nada…- dije tratando de disimulara mi mortificación

Después de no verlo tres días decidí ir a buscarlo en el departamento y Stear me dijo que todos los actores estaban invitados a una cena…

El mundo se movió a mis pies, no era posible que él no me hubiera dicho nada…regresé con el corazón en un hilo. Casi no pude ni dormir.

Miles de cosas cruzaron por mi mente… ¿qué tal si se dio cuenta que lo mejor era hacerse cargo de Susana? ¿O si conoció a alguien más?

Había tantas mujeres que matarían por tener algo con él, si yo misma era testigo de cómo lo miraban, de las cosas que hacían para llamar su atención…mi confianza estaba por los suelos…"

Abracé con fuerza la almohada y recordé el bajón que sentí cuando sus brazos apenas me abrazaron, sus ojos parecían las aguas turbulentas de un mar embravecido. Su rostro parecía esculpido en granito, no revelaba ninguna emoción…solo las sombras debajo de sus ojos me revelaron que no había dormido bien.

Totalmente desconcertada por su rechazo fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso de agua y aun no encontraba sosiego, es mas no sabía ni a que había ido allí.

Me dolía el corazón y mis ojos se nublaron un par de veces. Pero no podía permitirme llorar. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para su despiadado comportamiento.

Agité la cabeza con resignación cuando recordé su disparatada explicación que distaba mucho de lo lógico…

" ….

-Que "tu paciente" es nada más y nada menos ¡Que tu adorado "Anthony"!

Las últimas cuatro palabras me revelaron no solo la ira, sino también el dolor que lo consumía.

-¿Qué? – sus palabras me cayeron como una bofetada.

Me quedé como si me hubiera caído una caja fuerte en la cabeza…es más, hasta dudaba de lo que había escuchado. Bajé la cabeza sin saber de donde había sacado semejante ridiculez… Ni en el más loco de mis pensamientos pensé en esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué no me iba a enterar?

¿El dudaba de mí? Me dolió en el alma su desconfianza…incluso si Anthony estuviera vivo, mi amor por él no cambiaria…Es que acaso no se lo había demostrado en todo este tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – dijo con un toque de suplica en su voz que me desestabilizó…su semblante dejo de ser la máscara fría de hace unos momentos.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco por unos cuantos segundos…él estaba en un error. Tomé aire para enfrentarlo y de pronto vi como se aproximó al perchero a una velocidad que me dejó atónita. Tomó su abrigo y salió dando un portazo que ahogó mi grito desesperado.

Salí como loca tras él, pero su carro desapareció apenas llegué a la puerta de calle. Regresé con varios sentimientos entremezclados: ira, tristeza, resignación….tomé un paraguas y fui tras él….

Mi marido era un atolondrado…y le haría entrar en razón aunque fuera a cachetadas…o a paraguazos, se los merecía ¿no?

Tomé el primer coche que pasó, directo al teatro, pero cuando llegué ahí me sentí totalmente desorientada… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Tal vez ni me escucharía.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, necesitaba despejar mi mente. Y cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, sus dudas, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Como podía haber dudado de mí? De mi amor…

Yo había confiado siempre en él, a pesar de sus silencios. Siempre confiaba en él…incluso cuando no me contó todo sobre el accidente en el teatro, pero él no…

Decidí que lo mejor era regresar a casa, y no verlo hasta que lograra entenderlo. Sabía que estaba muy lejos pero necesitaba estar sola.

El sonido de una bocina me tomó desprevenida, seguí caminando sin prestar atención y nuevamente la bocina sonó muy cerca de mí. Regresé a ver y cuando descubrí su auto mi corazón me dolió como si fuera a tener un paro cardiaco.

Busqué sus ojos y ahí estaba él, con una mirada de disculpa que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Apreté un poco el paraguas en la mano derecha, estaba dispuesta a caerle a paraguazos para que entrara en razón…Estaba muy enojada…muy ofendida…"

La inconciencia se había adueñado de mí, pero entre sueños recordaba nuestra pelea…Mi enojo, sus palabras…sus miedos…mis miedos…

.

Un olor a rosas me despertó en la mañana, abrí los ojos y encontré a Regina la mucama. Arreglando algo en el peinador.

-Buenos Días Regina ¿Qué haces?

-Buenos días señorita Candy. La señora me envió a poner estas flores en su dormitorio. Dijo que sería una linda sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos con asombro. ¿Qué hacían flores en mi cuarto?

Mi primer pensamiento fue: Terry.

-¿Y esto?

-Creo que son para ti – dijo Eleonor Baker en el umbral de la puerta.

Regresé a ver con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Para mí?

-Y esto no es nada, deberías ver como está la sala.

Salí a trompicones de la cama y tomé su mano para jalarla conmigo. Cuando me asomé a las gradas casi me fui de espaldas…toda la sala estaba llena de flores….

Y en el centro de todas había un enorme ramo que sobresalía de los demás.

-Ahí hay una tarjeta. – me aseguró Eleonor.

Bajé con el corazón en un hilo. Tomé la tarjeta…y aunque ya sabía de quien era…el reconocer su letra le dio un revolcón a mi corazón y miles de mariposas volaron en mi estómago.

Incluso hasta la vista se me nubló…y mis manos temblaban como si tuviera parkinson…

"_Cada flor quiere recompensar los minutos que pasé lejos de ti._

_Espero que esto justifique mi desequilibrado comportamiento. Pero tal vez mi único argumento sirva de justificativo:_

_Simplemente te amo._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Terry"_

Llevé la tarjeta a mi pecho y sentí varias lágrimas mojar mis mejillas…era una sola cosa y a la vez todo en conjunto lo que hacía que mi corazón estuviera al borde de la explosión.

Era el detalle de llenar la casa de flores a pesar de no ser época de flores. Era el hecho de la tarjeta que sostenía con los dedos como si de esto dependiera mi vida…eran tres palabras…las que me hicieron llorar.

"Simplemente te amo"

Eso era suficiente para mí…saber que me amaba y que era capaz de reconocerlo.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me hizo levantar la vista.

Ahí estaba él, parado en el umbral de la puerta con aquella sonrisa tan suya, que me hacía temblar por dentro y por fuera.

Mi único pensamiento era lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que me llevara a la primera iglesia y si no había ninguna, entonces que hiciéramos nuestros votos frente al primer religioso que encontráramos…ya no quería esperar un segundo más para estar junto a él…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y listo este capítulo completamente Remasterizado, Re-editado, Tuneado y Recargado.

Ahora si que me lancé con un capitulo bastante largo, pero me pareció que se debía ver un poco, el punto de vista de Candy.

Me gustaría saber si la historia te está gustando. Espero que me dejes un Review.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	21. Chapter 21

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XXI**

Toda una gama de colores estaban frente a mí. Pero sin duda el más hermoso era el dorado de su cabellera que resplandecía con más brillo sobre los demás, opacándolos con sus destellos.

Ahí, en medio de todos los ramos de flores, estaba Candy, mirándome con sus ojos convertidos en dos lagunas. Sonreí un poco sin saber porque estaba así. A lo mejor no le gustó la sorpresa. Fue entonces que ella vino corriendo a mis brazos sin darme tiempo a pestañear, para estrecharme con fuerza.

-Nunca había comprado tantas flores en mi vida, pero no sabía cual te gustaría más, así que las compré todas. Espero no te moleste – dije en tono divertido para que dejara de llorar en mi pecho.

-Todas… me gustan todas – seguía llorando

La abracé con más fuerza, tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía.

-Casémonos ahora – susurró

-¿Qué? – mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Levantó su rostro para buscar mis ojos.

-Casémonos ahora, Terry. – su determinación me dejó sin pensamientos – Ya no quiero esperar más.

-¿En serio? – pregunté incrédulo.

-…- hizo un asentimiento y sus ojos brillaban con resolución.

Si eso era lo que quería, entonces yo cumpliría sus deseos. Además, yo estaba empújenme que me caigo. Si las flores habían producido este cambio, siempre le llenaría de flores. ¿Que estúpido, como no se me ocurrió antes?

-Vámonos entonces – sugerí.

Mis ojos brillaban ante la expectativa de terminar con esta larga espera.

-¿A dónde van? – la voz de Eleonor me tomó desprevenido.

No pensé que ella estaba ahí. Candy se separó un poco de mi, visiblemente incómoda. Ella también se había olvidado que no estábamos solos.

-Nos vamos a casar ahora – dije desbordante de emoción e incredulidad.

-Ah, no, eso sí, que no. - Eleonor bajó corriendo las escaleras con su rostro angustiado

-¿Por qué no?

-Primero, porque no me van a dejar con todos los preparativos…

-Pero mamá – intenté protestar

-Segundo – dijo mientras se paraba frente a nosotros. – Porque no se van a casar al apuro…

-Mamá, estamos casados desde hace mas de un mes por el civil y lo más lógico es que nos casemos el eclesiástico.

Eleonor tenía una resolución en la mirada que no había visto nunca.

-Pero todo fue muy apresurado. – nos miró – Y la boda eclesiástica será algo que recordarán toda su vida.

-Igual la recordaremos.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Y tercero – miró a Candy mientras levantaba una ceja bien definida – Candy, cariño, deberías ir a vestirte.

En ese momento los tres miramos las ropas de Candy. Estaba con una bata blanca, de mangas largas y con encajes en el cuello y mangas. Le llegaba hasta las canillas y sus níveos pies, estaban descalzos. Su pelo estaba alborotado. Pero no tanto como nuestra primera noche. Pero aún así, tenía un aspecto angelical y a la vez seductor.

Candy se ruborizó con fuerza al darse cuenta que estaba con pijama, intentó cubrirse con las manos. Como si no la hubiera visto con menos ropa que lo que llevaba.

-Ay Dios, qué vergüenza. - se alejó de mis brazos.

-Espera… ¿a dónde vas? – dije sintiéndome perdido al ver que Eleonor había ganado.

-A vestirme – apenas alcancé a escuchar mientras corría hacia arriba de las escaleras.

En ese preciso momento, Eleonor tomó mi brazo

-Y tú, cariño – me haló un poco. – Debes ir a ensayar. – me condujo a la puerta.

-Pero mamá, yo no necesito ensayar. – dije aun aturdido al ver que la espera se me hacía interminable.

-Claro que lo necesitas - depositó un suave beso de despedida en la mejilla – Estoy segura que tienes muchas cosas que hacer

-En realidad, no – dije totalmente perplejo ante su insólita despedida

Prácticamente me estaba echando.

-Adiós, cariño – me cerró la puerta

-¡Mamá! –solo Eleonor Baker era capaz de echarme de su casa.

Abrió nuevamente la puerta.

-Sabes que te quiero. – me miró con disculpa – Pero no dejaré que arruines todos los preparativos de una boda hermosa. Por la emoción del momento – sonrió dulcemente – Te espero en la noche para cenar. Adiós cariño – agitó su mano apresurando la despedida, para luego perderse, tras la puerta nuevamente.

En mala hora Candy estaba viviendo con Eleonor, refunfuñé para mis adentros.

Me alejé como si de un niño regañado se tratara, pateando una piedra que se cruzó en mi camino.

Me detuve sopesando la idea de subir hasta la habitación de Candy y raptármela. Claro, como Eleonor nunca había pasado por una espera de esta magnitud, ella no sabía lo desesperante que esto podía llegar a ser. No acabé de pensar esto y me arrepentí al instante. Sin duda ella también debió soñar con una vida en común con el duque. Pero lamentablemente nunca pudieron realizar su sueño.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por ellos.

Una idea descabellada se me cruzó como si una estrella fugaz cruzara el firmamento. Podía invitar al duque a nuestra boda y tal vez ellos pudieran tener una oportunidad de empezar nuevamente. Sabía que era una locura, pero lo intentaría.

Me encaminé al departamento para escribirle una carta al duque.

Una emoción con sabor a peligro inundó mi alma y la adrenalina corrió por mis venas. Era como apostar en una carrera de caballos. Nada era seguro. Las probabilidades, eran: una en mil.

No sabía si el duque aceptaría la invitación, y si lo hacía, en el mejor de los casos, tal vez solo se hablarían por pura cortesía y nada más. Pero tendría en mi conciencia que al menos hice algo, ¿no?

Sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera venir con la duquesa cara de cerdo….el corazón se me oprimió un poco…pero el duque no era tan tonto, yo sabía que nunca enfrentaría a la duquesa con mi madre… si él amaba a mi madre como me lo había dicho, entonces, seguro que estaría esperando este encuentro…

Apreté los puños con esperanza.

.

Los días pasaron con relativa lentitud, pero al fin estábamos en los últimos días de las presentaciones.

En una semana más viajaríamos a Chicago. Mi sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Hojeé el libreto rápidamente sin prestar atención a nada, la sola idea de que el día de no alejarme nunca más de mi pecosa se acercaba me tenía ansioso.

El golpeteo de la puerta me hizo levantar la cabeza. Esperaba que me dijeran que ya era hora de entrar en el escenario, pero al no escuchar ningún comentario busqué el reloj y vi que faltaban quince minutos para salir al escenario.

-Adelante

Esperé que la puerta se abriera sin mucha expectativa. Tal vez, era la señora de la limpieza, o tal vez Orson con algún mensaje.

-Hola

Mi corazón dio golpes secos y una sonrisa cálida mezclada con asombro se adueñó de mi rostro al descubrir aquellos rizos rubios y esos ojos verdes que iluminaban mi vida aparecer de súbito tras la puerta. Me levanté de inmediato y fui a su encuentro.

-El señor Orson me ayudó a entrar. – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta

Abrí los brazos automáticamente y la acuné con ternura, luego de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Esto sí que es una grata sorpresa. – dije con sinceridad

Candy río nerviosamente mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Espero no interrumpir nada – habló con disculpa

-Tú, nunca interrumpes nada. – le aclaré con cierto reproche, a estas alturas ya debería saber lo importante que era para mí.

Le acomodé unos cuantos rizos que no habían logrado sujetarse en la media cola que llevaba. Candy echó su cabeza hacia atrás y enfocó sus verdes ojos en los míos. Sus cejas estaban un poco tensas. Como si quisiera decirme algo.

No quería presionarla así que me limité a recorrer con el pulgar la fina línea de sus cejas tratando de quitar aquella tensión.

-¿Saliste temprano hoy? - pregunté

-Sip…

Me esquivó la mirada y fijó sus ojos sobre mis hombros, me tomó la mano para conducirme hasta el sillón. Puso a un lado el libreto mientras no sentábamos.

-¿Estabas estudiando?

-No

Me miró tratando de descubrir algo en mi mirada, pero al ver mi resolución sonrió.

-Afuera es un griterío. – dijo con emoción contenida

-Ufff – hice un ligero gesto de aburrimiento

-Jajajaja – río con ganas.

-¿Candy? – pregunté sin poder disimular la expectativa que tenía.

-¿Qué? – me miró con ojos inocentes.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

-A mi no me pasa nada ¿por?

La miré de hito a hito sabiendo que algo me ocultaba. Sin darle tiempo ni a pestañear tomé sus muñecas y con un poco de esfuerzo puse sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras la empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás. Su cuello quedó libre y me fui directo a él con la punta de la nariz para hacerle cosquillas. Ella empezó a reír y a forcejear ante mi tortura.

-¿Me vas a contar? – le amenacé

-Nop – dijo entre risas, tratando de mostrarse firme ante mi tortura

No acabo de contestarme, cuando mi nariz ya se encontraba nuevamente en su cuello. Recibí unos cuantos rodillazos en las vértebras, pero no la iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

-Esta bien, esta bien…te lo diré – aseguró entre risas.

Me hice a un lado mientras le extendía las manos para ayudarla a sentarse. Se acomodó el pelo y un poco el vestido. Se pasó la mano por el cuello seguramente para quitarse la sensación de hormigueo.

Yo miraba cada movimiento con atención. ¿Cuanto la amaba? El solo hecho de tenerla cerca de mí, me hacía sentir lleno de amor. Si ella fuera consciente del poder que tenía sobre mí…

Solo ella y nada más que ella era capaz de enviarme al cielo o al infierno con una sola palabra.

-Recibí un telegrama de Chicago. – se puso seria

La primera cosa que vino a mi mente fue Albert. Pero él no sabía la dirección donde Candy estaba trabajando.

-¿Un telegrama? – pregunté

-Si. Mira – tomó su bolso, lo abrió y sacó el sobre.

Estaba rasgado de un lado. Era seguro que ella ya lo había abierto.

-¿Quién te lo envió?

-Es de parte del Bisabuelo William

Me extendió el sobre.

-Dice que quiere que vaya de urgencia a Chicago.

-¿De urgencia?

-Si, incluso hasta me envió el pasaje.

Abrí el sobre con premura.

_Srta. Candy_

_El Sr. Andley requiere su presencia en Chicago. Urgente. Se envía pasaje._

_Atentamente,_

_G. Johnson_

Miré el pasaje y estaba con la fecha del siguiente día. Miles de preguntas cruzaron como ráfagas por mi mente. Algo no encajaba. Sentí como el entrecejo se me unía.

-¿A dónde te llegó el telegrama?

-El doctor Jackson dijo que Mary se lo dio en el hospital Saint Joseph esta mañana.

Giré el sobre y la dirección que estaba allí, efectivamente era del hospital Saint Joseph. Pero Albert sabía que ella ya no trabajaba ahí. ¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué le mandaría ahí? Podía haber enviado a mi dirección…Tal vez no quería poner en evidencia que sabía su verdadera identidad. Todo eran solo conjeturas.

-¿Vas a ir?

-Creo que si….- se mordió los labios – Debe ser muy importante para que George me envíe un telegrama.

Llevé la mano a mi mentón. Algo no me cuadraba en todo esto.

-No lo sé – medité como para mí mismo.

-Mira, si voy, podré ayudar con todos los preparativos de la boda. – sus ojos se iluminaron.

Era obvio que quería ir al Hogar de Pony, sonreí con un dejo de tristeza. Quería tenerla a mi lado, pero tampoco le podía impedir que visitara al que fuera su hogar.

-Entonces aprovecha y vas al Hogar de Pony para que descanses unos días – dije

-¿Entonces no te importa que me vaya? – dijo haciendo algo parecido a un puchero

-No es eso. Lo sabes – dije mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz – Pero ya que no tienes otra alternativa, pues mejor aprovecha el viaje. ¿Entendido?

-… - me miró sopesando mis palabras.

El golpeteo en la puerta y el inminente anuncio del comienzo de la función, nos distrajeron.

-Tengo que entrar en escena.

-Bien

-Espérame aquí.

-Si. Ve tranquilo.

-¿Tranquilo? – dije con ironía

-Si

Se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios. Sonreí.

-Muy tranquilo – le aseguré mientras salía.

-Buena suerte, Romeo. – me guiñó el ojo

-Gracias mi Julieta en liana. – sonreí antes de salir. Ella era mi amuleto de la suerte.

Cuando regresé luego de la presentación la encontré leyendo mi libreto. Sonrió con picardía, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-¿Que te tramas? – pregunté inquieto mientras la examinaba con la mirada

-¿Yo? Nada – dijo con inocencia.

Dejó el libreto sobre el sillón, con mucha naturalidad, mientras yo le seguía con la mirada de desconfianza. Se acercó hacia donde estaba mi ropa.

-¿Te vas a cambiar?

-Si

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

La miré con picardía, claro que quería que me ayudara pero a sacarme la ropa. Miles de pensamientos eróticos pasaron por mi mente.

-Mejor no – se respondió ella misma, mientras se ruborizaba tenuemente.

Ella conocía cada uno de mis gestos y este sin duda no le pasó desapercibido.

-Voy a buscar a Stear mientras te cambias.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunté con picardía

-S…si – su rubor se hizo más notorio.

-Stear no te necesita – aseguré acercándome a ella como si fuera un predador – Pero yo si

Candy dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared. En sus ojos había cierta incomodidad.

Apoyé los brazos en la pared sin tocarla, pero dejándola atrapada entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Incliné el rostro hacia ella; con la nariz empecé a recorrer su frente, mientras me llenaba de aroma. Sentí como se estremecía con mi contacto.

Al instante sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello, pero mis manos no dejaron de presionar la pared. Este contacto me estaba volviendo loco. Sus labios me buscaron y me encontraron, apenas me acerqué a ellos se abrieron en forma automática invitándome a explorarlos.

Este beso despertó mis instintos más primitivos. Se que no era el lugar, pero hace mucho que no la había sentido en mi piel, una urgencia dolorosa empezó a latir en mi entre pierna.

Ella se apretó a mí, amoldándose perfectamente a mi anatomía. Mis manos descendieron lentamente hasta tocar sus hombros y luego fueron recorriendo sus curvas….Dios…que curvas que tenía…..Decidí que necesitaba sentirla más. Mi pierna derecha intentó abrirse espacio entre las suyas, pero en ese momento ella se tensó. Y dejo de besarme con la pasión de hace unos segundos. Quitó sus manos de mi cuello y las llevó a mi pecho en un intento de alejarse.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – pregunté con voz ronca de pasión

-Es…es que…

Abrí los ojos con toda la pasión quemando en ellos, sin entender porque se detenía en este preciso instante. En sus ojos había pasión, pero también había algo de incomodidad. Levanté una ceja y miré hacia el cerrojo.

-Pondré el cerrojo.

-No…no es eso.

-Alguien puede entrar. – dije confuso, sin saber porque no quería que nos aseguráramos mejor

-Es que…- dijo tratando de justificarse.

Su rechazo me dolió, sobre todo porque sabía que ella también tenía un deseo que la devoraba.

-Es que…yo…hoy estoy indispuesta - argumentó con el color al rojo vivo sobre su piel.

-¿Indispuesta? – no la entendía.

-Si…- se puso aun mas colorada que antes

-No te entiendo

-Veras….yo…mejor dicho….mi periodo…

-¿Periodo? – repetí como un retardado

Se puso más roja de lo que jamás la había visto. Entonces llegaron ante mí las clases de anatomía del padre Simón. Él nos había explicado que había cierto periodo en el mes para las mujeres en las que…no podía pensar en eso.

Sentí que los colores se me subían a mí también.

-Entiendo – dije visiblemente turbado. – Lo siento…no sabía que tu…

-No había manera que lo supieras - dijo alejándose de mi visiblemente avergonzada.

Nunca había pensado en eso. Pero esta confesión me dejó aturdido y a la vez emocionado porque esto era un paso más profundo para conocerla mejor de lo que jamás pensé que llegaría conocer a nadie.

La miré de reojo, era imposible saber que estaba pasando por aquella etapa…

-Mejor me voy a buscar a Stear. –aseguró sin mirarme

-Si…creo que…eso está bien – dije tropezándome con mis palabras

Se giró y la vi más mujer que nunca.

-Candy - le llamé

Ella se quedó quieta. Di tres pasos para alcanzarla antes que saliera. La giré levemente y la abracé, al principio estaba algo cohibida pero luego se relajó.

-Te amo – le susurré suavemente

Se mordió los labios.

-Yo también. – se alzó de puntillas y me dio un beso antes de salir.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, salí en su búsqueda. Me dirigí directo hacia atrás del escenario. Aun estaba un poco nervioso por aquel secreto íntimo de Candy…me sentía con una alegría injustificada. Los divisé conversando muy seriamente.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunté cuando estuve cerca de ellos.

Sus rostros se volvieron hacia a mí. Stear estaba con su entrecejo casi unido.

-Pensé que a Stear también le había llegado un telegrama similar. Pero no – dijo Candy dubitativamente.

Stear confirmó con la cabeza que a él no le había llegado ninguna carta.

-Ni siquiera han respondido las cartas que envié contándoles que no fui a la guerra. – habló con un poco tristeza

-A veces las cartas se pierden – acotó Candy.

Pero Albert sabía que Stear no estaba en la guerra, yo se lo había contado en una carta que le envié. ¿Por qué entonces no le había enviado a él un telegrama? Había algo raro…pero no lograba descifrar con claridad.

Los tres nos miramos tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a todo esto.

-Tal vez solo quiere hablar conmigo, a lo mejor tiene que ver con la boda. Como estamos tan cerca. – reflexionó Candy tratando de restarle gravedad al telegrama.

-Seguro que es eso – apoyó el Inventor.

Pero a mí no me convencía del todo sus conjeturas. Algo estaba mal. Levanté la ceja tratando de encontrar el trasfondo de todo, pero no lo logré.

.

No había mucha gente en la estación cuando llegamos. Una ligera llovizna nos acompañaba mientras nos acercábamos al tren tomados de la mano. Mi corazón estaba encogido con tristeza.

-Escríbeme en cuanto llegues – le pedí con zozobra sintiéndome vulnerable ante su partida.

-Lo haré – sus esmeraldas me enfocaron con angustia.

El silbido del tren anunció su partida. Caminamos a paso raudo entre la gente.

-Te veré en una semana – le aseguré mientras le daba la maleta.

-Candy me miró con tristeza.

-Hubiera querido estar en tu última presentación – dijo con culpa y tristeza entremezclados

-No es nada especial – dije esbozando una sonrisa que de seguro no me llegaba a los ojos

-Pero, yo quería estar ahí. – la tristeza de su aseveración me hizo estremecer.

-Lo sé. Pero no debes preocuparte, dentro de poco podrás estar en todas las presentaciones de la gira y en la de cierre de la temporada final. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si – dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Anda, regálame una sonrisa. Solo son unos días. Yo te alcanzaré en una semana. – volví a asegurar tratando de que no se fuera triste

-Está bien. – se mordió los labios y sus ojos se le enturbiaron ligeramente.

Hubiera querido viajar con ella pero aun tenía que terminar con unas cuantas presentaciones antes de partir.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor Jackson de tu repentino viaje? – pregunté tratando de desviar su atención para que dejara de estar melancólica.

-Se puso un poco triste, porque Andrew ha mejorado muchísimo.

-Entiendo – dije tratando de no revelar la punzada de celos que me presionó desde adentro.

En parte me alegraba que partiera antes, para que dejara de estar cerca de ese tal Andrew. Odiaba admitirlo, pero los celos me consumían cada vez que la pensaba junto a él. No podía evitarlo, era algo que no dependía de mí, sino del amor que sentía por ella. Aunque no se lo demostraba, no quería que pensara que era celoso.

Antes de que subiera la abracé con fuerza. Era como si nunca más la fuera a volver a ver.

-Cuídate – le pedí en un susurro

-Tu también.

La miré y un estremecimiento en el corazón me dio una mala corazonada de repente.

-Te amo – me aseguró antes de soltarse de mi

-Yo también.

La seguí entre los cristales hasta ver donde se sentaba. El tren emprendió su marcha y con él se llevaba mi vida entera. Una sensación de vacío se adueño de mí cuando levanté el brazo para decirle Adiós.

Respiré hondo, tratando de no hacer mayor la angustia…algo estaba mal. Una vocecita dentro de mí, me lo decía una y otra vez y se agudizaba con cada latido.

Caminé junto con el tren mientras su rostro aun estaba a la vista y poco a poco se alejó de mí. Que duro era verla partir. Lo único que me consolaba era el hecho que solo sería por una semana. Luego estaríamos juntos para el resto de la vida.

Habían pasado dos días desde su partida y no había recibido ninguna noticia de ella. Claro las cartas se demoraban en llegar, pero pensé que me enviaría un telegrama avisándome que había llegado bien.

Pecosa desalmada, me tenía hundido en la agonía con su silencio.

-¿Ninguna noticia de Candy? – preguntó el Inventor cuando llegué al departamento luego de la última sesión de fotos para la promoción de la gira.

-No – contesté con desaliento.

Me dejé caer en el sillón.

-Terry…estuve pensando que debí haber ido con Candy

-Lo miré por un momento.

-Era imposible – dije justificándolo - Ya ves que Robert está maravillado con tus inventos. – no podía creer que hubiera alguien que le gustara estar sirviendo de conejillo de indias.

Robert, apoyaba ciegamente al Inventor a pesar que no siempre sus inventos funcionaban. Tal vez se sentía identificado con sus locuras.

Se le subieron un poco los colores al rostro.

-¿Sabes algo?, yo también estoy preocupado por Candy. – sus mejillas estaban tensas - También me preocupa que no he recibido ninguna contestación de Archie. – soltó el aire.

-Es raro – medité

-Si…- dijo con preocupación – Mañana me voy a Chicago

-¿En serio?

-Si…bueno ya me pagaron en el teatro. Y ya tengo para el pasaje – dijo con disculpa.

En ese momento entendí que Stear no había ido con Candy porque no tenía para el pasaje.

-Pero yo te hubiera prestado – dije con reclamo

-No…Terry…ya he abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad…no me has dejado pagar nada…absolutamente nada…

-Mis gastos han sido los mismos desde que tú llegaste – claro a excepción de la luz.

-Bueno, pero igual no te iba a dejar que me pagaras el pasaje

-Hubiera sido un préstamo.

-No lo creo. – dijo pensando en algo - Lo más seguro es que no regrese. Dudo mucho que la tía abuela me deje hacerlo.

-Es evidente que no te dejará alejarte por mucho tiempo

-Pero yo quiero estudiar.

-Podrás hacerlo en Chicago.

-No lo sé…quiero estar lejos de la influencia de los Andley

Entendía perfectamente su forma de pensar. Y también su rebeldía contra la forma en que querían manejar su vida. Nunca pensé que él fuera del tipo de persona que se rebela contra el sistema, pero me había llevado muchas sorpresas viviendo con él. Era una gran persona. Se notaba a leguas que corría la misma sangre noble que la de Albert.

En la mañana lo llevé a la estación. A este paso, todo el mundo me iba a conocer en aquel lugar por tanto que iba y venía.

-Stear, dile a Candy que me mande un telegrama contándome como esta. – si fuera por mí, yo mismo me hubiera encargado de recordarle a esa Pecosa lo que me había prometido cuando se fue. Pero ya tendría tiempo de reclamarle.

-Lo haré.

Estaba aliviado que el Inventor se fuera a Chicago…sabía que tendría noticias de Candy…aunque esperaba que me llegara alguna carta.

.

Hoy era la presentación final en Nueva York y el teatro estaba abarrotado de gente. Incluso en las afueras. Casi me fue imposible entrar. La gente de seguridad junto con algunos policías, tuvieron que abrirme paso por la parte de atrás. Algunos periodistas tomaron varias fotografías a mi llegada.

-Señor Grandchester… ¿podría contestar a un par de preguntas? – dijo una voz a mi espalda

Era un periodista del New York Times. Quise pasar de largo, pero el sentido común me obligó a detenerme. Mi carrera dependía también de la publicidad.

-¿Cómo se siente con la última presentación en Nueva York?

-Muy agradecido con la gente por la acogida que ha tenido la obra

-¿No cree que es su personaje el que más atrae al público?

-Yo diría que es toda la obra en conjunto

-La expectativa ha crecido enormemente esperando que usted vuelva a regalar una flor a una de las asistentes. ¿Lo hará?

-No

-¿Por qué? Todas las chicas esperan ser la elegida…se llevarán una gran decepción

Hice caso omiso de la pregunta, no iba a estar diciéndole que a la única que daría flores de ahora en adelante sería a mi esposa. Me adelanté un paso dando por terminado la entrevista

-Terruce – gritó una voz a mi costado - ¿Qué piensa de la presencia de Susana Malrow entre el público? – preguntó cuando mis ojos lo ubicaron

Me quedé perplejo ante tal pregunta. Ignoraba por completo ese detalle.

-No sabía que ella estaría entre los asistentes – dije con sinceridad

-¿Será para ella la flor de esta noche?

Sin responder a la última pregunta ingresé al teatro.

Adentro todo estaba más tranquilo que afuera, pero esta tranquilidad hizo que mi conciencia se remordiera con pena. Susana vería la obra en la que ella debería estar actuando. ¿Qué pensaría de todo esto? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Recordé aquellos días cuando ella solía estar ensayando. Su entrega al papel de Julieta era tan apasionada que llegué a pensar que no habría mejor actriz para ese papel que ella. Si ese accidente no hubiera pasado…

Un gran suspiro de pesar me inundó al ver la puerta del que debería haber sido su camerino. En la puerta estaba el nombre de Karen Klaise. Cerré los ojos y por un segundo me volví a transportar a aquel fatídico día. El alma se me movió con remordimiento. ¿Algún día dejaría de sentir esta horrible sensación?…

Entré al camerino sintiéndome desolado, la lejanía de Candy era mala para mi conciencia.

Miré el libreto que estaba junto al espejo. No lo había tocado en los últimos días. Lo tomé tratando de aplacar la oleada de culpabilidad que se aventó con fuerza sobre mí. A pesar que yo le había pedido a Robert que descontara un porcentaje de mis ingresos para Susana, esto no me parecía suficiente para tranquilizar mi conciencia. Hubiera querido hacer algo más por ella.

Lo hojeé un poco y el libreto se abrió en una determinada página, un mechón rubio estaba aprisionado entre las hojas. Sonreí ante el hallazgo, lo tomé con sumo cuidado para que no se cayera de la cinta que lo sostenía, lo llevé directo a la nariz tan solo para que aquel perfume me trajera paz y añoranza a mi alma. Era un mechón del cabello de Candy, seguro lo cortó y lo puso ahí con premeditación. Sonreí ante el hallazgo.

Ahora sabía el porqué de la sonrisa traviesa de aquella tarde, la última vez que ella había estado en mi camerino.

Volví a colocar el mechón de pelo en el mismo lugar con mucho cuidado, entonces me di cuenta que entre mis apuntes había un corazón. Sin duda lo había hecho Candy porque yo nunca hacia corazones en mis apuntes. Las iniciales de nuestros nombres confirmaron mis sospechas.

Sonreí ante este detalle. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al confirmar que mi presente era hermoso a pesar de la culpabilidad que de cuando en cuando me apremiaba. Cerré los ojos y pude verla con claridad como si estuviera presente, hasta pude escuchar el timbre de su voz en mis oídos.

Candy había llegado a mi vida justo cuando más la necesitaba, ella me había mostrado un mundo diferente, me había hecho conocer el amor.

Había domado mi carácter por ella, había aprendido a confiar en las personas por ella.

El amor había llegado con un nombre a mi vida: CANDY.

Bendita la hora, en aquel barco cuando la conocí. Benditos aquellos días en el colegio que me permitieron conocerla. Benditos los días en Escocia que me hicieron descubrir que la amaba. Bendito aquel día en medio del Central Park cuando la volví encontrar y bendita la hora que la hice mi mujer.

Me acerqué a la ventana, para comprobar que era una hermosa noche, pero el amor de mi vida no estaba a mi lado, sentí como la tristeza me encogía con fuerza, ella estaba tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca, la sentía en cada latido, en cada poro de mi piel.

Ella era mía y su lejanía solo servía para comprobar que la amaba con la locura de un loco. Si loco y desquiciado por la zozobra de no saber nada de ella. Algo debía haberle pasado para su silencio….algo que no me atrevía a pensar por miedo a romper la frágil esperanza que me mantenía sereno…

La presentación fue todo un éxito, tuvieron que subir tres veces el telón para recibir los aplausos del público. Solo esperaba que el telón no cayera sobre nosotros, aun tenía mis dudas sobre los inventos de Stear.

Había tanta gente, que fue casi imposible distinguir los rostros de nadie. Antes de salir al escenario pensé en ubicar a Susana, pero una vez ahí me olvidé de todo.

Luego de la presentación había un baile como era tradición. No tenía muchas ganas de asistir pero tampoco quería quedarme en el departamento hundiéndome en la agonía de la soledad, y más aun, sin el Inventor cerca.

Estaba terminando de cambiarme cuando golpearon la puerta. Era Orson que traía un telegrama.

-Esto le llegó hace unos minutos Señor Grandchester.

-Gracias, Orson.

Lo miré por unos segundos mientras cerraba la puerta, distinguí el sello de los correos. Seguro de Candy. Me volvió el alma al cuerpo y casi sonreí de alegría. Lo tomé con premura. Y cerré la puerta para leerlo con calma.

_Terry_

_Candy te necesita, ven urgente a Chicago. _

_Alistear Cornwell_

La razón de su silencio se materializó en este papel que sostenía con toda la fuerza de la impotencia y de las lacónicas palabras de un telegrama. Breves, concisas e imprecisas.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Maldito Inventor, ¿acaso no podía poner alguna explicación más clara? Sentí como las sienes me empezaban a latir con fuerza. Todos mis malos presentimientos cortocircuitaron mi cuerpo

Debí haber prestado atención a mis corazonadas.

¿Por qué la dejé marchar? ¡Maldición!

Miré el reloj y vi que aun tenía tiempo para avisarle a Robert sobre mi repentino viaje y tomar el último tren, aun tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con respecto a la obra.

Fui directo al camerino de Robert, esperando que aun no hubiera salido hacia la recepción.

-Robert necesito hablar contigo

-¿Ahora?

-Si

Me hizo pasar con cierta preocupación. Tal vez mi cara le reveló que era algo grave.

-Robert, tengo que viajar a Chicago esta noche

-Es imposible, mañana tenemos una entrevista.

-No puedo quedarme. Lo siento. – aseguré con determinación

-No puedes postergarlo por un par de días. En eso habíamos quedado – me reclamó con cierto tono de enojo en su voz por mi falta de palabra.

-Lo siento Robert pero acabo de recibir un telegrama. Tengo que ir – dije tratando de hacerle entender que era algo impostergable. Igual me iría si no me dejaba. Al diablo con todo. Candy me necesitaba.

-Robert – una voz femenina nos interrumpió.

Con coraje por ser interrumpidos, fijé los ojos hacia donde provenía la voz y encontré a la esposa de Robert en el umbral de la puerta, había entrado sin tocar. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo?

-Déjalo ir – le sugirió con determinación.

La miré perplejo, un segundo antes quería que desapareciera y ahora no quería que se marchara.

-Por favor cariño, te ruego que no intervengas – habló Robert con dulzura. Mirándola con firmeza - Tenemos varios asuntos que finiquitar, entrevistas y algunas presentaciones privadas…

-La esposa de Robert caminó hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué harías tú, si recibieras un telegrama mío pidiéndote que regresaras de urgencia?

-Pero no es el caso

-Es lo mismo. Seguramente tiene que ver con Candy. ¿Verdad?

-Así es señora. – dije ligeramente perplejo ¿cómo lo sabía?

Robert pasó una mano por sus cabellos seguramente poniéndose en mi lugar.

-Esta, bien. Vete muchacho.

-Gracias – sonreí.

Enfoqué los ojos en la esposa de Robert. Era un ángel caído del cielo.

-Gracias, señora Hathaway

-No hay nada que agradecer, Terruce.

-¿Disculpe, como supo que era por Candy? - pregunté antes de salir sin poder contener la curiosidad

-Porque sus ojos revelan la angustia que solo provoca el amor. – su tono era de sabiduría.

Abrí los ojos con asombro. Mujeres.

Miré agradecido a Robert y a su esposa antes de salir en picada.

Estaba cerca de la salida cuando una voz femenina me interrumpió. Conocía muy bien aquel timbre de voz. Sentí que la sangre se me helaba. Siendo cualquier otra persona me hubiera alejado haciendo caso omiso, pero a Susana, no solo le debía cortesía, sino también la vida.

-Hola Susy – dije en todo educado mientras me acercaba hasta la silla de ruedas.

La miré con cautela, llevaba un vestido de color durazno claro, sus ojos me miraban como cuando uno ve algo que nunca podrá tener. Me sentí culpable. Se la veía un poco más delgada y más frágil que antes.

-¿Ya te ibas? – no era una pregunta, más bien una aseveración.

-Si

-Por lo visto no asistirás a la reunión.

Sonreí con cautela, Susana era muy intuitiva a veces, pero no me conocía lo suficiente.

-Si, así es – confesé con cierta incomodidad

-Entiendo… - me miró dubitativamente

Alguna gente del teatro nos miraba de soslayo con curiosidad mientras caminaban cerca, empezando varias murmuraciones.

-Eres el mejor Romeo que he visto en mi vida – sus ojos me miraron con adoración otorgándole más verdad a cada palabra.

-Gracias – dije con incomodidad.

-¿Y dónde está Candy? – me sorprendió su pregunta.

-No pudo venir – vi como una chispa de ilusión saltaba en sus facciones.

-¿Mucho trabajo? – preguntó con cierta malicia en su sonrisa.

-…- incliné la cabeza hacia la derecha tratando de no darle mayor información. – Un poco

-Andrew es un chico muy atento – acotó

En ese momento recordé que ella también lo conocía, porque según lo que Candy me había contado, recibían la terapia a la misma hora. Aunque no pensé que fueran amigos.

-Es un caballero, muy educado –continuó

No entendí muy bien porque me decía todo eso. ¿Era para que sintiera celos? ¿Pero de quien? ¿Por Candy o por ella? La miré tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus gestos.

-Cualquier mujer a su lado, se siente muy alagada – agregó-

-Me alegro por ti – dije sinceramente

Una oleada de alivio me inundó de repente. Al menos había encontrado a alguien que le gustara. Ojalá y esa amistad se profundizara.

-En realidad, no me refería a mi

-¿No? - pregunté perplejo

-No - me miró con un brillo diferente en su mirada – Me refería a Candy. – soltó.

Mi corazón se paró en seco.

-Andrew es "demasiado" atento con ella. La mira con…adoración…

Sentí como se me tensó el mentón. La miré con firmeza.

-Lleva estas flores al camerino de Karen – dijo una voz a mi costado izquierdo.

Giré hacia donde venía la voz y vi un enorme ramo de flores. En ese momento recordé todas las flores que le había comprado a Candy tratando de compensar no solo los minutos que pasé lejos de ella por culpa de mis dudas, sino también todas las flores que no le había comprado específicamente a ella. Entonces ante mi cayó aquel sutil reclamo el día que nos reconciliamos.

"…

- Susana me dijo que debía sentirme muy afortunada por tener siempre flores frescas en mi florero…"

Miré a la mujer que parecía ser tan vulnerable en la silla de ruedas. Ella, sabía sin duda cual era mi punto débil, pero lo que no sabía era que mi amor por Candy se había vuelto un escudo contra mis inseguridades. Era cierto que los celos me atacaban, pero era cierto también, que Candy me había demostrado no solo con palabras sino con hechos cuanto me amaba. Yo confiaba en ella.

-Gracias por la información. Le diré a Candy que estamos a mano en cuanto a admiradores. – sonreí de lado.

-¿Qué? – me miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

La miré con pena e ira entremezcladas, ella tenía que aprender a quererse un poco más. Tenía que haber alguien en este mundo que la amara como se merecía. Con otro retorcijón de culpa le rogué al Altísimo que la alejara de mí y de Candy para que encontrara el verdadero amor que la haría olvidarse de ese sentimiento que la hacía infeliz. Que la suerte le sonriera, pero lejos de mí.

Me acerqué despacio tomé su mano y la besé con cortesía para luego alejarme.

-Adiós Susy.

No sé que hacía Susana, pero cada vez que la veía me cambiaba el genio.

Giré, haciendo caso omiso a sus ojos suplicantes, había tomado una decisión aquel día en el hospital, había escogido el amor antes que el deber y debía ser firme por más que la culpa me atosigara cuando estaba frente a ella.

Llegué a la estación con el tiempo contado. Alcancé con las justas a comprar el pasaje y subí al tren casi al vuelo.

El sonido acompasado del tren me hubiera adormecido sino hubiera sido porque me dolía hasta la piel de tanto pensar en Candy.

Cansado de mirar el lúgubre paisaje negro detrás del cristal, decidí recargar la cabeza al respaldo del asiento tratando de encontrar sosiego a la angustia de saber que ella me necesitaba.

El miedo crecía con cada latido. Un miedo que iba más allá de la lógica. ¿Tal vez estaba herida? ¿A lo mejor un accidente? Dios… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Cerré los ojos tratando inútilmente de controlar el temor que me inundaba. ¿Y si nunca más la volvía a ver?

No.

Mi vida se terminaría ese mismo instante.

Agité la cabeza dejando de hacer conclusiones abominables que me robaban el aliento de vida.

La velocidad del tren no le bastaba a mi alma. Tal vez, si hubiera viajado en mi auto hubiera llegado más rápido. Era una estupidez pensar aquello, pero estaba tan desesperado que nada me calmaba.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, interminable. De repente otra pregunta me apremió ¿Donde la buscaría? Seguro todo el mundo conocía a los Andley. Así que tomaría un coche hasta ahí. Si no la encontraba ahí, seguro encontraría al Inventor y en el mejor de los casos a Albert.

Los destellos del sol naciente me permitieron encontrar algo de sosiego. Al menos estaba cerca. Me acomodé el pelo con las manos. Fijé los ojos en el paisaje que de a poco se empezaba a vislumbrar con más claridad.

El silbido estridente hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir con fuerza, estábamos llegando.

A penas distinguí la estación a lo lejos me puse de pie, no podía esperar más. Me encaminé sosteniéndome de los asientos hasta la puerta más cercana.

Fui el primero en bajar. Giré hacia varios lados tratando de orientarme. Tenía que buscar un coche que me llevara a la casa de los Andley.

-¡Terry! – me gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Busqué con los ojos de donde provenía aquella voz y entonces encontré al Inventor junto con el Elegante unos cuantos metros más allá.

-¡Stear! – grité con demasiada emoción.

Stear agitaba la mano para que lo viera. Me acerqué casi corriendo. Por un momento mi alma sintió un ligero alivio al verlos ahí. Busqué con la mirada por si encontraba a Candy junto a ellos y no encontrarla hizo que mi alma se hundiera en un submundo de incertidumbre peor de la que ya tenía.

-¿Cómo supiste que vendría a esta hora? – pregunté mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-Estaba seguro que tomarías el último tren de la noche y si no, sería el primero de la mañana – contestó con algo de petulancia el Inventor.

A veces este Inventor me sorprendía.

-Archie – saludé estirando la mano.

-Terry – me apretó la mano.

Este tiempo que había convivido con el Inventor, no solo me permitió conocerlo mejor, sino también, me hizo ver de un modo diferente al Elegante.

-¿Dónde está Candy? – pregunté con premura cuando me subí en la parte de atrás del coche. Era raro viajar atrás.

El Inventor y el Elegante intercambiaron una mirada de angustia que hizo que mi corazón se apretujara a si mismo. Se hicieron señas con los ojos… y a la final el Inventor se dignó en contestarme.

-La quieren casar con Neil. – confesó luego de un momento.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Mi corazón dejo de latir…estaba seguro que me iba a dar un aneurisma…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y aqui esta completamente remasterizado este capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado

No sé, si percibieron, como Terry ha ido madurado en cada capítulo, ya no cae tan fácilmente en los celos. Valió la pena la agonía de los capítulos anteriores. ¿Verdad?

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	22. Chapter 22

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XXII**

En las sombras de mi mente la oscuridad predominaba por doquier. Así, con los ojos cerrados, me resultaba mucho más fácil relajarme, mientras, sentía como el agua de la regadera caía sobre mi cabeza con un ruido ligeramente ensordecedor. Me moví un poco hacia adelante para que el chorro de agua me cayera en el cuello y por ende en la espalda. Sentí como los músculos se me aligeraban uno a uno, produciéndome una sensación placentera de alivio. Aunque no por eso, dejaba de perfeccionar mi plan para deshacerme de Neil Leegan de una vez por todas.

En vano creí, que la golpiza que le había dado hace ya tiempo en Nueva York, a ese idiota lo alejaría de mi Pecosa, ahora comprobaba tristemente que mis golpes no habían logrado su objetivo.

¡Infeliz! ¡Debería haberle pegado más duro! ¿Tal vez, si le hubiera sacado unos cuantos dientes más? O ¿si le hubiera roto las costillas? O ¿si de plano lo hubiera dejado descerebrado? Tal vez se hubiera alejado de ella…pero había subestimado a esa sabandija, como alguna vez lo hice con la víbora de su hermana.

Que tonto, ¿cómo pude confiarme…?

Llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando de borrar la sensación de impotencia que sentía. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y el agua me cayó en la cara impidiéndome respirar por unos cuantos segundos, logrando amortiguar la furia asesina que había sentido en la mañana cuando escuché al Inventor contarme los por menores…

"… Por un momento, tuve ganas de agarrar al Elegante de la cabeza y darle contra el tablero del carro. En alguien tenía descargar mi furia ¿no?

Las sienes me latían de impotencia…

-¡¿Dónde está Candy? – volví a preguntar muy despacio, mordiendo cada palabra.

Si el infeliz de Leegan se había atrevido a tocar un solo pelo de Candy, haría que se arrepintiera no solo de haberse fijado en mi ángel blanco, sino, hasta de haber nacido.

-No lo sabemos. La tuvieron encerrada, pero ella logró huir. – contestó el Elegante.

Respiré con alivio. Al menos estaba lejos de esa sabandija.

-¿Quién la quiere casar? – pregunté aliviado pero aun con ira contenida.

-La tía abuela – contestó el Inventor – Por orden del tío abuelo William – añadió con pesar.

-¡Eso es imposible! - aseguré

-¿Qué es imposible? – preguntó el Elegante con extrañeza.

-Que su tío abuelo tenga algo que ver en esto – aseguré

-No creo que la tía abuela estuviera mintiendo. – había algo en su tono que me molestó.

Apreté el puño con fuerza para no tomarlo de las greñas….

-¿Por qué lo dudas? – preguntó el Inventor en tono conciliador

-Por…por que él, me envió una autorización firmada para casarme con Candy – dije con seguridad

-Pero puede haber cambiado de opinión – agregó el metido del Elegante - Sobre todo, luego que Neil dijera que se iría a la guerra igual que Stear si no se casaba con Candy.

-¿Qué? – pregunté asombrado

-Ese fue el argumento que Neil utilizó para convencer a la tía abuela. – añadió con culpabilidad Stear mientras manejaba. – Ninguna de mis cartas llegó a su destino. Creo que Neil las escondió – concluyó con pesar.

Ese infeliz de Leegan era más audaz de lo que había pensado. Levanté las cejas sin salir de mi asombro mientras una ira asesina se apoderaba de mí.

-Pensaron que había desaparecido en la guerra – continuó el Inventor con cierta melancolía - Por eso el tío abuelo mandó a traer a Candy.

-No fue él – volví a asegurar.

-Nadie sabía que ustedes se casaron – replicó nuevamente el Inventor.

Logré distinguir un gesto de incomodidad que rayaba en desolación en la cara del Elegante antes que se volteara al lado contrario. Guardé aquel en mi memoria gesto para analizarlo más tarde con calma.

-Por eso quiere casarla lo más pronto posible. Para evitar que Neil se vaya a la guerra – dijo con pesadumbre.

-Eso es imposible. Él no puede estar involucrado en esto – insistí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que nada tiene que ver el tío abuelo William en todo esto? – preguntó el Elegante volteándose para mirarme.

-Porque él me dio su palabra, y es un hombre de honor – aseguré nuevamente.

-¿Pero entre Neil y tu…?- su ironía me estaba exasperando

-Estoy seguro que el Señor Andley no tiene nada que ver en esto – afirmé.

Tan seguro como que me llamaba Terruce, yo confiaba ciegamente en Albert. Seguro él ignoraba todo esto. Podía dudar de todos, pero nunca de Albert. Jamás.

-¿Ya te vio tu tía? – le pregunté a Stear.

-Si, ayer, en cuanto llegué.

-Entonces… ¿Ya debió haber desistido de su idea?

-No – respondió sin mirarme – Dice que ha dado su palabra a los padres de Neil y que no puede retractarse. Además que es una orden del tío abuelo…

-¡Mentira!…Alb…digo el señor Andley no tiene nada que ver en esto. – por suerte no se dieron cuenta de mi equivocación. - ¿Y no le dijiste que Candy ya estaba casada? – repetí cada palabra muy despacio tratando de contener mi ira.

-Claro que se lo dije – aseguró

-¿Y entonces? – no entendía por qué esa vieja del demonio aun seguía con esa estúpida idea.

-No me creyó, dice que todos son inventos – su voz desvelaba impotencia.

-Discúlpenme, pero su tía abuela está loca.

Los Cornwell me miraron con aprobación, aprovechando que nos habíamos detenido.

-¿Cómo puede cerrarse a la verdad? – comenté afligido

-Dice que ella solo cumple las órdenes del tío abuelo

-Confíen en mí. Su tío abuelo no tiene nada que ver...

-¿Si tú lo dices?…. – la ironía del Elegante me exasperó, pero en el fondo lo entendía. Solo yo conocía la verdadera identidad de Albert.

-Sea como sea, debemos encontrarlo para tratar de ayudar a Candy, hoy es el anunció del compromiso.- añadió el Inventor con preocupación.

-Sentí que se me revolvía el estómago.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde puede estar? – les pregunté

-No…pero tal vez si vamos a las oficinas de la empresa…sepan algo… - razonó el Inventor.

-Ya lo hice yo – aseguró el Elegante con dureza - En cuanto me enteré de lo que querían hacer y no me supieron dar razón.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo…no perdemos nada – propuso el Inventor.

-No creo que logremos nada…- el pesimismo del Elegante me indignó.

Stear se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la zona empresarial de Chicago, nos detuvimos frente a un gran edificio que tenía un rótulo enorme anunciando las empresas Andley.

Un empleado nos abrió las puertas en cuanto nos paramos al frente. Un recibidor muy elegante se presentó frente a nosotros. En el fondo estaba una chica con rizos negros y mirada amable.

-El señor Andley no ha venido – dijo a manera de saludo dirigiéndose al Elegante.

Archie se detuvo visiblemente decepcionado. Pero yo, no me di por vencido tan fácilmente. Pasé de largo y con una de mis mejores sonrisas me acerqué hasta su escritorio. La muchacha parpadeo con nerviosismo sin saber que decir al tenerme frente a ella con una sonrisa ligera.

-¿Cree que la secretaria del Señor Andley nos pueda atender? – pregunté mirándola fijamente, haciendo uso de mi encanto inglés.

-… - se quedó muda, luego de unos segundos respondió – Cre…creo que sí…Sara esta en el último piso… - tartamudeó en cada palabra.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable. – me incliné ligeramente y lo sonreí de medio lado mientras veía como se agarraba del asiento, que bueno que estaba sentada porque sino seguro se desmayaba.

-Regresé hacia los Cornwell quienes me miraban perplejos.

-Un poco de encanto inglés – aseveré con cierta arrogancia al pasar por su lado dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

-Tienes que darme unas clases – pidió Stear mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

El Elegante se limitó hacer un gesto de disgusto. Seguro estaba celoso. En el fondo de sus ojos pude descubrir que se moría de ganas por recibir unas cuantas clases para poder sacar información tan fácilmente….sonreí para mis adentros encaminándonos hacia el último piso.

Sin duda esta era la oficina del presidente de las empresas Andley, no solo por la ubicación sino también por la elegancia en cada detalle de la estancia. Una secretaria un poco más madura nos recibió.

-Déjamela a mí – susurró con entusiasmo cerca de mi oído Stear cuando entramos a la estancia.

Hice un ligero asentimiento de cabeza mientras escondía una sonrisa.

-¡Archivald!, ¡Alistear! - saludó con cortesía la secretaria - Que sorpresa…tenerlos aquí. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? – su sonrisa de cortesía cambio a una de impaciencia

-Estamos buscando a…a…al Tío abuelo William – respondió el Inventor con nerviosismo

-Él no está, ¿quieren dejarle algún recado? – sutilmente nos estaba echando.

Me aclaré la garganta para que me dejaran hablar a mí. Di un paso hacia adelante mientras la mujer fijaba sus ojos en mí, con interés.

-Terruce Grandchester – respondí a su muda pregunta – Un amigo personal del señor Andley – añadí mientras el Elegante abría sus ojos con angustia, seguro pensaba en como iba a justificar esto después.

En seguida me di cuenta que no iba a ser fácil de sonsacar nada a esta mujer, así que me acerqué a ella y besé su mano a manera de saludo. Esto la dejo aturdida por unos instantes.

-¿Usted dijo Terruce Grandchester? – preguntó al borde de la histeria luego de mirarme con atención por unos cuantos minutos. - …El actor que hace de Romeo ¿Verdad? – no dejaba de mirarme con atención, recorriendo cada parte de mi perfil con sus ojos incrédulos.

-A sus órdenes – sonreí de medio lado.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin saber qué hacer. Era obvio que había visto la obra o tal vez solo había visto los afiches de la promoción y quizás tenía unos cuantos en su habitación. Disimulé una sonrisa petulante.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – preguntó sin evitar que los papeles en su mano temblaran ligeramente.

-Quisiera encontrar al Señor Andley para saludarle. Pero me han dicho que no se encuentra en la ciudad. – modulé la voz para hacerla más profunda.

-Así es… - su parpadeo algo desacompasado me demostró que estaba logrando mi objetivo.

-¿Sabe usted dónde podría encontrarlo? – levanté la ceja izquierda.

-La verdad no, el señor Johnson es el que está a cargo de todo. Y es el que mantiene contacto directo con el señor Andley. – confesó ante mi mirada apremiante

-¿Y él está en…? – presioné con una sonrisa ligera

-Bueno…él…él salió esta mañana de viaje, me parece que a Lakewood….pero no estoy segura.

-Es una pena que no pueda saludarlo. – dije en tono cortés sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado.

-Si…una pena – repitió como autómata.

-Le agradezco mucho su gentileza en recibirnos. – hice una ligera venia.

-Fue…un placer….- aseguró casi cuando atravesábamos la puerta

-Volví hacer otra venia. La vi llevarse la mano al pecho antes de girarme.

-Eres increíble – aseguró con efusividad el Inventor.

-Si…increíble – admitió el Elegante a regañadientes. – En todo este tiempo ella solo me ha dado los buenos días y nada más…y a ti, por poco y te da la cuenta bancaria del tío abuelo – aseguró con ironía.

-Ser Romeo tiene sus ventajas. – dije con petulancia.

-¿Espera a que Candy se entere como logras conseguir información? – me advirtió el Inventor con una sonrisa astuta.

-Ni se te ocurra…seguro me borra la sonrisa de un golpe – aseguré con pánico

-Jajajaja- reímos los tres a coro

-Vamos a Lakewood entonces – aseguré efusivo ante la posibilidad que las cosas se arreglaran más rápido de lo que había esperado.

-Está muy lejos, no alcanzaremos a regresar para el anuncio del compromiso. Creo que lo mejor es que tratemos de detenerlo todo aquí – aseveró el Elegante

-¿Estás loco? - dije con angustia

-Lo mejor sería buscar al tío abuelo y pedirle que detenga el compromiso, pero Archie tiene razón, no alcanzaríamos a regresar. – el tono conciliador del Inventor a ratos me desesperaba.

-¡Maldición! – refunfuñé girando el rostro hacia otro lado.

A veces pensaba que tenía una nube negra sobre mi cabeza…buscando el momento propicio para mojarme.

-Pero aun podemos hacer algo. – meditó el Inventor como para él mismo.

Archie y yo posamos nuestros ojos en él con interés.

-Podemos hablar con la tía abuela. – habló como si fuera una idea magistral.

-Ya sabes que ella no cambiará de opinión, sin pruebas – acotó el Elegante con desgano.

-Claro que tenemos pruebas – el Inventor me miró con efusividad – Terry debe tener el acta de matrimonio. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? – dijo con petulancia.

Sonreí con alivio, claro, yo tenía el acta de matrimonio. Llevé la mano hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta en el pecho…pero ahí no tenía ningún papel….entonces como un baldazo de agua recordé que no había traído "ese bendito papel" Apenas había tenido tiempo para tomar el tren. Jamás se me vino a la mente que lo necesitaría. Todo por culpa del maldito Inventor…si me lo hubiera especificado en el escueto telegrama….hubiera ido hasta el departamento y aparte de traer algo de ropa hubiera traído ese papel.

-¿No lo trajiste? – preguntó con angustia el Inventor

-¡NO! – no pude contener toda la frustración que me embargaba – En tú telegrama no me dijiste nada… ¡No soy adivino! - refunfuñé

-Te dije que le aclararas lo que pasaba – reclamó el Elegante – Pero tu aseguraste que sería peor.

-¿Peor, por qué? – pregunté al borde de matar al idiota de Stear

-Es que no quería que vinieras angustiado en el tren. – se justificó

Agité la cabeza con resignación…definitivamente el Inventor tenía un tornillo zafado.

-¿Y si hablamos con su tía y le explicamos quien soy? – era un opción ¿no?

-¡NO! – respondieron los dos al unísono – No, nos creerá. Pensará que todo es una trampa.

Respiré agitadamente mientras todos mirábamos hacia varios lugares.

-Esperen, tengo una idea – dijo de pronto el Elegante - Lo mejor es hacer que Candy se regrese contigo a Nueva York. Si Candy desaparece…no tendrán con quien casarla.

-Pero antes que nada debemos encontrar a Candy – dije con angustia

-Es verdad, tal vez esté en Lakewood – meditó el Inventor

-Si está allá entonces debemos ir ahí - insistí

-Primero debemos tratar de impedir el anuncio del compromiso a como dé lugar – aseguró el Elegante

-Y luego buscamos a Candy para que te la lleves de regreso. Es lo mejor – añadió el Inventor luego de pensarlo por un momento.

Miré al piso, tratando de ver otra salida. Era una opción muy tentadora, pero Albert me había enseñado que huir no era el mejor camino, enfrentar los problemas siempre era lo más sensato. Me mordí los labios sopesando mis opciones….

-¡Quiero encontrar a Neil! – dije con ira asesina mientras los Cornwell intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

En este caso lo mejor era eliminar el problema de raíz…"

Abrí los ojos en medio del agua y me di cuenta que un tenue rayo de luz se filtraba por la pequeña ventana que estaba por encima de mi cabeza.

Era hora de salir.

Cerré la regadera sin mucho afán. Abrí un poco la cortina de baño solo para tomar la toalla. Me sequé la cara y el cuello y continué con el resto del cuerpo, hasta terminar con el pelo. Me envolví la toalla en la cintura y salí en busca de la ropa.

Sonreí con ironía al ver el traje gris tendido sobre la cama. Ni en el más loco de mis sueños hubiera pensado que algún día utilizaría algo del Elegante….

Me acerqué a paso lento hasta la cama, sin poder negar que la finura de la tela resaltaba a leguas. Si algo debía admitir: era el buen gusto del Elegante al vestir. Y la generosidad al prestarme un traje…Claro que su hermano lo presionó un poco, pero a la final cedió.

Por suerte el sastre de los Andley hizo los ajustes pertinentes en un par de horas y ahora estaba como si fuera para mí.

Antes de salir, miré el reloj por última vez, faltaban cinco minutos para que los Cornwell me pasaran recogiendo. Mientras bajaba sentía como los latidos de mi corazón eran lentos y acompasados, aunque no por eso dejé de notar que algunos empleados del hotel me miraban con interés.

Cuando llegué el vestíbulo el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde en punto. Caminé casi hasta la entrada cuando divisé que Stear se detenía en la entrada. Venía solo.

-¿Y tú hermano? – pregunté al ver que no estaba con su siamés.

-Fue junto con Annie y Patty para tratar de hacer algo. Doroty nos contó, que escuchó a la tía abuela comentarles a los Leegan, que no se preocuparan por nada, ya que George sabía dónde estaba Candy y que él había ido por ella – aseguró con preocupación.

Se me heló la sangre.

-Vamos rápido – pedí con angustia.

-Claro

Sentí que tenía el entrecejo arrugado. Parecía que estaba en medio de una tormenta.

-Terry, tienes que pasar desapercibido para que nadie sepa lo que vamos hacer. – sugirió Stear mientras se detenía frente a una enorme mansión.

-Cierto – dije examinando a mi alrededor.

Había varios autos y coches en los alrededores. Stear me indicó el camino.

-Entraremos por otra puerta para pasar desapercibidos.

-Está bien.

Caminé junto al Inventor a paso ligero, sin dejar de observar la opulencia de los Andley, por un momento me sentí transportado al castillo del duque en Londres.

A medida que caminábamos, se escuchaba el sonido de varias voces. Nos fuimos acercando con cautela, mientras sentía los golpes secos del corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de mi pecho con cada paso que dábamos.

-¡Ahí están! - aseguró Stear cuando entramos al salón principal.

Pude distinguir a la Tímida, la Gordita y al Elegante entre la gente. La preocupación en sus rostros me heló la sangre. Algo malo pasaba, era evidente.

-Espera aquí, Terry. Acabo de ver a Elisa.

-Pero… -dije rehusándome a quedarme ahí, pero vi que no tenía otra opción, si quería llevarme a Candy de regreso.

Stear pasó entre la gente hasta reunirse con los demás.

Me giré un poco tratando de ver si encontraba a Neil, para de una vez por todas borrarlo del mapa haciéndonos, no solo, un favor nosotros, sino a la humanidad entera.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada pero no logré encontrarlo, solo pude apreciar que toda la gente estaba muy elegante.

-Esto se anuncia como una magnifica ceremonia de esponsales – aseguró una señora cerca de mí.

-Es raro que tantos miembros de la familia Andley se reúnan – comentó otra mujer.

-¡Y la novia será la hija adoptiva del tío William! – añadió otra persona

Apreté los puños, "sobre mi cadáver" pensé para mis adentros.

En ese momento el Inventor se paró frente a mí.

-Candy está aquí. – aseguró

-¿Dónde? – pregunté con angustia.

El Inventor obvió mi pregunta y continuó

-Dice que no vale la pena huir, que se negará frente a toda la familia.

Me quedé absorto por unos segundos. Por un lado quería ir a buscarla, para sacarla a rastras de esta casa y por otro lado sabía que tenía razón.

-Ahí está la tía abuela – dijo con preocupación el Inventor mientras se arreglaba los lentes en la nariz.

Seguí su mirada hasta encontrar a la famosa tía abuela, era una señora mayor de aspecto severo, pero con una elegancia que brotaba de cada gesto. Definitivamente debía tener demencia senil para caer en las redes de ese infeliz.

-Va a comenzar pronto. – aseguró Stear con preocupación.

En ese momento divisé a Neil asomarse entre la gente. Automáticamente se me cerraron los puños. Lo borraría de la faz de la tierra en este mismo instante. Di un paso, pero Stear me detuvo.

-Espera, ahí está Candy.

Entonces, vi a mi ángel blanco salir detrás de un arco. Bella como siempre, sus rizos sujetos con una diadema de flores. Tenía una mirada decidida. Neil se le acercó con cierta molestia en el rostro, como si le fuera a reclamar algo.

Si se atrevía a tocarla lo mataría.

Pero no fue necesario, porque Candy se abrió paso con su brazo haciéndolo a un lado de un empujón.

Caminó hasta el centro del salón y se detuvo.

-Señoras y Señores, debo hacer un anuncio importante – el timbre de su voz llego a mis oídos como si me inyectaran un calmante.

Tomó aire y continuó decidida.

-Yo Candice White rehúso casarme categóricamente con Neil Leegan –dijo con firmeza mirando a todos con la nariz levantada.

Sonreí con orgullo, esa era la mujer de la cual me había enamorado.

-¡¿Con qué derecho osas negarte, y aquí mismo? - la voz fuerte de la anciana retumbó.

La mujer se paró mirándola con hostilidad. Abrí la boca para defenderla pero otra voz que venía del lado opuesto del salón cortó mi intento de intervención.

-¡Así, como Candy ha dicho, reniego igualmente de estos esponsales!

Aquella voz tan familiar me devolvió la respiración. Todos enfocamos los ojos hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Albert había llegado en el momento preciso.

Respiré aliviado.

Por un momento me quedé algo impactado. Albert se había cortado el pelo y lucía un traje negro. De repente me pareció otro hombre, no solo por la frialdad con la que miraba a la anciana sino por el traje formal que usaba, jamás lo habías visto así.

-¿Wil…William? ¿No estabas en Lakewood? – balbuceó la anciana con sorpresa

-¡Al fin! ¿Quién eres tú? – Neil estaba cerca de la anciana y apuntaba a Albert con su dedo.

Sin duda el muy idiota, ignoraba quien era Albert.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! - gritó - ¡Tía, échalo enseguida!

-¡Silencio Neil! Esta persona es… - empezó a decir la anciana

-Deja, voy a decirlo yo mismo – dijo Albert mirándolo firmemente

Todo el salón estaba en completo silencio.

-Señoras, Señores me presento: William Albert Andley

-¿Queee? – dijo el Inventor a mi lado.

Al igual que Stear, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Miré a Candy y pude descubrir su mirada serena y expectante, ella ya lo sabía. Eso era bueno, al fin no habría secretos entre nosotros.

-¿No lo puedo creer? El tío William, era Albert – dijo el Inventor sin salir de su asombro.

Stear fijó sus ojos en mí con interés.

-Tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad? – aseguró sin titubeos – Era por eso que estabas tan seguro que el tío abuelo no tenía nada que ver en esto – me miró como si hubiera descubierto el agua tibia

-…- hice una ligera mueca de incomodidad, no sabía que responder.

En ese momento los ojos de Elisa se encontraron con los míos. Un brillo extraño en su mirada me produjo escalofrío. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía frente a mí.

-Terry – pronunció mi nombre con adoración - ¿Viniste al anuncio del compromiso de Neil?

-No, exactamente – dije con aprensión.

-Todo esto es solo un mal entendido. Candy está loca por él – dijo con malicia.

-No lo creo… – acoté devolviéndole la misma malicia

-Ellos llevan viéndose hace algún tiempo – levantó la ceja con decisión.

A mi mente vino un recuerdo que desencadeno una oleada de resentimiento contra la mujer que tenía frente a mí. Recordé el momento exacto cuando Elisa me interceptó en mi cabalgata en el colegio, para hablarme mal de Candy. En ese tiempo la había subestimado, pero ahora no caería tan fácilmente.

-Entonces seguro se arreglarán – añadí tratando de seguirle la corriente

Stear me miró con reproche, pero decidió no intervenir.

-Claro que sí – añadió Elisa convencida de mis palabras – ¿Podría indicarte la casa, si gustas? Tiene unos jardines preciosos. – me invitó expectante

-Stear se ofreció hacerlo. Gracias Elisa

Vi claramente como torció el gesto ante mi sutil negativa. Estaba seguro que dentro de poco me saldría con alguna otra cosa. Me dio dolor de estómago ante la perspectiva.

La voz temblorosa de la anciana llamó mi atención, olvidándome de Elisa.

-¿Pero porqué venir ahora? – le preguntó la anciana con reclamo a Albert

-¡Porque no permitiré que mi hija adoptiva sea casada sin mi aprobación! – aseguró Albert con firmeza

-Pensaba informarlo enseguida – contestó la anciana algo cohibida.

-¡Enseguida es demasiado tarde!

Ese era Albert, firme a la hora de ser firme. Me sentí orgulloso por la manera que enfrentaba a su tía, sin necesidad de gritar, ni decir groserías….todo lo contrario a mí, que a la primera provocación de mi padre, le decía lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza. Tenía mucho que aprender de él…

Albert se giró con decisión hacia Neil, que se encontraba junto a una señora que tenía los mismos rasgos que Elisa, de seguro era su madre.

-Neil, lo siento por ti, pero Candy ya escogió a su marido, y mi autorización ya fue dada…- todos abrieron los ojos – Ella es ahora, la señora Grandchester.

Neil se hizo para atrás como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. La anciana se sostuvo de una mesa que estaba cerca. Elisa se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿No puede ser? – balbuceó Elisa a mi costado.

-Lo siento Elisa…creo que Neil se estaba viendo con alguien que no era Candy. – añadió Stear con superioridad.

-Stear y yo cambiamos una mirada de complicidad y euforia.

Neil salió corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiera. Atrás fueron su madre y Elisa.

En ese momento la música empezó a sonar.

Esta era mi oportunidad de agarrar a Neil. Giré y salí en su búsqueda…

-¡Espera Terry!- gritó el Inventor a mi espalda.

Pero yo tenía un objetivo: borrar a Neil del mapa…

Atravesé unas cuantas puertas y logré escuchar ¿los sollozos de Neil? No lo podía creer. Caminé despacio solo para divisarlo llorando en los brazos de su madre. Casi…pero solo casi, me compadecí….

-¡Mamá! ¡No quiero permanecer más aquí!

-No llores, Neil, nos iremos durante una temporada a nuestra propiedad en Florida – aseguró su madre mientras lo consolaba como si fuera un niño. Razón era tan tarado….

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy segura que allí encontraras a otras chicas mejores que Candy! – completó Elisa

-¿Es verdad? – preguntó entre lágrimas el muy cobarde.

-No sabía, si reír o de una vez por todas caerle a patadas

Seguro hijo.

-Entonces…vámonos rápido – suplicó el muy plañidero.

-¡No tan rápido Neil! – dije con voz firme mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ellos.

Neil se escondió detrás de su mamá el instante que me vio.

-¡¿Terry? – dijo Elisa entre sorprendida y emocionada

-Es…es… ¿Terruce Grandchester? – acotó su madre

-Neil, en Nueva York te advertí que no te acercarás a Candy. ¿Pero veo que hiciste caso omiso de mi petición?

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó la señora con temeridad

-Se trata, señora, de que su hijo, ha estado acosando a ¡mi mujer! – mordí cada palabra con furia.

-¡Terry, espera! - la voz de Candy a mi costado me hizo girar el rostro

Ella me tomó el brazo y en ese momento Stear y Archie llegaron por el otro lado.

-No vale la pena, Terry – aseguró el Inventor a mi otro costado.

Neil aprovechó este para jalonear a su mamá y salir de ahí. Elisa los siguió sin dejar de mirarnos con fiereza. Pero al toparse con mis ojos llenos de ira se giró aturdida.

Estaba seguro que la furia que sentía, se desprendía como rayos de mi cuerpo. El solo pensamiento que él tuviera otras intenciones con "mi mujer" me enfermaba.

Di un paso dispuesto a no dejarlo marchar. Neil me regresó a ver y apresuró su huida. Candy me detuvo con fuerza.

-Stear tiene razón, Terry. – suplicó Candy a mi costado.

Suspiré hondo antes de reprimir la ira asesina que corría por mis venas. Enfoqué sus ojos y encontré la paz que necesitaba para que mi mundo volviera a encaminarse.

-No puedo dejarlo marchar – aseguré mordiendo cada palabra…

-Claro que puedes…hazlo por mí…por favor – suplicó con su mirada.

-¿Es que no entiendes Candy? Necesito ponerle un alto a ese infeliz.

-Ya lo hiciste….

-… - la miré sin entenderla….ni siquiera había podido darle un solo golpecito al muy canalla.

-Lo hiciste…cuando me hiciste tu mujer – completó con resolución mientras me sonreía suavemente.

Tenía razón, ella era mía… Sin pensarlo dos veces, la atraje hacia mí, para apretarla con fuerza en mis brazos…olvidándome del mundo entero, de donde estaba….solo importaba que la tuviera nuevamente segura en mis brazos…

No sé cuánto tiempo la abracé con fuerza…tal vez fueron horas o tal vez unos cuantos minutos pero su cercanía bastaba para sentirme en paz con la vida…con el mundo…esto era lo que pasaba cuando nuestras almas hablaban.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

La solté un poco, solo para darme cuenta que estábamos solos, los Cornwell había desaparecido oportunamente.

-Ahora que estás conmigo, todo está bien – aseguré - ¿Y tú? – pregunté mientras mis dedos recorrían sus pecas…quería asegurarme que todas estuvieran en su sitio.

-Si – aseguró inclinándose en mi mano – Cuando estás conmigo, todo está bien.

Incliné el rostro para besarla suavemente confirmado que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que pasaba? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminábamos.

-Stear me telegrafió – contesté.

-Oh.

Se detuvo un poco para mirarme y continuamos caminando

-¿Y cuando llegaste? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Hoy en la mañana.

-Pero, ayer era el cierre de la obra en Nueva York y ¿hoy no tenías una entrevista? – habló con preocupación.

-Sí, pero tú me necesitabas.

Candy sonrió con esa sonrisa que me hacía olvidar los cinco últimos minutos de mi vida.

-¿Por qué no me escribiste contándome lo que te pasaba? – pregunté con cierto reclamo que más parecía súplica

-Es que cuando llegué, un chofer me estaba esperando en la estación para traerme aquí. Cuando me enteré lo que querían hacer ya no me dejaron salir, entonces me escapé y justo encontré en medio de mi huida a George, él me dijo donde podía encontrar al tío abuelo. Así que fui directo a Lakewood, ahí estuve todo este tiempo.

En ese momento una voz nos llamó.

-¡¿Candy? ¡¿Terry? – la voz de Albert nos hizo detenernos.

Solté a Candy para estrechar a Albert en un abrazo

-Terry, que gusto verte.

-Albert….Gracias por todo…por cuidar de Candy

-No tienes nada que agradecer, más bien te pido disculpas por todo este mal entendido…mi tía es un poco….

-No te preocupes Albert, a esa edad, creo que es normal la demencia senil – sugerí, tratando de darle una mano

-Jajajajaja – reímos a coro los tres.

-Me hacía falta, tus ocurrencias jajaja – rió Albert.

-Seguro te hacía falta un poco de sutil sinceridad – añadí.

-Si, la verdad si…jajajaja.

-Sabía que tú no tenias nada que ver en esto…era imposible que la hubieras mandado a traer, sabiendo que ya estaba casada conmigo. Me hubieras escrito a mí, si algo pasaba. Fui un tonto, debí escribirte antes de dejarla venir…. - continué mientras Albert me hacía señas con los ojos, que no llegué a comprender…

-¿O sea que tú, ya sabías que Albert era el tío abuelo? – preguntó Candy decidida.

-Si…digo…no – Albert me miró con resignación

Quería darme contra el árbol…acababa de meter la pata…que digo la pata…la pierna entera.

-Sabía que algo me ocultaban….- dijo Candy con las manos en jarras y mirada vengativa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntamos casi al mismo tiempo Albert y yo.

-Ustedes dos… – su pie no dejaba de golpear el piso

Conocía esa mirada malvada cuando algo malo se tramaba, así que automáticamente di un paso hacia atrás.

-A mí no me culpes – levanté ambas manos – El tío abuelo me dijo que si quería la autorización firmada debía mantener mi boca bien cerrada porque sino deshacía todo… - aseguré echándole la culpa a Albert en mi último intento por salir bien librado de mi metedura de pata.

Candy no haría nada contra el hombre que la adoptó, pero contra mí, si…

-Qué gran amigo eres, jajaja – dijo Albert entre risas

-Ustedes dos…me las van a pagar… - amenazó

-Si Candy, yo le pedí a Terry que no te contara nada….Lo siento… - se apresuró a decir Albert.

-Está bien Albert, no te preocupes – le contestó con una sonrisa – En cuanto a ti…Terruce Grandchester…mejor vete preparando – me amenazó.

Me quedé confundido por un segundo, no era justo que solo se pegara conmigo.

-Oye, pero esto no es justo, yo no era el del secreto, si no él. – señalé a Albert

-Pero él – lo señaló con la mirada - Es mi tío abuelo….- añadió con firmeza.

-Y yo soy tu esposo… - acoté con una sonrisa

-¡Desde ahora voy a ser viuda! – me aseguró mientras se sacaba el zapato. – ¿No sabes que la sinceridad en la pareja es algo primordial?…- reclamó

Con cada palabra de Candy, yo daba un paso para atrás…

-¿Albert di algo? – supliqué - ¡Deja de reírte! – lo reté al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía

-Lo siento – contestó entre risas

-Mira que tú serás el responsable, si Romeo resulta muerto a mano de la mona pecas jajajaja

-Jajajaja – Albert reía a mandíbula batiente

Salí corriendo…no iba a quedarme para que Albert dejara de reírse cuando estuviera frente a mi tumba.

-¡Espera Candy! – escuché a Albert en la lejanía pero aun no dejaba de reírse.

Regresé a ver, justo para esquivar el zapato de Candy que venía directo a mi cara.

-¡Candy! Creo que se te salió el zapato – le grité mientras recogía su zapato para indicarle con mofa.

-Jajajaja – Albert no paraba de reír junto conmigo.

Otro zapato pasó silbando cerca de mi oreja…que buena puntería tenía la condenada. Candy me miraba divertida fingiendo enojo.

-Albert, cierra los ojos cuando decida lanzarme el vestido jajajaja.

-Jajajaja – Albert y yo reíamos a mandíbula batiente

Candy puso las manos en jarras.

-¡Eres un grosero Grandchester!

-Solo te daba ideas – me acerqué con cautela, con sus dos zapatos detrás de la espalda.

Estaba listo para correr al menor indicio que se me lanzara.

-¡Albert, sácate el zapato! – le ordenó.

-Jajaja, Candy…Terry es inocente en todo esto…- aseguró Albert tratando de ponerse serio. - Mira que en un par de días se van a casar y ya están peleando.

-Va, ¿quién quiere casarse con un grosero? – aseguró entrecerrando sus ojos con resentimiento.

-Eso me dolió. Albert levantó los hombros en señal de impotencia.

-Mejor, los dejo solos para que se den de zapatazos libremente – le guiñó el ojo a Candy y ella le sonrió, para enseguida ponerse seria conmigo – Avísame si quieres mi zapato, Candy, también te puedo conseguir el de la tía Elroy, jajaja…- broméo Albert.

-Jajajaja – reímos a mandíbula batiente

-¡Albert! – le reclamó

-Lo siento Candy – la miró con disculpa - …Los espero adentro. – aseguró mientras se marchaba

Qué gran tipo era Albert, no me había dado cuenta, cuanto lo había extrañado hasta este momento en el que reía con él. Era mi hermano del alma.

-¿Me devuelves mis zapatos? – me exigió con indiferencia.

-Solo, si me prometes que irán directo a tus pies y no a mi cabeza – le dije con una sonrisa.

Cruzó los brazos sin dejar de mirarme. Sabía lo que en realidad le molestaba. Mi falta de confianza….

-Lo siento – empecé diciendo con verdadero arrepentimiento - Mi intención no fue ocultarte lo de Albert. Era un secreto que no me pertenecía. – me incliné con desconfianza para dejar sus zapatos en el suelo.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con renuencia.

-… - la miré con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Sé, que lo de Albert no dependía de ti…pero me hubiera gustado saberlo de tus labios…- susurró sin mirarme mientras se inclinaba para ponerse los zapatos.

-No sabes lo mal que me sentía por no poder decírtelo – admití al recordar cuanto me pesaba este secreto – Por cierto, ¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste?

-Bueno, cuando llegué a Lakewood fui directo a la biblioteca, porque George me dijo que el tío abuelo estaba ahí a esa hora. Cuando entré, empecé a agradecerle por todo, entonces Albert se levantó del asiento y lo vi…casi me desmayo… ¿no lo podía creer?…

-¿Fue una gran sorpresa? – pregunté

-Fue más que eso…- dijo con alegría

-Lo sé, yo sentí lo mismo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no podía creer que Albert fuera mi suegro….

-Jajajaja…es verdad…Albert es tu suegro jajajaja

-Entonces… ¿estoy perdonado? – la miré con cara de cachorro desamparado.

Arrugó el entrecejo mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa. Lo sabía, no podía resistirse a ese gesto.

-Tendrás que hacer algo más que esa cara…- sonrió con picardía - Para que te perdone. – añadió haciéndose la insensible.

-¿Tal vez un beso? – sugerí.

-Tal vez…

No la dejé continuar, me acerqué a sus labios, para besarla suavemente con adoración…

-¿Ahora si? - pregunté tratando de regresar a la tierra.

-¿Ahora si qué? – preguntó aturdida

-¿Si, ya estoy perdonado? – le aclaré con una sonrisa

-Creo que si me sigues besando así…en unos cuantos días lograré perdonarte.

-¿En unos cuantos días? – alcé las cejas con incredulidad

-Si…- contestó con una sonrisa que me rebeló que hace rato me había perdonado… - Es mejor que entremos…la tía abuela es muy estricta.

-Si no hay otro remedio, vamos entonces - le extendí el brazo

-Espera – dijo de repente

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me olvidaba de esto…

Estaba demasiado cerca cuando descubrí una sonrisa maléfica cruzarse por sus labios.

-¡Auuuuuuu! – estaba seguro que iría al altar con muletas. Candy si que pisaba fuerte.

-¿Te dolió? – dijo con fingida inocencia

-No, claro que no – dije con ironía mientras levantaba mi pie izquierdo para calmar el dolor.

-¿En serio? – dijo con otra sonrisa maquiavélica. Estaba seguro que nuevamente me iba a pisar.

-Claro que me dolió…ni que fuera de palo…- le reclamé – Desde ahora te voy a comprar zapatos sin taco.

-Jajajajaja

-Búrlate de mi dolor - le reclamé sin mirarla

Sentí sus manos en mi rostro…pero estaba muy ocupado en mi pie para darme cuenta que ella estaba buscando mis labios….Sus labios me tomaron desprevenido haciendo que en un par de segundos me olvidara del pisotón…estaba perdido.

Cuando entramos a la casa, casi todos los invitados se habían retirado.

-Qué bueno que regresaron chicos – fue el saludo de Albert.

Sentí que Candy se tensionaba ligeramente a mi costado, entonces me di cuenta que Albert no estaba solo sino con su tía y los Cornwell. Se acercó a nosotros.

-Tía, quiero presentarle a Terry Grandchester, el esposo de Candy – dijo Albert – Ellos se casaron hace poco por el civil y en unos días más se casarán por el eclesiástico – añadió.

-Señora Andley – me acerqué para besar su mano desplegando a propósito todo el encanto inglés que poseía.

La anciana se quedó un tanto perpleja por mi gesto. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que hablara.

-Acepte usted mis disculpas por todo esto, yo ignoraba que…que se hubieran casado - habló con incomodidad – En realidad no quise creerle cuando Candice me lo dijo - admitió con pesar.

-No se preocupe señora, ahora ya todo está aclarado – añadí con educación aunque en el fondo aun me molestaba toda esta situación.

-Giré el rostro hacia Candy, ella sonreía con sinceridad.

-Estuve viviendo con Terry todo este tiempo que duró mi amnesia, tía. – aseguró Albert - Gracias a él y a los cuidados de Candy, es que estoy aquí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Albert – me apuré diciendo

La anciana abrió sus ojos con asombro y sus ojos viajaron de Candy hacia mí y viceversa, repetidas veces.

-Yo también estuve viviendo con él en este tiempo – añadió Stear mirándome - Fueron sus palabras las que me detuvieron de embarcarme a la guerra – admitió el inventor – Gracias Terry.

Me sentí incómodo, ya parecía que mi departamento era albergue para los desamparados. Y yo algo parecido a San Francisco de Asís.

-Eso lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, no tienes nada que agradecer, Stear. – dije con sinceridad.

-Terruce, le ruego acepte usted mis más sinceros agradecimientos, a nombre de la toda la familia Andley. – la voz de la anciana me hizo estremecer – Gracias por haberles brindado a mis sobrinos, un techo cuando más lo necesitaron. – sus ojos se enturbiaron por un momento

-No hay nada que agradecer, lo hice con la mejor de las intenciones.

Sus ojos que antes me parecían sin emociones ahora se mostraban vulnerables. Tomó aire y miró a Candy.

-Candice, quiero agradecerte por haber cuidado de William – se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-No tiene que agradecerme, tía abuela. Albert es como mi hermano…y ahora sé que es mucho más que eso.

Los ojos de todos estaban algo empañados…el momento era muy emotivo. Albert se acercó a Candy y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Candy, mi pequeña – dijo con cariño.

-Creo que esto se merece un brindis – la voz del Elegante rompió el silencio

Hicimos un pequeño brindis entre todos.

-Terry, te quedarás aquí. – me pidió Albert de repente con franca sinceridad

-En realidad me hospedé en un hotel. – admití

-Eso sí, que no, usted es nuestro invitado – dijo la anciana, que cada vez me caía mejor. – Mandaremos a un chofer por sus cosas.

-Este… no se preocupe…iré yo mismo – si solo tenía mi traje y nada más ¿qué iba a traer el chofer?

Los Cornwell sonrieron ante mi incomodidad, seguramente burlándose de mi desgracia. Solo yo, en mi ofuscamiento era capaz de venir sin nada encima a una ciudad tan lejana. Tendría que enviarle un telegrama urgente a mi mamá, para que me enviara la maleta.

-Vamos por tus maletas, Terry – dijo el Inventor con gracia tratando de sacarme del apuro.

-Gracias Stear.

-Iré con ustedes – aseguró Candy.

-Candice – le llamó la anciana – No está bien que una dama salga a estas horas. Deja que vayan ellos solos.

-Pero… es que yo… - habló derrotada

-Volvemos en un momento - le guiñé el ojo tratando de esconder el descontento que esto me producía. Sopesé la idea de solo enviar al Inventor por mi traje….

Archie se añadió sin invitación. A este paso, lo iba a ver hasta en la sopa. Pero seguramente quería pasar más tiempo con su hermano o solo quería asegurarse que le devolviera su traje. Aspiré con resignación.

Cuando estábamos por doblar la esquina del hotel, pudimos divisar una gran cantidad de gente en las afueras, como si esperaran a alguien. Esto ya lo había vivido…recordé que cuando estaba de gira, solía haber mucha gente esperándonos fuera del hotel por un autógrafo o una foto…

-¿Qué pasará ahí? – preguntó el Elegante.

-Detén el auto, Stear – sugerí de inmediato.

-Stear detuvo el auto al instante.

-¿Pasa algo? – volvió a preguntar el Elegante

Obvié su pregunta mientras miraba con atención hacia esa aglomeración de gente. Había varias chicas y pude distinguir que algunos hombres tenían cámaras fotográficas. ¡Eran reporteros!

Tragué seco. No podía ser por mi…era ilógico. Nadie sabía que estaba en Chicago…o mejor dicho casi nadie….había cometido el error de registrarme con mi mismo nombre en medio de mi ofuscamiento. Idiota.

-Sabes – dijo el Inventor – Esto me recuerda a la salida del teatro luego de cada función.

-A mí también – confirmé con temor.

Stear y yo intercambiamos una mirada de corroboración.

-¿Puedes prestarme tu gorro? – pedí con temor sin tener otra salida.

-Si es a ti a quien buscan, estoy seguro que te reconocerán enseguida, Terry

-¿Qué voy hacer? – pregunté con angustia.

-¿Esto no puede ser, solo por él? – soltó con incredulidad el Elegante.

-Creo que si es por Terry, Archie…

-Va… ¿a quién le importa que Grandchester esté hospedado aquí? – soltó con acritud

-No sabes lo que Terry provoca en sus admiradoras. Pero si quieres comprobarlo ¿por qué no te haces pasar por él?

-¿Yo? – dijo renuente - ¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?

-Solo para comprobar lo que se siente ser famoso.

Al Elegante se le iluminó el rostro por un segundo. Sabía que quería hacerlo, solo le hacía falta un empujoncito.

-Es una gran idea – confirmé.

-No haré nada de eso – dijo decidido el Elegante – Si quieres sentir lo que es la fama ¿Por qué no vas tú? – simuló desinterés.

-Porque yo no tengo el pelo largo. Y tú, sí. Además, ya he sentido lo que es la fama. Una noche nos tocó correr como diez cuadras para que unos reporteros no nos tomaran unas fotos. ¿Verdad Terry? ¿Y te acuerdas aquella vez que nos tocó bordear la cuadra para que unas admiradoras no descubrieran donde vivías?

-Así es – confirmé.

-Además, si descubren a Terry, creo que tu traje pagará las consecuencias. Seguro sale maltrecho o hasta sin un pedazo – sugirió inteligentemente el inventor.

-Muy cierto. – corroboré moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente - Pero te lo pagaré. – simulé resignación – Mejor préstame tu gorro Stear. No puedo dejar que Archie haga esto por mí.

Stear me pasó su gorro.

-Ten encendido el auto – sugerí.

-Espera – acotó de inmediato el Elegante – Yo iré.

-¿En serio? – fingí asombro - Mira que es peligroso. Algunas chicas de pronto se sobrepasan. Incluso te jalonean un poco. ¿Verdad Stear? – fingí seriedad.

-Así, es. Mira que Terry a veces sale, todo besuqueado – me siguió la corriente el Inventor, mejorando las expectativas que de seguro cruzaban por la mente de su hermano. Al Elegante se le abrieron los ojos con entusiasmo

Las chicas no habían llegado a tanto, tan solo me habían tocado el pelo, las manos, el traje…pero nunca dejaba que se me acercaran tanto como para que hicieran eso. Siempre trataba de mantener una distancia prudencial y no solo con ellas sino con una que otra actriz…la imagen de Susana pasó por mi mente ligeramente.

-Además no sabemos si es por ti, todo este alboroto – añadió el Elegante.

-Eso espero – dije con aprensión.

-Pero por si las dudas – agregó Stear – Mejor te ayudamos

-Es cierto – acotó Archie con superioridad.

-Gracias Archie – dije sinceramente

Luego de arreglarle el cuello de la chaqueta para que no se le viera el rostro, como habría hecho yo, el Elegante se encaminó a la multitud, que estaba como a unos diez metros de distancia. Al principio pasó casi desapercibido. Pero en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta miles de flashes iluminaron la noche. Pasaron como diez minutos cuando nuevamente se escuchó un griterío.

-¡Terruce! ¡Terruce! – gritaban por todo lado.

Intercambiamos una mirada cómplice con el Inventor. Mientras arredondeaban al pobre Elegante.

-Me siento culpable – dijo el Inventor.

-Yo también – admití.

-Mejor vamos por él.

Me pasé al volante mientras Stear se encaminaba a la multitud. Para sacarlo a la fuerza. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando pudieron subirse al carro.

-¡Wow! - exclamó el Elegante mientras se acomodaba el traje

Aceleré hasta el fondo, dejando atrás la pequeña multitud en un par de minutos.

-Esto fue…interesante….- su voz dejaba vislumbrar que la experiencia le había encantado.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo Stear y yo

-No…claro que no.

-¿Si, como no? – repetimos al mismo tiempo nuevamente, dejando en claro que ninguno le creía

-Bueno, tal vez un poco… - trató de enmendarse.

-Jajajaja – rompimos a reír.

-Esto es fascinante Terry – admitió Archie – Tienes el mundo a tus pies – el desconcierto de su voz me obligó a mirarlo - ¿Por qué huyes de la fama? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Al principio te gusta, pero luego te cansa….prefiero el anonimato – admití

-¿En serio? – volvió a preguntar aprensivo

-Si – aseguré con firmeza

Stear me iba indicando el camino para regresar más rápido. Debía admitir que manejar me relajaba. El auto de Stear era rápido, aunque de cuando en cuando se me trababa en las marchas.

-Sé que la fama es efímera – comentó nuevamente Archie – Pero, palparla de tan cerca es algo indescriptible…. – meditó como para él mismo

Eran muy ciertas aquellas palabras. La fama te envolvía muy fácilmente.

-Es verdad – admití – Pero, así mismo, la fama es una especie de espejismo que te envuelve en un mundo irreal. En donde esa fascinación es solo temporal. De ahí, que no te debes fiar de todo lo que ves. Lo más importante es tener cerca a la gente que en realidad te aprecia por lo que eres y no por lo que representas.

-Tienes mucha razón – admitió Archie - ¿Y Candy que piensa de todo esto? – preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio.

Aspiré hondo tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas.

Sé que para ella no es fácil lidiar con mi fama. Pero ustedes la conocen, Candy siempre toma lo mejor de cualquier situación. Y ha sabido enfrentar con entereza lo bueno y lo malo de mi fama. Candy es única. No podría imaginar tener a mi lado a alguien más que no fuera ella.

En ese momento llegamos a la mansión, mis palabras parecían haberse perdido en el aire, pero al ver de reojo sus rostros supe que ambos estaban meditándolas.

El roce del Elegante con la fama fue una anécdota muy divertida que todos disfrutamos, incluso su tía. Aunque pude percibir en Candy cierta incomodidad, cuando Archie contó que la camarera prácticamente lo había encerrado en la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era yo. Claro, él había hecho todo lo contrario, había sido demasiado amable.

-¿Te molestó que el Elegante se hiciera pasar por mí? – le pregunté cuando la acompañaba a su habitación.

-No – contestó de inmediato - ¿Por qué?

-No sé, me pareció que estabas algo molesta

-Bueno…en realidad si…- admitió cuando llegamos a su puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Las mujeres, siempre se portan así?…es decir, ¿Cómo la camarera?

-No, pecosa. Es solo que Archie le dio demasiada confianza. Yo jamás hago eso. Siempre mantengo mi distancia, no solo con las camareras sino con la gente en realidad. Ya me conoces.

Candy mordió sus labios, mientras sus ojos me desvelaban un halo de recelo. Casi podía palpar su vulnerabilidad a través de su mirada. Levanté la mano y acaricié suavemente su rostro.

-Mi corazón, es tuyo, Candy. Tú ocupas todos los pensamientos más importantes de mi mente. Mi piel solo añora "solo" tu piel – esto último lo susurré. - En mi vida no hay lugar para nadie más que no seas tú. – la miré con profundidad – Grábatelo en la mente. – sentencié.

Un suspiro agitado salió de lo más profundo de su pecho mientras una sonrisa dulce se perfilaba en sus labios. Me incliné para besar sus labios, pero unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras me impidieron hacerlo.

-Te amo – fue mi despedida mientras besaba su mejilla

-Yo también - respondió acariciando fugazmente mi mentón.

Esta caricia despertó mis deseos que estaban pobremente apaciguados. Quería empujar la puerta de una patada y meterla dentro. Aspiré con impotencia. Ya faltaba tan poco…solo un poco más.

Cuando entré a la habitación me sentí tan diferente. Me sentí libre…tal vez porque estaba de ¿vacaciones?, si, eran mis primeras vacaciones…o tal vez porque estaba entre amigos…o simplemente porque estaba enamorado…

Me encaminé despacio hacia los grandes ventanales, abrí un poco la cortina solo para perderme en las penumbras. Estaba a punto de abrir la ventana cuando un golpeteo en la puerta me tomó desprevenido.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el Inventor recargado en el umbral.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? – preguntó tocándose la cabeza.

-Aun no. ¿Pasa algo?

-Sabes…que a Archie y a mí, se nos ocurrió una idea…lo acabamos de hablar con Albert y a él también le parece una gran idea…así que, como tú eres el principal implicado, te vine a preguntar si…

-¿Sí? – pregunté con desconfianza al ver que dudaba…aunque si Albert estaba tras esto, no debería temer.

Mejor entremos porque no queremos que nadie más se entere.

Stear se introdujo sigilosamente en mi habitación.

-¿Me decías Stear? – le apremié con impaciencia.

-Bueno…veras, en unos cuantos días se casan…y las chicas le están organizando una despedida de soltera a Candy…

-¿Despedida de soltera? – pregunté confundido

-Si, es lo que nos dijeron cuando las fuimos a dejar. Aun no se lo dicen a Candy.

-Ah.

-Entonces, pensamos que nosotros también podríamos hacerte una despedida de soltero a ti.

-¿En serio? – pregunté perplejo.

-Claro ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría?

-Me dejaste sin palabras Stear…claro que me gustaría. – no pude simular lo sorprendido que estaba.

-¡Bien! – dijo con entusiasmo

En mi mente se solidificaba con fuerza la idea de una "despedida de soltero" mientras en mi corazón una emoción de camaradería que jamás había experimentado apremiaba a mi corazón….jamás me había sentido parte de nada…pero en unas cuantas horas me sentía parte de los Andley…

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y aqui esta éste capítulo completamente remasterizado, reeditado, tuneado y recargado. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer.

Tita Calderón


	23. Chapter 23

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Miré con cuidado la casa a la cual acabábamos de llegar…algo en aquel lugar me resultaba lejanamente familiar.

Levanté una ceja al percibir que mis suposiciones eran "más" que acertadas.

Por un momento me sentí trasladado a las noches de bohemia de Londres…exactamente a la primera vez que entré a un burdel…

"…Había pasado muchas veces frente al Moonligth, sin animarme a entrar a aquella casa que encerraba tantos misterios para mí. Pero aquella tarde al fin me decidí a entrar sin importar las consecuencias.

Mi estómago se revolvió extrañamente cuando crucé el umbral…parecía una taberna cualquiera, pero pronto me dí cuenta que había algo más…

Mujeres enseñaban su atractivo fatal sin ningún pudor, apenas ataviadas con ropas que dejaban al descubierto algo más que su personalidad.

Tragué seco mientras aspiraba con cautela. Un olor viciado poco a poco fue inundando mis pulmones y dejándome sin respiración por unos cuantos segundos…quise darme la vuelta y salir, pero una mujer menuda a la cual no había visto llegar me tomó por sorpresa del brazo para que la siguiera. Intimidado y avergonzado quise zafarme de su agarre pero ella, mucho más experimentada se paró frente a mí para dejarme ver sus bien desarrollados atributos…

-Pareces un cachorrito asustado. – se burló

-Nada de eso – traté de modular la voz para que no se percatara de mi temblor…- Estoy buscando a un amigo – mentí

Su peculiar olor me volvió a revolver el estómago con demasiada fuerza….supe entonces, que lo único que quería era salir de allí.

No era lo que había imaginado, ni siquiera se le acercaba, esto parecía una parte extraída del infierno. Mujeres llegando a lo más bajo por unas cuantas monedas.

Era cierto que tenía curiosidad, pero tampoco quería hacerlo con alguien que parecía no conocer los beneficios del agua.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo y luego nos podemos divertir? – me insinuó de forma coqueta, mientras un hombre obeso pasaba a su costado dándole una nalgada.

-Creo que….- vacilé – Será en otra ocasión…- logré soltarme de su agarré.

Seguro quería llevarme a su lecho, donde sabe Dios cuántos más habrían pasado, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de solo pensarlo…

Me sentí un estúpido cuando estuve fuera y a la vez demasiado aliviado. Aquella mujer me daba miedo y…asco. El asco superaba al miedo.

Nunca había visto unos pechos de ese tamaño y pese a que la curiosidad me empujaba…hubo algo que me detuvo…la inexperiencia….y el pudor… "

-¿A dónde nos trajiste Archie?

Las palabras de Stear me volvieron a la realidad mientras terminábamos de cruzar el umbral.

Tomé aire lentamente esperando que el olor que generalmente había en estos lugares no me golpeara los pulmones, pero contrariamente a mis suposiciones, el aroma no era tan devastador. El tabaco y el alcohol se mezclaban sutilmente con el incienso.

Apenas se podía ver más allá de nuestras narices, la iluminación era tenue, y una pequeña nube de humo de tabaco dificultaba la visión. Solo las risas, las voces y la música delataban que había más gente en el interior.

Un par de hombres pasaron a nuestro costado y para mi asombro no eran andrajosos como los de mi recuerdo, sino todo lo contrario, estaban muy bien vestidos, parecían adinerados.

Poco a poco los ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la tenue luz y pude distinguir a un par de ¿camareras?; se movían con ligereza llevando una bandeja llena de vasos de cerveza en cada mano, una de ellas me sonrió con descaro y me limité a corresponder aquel gesto.

Un poco más al fondo, se encontraba una mujer sentada en las piernas de un hombre besando su cuello.

El Elegante, titubeó un poco antes de responder, mientras intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad con Albert. Era obvio, donde estábamos.

-Me….me recomendaron este lugar….no pensé que sería así – confesó el Elegante entre confundido, perplejo y apenado.

Seguro su incomodidad se debía más que todo a la presencia de mi padre.

Miré de reojo al duque de Grandchester que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa. Algo aprensivo, recordé la impresión que me llevé al verlo parado en la puerta en el momento exacto en que el mayordomo de los Andley nos abría la puerta para salir…

"…

-¿Duque? – balbuceé asombrado, al verlo parado en la puerta – Digo… ¿Papá? – desde que me había ayudado con Candy lo trataba con mas familiaridad

-Terruce – dijo mi nombre a manera de saludo.

-Me sentí extrañamente feliz de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo, aquel sentimiento de incomodidad empezó a envolverme.

Seguramente mi cara de estupefacción detuvo al resto.

-Me llegó la invitación para la boda – fue su respuesta a mi muda pregunta.

-Ah – contesté incómodo.

-Duque de Grandchester – saludó Albert que pasó por mi lado y estiró su mano al ver que me había quedado inmóvil.

-Albert, que gusto saludarlo. – el duque se apresuró a estrechar su mano.

-El gusto es mío. Pase por favor.

-Parece que están de salida, y no quisiera incomodarlos – el duque no tenía un pelo de tonto.

-No se preocupe – aseguró Albert con una sonrisa amable, invitándole a sentarse.

-Stear y Archie intercambiaron miradas, antes que Albert les presentara formalmente, seguro pensaban que la fiesta se nos acababa de aguar. Igual que yo.

-En realidad si estábamos de salida…- admití con incomodidad.

-Volveré mañana, entonces – añadió sin inmutarse.

Albert me hizo una señal ligeramente con la cabeza para que lo invitara.

-¿Pero nos puede acompañar? – sugirió amable - Íbamos a celebrar la despedida de soltero de Terry – acotó Albert al ver que yo ignoraba sus gestos.

El duque me miró por unos segundos tratando de descubrir algo en mi mirada. Giré rápidamente hacia los Cornwell para ver su reacción. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Claro, podría acompañarnos. – añadió el Inventor rápidamente.

Ni en el más loco de mis sueños se me había cruzado tener al duque en este acontecimiento.

-¿Si no les incomodo? – preguntó recorriendo su mirada sobre todos los presentes y deteniéndose en el mío.

-Claro que no, Duque de Grandchester – se apuró a contestar el Elegante siempre tan propio a la hora de opinar – Sería un honor contar con su presencia. – tuve ganas de golpear al metido del Elegante, nadie había pedido su opinión.

Mi noche perfecta de amigos, acababa de ser cortada de tajo… "

Las palabras del Inventor a mi costado volvieron a traerme a la realidad.

-Esto parece una casa de… ¿citas? – no estaba seguro

-No parece, "es" una casa de citas, Stear – complementé divertido.

No es que fuera un experto en la materia, pero gracias a mis noches de bohemia había entrado en un par de lugares similares a este.

-¿Has estado en un lugar así? – preguntó el inventor con los ojos bien abiertos.

Me quedé frío por la pregunta abierta. No es que fuera un santo, pero decirlo frente al duque me ponía incómodo.

El duque me miró de forma inescrutable como si supiera de antemano mi positiva respuesta. Y claro que la sabía…no es que fuera muy conocido en los antros de Londres…pero tampoco era un monje.

-Que te diré Stear…- toqué su hombro tratando de alejarlo del duque – La vida bohemia en Londres me enseñó varias cosas – palmeé su espalda mientras luchaba por no mirar los ojos del duque.

-No vamos a entrar aquí. ¿Verdad? – los ojos del Inventor estaban abiertos como platos mirando el lugar con aprensión.

El pobre Elegante era capaz de pegarse un tiro. Se notaba que él tampoco había entrado a un lugar de estos. Albert y yo nos miramos por un momento, tratando de encontrar una salida a este asunto.

-Ya que estamos aquí…- el duque hizo un gesto alegre tratando de alivianar el ambiente - ¿Creo que deberíamos continuar? – sugirió sutilmente.

No sé porque, pero de pronto tuve la certeza que el duque era más experto que todos nosotros juntos en estos lugares. Claro, y ¿quien no?, teniendo por esposa a la duquesa Cara de Cerdo, las mujeres de los burdeles le debían parecer unas ninfas. Oculté una sonrisa.

-Pasen por favor – la voz de una mujer nos sorprendió de repente.

Nuestros ojos se fijaron en la menuda mujer que nos acababa de llamar la atención. Era morena y de ojos grandes, con grandes pechos que trataban de salirse del escote. Seguro rodeaba los 45 años.

-¿Ustedes son los de la despedida de soltero? – preguntó con interés.

Todos miramos con reprobación al Elegante.

-Este…creo que hubo un error…- trató de enmendarse el pobre Elegante, tratando de hacerse para atrás.

Por un momento sentí pena por él.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es Archivald Cornwell? – volvió a preguntar ignorando abiertamente las palabras del Elegante.

-Soy…yo – respondió intimidado.

La mujer levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, sopesando en sus adentros continuar o no con la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Supongo que conocen a Brandon Turner? – lanzó la pregunta a todos

-Si - contestó el Elegante con incomodidad una vez que todos lo miramos.

La mujer levantó una ceja por un instante en un gesto de incredulidad, luego revisó una especie de carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

-Brandon hizo la reservación a tu nombre – sentenció con firmeza mientras cambiaba su rostro a una sonrisa - Todo está listo, cariño. – aseguró con coquetería.

Archie nos miró con pánico.

-Les juro que no sabía…que este lugar era…- la lengua se le atoró -…Él me lo recomendó…dijo que era el lugar preciso que necesitaba para la despedida de soltero. – se apuró justificándose.

-Si, como no.

Seguro el infeliz del Elegante le dijo que el novio era un depravado a ese tal Brandon para que le recomendara semejante lugar.

Ya me las cobraría después. Lo miré con el seño fruncido.

La mujer que no era nada tonta, enseguida llamó a una rubia que tenía un escoté de vértigo y un poco más joven.

-Lleva a los caballeros al reservado. – ordenó la primera mujer

-Si, Lily.

Por un momento sentí lastima por el Elegante, se notaba su turbación. Miré a Albert y nos dimos apoyo mutuamente. Mi padre encabezó la marcha con su natural elegancia, seguido de los demás, casi en fila india.

Varios ojos, la mayoría femeninos, se posaban en nosotros con curiosidad, pero a diferencia del pasado, ahora las miraba directo a los ojos con más seguridad, sin dejarme amedrentar por las sonrisas coquetas que encontraba a mi paso. Creo que la popularidad me había hecho inmune a los coqueteos descarados.

Empezamos a seguir a la rubia que no era tan agraciada. En realidad, ninguna de aquellas samaritanas del amor lo era…todas tenían un alo de amargura en su mirada que ocultaban bajo los labios excesivamente pintados de carmesí. Habían perdido aquel brillo de la inocencia.

Otra cosa que noté, era que las mujeres parecían más limpias que las de mi recuerdo. Respiré aliviado.

Entramos a un salón más pequeño rodeado de cortinas color vino.

-Siéntanse cómodos, por favor.

Por sus palabras se notaba que estaba enseñada a tratar con gente educada, y aunque dudaba que hubiera ido a la escuela sus modales trataban de ser amables.

Se percibía el nerviosismo de los Cornwell, sus miradas trataban de no posarse en ninguna mujer y mucho menos en sus atributos.

-Mi nombre es Lola y estoy aquí para servirles – el doble sentido de la última palabra me hizo sonreír - ¿Quién es el novio? – continuó la rubia una vez que nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Él – solo yo señalé al Elegante, el resto me señaló a mí…hasta mi padre. Me sentí intimidado por un segundo.

-Jajajaja – rompimos en risas.

-¿Por favor, tráiganos unas cervezas? – pidió Albert

-En seguida cariño

Todos sonreímos al ver lo confianzuda que era. Al poco rato, otra chica con otro escote de vértigo se deslizó con nuestras bebidas con movimientos provocativos. Mientras la rubia se acercaba hacia Archie que fungía como el organizador de todo.

-Empezaremos el show cuando quieras - le dijo con un guiño.

El Elegante tragó seco ante la confianza de la rubia.

-¿El show? – balbuceó el Elegante sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Nos tomaremos unos tragos primero – dijo Albert con más dominio de la situación sin darle tiempo a que la mujer contestara.

-Y luego miraremos el show – secundó el duque mirándola con diversión.

Era raro ver al duque en un antro…aunque estaba seguro que no era la primera vez.

Verlo sin esa mascara de frialdad y rectitud a la que me tenía acostumbrado me resultaba extraño, como si fuera un desconocido.

-No te sientas mal, Archie…– dijo Albert mirándolo con compresión dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es cierto, ya que estamos aquí…pues ni modo – secundé apiadándome del muy ingenuo.

-¿Brindemos entonces? – sugirió Albert mientras alzaba su copa.

Todos tomamos nuestras copas listos para brindar.

-¡Por Candy y Terry! – brindó Albert alzando su copa

-¡Que sean muy felices! – añadió Stear

-¡Salud!- dijimos todos en coro.

Los Cornwell tomaron sus copas vacilantes…pero luego de un par de sorbos sin duda se sintieron mejor, uno de los milagros del alcohol.

Poco a poco la conversación se fue haciendo amena…y el ambiente se fue aliviando…

-¿Y cuál es el show que hablaba la señorita? – preguntó Stear con interés.

-Jajajaja, dudo mucho que sea señorita - añadí

-¿Por qué no lo vemos? – preguntó el duque con malicia.

-¡Que venga el show! – ordenó Archie mas relajado y visiblemente mareado.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la música empezó a sonar tenuemente, cinco chicas entraron con movimientos sinuosos y empezaron a bailar provocativamente, se dieron un paseo por cada uno de nosotros y luego empezaron a salir una a una, sin dejar de sonreír.

Me sentí en parte aliviado de que solo "eso" hubiera sido el show, aunque en el fondo tenía mis serias dudas; pero la música no dejaba de sonar y entonces volvieron a entrar remolcando un enorme pastel…claro no era un pastel de verdad pero se asemejaba bastante a uno. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Todas empezaron poco a poco a despejarse de la ropa hasta quedarse con un ajustado corpiño con una falda mixta: larga atrás y por adelante pequeña. Entonces todas arredondearon el pastel, para que de adentro saliera una chica de pelo negro como la noche y de largas piernas.

-¡Wow! Fue mi único pensamiento…y los silbidos de todos inundaron por un par de segundos el lugar.

Había visto chicas con poca ropa en mis salidas nocturnas en Londres, así que no me tomó de nuevo cuando vi que la chica traía solo puesta una especie de corpiño rojo con una pequeña falda a juego…aunque debía admitir que esta mujer estaba muy bien proporcionada…

Me atoré de la risa al ver a los Cornwell prácticamente boquiabiertos…estuve tentado a pasarles una servilleta para que se secaran la saliva.

La sonrisa se me borró del rostro, cuando la chica se encaminó directamente hacía mi, mirándome coquetamente mientras cantaba. Seguro, alguien le había dicho con anticipación que era el novio. Maldito Cornwell.

Su penetrante y excesivo perfume me mareó unos instantes y tuve que agitar la cabeza para darme algo de aire. Mientras ella cantaba y bailaba insinuantemente a mí alrededor. Su bufanda de plumas me envolvió el cuello y con un ligero jalón me atrajo muy cerca de ella.

Me miraba desde arriba tratando de tener el dominio. Le sonreí de lado tomando el control de la situación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tuve sentada en mis piernas…no hice ningún movimiento porque me sentía algo intimidado por tanta atención, por suerte siguió con su canto hasta Albert, el siguiente fue el Duque, George y los Cornwell…

Al poco rato las otras chicas se unieron a la morena para arredondearme sabiendo que era el novio…quisieron besuquearme pero esquivé el rostro con agilidad…no quería tener nada que ver con las samaritanas del amor.

Archie y Stear estaban al borde de un colapso cuando les llegó el turno…Albert y George se lo tomaron más tranquilamente. Y el Duque estaba más fresco que todos nosotros juntos…recorriendo con los ojos cada curva de las muchachas con tranquilidad. Se notaba su larga experiencia.

De un instante a otro nos hicieron levantar a rastras para bailar.

La morena se me agarró del cuello, mientras una castaña se le envolvía a Albert como una anaconda, la pelirroja a Archie y la rubia al Duque…George estaba con una chica tan alta como él y Stear era jaloneado por una mujer rosilla que trataba de ponerlo de pie. Sin duda el pobre Inventor tenía un atractivo especial para las gorditas…

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más íntimo? – habló la morena en mi oído mientras intentaba envolvérseme como un gato.

Tragué seco, mientras me hacía para atrás.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible? Bromeé para mí mismo. Seguro Candy me hubiera dado un par de golpes por esto.

Demonios, si que la extrañaba.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí. – dije con decisión.

-Que malo eres …- se quejó en mi oído – Te puedo hacer llegar al cielo – intentó nuevamente

-Estoy seguro que es así….- sonreí tratando de alejarla de mi oído - Pero prefiero quedarme en la tierra...

¿Y cómo no quedarme en la tierra? Si Dios, había enviado a un ángel para que me casara con ella. El rostro angelical de Candy llegó a mi mente con fuerza opacando sin mucho esfuerzo a la morena que hacia todo lo posible por acercase mas a mí.

Estos días con Candy habían sido especiales, aunque bajo la mirada severa y cuidados extremos de la chaperona de la tía abuela casi no habíamos podido pasar tiempo a solas…mejor dicho nada. Añoraba nuestros días en Nueva York.

La señora le había recriminado a Albert por habernos dejado solos en Nueva York sin una chaperona, entonces le dijimos que Candy había estado viviendo con mi mamá todo este tiempo y esto le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

Solo los dos sabíamos nuestro pequeño secreto…

Recordé nuestra mañana juntos, antes que se fuera a casa de la tímida para la despedida de soltera.

Ahora esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera igual a la mía.

"…Salimos a dar una vuelta por el enorme jardín mientras una mucama nos seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás, para darnos algo de privacidad.

-¿Qué van hacer en la casa de la Tímida?

-Ya te dije que no le digas así – me recriminó.

-Pero si lo único que hago es decir la verdad – me defendí

-Mejor dicho, lo que haces es: buscarles defectos a la gente para ponerles apodos.

-¿Si o no, que tu amiga es Tímida? – la reté

-Bueno…si un poco – meditó sin poder quitarme la razón y tratando vanamente de esconder una sonrisa.

-Ves…entonces no te quejes. – sentencié con petulancia - Tengo un talento especial para ver sus más notables atributos jajaja

-Ya cállate Terry – me retó

-Jajajaja – reí con más ganas – Siempre me mandas a callar cuando te sientes perdida – concluí con astucia.

-Va…eres un malcriado.

-Me detuve a coger una flor y se la di, ya tenía un buen ramo de flores de todos los colores en su mano.

-Mejor cuéntame que tienen planeado para esta tarde - insistí

-Creo que vamos a comer bocaditos y a tomar el té. Aunque creo que la mamá de Annie está más emocionada, porque tu mamá irá con nosotras – me confesó con un guiño.

Mi mamá había llegado hace un par de días, trayendo mi maleta y todo lo que había dejado en Nueva York por mi salida tan repentina.

Estaba feliz, aunque atareada ultimando cada detalle. Ella había querido quedarse en un hotel, pero nadie se lo permitió. Estaba seguro que el Elegante se hubiera parado en la puerta para impedirle la salida.

Tristemente había descubierto que la admiración que el Elegante sentía por Eleonor rayaba en adoración.

Si antes me molestaba la manera que Stear se portaba con Eleonor, me desquiciaba ver al inepto del Elegante como tonto mirándola embobado.

Había faltado muy poco para ponerlo en su sitio con un par de golpes. Pero Candy siempre estaba ahí para apaciguarme.

La señora Elroy estaba muy contenta que Eleonor estuviera en su casa, todos habíamos descubierto con gran asombro que era una ferviente admiradora del teatro. Seguro estaba presumiendo a todas las viejas de la sociedad que tenía a Eleonor Baker hospedada en su casa.

-Pero sabes que Eleonor va solo por ti – le di otra flor.

-Si lo sé. – sonrió tomando la pequeña flor y acomodándola en el ramillete.

-¿Qué vas hacer con tantas flores?

-Se las llevaré a la Virgen.

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan devota? Porque si mal no recuerdo, en el colegio te quejabas que te dolían las rodillas después de misa. - bromeé

Sonrío apenada mientras levantaba sus ojos al cielo dando un largo suspiro.

-Tengo tantas cosas que agradecerle – habló despacio – En especial que estemos juntos…

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada, aunque no se dio cuenta…

Era verdad todo lo que decía, yo no había vuelto a regresar a la iglesia desde que fui a implorarle por un milagro. Era un ingrato, aunque en mi mente le había dado las gracias varias veces.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos y empecé a tomar varias flores.

-Creo que con esto es suficiente – dijo Candy acomodando las flores que le acababa de dar.

-Haz un segundo ramo.

-Con uno basta – insistió.

-El otro es mío. Te acompañaré a la capilla.

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

-Yo también tengo que darle las gracias…

…"

La música cesó y de inmediato me fui a sentar, no volvería a bailar aunque me arrastrara.

-¿Cuándo llegó? – le pregunté al duque, tratando de quitarme a la morena que me tenía en la mira buscando la menor oportunidad para acercárseme. Era, como si cada una se hubiera hecho cargo, de uno de nosotros.

-Hace un par de días – empezó diciendo luego que se libró de la rubia - Te fui a buscar en el teatro y ahí me informaron que habías viajado sorpresivamente. Supuse que estabas aquí por la cercanía a tu matrimonio…así que pensé en aprovechar para saludar al señor Andley…

Tomó un sorbo de su copa y continuó.

-Por cierto ¿donde está el señor Andley? – preguntó con interés.

Albert estaba a mi lado y supo que era el momento de hablar con la verdad.

-Yo soy William Andley…- habló Albert mientras le explicaba con calma sobre su vida…el duque algo incrédulo al inicio no hizo mayor comentario tratando de no interrumpirlo.

-Me alegro que mi hijo se emparente con usted – dijo con amabilidad al final.

Las bebidas venían y las chicas también.

Archie se había sentado frente a mí luego del show, miraba de cuando en cuando de reojo hacia el umbral, disimuladamente seguí su mirada y encontré a la pelirroja tentándole.

-¿Creo que te está esperando?…- le insinué de forma burlona

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó nervioso

-Así parece…

Bebimos un trago.

-¿Crees que debería ir? – me sorprendió con su pregunta

-Es tu decisión…

Se notaba la indecisión en su rostro…se debatía internamente…

-¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó la pelirroja de repente, tomando la iniciativa como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a la distancia.

Archie salió algo incómodo pero la muchacha se lo comía con la mirada.

La morena vino a jalonearme pero me negué rotundamente a acompañarla...

Giré el rostro y vi como la rubia despampanante le hablaba al duque al oído…nunca lo había visto tan cerca de un mujer como en ese momento…me pareció más humano…definitivamente, el duque tenía un sex-appeal inglés muy difícil de ignorar…pero al igual que los demás la ignoró con educación.

-¿Oigan, alguien vio a Archie? – preguntó Stear de repente algo preocupado

-¿No estaba con la pelirroja?

-Si, estaba con ella. Pero de pronto desapareció… - Stear miraba hacia todo lado buscándolo.

Albert y yo intercambiamos una mirada…

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo…le puede pasar algo - dijo el Inventor preocupado.

-Te aseguro que donde está…debe estar muy contento…- comenté en tono bajo.

El duque había escuchado mi comentario y sonrió.

Pasó algún tiempo antes que el Elegante se dignara en regresar. Tenía un brillo diferente en su mirada.

-¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Stear con cierto reproche.

-En…en el baño…había mucha gente.

Su hermano lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza sopesando sus palabras. Archie enrojeció tenuemente.

-¿Y cómo te fue Archie? – pregunté con malicia cuando la rosilla mujer que acosaba a Stear vino a servirnos más licor.

-…- se le subieron los colores al rostro

Sabía exactamente que había estado haciendo.

-No te preocupes, que yo también pasé por eso – confesé tratando de no incomodarlo.

-¿En serio? – me miró sorprendido.

-Fue en Londres…yo era más joven, apenas llegaba a los quince – recordé…

Archie se acercó a mí con interés.

-¿Fue con una mujer así?…digo…es decir… - empezó a tartamudear.

-No exactamente…de la vida – le ayudé - …Sino más bien con una joven condesa viuda que me tenía entre ceja y ceja – bajé la voz para que mi padre no escuchara. - Su reputación era algo muy cuestionado…

Levantó sus cejas con admiración.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso…- confesé con sinceridad.

Ambos intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos con complicidad. De pronto sentí que aquella rivalidad que siempre hubo entre nosotros acababa de desvanecerse.

-¿Es normal sentirse extraño? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Un trago te ayudará - sonreí

-Gracias.

Chocamos nuestros vasos y dijimos al unísono "Salud" bebiendo hasta el fondo.

Repentinamente el Elegante me pareció un buen tipo. Seguro ya estaba borracho.

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como en este momento, cantando a coro la primera canción que se nos ocurrió y riendo como si aún fuéramos niños.

Al regreso íbamos algo apretujados en la parte de atrás del auto de Albert pero paradójicamente me sentía muy cómodo.

El duque se había ido para su hotel, se negó categóricamente en aceptar la invitación de Albert de hospedarse en la casa. Seguramente su principal motivo fue porque no quería incomodar a Eleonor, luego que el imprudente del Inventor se le fuera la lengua contándole vida, pasión y muerte de los últimos días en Chicago, seguramente motivado por el licor.

El cambio sombrío en el rostro del duque cuando escuchó el nombre "Eleonor" me dejó pensativo durante varios minutos.

Era extraño para mí compartir con amigos un trago…había bebido tantas veces que hasta la cuenta había perdido, pero siempre lo había hecho solo o con gente que conocía en ese momento. Esta era la primera vez que salía con amigos.

Qué bien se sentía decirles "amigos". Y lo que más me alegraba era que me sentía parte de ellos…

-Oye…Terry… ¿estás nervioso de dar el gran paso? ¡hip! – preguntó Stear mientras su mano palmeaba mi espalda ligeramente.

-Más que nervioso…estoy ansioso…si esa es la palabra…- confesé

-Jajaja – todos rieron

-No se rían que es la verdad… ¿haber mi amigo Elegante? – con tanto trago se me había olvidado decirle por su nombre, pero a Archie no parecía molestarle… - ¿Cómo te sentirías, si tú fueras el novio?

-Bueno…yo…. – estaba demasiado nervioso

-Pero claro, Annie debería ser la novia ¡hip! – agregó el Inventor con un guiño, no entendí el porqué la aclaración.

Archie enrojeció de repente…

-Creo que me sentiría igual que tú…

Dio un gran suspiro y miró hacia el otro lado.

-Duquecito…eres un tipo con suerte – confesó luego de un rato de silencio.

Estaba mareado, pero sus palabras me resultaron extrañamente familiares…como si lo hubiera escuchado en otro sitio…y algo en su tono me reveló un trasfondo melancólico…almacené sus palabras en mi memoria para analizarlo cuando estuviera con los cinco sentidos.

Cuando entramos en la casa…Stear cayó de bruces luego de dar una voltereta sin ninguna razón. Sin poder evitarlo, todos reímos a grandes carcajadas.

-Shhhhh – dijo Archie mientras trataba de contener la risa – Van a despertar a la tía abuela

-Mejor levántate – le ayudó Albert – Tienes suerte que la tía esté en Lakewood…no quiero ni pensar lo que nos hubiera hecho…

-Habérmelo dicho antes…- río Stear – Hubiera pisado el pie de Archie con toda confianza ¡hip! en lugar de caerme ¡hip!

-¿Qué?

-Jajaja – reímos a mandíbula batiente

-¡Shhh! – dijo Albert – Pero van a despertar a Candy y a tu mamá – me señaló con la mirada.

-Cierto, cierto – bajé la voz mientras me ponía el índice en la boca para que se callaran.

-¿Y si Candy se entera donde estuvimos….? - dijo Stear – Terry será historia…

-Jajajaja

-¡Vete a dormir Stear! – refunfuñé aunque dándole la razón.

Entre trompicones Stear quiso abrirse paso para ir a pulir su invento para botar flores en la boda.

-No son horas para estar revisando tus inventos, Stear – lo regañó el Elegante.

-Cualquier hora es buena para pulir los detalles, hip – protestó el Inventor encaminándose a la puerta.

-Si, Stear…pero será mejor que mañana termines de hacerlo – lo disuadió sutilmente Albert.

-Solo Terry es el único que me entiende, ¿verdad? – me miró mientras lograba zafarse de Albert

-Mira, Stear….es mejor que te vayas a dormir, porque con tanto trago, seguro terminas haciendo volar la casa o incluso la cuadra entera. – aseguré sin miramientos

-Jajajajaja – reímos todos a coro

-¡Vaya! Que gran amigo eres – habló resignado.

-Lo sé, lo sé – añadí empujándolo a las escaleras.

-…- Albert y Archie escondieron una sonrisa para no hacerlo enojar.

Entre todos logramos llevar a rastras al Inventor hasta su cuarto y aseguramos su puerta. Todos tratando de salvaguardar nuestras vidas y las de todo Chicago…

Cuando pasé frente a la puerta de Candy lo hice en puntillas, solo por si acaso, conociendo lo dormilona que era, era más que seguro que ni nos había sentido llegar.

Aunque no pude evitar detenerme y mirar su puerta, me hubiera gustado verla, reflejarme un par de segundos en sus ojos. Respiré profundamente, sabiendo que respirábamos el mismo aire, ya faltaba poco para que nuestras vidas se unieran de una vez por todas.

Estaba por abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando Archie se acercó lentamente.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté al ver que estaba un poco apenado

-Este…veras… - vacilaba -…Dunia me pidió que volviera mañana – bajó su voz.

-¿Quién es Dunia? – agité la cabeza buscando en mi memoria ese nombre tan peculiar.

-La pelirroja…– contestó apenado esquivando sus ojos.

-Ah.

-¿Crees que deba hacerlo?

-Creo que no….mejor dicho, yo no volvería...

-¿Por qué?

-Pienso que para tener una experiencia, estuvo bien. Pero no sacas nada haciéndote "cliente" frecuente – recalqué apropósito la palabra: cliente, para que entendiera mejor a lo que me refería.

-Tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo

-No fue un consejo, solo una sugerencia – añadí con vehemencia. Yo no era nadie para dar consejos.

-Entonces gracias por la sugerencia.

No entendí muy bien porque Archie me comentó esto…pero debía admitir que me sentí como si fuera su hermano mayor…Algo que jamás podría hacer con mi propia familia. Sonreí con incredulidad agitando la cabeza, cada vez me caía mejor el Elegante…y dentro de poco empezaría a ver elefantes rosados.

Los tragos me permitieron dormir profundamente pero en cuanto abrí los ojos mi corazón se sintió prisionero por la ansiedad. Faltaba muy poco tiempo para el gran día.

.

Me di un buen baño con agua fría para quitarme el malestar y poder ver a Candy.

-¿Bebiste? – fue su pregunta en cuanto le besé la mejilla

-Un poco – contesté levantando los hombros

-¿Y a que hora llegaron? No los sentí – preguntó cuando entramos al gran comedor.

-No vi la hora – contesté con sinceridad

Me miró incrédula. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero Stear hizo su entrada triunfal.

-Alguien cerró la puerta de mi cuarto por fuera – reclamó

-¿En serio? ¿Pero quien pudo haber sido? – preguntó Candy con asombro mientras yo escondía una sonrisa.

-No hables tan duro, Candy…Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza – añadió el Inventor mientras se sentaba sosteniendo su cabeza con exageración.

-Al menos no tienes otros síntomas – recordé la primera vez que se emborrachó conmigo

-Ni me lo recuerdes – contestó – Esa vez fue peor…

-¿Qué vez? - preguntó Candy con curiosidad

Stear y yo intercambiamos una mirada encubridora…

-Buenos Días – saludó Albert junto con Archie.

-¿Que tienen de buenos? – preguntó Stear

-Jajaja – reímos todos

-Por favor…pueden bajar el volumen de sus risas – nos retó el Inventor a todos.

-Jajaja – volvimos a reír.

-Buenos días – saludó Eleonor

Automáticamente se le fue el malestar al Inventor y el Elegante con su habitual galantería fue a recibirla. Agité la cabeza, resignado mientras me ocupaba de la silla de Candy. Ella me sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y le correspondí con otra sonrisa al instante.

-¿Y cómo les fue? – preguntó Eleonor con una sonrisa.

Intercambiamos miradas cómplices, nadie abriría la boca o yo estaba "muerto".

-Bien, bien, bien – respondimos intercaladamente luego de algunos carraspeos de garganta.

-Por favor, para mí: un café bien cargado – pidió Albert.

-A mí también – añadí rápidamente

-Igual para mí – añadió Stear

Todos miramos al Elegante esperando que el pidiera lo mismo pero para nuestro asombro pidió un desayuno completo. Obvio, era el único que había gastado energías. Esbocé una sonrisa sagaz mientras él esquivaba mi mirada.

Luego del desayuno partimos a Lakewood en dos autos. Albert, Archie, Stear y su invento en uno y en otro Candy, Eleonor y yo.

Stear y Archie empezaron a discutir por quien iría con mi madre…pero Albert les dijo que los dos irían con él, terminando cualquier discusión.

Eleonor se encontraba alagadísima por la desmedida atención de ese par de tontos y sus frecuentes discusiones por acaparar su atención, mientras yo terminaba comiéndome cemento por dentro.

Conocer Lakewood fue algo muy grato. Era una propiedad hermosa y muy cálida.

Candy me llevó a conocer toda la mansión. Mientras Stear y Archie hicieron lo mismo con mi madre y solo se los permití porque tendría unos minutos a solas con mi pecosa.

Pero de toda la mansión, lo que más me sorprendió fue el jardín. Nunca había visto un jardín más hermoso que este. Pero aunque era hermoso no dejaba de sentirme incómodo, celoso sería la palabra precisa. Sobre todo cuando Candy me dijo:

-Este jardín es muy lindo…- sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar con emoción.

-Ah – respondí sin mucho ánimo.

-Mira – me jaloneó un par de pasos – Estas son las Dulce Candy. – me indicó con sus manos.

-Ah.

-¿Solo sabes decir "ah"? – me reclamó

-No tengo nada más interesante que decir – acoté negándome a seguir pensando que era un hermoso jardín mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Candy me miró seriamente por un momento. Luego se encaminó y se sentó en una banca. La seguí sin decir nada. Miramos por un largo rato el firmamento.

-A veces no logro entenderte – murmuró – Un momento todo está bien, pero de pronto cambias y pareces molesto y luego todo está como si nada…me desconciertas… - meditó esquivando su mirada.

-…- levanté los hombros sin saber que contestar

-Pero así, con tus cambios: te amo – meditó como para ella misma.

Aspiré profundamente, quería abrirme con ella.

-Este lugar – empecé diciendo – Me pone…incómodo. – concluí lentamente

-¿Incómodo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque seguro te trae recuerdos de él…

-¿De Anthony?

-…- no respondí

-Pero no traje aquí por eso…sino porque este es uno de los lugares más bonitos de todo el lugar – se justificó apenada. – Mi intención no era que…

-Lo se, lo se… – me apresuré a decir - Es solo que el estar aquí… en su jardín…me pone…no se…

-Terry….- pronunció mi nombre con tanta suavidad que mis ojos se enfocaron en ella.

Me fundí en su mirada tratando de buscar algún vestigio del pasado en sus ojos…pero solo encontré amor….el amor que ella sentía por mí…

En ese instante, me di cuenta que nada más me importaba…solo que la amaba. No me importaba su pasado, si su presente y su futuro era yo….y nadie más que yo.

-No me hagas caso… - le pedí mientras tomaba un riso de sus cabellos para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja….

Me miró un instante y luego sonrió tiernamente…ella era la única capaz de entenderme.

-¿Qué hicieron en tu despedida de soltero? – me preguntó cambiando de tema.

Por un momento me sentí como si la Santa Inquisición estuviera a punto de alcanzarme. Aspiré con resignación antes de contestarle.

-Tomamos unos cuantos tragos, conversamos, ese tipo de cosas que se hace con los amigos – no quería entrar en detalles

-Mmmm ¿Solo eso?

-Si

-¿Y a dónde fueron?

-Candy y sus preguntas inquisidoras siempre terminaba poniéndome en aprietos.

-A un… - me debatía internamente entre continuar o no – Un…brdl – dije entre dientes

-¿A dónde? – no me entendió

Aspiré hondo…pero no quería tener más secretos con ella, se lo había prometido y me había prometido a mi mismo que siempre le hablaría con la verdad.

-A un burdel – confesé apenado

-¿Qué es un burdel?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al darme cuenta que ella lo ignoraba. Ese era un punto a mi favor debía inventarme algo para salir del apuro.

-Es una casa de citas – era un idiota…no era posible que le hubiera dicho la verdad. Seguramente Candy tenía alguna poción que me hacía confesarlo todo aunque no lo quisiera.

-¿Qué es una casa de citas?

Respiré aliviado al comprobar que ella ignoraba esta clase de vocabulario y podría inventarme cualquier cosa. Pero como era un idiota le dije la verdad.

-Es un lugar donde hay mujeres de dudosa reputación - confesé

-¿Y para que fueron a un lugar así? – preguntó abriendo enormemente sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me encantaba verlos en todo su esplendor.

-Al Elegante le recomendó un amigo ese lugar

-¿Archie? – dijo asombrada - No pensé que frecuentara ese tipo de lugares – meditó - ¿Y qué hicieron allí?

No creo que los frecuentara…- no sabía que me estaba pasando para andar defendiendo al Elegante…esto me estaba preocupando.

Candy me miró sopesando mis palabras.

-Bueno y ¿qué hicieron allí? – parecía demasiado tranquila para mi gusto.

-Nada…solo bebimos y conversamos.

-¿No se involucraron con esas mujeres? – la pregunta iba solo dirigida a mí.

-No

-¿Pero entonces porque ir a un lugar así?

-No teníamos idea que era ese lugar, ni le mismo Elegante lo sabía…todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos dimos cuenta, incluso el duque.

-¿El duque? ¿Tu papá? ¿Él también fue a ese lugar? ¿Está en América? ¿Cuándo llegó? – sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

Porque no me sorprendía su bombardeo de preguntas, pero, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado.

Le conté muy despacio como había sido nuestro encuentro y todo lo acontecido en aquel lugar...bueno casi todo, lo del Elegante y la Petunia o Dunia no hice mención porque no era un asunto que me concernía andar divulgando.

-¿Y qué hicieron donde la Tímida? – era mi turno

Me miró por un momento y vi una ráfaga de maldad cruzarse por sus esmeraldas. Me preparé para su respuesta.

-Annie invitó a unos amigos suyos para amenizar la tarde – dijo como si nada

-¿Queee? – estaba al borde de un colapso.

La miré con ojos de asesino. Alisaría cada uno de sus risos si eso llegara a ser verdad.

-¿Candy? – la presioné – No me mientas.

-Está bien, está bien…los chicos nos invitaron a dar una vuelta…

-¡Candice! – sabía que me mentía. No era ningún idiota. Pero el solo hecho que me dijera eso con premeditación y alevosía me desquiciaba.

-Claro, tú si puedes darte la gran vida con mujeres, sabe Dios de que clase y yo no puedo compartir con los amigos de Annie.

-¡NO! – sentencié sin dejar de mirarla – Además, yo no he estado dándome la gran vida con nadie. Escúchame bien Candice, jamás te he faltado al respeto desde que nos casamos. Y me molesta de sobre manera que te andes inventando fantasías solo por llevarme la contraría. – me levanté

Necesitaba tomar aire. Candy era capaz de sacar mi genio en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

-Se supone que soy yo la que debe estar enojada. No tu – dijo a mis espaldas.

-¿Enojada? – pregunté - ¿Por qué?

-Si, por andar yéndote a esos lugares…a buscar mujeres – sentenció

Giré para verla. Aun estaba sentada pero miraba hacia otro lado.

-Candy, no fui a ese lugar por cuenta propia. Ni a buscar a nadie – me hinqué para estar a su altura – Y mucho menos a mujeres – la miré con ternura - Solo te necesitó a ti… ¿si quieres pregúntale a Albert? No hice nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir, ni nada que te pueda lastimar. No fue el lugar más idóneo para ir. Pero no fue intencional…tal vez porque estábamos entre todos y no queríamos que Archie se sintiera mal…el pobre quería que un tren le pasara por encima cuando se dio cuenta a donde nos había llevado…

-¿Le dijiste Archie? – preguntó asombrada

-Archie, Elegante, da lo mismo…- la miré con disculpa – Lo que me importa eres tú. Y nada más que tú…Desde que llegaste a mi vida…todo a dado un giro…a este lado está el mundo – indique la mano izquierda – Y en este lado estás tú – le indiqué la mano derecha.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-¿Candy, te has dado cuenta todo lo que he cambiado por ti? – le pregunté

-…- ella me miró sin tener la respuesta.

-Por ti fui capaz de cambiar mis tabacos por una armónica – sentencié.

Ella abrió sus ojos con asombro y luego sonrió.

-Acepté hablar con mi mamá, solo porque tú me lo pediste…sin ni si quiera saber porqué – sonreí – Hasta tonto me he llegado a sentir cuando te buscaba en el colegio... – confesé - …Y hubo un momento en el que no me importó sentirme tonto porque te amaba…

La miré fijamente con toda la fuerza de mi mirada.

-No importa donde esté, Candy…porque allí solo está mi cuerpo – apreté sus manos – Mi alma y mi mente están donde tú estés – sentencié.

Candy me miró con sus ojos brillantes.

-No hubieron chicos en la casa de Annie – confesó apenada

-Ya lo sabía

-¿Y entonces por qué te enojaste?

-Porque no puedo ni si quiera imaginarme que alguien que no sea yo, disfrute de tu compañía.

Candy sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta mi rostro. Su suave aroma me llenó de deseo…

El carraspeo de una garganta nos obligó a separarnos. Había estado a unos cuantos milímetros de besarla. Esto era un suplicio. Tener que aguantarme las ganas no iba conmigo.

La interrupción era para avisarnos que todos nos estaban esperando para ir al Hogar de Pony donde sería la boda. Teníamos que arreglar el lugar para el gran día.

Le di un suave beso en la mejilla antes de encaminarnos presurosos hasta los autos donde todos ya nos estaban esperando.

Al llegar al Hogar de Pony me sentí extrañamente en paz conmigo mismo. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que nunca más regresaría.

Recordé aquel invierno parado en aquel lugar tratando de imaginar a Candy allí…me sentía tan desolado por haberla dejado en Inglaterra, había respirado hondo tratando de encontrar algo de ella en ese lugar para sentirla cerca…

Saludé con calidez a las mujeres que habían criado a Candy, sintiendo por ellas un enorme agradecimiento.

-Terry que alegría volver a verlo – saludó la señorita Pony

-Sea usted bienvenido – acotó la hermana María.

-Muchas gracias.

Ambas mujeres me miraban con cariño.

-Mira Terry, quiero presentarte a Tom – dijo Candy, conduciéndome unos cuantos pasos hacia un joven con un sombrero de vaquero – Los tres, junto con Annie nos criamos como si fuéramos hermanos.

-Mucho gusto Tom – estiré la mano para estrechar la suya que ya estaba estirada.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Terry.- respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Su apretón fue inusualmente fuerte. Se notaba que era un chico sincero.

-Déjame que aquí entre nos – me llevó hacia un lado como si me fuera a decir un secreto – Que te cuente ciertos detalles antes que te cases con Candy.

-¿Qué le estás diciendo Tom? – preguntó Candy con desconfianza

-Nada, solo le quiero advertir a lo que se enfrenta si se casa contigo

-¡Tom! – le reclamó mientras me jaloneaba hacia ella. - No le hagas caso Terry. Tom es un bruto.

-Jajajaja – rieron todos

-Mira, Terry – me tomó por los hombros para apartarme de ella - Candy tiene la mano pesada. Al menor descuido puede dejarte con un ojo morado.

-Jajajaja – reí con fuerza

-Pero si aun así, ¿quieres casarte con ella? – bajó su voz - Entonces debo recomendarte, que debes tratar de no hacerle enojar.

-Jajajaja – volví a reír con más fuerza mientras Albert, Archie y Stear se nos unían.

Candy lo miraba sumamente enojada con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Dímelo a mi que he probado en carne propia sus golpes – siguió Tom sin inmutarse de la cara de guerra de Candy.

-Créeme Tom, se cuan pesada es la mano de Candy y también sus pisotones, ya los he palpado jajajaja- confesé.

-¡Terry! – protestó Candy resignada

-¿Y aun así te casas? – preguntó incrédulo – Eres un hombre que no teme al peligro…ni a la muerte jajaja

-Jajaja

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer cuando uno se está enamorado – aspiré teatralmente.

-Jajajaja – rieron todos

-Yo diría ciego y un poco loco jajajaja

-Algo así – medité

-Jajajaja.- reímos a coro.

-Mira Terry, mejor no me defiendas – dijo Candy mientras trataba de alejarme de Tom.

Estaba seguro que se arrepentía de habérmelo presentado.

-¡Oye Terry! – me volvió a llamar cuando dimos un par de pasos

Giré con una sonrisa pensando en que más me advertiría que ya no hubiera palpado en carne propia. Con Candy siempre era bueno estar prevenido.

No se te ocurra dejarla sola en la cocina y mucho menos probar su sazón

-Jajajaja- reí – Lamentablemente ya lo hice…por suerte no solo yo sufrí su sazón. Ojalá nos lo hubieras advertido antes. ¿Verdad Albert?

-Cierto jajajaja- añadió Albert

Candy estaba con las manos en jarras mirándonos fingiendo enojo.

-Ya no te enojes pecosa. Mira que se ve que Tom te conoce muy bien y solo quiere congraciarse conmigo – le dije en el oído.

-Tonto.

-Jajajaja. – reí con ganas al verla tan molesta, pero estaba seguro que en unos pocos segundos sonreiría como si nada.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos cuando nos encontramos con otro chico, un poco más jovencito, que al mirarnos se cuadró de inmediato.

-Hola Jefa

-¡Jimmy!

-Mira Terry, él es Jimmy.

-Hola Jimmy – saludé inmediatamente.

Me sentía tan bien conociendo a todos los amigos de Candy. Todos ellos eran como Candy: cálidos, tiernos, amables. Pero también eran huérfanos. Por un momento los envidié a todos. Ellos se habían tenido los unos a los otros…mientras que yo a pesar de tener una disque familia siempre me sentí como si fuera un huérfano.

-¿Con que tú eres el famoso actor que logró conquistar el corazón de la Jefa?

-Jajaja, así parece. Y mira que no fue nada fácil – añadí con un guiño.

-Seguro tuviste que tener un entrenamiento extremo para soportarla.

-Jajajajaja

-Otro – dijo Candy con resignación.

-Se ve que te conocen muy bien.

-No me ayudes. ¿Quieres? – me retó.

-Jajaja – reí – Lo bueno es que al parecer yo te conozco mejor que todos. Porque nadie me ha advertido que besas como una Diosa – le susurré en el oído

-Cállate – me regañó apenada bajando la voz – Mejor vamos a que conozcas donde dormía.

-Candy, no creo que sea correcto, mira que hay mucha gente…mejor esperemos a estar casados - bromeé

-¡Idiota! ¡plaf! – me dio un manotazo – No me refería a eso. Ahora no te voy a enseñar nada – cruzó los brazos y empezó a encaminarse hacia el otro lado.

-Jajaja – reí – No te enojes…- le pedí mientras le tomaba del brazo para que no se fuera. – Este lugar es muy bonito – medité mirando toda la fachada de la casa – Estar aquí me hace sentir como si estuviera en casa…

-¿En serio?

-Si - contesté – Tuviste mucha suerte al criarte en un lugar tan lleno de cariño – medité con algo de nostalgia.

-Terry – su voz cambió a una de tristeza

-Mejor indícame donde era tu cuarto – le pedí.

Entramos sigilosamente con varios niños como guarda espaldas. Todos querían indicarme donde dormían.

Antes de entrar a la que fuera su habitación me detuve.

-Candy – le dije en el oído – No te vayas a sobrepasar conmigo – le advertí fingiendo seriedad

-¡plaf! - otro manotazo en mi brazo fue su respuesta.

-Qué carácter – sonreí

Era una habitación mediana con varias camas. Ahí en la cama más grande me contó que dormía con Annie. Miré el lugar con mucho interés tratando de imaginarla allí. Amaba todo lo que la rodeaba.

Me asomé por la ventana para ver el paisaje que ella miraba…quería conocer cada detalle de su niñez.

-Mira, creo que acaban de llegar la tímida y la gordita – aseguré al ver que acababan de bajarse de un coche

-Y seguro ellas dijeron, miren, ahí está ese arrogante malcriado – contrarrestó.

-Junto con la mona pecas jajajaja - añadí de inmediato

-¡Hay! ¡Contigo no se puede! – dijo resignada mientras salíamos.

-Jajaja – adoraba sacarla de casillas.

Tal vez, fui arrogante en el pasado, ahora era simplemente feliz.

Entre todos cortamos la madera para hacer una especie de altar. La iglesia del Hogar de Pony era muy pequeñita para que entraran todos. Por eso decidimos montar una pequeña capilla en las afueras…cerca del Padre árbol…era el deseo de Candy y yo no objetaría nada…

-¿No te molesta que nos casemos aquí afuera? – me preguntó mientras me pasaba el martillo

-No - contesté

-¿Estás seguro? – insistió

-Muy seguro. – enfaticé - Mira – empecé a martillar – Si quieres que nos casemos encima de la copa del padre árbol, entonces ahí nos casaremos – afirmé sin dejar de martillar.

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Que lindo eres. – sentenció

-Y si quieres hacerlo en un zoológico, en la jaula de los monos para sentirte en familia, también lo haría. jajajajaja

-¡Idiota!

-Ya no te enojes – quité el martillo de su alcance - Solo estaba bromeando, porque soy feliz.

-Si claro…y yo soy tu bufón

-Jajajaja, no, claro que no…eres mi musa, mi diva…mi amor – me acerqué peligrosamente hacia su rostro.

-Aquí no…no ves que todos nos están mirando. – se sonrojó

-Nadie nos mira, no ves que todos están ocupados – miré a mi alrededor confirmando mi teoría.

-Mejor sigue martillando.

-Como usted ordene, jefa – sentencié

Las chicas preparaban las flores para adornar todo el lugar y también habían confeccionado unos velos para que cubrieran la capilla. Además de hacer lazos blancos. Todos teníamos algo que hacer.

Terminamos casi al caer la tarde. Todo quedó perfecto. Aproveché que todos estaban distraídos mirando cómo había quedado el lugar, para encaminar a Candy a dar una vuelta…Quería estar solo un rato con ella.

-¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté al notar su silencio

-En que sería muy bonito, si tu mamá y tu papá se reconciliaran – me confesó

-Eso es imposible. – sentencié con nostalgia - El duque está casado. – le recordé con pesar.

-Lo sé…pero ahora que se van a volver a ver…tal vez…

-No lo creo

-Estoy segura que sí. Deberíamos hacer algo para que ellos…

-Ni lo digas - sentencié – No haremos nada. Ellos son bastante mayores para saber lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas.

Miré detenidamente el horizonte.

-Candy, no te hagas la casamentera con ellos. – le advertí

-Es que mientras hacíamos los lazos le conté a Eleonor que el duque estuvo ayer contigo, sus ojos se volvieron inquietos y suspiró varias veces con tristeza.

Agité la cabeza en forma negativa. A pesar que a mí también me hubiera gustado que otra fuera la historia de ellos no podía negar lo obvio.

-Sabes, por un momento me puse en su lugar – continuó con su suave persuasión – ¿Te imaginas como sería si yo fuese tu mamá y tu fueses tu papá?

-Ni lo digas – el solo imaginarlo se me revolvió el estómago.

-Es que es tan triste y doloroso…solo ponte en su lugar. No te gustaría que alguien nos ayudara a reconciliarnos.

-No somos ellos…ni lo seremos – sentencié con fervor

-Pero pudimos serlo…

Eso fue como un golpe en el estómago. En ese me momento me transformé en mi padre y lo vi todo desde el punto que quería Candy.

Me vi casándome con Susana tal como mi padre se casó con la duquesa, vi a Candy como si fuera mi madre y yo llevándome a nuestro hijo…

¡Por Dios! Eso me dolía más que nada. En ese preciso instante, entendí a mi padre… Si supiera que no había otra salida querría llevarme algo de Candy conmigo…En ese momento comprendí el amor desmedido que sentiría por ese pequeñito y el desamor hacia cualquier otro ser que no fuera él…

¿Pero, sería capaz de volverme un témpano de hielo con el resto de la gente? ¿Y cómo sería con ese ser indefenso?…y Candy, mi Candy…oh por Dios…no lo resistiría…no podría dejarla…sería como un muerto en vida…

Y pensar que casi nos pasa lo mismo…sino hubiera sido por la apurada boda aquella tarde…en mi mente empezaron a dibujarse imágenes escabrosas de lo que hubiera sucedido…tal vez en lugar de estar tan entusiasmado por que llegara mañana estaría hundido en la amargura…

Agité la cabeza tratando de quitarme esas atrocidades de la mente.

Mis padres habían sufrido demasiado…cada uno con sus razones…

Levanté los ojos llenos de dolor hacia Candy.

-¿Lo viste? – me preguntó con angustia

-Es aterrador – contesté aun con dolor sin poder quitar esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Nos miramos a los ojos por un par de segundos para luego fundirnos en un abrazo. Ambos nos necesitábamos y cualquier pensamiento en el cual no estuviéramos juntos era espeluznante. La abracé de forma protectora. Y ella se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas…

-Mañana todo será diferente – sentencié

-Hoy, ya es diferente…porque nos tenemos…

Hice un par de asentimientos afirmativos confirmado sus palabras…

-¡Candy!¡Terry! –vinieron algunos niños gritando por el camino

-¡Aquí estamos! – gritó Candy en respuesta

Los niños habían venido para avisarnos que ya era hora de regresar a Lakewood.

Nos iríamos todos, menos Candy, por la bendita tradición que el día de la boda los novios no se deben ver.

Tragué seco ante la idea de separarme de ella. Solo era una noche, pero no quería dejarla….tenía miedo que todo se desvaneciera de un momento a otro.

-Te voy a extrañar – le dije como despedida mientras tocaba sus bucles.

-Yo también.

-Te cuidas – añadí con vehemencia.

-Voy a estar bien, solo será una noche – sonrió.

-Lo sé….y créeme que será la noche más larga de mi vida

-Y de la mía.

Me acerqué con delicadeza hacia su mejilla.

-Te estaré esperando en el altar – aseguré

-Y yo llegaré

-Seré el de traje negro que estará parado frente al padre…

-Y yo la de blanco con un ramo de flores.

-Trataré de no confundirte con la hermana María

-Jajaja tonto

-Te amo…

Acaricié su rostro tiernamente tratando de guardar su tersura hasta el siguiente día. Besé su mejilla con calidez, pese a que todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros. Unos cuantos silbidos por parte de los niños, hicieron que Candy se alejara con premura y totalmente apenada.

Cuando el coche se encaminó por el angosto camino de polvo regresé a ver unas cuantas veces. Ella estaba allí, parada en el umbral agitando su mano diciéndome: adiós. Rodeada de varios niños que agitaban sus manitos con fervor.

Respiré profundamente confirmando que mi alma se quedaba con ella…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Y hasta aquí termina la remasterización de Rompiendo la Distancia! gracias por releerlo.

Quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que me enviaron un mensajito contándome que seguían pendientes de la historia. Esto fue un gran incentivo y atesoré cada mensaje como si fuera oro.

Les cuento que hace unos días escribí la palabra FIN en esta historia y la verdad tengo hasta hoy sentimientos encontrados...pero bueno ya esta escrito el final...

¿Quieren leerlo? Entonces envienme un review...

Tita Calderón


	24. Extra

Esta Carta NO es de mi autoría, sino de mi querida amiga "**Jari Grandchester**", quien al no saber como incentivarme para que continuara con Rompiendo la Distancia decidió ser la portavoz de Terry por medio de esta original carta.

* * *

Mi querida Tita:

En realidad no sé si todavía lo eres… creo que debí poner mi estimada o quizá sería mejor mi CIPATA Tita si suena mejor:

Mi CIPATA Tita: las que me has hecho pasar eh, podría enumerar todas las veces que me hiciste sufrir por no estar al lado de mi pecosa y ni que decir lo que me hiciste padecer gracias a la loca de Bárbara, aunque no todo fue malo porque gracias a eso pude reconciliarme con el Du...con mi padre, hasta me ayudó a casarme con Candy! no lo podía creer! pero gracias al amor que nos tenemos tarzan pecosa y yo logramos superar esas difíciles pruebas. Casi me matas del coraje cuando Neal quiso casarse con Ella (como se atreve a pensar tal cosa ese imbécil!) incluso superamos lo de Susana! Esos días han sido los peores de mi vida y cuando vi como ella corría alejándose de mí ¡dios! no podía creer que la felicidad se me escapaba de esa manera, pero GRACIAS A TI que decidiste darme la oportunidad y cambiar esa parte de la historia es que estoy aquí junto a Ella (está atenta a todo lo que te escribo la muy entrometida) a punto de casarnos delante de todos nuestros amigos y familiares y por este asunto en particular es que te escribo esta carta, para preguntarte...

¿¡HASTA CUANDO!

Sí ¿hasta cuando tendremos que esperar para realizar ¡la maldita boda! (auch! Pecas) Albert, Stear incluso el elegante nos han estado ayudando con la construcción de la capilla, la señorita Pony, la hermana María junto con la tímida y la gordita (candyyy! deja de golpearme!), bien te decía que ellas amablemente han ayudado a mi madre y a Candy para que todo luzca tal como la pecosa quiere, pero ya hemos tenido que pintar varias veces la capilla por que como TU bien sabrás ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos a trabajar en eso, hemos desmontado la colina infinidad de veces! creo que una chapeada más y a mis manos les saldrán callos, imagínate! cuando quiera acariciar a la pecosa en ciertas zonas! (aauuu,aauuu,aauuu, pecas! ese pellizco si que me dolió!) bueno tu entiendes, la cuestión es que como bien sabrás el 28 de este mes es mi cumpleaños y sería un magnífico regalo, con seguridad el mejor regalo que nadie jamás pueda darme... que por fin ME CASE! no soportaría otro año más esta agonizante espera y por agonizante no me refiero precisamente a la ceremonia, tu me entiendes, con tanta gente vigilándome y Candy bajo la celadora mirada de la vieja Elroy... (por suerte mi pecosa se levantó por un vaso de agua)... en fin espero que esta carta te dé la inspiración necesaria para que nos des a mi pecosa y a mi el tan esperado final feliz que como bien sabes MERECEMOS!.

Terruce G. Grandchester

P.D. disculpa los borrones pero es difícil escribir bien con Candy sentada junto a mi golpeando y pellizcando. Cualquier cosa comunícate con Jari ya que Ella amablemente te enviará esta carta, (la pecosa te manda saludos y todo su agradecimiento mi bella Jari por ser la portavoz de nuestra ansiedad y desesperación, tu y yo hablamos después)

* * *

Nota:

Quise compartir con ustedes esta carta y agradecer a Jari, por su amistad, por su cariño, por ser la linda persona que es...y por esta hermosa iniciativa que me conmovió el alma.

De paso tambien quiero aprovechar agradeciendo a todas la chicas que me enviaron un mensajito en todo este tiempo que no he actualizado preguntandome cuando lo haría...no pongo nombres porque mi memoria es fragil y de seguro se me pasa alguien...

Gracias tambien a mi querida amiga Yelitza por sus aportes en la GF2012 en honor a Rompiendo la Distancia, para mi fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con estos lindos detalles para que me inspirara y volviera a escribir.

Gracias

Tita Calderón


	25. Chapter 24 Parte I

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**Parte I  
**

El sol cobijaba con su cálido fulgor los campos verdes que rodeaban el Hogar de Pony, mientras un suave viento agitaba levemente las copas de los árboles restregando las hojas entre si y arrancándoles un ligero bisbiseo que iba en competencia con el suave murmullo de voces que comentaban lo bonito que había quedado todo el lugar para la ceremonia.

Las voces más pequeñitas y cantarinas se jactaban a lo grande de haber puesto su granito de arena para que todo quedara perfecto. Sonreí con afecto y agradecimiento al recordar que en cuanto llegué todos los niños me arredondearon para ser los primeros en mostrarme los pequeños ramitos de flores silvestres que flanqueaban el camino hacia el altar, incluso habían adornado la puerta principal de la casa y el arco previo al altar que habíamos levantado ayer para simular una especie de capilla a la intemperie. Maravillado y un poco boquiabierto me quedé cuando vi el gran esfuerzo que habían hecho todos los niños por adornar el lugar. Le di la mano a cada uno de ellos con sincero agradecimiento, pero ya me daría modos para hacerles llegar un presente.

Todo el lugar estaba engalanado para la ocasión, luciendo los lazos blancos que las chicas hicieron ayer con esmero, no tenía idea de la cantidad de lazos que habían hecho, ni del toque mágico que le darían al lugar.

Un suave viento fue agitando los lazos conforme se abría paso por toda la zona. Revolvió un poco a los invitados y luego vino hacia mí, quiso jugar con mi pelo pero a diferencia de otras veces no pudo hacerlo, hoy lo llevaba recogido en una cola en la base de la cabeza y solo consiguió moverme levemente los mechones de la frente y un poquito la corbata de seda de color gris que llevaba anudada con un nudo plastron en el cuello. Al ver que no pudo conmigo, continuó buscando objetivos más fáciles con los cuales entretenerse; jugó un poco con el vestido y el tocado de Eleonor luego siguió con las flores y el mantel blanco que cubría el altar, para terminar agitando las hojas de la biblia que hojeaba el sacerdote y su sotana.

Mientras el sacerdote buscaba nuevamente la hoja que había perdido por el viento, Eleonor se apuró arreglándose el vestido y su peinado disimuladamente; sin embargo, no importaba que el viento hubiera desacomodado unos cuantos mechones de pelo, seguía estando hermosa como una diva y mirando hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera a mi otro costado donde acababa de pararse, finamente vestido de esmoquin negro, el Duque de Grandchester, pues la ceremonia estaba casi por comenzar.

Supongo que fue un momento incomodo para ambos cuando se encontraron frente a frente y tuvieron que saludarse como si fueran unos simples conocidos.

-Eleonor – fue el saludo del duque apenas con una venia pero con cierto brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto antes.

-Richard – contestó ella con apenas una levísima sonrisa sin casi mirarlo y llevando a propósito su atención hacia mi. – Oh, cariño, que guapo estás – me acarició la mejilla con ternura – Déjame verte bien – se hizo un poco para atrás y me miró con orgullo.

-Mamá – protesté algo avergonzado – Ya me viste en la mañana - le recordé.

-Pero aun no estabas totalmente listo como ahora – sentenció con una sonrisa mientras sacudía un poco las solapas de mi chaqueta gris oscura – Deja que te arregle esto – movió un poco mi corbata – Listo – declaró con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Tuve la impresión que estaba ignorando a propósito al duque. – Llegaste justo a tiempo – añadió dirigiéndose a mi padre sin dejar de mirar mi traje – La ceremonia esta por comenzar, será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares – se tomó de mi brazo y nos encaminamos al altar sin que ella volviera a dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada más al duque.

En el camino se detuvo unos cuantos minutos conversando con demasiada calidez con Robert Hathaway y su esposa, debía admitir que su llegada me tomó por sorpresa, Eleonor los había invitado, y pese a que yo sabía de esta invitación jamás pensé que vendrían, pero aquí estaban, luciendo una gran sonrisa y elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión. Robert saludó al duque como a un viejo conocido, lo que me sorprendió levemente, aunque en ese momento caí en cuenta que debían haberse conocido en su juventud, tal vez por la relación que Eleonor y él sostuvieron…

El rostro del duque no estaba rígido como de costumbre, si no más bien lucía algo descompuesto, como nervioso tal vez, quien sabe, con el duque es imposible saber lo que le pasa; aunque, de seguro, la presencia de Eleonor tenía mucho que ver en su cara desencajada…bien dicen por ahí: "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".

Miré a Eleonor con un poco más de atención tratando de encontrar algo que ni yo sabía que era…

-¿Se me estropeó mucho el peinado? – me preguntó algo preocupada luego que el viento había jugado un poco con su pelo.

-No, todo está bien – le acomodé un mechón que ella no se percataba encima de su cabeza y noté por primera vez la textura de su pelo, era suave como la seda.

En todo este tiempo jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tocar su pelo, y me sentí como un niño cuando lo hice. En este momento recordé nuestra pequeña conversación de hoy en la mañana:

"…Eleonor había ido muy temprano a mi habitación antes de salir al Hogar de Pony. Me sorprendió verla lista a esa hora, pero solo me limité a levantar una ceja.

-Ya me voy. Tengo que a ayudar a Candy con el vestido, con el peinado, con el maquillaje…en fin con todo. Se lo prometí. – dijo en cuanto entró por la puerta - ¿Necesitas algo antes de irme cariño?

-No, todo esta bien conmigo mamá.

Hizo un asentimiento pero en lugar de salir, me miró con mucha ternura en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes algo? – me preguntó de repente.

Me limité a mirarla inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado sin saber a que se refería.

-Estoy muy, muy feliz por ti Terry…- empezó diciendo con mucha intensidad en sus palabras - …hubo tantas cosas que me perdí de tu vida…que no pudimos compartirlas, pero créeme que hubiera dado lo que sea por hacerlo…y el hecho de que hoy pueda asistir a tu boda, significa muchísimo para mi…- sus ojos estaban empañados de emoción.

-Para mi también…mamá…significa mucho que estés a mi lado en este día…en el más importante de todos…- confirmé con una sonrisa.

Eleonor dio un paso y yo otro para abrazarnos…significaba mucho para mi que ella estuviera presente en mi matrimonio, pero también que el duque lo estuviera, que mis dos padres estuvieran…pero no se lo dije. Era algo que sólo yo entendía.

-Si lloras se te arruinará el maquillaje – le previne

-Tienes razón – se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas y luego me miró - Estas muy guapo – me acarició la mejilla.

-Y eso que aún no me peino – bromeé

-Terry – sonrió con ternura - Prométeme que harás todo lo necesario para ser feliz, por conservar ese brillo en los ojos…

-Lo haré mamá – más que una promesa para ella, era una promesa para mi mismo.

-Ahora si me voy, o a este paso terminaré yéndome contigo

Le di un beso en la mejilla y cuando cerró la puerta su perfume quedó flotando en la habitación…"

Giré un poco y vi como otra brisa un poco más fuerte agitaba la carpa y los manteles de las mesas que estaban más allá donde se serviría el banquete. Los meseros se apuraron arreglando lo que la brisa había revuelto mientras yo me movía algo impaciente en el mismo sitio esperando que la ceremonia iniciara de una buena vez.

Miré nuevamente hacia la casa, creo que era la centésima vez que lo hacía, es más, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había mirado hacia allá esperando ver algún indicio que me dijera que Candy estaba por salir. No es que se estuviera demorando, no, era yo, el que estaba desesperado por verla.

Tal como lo había dicho ayer, había sido la noche más larga de mi vida. Los minutos habían pasado tan lentamente que por un momento tuve la impresión que nunca amanecería…fue un alivio cuando escuché al primer pájaro cantar…no me pude haber sentido más aliviado, ni tan agradecido de que por fin hubiera amanecido.

Seguí divagando un poco con la mirada mientras me movía visiblemente ansioso. Me encontré con el rostro sereno de la hermana María que acababa de sentarse frente al piano, lista para iniciar la marcha nupcial en cuanto la novia decidiera salir de una vez por todas. Le sonreí un poco y ella me respondió con un gesto similar, mientras con sus ojos me decía que tuviera paciencia. Amplié un poco más la sonrisa al percatarme que seguramente la expresión ansiosa y feliz que de seguro tenía dibujada en el rostro desde que llegué, delataba la ansiedad que sentía; a un lado, había quedado el rostro estoico que solía poner en el final de mis presentaciones, estaba demasiado nervioso como para controlar mis facciones.

Volví la vista al sacerdote que acababa de encontrar la página que había perdido hace un momento y respiraba visiblemente aliviado mientras daba una mirada general a todos los presentes deteniéndose en mí, para indicarme con un gesto que todo estaba listo, tragué con más fuerza sabiendo que el momento tan ansiado estaba por empezar.

El ligero susurro de los invitados aligeraba la espera de alguna manera, pues ellos al igual que yo, de cuando en cuando miraban hacia la casa con inquietud, claro, no tanta como la mía, pero expectantes al final de las cuentas.

El entorno era tan íntimo que me sentía muy cómodo parado frente a todos, sin mi habitual máscara de indiferencia que solía poner cuando estaba nervioso. Y sí que lo estaba.

Recorrí nuevamente sus rostros, entre los invitados estaban los Cornwell por supuesto. Stear, sonrió alegre en cuanto mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y me hizo un gesto con su pulgar derecho levantado hacia arriba en una clara señal de que todo estaba bien. Archie, se limitó a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras Paty, me sonreía levemente en la distancia y su abuela me guiñaba el ojo. Annie, por su parte estaba conversando con su padres pero muy atenta a las expresiones de su novio. Un momento, no los había llamado por sus apodos, sino por sus nombres…si que estaba mal. Reí para mis adentros.

Más allá, miré a Tom con su papá y una chica bajita sentada muy cerca de él, junto a ellos estaba Jimmy con un señor mayor, seguramente era el hombre que lo había adoptado, ellos habían acabado de llegar hace poco y solo los había saludado con un asentimiento de cabeza. Un poco más allá, estaba Robert Hathaway con su esposa y de tras de ellos estaba George. Más cerca del altar y junto a los Cornwell estaba la altiva Elroy Andley, ataviada en un elegante traje oscuro pero como siempre con la mirada rígida, aunque cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me sonrió con educación. Los niños del hogar de Pony eran los que más puestos ocupaban y eso me ponía sumamente contento, porque pese a ser los más bulliciosos eran los que le daban un toque acogedor a todo.

Solo Albert no estaba sentado entre los invitados, él se encontraba dentro de la casa, ya que era el padrino. Que coincidencia tan acertada, antes de que supiéramos quien era el tío abuelo, Candy le pidió a Albert que fuera él quien la entregara en el altar, Albert le había dicho que sería un honor hacerlo pero que si venía el tío abuelo, él le cedería el honor…Pero ahora todos sabíamos que no habría ningún inconveniente, pues el tío abuelo y Albert, eran la misma persona.

Sonreí un poco recordando que en cuanto llegamos mi primera reacción fue mirar hacia la ventana de Candy, pero los niños que no eran parte del cortejo de Candy prácticamente me arredondearon para entre jalones y gritos llevarme al otro lado de la casa mientras Albert me daba un codazo y me decía:

"…

-Iré a ver a Candy

-Yo también quiero verla – acoté de inmediato

-Tú no puedes, pero yo si – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y por qué, tu si? - protesté

-Porque soy el Padrino – me recordó con una sonrisa divertida, mientras yo me conformaba con ver un leve movimiento en las cortinas y nada más…"

Eso era lo bueno de ser el padrino, poder ver a "mi" novia incluso antes que el mismo novio.

Un movimiento en la entrada de la casa llamó la atención de todos. Los niños más pequeños que hacían la corte de honor de Candy salieron entre empujones mientras la señorita Pony hacía todo lo posible por controlarlos y formarlos. Los niños lucían unos pantaloncillos bombachos azules y camisas blancas, y las niñas un vestido azul con un lazo blanco en la cintura.

¡Al fin había llegado el momento!

Me erguí al instante mientras mi corazón iniciaba con latidos distanciados.

En ese mismo segundo sonó el primer repique de las campanas, anunciando que la ceremonia estaba por iniciar. Sentí mi corazón estremecerse con alegría mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Con cierta angustia esperé divisarla con los ojos fijos en la entrada de la casa, pero los niños aun no terminaban de formarse correctamente, el siguiente repique vino poco después del primero como si estuviera dando tiempo a los niños. Otro campanazo más y los niños iniciaron su marcha.

Fue entonces que la vi; ahí estaba, en el umbral de la casa mirándose un poco el vestido y acomodándose el ramo en las manos, miró hacia atrás acomodándose el velo.

Mi corazón se paró en seco un instante y al siguiente arrancó con latidos frenéticos en cuanto levantó la cabeza para dirigirla hacia mí.

Allí estaba ella, mi Julieta en liana…mi ángel blanco, en toda la extensión de la palabra, su visión me dejó sin respiración el siguiente instante. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, envuelta en seda blanca de pies a cabeza.

Parecía un ángel que había descendido desde el cielo para hacer mis sueños realidad. Era la novia más hermosa que había visto. Sonreí encandilado ante aquella visión, mientras tragaba con fuerza la emoción que se me agolpaba en la garganta y trataba de desbordarse por los ojos.

En cuanto Candy dio el primer paso fuera de la casa, el piano inició con las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial al mismo tiempo que los ojos se me empañaban conmocionados. Tuve que pestañar varias veces para volver a ver con claridad. Era la primera vez en mi vida que la alegría se transformaba en lágrimas…

Ahí venía mi novia, con paso sereno y tomada firmemente del brazo de Albert.

Cada imagen se grababa como hierro forjado en mi mente, para permanecer por siempre no solo en mi memoria sino en mi alma misma. Por un momento el mundo entero desapareció y solo pude verla a ella. Quería ver los detalles de su vestido, de su velo pero simplemente no podía porque todo en ella resplandecía como la luz del sol, como la luz de mi vida… Solo sabía que allí estaba ella…

Ella, que era la más bella de las creaciones.

Ella, que le había dado un sentido a mi vida.

Ella, que me había enseñado lo que era el amor.

Ella, con quien compartiría mi vida entera y que justo en este preciso instante me parecía que la vida entera era demasiado corta para compartirla con ella… porque ella lo abarcaba todo, absolutamente todo en mi vida.

Con cada paso que daba, se escribían los primeros renglones del inicio de una nueva vida, una página se creaba, nuestro amor se consolidaba y dentro de contados segundos sería bendecido por Dios.

Tantas veces quise tomar a Candy y llevarla a la primera capilla que estuviera en nuestro camino, pero Eleonor siempre estuvo deteniéndome, y hubo momentos que me arrepentí de haberla involucrado, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, toda esta espera había valido la pena. Verla venir de blanco, compartir este momento con nuestra familia y amigos era el mejor regalo que mi madre nos pudo dar.

Mientras más se acercaba, más hermosa me parecía. No podía ver claramente su rostro por el velo que lo cubría, pero pese a eso, pude ver como sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en mí y sonreía. Tragué seco y sentí como mi mamá suspiraba de emoción a mi costado.

Cuando al fin la tuve frente a mí, Albert nos sonrió con afecto.

-Sé que la harás muy feliz. – aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré – confirmé firmemente, mientras ambos nos dábamos un cálido apretón de manos improvisado.

Puso la mano de Candy en la mía y se giró para colocarse un paso más atrás. Al tomar la mano de Candy la apreté levemente con cariño y ella correspondió al instante apretando la mía.

-Hola – casi no pronuncié la palabra, apenas fue un susurro porque la voz me falló al dirigirme a ella. Quería abrazarla, quería levantarle el velo y ver sus ojos…quería decirle que la amaba hoy más que nunca…

-Hola - contestó suavemente en medio de un suspiro mientras le ayudaba a ponerse a mi lado.

En cuanto nos giramos frente al altar, el sacerdote inició la ceremonia levantando la mano para dar la bendición inicial.

Nunca me había gustado ir a la iglesia y mucho menos escuchar misa…pero ahora estaba pendiente de cada palabra pronunciada por el sacerdote.

-En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.

Era la primera vez que me santiguaba con tal fervor que sentí estar más cerca de Dios, como jamás lo había estado.

Luego de santiguarnos volví a tomar la mano de Candy con delicadeza, no quería soltarla por nada de este mundo, salvo que fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Estamos reunidos aquí, para unir en santo matrimonio, a esta pareja de jóvenes….

Cuando el sacerdote pronunció estas palabras nos apretamos la mano confirmando para nosotros que era lo que queríamos y lo que habíamos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

De cuando en cuando giraba levemente el rostro para mirarla y me encontraba con sus ojos buscando también los míos… Con cada confirmación respiraba visiblemente aliviado. Y como no estar aliviado, si lo poco que había dormido en la noche había terminado en una desgarradora pesadilla…

Pesadilla, que me había hundido en la desesperación y agonía, pensando tontamente que me podían cambiar de novia…

"…Mi mente había recreado este instante, no precisamente en esta capilla al aire libre, sino en la imponente iglesia del colegio San Pablo. Allí estaba yo, enfundado no en un elegante traje gris oscuro con cola y todo como ahora, sino con el uniforme del colegio, esperando por Candy. Ella llegaba vestida de blanco ciertamente, aunque no con el largo y elaborado vestido de novia que ahora lucía, si no con el uniforme blanco de diario que solía utilizar en aquella época, y con tan solo un velo cubriéndole las coletas…

En mi sueño nunca dijimos los votos matrimoniales, simplemente el padre decía:

-Puede besar a la novia.

Y era en ese preciso instante que mi sueño se convertía en pesadilla…al levantar el velo, no me encontraba con el rostro de Candy, sino con el de Susana…

Sus ojos suplicantes…me decían que era demasiado tarde para interrumpir la boda…

-¡Noooooo! – había gritado en medio del terror.

Inútilmente había tratado de alejarme de su lado…un grillete de hierro forjado me encadenaba a la silla de ruedas de Susana…con ojos suplicantes había buscado ayuda entre la gente y al no encontrar a nadie conocido había mirado hacia el sacerdote…que para mi terror era Neil…estaba perdido… su sonrisa maquiavélica me dijo que me había quitado del camino y que Candy estaba a su merced…"

Algo incómodo volví a mirar al sacerdote, para asegurarme que no fuera el mismo de mi pesadilla…para mi alivio este sacerdote no tenía nada que ver con Leegan, era gordito y su frente demasiado prominente, además su voz desprendía tranquilidad y dulzura algo que distaba mucho de la sarcástica sonrisa del hombre de mi pesadilla.

Luego de dar un breve sermón sobre lo que el matrimonio significaba y sobre como deberíamos conservar por siempre este amor que hoy nos unía, el sacerdote dio paso al momento más culminante de la ceremonia, acercándose a nosotros…

-Terruce Grehum Grandchester, ¿aceptas por esposa a Candice White Andley, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida?

Respiré hondo antes de contestar con toda la seguridad y el fervor que llevaba dentro.

-Si acepto – contesté mirándola con tanto amor que dolía no tenerla más cerca.

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire a mi lado al haber escuchado mi firme respuesta con una sonrisa y preparándose para dar la suya.

-Candice White Andley, ¿aceptas por esposo a Terruce Grehum Grandchester, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida?

-Si acepto – la emoción del momento hizo temblar su voz.

No sé porqué pero al escuchar su afirmativa respuesta respiré inusualmente aliviado, no es que hubiera estado esperando que dijera lo contrario, no. Era solo que con cada afirmación de esta ceremonia era más mía…

-El Señor, que hizo nacer en ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado ante la Iglesia. – respiró hondo - Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

El sacerdote hizo una señal a la niña que llevaba los anillos para que se acercara y nosotros aprovechamos para intercambiar una mirada emocionada.

-El Señor bendiga estos anillos que van a entregarse uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad. – hizo una bendición pausada sobre los anillos.

-Candy, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – mientras decía estas palabras tomé con mucha delicadeza su ligeramente tembloroso dedo para ponerle el anillo mientras mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza en mi pecho.

-Terry, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti – su cálida mano tomó la mía para ponerme el anillo y cuando lo hizo, sentí el poderoso latir del corazón en todo mi cuerpo.

Al fin llegó el momento tan ansiado en el que el padre nos daba su bendición. Y dijo las palabras que había esperado desde mi pesadilla.

-Puede besar a la novia…

Me acerqué un poco más para levantarle el velo con delicadeza. Era un idiota lo sabía, pero aun temía que mi pesadilla cobrara vida en este instante.

El alivio jubiloso que sentí al encontrarme con los ojos verdes que tanto amaba y con las pecas que adoraba, me puso incomprensiblemente al borde del llanto por segunda vez en mi vida, los ojos se me volvieron a enturbiar de alegría…

La miré fijamente comprobando una y otra vez que era ella, que era Candy, que era mi amor…

Sus ojos brillaron con adoración y húmedos al encontrarse con los míos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa intensa se dibujaba en su rostro en respuesta a la mía.

Transcurrió un solo segundo, antes que mis manos tocaran su rostro con devoción, en ese mismo momento Candy colocó sus manos sobre las mías, incluso con el ramo en una de ellas, provocándome una sacudida en el alma de completa felicidad. Al sentir su contacto la miré con más amor que nunca para luego unirnos en un beso que marcaba el inicio de nuestra vida, juntos.

Por un instante nos olvidamos del mundo entero al besarnos con más ímpetu del necesario. Pero el mundo no se olvidó de nosotros, los silbidos y aplausos rompieron el encanto de aquel momento…seguramente porque el beso se extendió más de la cuenta...

Algo azorados nos separamos, saboreando en nuestros labios el sabor conocido del otro.

-Te amo tanto – le susurré tiernamente antes de soltar su rostro.

-Tanto como yo a ti – me contestó radiante y enamorada

Nos miramos por un segundo con una suave sonrisa teniendo la certeza absoluta de haber alcanzado el cielo, de haber cumplido un sueño.

Ahora ella era mi mujer no solo frente a los hombres sino ante Dios y eso me daba la fortaleza de un ejército.

Candy se tomó de mi brazo con más familiaridad que de costumbre, y nos dimos modos para entrelazar un instante nuestros dedos mientras intercalábamos miradas y sonrisas.

-¿Lista señora Grandchester para iniciar este camino, juntos? – le pregunté totalmente feliz de saber que mi apellido ahora era el suyo.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados al caer en cuenta que ya era la señora Grandchester en toda la extensión de la palabra y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Desde siempre – contestó con fervor mientras apretaba mi brazo con emoción.

Ambos tomamos una gran bocanada de aire completamente listos y felices de emprender una nueva vida juntos...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hasta que al fin pude darles la tan esperada boda...

Gracias, gracias, gracias, por todos y cada uno de sus mensajes pidiendome continuar con la historia, por todos y cada uno de sus incentivos para que me volviera la inspiración, y sobre todo gracias por su infinita paciencia. Gracias!

Este capitulo lo dividí en 2, asi que si quieren la segunda parte nada mas me mandan un review.

Tita Calderón.


	26. Chapter 24 Parte II

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**Parte II**

Dimos una rápida mirada a los rostros emocionados de los invitados antes de abandonar el altar. Todos, absolutamente todos sonreían, visiblemente emocionados por nuestra boda y compartiendo plenamente nuestra felicidad.

Empezamos a caminar lentamente, mientras una lluvia de flores nos caía encima. De pronto sonó un ¡boom! que nos paralizó a todos. Candy se estremeció a mi costado y varios niños gritaron del susto…no era necesario ser adivino para saber que la máquina de Stear para botar pétalos había explotado a los pocos segundos de ser utilizada. Menudo Inventor.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Candy a mi costado.

-Seguramente el invento de Stear para lanzar flores. –contesté con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el brazo que tenía entrelazado al mío para que se le pasara el susto.

Apenas terminé de completar la frase cuando Stear apareció detrás de las sillas con la cara ligeramente negra y lleno de flores confirmando mi teoría, Candy y yo, sonreímos con resignación, mientras los niños estallaban en sonoras risas al ver al Inventor con flores hasta en las orejas.

¡Cielo Santo!, este hombre un día de estos no iba a vivir para contarlo y con él, todos los pobres seres que le rodeábamos. Pero estaba tan feliz, que no me importaba que hiciera reventar al mundo entero.

En cuanto todo volvió a la normalidad, cientos de abrazos nos envolvieron. La primera en abrazarme fue Eleonor…con ojos llorosos…mientras Candy se hundía en un abrazo con Albert.

-Terry…cariño…felicidades…- Eleonor con los ojos empañados de emoción siempre conseguía hacerme sentir como si fuera un niño, aunque fuera el día de mi boda.

-Gracias Mamá – dije abrazándola con una mano porque con la otra tenía bien sujeta la mano de Candy. No la soltaría por nada del mundo.

Albert fue el siguiente en darme un abrazo mientras Eleonor abrazaba a Candy.

-Felicitaciones…

-Todo es gracias a ti – le dije

-No - dijo firme – Es gracias a que su amor superó todas las barreras.

Le sonreí agradecido por sus palabras. Sólo él sabía cuánto habíamos sufrido hasta llegar a este instante.

Estaba tan feliz, que abracé a todo el mundo, incluso al Elegante, tenía que admitir que ahora ya no me caía tan mal…

-Felicidades Terry – dijo antes de abrazarme – Que sean muy felices – añadió antes de alejarse y dejar que la Tímida me diera un educado abrazo.

Creo que jamás en la vida recibí tantos abrazos sinceros y cálidos, en especial por parte de los niños que eran los más espontáneos. Pasó como un cuarto de hora cuando terminamos de abrazar a todos.

¡Un momento! ¡Me faltaba el duque!

Fue entonces que lo busqué con la mirada…lo encontré un poco alejado de nosotros…y por primera vez sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él…se veía tan solo…y su mirada estaba fija en el altar…

¿En qué estaría pensando?… ¿En Eleonor?... ¿En su boda con la duquesa Cara de Cerdo? Si era así, seguro debía estar buscando un árbol para colgarse…

-Deberíamos acercarnos a tu papá – sugirió Candy suavemente.

-Buena idea.

Empezamos a encaminarnos hacia él, pero en ese momento él nos miró y se encaminó hacia nosotros con más rapidez.

-Felicidades - nos dijo en un tono que no era frío, sino…no lo podría describir exactamente…pero lo que sentí al escucharlo, me conmovió el alma – Candy estas preciosa – añadió mientras abría sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Gracias - dijo Candy con un ligero rubor mientras daba un paso para acercarse a sus brazos.

El duque la abrazó con un apretón sincero, algo raro en él. Luego de soltar a Candy se giró hacia a mí, por un momento tuve la impresión que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Terruce…- empezó diciendo mientras me miraba - Yo… - titubeó – Quiero desearte… desearte lo mejor hijo mío…que Dios te de…toda la dicha que me fue negada – tragué seco ante sus palabras mientras me hundía en un abrazo lleno de tantas emociones…en ese momento tuve la certeza que él me amaba de verdad…

-Gra…gracias…pa…papá – balbuceé y por primera vez me sentí un niño en sus brazos.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero todas se me quedaron atrapadas en la garganta…si decía algo, mi voz temblaría demasiado e incluso había la enorme posibilidad que terminara llorando como un niño.

Me limité a abrazarlo fuertemente y él hizo lo mismo. Era un abrazo cálido y fuerte, un abrazo que no podía comparar con ningún otro, un abrazo lleno de tanto amor paternal como nunca había recibido antes…tal vez cuando era muy pequeñito.

El murmullo de la gente nos obligó a separarnos.

-Los esperan – dijo el duque mirando hacia la carpa donde los niños no paraban de acomodarse entre empujones.

Antes de girar pude ver como se secaba una lágrima con disimulo…y fingía ser el mismo hombre frío de siempre…

Él, que siempre había sido un hombre tan fuerte e impasible, ahora titubeaba… ¿tanto le conmovía verme feliz?

Entonces me di cuenta que yo también tenía los ojos empañados…pestañeé un par de veces y me erguí.

Tomé la mano de Candy y ella me apretó más de la cuenta mientras nos encaminábamos a la mesa principal…

-Vamos – le dije al duque

-Claro – sonrió, y nos siguió un paso más atrás.

En la mesa principal todos nos esperaban de pie y en cuanto nos sentamos todo el mundo empezó hacer lo mismo. Pero yo estaba más pendiente del duque que nunca, temía que él se escabullera sin que me diera cuenta...quería que se quedara, quería compartir mi felicidad con él…quería estar cerca de él…no quería que regresara a Inglaterra…

El maestro de ceremonias dio la pauta para empezar con el brindis reglamentario.

Eleonor no había dejado ningún detalle sin pulir.

Mi padre inició el brindis; en otra época hubiera temido por sus palabras, pero no sé porque tenía el presentimiento que ahora me conmoverían.

Solo esperaba que no se dirigiera a los invitados como si estuviera en la cámara de los Lores en Londres.

Cuando él se paró, todo el mundo se enderezó…tal vez porque le rodeaba un airecito aristocrático imposible de pasar por alto.

-Quiero dirigirme a ustedes como lo que soy: un padre emocionado…que ve a su hijo, a su primogénito – recalcó con orgullo - feliz junto a la mujer que ama – su voz se suavizó levemente – Terruce, quiero aprovechar la ocasión para decirte… – me miró con calidez – …que eres el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo haber dado….que eres mi más grande tesoro…porque tú, Terruce, fuiste amado desde el mismo instante que supe de tu existencia…- tragué seco porque recordé que le había gritado tiempo atrás que sabía que era un hijo no deseado, me sentí un gusano, giré hacia Eleonor y la vi secándose unas lágrimas disimuladamente mientras asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón – Significa mucho para mí…- guardó silencio unos instantes antes de continuar -…no te imaginas cuanto – el fervor de sus palabras me atravesó el corazón – …estar aquí, estar presente en este momento tan importante de tu vida…como lo es formar una familia, un hogar junto con la persona que amas. – nos miró con profundidad.

Juraría que en este momento no se escuchaba ni el sonido del viento porque todos guardaban absoluto silencio.

-Candy – ahora se dirigió a ella mirándola con ternura - …quiero agradecerte por amar a mi hijo de la manera que lo has hecho hasta ahora, logrando lo que para mi fue casi imposible: apaciguar su carácter – sonrió levente mientras hacía que me sonrojara ante la verdad de sus palabras.

Miré de reojo a Candy esperando verla con una sonrisa divertida, pero la encontré con los ojos inundados de emoción sin despegarlos del rostro de mi padre mientras apretaba su mano en la mía con fuerza.

-Solo el amor verdadero podría lograr semejante cambio en Terruce – continuó imparable mientras mi cara se me ponía al rojo vivo - Gracias, por toda la felicidad que le has dado y por la que estoy seguro, le seguirás dando. – Candy sonrió ruborizada.

Mi madre se unió a su agradecimiento alargando su mano por encima de mí y tocando levemente la mano de Candy que posaba entrelazada con la mía sobre la mesa.

-Nada en esta vida, me hace más feliz, que verlos juntos y felices, y sobre todo verlos así, tan enamorados… - hizo un gesto con la mano hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas - Sigan así por siempre – nos pidió con fervor - …hasta cuando tengan ciento veinte años, nada menos – este último comentario arrancó risas entre los invitados - ¡Brindemos por la felicidad de Terruce y Candy! ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

Apenas se acercó me levanté para darle un abrazo. Seguro me estaba desquiciado pero quería abrazarle nuevamente.

-Gracias por sus palabras.

-Gracias a ustedes – se dirigió a Candy y a mí –…por permitirme estar aquí compartiendo su felicidad.

Enseguida Albert tomó la palabra como representante de la familia Andley, sus palabras como siempre, fueron precisas, cálidas y muy gratificantes de escuchar y recalcó sobre todo el amor que nos unía. Cuando terminó de hablar Candy y yo cruzamos nuestras copas y bebimos del fino champagne mirándonos a los ojos…sonreí un poco antes de acercar los labios a la copa mientras Candy se sonrojaba con fervor pero sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos me miraban con la misma adoración que yo lo hacía.

Respiré hondo cuando me tocó el turno de hablar.

-No soy tan buen orador como mi papá, ni tan elocuente como Albert, mi suegro – miré a Albert y todos sonrieron divertidos – Pero quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes: mí querida familia y amigos; por estar aquí, compartiendo con Candy y conmigo este momento tan importante para nosotros, el inicio de nuestra vida, juntos. – respiré hondo - El camino que hemos recorrido hasta este día, no fue fácil.

Tomé aire antes de seguir hablando.

-…Incluso hubo un momento en el que pensé que no te volvería a ver… - miré a Candy y ella hizo un asentimiento de cabeza sabiendo claramente que me refería al día que abandoné el San Pablo -…Y ese tiempo que pasé sin saber nada de ti, fue el que me dio la certeza que no quería pasar la vida sin ti - Candy sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza dándome la razón - El que hoy estemos juntos, no solo se lo debemos a nuestro amor, sino también a las personas que nos apoyaron. –Candy hizo otro asentimiento con la cabeza - Por eso quiero agradecer a Albert – lo miré mientras él me decía con un gesto que no tenía nada que agradecerle – Tus sabias palabras y consejos nos ayudaron a ver de otro modo la vida, a enfrentarnos con más tranquilidad a los problemas. Gracias por todo Albert, porque más que mi amigo siempre has sido el hermano que quise tener – todos rompieron en un sonoro aplauso mientras Candy le tomaba la mano a su lado otorgándole la razón a mis palabras - También quiero agradecer a mi mamá, por su cariño, paciencia y constancia, pues sin eso, hubiera llevado a Candy a la primera iglesia y nos hubiéramos casado hace bastante tiempo– todos rieron mientras le aplaudían agradecidos de su intervención y conseguían que la gran Eleonor Baker se ruborizara – Y sobre todo, también quiero agradecer a mi papá – lo miré - Sin su apoyo y decisión, no nos hubiéramos casado en el momento preciso. Gracias papá – los aplausos arrancaron con fervor mientras él sonreía un poco azorado. – Brindemos pues, no solo por nuestro matrimonio, sino por la alegría de compartirla con todos ustedes. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

Los primeros acordes de vals empezaron a sonar lentamente.

-¿Bailamos, señora Grandchester? – tomé su mano con delicadeza y le besé los nudillos tratando de frenar el amor que sentía por dentro.

-Será un placer– respondió con adoración.

La conduje a la improvisada pista de baile en el centro del lugar, la abracé por la cintura y empezamos a bailar nuestro primer vals como marido y mujer.

-Déjame verte bien – le dije mientras me acercaba a su nariz, luego de dar una vuelta

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy asegurándome que todas tus pecas estén en el mismo lugar.

-Tonto, deja de contar mis pecas. – me reclamó con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Jajaja

Dimos un giro y aproveché para apretarla más a mí.

-Te extrañé – le susurré

-Y yo a ti, ha sido la noche más larga de mi vida…

-La mía también – sonreí ante la coincidencia - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Casi no dormí nada, estaba tan ansiosa porque amaneciera, que parecía que las horas se habían hecho más largas y para variar tuve una horrible pesadilla que terminó por despertarme completamente.

-Jajaja

-No te rías, que no fue gracioso. – reclamó

-Es que lo mismo me pasó a mí.

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Y cuál fue tu pesadilla? – preguntó tan curiosa como siempre.

-Que Neil era el sacerdote y que me habían encadenado a la silla de ruedas de Susana…- recordé con terror.

-Hay no, que horror. – frunció el ceño antes de continuar – En cambio, yo soñé que la hermana Grey me castigaba y no me dejaba asistir a la boda que coincidía con el Festival de Mayo, y cuando trataba de escapar me encontraba en el parte superior de la iglesia y te veía casándote con Elisa…

-¡Ufff! Calla, no vuelvas a repetir esa blasfemia, antes me hubiera pegado un tiro.

-Jajaja – rió Candy con ganas mientras me acariciaba la mano con su pulgar.

-Qué bueno que sólo fue un sueño – comenté aliviado.

-Si sólo fue un sueño...fue un alivio cuando te vi llegar en la mañana.

-¿Me viste llegar? – pregunté interesado, porque yo no la había podido ver hasta que salió de la casa directo al altar.

-Claro que si…

-Eso no es justo, porque yo no pude verte hasta que llegaste al altar.

-Eso es la ventaja de ser la novia – comentó con superioridad.

La miré con los ojos achicados, exigiéndole una explicación.

-Es que los niños, en cuanto divisaron los autos en los que ustedes llegaban, gritaron: "ahí viene Terry" y me asomé un poquito entre las cortinas para verte.

-Ahhh – asentí resignado.

Dimos un par de vueltas más al ritmo de la música y constaté que todos nos miraban con atención, y como no tener toda la atención sobre nosotros si éramos los novios.

-Estás hermosa….- mi voz sonó suave - …cuando te vi, lo primero que pensé fue que eras un ángel. – confesé cerca de su oído.

-Jajaja, no exageres.

-No exagero, solo digo la verdad…- la miré enamorado…mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Tu también estás muy guapo – afirmó con fervor – cuando te vi en el altar…esperándome, me parecía que estaba en un sueño… - me miró con adoración.

-Gracias – sonreí de lado mientras apretaba su mano.

El vals terminó pero enseguida inició otro, al principio seguimos bailando pero luego tuve que dejarla bailar con Albert mientras yo bailaba con Eleonor y el duque bailaba con la señora Elroy.

Luego cambiamos de parejas y yo terminé bailando con la Señora Elroy, Albert con mi mamá y el duque con Candy… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el mundo se unió al baile…grandes y niños…

Pero antes que terminara la cuarta pieza pude recuperar a Candy y bailar con ella muy pegadito. La amaba más que nunca…

-Tu papá baila muy bien – me comentó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los míos.

Quien quiera que haya bailado con la duquesa Cara de Cerdo debe ser un buen bailarín para esquivar los cascos que tiene por pies.

-Jajajaja que malo eres jajajajajaja.

-Y es que con esa cara de cochinillo agripado que tiene la duquesa, debe ser más que un experto para mantenerse lo más alejado posible de su lado – hoy más que nunca sentía repugnancia por la duquesa…

-Jajajaja, ya para Terry o se me va romper el corpiño de tanto reírme jajajajajaja.

-¿En serio? – pregunté sagaz levantando una ceja - ¿Si quieres podríamos escabullirnos hasta el cuarto de la señorita Pony para acomodarte el corpiño? – le ofrecí de inmediato.

-Claro que no – sonrió resignada.

-¿Al de la hermana María? – le ofrecí otra alternativa para empezar de una vez por todas la luna de miel.

-No jajaja…y ya deja de molestarme. – me retó levemente apenada.

-Jajaja, pero si lo digo en serio - le aclaré – Ahora ya somos marido y mujer – le recordé.

-Lo sé – me dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante – Pero primero tenemos que partir el pastel.

-En este mismo instante lo partimos – me detuve para dirigirnos al pastel.

-Tonto jajaja – añadió feliz, mientras se rehusaba a ir directo al pastel y me forzaba a seguir bailando.

-Oye por cierto, no soy malo – dije luego de dar una vuelta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que me dijiste malo por lo de la duquesa Cara de Cerdo – le recordé - Sólo digo lo que he visto. En los bailes el duque rara vez bailaba con alguien y con la duquesa mucho menos…- recordé –…creo que prefería fumar pipa con sus amigos antes que bailar – retrocedí un poco en el pasado – Sabes, a veces creo que incluso hubiera preferido tirarse debajo de un tren a bailar con la duquesa…

-Jajajajaja eres terrible jajajaja – comentó divertida.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo nunca lo vi bailar con ella… - medité nuevamente.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Si, es más, creo que hoy es la primera vez que lo veo disfrutar de un baile – y no exageraba, cuando bailó con Candy lo vi relajado, feliz como nunca antes…

-Estas exagerando.

-No, no lo estoy…hoy estoy viendo a un duque totalmente distinto del que vivía en Inglaterra. – le confesé pensativo.

-Oh Terry – levantó su mano y me acarició la mejilla con amor, ella sabía todo lo que pasaba en mi interior.

-¿Me permites bailar con la novia? – era el Inventor que me había dado unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de interrumpirnos…

-Adelante – le contesté con una sonrisa resignada.

Antes de dejarla le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me la cuidas con tu vida – de pedí al Inventor a manera de broma, pero en el fondo se lo decía muy en serio.

-No te preocupes – contestó sonriendo – la cuidaré con mi vida – completó muy erguido.

-Más te vale.

-Jajajaja

Le entregué la mano de Candy y caminé unos cuantos pasos antes de ver al Elegante bailar con la Gordita, seguramente Stear se la había encargado para poder bailar con Candy y un poco más allá la Tímida bailando con Tom muy alegremente. En ese momento una niña pequeñita de unos siete años se me acercó con decisión.

-¿Terry, bailarías conmigo? – me preguntó muy educadamente.

-Estaría encantado – contesté complacido, hice una ligera reverencia como si se tratara de la reina de Inglaterra, le extendí el brazo y la conduje a la pista de baile.

Todos nos miraron pero la niña estaba muy erguida y decidida a bailar como toda una experta. Candy me miró y sonrió.

-Te estoy vigilando, eh – me sorprendió Candy con este comentario en una de las vueltas que estaba dando mientras bailaba.

-Jajajaja - reí complacido mientras la miraba levantando una ceja y ella se alejaba guiñándome un ojo.

-Dice que me cuides – le confesé a la pequeña con un guiño.

-Claro que sí – contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Nunca me había gustado bailar, pero hoy era diferente…hoy me sentía simplemente feliz.

Otra pieza terminó y cuando me disponía a ir por mi mujer, el Elegante interceptó al Inventor para bailar con Candy, ella me miró a lo lejos e intercambiamos una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza dando mi consentimiento para que bailara con Archie.

Y bueno, todo el mundo quería bailar con la novia, con mi novia…y no es que me gustara que bailara con todo el mundo pero era imposible acapararla sólo para mí sin mostrar que era un poquitín posesivo. Y si que lo era.

Caminé un poco y me encontré con Robert. Conversamos de todo un poco mientras miraba de lejos como Candy bailaba animadamente con el Elegante.

-¿Todo está listo para la gira? – le pregunté aprovechando que empezamos hablar sobre la obra.

-Si, el próximo viernes arrancamos con la gira en Chicago.

-Gracias – le agradecí nuevamente, pues Robert había decidido iniciar la gira en Chicago como un detalle especial por mi matrimonio.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, era lo menos que podría hacer por Romeo.

-Jajajaja.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Candy parándose a mi lado.

-Te la devuelvo sana y salva – dijo el Elegante con una sonrisa dejándola a mi lado y retirándose para dirigirse directo hacia Annie.

-Gracias.

La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi costado con sutileza.

-Le decía a Terry – empezó explicándole Robert – Que no podía dejar a Romeo sin su luna de miel.

-Jajajaja – todos reímos en coro.

-No sería justo – añadió su esposa.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció Candy con una gran sonrisa.

-Me imagino que Candy irá con ustedes a la gira – dijo la esposa de Robert.

-Si – contesté de inmediato apretándola más a mi costado.

-Entonces mientras ellos ensayan, nosotras nos dedicaremos a ir de paseo – dijo la esposa de Robert feliz de haber encontrado compañía.

-¿Usted también irá? - preguntó Candy con interés.

-Si, a los años que vuelvo a ir de gira con Robert…cuando recién nos casamos solía ir a las giras, pero luego con los niños ya no pude y su matrimonio me dio la oportunidad de acompañarlo nuevamente – sonrió felizmente agradecida.

Al verlos supe que para ellos esta gira sería como una segunda luna de miel. Qué bueno, así Robert estaría ocupado con su esposa y al resto nos dejaría en paz.

-¿Recuerdas Eleonor que solía ir a todas las giras con ustedes?- dijo la esposa de Robert llamando la atención de mi madre que estaba pasando cerca de nosotros.

-Claro que si – contestó mientras se detenía junto a Candy – Nos divertíamos mucho…

-Si, la pasábamos muy bien.

-Y como no iban a pasar bien, si se la pasaban vaciando las tiendas – les recordó Robert.

-Jajajaja

-Oh cariño esta es nuestra canción – comentó la esposa de Robert cuando inició la siguiente pieza.

-Si nos disculpan, no siempre podemos bailar nuestra canción - se fueron a bailar.

-Todo está muy bien ¿verdad? – añadió Eleonor mirando alrededor con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, mamá, todo esta perfecto.

-Está hermoso – añadió Candy.

Candy me tocó sutilmente el brazo llamándome la atención. La miré y ella hizo un gesto para que mirara más allá disimuladamente. Cerca de nosotros estaba mi papá conversando muy animadamente con George y Albert.

Sin más palabras supe lo que Candy se tramaba…

-Me parece que solo he bailado una pieza con tu papá y no me perdonaría jamás si no vuelvo a bailar con un duque - dijo con un guiño - Si me disculpan. – completó con una sonrisa y mirándome significativamente se encaminó directo al duque…

Definitivamente Candy era una cara dura, y como era la novia imposible que alguien se negara a nada, sonreí para mis adentros mientras le tendía la mano a mi mamá.

-Te gustaría bailar conmigo, en vista que mi flamante esposa está deslumbrada por un hombre con título nobiliario – dije con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano

-Terry – me regañó por mi comentario mientras agitaba la cabeza y tomaba mi mano para salir a bailar.

Apenas dimos un par de vueltas cuando volví hacer contacto visual con Candy, me hizo una señal para que nos acercáramos y de pronto se hizo la que cojeaba.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el duque visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté haciendo mi mejor papel de esposo preocupado mientras nos deteníamos junto a ellos.

-…Es solo que parece que di un mal paso…por favor sigan bailando ustedes…- dijo dirigiéndose al duque y a mi madre sin mirarlos – Terry me acompañará ¿Verdad?

Me quedé sin palabras…era demasiado obvio lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Si yo te acompaño – dejé la mano de Eleonor sobre la del duque sutilmente y tomé la de Candy sin siquiera mirarlos…

-Adelante…adelante…ustedes sigan bailando, yo estaré bien – sonrió Candy y me jaloneó para afuera.

No tuve el valor para mirarlos, pero la cara dura de Candy sí.

-Están bailando – dijo con una vocecita traviesa en mi costado.

No creo que pueda volver a mirarlos a la cara por el resto de mi vida – sentencié con cargo de conciencia.

-No seas tonto, mira que ellos están que se miran desde hacer rato disimuladamente. Además no hicimos nada malo…solo los hicimos bailar - rio traviesa.

-No lo sé…Candy…siento como si los hubiéramos metido en la cama – comenté apenado.

-Jajaja no seas tonto…solo míralos.

Los miré muy disimuladamente mientras conducía a Candy fuera de la carpa, y sí, estaban bailando. No pude ver nada mas… se me hacía muy raro verlos así de juntos…por contradictorio que pareciera.

-Ya deja de poner esa cara de sufrimiento – me retó.

-No tengo ninguna cara de sufrimiento.

-Si, si la tienes.

-Es que el duque aun está casado y no quiero que sufran… - confesé.

-No lo creo…además dudo mucho que otra oportunidad como esta se presente.

-Tienes razón…- la miré y me encandilé en sus ojos.

Tenía algunos bucles sueltos alrededor del rostro y el resto lo llevaba recogido en un moño en la parte media de detrás de la cabeza. Tomé uno de esos bucles y lo enredé en mi dedo.

-No lo puedo creer…- empezó diciendo Candy mientras jugaba con los dedos mi otra mano – Al fin llegó este día…ya estamos casados por la iglesia – comentó en un suspiro.

-Si – afirmé sin dejar de ver su mirada ilusionada…

Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Claro que hubiera preferido estamparle un largo beso en los labios pero había algunos niños jugando en los alrededores…

-Te quiero, tanto – susurré cerca de su oído.

-Igual que yo a ti – contestó.

-Ah, aquí están – era la voz de Eleonor acercándose a nosotros.

Regresamos a ver y venía acompañada de un hombre bajito con sombrero y con una cámara colgándole por el cuello.

-Chicos, este es el Sr. Alvear del New York Times.

Eleonor había vendido la exclusiva de nuestro matrimonio al New York Times, pero solo saldrían unas cuantas fotos haciendo mención a nuestro matrimonio, sin entrevistas por petición mía.

Nos tomó un par de fotos: una a los dos solos y otra con Robert Hathaway.

-El encabezado dirá: Terruce Grandchester da el "sí, quiero" – comentó el Sr. Alvear – Con una breve reseña de su enlace – completó.

-Me parece bien – dije con una sonrisa. Hoy era capaz de sonreír al mundo entero.

-Le agradezco mucho la exclusiva – se despidió luego de darnos la mano amablemente.

Cuando él se fue, llevé directo a Candy a bailar nuevamente…la suave música nos condujo en un lento vaivén con mis manos firmemente aferradas en su cintura… Recién ahí pude apreciar las diminutas perlas blancas que rodeaban el escote de su vestido y lo único que quería hacer era besar lentamente su cuello…mientras la suave seda de su vestido quemaba en mis manos por atravesarla y tocar su piel.

La mayoría de las piezas bailé con Candy pero Eleonor como buena anfitriona nos recordó sutilmente que deberíamos intentar bailar con todos y eso fue lo que hicimos…

Bailé con la señorita Pony mientras Candy bailaba con Tom, luego bailé con la Gordita mientras Candy bailaba con Jimmy, luego bailé con la señora Elroy mientras Candy bailaba el señor Britter, luego Candy bailó con Robert mientras yo bailaba con su esposa…y cuando saqué a la Tímida a bailar, Candy bailó con el papá de Tom, si hasta bailé con la abuela de Paty mientras Candy bailaba con George, incluso logré hacerle bailar a la Hermana María luego de rogarle por un par de minutos y amenazarle con postrarme de rodillas hasta que accedería a bailar…y claro tuvo que acceder. Bailó como un trompo, claro conmigo todo el mundo baila bien.

Pero entre pieza y pieza siempre lograba bailar un poco con mi mujer. Qué bien se sentía llamarla así…mía.

La que más bailaba era Candy, porque yo de cuando en cuando me tomaba una que otra copa e intercambiaba alegres comentarios con Albert, con mi papá, con Robert, con el señor Britter, con Tom, con el Inventor y hasta con el Elegante.

Conversé un poco con George, con la señora Elroy, con la señorita Pony, en fin con casi todos, incluso con los niños pude conversar un poquito.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde terminé despojándome de la leva y la corbata porque me sentía acalorado.

Candy, en cambio había dejado a un lado el velo y bailaba sin zapatos argumentando que los pies le estaban matando…la única que puso los ojos en blanco fue la señora Elroy pero luego de ver a Stear con la camisa manchada de negro por la explosión de su máquina de botar flores prefirió guardarse cualquier comentario para ella misma.

Pensé que luego de partir el pastel poco a poco los pocos invitados seguirían yéndose, pero no, todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta sin siquiera dar indicios de querer despedirse, lo que me alegraba de sobremanera.

Bailaban animados, conversaban en voz alta y reían con sonoras carcajadas…tal vez era que ya estaban un poco mareados, al menos los hombres estábamos más entonados con el pasar de las horas incluso mi papá, que parecía que se le iba a caer la boca de tanto reírse con George, y éste de cuando en cuando codeaba divertido al duque por alguna broma del señor Stevens.

Y bueno…yo también estaba un poco mareado…no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para recitarle unas cuantas líneas de Romeo con una pierna en el suelo a mi Julieta en Liana frente a todos… mientras Candy se partía de la risa totalmente avergonzada…demostrándole que para mí sólo ella era mi única Julieta.

-Candy es una suerte que tengas al mismísimo Romeo para ti sola – le había codeado la abuela Martha con picardía cuando terminé de declararle mi amor al estilo Romeo.

-Sí, que suerte – habían repetido en coro el restó de damas con un suspiro de conspiración.

-Ese es el problema – dijo Candy.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó la Sra. Britter con curiosidad.

-Que todas suspiran por él… - sentenció Candy con un suspiro desolado.

-Pero yo suspiro sólo por ti –aseguré besándole la mano.

Y este comentario había provocado un suspiro masivo…por lo que Stear optó por sacarme prácticamente a jalones del centro de la carpa.

-Será mejor que te saque de aquí o luego ninguna de las damas aquí presentes nos verán con buenos ojos…de aquí en adelante – predijo.

-Si… - secundaron con buen ánimo el Elegante, Tom e incluso el Sr. Britter.

-No seas acomplejado Stear – le comenté divertido – Si quieres te puedo enseñar unos cuantos diálogos…- me ofrecí.

-¿Y que te parece si yo te enseño la teoría de la gravedad? – sugirió divertido.

-Jajaja – reí con ganas entendiendo su punto de vista.

-Al César, lo que es del César – añadió Albert divertido.

-Y a Romeo, lo que es de Romeo – completó el señor Cartright, el papá de Jimmy, con una gran sonrisa…

-Jajaja – reímos con gusto.

Los niños, entre que jugaban y bailaban llenaban de gritos el lugar añadiendo doblemente el ambiente festivo.

De cuando en cuando rondaba con la mirada todo el lugar tratando de guardar en mi memoria éste día, éste lugar, éstas personas…

Siempre que miraba a mi alrededor mis ojos se detenían un poco más en el duque, nunca lo había visto tan cómodo como hoy…ni a mi mamá tan sonriente…claro, no se habían vuelto a acercar aunque si se miraban de soslayo de cuando en cuando. Supuse que con un par de tragos más el duque estaría recitándole cualquier cosa a Eleonor detrás de las carpas….y hablando de carpas vi que Candy salía junto con la Gordita directo a la casa... mientras yo conversaba con Albert fuera de la carpa.

-No puedo creer que le hayas contado a Candy a donde fuimos en tu despedida de soltero – comentó Albert siguiendo mi mirada.

-Ni yo tampoco…- medité agitando la cabeza.

-Jajajaja – reímos juntos.

-Creo…que lo hice porque ya no quería tener secretos con Candy…y no lo digo por el tuyo eh – aclaré al ver la cara de disculpa que me puso. – Me refiero a…- de pronto se me trabó la voz.

-¿Al accidente de Susana? – me preguntó.

-Si, eso mismo.

En la primera oportunidad que tuve le conté a Albert por el calvario que había pasado luego de su partida por el accidente de Susana y de mi imperdonable silencio con Candy.

-Casi la pierdo, por culpa de mi silencio…- medité en voz alta.

-Debió ser muy duro.

-Mucho…- agité la cabeza - No sabía cómo proteger a Candy y al mismo tiempo como ayudar a Susana…le debo la vida y sin embargo no pude darle lo que ella quería…- comenté con remordimiento.

-Pero tendrá que aprender a seguir adelante, el amor no se obliga Terry…que vida hubiera sido la de los tres, si tomabas la decisión equivocada…- Albert me miraba con seriedad.

-Ni siquiera hubiera sido vida…- miré hacia dentro de la carpa y vi al duque conversando con el señor Britter - si no hubiera sido por mi padre…no se que hubiera sido de mi…de nosotros…le debo tanto...

-Fue una suerte que se casaran aquella tarde…

-Así es…pero también fueron sus palabras…él me hizo ver lo que sería de mi vida sin amor…

-La vida sin amor no vale la pena…

-Si… ahora entiendo más que nunca al duque.

-Me alegra Terry, que al fin lo hayas comprendido mejor.

-Si…no sabes cuánto…

En ese momento el señor Cartright se acercó a nosotros para conversar con Albert sobre las tierras cercanas a Lakewood.

-Si me disculpan – me alejé de Albert y el señor Cartright al ver que Candy acababa de salir de la casa y se encaminaba de regreso a la carpa junto con la Gordita.

Estiré la mano justo cuando pasaba a mi costado y la enganché a la suya. Paty sonrió y siguió caminando sin decir nada.

-Ven aquí – le dije mientras le abrazaba por la cintura,

-Jajaja- rió contenta - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó poniendo sus manos en mi pecho tratando de poner algo de distancia…

-Nada…solo te quiero mirar - contesté mirándola fijamente – y también quiero besarte…- me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Terry – me regañó sin muchas ganas de alejarse de mí.

-Ahora eres mía…mi mujer – recalqué mientras llenaba su mejilla con pequeños besos.

-Y tu eres solo mío – añadió tomando mi rostro con sus manos y rozando su nariz con la mía.

-¡Oh, por favor! Váyanse detrás de la carpa - protestó Jimmy a nuestras espaldas.

-Jajajaja – rio Tom uniéndose a la protesta de Jimmy.

-Gran idea – le di la mano a Jimmy agradeciéndole por la sugerencia – Si alguien nos busca…ustedes no nos han visto – les pedí.

-Ni siquiera los conocemos – añadió Tom divertido.

Jalé la mano de Candy para llevarla detrás de la carpa pero ella se resistió.

-¿Qué haces? – me preguntó preocupada resistiéndose a caminar.

-Llevarte detrás de la carpa – contesté jalándola un poco mas.

-Lo siento chicos, nosotros…sólo estábamos tomando un poco de aire – se disculpó con Tom y Jimmy.

Fue entonces que la vi, estaba totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada de que ellos nos hubieran encontrado así…muy abrazaditos.

-Jajaja – rieron juntos – No te preocupes Candy, se supone que la gente se casa es para estar juntos – comentó Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ve con Terry – añadió Jimmy haciendo un gesto con la mano para que nos alejáramos rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta como si nunca nos hubiera visto.

-Ves, ellos quieren que nos vayamos.

-No, no podemos hacer eso…- dijo con vehemencia – ¿Que van a decir todos?

-Nada, no dirán nada…no nos demoraremos…solo vamos a ver nuestro primer atardecer como "marido y mujer"

Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión al escuchar mi comentario.

Caminamos tomados de la mano unos cuantos metros lejos de la carpa, hasta que los sonidos de la fiesta se atenuaron levemente.

Candy se detuvo y yo la rodeé con los brazos desde atrás para así ambos mirar el atardecer.

El sol había descendido lo suficiente como para ver la mitad de su resplandor en el horizonte. El cielo se había tornado anaranjado con unas cuantas vetas plomas de algodón.

Una brisa fuerte y fría vino por delante y nos removió los cabellos a ambos, ella abrazó mis brazos que posaban en su cintura mientras yo me acomodaba en su hombro tratando de darle calor con mi cuerpo.

A partir de este instante viviríamos juntos, formaríamos un hogar, una familia, que sería nuestra, solo nuestra.

Ya no era solo una perspectiva tener una vida juntos…ahora era una realidad, una hermosa realidad.

-Te amo – susurré cerca de su oído mientras el sol iba descendiendo poco a poco.

-Yo también te amo.

Ella giró el rostro buscando mis labios para unirnos en un beso lento, profundo, pausado…un beso que marcaba el inicio de nuestra pequeña familia, que por el momento estaba formada sólo por nosotros dos.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Rompiendo la Distancia me abrió las puertas a un mundo que creía inalcanzable: "ser escritora de fics" y me hizo conocer personas maravillosas que jamás pensé que encontraría al otro lado del monitor y de todas partes del mundo.

He podido estrechar lazos de amistad inigualables y es por eso que Rompiendo la Distancia fue, es y será una historia muy especial para mi, no solo porque fue la primera que publiqué sino porque ocupó mi mente durante mucho tiempo y me hizo soñar con un final diferente.

En cada línea he dejado un poquito de mí, de mi corazón y de mi alma.

Me siento muy agradecida con todas ustedes, mis amigas, mis lectoras, que muy amablemente me han leído y me han esperado durante este largo, larguísimo tiempo.

Gracias de todo corazón por sus porras, por su paciencia, por la insistencia al pedirme cada capítulo...

Cada review, cada comentario, cada palabra de aliento que me dieron a lo largo de este tiempo fue mi mayor reconocimiento.

Y como diría Cerati: ¡Gracias Totales!

Y antes de cerrar definitivamente esta historia...no sé si quieran un épilgo...podría animarme a escribir algo... tal vez si me dejan un review...no sé a lo mejor y necesito 1000 reviews para animarme...

Tita Calderón


	27. Epílogo

**ROMPIENDO LA DISTANCIA**

**by Tita Calderón  
**

**EPÍLOGO**

Dos Años después…

El brillo plateado opacaba a cualquier otro destello en el firmamento, es más, no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, tan solo una luna grande y redonda que nos iluminaba desde el ennegrecido cielo y que entrelazaba su resplandor con el filo de los árboles de nuestro jardín.

Una tenue brisa fría nos envolvió de repente haciendo que Candy se apretara en mis brazos donde se encontraba acurrucada mientras el suave vaivén de la hamaca nos balanceaba levemente. Me apuré acomodándole la frazada que teníamos encima para que no le diera frío.

-¿Quieres entrar? – le pregunté presuroso.

-No, aun no. – me respondió apretándose a mi – Me gusta estar así…

-A mi también – añadí mientras le besaba la frente – ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté luego de un rato de estar acariciando sus bucles.

-En nuestra de luna de miel – contestó con un suspiro.

-Fue muy corta – medité como para mí mismo sin dejar de llenarme de ternura ante el recuerdo de aquellos días…aunque, desde que nos casamos siempre estaba lleno de ternura y amor…

Al día siguiente de la boda todos partieron rumbo a Chicago a excepción de nosotros. Albert nos había invitado a quedarnos en Lakewood para disfrutar, en toda la extensión de la palabra, de nuestra luna de miel, evitando perder el tiempo en movilizaciones innecesarias, y alejados de la civilización y sobre todo de los periodistas que deambulaban como enjambre entre el Hogar de Pony y Chicago tratando inútilmente de encontrarnos. Y gracias al cielo que aceptamos su sugerencia y gozamos de unos días maravillosos…

-¿Por qué dices que fue corta? – preguntó algo sorprendida - Si todo el tiempo que duró la gira nos la pasamos de luna de miel – comentó con un suspiro.

-Jajaja, me refería a que sólo tuvimos cuatro días para estar los dos solos, recuerda, que el jueves tuvimos que regresar a Chicago para la reunión con el resto de los actores – le recordé.

-Cierto – aceptó – Pero como sea, para mí, la luna de miel duró toda la gira…conocimos tantos lugares…y lo mejor de todo es que estuvimos juntos…- suspiró con más profundidad.

-Tienes razón – admití contento.

La gira inició en Chicago con el teatro abarrotado de gente. Entre los asistentes estuvieron mis familiares y amigos como los Andley incluidos los Cornwell, los Britter, las O'Brian y por primera vez juntos: mis padres, bueno no tan juntos, Eleonor se había sentado estratégicamente entre la Señora Elroy y Candy, sin que Candy y sus maquinaciones que llevaba haciendo desde que llegamos a Chicago para que coincidieran los asientos de ellos, hubiera logrado su objetivo: sentarlos juntos. Creo que desde el baile estaban alerta a cualquier sutil acercamiento.

Tuvimos otra presentación el sábado en Chicago, igualmente con el teatro completamente lleno y de ahí empezamos a viajar a las ciudades más importantes de cada Estado haciendo dos presentaciones en cada lugar.

Algo que no fue nuevo aunque no me esperaba a tantos, fue la cantidad extra de reporteros queriendo obtener más detalles de nuestro enlace y sobre todo instantáneas de mi flamante esposa. Por suerte Eleonor había aleccionado a Candy para enfrentarse con los reporteros, evitando comentar cualquier pregunta con una sonrisa. En consecuencia, la prensa la adoraba.

La gira duró alrededor de cuatro meses y Candy asistió a todas y cada una de mis presentaciones y cada vez que le preguntaba sino se cansaba de ver la obra una y otra vez, ella argumentaba diciendo:

-Adoro verte actuar…

En la gira, me di tiempo sobre todo para pasear con Candy y visitar juntos los lugares más importante de cada ciudad y claro, también para acompañarla de compras, aunque "lo último" nos llevó a nuestra primera discusión…bueno no fue la primera discusión en nuestras vidas, teníamos una larga lista de discusiones desde que nos conocimos, pero fue la primera discusión que tuvimos en nuestra luna de miel…

"…Habíamos llegado la tarde anterior a Florida y alrededor de las diez de la mañana tenía que ir al teatro para hacer el reconocimiento del escenario como era costumbre de todo el elenco, cada vez que llegábamos a una nueva ciudad…

-¿Qué harás en la mañana? – le pregunté antes de salir, luego de darle un largo y profundo beso luego de la maravillosa y cálida noche que habíamos pasado juntos. A decir verdad, todas las noches eran cálidas y maravillosas desde que estábamos casados…pero ésta en especial fue muy ardiente…tal vez por el calor…

-Rose – dijo refiriéndose a la esposa de Robert – y yo vamos a ir a comprar unos sombreros…en un lugar que Paty nos recomendó.

La Gordita y su abuela estaban en Florida tratando de convencer a sus papás para que la dejaran estudiar música en Chicago, argumentando que la sinfónica de allí era mucho mejor, si supieran que la única razón era estar cerca del Inventor...

-¿Y a dónde irán? - le pregunté con interés.

-Eh…no sé muy bien…

Fue algo en la forma en cómo lo dijo o tal vez la forma en que tensó sus cejas lo que me previno que algo no andaba bien.

-¿La Gordita también ira con ustedes? – pregunté tratando de no darle importancia a su respuesta evasiva.

-Si, claro – se apuró a contestar.

-Entonces déjame un recado en la recepción y mandaré al mensajero del teatro para que me diga dónde puedo encontrarte.

-Eh… - otra vez vaciló – tal vez cuando hayas terminado en el teatro seguramente ya estaremos en otra tienda. – otra vez aquella tensión en sus cejas.

-¿Y qué más van a ir a comprar? – pregunté suavemente mientras daba un paso para atrás, al notar que me evadía deliberadamente, algo que me molestó de sobremanera.

-So…sólo cosas de mujeres... – vaciló – bañadores…no sé…tal vez una que otra prenda femenina y…y seguramente cosas que te harán sentir incómodo… - nuevamente la tensión en sus cejas.

-Deja que "yo" decida lo que me resulta incómodo… - le dije muy serio.

Era muy obvio que estaba evitando que la acompañara y me molestaba porque debería decírmelo sin dar tantas vueltas.

-Si no quieres que te acompañe, Candy, simplemente dímelo. – solté enojado encaminándome a la puerta – Te veré en el almuerzo, eso si es que quieres comer conmigo.

Estaba tan molesto porque sabía que el reconocimiento en el teatro apenas duraría una media hora, todos querían disfrutar del mar, pero lo que más me molestaba era que Candy me estuviera evadiendo.

-No te enojes – dijo de inmediato poniéndose delante de la puerta sin darme tiempo a abrirla.

-Se hace tarde – le dije tratando de tomar el picaporte, ahora me sentía dolido más que enojado.

-No es que no quiera que me acompañes…- dijo preocupada – es…es…sólo que…que…- bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué? – le pregunté tratando de entenderla, no quería salir enojado, pero si no me daba una buena escusa eso era precisamente lo que iba hacer.

No me respondió, simplemente me miró con tristeza, soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones con fuerza y se encaminó a su bolso. Sacó un papel y me lo dio.

-¿Una factura? ¿Por una factura no quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunté sin entenderla.

-"Lee" lo que dice al otro lado. – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Viré la factura, ahí estaba escrita una frase con una dirección. Ni si quiera la leí, porque sabía exactamente lo que decía sin si quiera leerla. Era una de las tantas "invitaciones" con dirección que se daban modos, algunas chicas, para hacerme llegar. Algunas veces recurrían a las facturas, otras a tarjetas o papeles e incluso a veces se daban el trabajo de pagar a algún camarero para que me diera las llaves de sus habitaciones…pero jamás aceptaba nada de esto, simplemente arrugaba el papel y lo botaba a la basura y en otras ocasiones me daba el trabajo de romperlos.

-Léela - me pidió Candy nuevamente al ver que no la leía.

-Ya me imagino lo que dice… - le dije arrugando el papel en la mano y sentándome junto a ella en el filo de la cama mientras lanzaba el arrugado papel a la basura.

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre te la pasas botando papeles y rompiendo facturas…- Candy se miraba las manos – se me hacía raro ver que siempre rompías las facturas o que de la nada aparecías con un papel en la mano y ni siquiera lo leías, simplemente lo arrugabas y botabas…entonces Rose me dijo que eso era muy común en los actores, que ella había encontrado unos cuantos papeles con direcciones en los pantalones de Robert y eso les había costado unas cuantas discusiones, hasta que Rose comprendió que nada podía hacer al respecto, sino…tan solo confiar en Robert – dijo apenada -…entonces pensé que si no ibas conmigo de compras, no recibirías este tipo de invitaciones – su voz apenas se escuchaba.

Extendí la mano para tomar su mentón y levantarlo sutilmente.

-Lo siento, hubiera querido evitarte cualquier disgusto…es solo que no se como se las ingenian para ponerme cosas en las manos…- admití.

-No estoy disgustada. No contigo, sino con las chicas que hacen eso…y lo peor es que sé que no puedo evitarlo… - su voz tembló.

-Te juro que nunca he aceptado este tipo de invitaciones… - tomé su rostro con ambas manos para mirarla profundamente, necesitaba que me creyera.

-Lo sé…cuando me casé contigo lo hice bien consiente de que eras capas de despertar pasiones muy bajas – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tonta Candy – le dije pegándome a su rostro – y la única que despierta mi pasión y mis bajos instintos: eres tú… - le aseguré fervientemente.

-Eso espero…por tu bien…- me amenazó con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja todo sea por mi bien…- bromeé – ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos en el altar? – le pregunté con seriedad.

-Amarnos y respetarnos por el resto de nuestra vida…- recordó.

-Si…y no pienso faltar a mi promesa…jamás…- me pegué a su frente - Y no sólo porque hice un juramento sagrado, sino porque "te amo" – aseguré mientras volvía a repetir – Te amo tanto…tanto…tanto…

Cualquier pretexto era bueno para adueñarme de sus labios, pese a que sabía que estaba con el tiempo justo, no me importaba retrasarme un poco más por una buena causa…sin duda en ese momento íbamos a descubrir porque lo mejor de las discusiones era la reconciliación…"

-Fue toda una aventura la que vivimos en la gira – dijo Candy trayéndome al presente.

-Y yo que pensé que las giras eran simplemente trabajo.

-Jajajaja, pues a mí me pareció toda una aventura.

-En resumen: nuestra luna de miel, que duró toda la gira – recalqué - para ti prácticamente fue como un zafarí…- completé con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja ¡Empezaste! – dijo resignada - No me vayas a salir con nada de monos o algo por el estilo, porque te irá muy mal – me advirtió rozando su rodilla con mi entrepierna, sabiendo que me podía dar un buen golpe bajo.

-Yo no he dicho nada de monos, ni de monas…jajajaja

-Terry, no tientes a tu buena suerte – otra vez me hizo sentir su rodilla muy dispuesta a darme un golpe bajo.

-Me refería a que nos encontramos con la "hiena" de Neil…- dije rápidamente en mi defensa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

"…Luego de descubrir los beneficios de la reconciliación salí directo al teatro y con un detallado recorrido de donde estaría Candy haciendo compras. Si todos notaron que fui el último en llegar, nadie dijo nada, todos se limitaron a ignorarme apurados por terminar el reconocimiento del teatro e ir a disfrutar del sol.

En cuanto terminamos, salí presuroso al centro de la ciudad donde Candy me dijo que estaría. Di un par de vueltas por las calles cuando a lo lejos divisé a Neil mirando con interés tras los cristales de un enorme almacén de ropa de mujer…no se porque pero enseguida supe a quien miraba con tanta atención…

Me paré a su lado y miré a través de los cristales solo para asegurarme a quien miraba con tanta atención…ahí dentro estaba Candy probándose unos sombreros junto con Rose la esposa de Robert, la Gordita y su abuela Martha…

-¿Muy linda verdad? – pregunté como si nada.

-Hermosa en verdad – contestó Neil sin dejar de mirarla -…lástima que está casada…- suspiró.

-Y con un actor… - comenté siguiéndole el cometario.

-Eso es lo peor, con un actor…- comentó con desgano.

-Si…y nada mas que con un actor de quinta – completé recordando que así me había llamado tiempo atrás…

En cuanto terminé de pronunciar la última palabra, Leegan contuvo la respiración y se giró muy despacio…

-Grand…Grandchester… - balbuceó aterrorizado dando un paso automáticamente hacia atrás.

-Siempre es un gusto verte…- una risa maniática cruzó mi cara.

-Lo…lo mismo digo…- dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-¿Acaso estabas acechando a "mi mujer"? – le pregunté acercándome un paso.

-No…para nada…yo me refería a la dama de vestido verde…no a Candy...- se justificó enseguida.

-¿No crees que la mujer de verde esta un poco mayor para ti? – la única con vestido verde era la abuela de la Gordita.

Neil regresó a ver a la tienda y una gota de sudor empezó a resbalar por su sien al darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Dije verde?...quise decir celeste…- añadió más nervioso y aterrorizado.

-Patricia no esta casada con ningún actor…- le recordé - No sé porque, pero sospecho que te referías a "mi mujer" – volví a recalcarle dando un paso hacia él mientras el retrocedía otro paso.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Candy salió junto con la Gordita.

-Terry, llegaste – dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero el mirar la cara de implacable calma que tenía regresó a ver hacia donde se dirigía mi mirada asesina y se topó con Neil.

-¿Neil? - dijo con sorpresa.

-Ho…hola Candy…- hizo un asentimiento de cabeza – Patricia – dijo haciendo otro asentimiento – Pa…Patricia, me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café. – soltó de repente sin darle tiempo ni de pestañear.

Candy y la Gordita se miraron sin entender su repentina invitación.

-¿Con éste calor? – preguntó la Gordita sorprendida.

-Eh…si – dijo Neil sin saber cómo salir del asunto.

-No creo que a Stear le agrade que vaya a tomar un café con su primo…- dijo la Gordita con todos los colores en el rostro pero sin vacilar ni un instante.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya por donde vine…si me disculpan…

Quise detenerlo pero Candy ya se encontraba a mi lado tomada de mi brazo...evitando nuevamente que le diera su merecido, pero la verdad es que al ver la cara de sufrimiento que Neil tenía en ese instante me bastó para sentirme satisfecho…"

-Por un momento tuve miedo que le dieras una paliza a Neil – dijo Candy interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y trayéndome al presente.

-Ganas no me faltaban jajaja, pero me conformé viendo su cara de sabandija asustada – admití.

-Jajajaja, cierto.

Candy respiró hondo y enfocó sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana? - me preguntó con interés acariciando mis cejas con suavidad.

-¿Por el estreno de la obra? – pregunté para saber si era eso a lo que se refería, su suave tacto me relajaba.

-Si.

Pensé un poco antes de contestarle, tratando de ver en mi interior lo que sentía.

-La verdad es que no – contesté con seguridad.

-¿Seguro?

-Si amor – ratifiqué – Tal vez mañana me sienta nervioso, pero en este momento estoy de lo más tranquilo…

Y era verdad, por más que buscaba en mi interior no me sentía nervioso, ni angustiado, ni nada por el estilo por la obra.

Mañana encarnaría mi tercer protagónico, el primero había sido Romeo, el segundo Mackbet y ahora encarnaría al príncipe de Dinamarca: Hamlet.

Las entradas para el estreno se habían agotado hace dos semanas y quedaban muy pocas entradas para el resto de funciones. Era un éxito de taquilla al igual que lo fue Mackbet y por supuesto Romeo y Julieta.

Recordé que antes que terminara la gira de Romeo y Julieta, Robert me ofreció encarnar el protagónico de Mackbet.

"…

-¿Y cuando serán las audiciones? – le había preguntado a Robert muy interesado por el papel.

-Si aceptas, no se harán audiciones para ese papel - respondió firmemente.

-Pero…

-Terry, desde ahora ya no necesitarás audicionar para conseguir un papel – empezó diciéndome Robert con aire sereno – Ahora los papeles llegarán a ti - me miraba seriamente - La sola mención de tu nombre en una obra, hará que sea un éxito de taquilla - dijo con tanta seguridad que me hizo sentir un escalofrío – El público sabe que eres un gran actor. Has representado al mejor Romeo de la historia…"

Y Robert Hathaway había tenido razón, Mackbet había superado en taquilla a Romeo y Julieta y ahora Hamlet parecía que superaría a Mackbet…y para ninguno de los papeles había tenido que audicionar…simplemente me habían llegado los libretos y luego que hubieron seleccionado al resto del elenco empezaron los ensayos.

Mi rostro era uno de los más conocidos no sólo en Nueva York sino en todo el país, incluso un poco más que el de mi madre…Candy me molestaba divertida diciendo que nunca se sentía sola, porque veía mi rostro hasta en la sopa…haciendo alusión a que toda la ciudad se encontraba empapelada promocionando la obra con mi rostro.

-Ves que si estás nervioso, por eso te quedaste tan callado – dijo Candy en tono divertido acariciándome el rostro.

-En realidad, sabes hay otra cosa que me tiene ansioso – confesé con una leve sonrisa.

-¿El nacimiento del bebé? – tanteó.

-Si, eso mismo – contesté mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre.

En cuanto mi mano rozó su vientre, el bebé dio una patada.

-Hey, se movió – dije entusiasmado.

-Siempre que me acaricias se mueve o da pataditas…

-Si – confirmé maravillado, adoraba tocar su vientre y sentir a nuestro hijo crecer.

-Ya falta poco para que nazcas – dijo Candy dirigiéndose al bebé mientras su mano se posaba sobre la mía que acariciaba con infinita ternura su vientre.

-Un par de semanas – medité en voz alta recordando lo que el doctor Cooper, nos había dicho en la consulta.

-Pero puede llegar antes – sugirió Candy.

-Puede…- confirmé con ilusión.

-Y aun no hemos decidido su nombre – dijo Candy en un suspiro.

-Tienes razón…- confirmé un poco preocupado…teníamos tantos nombres en mente y no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo.

-Cuando sepamos que es, ahí lo decidiremos. ¿Te parece? – me ofreció.

-Buena idea…pero antes, prométeme una cosa Candy. – le pedí con fervor.

-¿Qué?

-Que si es una niña, no le vamos a poner el nombre de la duquesa – ya no le decía por su apodo por respeto, aunque ganas no me faltaban.

-Tonto…no te burles.

-No me burlo de nadie…

-Si, si lo haces…cada que puedes– me regañó.

-Jajaja – solté una carcajada.

-Ves, ves…

-Ya, ya no vayas a ponerte a llorar como aquella vez. Jajajaja - le recordé

-Tonto, no ves que estaba muy sensible en esos días…- volvió a regañarme.

-Me consta…jajaja - volví a reír con ganas.

-¿Nunca me lo vas a dejar pasar verdad? – levantó la cabeza para mirarme haciendo un puchero.

-Es demasiado bueno para olvidarlo – le aseguré mientras me inclinaba para besarla suavemente - Será la anécdota que le contaré a nuestros hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos jajajaja

-Tonto – lo dijo tan dulcemente que me hizo sonreír todavía más

Cada que me acordaba de esos días una sonrisa divertida se me dibujaba en la cara…

"…Había sido unos días antes de enterarnos que estaba embarazada, y poco después que regresamos de la gira por Mackbet.

Me había llegado un telegrama del duque en el que me contaba que la duquesa Cara de Cerdo había pasado a engrosar el listado del cementerio de nobles.

-No lo puedo creer – dije en voz alta sin creer lo que leía en el telegrama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que dice el telegrama, Terry? – me preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

-Nada importante – dije levantando los hombros – Sólo dice que la duquesa ya no vivirá con el duque sino en el cementerio.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Y por que no le dices la duquesa Cara de Cerdo como siempre lo haces? ¿Y por qué se va a vivir al cementerio? ¿Tuvo alguna pelea con tu papá? - me bombardeó de preguntas.

-La duquesa murió, Candy – le expliqué con paciencia al ver que no había entendido mi metáfora - Según parece tuvo un paro cardiaco fulminante. – le comenté tranquilo sin ninguna emoción.

-¿Qué? – me arrancó el papel de las manos para ella misma leerlo.

A los pocos minutos levantó su rostro para mirarme con los ojos completamente anegados en lágrimas.

-La duquesa murió – alcanzó a balbucear mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos para llorar como una magdalena

-¿Pero por qué lloras Candy? – no entendía porque lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Es que se murió – lloró con más fuerza.

-Pero…pero Candy…ni si quiera la conociste – le recordé.

-No importa…- continuó llorando – Pero tú si la conociste – estaba inconsolable.

-Créeme que hubiera preferido no conocerla.

-Pobrecita, no digas eso – suspiró sonoramente en medio de su llanto – Eres un insensible – me acusó.

-Candy, ella me trataba como un paria – le recordé.

-Es cierto… – su llanto se detuvo de repente, seguramente recordando todo lo que le había contado de mi desafortunada niñez.

-Así es…

-Pero de todas maneras tu papá debe sentirse muy triste – empezó a llorar nuevamente – Pobrecito…

-Candy, mi amor…él debe sentirse aliviado – le dije mientras le daba mi pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro Candy.

-¿Y tus hermanos? Ellos si deben estar muy tristes…

-Mis medio hermanos – le aclaré - …bueno ellos creo que si, después de todo era su mamá…

-Pobrecitos…- empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Y así se pasó llorando toda la semana…por el deceso de la que un día fuera la duquesa Cara de Cerdo, esta bien no hay que burlarse de los muertos aunque en vida me hubiera hecho la vida miserable, ahora solo le decía la duquesa…"

-Candy, lloraste una semana por la duquesa – le recordé volviendo al presente aun asombrado por su desmedido llanto – Y ni siquiera la conocías.

-Lo sé…pero es que estaba muy sensible…es más ya deja de acordarte de eso o volveré a llorar como aquella vez – me amenazó.

-No por favor – le supliqué – Además, si vuelves a derramar una sola lágrima por la duquesa, le contaré a Eleonor – le amenacé – y seguro te quita de la lista de invitados de su boda jajaja – bromeé.

-Cállate – me retó – ni si quiera se te ocurra mencionárselo.

-Está bien, está bien.

La próxima semana se celebraría la boda de mis padres, sería una boda íntima a la que solo asistiríamos lo más cercanos.

"…Había pasado un mes luego de la muerte de la duquesa antes de recibir una larga carta de mi padre contándome que venía a América junto con sus otros hijos para radicarse aquí una temporada.

Fue raro ver a mis medios hermanos luego de tanto tiempo, apenas y nos saludamos con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Candy fue mucho más cálida al saludarlos cuando fuimos a recibirlos en el puerto.

No sé como se las ingenió Candy para ganárselos, pero en un par de semanas, tenía a mis tres medio hermanos de visitantes asiduos en nuestra casa. Y no es que yo hablara mucho con ellos, apenas y les dirigía un saludo y ellos en cuanto llegaba, se iban.

-Terry, deberías tratarlos más. Ellos necesitan de ti…

-Ellos nunca han necesitado de mi – le recordé – Siempre tuvieron a su madre…- acoté con cierta aversión.

-Pero ahora ya no la tienen – me recordó.

Levanté los hombros sin saber que contestarle, no era mi culpa que la duquesa se hubiera muerto.

-Amor – dijo con Candy son suavidad – No fue su culpa…que la duquesa fuera tan dura contigo…

-Lo sé…es sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo cuando los veo…

-Ellos piensan que los odias.

-No los odio… - medité, desde que estaba casado con Candy creo que quería a casi todo el mundo.

Y no los odiaba…simplemente que cuando los veía recordaba con claridad mis tristes días de la infancia.

Que irónica era la vida, ahora mi madre cuidaría de los hijos de la duquesa…claro, su trato jamás se compararía al que yo recibí por parte de duquesa…pero de vez en cuando me preguntaba que hubiera hecho la duquesa si se hubiera enterado que ahora la mujer que mas odiaba en la vida sería quien cuidaría de sus hijos…"

-Estoy tan feliz por tus papás – meditó Candy trayéndome al presente

-Si yo también – afirmé - Después de tantos años al fin se van a casar…

-Si…y mira que para tu papá no fue nada fácil reconquistarla…

-Dímelo a mí… ¿Cómo cuantas cenas crees que nos costó hacer que esos dos al fin se dieran una segunda oportunidad? – medité como para mí mismo

-Jajaja bastantes…

Y es que Candy me había convencido que era el momento de darles un empujoncito, ya que la duquesa estaba fuera del juego, entonces sería más fácil que se reconciliaran…y que mejor que invitarlos a una cena para que fueran entrando en confianza…pero no bastó una sola cena, sino incontables…

"…

-Cariño, no creo que sea prudente que vaya a cenar con ustedes – había empezado a objetar mi madre la primera vez que la invité.

-Mamá, por favor, ¿no me digas que vas a despreciar nuestra invitación?

-No es eso, Terry, es solo que no creo que sea conveniente que vaya si allí van a estar Richard y sus hijos.

-Pero es mi casa y tu eres mi madre…es lógico que vayas, además si alguno de ellos te llega a faltar al respeto no vuelve a pisar mi casa.

-No es eso, cariño…es solo que me voy a sentir un poco incómoda.

-No mamá, te aseguro que lo pasaremos bien, además Candy quiere preguntarte algunas cosas del embarazo…

-Está bien, está bien, iré. – dijo dándose por vencida.

-Gracias mamá…

Y esa fue la oportunidad que tuvimos para presentarles a mis medio hermanos a Eleonor y para que mi padre y mi madre tuvieran un acercamiento…"

-Lo bueno es que ellos – dije refiriéndome a mis medio hermanos – aceptaron el matrimonio.

-Si…no fue fácil al principio, pero poco a poco la fueron conociendo y a la final terminaron aceptando…

Otra brisa más fría nos envolvió de repente.

-Será mejor que entremos – decidí en ese instante, no quería que se resfriara.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Me levanté primero y con mucho cuidado le ayudé a levantarse. En cuanto estuvo de pie, tomé la frazada que nos había estado cobijando y se la puse sobre los hombros para encaminarnos despacio dentro de la casa. Adentro estaba mucho más cálido, y cuando cerré la puerta todo se volvió aun más acogedor.

En cuanto nos acostamos la abracé por la espalda mientras mi mano acariciaba lentamente su vientre.

-Mañana será un gran día – dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Si…

-¿Irás temprano al teatro? – me preguntó luego de un momento

-No, iré en la tarde, tal vez una hora antes de la presentación, no quiero dejarte sola…- confesé.

-No te preocupes por mí, mira que Albert y Stear vienen de Chicago y seguro se pasan por aquí antes de ir al estreno de la obra.

Albert se había hecho cargo totalmente de los negocios de la familia y hace un par de meses había empezado a salir con una joven que era una activista en los derechos de la mujer en Chicago…aun no era nada formal pero se le veía contento.

El Inventor, por su parte había entrado a estudiar Ingeniería y mantenía un noviazgo muy serio con la Gordita, quien había entrado a estudiar Música en el conservatorio de Chicago, y seguro que en cuanto terminaran sus carreras contraerían nupcias.

El Elegante y la Tímida mantenían un noviazgo a distancia. Archie había decidido que estudiaría leyes en Washington antes de formalizar un noviazgo con Annie, a veces tenía la impresión que quería poner un poco de tierra de por medio entre ellos sobre todo cuando comentó:

"…

-Pienso que la distancia ayuda a las parejas. – comentó Archie cuando vino al estreno de Mackbet.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Candy.

-Mira a Stear y Paty, estuvieron alejados todo el tiempo que Stear se pasó en Nueva York y su amor se fortaleció y sin ir muy lejos, lo mismo les pasó a ustedes, cuando Terry vino de Inglaterra…y tú te quedaste allá.

-Tienes razón. – corroboró Candy

-Creo que a Annie y a mí nos hace falta algo por el estilo. – admitió el Elegante

-No lo sé, Archie. – dijo Candy preocupada – No todas las parejas son iguales – refutó Candy.

-Creo que es una buena opción – opiné - si realmente se quieren no habrá distancia que los separe y mas bien, su amor se fortalecerá.

-Exacto – dijo el Elegante con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué dice Annie? – preguntó Candy preocupada.

-Ella no quiere…pero ya hice mis papeles para ir a estudiar en Washington…- dijo decidido.

…"

-Y si ellos no vienen, tus papás de seguro vienen – dijo Candy volviéndome al presente.

-Como sea, no me gusta dejarte sola, mira que el doctor dijo que el bebé podría adelantarse.

-Lo sé…pero no creo que se adelante mañana…

-De todas maneras, le enviaré un mensaje a mi mamá para que venga antes de que yo me vaya.

-Si eso te tranquiliza, entonces hazlo. – dijo cansinamente - Y mejor ya duérmete que mañana es un día muy importante – me dijo en medio de otro bostezo.

Toqué su vientre suavemente preguntándome otra vez como sería cuando nuestro bebé naciera…ya teníamos todo listo para su llegada pero mientras más se acercaba el gran día, más ansioso me sentía.

El sueño me fue venciendo mientras recordaba como fue cuando nos enteramos que seríamos papás…

"…Luego de que Candy se hubiera pasado llorando una semana entera por la duquesa, empezó a sentirse cansada, con poca hambre y con mucho sueño, lo que me tenía un poco preocupado hasta que un día se despertó con arcadas…

-¿Qué pasa Candy? – le pregunté en cuanto la alcancé en el baño luego que ella se levantara hecha un bólido.

-No lo sé…de pronto sentí náuseas…tal vez me sentó mal el pastel que comí anoche.

-Te dije que no comieras tantas rebanas.

-Lo sé, pero es que estaba tan rico…

Cuando salió del baño, noté lo ojerosa que estaba…

-Vamos a ir al médico.

-Pero si no fue nada…

-Mira lo ojerosa que estas…- tomé su rostro y acaricié sus ojeras con suavidad y sumamente preocupado, no me gustaba verla enferma.

-Y eso que dormí muy bien, debe ser que necesito vitaminas…estos días me he sentido muy cansada.

-Igual quiero que vayamos a ver al médico.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos, luego de que le mandara hacer varios exámenes nos dio su diagnóstico.

-Luego de ver el resultado de los exámenes, les tengo que dar una buena noticia – empezó diciendo el doctor Cooper.

Ambos lo miramos con interés sin saber cual era la buena noticia.

-Van hacer papás.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Felicidades.

-¡Oh mi Dios! – dijo Candy tocándose el vientre con ternura.

Me quedé sin palabras y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin poder creer lo que escuchaba…"

Y con estos recuerdos fui cayendo en la inconciencia hasta que un ruido me despertó a media madrugada…

Candy no estaba a mi lado, vi la luz del baño prendida y enseguida fui hacia allá.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté al ver que se estaba mojando la cara. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las innumerables veces que se levantaba en la noche.

-Tengo un ligero malestar en el estómago…tal vez la cena no me sentó muy bien…y estoy muy acalorada…

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – no sabía que darle para que se sintiera mejor

-No…creo que no…ve a dormir, tienes que descansar…- sugirió con una mirada de disculpa.

-No, sin ti…y tú también tienes que descansar…- le recordé.

Sonrió tiernamente mientras se tomaba de mi mano extendida, y juntos caminamos rumbo a la cama.

-No puedo respirar bien, creo que por eso no puedo dormir…

-Deja que te acomode los almohadones…

Mientras acomodaba las almohadas y almohadones en la cabecera de la cama para que Candy pudiera acomodarse y dormir mejor, pensé en mi padre y recordé que tenía una habitación separada a la de la duquesa allá en Inglaterra, nunca antes había pensado en la soledad de la extinta duquesa y aquello me tomó desprevenido, con razón era tan amargada, seguramente siempre sintió el desamor de mi padre…y todo aquello le hizo desquitarse conmigo…

-Listo.

-Gracias amor.

-Deja que te ayude…

Con suavidad le ayudé a acomodarse en la cama y luego me acosté a su lado acariciándola suavemente…

-Siento haberte despertado – se disculpó Candy.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a despertarme cuando no te siento cerca.

-Eres tan lindo…

-Ya lo sabía…- bromeé mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Jajaja tonto…

-Quien te entiende, un minuto soy lindo y al siguiente tonto – reclamé con los ojos cerrados…

-Deja de protestar y ya duérmete, o sino mañana serás un Hamlet muy ojeroso – comentó en medio de un bostezo.

-Estoy seguro que Hamlet tenía no solo ojeras sino también depresión, luego de la muerte del rey – medité en susurros.

-Jajaja creo que estas alucinando, mejor duérmete- me volvió a sugerir.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer…

-Te amo – aseguró luego de un momento mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Yo también…

Adoraba que ella me acariciara así, esto era para mí la felicidad, tenerla a mi lado en medio de la noche…

Un pensamiento incoherente se abrió paso en mi mente de repente: ¿cómo sería mi vida sin Candy? ¿Cómo sería si me hubiera casado con Bárbara?

¡Uff! Me dio escalofrío de solo pensarlo…definitivamente tirarme de un barranco hubiera sido una buena opción. Ni si quiera podía imaginar una vida junto a Bárbara…ahora ella también era una mujer casada…se había casado poco tiempo después con un hombre más maduro que ella, por suerte vivía en Los Ángeles y no la había vuelto a ver, ni sufrido de sus acosos…

Mientras volvía a respirar algo aliviado, la endeble imagen de Susana de pronto ocupó mi mente, un muro invisible se había levantado en mis recuerdos y apenas recordaba su rostro, me sentí un poco ingrato por apenas recordarla, después de todo me había salvado la vida, tal vez era que me sentía aliviado de ya no ser el centro de su mundo, ahora Andrew Jackson, aquel paciente que Candy había cuidado hace tiempo y que acudía a la rehabilitación junto con Susana había pasado hacer el hombre más importante de su vida…tal vez no eran pareja, pero juntos se habían dado apoyo para salir adelante y continuar sus vidas.

Y con el alivio de saber que en la vida de Susana había alguien más…también fue disolviéndose la culpa y mi sueño fue llegando…

En la mañana noté que Candy tenía un rubor especial en el rostro, la miré detenidamente…la maternidad la hacía verse más hermosa pero algo en su forma de moverse hizo que dentro de mí se encendiera una alerta…

-Deja de mirarme así, que estoy bien. – protestó.

Sonreí ante su reclamo.

-¿Y cómo te miro? – pregunté mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

-No lo sé, como si de repente me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Jajaja, sabes que adoro mirarte… - le recordé.

Candy sonrío mientras me invitaba a besarla…No había nada mejor que saborear sus dulces labios…

-Estoy preocupado por ti y por el bebé… - le expliqué luego de besarla cuando me miró levantando una ceja bien definida.

-Estamos bien, en cuanto sienta algo extraño te avisaré…

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Al llegar al teatro una hora antes de la función empecé nuevamente a sentirme inquieto, y ciertamente no era por la obra, sino por Candy…aunque me aliviaba que no se hubiera quedado sola sino con Albert y el Inventor…

En cuanto terminé de vestirme para encarnar al príncipe de Dinamarca me encaminé al escenario, los murmullos fuertes y claros de la audiencia traspasaban sin dificultad el telón que se mantenía cerrado…lentamente me acerqué por una esquina para ver si Candy ya estaba en el palco principal…al tomar la tela, un recuerdo vino con fuerza a mi mente…esto había hecho mucho tiempo atrás cuando era mi primera presentación, exactamente en la obra del Rey Lear, y no estaba seguro si Candy vendría a ver la función…sonreí ante los recuerdos, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día…hoy no sólo era el actor principal sino también, Candy era mi mujer…

Abrí apenas la cortina y mis ojos enseguida recorrieron el teatro hasta encontrarla, respiré aliviado. No sólo porque había llegado mi estrella de la mañana sino porque no estaba sola sino con toda mi familia. Me pregunté desde cuando tenía tanta familia…ahora consideraba incluso a los Andley mi familia…

Sin darme cuenta abrí un poco más la cortina y entonces se escuchó un griterío general…la cerré de un golpe y giré por las mismas…

-Estoy seguro que no me vieron – me excusé en cuanto tropecé con la mira divertida de Robert al terminar de girar.

-Te creo Terry – comentó ampliando más la sonrisa – Creo que el griterío se debe a que alguien comentó a los diarios que en cada estreno tienes por costumbre mirar a hurtadillas detrás del telón…

-¿En serio?

-Jajaja claro hombre, y por lo visto el que lo comentó no estaba alejado de la realidad – terminó con una franca sonrisa.

-¿No serías tú? – pregunté sospechosamente.

-Jajaja te aseguro que no…

Me limité a agitar la cabeza en señal de resignación mientras hacía memoria si ésta era mi costumbre…y si, era una costumbre que había adquirido desde El Rey Lear, y siempre lo hacía para verificar que Candy estuviera entre los asistentes…solo por ella y nada más que por ella. Sonreí sesgadamente.

El tintineo de una campana fue la señal para que las luces se fueran apagando y el público terminara de acomodarse mientras un aplauso parejo inundaba todo el teatro.

Antes de entrar a escena tomé una gran bocanada de aire y pisé el escenario convirtiéndome en el príncipe de Dinamarca sin dejar atrás todo lo que era...porque todo lo que era se resumía en una sola oración: "Un hombre enamorado". Y no importaba si estaba en el escenario o no, el amor corría por mis venas y me hacía ser una mejor persona.

Transcurrieron cinco actos antes de culminar la obra, al final el público arrancó con aplausos fervientes y continuos, mientras se ponían de pie para ovacionar no sólo la obra sino la actuación.

Sonreí satisfecho por haber logrado interpretar al príncipe de Dinamarca con soltura mientras el público me aclamaba…traté de mirar hacia el palco de honor para regalarle la mejor de mis sonrisas a mi pecosa, pero las luces me encandilaban de lleno y casi no podía distinguir a nada, ni a nadie…

Un momento, el palco estaba vacío…

El telón se cerró y en cuanto me di la vuelta encontré al Inventor y al ¿Elegante? parados a una distancia prudencial ¿a qué hora había llegado el Elegante?…y entonces al verlos ahí se me fue el alma al piso.

-¿Stear? – balbuceé preocupado obviando los abrazos de felicitación que siempre nos dábamos los actores luego de la obra…– ¿Pasa algo? ¿Dónde está Candy? - pregunté acercándome a ellos.

-Terry, creo que será mejor que te cambies...llevaron a Candy al hospital…parece que el bebé ya está en camino… - dijo Stear.

-¿Qué? – pregunté por inercia mientras todo mi mundo se detenía y empezaba a girar a una velocidad de vértigo… - ¡Oh Dios! - estaba seguro que los ojos se me iban a salir de sus cuencas – ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos! – levanté la voz un octavo más.

-¿No te vas a cambiar? - preguntó el Elegante, tan inoportuno como siempre.

-¡No! – casi grité pero no me importaba…

-Yo manejo – dijo Stear extendiendo la mano para que le diera la llaves en cuanto llegamos a la salida trasera del teatro - No puedes manejar con esos nervios – completó al ver mi cara de pocos amigos.

-Estoy bien – aseguré.

-Bien nervioso – completó.

-Tienes razón…- solté la llave en sus manos – Pero más vale que manejes como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

-No te preocupes que yo también quiero llegar rápido.

-¿Y qué pasó? – pregunté mientras Stear esquivaba con experticia a los coches que se nos cruzaban por delante

-Creo que Candy empezó a sentirse un poco mal desde el tercer acto y ya la conoces, dijo que estaba bien…que solo eran unas contracciones de rutina pero antes de iniciar el quinto acto creo que ya no pudo más y se la llevaron al hospital.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaron enseguida?

-Candy dijo que esperáramos a que la obra se terminara…- añadió el Elegante

-Típico de Candy – fue lo único que pude decir mientras agitaba la cabeza resignadamente.

Mi corazón latía desacompasado hasta que llegamos al bendito hospital, entré como si fuera un huracán, a los pocos pasos encontré a toda mi gran familia con cara de preocupación en la sala de espera de emergencia.

-¡Terry! ¡Llegaste! – dijo Eleonor con alivio.

-¿Y Candy? – pregunté desesperado.

-Se la llevaron adentro, no sabemos nada más.

-El doctor Cooper, acabó de llegar- me informó mi padre

El doctor Cooper era el médico de cabecera de Candy. Me sentí aliviado sabiendo que él ya había llegado y la estaba atendiendo.

Al fondo había una puerta blanca, caminé directo hacia allá sin escuchar nada más.

-Disculpe señor pero no puede pasar – dijo una enfermera apenas sin mirarme.

-Necesito hablar con el doctor Cooper, mi esposa va a dar a luz.

En ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en mi rostro, que seguro evidenciaba lo preocupado que estaba, pero también se fijó en mi ropa con detenimiento y yo también lo hice…caí en cuenta que no me había cambiado, seguía con el traje de Hamlet.

-Usted…es... ¿Hamlet? Es…es decir…usted es…Terruce Grandchester – confirmó como para ella misma casi sin aliento.

-Si, y mi esposa está por dar a luz… ¿por favor puedo verla? – le dediqué una mirada de súplica y sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente.

-No esta permitido…

-Por favor - le dediqué otra mirada suplicante.

-Mmm – me miró debatiéndose un momento – Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer…tal vez pueda ayudarlo…pero solo si aun no ha entrado al quirófano…

-Gracias – le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas de agradecimiento.

Entró por la puerta y luego de un par de minutos volvió a salir.

-Sígame por favor señor Grandchester.

-Gracias.

Regresé a ver a mi familia y todos me miraban incrédulos…levanté los hombros con una sonrisa de alivio y seguí a la enfermera.

-¿Ya terminaron de preparar a la señora Grandchester? – preguntó la primera enfermera a otra que acababa de salir de una habitación.

-En un minuto - contestó mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos de incredulidad en cuanto terminó de reconocerme.

-¿Es Terruce Grandchester? – le preguntó a la otra enfermera en voz baja como para que no la escuchara.

-Si, es él… ¿lo puedes creer?

Pasaron un par de minutos y me hicieron entrar a la habitación.

Allí estaba Candy su pelo estaba recogido en un gorra y su rostro estaba empañado por el sudor, respiraba agitadamente pero en cuanto me vio intentó sonreír.

-Llegaste – su voz estaba un poco contraída pero aliviada de verme.

-Hola mi vida.

-Parece que ya va a nacer – dijo tomando mi mano mientras me inclinaba a besar sus labios.

-Así parece… - le sonreí mientras con mis dedos intentaba secarle la frente.

-No te cambiaste – dijo mirando el traje que llevaba puesto.

-No tuve tiempo, en cuanto terminaron las aclamaciones salí corriendo…

-Lo siento…quería ver toda la obra…pero…

-Calla – le dije tan suave que pareció una caricia – La obra es lo de menos, tú y el bebe son lo más importante para mí.

-Lo sé…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estabas sintiendo mal? – le pregunté muy suavemente sin que pareciera un reclamo.

-No me sentía tan mal…era como si me hubiera sentado mal alguna comida y no pensé que estaba entrando en labor de parto – se excusó apenada.

-Candy…

En ese momento apretó mi mano tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que me rompería los huesos, estaba sintiendo dolor…que podía hacer para ayudarle…para apaciguar el dolor…

-Uff, uff, uff – respiró jadeante.

-¿Duele mucho? – pregunté tontamente.

-Mucho…uff, uff, uff…

La puerta se abrió y entró el doctor.

-Hola Terry – dijo en cuanto me vio.

-Doctor – dije a manera de saludo sin soltar la mano de Candy.

-¿Una contracción? – le preguntó el doctor.

-Si – contestó Candy con la voz ahogada.

-El gran momento está muy cerca.

-… – me limité a hacer un asentimiento de cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¿Cada cuanto están las contracciones? – le preguntó a la enfermera mientras ponía el estetoscopio en el vientre de Candy.

-Cada cinco minutos doctor.

-Ya es hora entonces, vamos a llevarte al quirófano – aseguró dirigiéndose a Candy – Todo va a salir bien.

-Gracias doctor.

Miré a Candy con angustia.

-No quiero dejarte. – le dije sabiendo que no me permitirían estar con ella.

-Estaremos bien – sonrió levemente.

-Estaré por aquí…esperándolos – acaricié su rostro – Te amo – dije con cada fibra de mi ser…si algo les pasaba no se qué sería de mi vida…tal vez era tonto sentirse así, pero tenía miedo de que algo les pasara…

-Yo también – me miró fijamente – Estaremos bien – repitió viendo mi rostro angustiado.

Le di un rápido beso en los labios antes de que se la llevaran. Caminé unos cuantos pasos detrás de la camilla que se la iba llevando antes de que la enfermera que me había ayudado a entrar me dijera que ya no podía continuar.

-Es mejor que espere con los demás, aquí es una zona restringida. Lo siento.

-Sí, claro… ¿me dirá cualquier cosa verdad?

-Claro, no se preocupe.

-Gracias.

Salí donde estaban todos y enseguida me arredondearon para bombardearme de preguntas.

-¿La pudiste ver? – preguntó mi madre.

-Si, acaban de llevársela al quirófano.

-¿Hablaste con el doctor? – preguntó Albert.

-Sí, me dijo que todo iba bien.

-Entonces sólo nos queda esperar – añadió mi padre.

Albert me dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

-Todo va a estar bien - me dijo con una leve sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Eso espero – respondí mientras mi hermana me extendía un vaso de agua.

-Para los nervios – dijo con timidez.

-Gracias.

-Afuera está la prensa – me sorprendió ver a Robert y a su esposa allí.

-¿Robert? – lo miré asombrado de verlo.

-Teníamos que estar aquí – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

De repente sentí como si esto ya lo hubiera vívido, mi mente me llevó tiempo atrás, cuando pasó el accidente de Susana…todo era tan distinto ahora…aquella vez me sentía tan culpable, y ahora mi corazón latía entre la felicidad y la ansiedad intercalando con la preocupación…lo que sentía ahora era totalmente distinto, tan distinto que era como si la vida estuviera reemplazando amargos recuerdos por mejores…

-Pensé que estabas en exámenes y no podrías venir al estreno – le dije al Elegante tratando de distraerme.

-Ayer di el último examen y tomé un tren directo para alcanzar a la función, llegué unos minutos antes que la obra empezara.

-Fue una sorpresa verte – comentó Albert con una sonrisa.

-Si – completó Stear – pensé que irías directo a Chicago para ver a Annie.

-Regresaré con ustedes a Chicago, tengo una semana libre, ahí iré a ver a Annie.

-¿Y está resultando lo de la distancia? – le pregunté a Archie un poco curioso.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo con una pícara sonrisa que me hizo entender que se estaba dando la gran vida en la universidad mientras Stear se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y cómo está Cecy? – le pregunté a Albert.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Pensé que vendría a ver la obra.

-Ganas no le faltaron, pero es mejor evitar habladurías…

-¿Y qué dice tu tía?

-Aun ignora que estamos saliendo…no quiero que compré los anillos antes de hora.

-Jajajajaja – reímos todos juntos.

-Yo no me preocuparía mucho por eso – empezó diciendo el Inventor – ahora anda tan inmiscuida en la boda de Elisa que no tiene tiempo para nada más.

-¿Elisa se casa? – pregunté sorprendido que hubiera un anormal que le hubiera pedido matrimonio a esa víbora.

-Jajajaja pues si – dijo Albert levantando los hombros.

-Pobre tipo – añadió el Elegante – no sabe con quien se casa.

-Jajajaja

-Al menos se casa con un buen tipo – añadió Stear – Es el primo de Luisa, una chica del San Pablo – aclaró al ver que no sabía de quien me hablaba.

-Ahh – dije sin tener idea de quién me hablaba.

-Y no como el tonto de Neil, que anda con malos amigos. – completó Stear.

-Qué raro… – comenté con desinterés.

-Lo de Neil, es más complicado – dijo Albert.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté.

-Como no quiso seguir estudiando parece que se está relacionando con gente de la mafia – dijo Albert con preocupación.

-Eso es grave – medité.

-Muy grave – confirmó.

-Cariño, será mejor que te cambies – interrumpió mi mamá, había mandado a traer mi ropa.

-Gracias mamá – contesté agradecido de su preocupación.

-Ricky se ofreció a traer tu ropa – dijo refiriéndose a mi hermano.

-Gracias – le dije mirándolo con gratitud.

Él me sonrió en respuesta, nunca me imaginé que ahora estaría aquí conmigo…miré a toda la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, esperando junto conmigo y sonreí porque me di cuenta que ahora todos ellos eran mi familia.

Pasó una hora más antes que el bendito doctor se dignara en salir. En cuanto lo vi me acerqué a él con grandes zancadas mientras el alma se me salía del cuerpo.

El doctor se quitó la mascarilla y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y automáticamente el alma volvió a mí.

-Es un niño – recalcó mirándome firmemente – ¡Felicidades!

-¡Es un niño! – repetí como autómata - ¿Y cómo está Candy?

-Muy bien, dentro de poco la bajaremos a la habitación. Es una mujer muy valiente.

Noté que había dejado de respirar mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Gracias doctor – le di la mano temblando mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Felicidades Terry! – estallaron todos a mis costados.

Eleonor fue la primera en abrazarme, no había notado la falta que me hacia un abrazo hasta que pude respirar aliviado en sus brazos.

-No lo puedo creer, soy abuela – comentó Eleonor con una risilla contagiosa.

-Y yo – agregó mi padre.

-Y creo que tu también, Albert – añadí dirigiéndome a Albert que se encontraba a mi costado.

-Jajaja – rompimos a carcajadas.

Todos me abrazaron felices mientras yo temblaba como si tuviera Parkinson, había nacido mi hijo, mi bebé…tenía que verlos, tenía que tenerlo en mis brazos.

Sólo me dejaron entrar a mí.

Candy estaba recostada en la cama, con el rostro aun sonrosado por el esfuerzo y sus rizos sujetos en una cola en la base de la cabeza.

-Hola – saludé en cuanto la puerta se abrió

-Hola papá – fue su saludo cuando sus ojos me enfocaron.

Sonreí como si el mundo estuviera a mis pies, ella me había dado al mundo.

-Ya somos papás – dijo incrédula.

Me acerqué lentamente y la besé con suma ternura…

-Lo sé…ya somos papás – confirme - Increíble pero cierto – dije maravillado. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Agotadamente feliz – respondió con una sonrisa.

Le acaricié el pelo con suavidad.

-Estaba muy preocupado…

-Oh, Terry – dijo con mucha ternura mientras levantaba y me acariciaba con amor.

-Mejor dicho todos estábamos preocupados…

-¿Por cierto, dónde están?

-Afuera…no los dejaron pasar…dijeron que primero el flamante papá- le aclaré con orgullo -¿Y el bebé? – pregunté preocupado.

-Dijo el doctor que en un ratito lo traían.

-¿Pudiste verlo? – pregunté ansioso.

-Si, es hermoso…me lo dieron en cuanto nació, pero luego se lo llevaron para limpiarlo y ver que esté bien…creo que se parece a ti.

En ese momento un suave golpeteo nos llamó la atención. Apenas nos giramos la puerta se abrió, entró una enfermera con una cuna transparente.

Ahí estaba nuestro más grande tesoro…envuelto en una cobija blanca que apenas dejaba ver su rosto.

La enfermera lo tomó con experticia y le puso delicadamente en los brazos de Candy.

Me acerqué despacio para ver su rostro por primera vez. Era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en la vida…y en sus facciones descubrí algo del rostro de Candy…tenía una ligerísima capa de pelo negro algo ondulado en su cabecita, su nariz era pequeñita y respingada como la de Candy.

-Hola pequeñito – tomé su manito…y en cuanto su manita me apretó el dedo supe que mi corazón entero le pertenecía.

-Él es tu papá – dijo Candy con mucha ternura.

-Bienvenido a la familia – dije sin saber que más decir.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al escuchar mi voz, sus ojos eran de un color gris azulado.

-Se parece a ti. – dijo Candy con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Entonces es un bebe muy apuesto.

-Si, muy guapo igual que su papá – era la primera vez que no me contradecía.

-Y muy tierno igual que su mamá – completé.

-¿Quieres cargarlo un ratito?

-¿Yo?

-Quien más…- sonrió.

-Haber, déjame intentarlo…- dije nervioso.

Candy lo colocó despacio y con cuidado en mis brazos. Cuando lo sentí seguro en mis brazos sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho…ahí lo tenía, había soñado en todo este tiempo en cómo sería cargarlo y ahora que lo tenía en mis brazos era casi increíble. Tragué lentamente, no quería asustarlo.

-Tenemos que buscarle un nombre – dijo Candy a mi costado sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si…

-¿Que te parece si le ponernos Richard? – sugirió.

-No, así ya se llama el duque y también mi hermano.

-¿Y si le ponemos Terruce como tú?

-Ya te dije que no, él tiene derecho a tener su propio nombre.

-Mmm pero es una costumbre.

-Nosotros romperemos "esa" costumbre. – le expliqué.

-¿Y qué tal Albert?

-Que Albert le ponga su nombre a su hijo, cuando los tenga.

-Jajajaja

-Shhhh, lo vas a asustar.

-Mmm que te parece si le ponemos…An…

-No me gusta Anthony – le aclaré, cortándole cualquier sugerencia que pudiera tener con ese inicio.

-No iba a decir Anthony sino Andrew – me aclaró molesta.

-Igual no me gusta – estaba un poco celoso.

-¿Y Alexander? – dijo luego de un momento.

-Podría ser…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Creo que sí.

Ambos nos miramos y la besé lentamente para que me disculpara por mis desfases.

-Alexander – le llamó Candy despacito y el bebé giró su carita. -Parece que le gusta – añadió con alegría.

-Si eso creo –dije emocionado – Alexander – repetí, y el buscó mi voz.

-Le gusta – dije eufórico, lo cual hizo que hiciera un puchero y empezara a llorar.

-Lo asustaste – reclamó Candy.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

Pero era tarde, empezó a llorar, así que se lo devolví a los brazos de Candy y ella lo arrulló con ternura.

Mi vida no había estado completamente completa hasta éste preciso instante, en el que nuestro hijo estaba en nuestros brazos y la vida me daba el regalo más grande que un hombre puede tener: un hijo con la mujer que ama.

A lo largo de este tiempo había aprendido a amar de una manera diferente de una manera que me llenaba por fuera y por dentro, pero sobre todo, había aprendido a Romper la Distancia que intentaba separarme de la gente que amaba…

Mirando la dulzura con la que Candy miraba a nuestro bebé, me pregunté, y no era una pregunta que me la acababa de hacer, sino que me la había hecho desde que la volví a encontrar aquí, en Nueva York:

¿Cómo sería estar dentro de su mente? ¿Algún día podría saber lo que había pasado por su mente a lo largo de todo este tiempo?

Sonreí de medio lado…ya me daría modos para averiguarlo…por el momento solo quería extasiarme mirándolos.

Ya éramos una familia de tres…y luego con el tiempo seríamos cuatro y luego cinco y luego…en fin…sólo el tiempo lo diría…

**FIN **

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y con este Epílogo doy por cerrado Rompiendo la Distancia. Una historia que marcó mi vida de distintas maneras. Estoy dudando seriamente en publicarlo…me da tanta nostalgia cerrarlo… ¿cómo será no estar metida en la mente de Terry?…

Gracias de todo corazón a todas aquellas chicas que enviaron 1, 2,…100 reviews para que este epílogo viera la luz.

Gracias también a todas aquellas chicas que me acompañaron desde el principio de esta historia, gracias por darle una oportunidad a RD y leerlo. Gracias por animarse a leer cuando apenas tenía 1 capítulo, ó dos, ó tres…

Gracias a las chicas que lo releyeron pese a que no estaba terminado y gracias por acompañarme durante la remasterización…

Gracias a aquellas chicas que tuvieron la paciencia necesaria para esperar por tanto tiempo…

Gracias por sus regalos, por sus incentivos, por sus homenajes para esta Historia.

Gracias a mis queridas Centinelas por todo el cariño y el apoyo que he recibido de ustedes y por el premio que le otorgaron a esta Historia como el mejor Centi-Fic-en Proceso en el 2009.

Gracias a las chicas que lo leyeron y no se animaron a dejar ningún comentario y a las chicas que lo leerán.

Y gracias sobre todo a las chicas que se animaron a enviarme un review, sus palabras fueron mi mayor incentivo. Están un poco más de 240 chicas…espero no haberme olvidado de ninguna…

Soledad Diaz

Patricia Moy

Nalleli Manrique

Mirna Posadas

Jeny VG

Anni (Andrea)

Oskurita_m6

Maria Gutiérrez

Anni

Zoia Dalia Pandal

Karen Balbuena

Fabiola Miranda

Clara

Vanesa

Mary G

Dinoritah

Vanessa Sahagun

Laurita Palacios

Bárbara Muzquiz

Alexandar Saavedra (Govana)

Adriana Martinez

Dayana Guerrero

Jeny Villalba

Clau Medina (mi comadre)

Simona Villalobos

Carmen del Río (Carely)

Marlyne Jaimes Lugo

Gabriela Lopez (Gizah)

Martha Vargas D.

Karla Loarca

Andrea Mejia

Adryx (Mi Generala)

Ruby Cullen Grandchester

Alma Duarte

Karlina Rodriguez

Adriana Perez

Elizabeth

Lady Sifuentes

Mildred Noguera

Diana Gaitán

Marcela Santos

Marjorie Millar Medina

Yola Calderón

Martha Arriaga

Brenda Mora

María Elizabeth Alvarez (Cuchis)

Maribel Vasquez

Ness Blue (Vanessa)

Karen Flores

Sussy

Carina Bordón

Dely Guardiola

Diana Lopez

Jennie de Grandchester (Coquette81)

Malinalli Coy

Uitzil

Marcela

Judith (missju)

Linda Berenice

Nayeli

Michell

Martha

BeTsy Pop

Annita

Roni de Andrew (Verito)

Elsbeth

Ivett

Gabylove

Nashtinka

Yelizta

Violet Antella**(**maat sacmis)

Ana

Yuriko Erisbeth

Rowna

Luna

Melani

Edith Mendoza

Angie Andrew

Cynthia Teran

Magaly Carbajal

Ovis

Katri

Isabel Reyes (TerryIsa)

Leila

Corina

Kry

Reeven

Misakigirl

KryaPotter

Gabyea

Moondan

Lilibu

Les

María

Corina

Carolina Firpo (Candida)

Mariela Oshiro

Alhelí

Mili

Rubita50

Daniela

Moondan

Karina Natsumi

Ceci de Andrew

Leidy Lorena

Rosy Medrano

Kim

Yessi Grandchester

Karen

Señora de Miranda

Laura Mata

Claus0371

Elsa Michelle

ShiRLeY

Alejandra Gayoso

Jos

Cony Serrano

Lorena Aguilar (Mi CSS)

Grisel

drys Vinsol

Annalise Grandchester

Maria Ivett

Karelem Gonzalez

Caro bombom

Rosy Medrano

Tabita20

Marrosydejose

Naelye Esquivel

Sophie

Daniela Arroyo

Tessa

Jaqueline Rodriguez

Aracely

I Love Terry

Joey_nicte

Lupita Chavez

Gabriela Reyes

Lupita Hernandez

Nakeyla

Dolores Jimenez

Suset Treviño

Aleruizm

Arizza

Ana Solis

Isa

Rosial

Anttealb

Naeliz d grandchester

Wendy

Ivonne (Ana Morales)

Chepy

Amy (Morgana)

Conny de Grandchester

LadyGV (Veronica)

Genery

Angiejanet20

Themis78

Milery

Eli

Selena

Angeles Grandchester

Tarzan con pecas

Ericka Chavez

Lulis

Usagi13chiba

DaiaRlz

Noemi Cullen

Zalevska

Myriam C

The Terry's heart

Lyndgrand

Jari Grandchester

Shellyevans

Rossy Aurora

Grecialica

Lenore

Princessttarsandy

Mchmaggy

Alelu30

Fanaticadecandy

Lady KenoChi

AmiAzu

Aleo

Zalevska

Candy Rubi

Amparo de Grandchester

Ave

Nicorafa

Aby Grandchester Pattinson

Eva Maria Mesa

Elsie

Gema Grandchester

Lily Grand

Ange Herrera

Angie Feller

Anonima

Liliana

Nandumbu.

Nekito

Delindase

R.

DarkAngelMx

LocaXTerry

EdbEll CuLLen

Oligranchester

Golondrina 1201

Black dyan 12

Wisal

Kzr

Sandy

Hellen Franco

Marioli Guerrero

Liliana R

Mia Londoño

Pekascullen

Nekito

GemaGrandchester-LS

Jus Barrera

Gema Esteves

Lady Anny A

Silvia E.

Mona - Chicago

Ltty (Letty G)

Jessy White

Rossy

Lectora nocturna

Mat

Cecilia

Ale Mía

Marisita75

J Barrera

Margarita

Betty

Vallek

Rosy Jimenez

Ivorian

Kyus

Carol Grandchester

Adriana

Luca

Lady KenoChi

Alejandra

* * *

**GRACIAS.**

Esta historia se escribió durante: Abril 2008 – Agosto 2012

Es totalmente de mi autoría y está registrada bajo derechos de autor.

Tita Calderón

Quito – Ecuador


End file.
